Lamentación de Otoño
by evi021
Summary: Esta historia narra los eventos ocurridos entre Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter durante los dos años de reconstrucción que siguieron a la Lluvia de la Muerte de Dolza.
1. Capítulo 1

**LAMENTACIÓN DE OTOÑO**

**por Evi**

_"Yo buscó de los siglos las ya borradas huellas_

_Y sé de esos imperios de los que ni el nombre queda."_

(Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer)

**CAPITULO I**

Cuando Lisa regresó a su habitación a bordo del SDF1 esa noche, los eventos del día comenzaron a amontonarse en su cabeza. Se sentía exhausta y lo único que deseaba era dormir. Mientras se quitaba el saco de su uniforme militar, trataba de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había dormido… parecía una eternidad.

Se sentó en la cama adosada al muro y miró casi con indiferencia hacia la ventana. El paisaje que apareció ante ella no era exactamente uno que ella pondría en un folleto turístico. Miró hacia el cielo, en donde una magnifica luna llena brillaba en lo alto y eso pareció reconfortarla. Pero aun así cerró las persianas y por un momento miró a su alrededor. Hacía semanas que había abandonado esa habitación, pero todo le era tan familiar que sentía como si en realidad nunca se hubiera marchado.

Colocó su saco en el respaldo de una silla y se inclinó para alcanzar un portarretratos con la fotografía de sus padres y ella misma, siendo apenas una niña. Sus ojos se clavaron en ella y de pronto la imagen se volvió borrosa, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Lentamente, como si fuera un sueño o una película antigua que es reproducida en cámara lenta, vinieron a su mente imágenes de la noche anterior.

- Padre… - su murmullo fue apenas audible.

Su padre, el Almirante Hayes, había muerto en el ataque de la noche anterior. Había caído bajo el fuego enemigo como todos los habitantes de la tierra. Aquello era una idea tan monstruosa, tan enorme, que su cerebro simplemente no podía procesarla. Era increíble pensar que toda forma de vida humana hubiera sido aniquilada en solo unos minutos. Era algo terrible pensar que solo los habitantes de ciudad Macross y los tripulantes del SDF1 habían sobrevivido al holocausto.

Y ella…

Lisa se puso de pie y abrió las persianas, mirando hacía la luna, como si quisiera encontrar respuestas a tantas preguntas que tenía en su mente en ese momento. ¿Por qué ella¿Cómo podía ser que ella, Lisa Hayes, hubiera sido la única sobreviviente del planeta? Ella siempre había creído que uno viene al mundo a realizar una misión específica. Si el destino la había perdonado, era por algo. Ella tenía una misión que cumplir, algo tan importante que su vida había sido respetada, aun cuando millones de personas habían muerto a su alrededor.

Aquel pensamiento la hizo sentir mareada. Volvió a sentarse en la cama y suspiró profundamente, inclinándose sobre sí misma y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Involuntariamente un sollozo escapó de su pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué va a ser de todas estas personas? – se preguntó en voz alta. - ¿Cómo podremos reconstruir la ciudad¿Cómo podremos repoblar la tierra?

Esa mañana ella y el teniente Rick Hunter habían regresado al SDF1 después de la batalla contra los Zentraedi. El la había rescatado de los restos de la Base Alaska y la había puesto a salvo. Su regreso a la fortaleza espacial había causado una gran conmoción, pues a ambos se les daba por muertos después de la batalla.

Pero ella no había tenido mucho tiempo para compartir con sus amigos, a quienes hacía semanas que no veía, pues tan pronto como estuvo a bordo de la nave, el Capitán Gloval citó a una reunión de emergencia. Había muchas decisiones que tomar y no había tiempo que perder. Lisa había ido directamente del hangar de vuelo a la sala de reuniones y ahí había pasado las siguientes doce horas. El futuro de todo el planeta estaba en las manos de ellos, los únicos sobrevivientes de aquel día aciago. Durante todo el día se trabajó en un plan de emergencia. También se reorganizó el mando y se asignaron comisiones. El capitán Gloval fue promovido al rango de Almirante, quedando al frente de las fuerzas de defensa de la tierra. Lisa comprendió en el acto que su vida no sería sencilla. Ella era el brazo derecho del ahora Almirante Gloval y sabía perfectamente bien que él le asignaría misiones especiales a ella.

Cuando la reunión por fin terminó, Lisa estaba tan agotada que sin pensarlo caminó hacia sus habitaciones como si fuera una autómata. Sentía que en cualquier momento sus reservas de energía se terminarían.

- Debo tomar una ducha… y dormir.

Lisa entró al pequeño baño que tenía en su habitación y mientras sentía el agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo adolorido, sus pensamientos volaron involuntariamente hacia Rick Hunter, el hombre que tantas veces la había rescatado de una muerte segura. Lisa suspiró profundamente, pensando que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella en ese día. Cuando ella fue llamada al salón de juntas, Rick se quedó en el hangar. Apenas y tuvo tiempo de despedirse de él, intercambiar un par de palabras y hacer un gesto con su mano. Rick pareció comprender. Le deseo buena suerte y le pidió que estuviera en contacto.

- Mañana, a primera hora, voy a hablar con él. Necesito volver a agradecerle por todas las atenciones que tuvo conmigo.

De pronto, y sin saber porque, recordó la última vez que lo había visto antes de esa mañana. Había sido en aquel vuelo espacial que la llevó de regreso a la tierra. Ella se encontraba en el trasbordador y Rick la escoltaba en su VT. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó aquel mensaje en clave Morse que él le mandara en esa ocasión.

Lisa se envolvió en su bata de baño y salió del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla. Se sentó en su cama y miró hacia el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche. Era más de media noche y sus ojos se cerraban sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Se apresuró en terminar de secar sus cabellos castaños y enseguida se metió en la cama. Por esta ocasión, ella decidió que no quería pensar en nada. Solo deseaba dormir… y esperar a que, cuando se despertara por la mañana, descubriera que todo había sido solo un mal sueño.

---

Rick Hunter se encontraba sentado en una banca en el parque mirador de ciudad Macross. Su mirada estaba clavada en el desolado paisaje nocturno que se abría ante él, a través de la ventana panorámica de la nave. Aquel paisaje, de aspecto casi lunar, lo hacía pensar en todo el trabajo que tenían por delante. La tierra había sido dañada, la humanidad aniquilada y ellos, los únicos sobrevivientes, tenían sobre sus hombros la enorme responsabilidad de no dejar morir la cultura de los humanos. Todo se había perdido, todo registro, archivo, conocimiento y adelanto científico y tecnológico que la humanidad había producido a través de tantos siglos de historia, habían sido aniquilados en unos segundos por el ataque de esos extraterrestres.

Rick hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente. Ahora, la única esperanza de reconstruir y recuperar la cultura humana, descansaba en ellos, los sobrevivientes de la ciudad Macross.

Su mente voló hacía Lisa, pensando el lo afortunada que había sido al ser la única sobreviviente en la tierra. Se alegró de que su VT hubiera sido alcanzado por el fuego enemigo, porque gracias a ello él había podido ir al rescate de la comandante Hayes.

- Parece ser que es mi destino salvarte, Lisa. – Rick sonrió casi con tristeza.

Miró hacia el cielo y pensó que ahora Lisa y él estaban en una situación similar. Ambos eran huérfanos. Él no tenía a nadie en el mundo desde que Roy Fokker había muerto. Y Lisa, hasta el día anterior ella había tenido a su padre… pero ya no. Rick pensó en todas las personas que Lisa había perdido durante su vida militar y en las personas que él mismo había perdido. Sintió que compartía el dolor de la comandante Hayes porque en cierta forma ese dolor era el suyo propio.

Rick se preguntó cómo estaría Lisa en esos momentos. Él sabía que ella estaba cansada y necesitaba relajarse un poco, pero conociéndola como la conocía, estaba seguro que a esas horas probablemente todavía se encontrara en el Cuartel General. Él la admiraba por su resistencia y su tenacidad. No comprendía de donde salía toda la energía de Lisa, era como si tuviera una inagotable fuente de energía en su interior.

- Mañana iré a verla, para saber cómo se siente.

Rick se puso de pie y lentamente se dirigió a su habitación. Él también estaba cansado, no solo físicamente, sino psicológicamente. Desde que había vuelto esa mañana, había estado caminando alrededor, como zombi, sin ningún propósito en particular. Había escuchado que después del ataque Minmai había sido secuestrada por la prensa. Ahora ella se había convertido en la heroína de la última batalla, el icono de la resistencia y el valor durante esa guerra. Rick sabía que era improbable que volviera a ver a Minmai. Ella estaba totalmente inmersa en el mundo del glamour y del espectáculo y él… él era sólo un piloto.

Rick entró a su habitación y fue directo a la cama, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre de ella. Sentía que toda energía había abandonado su maltrecho cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en un sueño tan profundo, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cambiarse de ropa… o de quitarse los zapatos.

---

Muy temprano en la mañana el intercomunicador en la habitación de Lisa sonó insistentemente, despertándola de un sueño profundo. La comandante se movió inquietamente debajo de sus sábanas, antes de despertar y alcanzar el auricular.

- Comandante Hayes. –su voz sonó adormilada.

Quien hablaba era una oficial de comunicaciones. Su presencia era requerida a la brevedad posible en la Sala de Consejo. El capitán Gloval y varios otros ya se encontraban reunidos en aquel lugar. Lisa agradeció la información y enseguida se puso de pie, buscando automáticamente un uniforme limpio en su guardarropa. Con cierto sarcasmo se dio cuenta de que el 90 de las ropas que tenía eran uniformes militares. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de salir algún día a comprar algo más de ropa civil, pero ese pensamiento fue borrado de su mente casi inmediatamente cuando pensó que en esos momentos no podía darse el lujo de frivolidades.

- Tenemos 70 mil almas a bordo y son los únicos sobrevivientes de la Tierra. Es nuestra misión protegerlos y volver a construir la ciudad. Después de todo, nosotros somos lo único que quedó de nuestra civilización.

Ese pensamiento la perturbó y la hizo sentirse perdida y sola en la inmensidad. Desde pequeña había viajado mucho, al lado de su padre. Como miembro de las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Tierra Unida también había tenido la oportunidad de recorrer el mundo y conocer sus maravillas. No podía creer que todo lo que había conocido, todo lo que había admirado y ante lo cual se había asombrado una y otra vez era ahora solo un recuerdo en el colectivo de los sobrevivientes.

- Debemos de enviar misiones de reconocimiento alrededor de la tierra. –pensaba mientras se vestía. – Debemos de recuperar todo lo que se pueda en cuanto a información. Todos los libros, archivos informáticos, registros… esas son las cosas que de ahora en adelante debemos atesorar, porque de otra forma perderemos la memoria y la conciencia de lo que alguna vez fuimos.

Lisa hizo la nota mental de proponer semejante misión ante el consejo aquella mañana. Sabía que había prioridades y que en ese momento lo más importante era la reubicación de los civiles y el control ecológico de la tierra. Sin embargo ella estaba dispuesta a trabajar turnos extras en esa misión cultural que le parecía tan importante.

Salió de su habitación sin siquiera mirarse al espejo. Ella jamás había sido una mujer que pasara mucho tiempo delante del espejo. Había siempre tanto que hacer que jamás se preocupó por sí misma demasiado.

Al entrar al elevador, prácticamente chocó con el teniente Hunter, que distraído y absorto en sus propios pensamientos, no la vio venir.

- ¡Rick! - ¡Lisa! – los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Rick volvió a entrar al elevador, pues era obvio que Lisa llevaba cierta prisa. Una vez adentro, ella presionó el botón del nivel al que se dirigía y miró a Rick. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, sin realmente saber que hacer o que decir. Rick se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

- Yo… yo iba a ver como estabas, Lisa. Anoche me quedé preocupado por ti. Pensé que llamarías en cuanto estuvieras en tu habitación pero…

- Tuve un día pesado. –Lisa se disculpó. – Pasé horas en reunión con el consejo y cuando llegué a mi habitación ya era demasiado tarde. No quise llamarte porque pensé que estarías dormido y no quise importunarte.

- Tú jamás me importunas, Lisa. –Rick respondió sinceramente. - ¿Cómo estás¿Cómo está todo?

- Hay mucho que hacer. –Lisa le informó con ese tono de voz que Rick conocía muy bien, era la comandante Hayes hablando. – Ayer se asignaron misiones y se comenzaron a formar diferentes comisiones. Hoy mismo se comenzará con la reubicación de los civiles y el doctor Lang comenzará con las pruebas atmosféricas necesarias para comenzar con la rehabilitación del planeta… nosotros—

- ¡Lisa! – Rick la interrumpió. – Esas son cosas que ya leeré en el reporte que se me haga llegar cuando se me asigne a alguna misión. En realidad estaba preguntándome cómo estás tú.

Lisa lo miró y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de Rick, él sabía separar a la militar de la mujer. A él no le importaba la comandante Hayes, él se preocupaba por Lisa.

Rick la miraba, preguntándose porqué Lisa siempre tenía esa mirada tan triste en sus ojos. Aun cuando sonreía y sus ojos brillaban, había una profunda tristeza ahí. Él sentía la necesidad de conocer sus secretos, ahora más que nunca. Después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, él tenía un sentimiento en el corazón, algo que le decía que Lisa era especial y que era su misión estar a su lado y apoyarla siempre. Como su oficial superior él la admiraba por su profesionalismo y su inteligencia. Sin embargo poco a poco había ido conociendo a la mujer detrás del uniforme y era esa mujer la que le intrigaba y lo hacía perder la razón.

- Yo estoy bien. – la voz de Lisa lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sin embargo no sonó muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y Rick y Lisa compartieron una mirada de decepción. Ella tenía que ir al salón de consejo y él había sido requerido en el hangar de vuelo. Sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo para compartir.

- Lisa, me preguntaba si tal vez quisieras cenar conmigo esta noche… podríamos hablar. – Rick sugirió, al tiempo que ponía su mano en la puerta del elevador para evitar que se cerrara.

- Eso me encantaría. – ella respondió con una sonrisa.

- Perfecto, entonces te llamó más tarde para ponernos de acuerdo.

Lisa asintió y salió del elevador. Miró hacia atrás y Rick le dedicó un formal saludo militar que ella contestó antes que la puerta se cerrara.

---

El día en la sala de consejo no podría haber sido más largo o más complicado. Todos los presentes parecían tener opiniones propias y todos deseaban externar sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo y a todo pulmón. Ni siquiera el capitán Gloval podía controlar el caos que se vivía en aquel lugar. Los reportes no dejaban de llegar y la situación comprobó ser tan mala como se temía.

Lisa trataba de mantener la calma y de estar en todo, por imposible que fuera. Ella no opinaba, se limitaba a tomar notas y a escuchar con atención lo que se decía. Había muchas cosas por hacer, muchas misiones que comenzar, muchos proyectos que llevar a cabo. Las prioridades no parecían estar claras y más de alguna discusión terminó en pelea.

- Jamás lograremos ponernos de acuerdo en estas condiciones. – el Capitán Gloval le dijo a Lisa en algún momento. – Todos estamos alterados y mientras no se calmen los ánimos, no podremos tomar decisiones. Sin embargo en estos momentos estamos trabajando contra el tiempo. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder ni un segundo.

- Creí que se había establecido a los civiles y el impacto ecológico de esta tragedia como prioridades. –Lisa le respondió con calma.

Gloval se reclinó en su silla y sacó su pipa, lo cual para Lisa era un claro indicativo de que estaba pensando las cosas y tomando decisiones. Por unos minutos ignoró las discusiones a su alrededor, hasta que de pronto se puso de pie y ordenó con voz imperiosa que todos guardaran silencio. Por alguna razón todos en la habitación lo obedecieron sin objetar.

- Ahora bien, -comenzó a hablar. – No es el momento de pelear ni de discutir. Es cierto que estamos ante una situación totalmente inesperada y todos estamos desconcertados, pero el tiempo apremia y no podemos estar aquí sentados, peleando sin hacer nada. Todo lo que ustedes dicen y proponen es importante. Quiero que cada uno de ustedes me haga llegar un reporte de la situación en sus diferentes áreas mañana, a primera hora. En dicho reporte deben de incluir las necesidades prioritarias de cada área.

Todos fueron tomando sus lugares lentamente. El capitán siguió hablando.

- La Base Alaska fue totalmente destruida, y con ella el Consejo de la Tierra Unida. Así que nos guste o no, en estos momentos yo soy la autoridad más alta en este lugar y como tal exijo respeto y que las ordenes sean acatadas con responsabilidad. Ahora bien, a partir de este momento se establecen tres líneas prioritarias de acción, las cuales serán la reubicación de los civiles, el impacto ecológico y la vigilancia. En estos momentos voy a tener una reunión privada con los mandos más altos de este consejo y en 2 horas volveremos a reunirnos en este lugar, para asignar comisiones. Ahora todos pueden retirarse.

-¡Si señor!

Todos en aquella habitación se cuadraron para saludar al Capitán Gloval y comenzaron a salir de la sala. Todos excepto aquellos con quienes Gloval tendría la reunión. Lisa, aun al lado del capitán, sonreía orgullosa al verlo hacerse cargo de la situación de esa manera tan característica de él, enérgicamente pero con argumentos. El capitán la miró y asintió.

- Voy a necesitar de su ayuda, comandante Hayes. Pero por ahora le sugiero que vaya a descansar un poco. ¿Ya desayunó?

- En realidad… -Lisa titubeó.

- Un café no le caería mal. La espero en un par de horas, comandante. Puede retirarse.

Lisa asintió y después de un formal saludo militar, salió del salón de juntas directamente hacía la cafetería de la base que a esas horas se encontraba desierta. Pidió un café y se sentó en una de las mesas más cercanas al ventanal, desde donde se podía ver una vista panorámica del paisaje terrestre tras el holocausto. No era un cuadro muy alentador.

- ¡Lisa! – una voz la sobresaltó. - ¡Ahí estás! Te he buscado por todos lados… unas semanas en la Base de Alaska al lado de gente importante y una se olvida de los amigos.

- ¡Claudia! – Lisa sonrió al mirar a su amiga. - ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte! Ven y siéntate un rato… ¿quieres un café?

- No gracias, acabo de tomarme uno. Oye Lisa¿estás bien? La noticia que ha corrido por toda la base es que eres la única sobreviviente del ataque a la tierra.

Lisa asintió, escondiéndose tras su taza de café. Claudia miró al ventanal y su voz se suavizó cuando continuó hablando:

- Lo siento mucho, Lisa…

- Gracias. – la voz de Lisa fue apenas audible. – Jamás pensé que así fuera a acabar todo… ahora ya no tengo a nadie, Claudia.

- No seas tonta, nos tienes a nosotros. Somos tu familia… y ahí está el teniente Hunter. Todos hablan de cómo fue hasta la base de Alaska a salvarte. Él es tu ángel guardián.

- Si, - Lisa se perdió en los recuerdos del día anterior. – Después del ataque me encontré sola en ese lugar bajo tierra, con personas muertas a mí alrededor. Jamás sabré porqué yo fui perdonada, porqué la muerte decidió dejarme ir ilesa.

- Eso solo puede significar que tienes un destino que cumplir, Lisa… algo grande que debes llevar a cabo en tu vida. No puedo pensar en otra explicación.

- No lo se, Claudia. Solo se que la desesperación se apoderó de mi… comencé a lanzar señales de auxilio y ni un segundo dejé de utilizar la radio para tratar de comunicarme con alguien… con quien fuera que me pudiera responder. Muy dentro de mí sabía que mis esfuerzos eran inútiles porque de alguna manera comprendía que probablemente era yo la única sobreviviente… y sentía que mi agonía sería lenta y dolorosa, muriendo poco a poco enterrada viva, rodeada de cadáveres.

- ¡Oh Lisa!

- No sabes lo que sentí, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, cuando por fin capté una señal de radio… había comunicación… sentí que tendría una oportunidad y agradecí a Dios por enviarme a esa persona que estaba estableciendo comunicación conmigo… pero imagina mi sorpresa y mi asombro cuando, entre todas las personas del mundo, fue la voz de Rick la que escuché en el radio… creí que estaba soñando, simplemente no podía ser posible.

- Pero lo era… nosotros perdimos contacto con el teniente Hunter y según los reportes sabíamos que había sido alcanzado por el fuego enemigo. ¡Gracias a Dios que la situación no fue tan mala como habíamos pensado!

- Jamás pensé que él se arriesgaría de la manera como lo hizo para ir por mí y sacarme de esa tumba… pero lo hizo. – Lisa tenía lágrimas en los ojos. – Cuando lo vi ahí, de pie con su casco bajo el brazo… oh Claudia, lo único que quería era abrazarlo y llorar… no tienes idea de lo mucho que significó para mí ese rescate.

- Bueno, no es la primera vez que el teniente Hunter te rescata, Lisa… de hecho, creo que ya se está convirtiendo en una costumbre. Quien sabe, tal vez eso signifique algo.

- ¡Claudia! –protestó Lisa con una sonrisa tímida.

- Bueno, no creo que tuviera nada de malo… yo solo digo lo que veo, Lisa. En todo este tiempo que estuviste en la Base Alaska, Rick se la pasó arrastrándose por el parque a las altas horas de la noche, como un perrito sin dueño. ¡El muchacho la extrañaba, comandante Hayes!

Lisa movió la cabeza negativamente. Iba a responder algo, cuando una voz en el intercomunicador avisó que todos los asistentes a la sesión del consejo deberían de presentarse en la sala de juntas de inmediato. Lisa se puso de pie y miró a su amiga.

- Bien, supongo que el descanso terminó.

- ¿Cómo va todo?

Lisa hizo un gesto de indiferencia y Claudia supo que las cosas no iban muy bien. Se puso de pie, pues tenía que regresar a su puesto.

- Mucha suerte con todo, Lisa… y esperamos verte pronto en el puente. El trío ha estado preguntando por ti.

- Estaré ahí tan pronto como me sea posible… ¡no sabes el gusto que me da estar de regreso!

Claudia asintió con la cabeza y ambas mujeres se despidieron cordialmente. Su relación era la de dos hermanas y Lisa se sentía confiada al pensar, que como Claudia había dicho, ella tenía una familia en el SDF1.

Mientras caminaba a la sala del consejo, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su amiga cuando le había dicho que Rick la había extrañado. Recordó el momento en que lo vio aparecer en aquel pasaje de la Base Alaska y lo feliz que se veía de verla. Y de pronto vinieron a su mente aquellas palabras que él le había dicho en ese helado amanecer, cuando ella comentó que había la posibilidad de que fueran los únicos sobrevivientes. _"Eso no sería tan malo"_, le había dicho él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, pues ya se encontraba en la puerta del salón del consejo, en donde todo el mundo entraba y ocupaba sus puestos.

---

La reunión que siguió fue larga y muy pesada. Se discutieron todos los aspectos que se tenían que discutir de las tres misiones que se establecerían. Se habló sobre la situación que los civiles vivían en esos momentos, sin saber realmente el alcance de lo sucedido y se determinó que el capitán Gloval hiciera una conferencia de prensa esa misma noche. Había muchos rumores en Ciudad Macross sobre el destino sufrido por los habitantes de la tierra y ya se habían reportado algunos disturbios, encabezados por grupos pacifistas a cuya cabeza se encontraba Lyn Kyle.

Lisa hizo un gesto de desaprobación al escuchar mencionar aquel nombre. Por un momento se preguntó que era lo que ella había visto en él. ¡Ambos eran tan diferentes! Sus mundos eran muy diferentes. Volvió a la realidad cuando el capitán Gloval se acercó a ella y le pidió que hiciera una llamada al puente para que se preparara todo para la conferencia de prensa.

Lisa se alejó a un extremo de la sala, en donde se encontraba un intercomunicador y de inmediato se puso en contacto con Vanesa en el puente. Después de escuchar como Vanesa se emocionaba y Kim y Sammy compartían su emoción, Lisa fue capaz de calmarla lo suficiente como para explicarle la petición del capitán. En el otro extremo del intercomunicador escuchó la voz de Claudia, quien obviamente había tomado el mando, y quien le informó que tendrían todo listo para la transmisión en una hora. Lisa agradeció y cuando cerró la comunicación, alcanzó a escuchar al Coronel Maistroff hablando en los siguientes términos:

- … y tras los lamentables acontecimientos de los últimos días, necesitamos ahora más que nunca un liderazgo fuerte y comprometido. El Gobierno de la Tierra Unida parece haber sido totalmente aniquilado, por lo que el Consejo ha tomado la resolución de otorgar al Capitán Henry Gloval la promoción a Almirante de la RDF, con carácter de inmediato.

Lisa contuvo el aliento. Su mirada se centró en Gloval, quien taciturno como siempre, solo pudo asentir a las palabras del coronel, como si ya las esperara. Levantó la vista y miró a los ahí reunidos.

- Acepto el cargo… esta promoción no es un premio, es una responsabilidad. Prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para responder a la confianza que se está depositando en mí en este día.

Diciendo esto, todos los militares ahí reunidos se pusieron de pie y saludaron militarmente a su nuevo Almirante. Lisa hizo lo propio, al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, reflejando el orgullo y la admiración que sentía por ese hombre, quien había sido una figura paterna para ella durante ya tanto tiempo.

El Almirante Gloval regresó el saludo e inmediatamente ordenó que todos los presentes se retiraran y se dedicaran a organizar sus comisiones. El se acercó a Lisa, quien aun le sonreía con orgullo y asintió con la cabeza.

- Supongo que esto significa más trabajo para usted, comandante. – Gloval le dijo.

- Usted es el mejor hombre para estar al frente, Almirante Gloval. – Lisa respondió sinceramente. - ¡Muchas felicidades!

El Almirante gruñó, como solía hacerlo, y sacó su pipa. Lisa lo miró por unos momentos, pero enseguida recordó lo que tenía que comunicarle y se apresuró a hacerlo.

- Señor, la transmisión para su conferencia de prensa estará lista en menos de una hora. Supongo que es una buena idea acudir al centro de comunicaciones. ¿Necesita que le ayude con algo?

- No comandante, estaré bien. Le agradezco su ayuda… coronel Maistroff, necesito que usted esté conmigo… el anuncio será rápido, pero necesito que usted, el doctor Lang y Exedore me acompañen. Reúnalos a todos y los veo en el centro de comunicaciones internas en 15 minutos.

- ¡Si señor!

Maistroff saludó y se retiró de la sala de juntas, dejando a Gloval y a Lisa solos. Ella sabía que lo que se venía no era exactamente agradable y anticipaba la reacción de los habitantes de la ciudad Macross al saberse los únicos sobrevivientes de la Lluvia de la Muerte.

- Señor… - Lisa sacó a Henry Gloval de sus cavilaciones. - ¿Qué cree que vaya a ocurrir? Con los civiles y todo lo demás.

- Un paso a la vez, comandante Hayes. – Gloval habló, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su Primera Oficial. – No va a ser fácil… ahora debemos comenzar por aclarar las cosas antes de que los chismes comiencen a circular con más fuerza en la ciudad. Los ciudadanos merecen saber la verdad… de una forma u otra todos nosotros fuimos bendecidos con esta nueva oportunidad. Debemos de sentirnos agradecidos. ¿No le parece, comandante?

- Por supuesto, señor.

- Se que la información que daré no será fácil de aceptar ni de digerir para los civiles… por ello es que entre más pronto lo hagamos será mejor. Hay mucho trabajo por delante, y todos debemos colaborar hombro con hombro en esta reconstrucción, sin importar si somos civiles, militares o zentraedis.

Se hizo un breve silencio en la habitación. Lisa miraba a un punto no muy bien definido del suelo, meditando las palabras del almirante. De pronto sintió que la misión que tenían por delante era la carga más pesada que alguna vez se hubiera puesto sobre los hombros de ningún grupo de seres humanos: reconstruir un planeta moribundo.

- Un paso a la vez. – repitió en su mente las palabras del almirante.

- Dígame comandante, - Gloval preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo. - ¿Qué opina de la situación en la tierra¿Cree que haya más sobrevivientes¿Cuál es el status de las cosas allá afuera?

- ¿Qué? – Lisa no sabía porque el almirante le preguntaba aquello.

- Bueno, es que usted y el teniente Hunter son los únicos que han estado afuera. Viajaron desde la Base Alaska hasta este punto¿Qué vieron en el camino?

Lisa pasó saliva, tratando de humedecer su garganta que súbitamente se había secado.

- No vimos nada, señor… la tierra se ha convertido en un inmenso e interminable desierto.

Por más que trató de evitarlo, su voz tembló un poco al decir aquellas palabras. Y era cierto, Rick y ella habían sobrevolado varios pueblos y ciudades totalmente destrozados tras la Lluvia de la Muerte. La tierra entera estaba desolada, no había agua, era como un paisaje extraterrestre.

- ¿Cree que haya sobrevivientes?

- No lo se, almirante. Sinceramente lo dudo. – su voz finalmente se quebró con sus últimas palabras.

Gloval asintió gravemente, sin mostrar emociones. Palmeó el hombro de Lisa paternalmente y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Vaya a descansar, comandante.

- Señor, yo…

- No me diga que va a desobedecer la primera orden que el almirante le está dando. –Gloval bromeó.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Bien… la veré mañana entonces.

- Señor… ¡buena suerte con la transmisión de esta noche!

- Gracias Lisa… si cree en Dios, ruegue porque los habitantes de Macross comprendan la situación. De otra manera las cosas se pondrán difíciles para todos nosotros.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza a las palabras del almirante. El salió de la sala de juntas, dejando a Lisa tras de sí. Ella suspiró profundamente y buscó apoyo en la pared, recargándose pesadamente contra ella y cerrando los ojos. Se sentía exhausta; era como si en tan solo un par de semanas hubiera envejecido cien años.

Un sonido insistente la hizo saltar y sus ojos se abrieron casi con terror. Después de su estadía en la Base Alaska estaba muy sensible al sonido de las alarmas. Sin embargo se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su intercomunicador personal. Lo sacó de la bolsa de su saco y sonrió cuando vio que se trataba de una llamada del teniente Rick Hunter.

- Aquí Lisa Hayes, adelante. – contestó la llamada.

- ¡Hola Lisa! – el tono optimista de la voz de Rick la hizo sonreír aun más. - ¿Dónde estás? Espero no interrumpir nada importante.

- Está bien, Rick. Acabo de salir de una reunión, pero no estoy ocupada. De hecho estaba por irme a mi habitación.

- ¿Recuerdas la cena de esta noche, verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, señor! El día ha sido largo y no he tenido mucho tiempo para comer nada, así que estoy hambrienta.

- ¡Me alegra escuchar eso! Entonces… ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos¿A la ciudad? Hay un restaurante que—

- Rick… - Lisa lo interrumpió suavemente. – Escucha, preferiría no ir a la ciudad esta noche. El almirante Gloval va a hacer el anuncio a los civiles de lo que sucedió en la tierra y… me atemoriza la reacción que las personas puedan tener. Creo que es más seguro para todos cenar aquí mismo en la base… aunque la comida no sea exactamente gourmet.

- ¿Almirante Gloval? – esas palabras parecieron ser las únicas que Rick registró de todo lo que Lisa le había dicho.

- Si, fue promovido a almirante¿Qué te parece?

- Pienso que fue la decisión más acertada que esos tontos del consejo pudieron tomar.

- ¡Teniente Hunter! – Lisa pretendió regañarlo. - ¡Más respeto con sus superiores!

- Si, como sea. –Rick se rió, sabiendo perfectamente bien que Lisa no congeniaba con el consejo tampoco. - ¡En fin! Tienes razón, será mejor quedarnos en la base entonces. ¿A qué hora es el anuncio del almirante?

- En menos de una hora.

- ¿Vas a estar con él¿Nos vemos después de la transmisión?

- No… - Lisa dudó un poco. – En realidad, Rick… no estoy de ánimo para ver ese anuncio. ¿Podríamos vernos ahora mismo?

- … ¡Por supuesto! – la pausa que antecedió a la respuesta de Rick hizo obvio el hecho de que le costaba trabajo creer que Lisa estuviera anteponiendo una cena con él sobre una transmisión de Gloval.

- ¿Dónde nos vemos?

- Espérame ahí, Lisa. – Rick habló galantemente. – Iré a recogerla a la Sala del Juntas en 10 minutos, Comandante Hayes.

- Aquí lo espero, Teniente Hunter.

Con eso dieron la comunicación por terminada. Lisa respiró profundamente, dejando salir el aire lentamente por la boca, tratando de relajarse. Una cena con Rick era todo lo que ella deseaba en esos momentos… no quería saber nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior ni de lo que iba a pasar esa noche. Los días siguientes estarían llenos de reportes, trabajo y tensión. Tan solo por esa noche ella decidió ser un poco egoísta, relajarse y no pensar en nada.

Rick cortó la comunicación con Lisa y sonrió para sí mismo. Por alguna razón se sentía entusiasmado ante la idea de cenar con la comandante Hayes y más aún, en el comedor militar de la base. A decir verdad él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de bajar a la ciudad en esos momentos. Prefería algo más tranquilo y familiar. Él sabía que la comida de la base no era particularmente buena, pero eso sería compensado con una agradable compañía.

Mientras se dirigía a la sala de juntas, Rick iba pensando en la última vez que él y Lisa se habían visto antes del día anterior. Recordó aquella mañana en la que Lisa lo llamó para avisarle que salía rumbo a la tierra y lo desesperado que se había sentido al no poder despedirse de ella. Recordó también cómo terminó escoltando el trasbordador en el que Lisa viajaba y aquel mensaje en clave Morse que le había enviado.

- Si, tal vez me quejo demasiado. –se dijo a sí mismo. – Pero es verdad, he llegado a apreciar muchísimo a la comandante Hayes y me alegra que esté de regreso y que esté bien. Creo que tuvo mucha suerte al sobrevivir en la Base Alaska.

Rick recordó toda la destrucción que había presenciado el día anterior y suspiró pesadamente. La vida ya jamás sería la misma. Él no tenía a nadie a quien llorar en la tierra, pues todos sus seres queridos habían muerto desde hacía ya tiempo: sus padres y su hermano mayor. Sin embargo recordó que cuando presenció aquella lluvia de muerte sobre la Tierra, su primer pensamiento fue para Lisa.

- Ella perdió a su padre, lo único que le quedaba. – pensó. – Y sin embargo se ve tan fuerte, tan formal como siempre… ¿Porqué Lisa no comprende que hay veces en la vida en las que está bien expresar las emociones? Solo puedo imaginar lo que debe de estar sufriendo en estos momentos… se ha quedado sola… igual que yo.

Rick levantó la vista. Al final del pasillo observó como Lisa salió de la sala de juntas y se detuvo en la puerta, sonriéndole tímidamente. Él regresó la sonrisa y habló jovialmente:

- ¡Buenas noches, comandante! Aquí el teniente Hunter reportándose a su servicio. He sido asignado a ser su compañía por esta noche.

- ¡Oh, así que ahora el cenar con tu comandante es una asignatura! – Lisa bromeó, fingiendo enojo.

- ¡Claro que no! – Rick se rió. – Fue una misión que acepté voluntariamente. Espero que podamos salir vivos de ella.

Lisa se rió, sabiendo que Rick hacía referencia a sus frecuentes peleas y discusiones.

- Declaremos una tregua por esta noche, teniente.

Lisa comenzó a caminar, con Rick a su lado. El sonreía divertido. Le encantaban esa clase de intercambios de chistes privados entre él y la comandante Hayes.

- Me alegra que estés de regreso, Lisa. – su voz sonó sincera e incluso cálida y cariñosa.

- Me alegra estar de regreso. – ella le respondió. – Este es mi hogar… mi único hogar.

Rick asintió, pero no comentó nada. De pronto se encontró sin nada que decir y el silencio lo puso un poco nervioso. Quería decirle a Lisa lo mucho que sentía la muerte de su padre. Quería preguntarle los detalles de su visita a la Tierra, saber cómo habían ido las cosas… quería que ella supiera lo feliz que estaba de que ella hubiera sobrevivido y lo mucho que la había extrañado en esas semanas que ella había pasado en la tierra. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle… y sin embargo no sabía cómo hacerlo. Al final fue Lisa quien habló:

- Siento mucho haberte pedido que fuéramos a cenar al comedor de la base. Se que probablemente querías ir a la ciudad, pero…

- No, está bien. De hecho no tenía ganas de bajar a Macross… no quiero ni pensar en cómo estarán los civiles. No envidio al almirante Gloval por el anuncio que va a hacer.

- Lo se… sin embargo ellos deben de comprender que gracias a que están aquí, a bordo del SDF1, sus vidas fueron salvadas. La mayoría de las personas no corrieron con esa suerte.

- ¿Tu crees que haya más sobrevivientes en la tierra, Lisa?

Ella hizo un gesto que no era ni afirmativo ni negativo. Rick asintió, sabiendo exactamente lo que ella había querido decir. El también estaba confundido. Decidió que esa noche él tampoco quería pensar en nada. Solo quería relajarse un poco y olvidarse de los días anteriores.

---

Cuando llegaron al comedor de la base, este estaba casi vacío. Les pareció que también estaba un tanto oscuro, pero sabían que era por el hecho de que la energía había sido recortada pues se había puesto en marcha un programa de ahorro. Además, fuera de la nave, por el enorme ventanal, solo se veían nubes de polvo. No había ni luna ni estrellas a la vista.

Lisa y Rick fueron por su comida a la barra y luego, charola en mano, caminaron a la parte más alejada del comedor y se instalaron en una mesa que por su ubicación, casi era privada.

- Lisa, - dijo Rick cuando estuvieron instalados. – Se que me comportado como un tonto pero… quiero pedirte disculpas.

- ¿Porqué? – ella estaba sinceramente sorprendida.

- No se. – Rick se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que jugaba con su comida con el tenedor. – Siento que soy demasiado indiferente contigo… a veces hay cosas que quisiera decirte pero que no se cómo hacerlo. La mayoría de las veces me siento atemorizado de hablarte… y tal vez es por eso que siempre termino discutiendo contigo. Me siento más seguro cuando lo hago.

- ¿Porqué me dices esto, Rick? - Lisa no comprendía sus palabras.

- Es que… después de lo que sucedió… no se que decir… tengo miedo de hablar y tocar temas sensibles. Tu sabes… a veces puedo parecerte arrogante, pero en realidad soy muy inseguro en muchas cosas… - se encogió de hombros. – Solo quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo de tu padre… y que… pues… no estás sola.

Lisa lo miró sin saber que contestar. Después de unos segundos, Rick levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de Lisa, que lo miraba con sorpresa claramente marcada en sus ojos.

- ¡Gracias! – fue lo único que ella pudo murmurar.

- Bien… - Rick se aclaró la garganta. – Creo que a ambos nos caería bien un relax… no hablemos de cosas tristes… ni del trabajo ni de nada más…

- Pues entonces no se de que podríamos hablar. – Lisa bromeó, pero dentro de ella cuestionó la verdad de esa afirmación.

- Bien… te podría contar mi vida desde los tres años. – Rick le sonrió. – O te podría contar todos los chismes sobre el romance y matrimonio de Max. ¡Eso si fue una sorpresa!

- ¡Oh! – Lisa estaba interesada en ese tema. – Si, creo que ese es uno de los chismes de los que me debo de enterar. ¡Y que mejor que saber la historia de boca del mejor amigo del protagonista!

Mientras comían, Rick le contó toda la historia de Max y Miriya, de cómo se habían conocido, de cómo Max había actuado tan impulsivamente con ella, más sin embargo las cosas parecían ser un cuento de hadas entre ellos. Lisa estaba impaciente por conocer a Miriya y sintió un poco de celos cuando Rick le dijo lo hermosa que era, "a pesar de tener el cabello verde". Ese último comentario le causó gracia a Lisa, pero decidió que tendría que conocerla en persona antes de cuestionarla o juzgarla tomando como base simplemente su color de cabello.

- Supongo que cuando el amor te llega, simplemente te llega. – Rick comentó, mirando distraídamente hacía el ventanal. – Me alegro que las cosas hayan resultado bien para esos dos…

- Si… aun me cuesta trabajo imaginar a Max casado… sin embargo, creo que—

Lisa fue interrumpida por el sonido agudo de su comunicador. Rick la miró y ella le hizo un gesto con la mano, que significaba que le diera un segundo para tomar esa llamada que era de la base. Rick frunció el ceño, suplicando para sus adentros que Lisa no fuera requerida en el cuartel inmediatamente. La estaba pasando bien con ella.

- Mañana a las 0800, entendido base. Fuera.

- Parece que la comandante Hayes no puede darse el lujo de escapar del trabajo por más de media hora.

- He sido citada mañana a otra junta con el consejo. El almirante Gloval me dijo que su ascenso iba a significar más trabajo para mí, así que supongo que la amenaza ha comenzado a cumplirse.

- ¿Más trabajo? – Rick sonó decepcionado. – Lisa, si trabajas un poco más, simplemente vas a sufrir un colapso nervioso algún día.

- Está bien… en estos momentos no podemos darnos el lujo de descansar.

Rick la miró y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban perdidos en el oscuro ventanal. Por unos momentos la observó en silencio, memorizando sus rasgos… Lisa tenía los ojos verdes más brillantes que Rick había visto en su vida. Y los más tristes también… no lograba comprender esa tristeza infinita que llenaba esos ojos de esmeralda. Aun cuando Lisa sonreía, incluso cuando reía, sus ojos siempre estaban tristes. Eso intrigaba a Rick, por un momento deseó ser capaz de entrar en la mente de Lisa y comprender todas las cosas que le eran tan incomprensibles, sobre esa mujer que era un enigma para él.

Rick se puso de pie ante Lisa y ella lo miró interrogativamente. Por un momento se sintió decepcionada, creyendo que Rick le diría que debía retirarse, que había sido una velada agradable, pero que tenía que volver a su habitación. Sin embargo, lejos de ello, Hunter le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y mientras lo hacía, comenzó a hablar:

- ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo por el parque mirador? Allá arriba no hay civiles y creo que ambos podríamos disfrutar de una caminata… todavía es temprano y no tengo ganas de volver a mi habitación.

- ¡Maravilloso! – Lisa se puso de pie. – Me gusta caminar de noche… y el parque mirador es un lugar muy tranquilo… ¡vamos!

Lisa y Rick se dirigieron al parque, localizado en uno de los niveles más altos de la nave. Solamente los militares tenían acceso a ese lugar, y esa noche en particular, estaba desierto. La comandante Hayes y el teniente Hunter dieron varias vueltas alrededor del parque, conversando amigablemente sobre un sinfín de cosas. Era una charla trivial, agradable, sencilla. Rick se las ingeniaba para hacer reír a Lisa en cada ocasión que podía. Le gustaba verla así, sonriente y relajada.

Después de un buen rato, ambos se sentaron en una banca, de frente al mirador panorámico. La noche era oscura y el paisaje fuera de la nave era casi amenazador. Lisa clavó su mirada en el ventanal y Rick la observó en silencio por unos minutos, tal y como lo había hecho en el comedor. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, tan cerca, que Rick podía percibir el suave perfume de Lisa. Era un aroma que lo hacía relajarse y pensar en el rocío al amanecer en los bosques.

Lisa finalmente volvió su mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Rick. Cuando se percató de que la había estado observando en silencio, involuntariamente se sonrojó y bajó su mirada.

- Quiero darte las gracias una vez más por haber ido a rescatarme a la Base Alaska. – Lisa comentó casi en un susurro. - ¡Estaba tan asustada, Rick!

- Oh, no fue nada. – su voz tenía ese tono de arrogancia y autosuficiencia que Lisa detestaba, pero que a la vez le atraía tanto. – No la iba a dejar abandonada a su suerte, comandante Hayes. ¿Con quien discutiría entonces? Aun más¿con quién compartiría la horrorosa comida del comedor? No crea que se va a librar tan fácil de mí.

Lisa soltó una risita y Rick sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza. Le gustaba verla contenta… y disfrutaba enormemente su compañía.

- Sinceramente Lisa, siento mucho que antes las cosas hayan sido tan malas entre nosotros… con tantas discusiones y peleas. Supongo que desde el día del lanzamiento comenzamos con el pie izquierdo.

- Si, supongo que sí.

- Por ello quiero ofrecerte una tregua… - Rick sonrió traviesamente. - ¿Qué dice, comandante? Se que no es fácil para nosotros el vivir en paz, pero podemos intentarlo… ¿está interesada?

Lisa miró la mano que Rick le extendía y sonrió, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rick, y tomó la mano que le estaba ofreciendo.

- De acuerdo… prometo no irritarme y ser más paciente y comprensiva con usted, teniente Hunter.

- Y yo prometo ser más conciente y acatar las ordenes que reciba de usted, comandante.

Ambos estrecharon las manos y Lisa se rió, divertida.

- ¡Tendremos suerte si esta tregua dura hasta el anochecer de mañana! No le doy más de 24 horas…

- ¡No sea pesimista, comandante! Ya vera que podemos llegar al fin de la semana sin heridas en combate.

Lisa miró a Rick a los ojos y él pareció turbarse con esa mirada. Sus ojos eran profundos y hermosos… él se encontró pensando otra vez en lo atractiva que Lisa le parecía, y se obligó a volver a la realidad.

- Entonces, - Lisa estaba hablando. - ¿Podemos considerar esto como un nuevo comienzo?

Rick le sostuvo la mirada, mientras miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente. Un nuevo comienzo… si, ese podría ser un nuevo comienzo. Después de todo, la tierra estaba destruida y con ella sus vidas se habían venido abajo de muchas maneras. Finalmente él asintió levemente y sin poder evitarlo levantó su mano para acomodar un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja de Lisa. Aquel contacto hizo que ella se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

- Es un nuevo principio… olvidémoslos de los días que ya han quedado atrás… concentrémonos en lo que hay por delante.

Lisa sonrió, aprobando sus palabras. De pronto, y sin siquiera pensarlo, su cabeza se recargó en el hombro de Rick. A él pareció no importarle aquello, incluso parecía estar disfrutándolo. El sabía que Lisa debía volver pronto a su habitación, pues tenía esa junta temprano en la mañana, pero por un momento él decidió no molestarla con nada y simplemente disfrutar esa rara sensación de tener a Lisa Hayes completamente para él.

---

Poco más tarde, Rick acompañó a Lisa hasta su habitación. Mientras caminaban, había tenido el impulso de ofrecerle su brazo, pero no había tenido el valor para hacerlo. Ambos estaban sorprendidos de lo bien que lo habían pasado esa noche, y deseaban repetir la experiencia. Rick se prometió que la invitaría a salir otra vez pronto, mientras que Lisa comenzó a considerar seriamente la idea de sacarle provecho a la cocineta que tenía en su habitación de oficial y cocinar una cena especial para los dos. ¡Tenía tanto que agradecerle! Y Rick parecía totalmente indiferente al hecho de que había salvado su vida tantas veces. Ella no quería que él la viera como una obligación. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, sinceramente anhelaba llegar a ser amiga del teniente Hunter.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Lisa y se detuvieron. Fue Rick quien habló primero, mientras se frotaba las manos nerviosamente. Incluso su voz sonó extraña.

- Yo… te—te deseo que mañana te vaya muy bien en tu reunión, Lisa.

- Gracias… - ella respondió un poco desilusionada. Esperaba una despedida algo más amigable y cariñosa.

- Te llamaré para ver como van las cosas… y espero que salgamos más seguido.

- Así será. – Ahora si Lisa sonrió espontáneamente.

Rick también sonrió, pensando en lo hermosos que se veían los ojos de Lisa cuando sonreía. Parecía que aquel pasillo en penumbras se había iluminado con aquella sonrisa. Lisa le extendió la mano y el la tomó, estrechándola con firmeza.

- Rick… - la voz de la comandante Hayes sonó insegura. – Creo que… debo decirte cuanto aprecio todo lo que haces por mí… y no lo digo solo por lo que ha ocurrido últimamente. De hecho he recapitulado y me he dado cuenta de que sin ti… sin ti yo no estaría aquí.

- Ni lo menciones, Lisa. – Rick sonrió con cierto aire de superioridad que era tan característico de los pilotos. – Tú sabes que jamás te dejaré sola cuando me necesites… además, es divertido.

- Me alegra que te diviertas con mis desgracias.

- Me alegra que te alegres.

Lisa soltó una carcajada y Rick se rió de buena gana. No sabían porque, pero aun en medio del caos y la destrucción en la que se hallaban en esos momentos, aquella noche habían aprendido que estando juntos, las cosas no parecían ser tan terribles. Lisa miraba a Rick a los ojos insistentemente, como queriendo encontrar respuestas a muchas preguntas… la más importante de todas ellas era¿Qué habían significado exactamente sus palabras tras su rescate de la Base Alaska? El le había dicho que no sería tan malo ser los únicos sobrevivientes… que ella al menos no estaría sola.

- No me dejes sola, Rick. – Lisa pensaba. – Eres lo único que tengo.

- Así que, comandante… ¿Debo de hacer una requisición y hacerle llegar un oficio en original y 8 copias para poder recuperar mi mano?

Lisa pareció despertar de un trance. Miró la mano de Rick, que aun sostenía entre las suyas y la soltó como si fuera una braza ardiente. Rick se rió y se llevó la mano al pecho protectivamente.

- Bueno, tampoco es para tanto… mi mano no está tan fea. Es solo que ya comenzaba a extrañarla un poco.

- Extraño sentido del humor, Hunter. – Lisa sonrió. – Creo que ya necesitas irte a dormir.

Rick sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Descanse y tenga dulces sueños, comandante Hayes. – se despidió formalmente.

- Usted también, teniente Hunter.

Rick asintió con la cabeza y enseguida, con un movimiento rápido, se acercó a Lisa y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Me alegra tenerte de regreso, sana y salva! – le dijo.

Antes de que Lisa pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Rick ya se alejaba corriendo de aquel lugar. Llegó a la esquina y antes de dar vuelta, se detuvo y miró a Lisa, agitando su mano en un gesto de despedida. Lisa apenas y pudo levantar su mano para regresar el saludo. Cuando Rick desapareció, la mano de Lisa subió un poco más, tocando el lugar en donde Rick la había besado.

- ¡Rick! – murmuró con una voz apenas audible.

La comandante Hayes sonrió soñadoramente y sus facciones se suavizaron. Se dio media vuelta y entró a su habitación. Solo deseaba dormir, pues tendría un día muy largo y pesado… sin embargo aquella noche le costó trabajo mantener el rostro de Rick Hunter fuera de sus pensamientos. - - -


	2. Capítulo 2

**LAMENTACIÓN DE OTOÑO **

por Evi

CAPITULO II

Lisa se levantó muy temprano la mañana siguiente. Mientras se duchaba, no podía dejar de tararear una cancioncilla ni de sonreír. Por alguna razón lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la despedida de la noche anterior y en ese beso – un beso amistoso, pero un beso al fin – que Rick le había dado antes de retirarse.

Sin embargo no tenía mucho tiempo para soñar despierta. Tenía una reunión muy importante y no podía retrasarse. Ella era una mujer multi-tareas, ya que podía vestirse, tomarse una taza de café y mirar la televisión al mismo tiempo.

En las Noticias MBS el tema más importante esa mañana era la conferencia de prensa del Almirante Gloval de la noche anterior. Lisa se detuvo ante la televisión, tomando su café lentamente, mientras veía extractos de la conferencia. El almirante había sido bastante preciso en sus palabras y Lisa sintió que solamente Henry Gloval podía encarar una situación tan difícil como aquella. Se notaba serio y confiado y ella se sintió orgullosa de él.

- Entiendo a los civiles. – se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, mirando el contenido de la taza que sostenía en las manos. – Ellos no pidieron estar aquí. Su presencia en el SDF1 no fue más que un desafortunado accidente… es normal que estén enojados por todo lo que ha sucedido. Sin embargo también deberían de considerar el hecho de que gracias a que están a bordo de esta fortaleza lograron sobrevivir a esa lluvia de terror. Gracias a que están aquí, pueden considerarse los únicos sobrevivientes de la raza humana. Tal vez su presencia en esta nave no fue un accidente después de todo.

Lisa puso a un lado su taza vacía y agarró su saco, que descansaba en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio. Mientras lo abotonaba y se arreglaba el cabello, todavía tuvo tiempo de escuchar un poco más de las noticias. Después apagó la televisión con un gesto de fastidio y tomó su carpeta con el escudo de la RDF de encima de su escritorio. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al salón de consejo de la base.

Lisa fue de las primeras en llegar a la junta, lo cual no sorprendió a nadie, pues todos conocían la puntualidad de la comandante, su sentido del deber y su devoción a su trabajo. Saludó formalmente a los ahí reunidos y fue a ocupar su lugar. Mientras todos los demás comentaban sobre la conferencia de prensa y las reacciones de los civiles, ella se limitaba a escuchar, mientras concentraba su atención en el reporte que traía en su carpeta.

Algunos minutos después el almirante Gloval entró al salón, acompañado del coronel Maistroff y del doctor Lang. Todos se pusieron de pie para recibirlos, pero era obvio que Gloval quería hacer las cosas rápidamente. Sin demasiado protocolo comenzó la reunión, yendo directo al punto.

- Tenemos prioridades, - comenzó a decir. – Y no tenemos tiempo que perder. Así que las comisiones que les serán asignadas el día de hoy deberán de ponerse en marcha hoy mismo. Espero un reporte preliminar del trabajo del día a las 2100. Formaremos tres comisiones, la militar, la científica y la civil. Cada una de ellas tendrá una misión bien establecida.

Lisa tomó nota de las palabras del almirante, pero su escritura fue interrumpida por la voz del almirante pronunciando su nombre.

- Comandante Hayes…

- ¿Si almirante Gloval?

- Usted estará al frente de la comisión militar.

- ¿Señor? – los ojos de Lisa mostraban su desconcierto.

- Si, creo que no hay nadie en el SDF1 más capacitada para llevar a cabo las tareas de esta comisión. – una oficial se acercó a Lisa y le entregó una carpeta en la que se especificaban las metas, alcances y acciones de la comisión que se le estaba asignando.

El almirante Gloval siguió hablando, y Lisa pudo escuchar vagamente como se asignaba al doctor Lang como encargado de la comisión científica y al coronel Maistroff al frente de la comisión civil. Pero su atención estaba centrada en las hojas que tenía ante ella. Por lo que podía observar, a simple vista, ahora ella tenía el mando ejecutivo de la RDF y se le instruía el asignar a un piloto con experiencia en combate como el Comandante de Operaciones Militares, bajo su mando.

Aquella reunión no tuvo la duración que Lisa había anticipado. De hecho el almirante dio por terminada la junta en menos de una hora y envió a todo el personal a sus puestos. Lisa no olvidaba que tendría que entregar su reporte preliminar esa noche. Cuando todos se retiraron ella se acercó a Gloval y él, sin esperar a que Lisa formulara las preguntas, él comenzó a darle las respuestas.

- Todo está en esa carpeta, comandante. Usted es la persona más calificada para esta comisión y fue mi elección obvia. Su experiencia como Primer Oficial del SDF1, Jefe de Operaciones Tácticas y Oficial de Control Aéreo será invaluable en esta comisión.

- Señor… yo—

Lisa se sonrojó un poco. Jamás había pensado en todas las responsabilidades que había tenido en el Puente de Mando del SDF1 durante la guerra. En realidad experiencia no le faltaba.

- El puente fue muy dañado en la última batalla. – Gloval continuaba hablando. – Por lo que le he asignado un nuevo puesto de control, directamente debajo del antiguo puente. Los instrumentos y aparatos en esa sala de control son nuevos y no tendrán problema operándolos. Desde mañana Sammy Porter, Kim Young y Vanessa Leeds serán transferidas al nuevo centro de comunicaciones a su mando, comandante.

Lisa sonrió. La idea de trabajar con personas a quienes conocía, apreciaba y con las que se llevaba bien le pareció bastante interesante. Inmediatamente pensó en Claudia y preguntó al almirante sobre la asignación de su amiga.

- La teniente Grant ha sido asignada como mi asistente… necesito a alguien de confianza que me mantenga en contacto con las diferentes misiones, en particular con la misión de reconstrucción de Ciudad Macross y reubicación de civiles a cargo del coronel Maistroff. Las autoridades civiles se mostraron bastante reacias a la cooperación el día de ayer… hay mucho que hacer en ese frente. Es por eso que puse la puse a usted y al doctor Lang a cargo de las otras dos misiones. Necesito gente de confianza trabajando en esto.

- Gracias por su voto de confianza señor, no lo defraudaremos.

- Se que no lo harán, comandante. Lea bien las instrucciones que se le han entregado, estúdielas y analícelas con cuidado. Si tiene dudas puede venir a buscarme… su puesto de control la espera, comandante.

- Si señor… - Lisa saludó militarmente pero dudó un poco.

- ¿Pasa algo, comandante?

- Es… respecto a mi elección de quien será el Comandante de Operaciones Militares…

- Yo se que usted sabrá hacer la elección correcta, comandante. Es por eso que le di la opción de hacer su propia asignación. Nadie conoce a los pilotos mejor que su Oficial de Control Aéreo¿no le parece?

- Si… supongo que sí.

- ¡Buena suerte, comandante! Espero su reporte a las 2100.

El almirante Gloval salió de la sala y Lisa suspiró pensativamente cuando se vio sola. Sin más preámbulos se dirigió a su nuevo puesto de control. Tenía que leer las instrucciones que se le habían entregado y sabía que tendría un largo día por delante, organizándolo todo y… haciendo algunas selecciones de personal.

----

Rick se dirigía con cierta prisa a una sección de la base en donde jamás había estado antes. Aparentemente era una sección nueva que hasta entonces había permanecido cerrada. Miró otra vez el papel que tenía en la mano y frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Dónde demonios se encuentra el Puesto de Control de Comunicaciones y quien será el Oficial en Jefe de Operaciones Tácticas de la RDF que quiere verme con tanta insistencia?

Finalmente llegó a un acceso en el cual se leía la leyenda: "Centro de Comando y Control de Comunicaciones". Leyó aquellas palabras con cuidado y volvió a revisar la orden que había recibido de presentarse en ese lugar de inmediato. Se pasó la mano por el cabello rebelde, sintiéndose un poco inseguro, como siempre que era requerido por algún superior. Enseguida tomó aire y exhaló profundamente para calmar sus nervios y sin más preámbulo llamó a la puerta.

- Teniente Rick Hunter reportándose.

La puerta se abrió y una voz le respondió desde el interior.

- ¡Adelante, teniente! Lo estaba esperando.

Rick no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando reconoció la voz de Lisa y aun menos cuando la vio en aquel cuarto de control, en donde los aparatos aun estaban cubiertos con protecciones plásticas. El olor característico de equipos electrónicos nuevos era una clara señal de que aquel lugar jamás había sido utilizado antes.

- ¡Lisa! – Es decir, comandante Hayes… ¿Qué—de que se trata esto?

Lisa lo miró y una pequeña sonrisita entre divertida y tímida apareció en sus labios. Rick miraba a su alrededor, sin comprender exactamente en donde estaba o más aún, por qué estaba ahí.

- Este es el nuevo centro de control de comunicaciones. –Lisa comenzó a explicarle. – De ahora en adelante desde este sitio se monitoreará la actividad aérea y las comunicaciones.

- ¡Oh! – Rick pensó que comenzaba a entender. – Y supongo que será tu nuevo puesto de trabajo… es decir, tú estabas a cargo del control aéreo y las ordenes de batalla en el puente del SDF1… antes de que te fueras a Alaska.

Las últimas palabras casi sonaron como un reproche, pero Lisa decidió que no tenía ganas de comenzar una discusión, así que prefirió ignorar el comentario.

- Si, de hecho esa era mi función en el puente… estaba a cargo de las tropas de aire y tierra, de las órdenes de combate, de las operaciones tácticas, de la comunicación con los VTs y de guiarlos a sus blancos, además de que era la oficial de operaciones, del control aéreo táctico y la oficial a cargo del tráfico entrante y saliente y de la coordinación de escuadrones en batalla… hmmm… eso además de ser la Primera Oficial del SDF1.

A Lisa jamás le había gustado alardear, sin embargo quería dejar bien claro ante el teniente Hunter la clase de obligaciones que ella, la comadreja parlanchina, tenía en el puente. Tal vez eso lo hiciera recapacitar sobre sus actitudes.

Rick estaba boquiabierto. Nunca hubiera pensado que Lisa tenía tantas responsabilidades en el puente. Se preguntaba como es que podía arreglárselas para hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer sin equivocarse. Por un momento se sintió apenado, pensando en todos los problemas que él le causaba mientras lo dirigía en el aire. A veces él solo hacía las cosas para molestarla, pero ahora comprendía que Lisa se encontraba muy presionada mientras llevaba a cabo su trabajo.

- ¡Vaya! – finalmente pudo hablar. – Bueno… creo que es obvio por qué fuiste la mejor de tu clase, Lisa.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Es que no es un secreto que te graduaste con honores tanto de la escuela militar como de la Academia Robotech. Roy solía decirme que siempre fuiste la mejor tanto en el área académica como en el entrenamiento.

Lisa miró a Rick con cierta curiosidad. Se preguntaba que razones tendría el comandante Fokker para hablarle a Rick sobre su currículo militar. No se imaginaba a esos dos reparando sus VTs, hablando de ella mientras se daban tiempo para tomarse una Petite Cola. Antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntarle nada a Rick, este ya estaba hablando, mientras curioseaba alrededor del cuarto de control:

- ¿Y quién va a estar aquí contigo? Porque supongo que no te encargaras de esto tu sola… me imagino que Kim, Vanessa y Sammy vendrán a auxiliarte¿cierto?

- Si, así es. Estarán trabajando conmigo a partir de mañana… Rick, esta mañana en la reunión de consejo recibí una nueva asignación…

Rick se detuvo donde estaba, sintiendo que la sangre se le iba a los pies. No le gustaba cuando Lisa recibía nuevas asignaciones. La última vez había sido enviada a la Base Alaska y casi había muerto ahí… y la vez anterior, en la nave de los zentraedis… y algunos meses atrás en la Base Sara de Marte… si, definitivamente cada vez que Lisa Hayes recibía una nueva asignación, Rick podría jurar que habría problemas.

- ¿De qué se trata esta vez? – su voz se escuchó más insegura de lo que él hubiera querido.

- Bueno, no solo estoy a cargo de las comunicaciones, sino que además se me otorgó el comando de la RDF como Oficial en Jefe de Operaciones Tácticas.

Rick miró el papel que aun tenía en la mano y comprobó que era el mismo título que estaba escrito en él. Después miró a Lisa, sin saber realmente que decir.

- Suena muy importante.

- Lo es. Se crearon tres comisiones, una militar, una científica y una civil. El almirante Gloval me puso al frente de la comisión militar.

- Creo que no pudo haber hecho una mejor elección.

Las palabras de Rick sonaron sinceras y Lisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

- El trabajo no será sencillo, pues voy a coordinar vuelos de reconocimiento con un rango cada vez mayor. Necesitamos asegurarnos de que estamos a salvo, de que no seremos blanco de otro ataque. Además también tendremos la misión de encontrar material militar que pueda ser reciclado. Básicamente estaré dirigiendo misiones de exploración. Sinceramente no creo que haya mucho de que preocuparse en estos momentos, en cuanto a los ataques zentraedis.

- Si, es cierto. – Rick trataba de digerir toda la información que Lisa le estaba dando.

- Dentro de mis órdenes como líder de esta comisión, está la de asignar a un piloto competente, con experiencia en combate y probadas habilidades de liderazgo como Comandante de Operaciones Militares. Básicamente este piloto tendrá el mando de los grupos de reconocimiento al estar en campo… claro que estará supeditado a mis órdenes, como mi segundo al mando.

- Entiendo. – Rick asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Ya tienes algún candidato en mente?

Lisa miró a Rick, sorprendida al pensar que ese piloto tan brillante, arrojado y temerario fuera tan lento para comprender algunas cosas. Ella consideraba a Rick uno de los hombres más inteligentes y capaces que conocía, pero debía admitir que él no sabía captar las indirectas. Las pistas eran totalmente inútiles con él. A veces a Rick Hunter había que deletrearle las cosas. La expresión en el rostro de Lisa cambió de frustrada a divertida, mientras tomaba un sobre membretado con el escudo de la RDF y se lo entregaba a Rick.

- Teniente Hunter, me permito entregarle oficialmente su nueva asignación.

Rick recibió el sobre que Lisa le alargó e inmediatamente sacó de su interior una hoja de papel doblada, con todos los logotipos, sellos y firmas oficiales. Estaba dirigida a él y firmada por la Teniente Comandante Lisa Hayes, con la autorización del Almirante Gloval. La leyó con emoción contenida, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago.

- ¿Comandante de Operaciones Militares? – su voz era casi un susurro. - ¿Yo?

Rick levantó los ojos de la carta y los clavó en Lisa, quien le sonreía. Él pudo ver en aquella sonrisa y en la expresión en el rostro de la comandante cierto orgullo; aquello lo hizo sentirse aun más nervioso. Leyó su asignación una vez más y aun sin poder creerlo habló:

- Pero… esta era la comisión de Roy¿no es así?

- Si, lo era… y pienso que el comandante Fokker estará orgulloso de ver que tu tomarás su lugar, Rick. Eso es, si aceptas esta asignación. Tampoco quiero obligarte a nada, debes de estar conciente de que será mucho trabajo y mucha responsabilidad… y sobre todo, de que estarás trabajando directamente bajo mis órdenes.

La manera en la que Lisa pronunció las últimas palabras hizo que Rick se sintiera contrariado. Para él no era ningún problema estar bajo sus órdenes. De hecho, al paso del tiempo, el había llegado a confiar ciegamente en ella, en lo que se refería a las ordenes de combate. A pesar de que Rick cuestionaba sus órdenes e incluso las desobedecía, el hecho era que cuando Lisa lo guiaba en combate, él no tenía dudas. Lisa era como un ángel guardián que siempre lo vigilaba mientras estaba luchando allá afuera. Estar bajo sus órdenes era para él un privilegio, aunque no se engañaba, sabía de antemano que habría fricciones y muchas diferencias entre ellos… eso podría ser un problema.

- Lisa… no se que decir… es tan imprevisto… yo no se si sea la persona que necesitas para este puesto… es decir, hay muchos que son mejores que yo, Max por ejemplo… si lo que buscas es un piloto hábil y con experiencia…

- Si, yo se que Max es un piloto ejemplar… pero también se de tus capacidades, Rick. Y a decir verdad, a pesar de que aprecio mucho a Max y confío en él, preferiría trabajar contigo… necesito a alguien de confianza en este puesto¿sabes? Alguien… alguien como tú.

Rick no supo que contestar. Prefirió no mirar a Lisa y mejor mantener su mirada clavada en aquel papel que estaba en sus manos.

_- ¡Roy, hermano, no creerías esto! Hace unos meses yo era simplemente un piloto aficionado y ahora… ahora quieren que sea el comandante de las operaciones militares. Quieren que ocupe tu lugar_… - Rick pensaba.

- No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora mismo, Rick. – Lisa notó su inseguridad. – Se que es algo que debes de pensar con calma porque una vez que aceptes ya no habrá marcha atrás… tu fuiste mi primera elección porque eres un piloto que ha probado su capacidad una y otra vez y tienes las habilidades de líder que el puesto requiere y además… bueno, pienso que eres el mejor piloto de la RDF, Rick.

Hunter levantó la mirada, pero ahora fue ella la que la desvió. A él le sorprendió saber que Lisa lo consideraba el mejor. Siempre pensó que la comandante tenía serias dudas – y bastante justificadas – con respecto a su comportamiento y a su habilidad. De pronto sintió que no podía fallarle. Lisa necesitaba ayuda y él mismo le había dicho la noche anterior que él jamás la dejaría sola cuando lo necesitara.

- No comandante Hayes. – Rick habló con su tono de voz más formal. – En realidad no hay nada que pensar. Me siento honrado de que usted me haya distinguido con este nombramiento. Lo acepto con gusto y quiero que sepa que voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que esta misión sea todo un éxito.

Lisa miró al teniente Hunter, quien la saludaba formalmente. Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa al tiempo que respondía el saludo.

- Se que tal vez en esta misión puede haber bajas o heridos. – Rick bromeó, relajando el protocolo. – Y lo más terrible es que si ese es el caso, esos seremos tu y yo, Lisa… fuego cruzado. Pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

- Esperemos que no sea el caso. – Ella se rió de buena gana. – Rick, gracias por aceptar.

- No, gracias a ti por esta oportunidad, Lisa. Pero ahora dime, si voy a ser tu segundo al mando creo que debo de saber de que se trata todo esto. ¿Qué hay con las otras dos comisiones?

- El doctor Lang está a cargo de la recuperación ecológica de la Tierra. Los primeros reportes han estado llegando y al parecer cerca del 95 de la tierra fue devastada. El agua se evaporó con el calor tan intenso que generó la lluvia de la muerte, el planeta se ha convertido en un inmenso desierto. Además el polvo y la ceniza cubren casi por completo a la tierra, impidiendo el paso del sol. El doctor Lang tiene que encargarse de todos esos problemas. Básicamente llevará a cabo una operación de purificación atmosférica y un plan de recuperación natural.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick no comprendía los alcances de todo lo que Lisa le estaba diciendo.

- Por su parte el coronel Maistroff comenzará a trabajar en la reconstrucción de una nueva ciudad Macross fuera del SDF1 y la subsiguiente reubicación de los civiles.

- Entonces podemos decir que a nosotros nos tocó la parte fácil.

- Si…

Lisa se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, mientras Rick la miraba insistentemente. Era increíble como aquella mujer de apariencia tan frágil y vulnerable era en realidad una guerrera, una persona fuerte y determinada que no se detenía ante nada. Rick la admiraba mucho… demasiado. Sonrió al pensar que tendría la oportunidad de trabajar con ella. Sabía que aquello sería toda una aventura.

- En un par de horas el doctor Lang se reunirá con su equipo. – La voz de Lisa hizo que Rick volviera a la realidad. – Me pidieron que tuviéramos una pequeña intervención de 20 minutos en dicha reunión.

- ¿Tuviéramos? Es decir¿tú y yo?

- Si… nosotros viajamos desde Alaska hasta este punto y ellos están interesados en escuchar nuestra historia, lo que vimos en el camino.

- Yo no vi nada, excepto destrucción, desolación y caos.

- Es cierto, eso mismo es lo que debemos de decirles. También quisiera que leyeras esta carpeta con toda la información sobre esta comisión, Rick… yo tengo que trabajar en mi reporte preliminar.

- Lisa, - Rick tomó la carpeta que ella le entregó. – No se que tal estés de ánimo… pero si no estás muy cansada tal vez podríamos ir a la ciudad después de la reunión… a caminar un poco, a comer algo… no se, a festejar nuestra nueva asignación.

Ella lo miró y sonrió al notarlo nervioso. No había nada en el mundo que la emocionara más que salir con Rick, a donde fuera y como fuera. Al parecer las cosas entre ellos podían mejorar… ya estaban mejorando, de hecho.

- De acuerdo. – ella aceptó. – Pero debemos volver pronto, mañana el trabajo comienza muy temprano en la mañana.

- Y yo voy a estar aquí, puntualmente. Ya lo verás, comandante.

- Bien, pues entonces ponte a leer los detalles de la comisión… cualquier pregunta—

- Lisa, - la interrumpió. - ¡Gracias!

- ¿Por qué?

- Aunque no lo creas, esto significa mucho para mí. Gracias por darme esta oportunidad y sobre todo, muchas gracias por confiar en mí, aun y cuando te he dado muchos motivos para no hacerlo.

Lisa lo miró casi con incredulidad. No podía creer que estaba escuchando esas palabras de la boca de Rick, del altanero e insufrible Rick Hunter. Ella quiso decirle muchas cosas, que él había salvado su vida incontables veces, que la había defendido, la había apoyado, la había acompañado más veces de las que ella podía recordar… que él había arriesgado su vida por ella tantas veces que… ¿Cómo podía él dudar de la confianza que ella le tenía?

- De nada. – fue lo único que Lisa pudo contestar y de inmediato se odió por no ser más valiente.

Rick se sentó en uno de los sillones de los puestos de control y comenzó a leer los documentos que Lisa le había entregado. Pero no podía dejar de lanzarle miradas indiscretas a Lisa. Ella había retirado las protecciones plásticas de una de las computadoras principales y se encontraba muy ocupada redactando su reporte. Rick sonreía para sí mismo al verla tan ensimismada y concentrada en su trabajo.

El teniente Hunter recordó las palabras exactas que Roy le había dicho sobre Lisa, aquel día en el taller de la base, mientras Roy reparaba su Skull-1 y ambos se refrescaban con Petite Cola.

_- Fue la mejor de su clase, tanto en la escuela militar como en la Academia Robotech, en donde se graduó con honores. Fue siempre la mejor tanto en el área académica como en el entrenamiento. La comandante Hayes es una enciclopedia con patas, pero también es una oficial aérea calificada, Rick… pero a pesar de todos sus logros personales, ella siempre ha mantenido la distancia con sus compañeros y jamás se ha permitido formar lazos afectivos, ni amistosos ni románticos con nadie._

- Lisa… - Rick pensaba, mientras la observaba trabajar. – Tal vez ahora que vamos a trabajar tan cerca uno del otro, podamos llegar a ser amigos… verdaderos amigos.

Aquella mujer lo intrigaba de una manera que nadie jamás lo había hecho antes. Deseaba llegar a conocerla, quería escuchar todos sus secretos, sus sueños, sus ilusiones. Él sabía que hasta entonces su relación no había sido exactamente amistosa, pero sentía que a pesar de todo habían formado un vínculo entre ellos. Ahora él sentía la necesidad de entrar a su mundo y conocer a la verdadera Lisa Hayes.

- Bien, ya el tiempo lo dirá. – Rick pensó, al tiempo que regresaba a su lectura.

Rick no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, sino hasta que una asistente entró al puente con una bandeja conteniendo dos tazas de café. Las puso en una consola, cerca de Lisa, saludó y salió de ahí.

- Bueno, - Lisa habló. – Un receso para tomar café… ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Cuándo pediste esto? – Rick estaba tan interesado en su lectura que no se había dado cuenta de que Lisa había llamado a la cafetería de la base para pedir los cafés.

- Hace un momento… - Lisa los estaba preparando. - ¿Leche y azúcar?

- No, negro está bien, gracias.

Rick tomó la taza que Lisa le ofrecía y ella comenzó a preparar su propio café. Rick notó que le ponía dos cucharadas de azúcar, asumiendo que a la comandante le gustaban las cosas dulces.

- Esta mañana vi las noticias, sobre la conferencia de prensa del almirante Gloval. – Rick comentó, su mirada fija en el café. – Creo que las personas de la ciudad Macross no están contentas. Sin embargo no entiendo porque se comportan de tal manera.

- ¿De tal manera? – Lisa lo miró. - ¿A qué te refieres?

- Hmmm… ¿no lo has visto? En la ciudad se han suscitado varias manifestaciones populares e incluso actos de resistencia civil.

- Pero eso es absurdo… ¿resistencia civil? Si lo único que queremos hacer es ayudar. Los civiles son una de nuestras prioridades. Con actos de esa naturaleza solo conseguirán entorpecer las operaciones y entonces habrá aun más problemas.

- Lo se, pero al parecer allá abajo en la ciudad no quieren oír hablar de los militares. Lyn Kyle fue entrevistado por el noticiero hacer rato… él es uno de los que están al frente de esas manifestaciones. Creí que después del apoyo que él y Minmai prestaron durante la última batalla, él cambiaría su postura.

Lisa bajó la mirada ante la mención de los nombres de Kyle y Minmai. Sopló a su café caliente y después cuidadosamente tomó un trago del mismo. Rick miró hacía uno de los ventanales del puesto de control y suspiró con cierta frustración.

- Tal vez no sea la mejor idea el ir a la ciudad después de todo. – comentó.

- Pues, podríamos ir con ropas civiles… no podemos ser prisioneros en nuestra propia nave, Rick.

- Si, tienes razón. Debemos de tratar de que la vida siga su curso… a pesar de lo extraño que ese curso es en estos momentos.

- Además, - Lisa comentó, mirando hacía el mismo ventanal. – Supongo que podrías aprovechar para ir a visitar a Minmai. Después de la última batalla ella se ha convertido en toda una heroína.

- Si, pareciera que fue ella la que salió a luchar contra el enemigo. – Rick comentó con cierta amargura en su voz. – Pero no, no pienso ir a visitarla.

Lisa miró al teniente y se preguntó qué podría haber pasado durante su ausencia en el SDF1 para que Rick hablara de esa manera de Minmai. Como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, él se encogió de hombros y comentó:

- No podría acercarme a ella. Kyle no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra, así que ¿qué caso tiene? Además, si ahora ella también está con todo ese asunto del anti-militarismo… bueno, yo soy un soldado.

Lisa sintió pena por Rick. Ella sabía perfectamente que él había terminado en la milicia casi por accidente, ese jamás había sido el plan de vida de Rick Hunter. Él era uno de los mejores, eso era indiscutible, pero ella sabía que tal vez Rick preferiría estar haciendo alguna otra cosa.

- Si no te hubieras involucrado en este asunto, si no hubieras entrado a la milicia¿Qué estarías haciendo ahora? – Lisa preguntó inocentemente.

Rick la miró, como si su pregunta lo hubiera sorprendido. Se encogió de hombros y su mirada regresó al ventanal frente a ellos.

- Si jamás hubiera ido a la isla Macross ese día… simplemente yo ya no estaría vivo. No después del último ataque.

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron desorbitadamente por un segundo, comprendiendo las palabras de Rick. Ella no lo había pensado así, pero si él no hubiera estado en Macross aquel fatídico día de febrero hacía dos años, él hubiera sido uno de los miles de millones de personas asesinadas durante la lluvia de la muerte. Súbitamente Lisa se sintió aliviada de tener a Rick a su lado, sano y salvo.

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Lisa¿Qué otras opciones tenías, fuera de la milicia?

- Ninguna. – La comandante respondió secamente.

Rick no quería que Lisa recordara cosas tristes. El bien sabía que había perdido a su padre apenas hacía unas horas y que, aunque trataba de hacerse la fuerte, por dentro estaba llorando. Él deseaba que Lisa pudiera darse la oportunidad de mostrarse débil y vulnerable. Esa fuerza de voluntad, esa autosuficiencia, esa terquedad eran de las cosas que más le molestaban de la comandante Hayes… y de las cosas que más le atraían de ella.

- Yo solo espero que no te arrepientas de haberme dado esta asignación, Lisa. – él cambió el tema. – No se si estoy listo para algo así.

- Lo estás, Rick… no te preocupes. Además, este puesto tiene sus ventajas. Estás en primera línea para una promoción y no solo eso, sino que los beneficios económicos son mucho mejores.

Rick asintió, sonriendo sin muchas ganas. ¿Qué importaba el dinero en aquel lugar? Sin embargo, la mirada profunda y radiante de Lisa lo hizo olvidarse de sus pensamientos amargos. Era obvio que ella se sentía muy orgullosa de él.

Lisa miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era hora de ir a la reunión con la Comisión de Ecología al mando del doctor Lang. Después de eso se cambiarían e irían a cenar a la ciudad. Ambos salieron del centro de comunicaciones y se dirigieron a la sala de juntas, en donde varias personas ya los esperaban.

---

La reunión no fue muy larga, al menos no para Lisa y Rick, que se limitaron a presentar su reporte y posteriormente se retiraron. Ambos estaban cansados y tenían hambre. Se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, con el acuerdo de encontrarse en la puerta de las barracas en media hora. Ambos necesitaban un baño y ponerse ropas civiles.

Por alguna razón Lisa sintió la necesidad de arreglarse lo mejor que pudo aquella noche. Escogió ropas cómodas e informales, pero se sentía maravilloso usar esa ropa después de haber estado uniformada durante tanto tiempo. Mientras se vestía hizo cuentas y se dio cuenta de que no había usado ropas civiles en meses. No que eso la molestara, de hecho se sentía muy bien usando su uniforme militar y cuando no lo llevaba puesto se sentía vulnerable. Pero aquella noche el cambio era bienvenido.

Cuando se dirigió a la entrada de las barracas, Rick la esperaba caminando de un lado a otro, "como león enjaulado", Lisa pensó. En cuanto la vio sonrió y se acercó a ella. Lisa devolvió la sonrisa, pensando en lo joven y atractivo que Rick se veía usando jeans y un sweater.

- Bien comandante¿A dónde desea ir a cenar?

- Bueno, dejaré que me sorprendas, Rick… y supongo que por una noche podemos olvidarnos de los rangos militares.

Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se dirigieron al ascensor que los llevaría directamente al nivel inferior, en donde la ciudad Macross estaba localizada. Mientras estaban en el elevador, ambos guardaban silencio. En realidad era como si la ropa civil que estaban usando los hubiera despojado de su armadura y protección. Ambos se sentían desprotegidos. Rick pensaba en lo mucho que se había acostumbrado al uniforme en solo unos cuantos meses.

Llegaron a nivel de ciudad Macross y cuando salieron a la calle se percataron de lo solitario que todo se veía. No había mucho movimiento y el lugar tenía un aire como de pueblo fantasma. Lisa recordó lo que Rick había dicho sobre las manifestaciones populares y por un momento se alegró de que el almirante Gloval no la hubiera asignado a la misión de reubicación de civiles. Ese era ahora el problema del coronel Maistroff y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios.

- Hay un restaurante de comida libanesa no muy lejos de aquí. – Rick apuntó hacia el final de la calle. - ¿Te gustaría ir a ahí? No lo he probado, pero Max dice que es estupendo.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Lisa sonrió de oreja a oreja. – La comida libanesa es de mis favoritas. No sabía que teníamos uno a bordo. Al parecer el único restaurante realmente conocido es el de comida china.

Lisa se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras, pero a Rick pareció no importarle aquel comentario, era casi como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Él continuó hablando sobre su comida favorita y lo mucho que extrañaba el poder cocinar.

- ¿Sabes cocinar? – aquello era tan increíble para Lisa, como si él le hubiera dicho que en sus ratos libres amaestraba tiburones o algo así.

- Bueno, no se porque te causa tanta sorpresa. – Rick soltó una risita. – Desde pequeño fui un Boy Scout, he pasado muchas noches acampando en el bosque, preparando mi propia comida… y he sobrevivido. Soy un explorador y un sobreviviente por naturaleza.

- Oh, bueno… pero entonces lo que sabes cocinar es comida de campamento. – Lisa bromeó. – Hongos, ranas, ese tipo de cosas.

Rick sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo jamás dije que fuera un gourmet¿o si?

- Tengo la impresión de que eres el tipo de persona que puede comer cualquier cosa y jamás sufre de problemas estomacales.

- Si, es cierto… si tengo hambre, podría comerme un ladrillo.

Lisa se rió y Rick la miró con una luz especial brillándole en los ojos azules. Le gustaba escuchar su risa. Era un sonido que le llegaba al corazón y lo hacía sentir feliz.

Llegaron al final de la calle y doblaron en la esquina. Ambos se detuvieron de golpe cuando vieron a una multitud congregada afuera de un edificio que enseguida reconocieron como el Hotel Centinela. Lisa suspiró profundamente cuando comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo… de hecho, no era la primera vez que Rick y ella se encontraban en ese mismo lugar, presenciando una escena parecida… había sucedido hacía ya algún tiempo, pero Lisa no pudo evitar recordar como Rick la había empujado detrás de la maquina expendedora de Petite Cola, para evitar que viera a Minmai y Kyle entrando a ese mismo hotel. Y ahora, ahí estaban otra vez… los primos Lyn rodeados de una multitud enardecida de adoradores fanáticos, y ella al lado del Rick, mirándolos desde la distancia.

Por supuesto ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Lisa se preguntaba cómo pudo estar interesada en alguien como Kyle. Ahora, después de todo lo sucedido, le parecía un hombre egocéntrico y egoísta, que a pesar de su apariencia de activista social, solo buscaba su beneficio personal. Lisa levantó su mirada y se encontró con el rostro de Rick. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Minmai y ella podía notar como se habían humedecido. Rick estaba emocionado, ella lo podía notar.

- ¡Hey! – una voz los hizo saltar. - ¡Ellos son de los militares¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Lisa y Rick dieron media vuelta, solo para toparse con un grupo de unas 5 personas que se dirigían al hotel, pero que se habían detenido al verlos ahí.

- ¡Ella siempre esta con Gloval! Creo que es su secretaria o algo así. – uno de ellos estaba apuntando hacía Lisa.

- ¡Y él es el piloto que inició aquella pelea en el restaurante chino no hace mucho!

Rick dio un paso al frente, interponiendo su cuerpo protectivamente entre aquellos hombres y Lisa. Ella no se movió de su lugar. Miró al primer hombre que había hablado directamente a los ojos, en una actitud retadora, pero no dijo nada.

- ¡Todo se ha terminado y es por culpa de ustedes!

- ¡No los queremos en nuestra ciudad¡Lárguense de aquí!

- ¡Hey! – Rick protestó. – ¡Tenemos tanto derecho como ustedes de estar en este sitio!

- ¡El único derecho que ustedes tienen es el de irse de aquí antes de que las cosas se pongan feas!

- ¡Eso es una amenaza directa que no voy a permitir!

- ¡Agarra a tu noviecita y regrésense por donde vinieron antes de que nosotros mismos nos encarguemos de mandarlos de regreso a patadas!

Uno de aquellos hombres se acercó demasiado y tomó a Lisa por el brazo, tratando de moverla. Rick se dio media vuelta y lo empujó con fuerza.

- ¡No se atreva a tocarla¡Es la comandante Hayes, primera oficial de esta nave! Un paso más y estarás en serios problemas, amigo.

- Rick… - Lisa comenzó a hablar.

- ¡No me digas! Sus rangos no significan nada para nosotros… aquí ustedes no son más que escoria militar…

La discusión se había tornado un tanto violenta, lo cual atrajo a más personas de las que se encontraban congregadas fuera del hotel. Todos comenzaron a abuchear y gritar improperios y amenazas en contra de los altos mandos del SDF1 y de la RDF. Rick estaba enojado, pero a pesar de que Lisa mantenía la dignidad e intentaba razonar con aquellas personas, no podía hacer escuchar su voz entre los gritos.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Al sonido de la voz de Kyle, todos guardaron silencio, lo cual hizo que Rick se enojara aún más, ya que las mismas personas que no habían mostrado ningún tipo de consideración para con su comandante Hayes, ahora se sometían a Kyle.

- ¡Ah, vaya! – Lyn Kyle miró a Lisa y Rick con una mirada despectiva – Entiendo… si, esto lo explica todo.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, Kyle?

Rick comenzó a reclamarle, pero la mano de Lisa se posó suavemente sobre su hombro, haciéndole saber, sin palabras, que ella se encargaría de todo. Rick dio un paso atrás, pero se mantuvo cerca de la comandante Hayes.

- Señor Lyn, creo que estas actitudes realmente no tienen razón de ser y no están haciendo ningún bien. Creo que todos deberíamos de comportarnos a la altura de las circunstancias.

- No pienso tener una discusión con usted, oficial. – Kyle replicó en un tono de voz frío y lleno de odio y rencor. – En primer lugar, no pienso que se deba discutir sobre la milicia con una mujer… en segundo lugar, yo simplemente no me rebajo al nivel de los soldados, por tanto no hablo con ellos.

Rick apretó los puños y dio un paso adelante, sin que Lisa pudiera evitarlo.

- ¡Escúchame bien, exijo respeto para la comandante Hayes! Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que sucedió allá afuera…

- Se equivoca. – Kyle replicó con rudeza. - ¿Acaso se le olvida que YO estuve en el puente durante el último combate, jovencito? Claro que tengo idea de lo que sucedió allá afuera… y de las mentiras que el capitán Gloval trató de vendernos en la transmisión de anoche. Estamos hartos de vivir como prisioneros en esta nave… estamos hartos de tener que reconstruir la ciudad dos veces por semana, después de cada uno de sus ataques… ¡estamos hartos de que los soldados se paseen por nuestra ciudad como gallitos de pelea¡Estamos hartos de ustedes!

Kyle gritó las últimas palabras y fue coreado por la multitud, que apoyaba lo que acababa de decir. Aquellas personas cerraron su cerco en torno a Lisa y Rick, haciendo que ella se sintiera nerviosa, aunque luchaba por no mostrarlo.

- ¡Deberían de estar agradecidos! No tienen idea de lo que los militares han hecho por ustedes… de cómo cada uno de nosotros nos jugamos la vida en cada uno de nuestros vuelos… ¡si ustedes hubieran visto lo que nosotros vimos en la tierra!

- ¡Sáquenlos de aquí! – La gente estaba gritando - ¡Lárguense!

- Rick… - Lisa se acercó. – Será mejor que nos vayamos… debemos evitar este tipo de situaciones. Podríamos terminar mal.

Rick gruñó pero en ese momento un hombre se acercó demasiado y le dio un empujón a Lisa. Era más de lo que el teniente Hunter podía soportar. Respondió a esa agresión tomando a aquel hombre por la solapa de su camisa y estrellándolo contra el muro. La gente comenzó a gritar y Kyle tuvo que intervenir, agarrando a Rick por los hombros y arrojándolo al piso. Rick trastabilló, pero logró mantener su balance. Le lanzó a Kyle una mirada aniquiladora e iba a lanzarse a golpearlo, pero Lisa se interpuso entre ellos, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Rick para detenerlo.

- ¡Rick, está bien! – Murmuró- ¡Vámonos, no vale la pena!

- ¡Debería de darles vergüenza! – la voz de Minmai llegó hasta ellos y todos miraron a la estrellita que avanzaba hacía donde su primo y Rick se encontraban. – Kyle, ya te he dicho que no debes de ser tan apasionado… todos aquí conocen y comprenden tu posición en contra de la milicia, simplemente no deberías dejarte provocar.

- ¿Dejarte provocar? – Rick preguntó, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba. - ¡Minmai!

Lisa bajó la mirada, sintiendo como los músculos de Rick se tensaban bajo su uniforme tan solo con ver a Minmai. No tenía el valor de mirar a esa chica de frente.

- Rick, me decepcionas. – Minmai seguía hablando. – No es la primera vez que estás involucrado en esta clase de peleas… ¡deberías de madurar y darte cuenta de que a pesar de que estás entrenado para pelear, muchos de nosotros no queremos la guerra!

- Pero Minmai, yo…

Minmai fue hasta Kyle y lo tomó por el brazo. Él sonrió triunfalmente y le lanzó a Rick una mirada de profundo desprecio. Rick apretó los puños, tratando de controlarse.

- Vamos Kyle… regresemos al hotel.

- Si… vamos… y usted, señorita, - se dirigió a Lisa – cuando saque a pasear a su perro, será mejor que no olvide ponerle su collar, su cadena… y un bozal.

Rick dio un paso al frente, pero Lisa lo detuvo. Rick sentía una oleada de odio recorriéndole las venas como si fuera lava ardiente, pero en cuanto sus ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos color esmeralda de la comandante Hayes, su mirada se suavizó. Con tan sólo mirarlo a los ojos, ella era capaz de decirle mil cosas que él comprendió perfectamente. No valía la pena rebajarse a una pelea con Lyn Kyle.

Rick levantó la mirada y vio como Kyle y Minmai se alejaban, seguidos por la multitud. Varias personas se detuvieron al lado de Lisa y Rick para dirigirles algún insulto o simplemente para lanzarles miradas que mataban. Ellos se mantuvieron firmes en sus lugares, mostrando la dignidad y gallardía militar.

Rick no podía apartar su mirada de Minmai. Antes de que ella entrara al hotel, miró a Rick por última vez. Levantó su mano, en un gesto de despedida que Rick simplemente ignoró. Bajó su mirada y encontró a Lisa que lo observaba con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si… muy bien. – Rick murmuró entre dientes y desvió su mirada.

Era increíble pensar que hacía unas horas él y Minmai se habían besado… él le había confesado que la amaba… ella le había dicho que cantaría para él durante la batalla. Pero después ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de saber si Rick había sobrevivido al combate o no. No que eso le sorprendiera demasiado, ya que cuando estuvo en el hospital tras ser herido por fuego amigo, ella solo fue a verlo por petición de Roy y cuando lo hizo solo habló sobre ella… y luego se durmió.

Rick se sobresaltó cuando sintió que Lisa lo tomaba de la mano, para alejarlo de aquel lugar. Él se dejó guiar sin oponer resistencia.

- Creo que fue una mala idea venir aquí. – Lisa hablaba, mientras se dirigían de vuelta al ascensor.- Lamento mucho que haya sucedido esto, Rick… si hubiera sabido que la situación era tan tensa…

- No te preocupes, Lisa. Esto no es culpa nuestra…

Caminaron en silencio hasta el elevador. Aunque Lisa había soltado la mano de Rick, él se mantenía cerca de ella y en un momento incluso se atrevió a poner su mano sobre el hombro de su comandante, lo que hizo que ella sintiera una descarga de energía por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo pudieron atreverse a tratarte de la manera que lo hicieron? – Rick habló en voz baja, pero llena de rabia y frustración. – Tu has hecho tanto por estas personas, Lisa… te enfrentaste al consejo, estuviste en la Base Alaska, casi pierdes la vida por tratar de mejorar la situación de los civiles… y así es como te lo agradecen. Estas personas no merecen ninguna consideración… ¿Cómo pueden ser tan ingratos?

Lisa se sentía realmente conmovida al saber que Rick estaba tan preocupado por ella. Sin embargo, siendo una mujer nacida, crecida y educada en una familiar militar, ella sabía mejor que nadie que las personas generalmente no comprender el verdadero deber militar ni su espíritu de servicio. La mayoría de las veces los civiles se quejaban de los militares, sin detenerse a pensar por un momento que ellos estaban entrenados para defenderlos a toda costa… aún con el sacrificio de sus propias vidas.

- Gracias por defenderme, Rick. – Lisa respondió mientras esperaban el ascensor. – Realmente estoy muy apenada de que hayas tenido que vivir eso.

- ¿Yo? No, no tienes porque preocuparte por mi… yo solo soy un soldado, uno de tantos pilotos a bordo… pero tú… ¡si tan solo ellos supieran la clase de mujer que eres y todo lo que has hecho por ellos!

Lisa miró a Rick, sorpresa claramente reflejada en su rostro cuando lo escuchó decir esas palabras. Ella no sabía que el teniente Hunter la viera de esa manera. Sintió que se ruborizó un poco, pero no pudo decir nada más, pues el elevador se abrió y Rick le cedió el paso galantemente.

- Primero las damas.

- Gracias.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que más me molesta de todo esto? – Rick preguntó, al tiempo que se recargaba pesadamente en la pared del ascensor.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que desde aquella vez que nos quedamos atrapados, el día del estreno de la película de Minmai, te dije que quería invitarte a cenar… pero esa cena nunca llegó. El día que pensé en hacerlo, tú saliste rumbo a Alaska… y ahora, que por fin iba a cumplir con esa cena, sucedió esto.

Lisa sonrió casi divertida.

- Bueno… digamos que aun me debes esa cena… pero dices que eres un buen cocinero… ¿Por qué no vamos a mi camarote y preparamos algo de cenar ahí? La comida libanesa puede esperar, después de todo.

Rick miró a Lisa y le regaló una mirada y una sonrisa que fueron suficientes para borrar de la mente de la comandante el mal momento vivido en la ciudad.

- ¡Me parece una excelente idea! Eres afortunada de que los camarotes de los oficiales sean más cómodos que los de los soldados y hasta tengan cocina.

- Una cocina pequeña, que en realidad nunca uso.

- Ya le daremos un buen uso de ahora en adelante, Lisa. – la puerta del elevador se abrió y Rick le ofreció su brazo a la comandante. - ¿Me permite?

Lisa soltó una risita y tomó el brazo que Rick le ofrecía. Así ambos se dirigieron al camarote de Lisa.

---

La comandante Hayes se alegró de que el día anterior hubiera pedido que se le surtiera su despensa y su pequeño refrigerador. Por lo menos tenía lo necesario para preparar una cena rápida y alguna fruta para ofrecerle a Rick mientras tanto. Pero el teniente Hunter parecía determinado a probarle a Lisa que podía ser un buen cocinero si se lo proponía. Prepararon unos sándwiches, ensalada y té helado. Era algo ligero, pero a Lisa jamás le había gustado cenar demasiado. Recordaba aquel viejo dicho de que hay que desayunar como rey, comer como caballero y cenar como mendigo. Tal vez eso, junto con el ejercicio, habían contribuido a su excelente salud y resistencia física.

Ambos se sentaron el la pequeña sala del camarote de la comandante. Lisa puso sobre la mesa de centro el té helado y la ensalada, mientras Rick se encargaba de los sándwiches y de la fruta picada que había preparado a último minuto. Lisa regresó a la cocina por unos platos, vasos y cubiertos. Rick la miró alejarse sin poder quitarse la sonrisa que tenía en los labios. Mientras habían estado en la pequeña cocineta preparando la cena, en más de dos ocasiones habían chocado o habían estado a punto de derramar algo. Habían estado discutiendo, como lo hacían tan frecuentemente, pero de manera casi juguetona. Era obvio que estaban bastante cómodos el uno con el otro y que se sentían más a gusto en las barracas que en las calles de la ciudad.

Cuando Rick se encontró solo en la sala, se preguntó en qué momento había entrado tan profundamente al mundo de la milicia. Se había involucrado con todo eso porque Roy lo había impulsado y porque estaba cansado de vagar sin rumbo fijo por ciudad Macross, lamentándose de su suerte. Él quería volar… y siendo parte de la RDF había pulido sus habilidades como piloto. Se sentía muy orgulloso y satisfecho de lo que había logrado. Pero entre sus razones para unirse al ejercito jamás habían estado la de pelear o matar, como Kyle parecía sugerirlo. Los soldado debían luchar, incluso sacrificar la propia vida, para defender a esos civiles que en esos momentos se encontraban manifestándose en las calles de Macross.

Rick se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, extendiendo sus brazos sobre el respaldo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a una de las ventanas de aquel camarote. Afuera todo se veía oscuro y muerto.

- Este es mi mundo ahora, y estoy más conforme de estar aquí, luchando por lo que creo que si estuviera allá abajo, actuando tan estúpidamente como Kyle y los demás lo están haciendo.

Sin poder evitarlo, su pensamiento voló a Minmai y la forma en que lo había tratado esa noche. Había algo en ella que lo desconcertaba, el hecho de que un día podía enviarlo a las estrellas, y al día siguiente al infierno. Rick jamás la había comprendido. Siempre parecía estar ocupada en sus asuntos, sólo le importaba lo que a ella concernía. Cuando había aceptado cantar durante la batalla, Rick había pensado que finalmente estaba madurando. Sin embargo estaba equivocado.

- Supongo que cantar durante la batalla fue una buena estrategia de mercadotecnia. – Rick pensó.- Su fama ha crecido… no desmerito el valor de Minmai y lo mucho que su música tuvo que ver en el resultado final de esa batalla… pero ahora la tratan como si hubiera luchado y vencido a los zentraedis ella sola… ¿Y quién recuerda a todos los pilotos que cayeron durante el combate?

Rick miró hacía la cocina, en donde Lisa estaba ocupada con los platos. Viéndola así no parecía que ella fuera una de las oficiales con más alto rango dentro del SDF1. Nadie pensaría que gracias a esa mujer, que se veía tan ordinaria y tan sencilla, muchas vidas se habían salvado. Nadie, más que Rick, sabía el precio que Lisa había pagado por su lealtad al servicio. Lisa jamás había sido inmadura ni egoísta… y definitivamente, jamás se había adjudicado el crédito por ninguna victoria.

Pero sobre todo, era Lisa quien más se preocupaba por él. Cuando estaba allá afuera, en combate, era la voz de Lisa la que siempre lo guiaba. El ni siquiera tenía que mirar sus instrumentos cuando ella le daba indicaciones. Confiaba tanto en ella, que las indicaciones que recibía de ellas las seguía sin siquiera cuestionarlas… con las ordenes era diferente. Lisa era demasiado estricta, para el gusto de Rick.

- Sin embargo quizás sea eso lo que me ha hecho superarme como piloto. Ella no tolera errores… pero lo hace porque se preocupa por mí. Si me exige tanto debe de ser porque no quiere que nada me suceda. Uno no puede ser demasiado cuidadoso cuando está volando. Todas las precauciones son pocas.

Rick agachó su mirada, pensando en que Minmai en realidad jamás se había preocupado por él. El encuentro de esa noche, por ejemplo. Él bien hubiera podido haber muerto en la batalla, pero ella ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar por él al término del combate. Y ahora, que lo había visto, no tuvo ni una sola palabra amistosa para él. Había actuado casi como si no lo conociera. Rick sentía que el corazón le dolía.

- ¿En qué momento te perdí, Minmai?

- ¿Rick? – la voz de Lisa lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. - ¿Qué te pasa¿Te sientes bien?

Rick levantó la mirada y sonrió. Era increíble como Minmai no se preocupaba por saber si había sobrevivido una batalla, en cambio ahí estaba Lisa, preguntándole si se sentía bien tan solo porque lo veía un poco cansado.

- Estoy bien, Lisa… siéntate y come. No queremos morir de hambre¿verdad?

- No, claro que no.

Ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio. Aparentemente había algo que les preocupaba pero no estaban de humor para hablar de ello. Rick no podía apartar su mente de Minmai… tenía a Lisa justo frente a él, pero aun así su pensamiento se encontraba lejos, en algún lugar del Hotel Centinela de Ciudad Macross.

- ¿Rick?

- Lo siento, Lisa… -finalmente apartó a un lado su comida y se puso de pie, yendo a la ventana. – Todavía estoy molesto por lo que ocurrió esta noche… la manera en cómo te trataron y bueno… me da rabia pensar que fui yo el que trajo a ese estúpido de Kyle a la nave. ¡Jamás debí de haberlo hecho!

Lisa miró a Rick por un momento, sin decir nada. Algo dentro de ella le decía que había mucho más en la actitud de Rick. Ella sabía que él estaba así de molesto por la manera en que Minmai lo había tratado esa noche. Lisa sentía que el corazón se le partía por mitad, pero odiaba ver a Rick así, por lo que decidió tratar de subirle el ánimo, aún a costa de su propio dolor.

- Rick… sobre Minmai… bueno, después de la batalla es lógico que la gente de la ciudad la vea como un emblema, un icono de la voluntad humana. Ellos no quieren saber nada de los militares en estos momentos, es lógico que busquen una heroína como ella dentro de la sociedad civil.

- Si, lo se… - Rick se sentó frente a Lisa y escondió su rostro en sus manos. – No se porque me molesta tanto… se suponía que ya era un caso cerrado… antes de entrar en combate yo fui a despedirme de ella.

- ¿Por qué? - Lisa estaba impresionada con lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Porque se que jamás la volveré a ver… al menos no como lo hacía antes. Tal vez vivamos en la misma nave o en la misma ciudad, pero no vivimos en el mismo mundo. Somos demasiado diferentes… esto simplemente se acabó, Lisa. Ya no puedo seguir viviendo solo de promesas y de ilusiones.

- Lo entiendo.

Si esas palabras encendieron en Lisa una luz de esperanza, las que vinieron después fueron como una ráfaga de aire que violentamente extinguió esa luz.

- ¡Pero a pesar de todo no logro sacármela de la cabeza! Siempre está ahí… y siento que siempre estará… lo que realmente me duele es saber que aquí estaré yo, pensando en ella toda la vida… mientras que yo a ella no podría importarle menos.

- No digas eso, Rick. – Lisa estaba luchando por no llorar. – Estoy segura que las cosas mejorarán una vez que logremos volver a la rutina.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Se hizo un silencio profundo, pesado y muy largo en la habitación. Ambos se sentían incómodos con el rumbo que las cosas habían tomado esa noche. ¡Y pensar que todo parecía ir tan bien al principio!

- Es difícil perder a la persona que amas. – la voz de Lisa hizo que Rick tomara conciencia de la realidad, pero no tuvo el ánimo de siquiera mirarla. – El mundo pierde su razón de ser y la vida su sentido… los días pasan dolorosamente lentos y el hastío y el cansancio se convierten en tus compañeros constantes… uno jamás llega a recuperarse completamente de eso.

Rick bajó la mirada, sabiendo que Lisa se estaba refiriendo a su propia historia con Karl Riber, un nombre que le había llegado a ser odioso y no sabía exactamente porqué.

- Al menos tú todavía tienes la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas con Minmai. Ambos están vivos, Rick… mientras hay vida hay esperanza.

Rick no respondió. Se notaba distante y ausente y Lisa se preguntó si siquiera había escuchado lo que le había dicho. Ella no sabía porqué había hablado de esa manera y se odio a sí misma. Ahí estaba Rick, vulnerable y perdido. Era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a él, demostrarle cuanto le importaba… y en lugar de hacer eso, ella estaba ahí, alentándolo en una relación que no tenía futuro y sintiendo cómo su corazón se hacía pedazos con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

- ¿Acaso esto es amor? – Lisa se preguntó. – ¿El no importarte tu propio sufrimiento ni los sacrificios que tengas que hacer, con tal de que tu ser amado sea feliz?

Lisa bajó su mirada y la clavó en el piso. Sus ojos verdes se notaban particularmente tristes esa noche. No sabía qué más decir o qué más hacer para hacer que Rick se sintiera mejor. De pronto sintió las manos fuertes de Rick cubriendo a las suyas propias. Se sentían frías y húmedas, pero aun así le provocaron una onda de calor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Levantó sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos azul cobalto de Rick mirándola insistentemente.

- Perdón Lisa… no quise arruinarte la noche. Soy un tonto… en realidad mis problemas no son los tuyos y yo no debí—

- No Rick, está bien. – lo interrumpió. – Tú sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo y que si necesitas hablar, aquí estoy. A veces sacar las cosas que llevamos dentro ayuda a aliviar un poco el dolor.

- Es cierto, - Rick no soltaba sus manos – pero me siento mal contigo, porque estoy aquí llorando mis desgracias sin ponerme a pensar que tu has sufrido mucho más que yo… con lo que pasó en la Base Alaska con—

Rick no se atrevió a mencionar al padre de Lisa, pero ella lo entendió de todas maneras. Movió la cabeza afirmativamente y susurró:

- Todo está bien ahora. Mi padre siempre me dijo que cuando uno provenía de una familia militar, había que vivir la vida sin remordimientos. Creo que todos los Hayes estamos preparados para morir. Cualquier día es un buen día para morir.

- No Lisa… no todos los Hayes tienen ese destino… hay una Hayes en particular cuyo destino es la grandeza… alcanzar las estrellas y llegar a ser el nombre más respetado y brillante en todo el árbol genealógico de la familia. Estoy hablando de una tal Elizabeth Hayes¿te suena el nombre?

A pesar de la tristeza que sentía en ese momento, Lisa se rió, lo cual hizo sonreír a Rick. El llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de Lisa y ella cerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos del teniente entre sus cabellos. Una descarga eléctrica le sacudió el cuerpo. Rick la atrajo hacia sí, pegando su frente a la de la comandante Hayes y sonriéndole con cariño.

- Olvidemos nuestras desgracias Lisa… mañana el trabajo va a ser muy pesado y esta noche se supone que sería divertida. Discúlpame por arruinarla de esta manera.

- Tú no has arruinado nada, Rick. – ella susurró. – Todo está bien.

Rick asintió con la cabeza y se separó de Lisa, quien suspiró profundamente, como si perdiera algo. Rick alcanzó el plato de comida de la comandante y se lo entregó. Después agarró el suyo.

- No podemos desperdiciar una comida tan buena… así que mejor hay que tratar de pasar una velada agradable… te voy a contar una historia graciosa de cuando era un niño y Roy trabajaba en el circo aéreo de mi padre… un día—

Rick comenzó a contar esa historia y mil más siguieron. Poco a poco ambos se relajaron y para el final de la velada el ambiente era muy diferente en el camarote de Lisa. Ambos estaban sentados juntos en el sofá. Lisa se había quitado los zapatos y tenía las piernas subidas al sofá, mientras que Rick, sentado de lado para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos, escuchaba embelesado las historias que ella le contaba de sus días en la Academia Robotech. De vez en cuando tomaban un sorbo al café que sostenían en la mano, pero volvían a su conversación de inmediato.

Fue el sonido de la alarma del reloj de Rick lo que les hizo darse cuenta de la hora. Era media noche y ambos debían reportarse en sus estaciones de trabajo a las 0700.

- ¡Es demasiado tarde! – Rick se puso de pie. – Lo siento Lisa, no quise importunarte pero el tiempo se nos fue sin sentirlo.

- Ni lo menciones, Rick… yo tampoco me había dado cuenta de la hora. Creo que debemos de descansar. Mañana vamos a recibir nuestra primera asignación y debemos estar listos.

- ¿Es decir que comenzaremos a volar otra vez?

- No lo se, Rick. No se qué es lo que tenga en mente el almirante Gloval.

- No importa, de todas maneras ahí estaré, bien puntual. No te vas a arrepentir de haberme elegido para ese puesto, Lisa. Voy a dar lo mejor de mí.

- Yo se que lo harás, no tengo dudas.

- Bueno… - Rick dudó un poco. – Será mejor que me vaya entonces… Lisa, esta noche fue muy extraña, pero disfrute mucho tu compañía y espero que esta no sea la última vez que cenamos juntos. Me encantaría volver a hacerlo pronto y bueno, no olvides que te debo una cena libanesa.

Lisa asintió y le sonrió dulcemente a Rick. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y una vez ahí, Rick se detuvo para mirarla otra vez.

- Quiero que te vayas directamente a la cama y te duermas, Lisa. – Rick ordenó con suavidad pero con firmeza. Después cambió su tono de voz para añadir la siguiente frase en un tono jovial y bromista. – Es una orden directa, comandante.

- ¡Vaya! – Lisa se rió. – Parece que ahora los patos les tiran a las escopetas. Eso se llama abuso de autoridad, teniente.

- Cierto, pero recuerda que esta noche no existen los rangos.

Lisa sonreía cálidamente, lo que hacía que Rick sintiera un calorcillo muy especial en el pecho. Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente y habló:

- De acuerdo… pero en tal caso yo le ordeno que vaya directamente a su habitación y también se meta en la cama de inmediato.

- Esa es una orden que no voy a cuestionar… no tienes que repetírmela.

- Pasé una velada muy agradable contigo Rick… muchas gracias por todo.

El sonrió apenado y se paso la mano por su cabello rebelde, antes de extendérsela a Lisa. Ella estrechó su mano con fuerza, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Te veo en la mañana, Lisa. Descansa.

- Tu también Rick.

El teniente Hunter abandonó la habitación de la comandante Hayes, pero antes de irse le dio a Lisa un abrazo fuerte y muy cálido. Aquello solo duró unos cuantos segundos, pero fue suficiente para poner a Lisa en orbita. Rick ya no dijo nada, solo le dedicó una última sonrisa y enseguida se echó a correr, en dirección a su habitación.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa suspiró. - ¡Buenas noches, teniente Hunter!

Lisa entró a su camarote y decidió seguir las ordenes de Rick sin siquiera cuestionarlas. Fue directamente a su habitación, se puso su pijama y en poco tiempo ya estaba metida bajo las sábanas, durmiendo profundamente, mientras los eventos del día se le amontonaban el la cabeza.


	3. Capítulo 3

**LAMENTACIÓN DE OTOÑO**

**por Evi**

CAPITULO III

Ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde los fatídicos eventos de la Lluvia del Terror y la última gran batalla. Las cosas a bordo del SDF1 no habían cambiado mucho, en cuanto a los civiles se refería, pero los altos mandos hacían todo lo posible por mantener la situación controlada. Se estaba trabajando muy duro en todos los frentes y el almirante Gloval se sentía satisfecho de las misiones que se habían asignado y los nombramientos que se habían hecho.

La misión civil a cargo del coronel Maistroff había tenido serios contratiempos con la planeación y urbanización de la Nueva Ciudad Macross, pero finalmente las cosas comenzaban a tomar forma. Ya se había comenzado con las labores de urbanización y se esperaba que los civiles se estuvieran reubicando en la nueva ciudad en nueve meses. Parecía mucho tiempo, pero había una razón perfectamente lógica para ello. Cuando se les había informado a las autoridades de Ciudad Macross de dicha resolución, los problemas civiles habían comenzado de nuevo, sin embargo se logró convencer a la población de la necesidad de tal medida y al final – milagrosamente – las personas lo habían comprendido. Los mandos del SDF1 se preguntaban si se había hecho una excelente labor diplomática o si bien, tal acuerdo se había logrado gracias a que Lyn Kyle estaba muy ocupado preparando una serie de conciertos de Minmai, por lo que no había nadie que liderara las manifestaciones. De cualquier modo, se estaba trabajando a toda marcha.

La misión científica, a cargo del doctor Lang, aunque de proporciones épicas era más sencilla de manejar que la civil. El Dr. Lang solía bromear que prefería pelearse con sus computadoras que con los habitantes de Macross. La recuperación ecológica del planeta era la primera prioridad de dicha comisión. Para ello constantemente se "sembraban" nubes en la atmósfera terrestre, con ayuda de los cazas VT y otras naves Robotech. Dichas nubes producían una lluvia constante que estaba, poco a poco, asentando la ceniza y el polvo que cubrían el globo terráqueo después del ataque de Dolza. Esa densa capa de material impedía la entrada de la luz del sol a la superficie terrestre, impidiendo así la restauración de la vida. Por lo cual, la prioridad número uno del doctor Lang y su equipo era el asentamiento de las partículas. Se había previsto que estas estarían totalmente controladas en un año, y era por eso que hasta entonces se reubicarían a los civiles fuera de la nave. Se estaban llevando a cabo acciones muy serias para reducir los niveles de radioactividad y contaminación en el sector en donde la Nueva Macross se ubicaría. Todo esto se englobaba en la misión que se había llamado "Operación Purificación Atmosférica de la Tierra" o simplemente OPAT.

Conjuntamente se estaban llevando a cabo trabajos para crear en torno a la Nueva Macross zonas de recuperación natural planeadas, en las cuales se había creado de manera artificial las condiciones naturales para la recuperación de la flora y fauna terrestre.

Y finalmente estaba la misión militar a cargo de la teniente comandante Lisa Hayes. El almirante Gloval estaba particularmente orgulloso del trabajo y desempeño de la comandante Hayes, a quien veía como a una hija. Cuando la había puesto al frente de esa misión, él sabía que Lisa se superaría a sí misma. Era una mujer de retos y este era el más grande que había enfrentado en su vida militar. Gloval le había dado carta blanca a Lisa para que organizara a su equipo de la manera que mejor le pareciera y ella así lo había hecho.

La elección del teniente Hunter como Comandante de Operaciones Militares no había sorprendido a Gloval. Le había parecido la elección obvia y la más acertada. El sabía que Lisa tenía un interés particular en el teniente Hunter, pero la había observado muchas veces en el puente, mientras le daba ordenes. Él sabía que a pesar de sus sentimientos, Lisa le exigía a Rick Hunter el doble que a cualquier otro piloto, lo cual terminaba por molestar al teniente y aquello siempre terminaba con Rick y Lisa discutiendo en el Tac-Net. Sin embargo Gloval sabía que el muchacho se había superado mucho y secretamente deseaba que Rick algún día supiera reconocer que su rápido ascenso en la milicia y sus promociones mucho tenían que ver con el apoyo incondicional de Lisa Hayes.

Gloval sabía que Lisa y Rick habían estado trabajando hombro con hombro durante esos tres meses. Rick había tomado muy seriamente su asignación y lo que había comenzado simplemente como una misión de vuelos de rutina y ubicación de armamento se había pronto expandido. Ahora la comisión militar además se encargaba de las decenas de zentraedis que cada día llegaban al SDF1, solicitando asilo. También se encargaban de los ocasionales enfrentamientos y rebeliones que sucedían entre los zentraedis desertores y en general la protección militar del SDF1.

Era un trabajo muy pesado y Gloval estaba consiente de que había veces que la comandante Hayes trabajaba hasta 40 horas continuas. Él jamás había visto a nadie con tanta devoción a su trabajo ni tanto amor al deber como Lisa.

El almirante Gloval sostenía un reporte en la mano, pero su mirada estaba clavada en la ventana de su oficina, en donde las gotas de lluvia golpeaban insistentemente, como lo habían hecho sin parar durante ya más de 8 semanas. Finalmente sus ojos regresaron al reporte que tenía en la mano y siguió leyendo con atención.

"Probables sobrevivientes en Sudamérica, Asia y África", leyó una y otra vez.

Los sistemas de comunicación del SDF1 habían captado débiles señales de radio provenientes de dichos lugares. Esa mañana la nave de comunicaciones Ojo de Gato II había salido del SDF1 con el objeto de ubicar las transmisiones y en su caso, lanzar equipos de rescate. Lisa había querido participar en dicha misión, pero Gloval le había denegado el acceso, objetando que era ahí en donde la necesitaban, y era cierto.

Pero había otra razón para tal negativa… Gloval puso el reporte a un lado y sus ojos se dirigieron a la pantalla de su computadora, en la cual se leía con letras grandes y bien claras: "Misión Sahara I". Miró el reloj que estaba en el muro frente a él y se preguntó en dónde estaría la comandante Hayes y porqué no se había presentado ante él todavía.

---

Por su parte, Lisa se encontraba en uno de los hangares del SDF1, recargada contra la pared y esperando pacientemente a que el VT-VF1S Skull-001 regresara de su patrullaje. Mientras esperaba, su mente comenzó a vagar y recordó todo lo que habían trabajado en los 3 meses anteriores. No había sido fácil, pero con la ayuda de su equipo las cosas siempre salían bien. Al principio Lisa había estado un tanto nerviosa de conocer a Miriya Sterling, pero tan pronto como ambas mujeres se encontraron cara a cara, congeniaron de una manera tal que Max y Rick tuvieron que pasar muchas noches jugando videojuegos en el camarote de los Sterling, mientras las chicas tenían noches "sólo para mujeres".

Lisa se rió, pensando en lo gracioso que era el mostrarle a Miriya la forma de vida terrestre, ya que la Zentraedi parecía tener problemas entendiendo muchos de los conceptos que Lisa trataba de explicarle. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un poco lenta en cuanto a las costumbres humanas, volando era otra cosa. Max y Miriya juntos formaban la mancuerna más peligrosa de la RDF.

El Skull-1 descendió y se detuvo cerca de donde Lisa lo estaba esperando en el hangar de la base. Rick salió de la cabina y brincó hasta el piso, se quitó el casco y se encaminó hacia Lisa.

- ¡Vaya comandante! No esperaba que estuviera aquí para recibirme. Eso solo puede significar dos cosas, o estoy en problemas o… - lo pensó un poco.- O en realidad no se que otra cosa pueda significar.

Lisa negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar al lado de Rick rumbo a los vestidores.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo, Rick?

- Bien, tu deberías de saberlo, después de todo tu estuviste dándome instrucciones todo el tiempo el en Tac Net. Aun no comprendo porqué decidiste enviarnos al cuadrante 14, yo considero que el cuadrante 13 aun no estaba completamente cubierto.

- Estaba recibiendo reportes de la comisión científica. Los escuadrones de apoyo ya realizaron labores de reconocimiento en esa área, no tenía caso.

Rick se encogió de hombros, diciéndose a sí mismo que no debería de cuestionar las órdenes de su comandante. Pero él era una persona que necesitaba razones para aceptar las órdenes.

- Rick, el almirante Gloval quiere vernos.

- ¿Vernos¿A nosotros? - Lisa asintió con la cabeza. – Es decir… ¿A ti y a mí?

- Si, cuando ordené el regreso a la base recibí un mensaje suyo bastante claro diciendo que la comandante Hayes y el teniente Hunter se presentaran en su oficina en cuanto volvieras del patrullaje.

- ¡Vaya¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que ahora sí estoy en problemas?

Lisa sonrió levemente.

- Ve a cambiarte Rick, te espero en la entrada.

- Dame 10 minutos y estaré listo.

---

El almirante Gloval tenía la vista fija en la lluvia que golpeaba su ventana. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, fumando plácidamente su pipa. Ese era el único lugar de la nave en donde podía hacerlo sin que alguien le gritara que estaba prohibido. Alguien llamó a la puerta y él respondió, sabiendo precisamente de quienes se trataba.

- ¡Adelante comandante Hayes! Teniente Hunter, pasen por favor.

Ambos saludaron formalmente y Gloval devolvió el saludo.

- Señor¿en que podemos servirle?

- Bien, comandante… he estado siguiendo muy de cerca los reportes de su comisión. Ha hecho un trabajo excelente y quiero que sepa que me siento orgulloso de usted y que espero que su nivel de trabajo siga como hasta ahora.

- Gracias señor, puede confiar en mí. Usted sabe que el único orgullo que tengo es el de mi trabajo bien hecho.

- Lo se comandante… en cuanto a usted, teniente Hunter, me he dado cuenta de que la elección de la comandante de designarlo como Comandante de Operaciones Militares fue la mejor.

- Gracias, señor. – Rick siempre se ponía un poco nervioso cuando tenía que ver al almirante Gloval, pero el que lo estuviera felicitando lo hizo sentirse más nervioso aún. A la vez que sintió un enorme agradecimiento por Lisa y la oportunidad que ella le estaba dando.

- Ahora bien, sé que tienen demasiado trabajo tal y como están las cosas en estos momentos. Sin embargo ustedes han acumulado una experiencia invaluable en misiones de reconocimiento y recuperación. Según sus reportes, comandante Hayes, el día de hoy terminarían el cuadrante 14.

- Efectivamente, señor y así se hizo. El sargento Sterling y Miriya se encuentran en estos momentos realizando el informe preliminar.

- Bien, los felicito porque con este trabajo podemos decir que termina la primera etapa de su comisión. La siguiente es una misión especial con duración de otros tres meses.

- Estamos preparados para aceptarla, señor.

Gloval le entregó a Lisa una carpeta con el sello de "Material Clasificado" en ella. La comandante Hayes la miró con curiosidad y luego sus ojos se clavaron en Gloval, cuestionando en silencio aquello que tenía en las manos.

- Es la Operación Sahara. – el comenzó a explicar. – Hay una zona que hemos llamado el cuadrante noreste. Era una zona densamente poblada de la tierra y suponemos que en ese lugar podemos encontrar mucho material reciclable que sería de gran importancia para nosotros. El ataque Zentraedi se enfocó en las zonas con blancos militares y en las zonas más pobladas de la tierra. Sabemos que las posibilidades de encontrar sobrevivientes son nulas, pero el material reciclable es ahora lo que más nos importa. La construcción de la Nueva Macross está absorbiendo muchos recursos y en estos momentos cualquier material es importante.

- Lo comprendo, señor.

Rick miraba a Gloval y a Lisa y de pronto se sintió como un extraño en esa oficina, como si tal solo fuera un espectador. Lisa estaba hojeando los documentos que se le habían entregado, mientras Gloval seguía hablando.

- Es una misión que preferimos mantener en secreto porque los civiles han estado bajo control últimamente y no queremos que se alboroten otra vez sin razón. Y ustedes saben que pretextos no les faltan… el hecho de que vayan ustedes a una zona que fue tan poblada podría dar pie a que muchos de ellos comenzaran a exigir recuperación de cuerpos o de propiedades. Preferimos mantener la misión con un perfil bajo.

- Entiendo señor… así que usted quiere que nosotros salgamos en esta misión… pero ¿Qué pasará con el Comando y Control de Comunicaciones?

- Yo creo que las chicas pueden manejar las cosas perfectamente bien. – Gloval sonrió. – De todas maneras la teniente Grant será temporalmente transferida al Centro de Comando. En su ausencia, comandante Hayes, ella tomará el control.

- Bien. – Lisa suspiró aliviada. – Pero eso significa que partiremos pronto.

- Si, en cuanto se complete el abastecimiento de las naves y el convoy que la acompañaran, comandante. Pienso que todo estará listo en no más de 2 o 3 días. Teniente Hunter, usted y su escuadrón serán el apoyo militar de esta misión.

- ¡A la orden, almirante!

- Muy bien… entonces estudien sus instrucciones. Comandante Hayes, póngase en contacto con la teniente Grant, ella está a cargo del aprovisionamiento del convoy. Teniente Hunter, usted transmita las ordenes a su escuadrón. Prepárense para partir, consideren que estarán fuera del SDF1 por tres meses. Ahora pueden retirarse, se les ha otorgado un periodo de descanso hasta que comience la misión.

- ¡Si señor!

Ambos saludaron militarmente y salieron de la oficina. Ya en el pasillo Rick miró interrogativamente a Lisa, como esperando sus ordenes.

- Pues ya escuchaste al almirante… habla con Max y Miriya y después serás libre por un par de días.

- No… - Rick contestó. – Quiero estudiar la misión y las instrucciones que nos dieron… tal vez podríamos hacerlo juntos. Yo se que tu siempre haces ese trabajo y después te dedicas a darnos ordenes, pero creo que sería mejor para ambos si de antemano los dos supiéramos de que se trata todo esto. No que esté cuestionándote, Lisa pero…

- Lo se… bueno, si de esa manera evito futuras discusiones y desacuerdos, entonces me parece bien. Tal vez podríamos comenzar a revisar esta carpeta esta noche. ¿Te parece?

- Pues voy a buscar a los Sterling… te veo en tu camarote a las 2000¿de acuerdo? – Rick se alejó a toda prisa. - ¡Ah, y no vayas a cenar!

- ¡Me muero de hambre! - Lisa protestó.

- ¡Tenga un poco de autocontrol, comandante Hayes! – Rick gritó antes de dar vuelta en la esquina.

---

Lisa había tenido suficiente tiempo para escribir su reporte del día, dar algunas ordenes en el módulo de control, - en donde, dicho sea de paso, de alguna forma el Trío Terrible ya sabía que Lisa había sido asignada a una misión especial y que Claudia estaría con ellas- y finalmente se dirigió a su camarote.

Cuando miró el reloj se dio cuenta de que tenía tiempo de tomar un largo y relajante baño, algo con lo que había estado soñando durante días, pues sus turnos de trabajo habían sido de 18 horas diarias. Apenas y había tenido tiempo para medio comer y medio dormir. Tenía ganas de tomar un baño tibio y no una ducha de 5 minutos. Pasó casi una hora relajándose en la bañera y después se vistió con ropa informal; algo cómodo para andar por el camarote.

No había mentido cuando le había dicho a Rick que tenía hambre, porque de hecho así era. Pensó en preparar algo rápido para cenar, pero al final simplemente decidió esperar. Puso algo de música tranquila y se sentó en el sofá de su pequeña sala. Se recargó pesadamente en el respaldo, dejando escapar un suspiro, y cerró los ojos. La carpeta con las instrucciones estaba frente a ella, en la mesita de café, pero Lisa no hizo siquiera el intento de echarles un vistazo. Estaba exhausta y pensó que los días libres que Gloval les había dado para que se prepararan para la misión le caerían de maravilla. La única preparación que necesitaba era dormir 8 horas continuas, aunque fuera sólo por una noche.

El sonido que hizo el reloj que tenía sobre su escritorio, señalando las 8 de la noche, y el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta de su camarote fueron simultáneos. Lisa abrió los ojos y sonrió, pensando en la puntualidad del teniente Hunter.

- ¡Vaya señor, que puntualidad! - Lisa lo saludó, al tiempo que abría la puerta.

- Bueno, la puntualidad es una de las obligaciones de un buen soldado¿No es así, comandante?

Lisa se percató de que Rick aun vestía su uniforme, lo que le indicó que había venido directamente de la base.

- ¿Tuviste muchas ocupaciones, Rick? Siento que no tuviste tiempo de ir a tu habitación.

- No, en realidad no fui para allá… estuve un rato con Max y Miriya y después… bueno…

- ¿Si? – Lisa lo miró, al tiempo que volvía al sofá.

- Es que en realidad… fui a la ciudad.

Lisa lo observó en silencio, tratando de pensar en qué asuntos podría Rick tener en la ciudad. Desde aquel incidente fuera del Hotel Centinela hacía ya varios meses, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a la ciudad más que por causas de fuerza mayor. Alarmas de alerta inmediatamente se encendieron en la cabeza de Lisa… seguramente Rick había ido a encontrarse con Minmai.

- Es que… bueno, antes de salir en esta misión quería arreglar todos mis asuntos a bordo del SDF1… incluyendo este.

Diciendo eso, Rick puso sobre la mesa de café una bolsa de papel con un logotipo que Lisa reconoció como letras árabes.

- Rick… ¿Qué—?

- ¿La señorita ordenó comida libanesa? Porque aquí tengo su orden… servicio a domicilio, comandante Hayes. No sabía que elegir, así que pedí un poco de todo. Cómo dijiste que estabas hambrienta…

Lisa miró la comida que Rick estaba colocando sobre la mesita y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, sin saber por qué. Aquello había sido totalmente inesperado, un gesto bastante amable de parte de Rick. Había recordado lo de la comida libanesa… y se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta la ciudad para comprarla.

- ¡Oh Rick! No tenías porque molestarte…

- No fue ninguna molestia, Lisa. – Rick puso la carpeta sobre el sillón y fue a sentarse al lado de la comandante. – Pero no podemos dejar que esto se enfríe¿verdad? Todo se ve muy bien… ¡Adelante, no quiero que te mueras de hambre!

- Si… voy por unos platos a—

- ¡No! Permíteme…

Rick se dirigió a la cocina y Lisa lo observó con una chispa muy especial brillando en lo más profundo de sus ojos color esmeralda. Rick se movía con bastante seguridad en su cocineta, sabía exactamente en donde se encontraba cada cosa y eso hizo que ella sonriera al pensar en la familiaridad de todo aquello. Un calorcito muy especial comenzó a inundarle el pecho. Cuando Rick salió de la cocina, ella fingió estar mirando la comida.

- Bien… entonces¿Qué hay con la misión? Fue bastante inesperada¿No es cierto¿O tú ya lo sabías?

- No, fue una sorpresa para mí también.

- ¿Ya leíste el informe?

- De hecho te estaba esperando… si tú vas como comandante de operaciones militares, creo que lo justo es que lo leamos y analicemos juntos.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick sonrió. - ¡Gracias Lisa! Se siente bien el recibir ese trato tan preferente… y pensar que mi papá se emocionó tanto cuando terminé la preparatoria… era lo más a lo que cualquier Hunter podía aspirar… ¡Si me viera ahora! El viejo se sentiría muy orgulloso.

Lisa miró a Rick con curiosidad. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar de su padre.

- Bueno, donde esté, tu padre debe de estar muy orgulloso de ti, Rick.

- Cuando gané los campeonatos amateurs del aire, parecía que hubiera ganado un Premio Nóbel o algo así… lo presumía a todos los que quisieran escucharlo… cuando recibíamos cartas de Roy, él las leía una y otra vez… estaba muy orgulloso de mi hermano también. Él decía que Roy llegaría muy lejos… es una lástima que Roy haya tenido que irse tan pronto… tanto él como mi papá tenían la idea de que morirían piloteando sus aviones… y así sucedió.

Rick se inclinó sobre la mesita, para servirse su cena. Lisa lo miraba insistentemente, sin saber que decirle. Ella también había perdido a su padre y sabía la clase de vacío que una perdida semejante dejaba en el alma… incluso cuando ella no fuera tan cercana a su padre. Solo podía imaginar el dolor que Rick debió sentir cuando el suyo murió, porque al parecer Rick y el señor Hunter eran muy cercanos.

- Supongo que morir volando es el destino de los Hunter.

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron y una expresión de terror apareció en su rostro.

- ¡Rick, no digas eso¡Ni siquiera en broma!

Él la miró sorprendido. Lisa estaba asustada y Rick sonrió, tratando de calmarla.

- ¡Vamos, Lisa! Sólo lo dije en broma… yo no voy a permitir que me maten. Soy demasiado terco para ello. Si desobedezco las ordenes de mi oficial superior¿Crees que voy a obedecer las órdenes de la muerte¡Claro que no!

- Me temo que la muerte no da órdenes, Rick… ella simplemente toma lo que debe de tomar, sin hacer preguntas.

Rick guardó silencio, meditando las palabras de su comandante.

- No se lo que sucedió. – Lisa lo escuchó hablar, pero su voz era un susurro.- Es decir, tanto mi papá como Roy eran excelentes pilotos… y ambos murieron de una manera tan… no lo se… es decir, Roy estuvo en tantos combates y al final murió al ser herido en una simple escaramuza… y mi padre, con toda la experiencia en vuelo que tenía murió por un error en una maniobra mientras ejecutaba un acto que yo se podía hacer hasta con los ojos cerrados. ¡No tiene sentido!

- Eso es una prueba de que cuando vuelas debes de extremar tus precauciones, Rick… a veces el error más pequeño puede ser fatal. Yo se que mi actitud te molesta mucho, la manera en como me entrometo en tus vuelos y todo lo que te exijo… pero si lo hago es porque realmente me importas… no quiero que nada malo te suceda.

Rick miró a Lisa, quien evitó su mirada.

- ¡Gracias Lisa! – su voz era suave, casi como una caricia. – Yo no quiero que hablemos de cosas tristes… creo que esta cena es bastante buena como para echarla a perder con una conversación deprimente… mejor platícame algo de ti… cualquier cosa.

- Si no quieres tener una conversación deprimente, entonces es mejor que no te platique nada sobre mí. En realidad no hay mucho que yo pueda decirte de mi vida que en verdad valga la pena.

Lisa dijo aquello con tal sinceridad en sus palabras, que Rick sintió como una ráfaga de aire helado que tocaba su corazón. Miró a la comandante Hayes, leyendo en sus ojos verdes muchos de los pensamientos que en ese momento estaban cruzando por su mente. Rick quería decir algo inteligente, algo que la hiciera olvidar sus fantasmas, algo que la hiciera enojar… lo que fuera que lograra quitar esos pensamientos oscuros de su cabeza. Pero no supo que decir. Solamente se acercó a ella y cubrió su mano con la suya. Lisa lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida por su reacción. Él sostuvo su mirada y asintió levemente con la cabeza, dejándole saber, sin palabras, que todo estaría bien.

- Espero que algún día me cuentes un poco más sobre ti, Lisa.

- Algún día. – Lisa asintió, luchando contra las lágrimas que estaban a punto de escapar de sus ojos.

Rick suspiró y miró hacia el frente. Ya antes había visto a Lisa actuar de esa manera. Había sido aquel día en que habían quedado atrapados en un compartimiento del SDF1 mientras se llevaba a cabo la transformación modular de la nave. El día del estreno de la película de Kyle y Minmai. Lisa le había confesado que la razón por la cual se sentía atraída hacia Kyle era porque él se parecía mucho a un novio al que había amado y quien había muerto.

Rick sintió coraje cuando recordó a Kyle y en su interior rogó porque Lisa ya no estuviera enamorada de ese tipo tan nefasto. No sabía por qué, pero le molestaba pensar que Lisa pudiera tener sentimientos por él. La rabia que sentía en el pecho se hizo todavía más profunda cuando pensó en Karl Riber, el prometido de Lisa que había muerto. Lisa no sabía, pero él conocía toda la historia… Roy Fokker se la había contado después de lo que había sucedido en la Base Sara de Marte. Él sabía que Riber había salido de la Tierra rumbo a Marte, huyendo de la guerra.

Rick no estaba en contra de los pacifistas, de hecho él era el primero en apoyar la causa de la paz. Sin embargo consideraba que lo que Riber había hecho había sido egoísta… había pensado en su bienestar personal y había huido, dejando atrás a la mujer a la que supuestamente amaba. ¿Por qué no había actuado como un hombre y como un soldado? Era su deber quedarse en la Tierra, luchar por los que amaba… defender a Lisa, estar con ella. Pero él había preferido irse, dejarla atrás… no le importó nada más.

Rick sintió todavía más rabia al pensar que después de todo lo que había sucedido, después de la traición y después de tantos años de soledad, Lisa había estado dispuesta a morir por Riber. Rick tuvo que apretar los puños para controlar el enojo y la impotencia que le quemaban en el pecho.

- Yo no te voy a dejar, Lisa. – pensó, mirando a su comandante, quien sin darse cuenta, tenía la vista fija en la ventana. – No me importa lo que suceda, pero jamás te voy a abandonar…

Rick se sentía intrigado y fascinado por aquella mujer. Cada vez que la miraba a los ojos se preguntaba qué era lo que Lisa Hayes en realidad guardaba en su corazón. Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma… si eso fuera cierto, el alma de Lisa estaba muy triste.

- ¿Te gusta la comida? – finalmente preguntó Rick, tratando de romper el silencio. – Espero que si, porque me pasé toda la tarde cocinándola para ti. – bromeó.

Lisa miró a Rick, como si despertara de un sueño. Su atención se centró en el plato de comida que aun sostenía y que apenas y había tocado y trató de sonreír.

- Esta deliciosa, Rick… ¡Muchas gracias!

Rick entonces hizo algún comentario sobre su VT y algunas reparaciones que se le estaban haciendo. Cuando Lisa comenzó a hablar de los aspectos técnicos de los Varitechs, Rick supo que iba por buen camino. A la comandante Hayes le apasionaba tanto como a él todo lo que tuviera que ver con esas naves. Aquel no era un tema particularmente interesante, pero era seguro. Al menos la mente de Lisa podría apartarse de sus oscuros pensamientos.

Fue entonces cuando Rick supo que Lisa era piloto certificado de la RDF. Aquello fue toda una revelación para él. Jamás hubiera imaginado a Lisa volando un VT. Ella le explicó que si bien jamás había estado particularmente interesada en volar, aquello había sido parte de su entrenamiento. Rick comprendió entonces porqué era tan buena controladora aérea y porque los dirigía con tanta precisión en las batallas, simplemente porque ella conocía a la perfección el equipo que se manejaba. Aquella mujer lo fascinaba cada vez más y más.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Rick se ofreció a lavar los platos mientras Lisa preparaba algo de café. Era momento de ponerse a trabajar. Ambos volvieron a instalarse en el sofá de la sala y Lisa sonrió cuando se percató de que Rick se había quitado la chaqueta y la camisa de su uniforme, quedándose solamente con su camiseta blanca. Se veía más relajado así. La comandante Hayes tomó la carpeta que Gloval le había dado y le entregó otra copia a Rick.

- Esta es para ti… pensé que sería mejor si cada quien tuviera su propia copia.

- ¡Gracias Lisa! Realmente piensas en todo.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas leyendo aquel informe a profundidad, comentando las órdenes que se les daban y discutiendo los puntos básicos de la misión. Ambos se comportaban de una manera profesional y madura, lo cual los sorprendió agradablemente. A pesar de que tuvieron diferencias, como siempre lo hacían, hablaron sobre ellas, llegaron a un punto medio y tomaron decisiones pertinentes. El reloj marcaba la media noche cuando finalmente cerraron las carpetas. Sobre el sofá y la mesita de café habían esparcidas gran cantidad de notas, dibujos de mapas, croquis y organigramas.

- Bien, - Rick se estiró perezosamente. – Parece que hemos terminado y todo está listo, comandante… eso significa que podemos dedicarnos a descansar.

- Si, el almirante tendrá todo listo a tiempo… va a ser un viaje largo, Rick… tres meses.

- No me preocupa… en realidad no hay nadie que se preocupe por mí o que me espere aquí en el SDF1, así que ¿Qué más da? Yo podría ser asignado a una misión al mismo infierno y nadie lo notaría.

Lisa lo miró, sin poder decidir si había dicho todo eso en broma o si en verdad lo pensaba. Rick estaba recogiendo todas las hojas que estaban regadas por todos lados.

- Habemos personas que si nos preocupamos, Rick.

- Mi punto exactamente, comandante. – Él respondió sin titubear. – La única persona que se preocupa por mi será mi oficial superior en esta misión.

Lisa sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. Rick la miró a los ojos y le sonrió, reafirmando con esa sonrisa y con su mirada cálida y juguetona lo que sus labios habían dicho.

- Bien, entonces todo está en orden, comandante. – Rick siguió hablando. - ¿Eso es todo¿No hace falta nada más?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Lisa y fue reemplazada por una expresión de incertidumbre. Se notaba preocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lisa?

- Es sólo que… hay algo que ha estado molestándome desde hace semanas y ahora con esta misión… no se qué podamos hacer al respecto.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Estamos explorando diferentes sectores y recopilando material de reciclaje así como artefactos y pertrechos militares… y es una actividad necesaria… pero he estado pensando en todo lo que hemos perdido como cultura y como civilización y cómo es que no estamos haciendo nada para rescatar lo que debería de ser una prioridad: el legado cultural de nuestro mundo.

Rick puso todas las hojas a un lado y se sentó junto a Lisa, meditando sus palabras. Era algo que en realidad él también había considerado en alguna ocasión, pero no había vuelto a pensar en eso jamás.

- Yo quisiera hacer algo al respecto. Lo que trato de decir Rick, es que podemos recuperar todo el material militar que sea necesario… pero hay muchas ciudades que fueron destruidas y en donde tal vez podríamos recuperar algo de material cultural. Después del ataque de Dolza solo Dios sabe cuantas especies animales y vegetales se habrán extinguido definitivamente… se que ese es trabajo del Dr. Lang, pero también imagina todos los libros, las obras de música clásica, la historia de tantos pueblos que se perderá definitivamente porque cuando finalmente haya una misión de recuperación cultural, esas cosas de seguro ya no existirán.

- Yo… pienso que tienes razón, Lisa. ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto?

- Bueno, es algo que me ha preocupado desde hace semanas… pero ahora, después de estudiar nuestra asignación a esta misión, pienso que bien podríamos combinar un poco de recuperación militar, lo que es la prioridad, con la recuperación cultural. Después de todo ahora sabemos que lo que realmente venció a nuestros enemigos fue la cultura de nuestra raza… concentrada en una canción. – La voz de Lisa pareció cambiar de todo cuando pronunció las últimas palabras.

- ¿Piensas hablar con el almirante al respecto?

- Si… he hecho pienso escribir un informe y una solicitud de aprobación de dicha misión y entregar ambos documentos por la mañana.

- Pero es más de media noche y estás cansada… ¿no podría esperar?

Lisa sonrió, agradecida por la preocupación de Rick.

- El almirante Gloval es un hombre al que le gustan las cosas directas y al grano. Mi informe solo consistirá de una página, será suficiente. No creo que me lleve mucho tiempo, Rick.

- Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo? Tú me dictas, yo escribo en la computadora.

- En realidad no es necesario, yo—

- ¡Insisto, comandante! No tiene porqué ser tan autosuficiente, en especial cuando tiene a uno de sus subordinados para evitarle el trabajo.

Sin más Rick se puso de pie y fue al pequeño estudio en donde estaba el escritorio de Lisa y su computadora. Colocó una gran cantidad de papeles sobre el escritorio, cubriendo "accidentalmente" un retrato de Lisa y Riber. Ella lo había seguido y se encontraba de pie detrás de él. Rick movió los dedos rápidamente, calentándolos para la misión que tenía pendiente y enseguida le lanzó a Lisa una sonrisa brillante y espontánea.

- ¡A sus órdenes, comandante Hayes!

Lisa movió la cabeza, como desaprobando la actitud de Rick, pero no pudo evitar el devolverle la sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, Hunter… si lo que quieres es trabajar…

En la siguiente media hora, Lisa redactó su reporte y elaboró la solicitud, mientras Rick lo escribía todo en la computadora. Ocasionalmente hacía alguna observación o sugerencia. Lisa caminaba de un lado a otro de su pequeño estudio, meditando perfectamente bien las palabras que utilizaría en esos documentos. Fue concisa y directa, tal y cómo el Almirante Gloval lo pedía. Finalmente Lisa se inclinó sobre el hombro de Rick para leer la última frase y sonrió satisfecha.

Rick por su parte sintió que se paralizó al tenerla tan cercana. Sus cabellos castaños le rozaban suavemente en el rostro y su aroma era intoxicante. Rick suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, queriendo llenarse los pulmones de aquel aroma tan especial. Lisa parecía estar relajada y tranquila. Estaba bastante conforme con el documento que tenía ante ella.

- ¡Gracias Rick!

Sorpresivamente la comandante Hayes, desde la posición donde se encontraba detrás de Rick, le rodeo los hombros con sus brazos en un breve pero fuerte abrazo. Él cerró los ojos, dejándose consentir por un momento. Cuando Lisa lo soltó, la miró con cierta chispa de complicidad brillándole en los ojos, y giró la silla para quedar de frente a ella.

- Bueno, y supongo que me permitirás acompañarte mañana a entregar este reporte y solicitar el permiso.

- Pero Rick, debes descansar… la misión está por comenzar y tu—

- ¡Exactamente, señorita Hayes! Usted también debe de descansar… - la reprendió. - Y su tu vas a hacer esto, entonces es mi deber ir contigo. Después de todo el almirante nos llamó a los dos juntos para darnos estas órdenes¿no es así? Creo que es bueno que ellos sepan que ambos estamos de acuerdo y apoyamos esta petición. Así que no se hable más, voy a ir contigo, Lisa.

Lisa lo miró a los ojos. No sabía si sentirse contenta o molesta por su actitud tan sobre protectora y autoritaria. Pero decidió que tal vez Rick no tuviera tacto para decir las cosas, pero lo hacía con buenas intenciones… y tal vez ella debería de dejar de ser tan autosuficiente, como Rick le había dicho esa misma noche. Recordó aquel rescate que él había llevado a cabo para sacarla de la Base Alaska… a pesar de que había tenido esa misma actitud y había desobedecido sus ordenes, Lisa sabía que estaría por siempre en deuda con él por salvar su vida en aquella tumba de hielo.

- De acuerdo. – aceptó finalmente. – Entonces mañana a primera hora tenemos que llevar esto a la oficina del almirante… ahora sólo debo imprimirlo.

Lisa se acercó a imprimir el reporte y Rick se hizo a un lado. Sus ojos fueron directamente a un cuadro que había en la pared, al lado del escritorio. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ahí estaban todas las medallas que Lisa había ganado durante su carrera militar… eran muchas… aquello era impresionante. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de que había en un rincón del escritorio una pequeña caja de metal, que él reconoció de inmediato. En esas cajas era en donde se entregaban las medallas.

- Parece que todavía no cuelgas tu última medalla. – Comentó Rick.

- Oh, no… esa medalla no es mía… de hecho debí devolverla al almirante desde hace tiempo, pero se me ha olvidado.

Rick tomó la cajita metálica y la abrió. Dentro brilló magníficamente una medalla. En ella se leía: "Otorgada por el RDF a la C. Lyn Minmai por los servicios prestados y su valor bajo fuego"

- ¿Es de Minmai?

- En realidad ella no la aceptó… al parecer eso iba en contra de la posición pacifista de Kyle y por tanto dañaría la imagen pública de Minmai… ella declinó la medalla.

- ¿Lo hizo?

Rick sintió cierta rabia y frustración dentro de su pecho. No podía creer que Minmai fuera tan poco considerada como para rechazar una medalla otorgada por la RDF. El bien sabía que solo en ocasiones muy especiales se le otorgaba ese tipo de medallas a un civil. Aquello era todo un honor… y Minmai lo había rechazado. ¿Y por qué tenía Lisa esa medalla en su poder? Rick sintió aún más coraje cuando pensó en que probablemente Lisa había sido la encargada de entregar aquella condecoración… lo que significaría que era Lisa la que había recibido la negativa y viniendo de Kyle, podía imaginar que no había sido muy amable que digamos.

- ¿Rick¿En que piensas?

- No… en nada solo que… no se… solo estaba pensando en lo que significa ser un soldado, Lisa… en el hecho de que tu y yo podemos estar aquí esta noche, cenando juntos, estudiando una misión… y no se, pudiera ser que en dos o tres días ya no estuviéramos… uno nunca sabe cuando lo van a matar. Pero con todo, ser soldado es algo de lo que me siento muy orgulloso.

Lisa estaba de pie al lado de Rick, quien todavía estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio. Ella lo miró con preocupación. Era la segunda vez en la noche que él comenzaba a hablar de lo que ella interpretaba como un miedo a la muerte… quería reconfortarlo, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

- Si, lo se… para mí también es un orgullo ser un soldado.

- Yo no te llamaría simplemente "un soldado", Lisa… ¡Mira nada más las medallas que tienes aquí! Pienso que algún día llegarás a ser almirante de nuestras tropas… como tu padre.

- Rick… - Lisa se sonrojó y desvió su mirada.

- Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que sigas teniendo los pies sobre la tierra… porque tengo la impresión de que entonces yo estaré desobedeciendo las órdenes de un almirante.

Lisa se rió y golpeó a Rick juguetonamente en el brazo.

- ¡Si lo creo, señor!

Rick atrapó la mano de Lisa contra su pecho, para evitar que lo volviera a golpear. Sonrió y la miró a los ojos con una mirada entre divertida y malvada.

- Eso de andar golpeando subordinados¿No se llama abuso de autoridad, comandante?

Lisa clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de Rick Hunter. El no desvió esa mirada, antes bien, sintió que se perdía en ese mar color esmeralda que eran los ojos de Lisa. Por un momento se percató de que no se veían tan tristes… Rick apretó la mano de Lisa contra su pecho y sintió su corazón acelerándose. Lisa sentía que las piernas no serían capaces de soportar su propio peso por más tiempo. Su mano estaba pegada al pecho de Rick y a través de la tela de su camiseta podía sentir su piel cálida y el latir rítmico y acelerado de su corazón.

Aquel momento pareció durar una eternidad. Fue Rick quien finalmente rompió la magia, soltando la mano de Lisa y poniéndose de pie.

- Ya es muy tarde, Lisa. Mejor me voy a mi camarote, no quiero importunarte más.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Tu no me importunas, Rick… trajiste la cena, lavaste los platos, me ayudaste con el reporte… ¡Si eso es importunar, entonces espero que lo hagas más seguido!

Rick se rió, al tiempo que se ponía su camisa y su chaqueta militar. Lisa se acercó para acomodarle el cuello de la misma. Él la tomó por las muñecas y la miró directamente en los ojos.

- Lisa, - habló en voz baja- me agrada estar contigo… te lo dije cuando ibas camino a la tierra, pero ahora te lo digo de frente, he llegado a estimarte muchísimo y me alegra que vayamos a salir juntos en esta misión, porque yo no podría quedarme a bordo del SDF1 sabiendo que tu te irás por 3 meses… es decir, imagínate, yo aquí encerrado mientras tu estás allá afuera teniendo toda la diversión… ¡No sería justo!

Lisa se rió y asintió.

- Lo se… a mi también me alegra que seas tú el segundo al mando de esta misión. Si voy a pelear y a discutir con alguien, prefiero hacerlo con un conocido que con un desconocido.

Rick también se rió y en un gesto que a él mismo tomó por sorpresa, se acercó a Lisa y la besó en la frente. Aquello no fue un beso casual, Rick permaneció cerca de ella, con sus labios presionados contra la piel de la comandante por varios segundos. Lisa cerró los ojos. Los labios de Rick estaban besando su frente, sus manos mantenían sus muñecas aprisionadas. Sentía que estaba completamente bajo la voluntad del teniente Hunter… y la sensación le agradaba.

- Te veo en la mañana¿De acuerdo? - Rick la soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.- Ahora ve a descansar Lisa, que bien que te lo mereces.

- Tu también Rick. – su voz era apenas un susurro.

- A las 0800 en la puerta de las barracas… ¡No vaya a llegar tarde, comandante Hayes!

Rick le guiñó un ojo a Lisa y salió del camarote, pero la voz de ella lo detuvo y lo hizo mirar hacia adentro una vez más.

-¡Rick!

- ¿Si?

- Gracias por la cena, Hunter… ¡Estuvo deliciosa!

Rick sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- La próxima te toca a ti, Hayes.

Lisa se rió de buena gana y Rick la saludó con un saludo que si bien era militar, más bien parecía una broma, por la expresión en su rostro.

- ¡Dulces sueños!

Rick cerró la puerta y Lisa se recargó en el muro, suspirando profundamente y pensando que si todo salía mal con la misión que estaban por comenzar, al menos habría valido la pena pasar aquella velada con Rick Hunter.

---

La mañana siguiente, a primera hora, Lisa y Rick se dirigieron juntos al salón en donde sesionaba el consejo. Lisa se había adelantado y había enviado el reporte y la solicitud al Almirante Gloval por correo electrónico apenas se había levantado. Esperaba que para esas horas ya se hubiera leído la petición formulada y se hubiera deliberado al respecto. Recordando todo lo que había pasado en la tierra, cuando había estado con su padre en la Base de Alaska y lo reacios que se habían portado los mandos militares y políticos a las peticiones del SDF1 en aquella ocasión, Lisa se sintió nerviosa e insegura.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Rick. Desde que la había encontrado en la entrada de las barracas la había notado seria y distante. Era obvio para él que Lisa estaba nerviosa… y muy a su pesar, aquello le agradaba.

- Es maravilloso encontrar bajo esa oficial tan segura de sí misma a una mujer con debilidades que necesita ser protegida. – Rick pensaba para sus adentros.

Lisa y Rick llegaron a la puerta del salón de consejos y se detuvieron antes de tocar a la misma. Lisa respiró profundamente y Rick le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

- Todo va a ir bien, Lisa… aquí estoy.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y enseguida llamó a la puerta, anunciándose a ella misma y al teniente Hunter. La voz del Almirante Gloval le indicó que entrara y las alertas se encendieron dentro de ella cuando reconoció cierto tono de frustración en la voz de Gloval. En la sala de consejo los esperaban varios de los oficiales del SDF1 y los dirigentes de las comisiones de Ecología y Asuntos Civiles.

- Comandante Hayes, Teniente Hunter… - los aludidos saludaron militarmente – Primero que nada, a nombre del consejo quiero agradecer su disposición para salir en la misión que se les ha sido asignada. Quiero informarles también que el abastecimiento de la flota ha sido completado y la misión programada para dar inicio a las 0500 horas del día de mañana.

- ¡Si señor, estaremos listos para partir!

- Bien, aquí está el informe final con las indicaciones precisas sobre su misión. Esperamos que se ajusten formalmente a estos puntos y que regresen sanos y salvos al término de la misma.

- Almirante, con respecto a la solicitud formulada por el teniente y por mí misma…

- Leímos su solicitud, comandante…. – Gloval hizo una pausa. – Todos aquí compartimos su preocupación y coincidimos con usted en que una misión de recuperación cultural es prioritaria. Sin embargo por el momento ordenamos que se sujeten a las órdenes de su misión. No tenemos tiempo ni recursos para hacer cambios de último minuto a las directrices que ya fueron aprobadas por el consejo. Agradecemos su interés, pero por ahora debemos de concentrarnos en cosas más importantes.

- Pero señor, nosotros—

- Lo entiendo, comandante Hayes. – Gloval levantó la mano, para hacer callar a Lisa. – Y esperamos que usted pueda entendernos a nosotros. La recuperación ecológica ha sido prioritaria, se han utilizado varios escuadrones VT para sembrar las nubes con lluvia, se está extrayendo agua del subsuelo… el cráter en el que descansa el SDF1 lentamente se está convirtiendo en un lago que sostendrá la vida de la ciudad Nueva Macross… por otro lado se está trazando la ciudad, se están ensamblando dentro de la nave casas prefabricadas en serie, se piensa sacar a los civiles en cuanto comiencen a verse los resultados de la misión ecológica… y ustedes, la misión militar, son quienes nos han mantenido protegidos todo este tiempo. Ustedes han recuperado material de reciclaje, se han encargado de los Zentraedis desertores, han mantenido a raya a aquellos que aun desean pelear. Enviarlos a esta misión de reconocimiento ya implica un sacrifico para la seguridad de todos en el SDF1. No podemos hacer esta misión más difícil de lo que ya es… Comandante Hayes, Teniente Hunter ustedes, junto con el sargento Sterling y Miriya, son los militares estrella de esta nave… necesitamos que esta misión se lleve a cabo, pero los necesitamos de vuelta tan pronto como sea posible.

- Si leyeron mi informe, - Lisa habló con voz resuelta – se pudieron dar cuenta que estamos proponiendo que la misión de recuperación y exploración se lleve a cabo simultáneamente con la misión cultural. Los VTs estarán afuera de todas maneras y no creo que—

- Comandante Hayes, ya escuchó al almirante. – El coronel Maistroff la interrumpió y Rick le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Coronel, creo que ustedes no comprenden la importancia de la misión propuesta por la Comandante Hayes. – Rick no pudo contenerse. – Todos ustedes han sido educados en la milicia, pero hay mucho más cosas en el mundo que solo eso… Lisa—la comandante Hayes en su informe escribió algo muy cierto, fue nuestra cultura la que derrotó a los zentraedis, no nuestras armas.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme en ese tono de voz, insolente? – Maistroff estaba indignado. – Usted no puede venir aquí a hablarnos de esta manera… usted, jovencito, jamás pisó la Academia Robotech, su instrucción militar fue básica a bordo del SDF1 y si ha llegado hasta donde está ha sido por la recomendación del comandante Fokker y por sus maniobras acrobáticas de circo… ¡Qué sabe usted de lo que la vida militar en realidad es!

- Coronel Maistroff, - Lisa salió en defensa de Rick. – El teniente Hunter es uno de los mejores pilotos de combate con los que cuenta la RDF y un oficial condecorado además. Yo he sido su comandante desde el principio y se muy bien el valor y la capacidad que ha mostrado en batalla, así que no creo que sus comentarios sean relevantes para el asunto que estamos tratando.

- Comandante Hayes, - el coronel estaba sorprendido de la reacción de la siempre formal y respetuosa Lisa – creo que en su ansia por aventuras, ustedes han perdido la objetividad sobre esta misión… no van a ir a dar un paseo al parque, eso se los aseguro. Yo conozco su trayectoria militar, comandante y su impresionante árbol genealógico… yo serví bajo las órdenes de su padre… pero pienso que en estos momentos está reaccionando de una manera muy poco militar ante esta negativa, que es una orden directa.

- Lisa, prometo que en cuanto pase el estado de emergencia yo mismo autorizare esta misión cultural. – Gloval habló en tono paternal, tratando de apaciguar los ánimos. – Por ahora les pido que se enfoquen en lo que se les ha ordenado. ¿Entendido?

- Si señor.

- Bien… entonces preséntense en el hangar G3 mañana a las 0500. ¡Buena suerte!

Lisa y Rick saludaron militarmente y abandonaron la sala de consejo. Apenas estuvieron fuera, Rick soltó un gruñido y golpeó la pared.

- ¿Cómo pueden ser tan ciegos y no ver la importancia de esta misión, Lisa?

- Simplemente han establecido sus prioridades y como militares no comprenden que a veces uno puede doblar las reglas un poco… es una lección que solo recientemente yo he aprendido… de ti, Rick.

Él sonrió, a pesar de la rabia que sentía y cuando Lisa le regaló una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, Rick sintió que todo su coraje desaparecía.

- Gracias por tu apoyo, Rick… hicimos lo que pudimos.

- No Lisa, gracias a ti, por salir en mi defensa contra ese coronel Maistroff… ¿Quién se cree que es? Me sorprende la actitud del almirante, pensé que tendríamos su apoyo.

- Y lo tenemos, pero yo conozco al almirante. En estos momentos está muy presionado por el consejo y por todo lo que ha sucedido. Te aseguro que él solo está tratando de ver lo que es mejor para todos nosotros.

- Bueno… - Rick lo meditó un segundo - ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando… cuando estemos en esta misión y yo me encuentre explorando los restos de alguna ciudad, supongo que querré traerme algún souvenir, un pequeño recuerdo de mi expedición¿Lo comprendes?

- ¿A qué te refieres, Rick?

- Oh, tu sabes… - Rick sonrió arrogantemente mientras comenzaba a alejarse de aquel lugar. – Si de casualidad encuentro algún libro… o un CD, una pintura… ese tipo de cosas que a los turistas les gusta traer de sus viajes.

Lisa se quedó parada donde estaba, pero cuando comprendió lo que Rick estaba diciendo, sus ojos se abrieron y salió corriendo para alcanzar a Rick.

- ¡Rick Hunter¿Estás diciendo que—?

- Es lógico que los pilotos deseemos tener recuerdos de nuestros viajes… y creo que Max y Miriya me darán la razón.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa sonrió.

- ¡No se preocupe, comandante Hayes! Con órdenes o sin órdenes, vamos a recuperar todo el material cultural que podamos. Ya la historia se encargará de darnos la razón.

- ¡Gracias Rick!

- ¿Realmente piensas que soy uno de los mejores pilotos de la RDF? – Rick preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Bueno… ¿Qué le parece si eso lo discutimos mientras desayunamos, teniente? Esta vez me toca invitar.

- ¡Jamás rechazaría una invitación suya, comandante! Además, así podré decir que cené con Lisa Hayes… y desayuné con ella.

- ¡Rick! – Ella se rió y lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo.

- ¡Y volvemos a la violencia!

- Después del desayuno pienso ir a inspeccionar nuestra flota para la misión. ¿Vienes conmigo?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Así ambos se alejaron con rumbo al comedor militar de la base. Después de todo sentían que la reunión no había sido una pérdida de tiempo total. Lisa se sentía agradecida con Rick y sorprendida al ver la actitud que él había tenido con ella desde que la había rescatado de la Base Alaska. Sentía que se estaban acercando y eso era suficiente para hacerla sentir emocionada y agradecida por estar viva.

---

Ya era algo tarde y Rick sabía que debía irse a dormir temprano porque tenía que estar levantado a las 0400 para poder estar a tiempo en el hangar. Sin embargo antes de dormir decidió ir a caminar un rato por el parque observatorio. Quería relajarse un poco y despejar la mente antes de su misión del día siguiente. Además sabía que tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera salir a pasear, ya que estando en la misión pasarían la mayor parte del tiempo en sus VTs o en la Nave Nodriza que les serviría de puesto de comunicaciones, carga y almacenaje y apoyo para la vida. Eso significaba que en esa nave se llevarían a cabo todas las acciones de comando de la misión, se almacenaría el material rescatado y ahí tendrían sus camarotes y comedores los miembros de la misión.

Después del desayuno había ido con Lisa al hangar G3 en donde las naves que componían la flota de la Misión Sahara se encontraban listas para partir. El abastecimiento había terminado y los mecánicos solo hacían las últimas revisiones y ajustes. La flota estaba compuesta de 6 naves: la Nave Nodriza Sahara 001, una nave prototipo de reconocimiento de una plaza tipo A2 Viento del Desierto, la cual estaría piloteada nada más ni nada menos que por la mismísima comandante Hayes y los tres VTs del escuadrón Skull a cargo de Rick Hunter. Un total de 25 personas participarían en la misión: la comandante de la misma, el subcomandante, los dos pilotos de apoyo, un médico, 3 operadores de la Sahara 001, 10 elementos a cargo de la recuperación y almacenaje de material, 5 mecánicos y 2 personas a cargo de comedores y demás acciones sanitarias dentro de la nave nodriza.

Los miembros de la tripulación habían sido citados cuando la comandante y subcomandante de la misma fueron a hacer la inspección. Lisa pudo conocer a su equipo de trabajo y ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de recibir instrucciones de la comandante. Todos se familiarizaron con los equipos que utilizarían y el lugar en donde vivirían durante 3 meses. Recibieron sus uniformes especiales para la misión, ya que debían protegerse contra la radiación y la lluvia que caía constantemente en el planeta. También recibieron algunas vacunas. Todo aquello fue tardado y ya era más de medio día cuando salieron de la base.

Rick se había despedido de Lisa, no sin antes comentarle lo sorprendido que estaba de que ella fuera a volar la nave de reconocimiento, a lo cual Lisa reaccionó respondiéndole con la arrogancia característica de cualquier piloto de VT que ella estaba totalmente entrenada para volar cualquier tipo de nave, que de otra forma jamás podría dar las instrucciones de vuelo desde el puente, sin saber como funcionaban las naves. Tampoco había desaprovechado la oportunidad de echarle en cara, medio en broma, que la primera vez que Rick voló un VT en la Isla Macross, ella tuvo que indicarle cómo hacerlo. Rick se había reído de todos esos comentarios, sabiendo que se los tenía bien ganados. Recordó que Lisa había sido la mejor de su generación en la Academia Robotech, claro que podía volar cualquier nave. Tal vez le faltaría experiencia, pero los conocimientos ahí estaban. Cada día que pasaba se sorprendía más y más con esa mujer. Era alguien fascinante para Rick. Todo un misterio que él sentía la urgencia de develar.

Rick se recargó en uno de los barandales del puesto de observación y miró hacia el exterior. Todo seguía oscuro y nublado. La lluvia continuaba… aquello era como una interminable noche lluviosa a la que seguramente seguiría un otoño largo y frío. Por alguna razón, las palabras que alguna vez Lisa le había dicho resonaron en su cabeza:

- Tenemos suerte, Rick… estuvimos en medio del Apocalipsis y vivimos para contarlo.

- ¿Y quién hubiera dicho que seríamos nosotros los encargados del nuevo génesis del planeta? – Rick pensó.

Rick notó con cierta nostalgia que sus pensamientos frecuentemente eran oscuros y sombríos, sobre todo desde que Roy había muerto. Hacía apenas dos años él era un joven alegre y despreocupado que viajaba de pueblo en pueblo con un circo aéreo. Lo único que ocupaba su mente eran los aviones y ganar tantos campeonatos aéreos como fuera posible. No solo era bueno para su ego y autoestima ganar esos campeonatos, sino que además ayudaba a su padre a sostener el circo.

- No puedo creer que ahora mi mejor amiga sea la hija de un almirante. – pensó. - ¿Qué diría mi viejo si lo supiera? Yo, Rick Hunter… un simple granjero. Jamás fui tomado en serio por nadie, creo que ni por mi mismo.

Recordó lo que había sucedido esa mañana en el Salón de Consejo, cuando el coronel Maistroff lo había cuestionado, echándole en cara el hecho de que él nunca había asistido a la Academia Robotech y que sus conocimientos militares eran básicos… Rick hizo un gesto cuando recordó las palabras del coronel: _"… ha llegado hasta donde está por sus maniobras acrobáticas de circo."_

- He tratado de dar lo mejor de mí. – Rick pensó en voz alta. – Me he esforzado mucho, he dado todo lo que tengo para ser un buen piloto de la RDF… yo solo soy un granjero, un payaso que trabajaba en un circo del aire… pero he puesto el corazón en esto… volar el Skull-1 jamás ha sido un acto de circo para mí.

Pero luego recordó la manera en como Lisa había saltado al ruedo, defendiéndolo ferozmente: _"… el teniente Hunter es uno de los mejores pilotos de combate con los que cuenta la RDF… se muy bien el valor y capacidad que ha demostrado en batalla…"_

Rick sonrió con cierto orgullo y gratitud brillándole en sus ojos azul cobalto. Jamás pensó que Lisa fuera a enfrentarse a un coronel para defenderlo. Siempre pensó que Lisa tenía un respeto absoluto por los rangos militares y la firme creencia de que uno no cuestiona las palabras de sus superiores. Le gustaba descubrir esas nuevas actitudes en Lisa. El comprendía que viniendo de un linaje militar de 100 años, para ella no era muy fácil deshacerse de sus costumbres y prejuicios, pero lo estaba haciendo y eso le agradaba.

- Espero que sepas que eres una líder excelente, Lisa. – Rick pensó. – Se que no lo parece, pero el saberte ahí, vigilándome, guiándome y cuidándome cada vez que entro a combate es suficiente para mí para tener la firme certeza de que sin importar lo que pase, saldré vivo.

Rick recordó la imagen de Lisa en la pantalla de su VT, con su mirada dulce, triste y serena. Ella era capaz de transmitirle una paz y una seguridad que no sentía con nadie más, a pesar de sus frecuentes discusiones y diferencias de opiniones. Se sentía tan conectado con ella, que frecuentemente sabía lo que ella iba a decirle aun antes de que lo hiciera… y con ella sucedía lo mismo. Ella parecía leer su mente.

Rick fue sacado de su meditación por un grupo de soldados que paseaban por el parque, escuchando música de Minmai en un reproductor de CDs. Rick los miró pasar, mientras comentaban del concierto que en esos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo en la Ciudad Macross y al cual no podían asistir porque los militares aun no eran muy bien recibidos en la ciudad.

- ¿Concierto? – Rick pensó. - ¿Ahora mismo?

Las notas de una conocida canción de Minmai llegaban hasta él desde el lugar en donde los soldados se habían sentado para departir amigablemente mientras disfrutaban de unas papas fritas y la correspondiente Petite Cola.

"To be my love, to share my dreams, my hero, he must take me where no other can, where we will find a brand new world. A world of things we've never seen before where silver suns have golden moons. Each year has thirteen Junes. That's what must be for me... To be in love..."

_"Ser mi amor, compartir mis sueños, mi héroe debe de llevarme a donde nadie más pueda, en donde encontraremos un mundo totalmente nuevo. Un mundo de cosas que jamás habíamos visto antes, donde soles dorados tengan lunas plateadas y cada año tenga trece junios. Eso es lo que debe ser para mí… estar enamorada…"_

Rick suspiró, recordando un tiempo ya muy lejano cuando Minmai había cantado esa misma canción para él por primera vez. Su mente regresó a esa época donde las cosas parecían tan sencillas y la vida era simple.

- Debe de ser maravilloso encontrar a alguien con quien puedas compartir tus sueños, tus esperanzas, tus ilusiones… alguien con quien puedas salir a buscar mundos nuevos… debe de ser increíble el estar enamorado y ser correspondido.

Rick dio media vuelta y sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió al ascensor que lo llevaría directamente a Ciudad Macross. Sabía que estaba uniformado, pero no le importó. Quería ver a Minmai una vez más antes de partir.

- ¿Qué caso tiene, Hunter? - él mismo se reprendía. – No podrás acercarte a ella, no mientras ese perro guardián de Kyle esté cerca… y aunque lo hicieras, a ella no podría importarle menos. Jamás te ha llamado, nunca se preocupó siquiera por saber si habías sobrevivido al último ataque… cuando estuviste en el hospital fue a verte solo porque Roy se lo pidió y cuando lo hizo, simplemente se quedo dormida… ¡Pero es tan hermosa!

Los pasos de Rick lo llevaron hasta el anfiteatro de Ciudad Macross, el mismo en donde se había llevado a cabo el Concurso de Belleza Miss Macross. Ese era el lugar en donde todas las desgracias de Rick habían comenzado. Desde lejos pudo escuchar la voz de Minmai y sus canciones siendo coreadas por cientos de fanáticos. Decidió quedarse atrás, mirarla desde el barandal que rodeaba el anfiteatro a nivel de calle, el mismo desde donde Roy había estado viendo el concurso de belleza. Y tan pronto acabara el concierto, él se retiraría antes de que la gente notara su presencia.

Cuando llegó al anfiteatro, Minmai bailaba por el escenario al ritmo de "Stage fright", sin duda una de sus canciones más famosas. La multitud enardecida aclamaba a su ídolo. Los reflectores la seguían por el escenario y ella, sonriente como siempre, se detenía a lanzar besos y recibir las flores que sus admiradores le daban. Rick sonrió soñadoramente, pensando en el tiempo en que Minmai era solo una chiquilla de quince años y todo lo que habían pasado juntos. ¡Parecía tan lejano!

Rick estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Minmai había comenzado a cantar otra canción. Cuando por fin su mente comenzó a procesar la letra de la canción, sus ojos involuntariamente se llenaron de lágrimas.

"I always think of you. Dream of you late at night. What do you do when I turn out the light? No matter who I touch, it is you I still see. It's touch and go but no one touches me. It's you I miss. It's you who's on my mind. It's you I cannot leave behind. It's me who's lost. The me who lost her heart, to you who tore my heart apart. If you still think of me, How did we come to this? Wish that I knew it is me that you miss. Wish that I knew it is me that you miss."

_"Siempre pienso en ti. Sueño contigo en lo profundo de la noche. ¿Qué haces tú cuando apago las luces? Sin importar a quién toque, eres tú a quien todavía veo. Acaricio y me retiro, pero nadie me conmueve. Eres tú al que extraño. Eres tú quien está en mi mente. Eres tú a quien no puedo dejar atrás. Soy yo la que estoy perdida. Soy yo la que perdió el corazón, eres tu el que lo hizo pedazos. Si todavía piensas en mi¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? Desearía saber que soy yo a quien tú extrañas. Desearía saber que soy yo a quien tu extrañas."_

- Minmai… si eres tu la que está en mi mente… tú a la que no puedo dejar atrás. Si, fuiste tú quien me dejó atrás, con el corazón destrozado… ¿Pensarás en mí todavía¿Realmente te importo o te importé alguna vez?

Rick se dio media vuelta, sintiéndose arrepentido de haber ido hasta allá solo para ver a una persona a la que él no podría importarle menos. Se escondió en un rincón oscuro cuando un par de muchachos pasaron cerca de él. Lo último que necesitaba era meterse en líos en la ciudad y el estar uniformado entre toda esa gente no le daba confianza.

Fue entonces que escuchó la voz de Kyle en el micrófono. Rick cerró los ojos, no queriendo mirar a ese hombre, pero muy a su pesar su mirada se clavó en él. Estaba en el escenario, la lado de Minmai, quien sonreía a sus fans y se aferraba al brazo de su primo. Él comenzó a hablar sobre los grupos pacifistas a los que se estaba apoyando con ese concierto y sobre la ineptitud e ignorancia del ejército. Terminó su intervención con una línea de la canción que había sido la más popular en la nave desde el ataque de Dolza: _"¡Mírenos remontar el vuelo! El amor lo conquista todo y ganaremos esta batalla, esta última batalla. ¡Vamos a ganar!"_

Rick se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí a toda prisa, mientras detrás de él la multitud enardecida ovacionaba de pie el discurso de Kyle, y las notas de _"We Will Win" _comenzaban a resonar en el aire.

- ¡Fue una tontería el haber venido!

Sin más preámbulo se dirigió al ascensor que lo llevaría de vuelta a la sección militar de la nave. Por fortuna no se topó con nadie y no se metió en problemas, a pesar del uniforme. Mientras subía en el elevador, se recargó en la pared y cerró los ojos, respirando pesadamente, como si le costara trabajo hacerlo.

- Antes de entrar en combate, le dije que la amaba… ella vino a buscarme después, se despidió de mí con un beso y me dijo que ella también me amaba. ¿Y después qué¿Acaso eso no significó nada para ella? Fui yo quien le sugirió al almirante Gloval utilizar la música de Minmai como una distracción para los Zentraedi… muchos salimos a luchar, muchos perdieron la vida… pero al parecer la única heroína de esa batalla fue Minmai. ¿Y dónde quedo yo en todo esto¿Dónde quedamos nosotros?

El ascensor se abrió y Rick salió al pasillo, pero ahí mismo se detuvo. Se talló los ojos como si le dolieran, aunque en realidad estaba tratando de evitar el llanto. Ahora, que estaba tan solo y que se sentía tan vulnerable, era cuando más necesitaba de alguien quien se preocupase por él. No pedía amor, sabía que hay veces en la vida en que no se puede aspirar a tanto, pero un poco de simpatía y cariño no estarían mal. El simple hecho de saberse querido por alguien haría toda la diferencia del mundo para él.

Súbitamente sus pensamientos volaron hacia Lisa Hayes y su rostro apareció en su mente. Sin siquiera percatarse de ello, sus pasos comenzaron a llevarlo en la dirección del camarote de la comandante Hayes.

---

Lisa estaba mirando a la ventana de su camarote, mientras se cepillaba el cabello recién lavado. Se había hecho el firme propósito de irse a la cama temprano, sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría que madrugar y que, como comandante de la misión, debía ser la primera en reportarse en el hangar.

Su mente estaba muy lejos. Esa noche había recibido una llamada del Almirante Gloval. Al principio había pensado que se trataba de alguna nueva indicación o alguna aclaración sobre la misión que tenían encima, pero en lugar de eso el almirante se disculpó por lo que había sucedido con el consejo en la mañana.

- Se que debí salir en su defensa, comandante. Yo siempre he tenido fe ciega en sus capacidades y sus decisiones. Las cosas han estado muy tensas con el consejo y lo último que quería era un nuevo enfrentamiento o una discusión bizantina que no nos llevaría a nada. Sin embargo yo comprendo que en estos tres meses la comunicación entre el Sahara 001 y el SDF1 puede ser difícil, quizás hasta imposible y usted, como comandante de la misión, tendrá toda la autoridad necesaria para dar las ordenes que crea pertinentes o hacer los cambios necesarios a las directrices que se le entregaron… siempre y cuando eso no afecte a la misión, por supuesto.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, almirante?

- Digamos que… yo no me molestaría si nos trajera algunos recuerdos de su viaje… no se, algunos libros o CDs por ejemplo.

Lisa sonrió al recordar esa comunicación y se dijo a si misma que jamás debía de dudar del almirante Gloval. Él siempre encontraba la manera de salirse con la suya.

Lisa tenía prendido un pequeño radio en la cocineta, pues había estado escuchando las noticias de MBS mientras cenaba y se había olvidado de apagarlo. De pronto las notas de una canción de Minmai llenaron su camarote. Ella suspiró sintiéndose frustrada. Al parecer ni siquiera en su habitación estaba a salvo de Minmai. El presentador anunció la canción como una presentación en vivo desde el Anfiteatro de Ciudad Macross.

- ¿Presentación en vivo? – Lisa pensó, mientras se dirigía a apagar el aparato. – Si Rick sabe de esto… seguro que ira a verla.

Con ese pensamiento sintió que le daban una estocada en el corazón. No sabía porqué, pero el solo pensar en Minmai y Rick juntos hacía que le doliera el alma. ¿Cómo podía ella siquiera pensar en competir contra la Señorita Macross? Minmai era joven, bonita, carismática, graciosa, en fin, era todo lo que un hombre buscaba en una mujer… era todo lo que ella _no era_.

Cuando su mano se posó sobre el radio, por más que lo intentó, no pudo lograr reunir la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para apagarlo. La canción que estaban tocando le llegaba al corazón.

- ¿Cómo es posible que esto me suceda a mí? – pensó. – Minmai es como una sirena que hechiza a todos con su canto.

"Now that I'm sure I've found the man in my life, I spend the days alone, chasing a dream. Why do I hope and pray that he will care? He never stops to see I'm even there. Why do I love him so? He lives in a cloud. Why can't he hear my heart, when it's shouting aloud? If he could only see how I feel deep inside, He might come home and stay here by my side. Here by my side..."

_"Ahora que estoy segura de que he encontrado al hombre de mi vida, paso los días solitariamente, persiguiendo un sueño. ¿Por qué tengo esperanzas y rezo para que a él le importe? Él jamás se detiene para siquiera ver que yo estoy aquí. ¿Por qué lo amo tanto? Él vive en una nube. ¿Por qué no puede escuchar a mi corazón, cuando le grita con fuerza? Si tan solo él pudiera ver mis sentimientos profundos, tal vez el vendría a casa y se quedaría aquí a mi lado. Aquí a mi lado…"_

Lisa apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo contra la barra de la cocina, sosteniéndose con sus brazos. Mantenía su cabeza agachada y su cabello lacio, recién cepillado, caía sobre sus hombros como si fuera una cascada. De pronto su cuerpo se sacudió ligeramente mientras un suspiro casi doloroso escapó del fondo de su corazón.

- Rick… - murmuró. - ¿Por qué no puedes escuchar a mi corazón cuando te grita con tanta fuerza¿Por qué no puedes venir y quedarte aquí a mi lado?

Casi como si lo hubiera invocado, alguien llamó a su puerta. Ella no sabía porque, pero tenía la esperanza –muy remota- de que fuera Rick, de que viniera a decirle lo mucho que le importaba, que no había ido al concierto de Minmai porque ella ya no significaba nada para él. Que ahora ella, Lisa Hayes, era la única mujer en la que estaba interesado.

Lisa soltó una risita burlona cuando se percató de sus propios pensamientos. Apagó el radio y se limpió los ojos con la manga de la bata de noche que estaba usando. Enseguida fue a la puerta, arreglándose el cabello de la mejor manera que pudo y asegurando su bata alrededor de su cuerpo. Cuando abrió la puerta, como salido de sus sueños, el teniente Hunter estaba frente a ella, todavía en su uniforme militar.

- ¡Rick! – lo saludó con sorpresa pero a la vez con alegría. ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo— es que… yo vine porque—

Rick estaba tartamudeando; con su mano se rascaba torpemente la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Lisa, quien se veía preciosa con el cabello suelto, cayéndole sobre los hombros y aquella bata blanca con pequeñas lunas azules. Rick sintió que se estaba volviendo loco.

- ¿Quieres pasar?

- ¿Qué? No… no Lisa, gracias. Es que ya debes de ir a dormir, mañana hay que levantarse muy temprano… yo también quiero irme a descansar… yo solo… bueno…

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Rick?

- No, claro que no… nada malo. Yo solo… pues… quería darte las buenas noches… y decirte que me siento muy orgulloso de servir bajo tus órdenes en esta misión.

- Gracias Rick. – la voz de Lisa era suave y llena de cariño.- Significa mucho para mí.

- Si, bueno… entonces nos vemos en el hangar a las 0500… duerme bien y descansa, Lisa… te lo mereces y lo necesitas.

- Tu también Rick.

El teniente Hunter se sentía más torpe que de costumbre y no sabía porque. Lo único que sabía es que esos ojos verdes lo trastornaban y que el aroma de Lisa recién bañada lo hacía volverse loco… y aquella bata tampoco estaba ayudando. Trató de acercarse, trató de alejarse, trató de hacer mil cosas diferentes, lo que puso en evidencia su torpeza. Finalmente sólo se llevó la mano a la sien, presentando sus respetos a Lisa con el saludo militar, lo cual la decepciono un poco… pero no tanto como a él, quien inmediatamente se sintió como un estúpido.

- Buenas noches, comandante Hayes.

- Duerme bien… teniente Hunter.

Rick se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí. Lisa lo miró hasta que dio vuelta en la esquina del pasillo. Sonrió con tristeza y regresó al interior de su camarote.

- Jamás te vas a dar cuenta de que yo estoy aquí, Rick Hunter… ¿Porqué eres tan distraído y tan ingenuo¿Por qué te amo tanto?

Lisa se dirigió directamente a su cama. Quería dormir y por unas horas olvidarse de que había una misión pendiente, pero más que nada, olvidarse de que había un Rick Hunter que se la pasaba persiguiendo un sueño, un espejismo… un fantasma, sin siquiera percatarse de que ella era real… de que ella estaba ahí.


	4. Capítulo 4

**LAMENTACIÓN DE OTOÑO**

por Evi

CAPITULO IV

A Lisa no le había costado trabajo levantarse de la cama esa mañana. Se sentía ansiosa por comenzar la misión. No sabía si era por el hecho de que estarían colaborando en los esfuerzos de recuperación de la tierra o porque pasaría mucho tiempo al lado de Rick y lejos de Minmai, pero eso no importaba. Lo único realmente importante para ella era estar en el hangar a tiempo.

Se vistió con su nuevo uniforme de vuelo, que era más grueso y cómodo que el que generalmente se usaba en la RDF. Estos nuevos uniformes eran especiales para soportar el clima, las condiciones atmosféricas y la contaminación que había en el planeta. Lisa se miró en el espejo y sonrió, aprobando su apariencia. Se arregló el cabello con cierta coquetería, decidiendo que era más fácil dejarlo suelto que peinarlo como generalmente lo hacía. Ella no se percataba de ello, pero esa manera de llevar el cabello suelto suavizaba su rostro y la hacía ver muy joven y atractiva.

Tomó de encima de su escritorio una mochila militar en donde había colocado sus efectos personales y se la colgó en el hombro. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de no haber olvidado nada, y enseguida salió rumbo a la base.

Cuando llegó al hangar, los mecánicos ya se encontraban ahí, así como los operadores del Sahara 001 y algunos de los miembros del equipo de recuperación. Todos la saludaron militarmente y ella devolvió el saludo con gran formalidad. Con su mirada revisó alrededor del hangar, pero no logró encontrar a Rick.

- Espero que no se haya quedado dormido. – Pensó al tiempo que consultaba su reloj y se percataba de que de hecho aun faltaban 15 minutos para la hora en que el personal había sido requerido.

- Comandante Hayes, - uno de los operadores de la nave nodriza la llamó. – El almirante Gloval está en la línea 3 y quiere hablar con usted.

Lisa le dio las gracias y entró a la nave. Ahí se sentó frente a la consola de comunicaciones y tomó la llamada de Gloval, quien apareció en la pantalla luciendo aun un tanto adormilado.

- Almirante Gloval, aquí la comandante Lisa Hayes reportándose, señor.

- Buenos días Lisa. Tan puntual como siempre.

- Si señor.

- Espero que haya dormido bien. Le esperan días largos y difíciles… tenía planeado ir al hangar para desearle suerte en persona, pero hace apenas 2 horas que terminó una junta con el consejo y como comprenderá, no he dormido mucho.

- Le agradezco sus intenciones, almirante. Pero no se preocupe, todo está en orden aquí. Saldremos a tiempo y volveremos en 3 meses a entregar los resultados de esta misión que le aseguro serán satisfactorios para todos.

- Se que así será, comandante. Ahora, cuídense mucho. Les deseo mucha suerte.

Lisa saludó militarmente y Gloval le respondió el saludo antes de terminar la comunicación. Ella sonrió pero en ese momento vio a Rick entrando al hangar. Se le notaba un poco cansado y Lisa se preguntó si había dormido aquella noche. Sin perder tiempo salió de la nave nodriza justo para toparse con Rick, que en ese momento caminaba cerca de la escotilla, cargando su mochila con sus objetos personales.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick se sorprendió al verla. - ¡Y yo que pensé que por primera vez en mi vida te había ganado! No me digas que pasaste la noche en el hangar.

- ¡Claro que no! Llegue hace un rato. Estaba hablando con el almirante Gloval.

Lisa miró a todos lados y cuando vio que los que estaban presentes en el hangar estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos, tomó a Rick del brazo y lo jaló, llevándolo a un lugar un poco más alejado y semi-escondido por unas cajas.

- ¿Qué sucede, Lisa? – Rick estaba confundido.

- Anoche el almirante Gloval me llamó… - Lisa bajó la voz – Rick, me dio luz verde para la misión cultural.

- ¿En serio? – Rick sonrió. – Pero… ¿el consejo?

- Bueno, no es algo oficial, pero me dijo que yo como comandante de esta misión tengo la facultad de tomar decisiones… y que a él no le importaría que volviéramos con algunos "souvenires", como tú dijiste ayer.

Rick estaba bastante complacido al escuchar aquello. Puso su mano en el hombro de Lisa y lo apretó en un gesto de complicidad.

- Bien comandante, usted da las ordenes.

Uno de los elementos del personal de tierra se acercó a ellos, tomándolos por sorpresa. Hizo el saludo militar y se dirigió a Rick.

- Señor¿quiere que lleve su mochila a su habitación?

- ¿Eh¡Ah! Si… si, por favor.

Rick le entregó la mochila, que estaba medio abierta. Lisa sonrió, imaginando a Rick, medio minuto antes de salir de su habitación, metiendo en la mochila todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Pero la sonrisa de Lisa pronto fue borrada cuando pudo ver, por la abertura de la mochila, una portarretratos con una foto de Rick y Minmai juntos, frente a una fuente. El asistente se alejó y Lisa miró a otro lado, sintiéndose algo molesta.

- Y… ¿disfrutaste del concierto de Minmai anoche? – preguntó con cierta ironía. - ¿Pudiste despedirte de ella?

Rick la miró, sorprendido por lo inesperado de ese comentario. Sentía que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar y no sabía porque Lisa le estaba preguntando aquello.

- No.

Esa fue la única respuesta de Rick y Lisa no supo a cual de sus preguntas estaba contestando. El teniente Hunter bajó la mirada, como si esas preguntas le hubieran tocado una fibra sensible. Lisa lo miró y de pronto sintió rabia consigo misma. ¿Cómo podía comportarse de esa manera, cuando Rick no le había dado motivos? Bueno, fuera de esa fotografía…

- Lo siento Rick, no debí decir eso… no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida y lo que hayas hecho o dejado de hacer ayer no es asunto mío. Discúlpame.

- Y tú, - él cambió el tema. - ¿Descansaste bien ayer¿Qué hiciste en la tarde? Espero que hayas podido relajarte un poco.

- Bueno, Claudia y las chicas estuvieron en mi habitación toda la tarde. Querían despedirse, ya sabes como son ellas… - Lisa sonrió.

En ese momento entraron al hangar Max y Miriya, que al verlos se apresuraron a ir a su lado. Miriya hizo gran algarabía al saludar a Lisa, comentándole de inmediato lo mucho que le gustaba su nuevo uniforme… y lo bien que Lisa se veía con el suyo.

Aunque Max estaba hablando con Rick, este no pudo ignorar el comentario de Miriya y sus ojos se clavaron en Lisa. La Zentraedi tenía toda la razón del mundo, Lisa se veía maravillosa con el uniforme blanco que traía puesto. Rick trató de disimular y se concentró en la conversación con Max, quien comentaba aspectos técnicos de la nave Sahara 001 y de la nueva nave de reconocimiento que Lisa pilotearía.

Lisa miró la hora y al ver que ya casi todo el personal estaba listo, dio la orden de que todos tomaran sus puestos. Se alejó un poco a hablar con los operadores del Sahara 001 y entregarles la ruta de vuelo. Miriya se acercó a Max y le susurró algo en el oído. El sargento Sterling sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, antes de que su esposa lo abrazara y lo besara con toda la pasión de la que una mujer Zentraedi era capaz. Rick dejó escapar un suspiro y se alejó en dirección a su VT Skull 1, queriendo darles algo de privacidad a los tortolitos.

De pie ante la escalera de su nave, los ojos de Rick se clavaron en Lisa, quien continuaba dando indicaciones. Todos la obedecían con rapidez y eficacia y él se encontró pensando en lo mucho que admiraba esa capacidad de liderazgo en Lisa. Era algo que parecía ser natural en ella. Se preguntó porque la comandante Hayes, esa mujer tan fuerte, decidida, autosuficiente y enérgica era tan diferente de Lisa, la mujer tímida, sencilla, de mirada triste y sonrisa soñadora. Él conocía a las dos y ambas le fascinaban. Sin embargo él quería encontrar el punto medio entre la comandante Hayes y la persona llamada Lisa. Creía que sólo ahí encontraría a Lisa Hayes, la mujer.

Lisa finalmente terminó de dar las órdenes y se acercó a Rick. Para ese momento ya Max y Miriya se encontraban a bordo de sus respectivas naves, esperando.

- Bien, es hora. – Lisa le dijo. – Ustedes tienen ordenes de cubrir tanto al Sahara 001 como al Viento del Desierto.

- No te preocupes Lisa, Max y yo planeamos ayer la organización del escuadrón. Ellos cubrirán los flancos del Sahara 001 y yo te cubriré a ti. Ahora, no se si tu quieras ser puntera o prefieres que yo vaya al frente.

- Supongo que sería mejor que tu fueras al frente, conmigo detrás y enseguida la Sahara 001 flanqueada por Max y Miriya.

- ¡Excelente! – Rick sonrió, sabiendo que esa era exactamente la formación que él había planeado. – Entonces no hay más que decir. ¡Estamos listos!

- Bien… yo te daré las coordenadas e instrucciones correspondientes desde el Viento del Desierto¿de acuerdo?

- Muy bien… Lisa, no quiero que me tomes este comentario a mal, no lo hago con malas intenciones ni con afán de ofenderte, es solo una pregunta honesta¿si?

- ¿De qué se trata, Rick?

- ¿Estás segura de querer pilotear la nave de reconocimiento? Porque si te sientes más a gusto en el puente del Sahara 001, entonces…

- Está bien, Rick. – Lisa levantó su mano para que no siguiera, pero su voz sonó amable. – Te agradezco la preocupación, pero voy a estar bien. Como te dije, estoy entrenada para esto. Además es un cambio en la rutina que siento que será muy positivo para mí. Lo único que me preocupa es lo que vamos a encontrar allá afuera.

- No te preocupes por nada, Lisa. Ya hemos estado allá afuera juntos¿recuerdas? Yo se que todo va a salir bien. Además, recuerda que el escuadrón Skull te está escoltando. No podrías pedir nada mejor que eso.

- Cierto, no podría hacerlo. – Lisa sonrió. – Bien, ahora menos plática y más acción. ¡Vámonos!

Lisa se dirigió a su nave, en donde dos de los miembros del personal de tierra la esperaban para ayudarla a subir y sellar la escotilla. Rick la observó mientras hacían eso y sonrió con orgullo al ver a Lisa frente a los controles de esa nave de reconocimiento. Enseguida abordó su propia nave y mientras se colocaba el casco en su lugar, el personal de tierra vino a hacerse cargo de los procedimientos. Rick encendió su VT y enseguida se concentró en su sistema de comunicación. De inmediato el rostro de Lisa apareció en pantalla y un sentimiento de familiaridad le recorrió el cuerpo.

- Aquí líder Skull reportándose, listo para la misión. El escuadrón Skull está listo y en posición, en espera de órdenes, comandante.

- Aquí la comandante Hayes desde Viento del Desierto, misión Sahara 001… todos los sistemas se reportan listos para partir. Puente de SDF1, solicitamos la autorización para dar por iniciada esta misión.

- Entendido, Viento del Desierto. – La voz de Claudia se dejó escuchar. – Su autorización ha sido confirmada. Tienen permiso para partir en cuanto así lo dispongan… Lisa, - su voz tomó un acento cálido y cariñoso. - ¡Cuídense mucho! Los estaremos esperando, Sahara 001.

- Volveremos pronto Claudia… ¡Cuídense mucho ustedes también!

Enseguida Lisa dio la orden de partida y los 3 VTs del escuadrón Skull fueron los primeros en despegar, seguidos por la nave Viento del Desierto y finalmente la nave nodriza. Una vez que todas las naves estaban en el aire, Lisa pasó el mando aéreo al teniente Hunter, quien ordenó la formación de crucero. La mañana era oscura y lluviosa y ante ellos solo se abría un horizonte eternamente gris. Aun así, la misión Sahara 001 dio inicio llevando consigo las esperanzas de poder rescatar un poco de la cultura que había sido destruida por los zentraedis en la última batalla.

---

Lisa estaba en su habitación a bordo del Sahara 001. Aquel lugar no era espacioso ni tenía tantas comodidades como el camarote que tenía en el SDF1, pero ya se había acostumbrado a vivir en aquel reducido espacio en donde solo se encontraba su cama, el escritorio con la computadora, un pequeño librero adosado al muro y un pequeño baño adyacente.

La lluvia golpeaba insistentemente el cristal de la ventana que estaba ubicada junto al escritorio, pero Lisa no se percataba de ello. Tal vez estaba ya muy acostumbrada a esa lluvia incesante o tal vez estaba demasiado entretenida en su trabajo en la computadora. El sonido que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad fue el de la manija de la puerta al abrirse. Lisa no tuvo siquiera que mirar a la compuerta, para saber que quien había entrado a su habitación era Rick.

El teniente Hunter se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, dejando escapar un gruñido. Una vez ahí se recostó, con sus brazos debajo de su cabeza a manera de almohada y miró a Lisa.

- Te dije que me esperaras para hacer ese reporte, Lisa.

- Estabas muy entretenido hablando con Max. – Lisa no levantó su vista de lo que estaba escribiendo. – Creo que es bueno que te distraigas un rato… además ya casi termino.

Rick suspiró y se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Dado lo pequeño de la habitación, en la posición en la que estaba, quedaba muy cerca del flanco derecho de Lisa. Leyó en la pantalla lo que ella estaba escribiendo y aprobó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Si, parece que lo tienes todo cubierto.

Rick se puso de pie y sin más explicaciones salió de la habitación. Lisa miró en dirección a la puerta por un segundo pero enseguida volvió a su trabajo. Estaba enviando el reporte semanal al SDF1, un trabajo que generalmente hacía con Rick, pero aquella noche Rick y Max habían estado departiendo alegremente en el comedor. A Lisa le alegraba comprobar que esos dos se habían vuelto tan buenos amigos. Después de la muerte de Roy Fokker, ella pensaba que un amigo como Max era exactamente lo que Rick necesitaba. Ella había estado platicando con Miriya, pero cuando la Zentraedi decidió ir a su habitación a tomar un baño, Lisa supo que era el momento de ir a trabajar en el reporte.

Había pasado un cuarto de hora, cuando la puerta se abrió otra vez y Rick entró, llevando consigo dos tazas humeantes de café.

- Bueno, si no me vas a dejar ayudarte, por lo menos me ocuparé de que no decaiga el ánimo.

Lisa agradeció el gesto de Rick. Una de sus leyes más sagradas era nunca rechazar una taza de café. Lo probó y se dio cuenta de que Rick le había puesto justamente la cantidad de azúcar que a ella le gustaba. Aunque aquello no la sorprendió, ya que en el tiempo que habían estado a bordo del Sahara 001 habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que habían llegado a conocerse bastante bien.

- ¿Está bien de azúcar?

- ¡Perfecto Rick, gracias!

- ¿Y bien?

- Acabo de enviar el reporte al SDF1… supongo que eso es todo por ahora.

- Si… - Rick se sentó en la cama. – Entonces¿cuáles son las órdenes para mañana?

- El Sahara 001 permanecerá en esta posición por otros dos días. Aun hay mucho que explorar en los alrededores y este es un buen sitio para dejar establecida la base. Los niveles de contaminación son nulos y la comunicación con el SDF1 es perfecta.

- Así que otros dos días de patrullaje y regresar a la base Sahara. Me parece bien.

Lisa tomó unas hojas de papel de sobre su escritorio y se las entregó a Rick. Él las observó con cuidado y asintió.

- Todo se ve bien. – era la ruta de vuelo del día siguiente – Ya casi terminamos de cubrir esta sección… ¿nos moveremos más hacia el noreste cuando terminemos aquí?

- Probablemente, todo depende de las lecturas que obtenga en los sistemas y en lo que podamos encontrar en estos dos días. Pero si apruebas la ruta de vuelo de mañana, entonces terminamos por hoy.

- Aprobadas. – Rick dobló la hoja y la puso en la bolsa de su uniforme. – Aun no puedo creer que ya pasó un mes desde que salimos del SDF1. ¡Estas semanas se han ido volando!

- Si, lo se. Supongo que cuando te mantienes ocupado el tiempo vuela… sin embargo el SDF1 está muy complacido con nuestro trabajo. Hace 2 días enviaron una nave almacén a recoger el material de reciclaje que juntamos en la sección IV. Recibí un informe detallado de tal operación ayer. Estaban muy complacidos con el material, en especial con lo que rescatamos de las naves Zentraedi.

- Es bueno tener a Miriya con nosotros… la identificación y catalogación de dichos materiales es mucho más sencillo gracias a ella.

- Si, es cierto. – Lisa seguía tomando su café. – Es increíble que ya haya pasado un mes, tienes razón. Parece que fue ayer…

Lisa comenzó a recordar todo lo que habían hecho en ese mes. Habían explorado una amplia zona del cuadrante noreste, habían recuperado toneladas de material de reciclaje, tanto terrícola como Zentraedi, el cuál era recogido periódicamente en puntos establecidos, por personal del SDF1. Pero lo que Lisa más recordaba era la cantidad de ciudades y pueblos totalmente arrasados que habían visto durante su exploración. Ella jamás podría acostumbrarse a ese tipo de escenas, sin importar cuantas veces las viera. Por otro lado, gracias a Rick, Max y Miriya, ella había podido recuperar una gran cantidad de material cultural, que se encontraba a resguardo en la bodega de la nave.

- ¿En qué piensas, Lisa?

La voz de Rick la sacó de su meditación y simplemente se limitó a mover su cabeza y a volver a la computadora.

- En nada, realmente… solo pensaba que hace unos años un libro era lo más común del mundo y ahora… cada vez que encontramos uno para mí es como un tesoro.

Rick asintió con la cabeza pero enseguida hizo un gesto de fastidio cuando vio que Lisa cargaba uno de los programas que utilizaban para escanear el terreno.

- ¿Qué haces¿No se supone que es responsabilidad de los operadores de esta nave entregarte la información sobre el terreno cada mañana?

- Si bueno, es que pensé que podría ahorrarme un poco de tiempo si—

- ¡Olvídalo, Hayes! – Rick se puso de pie y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Lisa, la obligó a ponerse de pie también. - ¿De dónde sacas tanta energía? En serio Lisa, cuando era chico pasaban en la televisión un anuncio de un conejito que usaba unas baterías que jamás se le acababan… "_Y sigue, y sigue, y sigue…"_ ¡Por Dios, Lisa¡Ese conejito eres tú!

Lisa se rió con aquel comentario tan espontáneo de Rick. Ella sabía que a él le sacaba de sus casillas el hecho de que ella se la pasara la vida _"buscando algo que hacer"_. Rick la acusaba de que cuando no tenía trabajo, se lo inventaba. Y era frecuente que le preguntara, en medio de su irritación, qué le habían dado de comer cuando era niña para volverla una mujer tan hiperactiva.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! – Lisa admitió su derrota. – Eso es todo por esta noche.

- Bien… me gusta que me haga caso, comandante.

Ambos intercambiaron los lugares que habían ocupado hasta hacía unos segundos. Rick se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y Lisa en la cama.

- Parece que el teniente Rick Hunter ya no necesita llamar a la puerta de mi habitación. – Lisa le sonrió.

- ¿Qué? Fuiste tu quien me dijiste que entrara sin tocar¿te acuerdas?

- Si, pero sólo porque tocas cada 20 segundos, Hunter.

- Bueno… siempre tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer… creo que no tenemos muchas opciones.

Lisa se rió y siguió tomando su café. Era cierto, ella le había dicho a Rick que cuando fuera a su habitación, no tocara la puerta, simplemente entrara. Desde entonces había dejado la puerta sin seguro día y noche. Rick le había dado la misma libertad en su habitación, pero hasta ahora Lisa no recordaba haberlo visitado ni una sola vez. Generalmente pasaban el tiempo en la habitación de Lisa que era más espaciosa que la de Rick… increíble, pero cierto. Ahora Rick se sentía más familiarizado con la habitación de Lisa que con la suya propia, a la que sólo iba a dormir. El resto del tiempo se la pasaba en su VT o con la comandante Hayes.

- Todavía estoy emocionada por las últimas noticias recibidas del SDF1. – Lisa comentó.

- ¿Sí? – Rick estaba cargando en la computadora un juego de video. - ¿Sobre los sobrevivientes civiles?

- Si… al parecer no fuimos los únicos que salimos ilesos de la Lluvia de la Muerte… se han localizado ya otros sobrevivientes en varios lugares del mundo. Son muy pocos, pero ya se han enviado naves de apoyo y rescate.

- Es bueno saber que hay más personas vivas allá afuera… sin embargo este cuadrante fue destruido por completo.

- El fuego Zentraedi se concentró en las áreas más densamente pobladas de la tierra, esta fue una de ellas… por eso hay sobrevivientes en zonas menos densas.

- Sip… ¿Puedo jugar un rato?

Lisa miró hacia la pantalla de la computadora. No tenía caso negarle el permiso a Rick, pues el juego ya estaba cargado y listo para comenzar. Era un juego de combate en VTs y Lisa se encogió de hombros, sabiendo perfectamente que Rick necesitaba liberar algo de adrenalina.

- Adelante, diviértete un rato.

- Pero… - Rick la miró. - ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

- Leer.

Lisa se subió a la cama, acomodó sus almohadas en forma de respaldo y alcanzó el libro que se encontraba sobre su mesita de noche: "Belleza Negra".

- ¿Otra vez ese libro de caballos? – Rick preguntó, mirando sobre su hombro mientras su juego comenzaba. - ¡Debes de haberlo leído mil veces en las últimas semanas!

- Tú sabes cuanto me gustan los caballos y además este no es un libro cualquiera, mi mamá solía leérmelo cuando era niña.

- Supongo que sí te gustan tanto los caballos sabrás montarlos¿cierto?

- He montado a caballo desde que tenía 4 años. – Lisa sonrió a los recuerdos. – Mi papá me enseñó… teníamos unos caballos en la propiedad. Yo solía pasar horas en el establo cuando era chica… sobre todo después de la muerte de mamá.

Rick asintió con la cabeza, sin quitar los ojos del juego que acababa de comenzar. Lisa supo que había perdido su atención y simplemente se recostó en las almohadas y comenzó a leer. El silencio se hizo en aquel lugar, un silencio que era solo interrumpido por los sonidos del juego de Rick.

- ¿Lisa? – Rick la llamó después de que, sin darse cuenta, había estado jugando por más de una hora. - ¿Lisa?

Se dio vuelta en la silla para mirar hacia la cama, en donde la comandante Hayes dormía profundamente sobre su costado y hecha un ovillo. Rick sonrió con ternura y se acercó a ella. Con cuidado la cobijó y acomodó las almohadas. Tomó el libro que Lisa aun tenía en sus manos y antes de ponerlo de vuelta en la mesa de noche, lo hojeó rápidamente.

- Pues algún día espero que podamos ir a cabalgar juntos, Lisa… porque a mi también me gustan mucho los caballos.

Puso el libro a un lado y sonrió otra vez. Se sentó en la cama, justo al lado de Lisa y con mucho cuidado y delicadeza hizo a un lado los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro. Lisa no se movió. Él la observó por un largo rato, su mano todavía acariciando su cabello suave y castaño.

- ¡Debes de estar agotada, Hayes! – pensaba. – Has trabajado demasiado… deberías de tomarte un descanso.

Con el dorso de su mano acarició suavemente la línea de la barbilla de Lisa hasta llegar a su oreja. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron suavemente la piel de su rostro. ¡Era tan suave y tan delicada! Su mano bajó por su cuello hasta su hombro y Rick tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a detenerse en ese momento. En los últimos días había notado esa atracción cada vez más poderosa que sentía hacia Lisa, pero trataba de controlarla, sabiendo que ella jamás se involucraría con un simple piloto como él y que además él tenía a Minmai… o más bien ella lo tenía a él, porque él en realidad nunca la había tenido a ella.

- Dulces sueños, Lisa. – Rick se inclinó para susurrar esas palabras en el oído de Lisa. - ¡Descansa!

Sonrió dulcemente cuando Lisa hizo unos soniditos, como si le estuviera respondiendo las buenas noches. Se aseguró de que su cobija estuviera bien colocada y que ella no pasaría frío y apagó la computadora. Una vez en la puerta, miró a Lisa una vez más antes de apagar la luz y retirarse a su habitación a descansar.

---

Pasaron algunos días…

Los patrullajes y la búsqueda de material se estaban volviendo un asunto rutinario para Lisa y el escuadrón Skull. Al principio ella había estado emocionada con la idea de volar su propio avión y de recorrer aquel terreno, pero después de ver todo lo que habían visto en esas semanas, aquel trabajo ya no parecía tan excitante.

Era cómo si cada día la misma historia se repitiera. Cómo si aquello fuera una pesadilla interminable. Todos los días debían de salir, parar horas sobrevolando un desierto sin fin bajo una lluvia eterna, solo para encontrar los restos de alguna nave Zentraedi o algún aparato de origen terrícola. A veces llegaban a las ruinas de alguna ciudad, en donde los edificios destruidos y algunos autos convertidos en chatarra eran los únicos testigos de la vida que alguna vez había fluido por las venas de esa ciudad. Se tomaban notas, se transmitían coordenadas, se recuperaba material, se exploraba alrededor y luego volvían al Sahara 001, que generalmente estaba ubicado en algún lugar libre de contaminación.

¿Y después qué?

Toda aquella desolación, toda aquella destrucción, aquellos paisajes apocalípticos y aquel mundo totalmente devastado se resumían en un reporte frío e impersonal que la comandante Hayes redactaba – generalmente con la ayuda de Rick Hunter – y enviaba al SDF-1.

Después Lisa y Rick se quedaban con su dolor a solas. Mientras el resto de los miembros de la misión se dedicaban a la recuperación de material, a su clasificación y a su transportación, o bien departían amigablemente en el pequeño comedor del Sahara 001, y mientras Max y Miriya se retiraban a algún lugar privado a continuar con su romance, Lisa y Rick volvían a sus habitaciones solamente a esperar que aquella noche interminable pasara, para a las 0700 del siguiente día volver a comenzar la rutina.

Era por eso que sin proponérselo, sin darse cuenta, sin siquiera sospecharlo, Lisa y Rick poco a poco se habían ido acercando el uno al otro. Ambos necesitaban un amigo, alguien en quien confiar, alguien en quien refugiarse, alguien con quien compartir sus incertidumbres y sus miedos… alguien con quien sentir un poco de calor humano en medio de aquella destrucción.

Aquellas noches interminables era un poco más llevaderas si eran compartidas. Cierto, a veces peleaban y discutían por pequeñeces, pero habían notado que fundamentalmente, en las cosas importantes, siempre estaban de acuerdo. A veces era como si buscaran los temas más triviales para discutir, no porque tuvieran que hacerlo, sino porque disfrutaban haciéndolo. Sus peleas y discusiones, aunque ellos no quisieran admitirlo, eran una forma de liberar sus tensiones y de darle rienda suelta a ese instinto de competencia que parecía ser tan fuerte en ellos… pero no era una competencia destructiva, sino antes bien, parecería que ambos se impulsaban, a veces hasta se empujaban, tratando de llegar siempre un poco más lejos.

O quizás…

Quizás esas peleas eran una manera de liberar la tensión que existía entre ellos en un plano mucho más profundo y personal…

---

Aquella noche era particularmente lluviosa y el día que había terminado había sido bastante pesado. Habían visitado una ciudad que hasta hace poco contaba con casi un millón de habitantes… habían revisado cada rincón de la ciudad, la habían escaneado en busca de refugios que pudieran encontrarse bajo tierra, habían hecho todo lo que podían hacer, pero no habían encontrado un solo sobreviviente. Las personas que vivían en aquel lugar no habían tenido tiempo ni siquiera de correr a algún refugio cuando la lluvia de la muerte había acabado con sus vidas. No quedaba nada de los habitantes de esa ciudad.

En cambio los exploradores se vieron recompensados con una gran cantidad de material de reciclaje. Max y Miriya habían recolectado mucho material cultural para la comandante Hayes, mientras que Rick se había dado a la tarea de ser el guardaespaldas de Lisa mientras ella recorría la ciudad en su nave Viento del Desierto, una y otra vez. Rick sabía que no había sobrevivientes… él sabía que Lisa lo sabía… pero jamás hizo ningún comentario, simplemente se limitó a cubrir a su comandante y mantenerla a salvo.

En cuanto llegaron al Sahara 001, Lisa simplemente desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Rick esperaba que se presentara en la bodega, para ver el material que los Sterling habían rescatado, pero no lo hizo. Aquella noche Rick cenó solo, pues la comandante tampoco se apareció en el comedor. El teniente Hunter estaba preocupado por ella, y cuando terminó de redactar el informe del día – sin el consentimiento ni la aprobación de la comandante -, decidió ir a buscarla a su habitación.

Rick sabía que tenía el permiso expreso e incondicional de Lisa de entrar a su habitación a la hora que quisiera. Y él así lo había hecho por semanas, pero aquella noche no sentía la confianza de simplemente abrir la puerta y entrar. Finalmente decidió ser precavido y llamó a la puerta casi con timidez pero no recibió respuesta. Se quedó de pie afuera de la habitación por algunos momentos y después, con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta, solo lo necesario para asomarse al interior de la habitación.

Entonces pudo ver a Lisa, sentada a un lado de la ventana, con su vista clavada en el oscuro paisaje y su mente perdida sólo Dios sabía donde.

- ¿Lisa? – Rick la llamó, todavía sin atreverse a entrar. - ¡Lisa¿Te sientes bien?

La comandante Hayes lo miró y parpadeo, como si por un momento no hubiera reconocido a quien la llamaba. Enseguida sacudió su cabeza y con su mano se frotó las sienes.

- Pasa Rick, la puerta está abierta…

- Es que llamé pero no me contestaste… - Rick entró y cerró la puerta. - ¿Te sientes bien, Lisa? Esperaba verte en el comedor.

- ¿Ya cenaste? – Lisa estaba sorprendida, no había notado la hora que era. - ¡Tengo que hacer el reporte! Yo—

- ¡Tranquila! – Rick la detuvo, pues estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la habitación. – No te preocupes por nada, ya me encargue de todo.

- Pero Rick…

- Te he visto muy cansada últimamente… estoy un poco preocupado.

Rick no quiso admitirlo, pero en realidad estaba muy preocupado por Lisa. Últimamente la había notado decaída y muy desmejorada.

- Estoy bien.

Aquella respuesta era la que Rick esperaba, pero no la que quería. A veces podía odiar a Lisa por esa autosuficiencia. A veces deseaba que ella se mostrara vulnerable, que lo dejara cuidarla…

- ¡Lisa, si me dejaras cuidarte, encargarme de ti…! – Rick pensó.

Lisa se sentó en la cama y Rick se le acercó, ofreciéndole lo que traía escondido en la mano que hasta entonces había mantenido detrás de la espalda.

- Se que no es mucho. – Le dijo. – Pero también se que no es algo que ves todos los días y bueno… digamos que moví algunas influencias con los chicos en la sección de despensa…

Rick le presentó a Lisa una hermosa y brillante manzana roja. Lisa abrió mucho los ojos, mirando aquella fruta y luego a Rick, que le sonreía complacido.

- Pero… ¿de dónde…?

- Hay una docena en la bodega… son del SDF1, de las producidas en la nave… recordé que hace unos días mencionaste que tenías ganas de manzanas así que… - Rick se encogió de hombros.

Lisa sonrió lentamente y Rick sintió que el sol iluminaba aquella habitación con esa sonrisa. La comandante no se hizo mucho del rogar, tomó la manzana que Rick le ofrecía y comenzó a comerla ávidamente. Hacía semanas que soñaba con comer una manzana. De pronto se detuvo abruptamente y miró a Rick, quien la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Oh, lo siento Rick! Parece ser que no tengo modales… ¿Quieres?

- Estoy bien. – Rick dejó escapar una risita. – Parece que cuando la comandante Hayes come, no conoce.

Lisa se rió y continuó comiéndose su manzana. Rick no sabía si debía traerle algo de cenar o no. La voz de la comandante lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- No me había dado cuenta de la hora.

- Si bueno, te busqué por todos lados, pero parece ser que en cuanto llegamos corriste a esconderte, Hayes. ¿Todo está bien?

Lisa no contestó y Rick se reprendió por hacer una pregunta tan obvia. Las cosas simplemente no podían estar bien.

- Pienso que estas cansada y hasta fastidiada de esta misión, Lisa… pero ya vamos casi a la mitad, y creo que hemos dado buenos resultados… los comentarios que nos llegan del SDF-1 son positivos… eres la mejor comandante que pudiéramos tener, sin embargo…

Rick hizo una pausa y ella lo miró interrogativamente, preguntándose si ahora él no comenzaría a cuestionar su liderazgo.

- ¿Sin embargo…? – ella preguntó.

- No se… - Rick se rascó la cabeza. – Lisa, si tu decideras… ya sabes, volver a casa, nosotros seguiríamos adelante con esto… es que no se, te he visto triste y muy silenciosa últimamente y no quiero que te enfermes, yo—

Rick no sabía que más decir. Por un momento se arrepintió de sus palabras y esperó por el estallido por parte de Lisa, pero en su lugar la comandante Hayes solo bajó la mirada y murmuró:

- ¿Tan mal me veo?

- ¡No! – Rick se apresuró a contestar. – Tu jamás te ves mal, Lisa… solo te ves cansada.

- Estoy cansada… - ella admitió. – Pero no soy de las que dejan una misión a medias. Los Hayes jamás han desertado en una batalla… es solo que el ver todas esas ciudades me hace sentir un poco… no se, triste.

- Lo se… también a mi me han afectado mucho.

Se hizo un pesado silencio entre ellos, silencio que Lisa aprovechó para comerse su manzana, mientras pensaba que de ninguna manera volvería al SDF 1 antes de terminar esa misión. Para ella el hecho de poder compartir ese tiempo con Rick, alejados de todo lo demás, era algo tan maravilloso que no iba a renunciar a ello. Cuando se terminó su manzana, se dio vuelta en la silla para alcanzar el cesto de basura, dándole la espalda a Rick. Cuando lo hizo, sintió las manos fuertes del teniente Hunter sobre sus hombros.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa susurró. - ¿Qué—?

- ¡Shhhh! No hable, comandante… se qué es lo que necesita… ¡está muy tensa! Déjeme darle un buen masaje…

Si Lisa quiso protestar o no, eso Rick jamás lo sabría, porque en el momento en que él comenzó a ejercer presión sobre los hombros de Lisa, ella se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a dejarse consentir. Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja y procedió a llevar a cabo su trabajo. Podía sentir los músculos de Lisa, totalmente tensos y hechos nudos debajo de su ropa. Comenzó a masajearlos firmemente con sus pulgares, aplicando fuerza y moviendo sus dedos en movimientos circulares muy lentos.

Lisa dejó escapar un suspiro, lo cuál solo motivó a Rick a seguir adelante. Le emocionaba saber que estaba haciendo a Lisa sentirse bien con ese masaje. Quería que ella se relajara, que disfrutara aquello.

- ¡Rick…!

La forma en que Lisa susurró su nombre, mezcla entre un pequeño gemido y un suspiro profundo hizo que el teniente Hunter perdiera la cabeza. Se inclinó sobre Lisa para susurrarle al oído:

- ¿Por qué no te recuestas en la cama? Así podré darte masaje en toda la espalda y seguro estarás más cómoda.

Lisa abrió los ojos y se movió hacia a un lado para poder mirar a Rick a la cara. Estaban separados solo por unos cuantos centímetros y a Rick le pareció adorable la expresión de terror en el rostro de Lisa.

- ¡Vamos Lisa! Te va a gustar, ya verás. Ven…

Rick la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cama. Ella no opuso resistencia, pero era obvio que estaba nerviosa. Rick iba a sugerirle que se quitara el uniforme y se pusiera algo más cómodo, pero decidió no aprovecharse del momento e irse lento con la comandante Hayes. Lisa se recostó en la cama, boca abajo y Rick se apresuró a acomodarle algunas almohadas para que estuviera cómoda.

Enseguida continuó con lo que ya había empezado. Con la palma de la mano comenzó a aplicarle presión en la parte alta de la espalda, en particular los omóplatos. Después continuó con el masaje en los hombros de Lisa, que eran una parte que necesitaba especial atención. Al principio Lisa se sentía tensa, pero poco a poco no sólo los músculos se fueron soltando, sino que la comandante también se fue relajando. Cuando Rick se movió un poco más abajo, para masajearle la parte baja de la espalda, Lisa ya estaba ronroneando como si fuera un gatito y Rick sonreía al pensar que lo más probable fuera que ella ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

- ¡Buen trabajo, Hunter! – se felicitó a sí mismo.

Sus manos se colocaron en la cintura de Lisa, la parte más estrecha de su espalda y ella involuntariamente saltó y su espalda se arqueó un poco. Rick dejó escapar una risita al comprobar que acababa de encontrar un punto débil en ella.

- No sabía que tuvieras cosquillas, Lisa.

- Un poquito… - las palabras de Lisa fueron amortiguadas por la almohada y su voz se escuchó un tanto adormilada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto, Hunter?

Rick se encogió de hombros y pensó que era la primera vez en su vida que le daba masaje a alguien. No había aprendido en ningún lado, simplemente lo había hecho.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Siiii. – Lisa alargó mucho la palabra, haciéndola sonar casi como un gemido de placer.

Rick apenas podía controlarse. Puso sus manos en los costados de Lisa y comenzó a subirlas lentamente. Aquello también le provocó cosquillas, pero después de dos veces que Rick había subido y bajado sus manos, ella pareció acostumbrarse y se dedicó a disfrutarlo. Aun a través del grueso material del uniforme de vuelo, Rick podía sentir los músculos de Lisa respondiendo a sus caricias… porque para entonces más que darle masaje a Lisa, la estaba acariciando.

A la comandante no parecía molestarle aquello. Estaba acostada en la cama, boca abajo, abrazada a una de sus almohadas. Su rostro estaba volteado al lado contrario de donde Rick se encontraba ubicado.

Después de un momento Rick se detuvo. Lisa estaba muy quieta y su respiración era suave y rítmica. Él no podía verle el rostro, así que no sabía si estaba dormida o no y no se atrevía ni siquiera a hablarle, por temor a despertarla.

En un arranque de valor, Rick se tendió al lado de ella en la cama, recostándose sobre su costado. Apoyó su cabeza en su mano izquierda, y su mano derecha regresó a la espalda de Lisa, ya no para masajearla, sino simplemente para subir y bajar, frotándola con delicadeza. Rick sonreía complacido y de vez en cuando respiraba profundamente para llenarse los pulmones del aroma del cabello de Lisa.

Después de un momento Lisa se movió, pero Rick no lo hizo. Lisa volteó su rostro hacia Rick y él pudo comprobar que no había estado dormida. En su rostro ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y una mirada adormilada que hicieron que el corazón de Rick se derritiera ahí mismo. Él le regresó la sonrisa, sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda. Sus rostros estaban tan cercanos, que cuando Lisa finalmente se decidió a hablar, lo hizo en un susurro:

- Gracias, Rick.

- Estabas muy tensa… ¿te sientes mejor? - él le respondió en el mismo tono.

- ¡Mucho mejor! Tus manos son mágicas.

Lisa se sonrojó cuando se escuchó a sí misma pronunciando esas palabras. Rick soltó una risita y asintió.

- Bueno, se hace lo que se puede… la próxima vez deberías ponerte tu pijama o algo menos grueso que el uniforme… creo que sería mejor.

- ¿Habrá una próxima vez? - Los ojos de Lisa resplandecían traviesamente.

- Habrá todas las próximas veces que usted quiera, comandante.

- ¡Hmmmm! Suena prometedor.

Ambos se sonrieron y los ojos de Lisa se clavaron en los de Rick. Ninguno de los dos rompió ese contacto visual. Sus sonrisas desaparecieron poco a poco de sus rostros y Lisa entreabrió sus labios pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Rick la observaba insistentemente, sin hacer siquiera el intento de ocultar la fascinación que ella le producía en esos momentos.

- Me gustas, Lisa Hayes. – Rick estaba pensando. - ¡Me gustas mucho! Eres una mujer preciosa… aunque tengo la impresión de que tú misma no estas conciente de lo hermosa que en realidad eres.

- ¿En qué piensas, Rick?

La voz de Lisa sonó adormilada y aquello hizo que él corazón de Rick se acelerara. No lograba comprender ese efecto tan misterioso que Lisa tenía sobre de él.

- Bueno… - él no sabía que contestar. – Estaba pensando en que… sinceramente, no fue fácil para mí… tu sabes…

- ¿Qué?

- No se… cuando nos conocimos, no fue fácil para mi… el llegar a entender quién realmente eras, Lisa. Es decir… espero que no te molestes, pero a decir verdad me tomó algo de tiempo… hmmm… digamos que no me caíste bien de inmediato. Y admito que fue difícil el que usted me llegara a agradar, comandante. Y espero que no me envíe a la Corte Marcial por lo que acabo de decir…

Lisa sonrió con tristeza. Ella misma sabía que tenía ese efecto en las personas. Generalmente las intimidaba, las mantenía lejos de sí misma. No le gustaba acercarse a ellas, no le gustaba que los demás se acercaran demasiado. Había construido un muro de protección a su alrededor, se había colocado un caparazón de indiferencia sobre ella, porque temía ser lastimada.

- ¿Y ahora? – Lisa preguntó en un susurro. - ¿Te agrado, Rick?

- Te lo dije antes de que te fueras a la tierra, claro que me agradas… he aprendido a respetarte y te admiro mucho. Pero ¿sabes algo? A pesar de que fue difícil al principio, siento que he cruzado algunas de las barreras que has colocado a tu alrededor… y pasando ese caparazón con el que te proteges, he descubierto a una persona a la que he aprendido a querer. Y una vez que he estado dentro de tu zona segura Lisa, me he dado cuenta de que es muy fácil llegar a quererte.

Lisa sonrió y se sonrojó un poco. Las palabras de Rick eran muy sinceras y su mirada, que se mantenía clavada en los ojos de ella, le demostraba toda la verdad detrás de sus palabras. La mano de Rick seguía subiendo y bajando lentamente por su espalda, dándole a Lisa una sensación de seguridad que no había experimentado jamás en su vida.

- No creas que para mí fue muy fácil acercarme a ti, Hunter. Pero tienes razón en lo que has dicho… soy una persona muy difícil… aun sin percatarme de ello, tengo el hábito de alejar a las personas de mí, de mantenerlas a una distancia segura.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque de otra manera, son las personas las que terminan alejándose de mí… y al final yo siempre me quedo sola.

- Lisa…

La voz de Rick era dulce y cálida cuando pronunció su nombre y ella sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía cuando la mano de Rick se movió de su espalda a su cabello, acariciándoselo con cariño.

- Mi mamá murió cuando yo era muy chica… mi padre jamás estuvo conmigo y cuando por fin nos estábamos acercando, murió… y Karl… - Rick hizo un imperceptible gesto de disgusto. – Creí que las cosas iban a ser diferentes para mí, pero un día el me dijo que se iba a la Base Sara de Marte… - Lisa ahogó un sollozo. – Hay quienes dicen amarme, pero al final todos se van y yo me quedo sola otra vez.

Rick sintió que su corazón se le rompía al escuchar las palabras de Lisa.

- Yo era la hija de un almirante y eso jamás ayudó mucho tampoco… había personas que se acercaban a mí sólo para usarme para llegar a mi padre. Fue así como perdí mi confianza en la amistad… cómo vez, estoy acostumbrada a estar sola, de todas maneras ese parece ser mi destino.

El teniente Hunter limpió con su pulgar la lágrima que corría por el rostro de la comandante y le sonrió con cariño.

- No te preocupes Lisa, ya sabes lo terco e insoportable que soy… así que va a estar difícil que te deshagas de mí, comandante. ¡Es una amenaza!

A pesar de todo, Lisa dejó escapar una risita. Rick suspiró y rodó sobre sí mismo para tenderse sobre su espalda en la cama. Puso sus brazos debajo de su cabeza, a manera de almohada y suspiró profundamente, al tiempo que sus ojos se clavaban en el techo.

- Supongo que no somos muy diferentes, respecto a nuestros padres… yo perdí a los míos también… igual que tu, mi mamá murió cuando yo era muy chico. Mi padre tenía su circo del aire, viajábamos mucho y había veces que él tenía que ausentarse para conseguir algo de dinero extra… entonces me quedaba con Roy. – Rick meditó las cosas por unos momentos y luego miró a Lisa – Es extraño pensar en lo similares que somos, Lisa… quiero decir, mi madre y tu madre murieron jóvenes¿de alguna enfermedad, supongo?

- Si, cáncer.

- Mi mamá también… ambas nos dejaron siendo apenas unos niños… ambos tuvimos que crecer solos… y años después, ambos vimos morir a nuestros padres delante de nuestros ojos de una manera violenta… tu durante el ataque a la Base de Alaska… y yo cuando el viejo se estrelló en su avión…

Lisa no hizo comentarios al respecto, pero se sorprendió profundamente al darse cuenta de que lo que Rick estaba diciendo era verdad. Sintió una nueva y poderosa conexión con Rick. Entre más lo conocía, más sentía que ellos eran muy parecidos… que eran tal vez demasiado parecidos y quizás esa era la causa de todas sus peleas.

- Una de las cosas que más odio en la vida es que las personas me tengan lástima. – La voz de Rick hizo que Lisa volviera de sus pensamientos. – Contigo es diferente, somos tan parecidos que no podemos tenernos lástima… estamos en igualdad de circunstancias.

- Si, supongo que así es.

- ¿Cómo eran tus padres, Lisa? – Rick le sonrió.

- ¿Mis padres? – Lisa le levantó un poco, apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha, para poder mirar a Rick al rostro con mayor facilidad. – Bueno, mi mamá era una mujer muy culta y muy inteligente… le gustaban mucho las artes. Desde que era pequeña me enseñó a tocar el piano y a pintar.

- ¡Vaya comandante, usted nunca deja de sorprenderme!

- Bueno… - Lisa se rió. – Y mi padre, como sabes él era militar… un hombre muy serio y estricto, amante del orden y de la disciplina. Supongo que tengo en mí más de él que de mi madre.

- Pero en algún lugar ahí adentro deben de estar tus genes maternos, luchando por salir, Lisa.

Lisa sonrió y se puso de pie. Rick la observó abandonar la cama y se sintió decepcionado. Estaba disfrutando esa conversación y la cercanía física con Lisa. Pero la comandante sólo fue a su librero y volvió a la cama, trayendo consigo un portarretrato que le entregó a Rick. El se sentó, apoyando la espalda contra la cabecera y lo observó con cuidado. En él aparecían los padres de Lisa y ella misma, cuando era sólo una chiquilla de unos 5 o 6 años, Rick calculó.

- Tu mamá era hermosa, Lisa. – Rick habló con sinceridad. – Se parecía mucho a ti.

- ¿Lo crees?

- ¡Lo afirmo! Y tu padre… jamás conocí al almirante Hayes, pero sin duda era un hombre que inspiraba respeto… y tú… - Rick sonrió, pero no completó la frase.

- ¿Qué hay de tus padres, Rick¿Cómo eran ellos?

- Pues… eran personas normales. Mi mamá era ama de casa, siempre quería que todo estuviera reluciente en la casa. Siempre preparaba comida deliciosa para nosotros. Era una mamá y una esposa modelo… y mi papá… bueno, digamos que si conociste a Roy Fokker, entonces conociste a mi padre. Eran muy parecidos en cuanto a su forma de ser. No se si Roy lo heredó de él o si mi padre adoptó a Roy porque le recordaba a sí mismo.

Lisa sonrió, recordando al comandante Fokker, quien también había sido como un hermano para ella. Un hombre al que no le habían importado las barreras que ella había construido a su alrededor, él había entrado a su vida de una manera imprevista. Ese era el estilo de Roy, aún cuando volaba. Para él jamás existieron los límites y Lisa siempre lo había querido por eso. Él no solo había sido el novio de su mejor amiga, él había sido también su hermano mayor y esa era otra de las cosas que ella compartía con Rick.

- Estoy segura que tu padre me hubiera agradado mucho.

- Si… mi padre tenía el don de agradarle a las personas.

- ¿No tienes fotografías suyas?

Rick miró a Lisa con una mirada de decepción y ella se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta, recordando que Rick no tenía nada de su vida en la tierra. Él había sido atrapado en medio de la guerra, siendo sólo un civil que se encontraba de visita en la Isla Macross cuando todo comenzó. El teniente Hunter se movió un poco, para sacar un pequeño estuche de cuero negro de una de las bolsas de su uniforme, parecido a los que se usan para guardar tarjetas de presentación. Se veía viejo y muy gastado.

- Era de Roy. – Rick explicó, viendo la expresión en la cara de Lisa.

Rick sacó de su interior un par de fotografías. Una era de él, siendo un niño de 8 años, posando con Roy frente a un viejo avión amarillo, en un campo de dientes de león. Lisa sonrió enternecida cuando vio esa fotografía. La otra, una foto pequeña y muy maltratada, mostraba a dos jóvenes en un puente rural. Rick le entregó la foto a Lisa y ella la observó con cuidado.

- Son mis padres… la única foto de ellos que conservo, gracias a Roy.

- Tu padre se parece mucho a ti, Rick. – Lisa comentó.

Era un hombre joven, aproximadamente de la edad de Rick, de cabellos oscuros y ensortijados y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. A su lado se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y con los ojos azules más brillantes que Lisa hubiera visto en su vida. Era obvio que los ojos de Rick eran herencia materna.

Rick observaba la foto con nostalgia. Desde que Claudia le había entregado esas fotos, él no había vuelto a mirarlas, aunque muchas veces las llevaba consigo, tal vez como amuleto de buena suerte o tal vez porque temía perder lo último que conservaba de sus padres. Su mirada se movió de la foto a Lisa, quien estaba embelesada con aquella fotografía y de pronto Rick comprendió por qué los ojos de Lisa le gustaban tanto, se parecían mucho a los ojos de su madre. El color era diferente, pero Lisa tenía los mismos ojos serenos, tristes y hermosos de su madre.

Lisa le entregó la fotografía a Rick y él la puso dentro de la cartera otra vez, dejando esta en la mesita al lado de la cama. Se volvió a mirar a Lisa, de frente y directamente a los ojos y le puso las manos en los hombros. Lisa fue tomada por sorpresa por la actitud de Rick, pero su mirada era tan penetrante que ella supo que había algo serio que quería decirle.

- Lisa, - le dijo con un tono de voz grave y profundo. – Quiero que sepas que a mi no me importa que tu padre haya sido un almirante o que tú te hayas graduado como la mejor de tu clase… no me importa que seas la primera oficial del SDF 1, no me interesa que seas mi oficial superior o mi jefa… no me podría importar menos si eres la líder de esta misión o si algún día llegas a ser la almirante de toda la armada… nada de eso me importa en lo más mínimo… sólo me importas tú… tú, Lisa Hayes.

- Rick… - Lisa tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no sabía que decir. La actitud de Hunter la había tomado por sorpresa. - ¿Por qué— me dices eso?

- Porque siento que hemos cometido errores entre nosotros y no quiero que haya malos entendidos… si tan solo me dejaras ser tu amigo, Lisa… se que no he sido precisamente la persona que uno podría considerar un buen amigo, te he cuestionado, me he burlado de ti, te he desobedecido, he buscado los pretextos más tontos para pelear y discutir contigo… si, yo se que he sido un tonto… pero jamás cuestiones mi lealtad a ti, Lisa. Yo me voy a quedar a tu lado… yo podría dar mi vida por ti y tú bien lo sabes y no es porque seas mi oficial superior ni por ser una persona muy importante a bordo del SDF 1, sino porque eres mi amiga… espero que tu también puedas considerarme tu amigo algún día.

- Pero ¿qué dices, Rick? – Lisa estaba llorando. – Si tú eres mi amigo… claro, tengo a Claudia y las chicas pero… contigo es diferente… Rick, yo—

- ¿Si?

Lisa se dejó ir a los brazos de Rick, quien la recibió con sorpresa, pero con gusto. Abrazó a Lisa con fuerza y ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de Rick, al tiempo que él le frotaba la espalda y le acariciaba su cabello color miel.

- Yo te quiero mucho, Rick. – Lisa murmuró en medio de su llanto, contra su pecho.- Espero que lo sepas.

- Lo se, Lisa… creme que lo se. El sentimiento es mutuo…

Rick iba a preguntarle por qué estaba llorando, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que aquello era una pregunta tonta. Ella estaba sola en el universo, tan sola como él mismo. No hacía mucho que había perdido a su padre delante de sus propios ojos y al parecer nadie a bordo del SDF 1 comprendía que Lisa era un ser humano con sus debilidades y sus necesidades. Todos la veían como una súper mujer que podía hacerse cargo de la misión militar del SDF 1 tan sólo horas después de haber perdido a su padre, sin haber tenido tiempo ni de descansar ni de llorar su pérdida.

Y ahora estaban ahí, en una misión que los había llevado a todas esas ciudades totalmente arrasadas, donde no había habido sobrevivientes, donde el holocausto de la Tierra era tan tangible… ¿Y todavía se preguntaba por qué lloraba Lisa?

Rick la apretó fuertemente contra sí, dejando que se desahogara todo cuanto quisiera. Quería que ella supiera que ahí estaba protegida, que él estaba ahí y que no se iría. Sentía que el desierto interminable en el qué la tierra se había convertido era poca cosa comparado con el desierto que Lisa llevaba en su interior. Ella estaba perdida, ahora lo comprendía. Si actuaba siempre tan seria y segura de sí misma era para ocultar el hecho de que se sentía sola y desorientada. Si era tan estricta y apegada a las reglas y los manuales era porque ella sentía que la rutina era lo único que hacía que su vida siguiera adelante sin sobresaltos.

- Yo quiero que las cosas sean diferentes entre nosotros ahora. – Rick pensaba. - ¿Por qué he sido tan tonto? Lisa… ¿Por qué siento que te quiero tanto?

- Rick, discúlpame… - la voz de Lisa se escuchaba apagada contra su pecho. – Soy una tonta, debes de pensar que soy una—

- ¡Shhh! No digas nada, Lisa… todo está bien. Aquí estás segura y protegida…

Rick le habló en un tono de voz que hizo que ella comenzara a relajarse en sus brazos. El hecho de que él continuara acariciándole la espalda y los brazos era también algo que le daba seguridad. Lisa cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Rick, dejando que él la consintiera. Sintió como Rick se recostó en las almohadas, para que ella pudiera acomodarse mejor contra su pecho y él pudiera abrazarla de una manera más cómoda. Lisa recargó su cabeza de manera que su oreja quedaba justo sobre el corazón de Rick. Aquel sonido fuerte y acompasado, el sonido de su vida, era algo que le producía una paz y una seguridad a Lisa que ella no podía explicar.

- Rick… - ella susurró.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le respondió él en un susurro igualmente.

- Gracias…

- No tienes nada que agradecer.

- La manzana… el masaje… espero regresar el favor pronto.

La voz de Lisa sonó adormilada y Rick sonrió, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Que Lisa le regresara el favor era algo que no iba a rechazar. Se hizo silencio en la habitación, solo interrumpido por el rítmico golpeteo de las gotas de agua contra la ventana. Pasaron varios minutos y Rick abrió los ojos. Aún tenía a Lisa en sus brazos y ella estaba inmóvil. Él la miró, tratando no perturbarla y comprobó, con cierto orgullo, que Lisa estaba dormida. Cuidadosamente movió su brazo y alcanzó un control que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, con él bajó las luces de la habitación, cuidando de que no quedara en oscuridad total, pero si en una suave penumbra que no molestara el sueño de Lisa.

Él mismo se sentía agotado y se movió un poco, decidiendo que era hora de irse. Pero cuando se movió, Lisa pareció resentirlo. Ella también se movió e hizo unos pequeños sonidos adormilados con su garganta. Lo último que Rick quería era perturbarla. Sonrió y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, al tiempo que volvía a poner su brazo en torno a Lisa. La sensación de tenerla así, durmiendo sobre su pecho, le daba un sentimiento de paz y una calidez que no recordaba haber sentido antes. Lisa se había acomodado de una manera que casi parecía que ese era su lugar en el universo, ahí en los brazos de Rick Hunter, un simple piloto de la RDF.

- Bueno… supongo que no hay problema si me quedo un rato más.

Sin poder contenerse, ladeó un poco su cabeza y besó a Lisa en la frente. Luego alcanzó su mano, tomándola delicadamente en la suya y llevándosela a los labios. Besó la mano de Lisa con una delicadeza y una devoción que eran poco características del teniente Hunter. Miró a Lisa, que dormía profundamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Por un momento se quedó contemplando el rostro de Lisa en la semioscuridad de aquella habitación, mientras su mano masajeaba con cariño la mano de Lisa. Finalmente colocó con cuidado la mano de su comandante sobre su pecho y la abrazó con delicadeza.

- Dulces sueños, Lisa…

A pesar de que trató de mantenerse despierto, aquello era tan relajante, que poco a poco Rick comenzó a caer en un sueño profundo y reparador. Su cabeza cayó sobre su pecho, recargándose en el cabello de Lisa y su aroma pareció calmarlo aun más. Su respiración se hizo profunda, acompasándose con la respiración de Lisa. La lluvia comenzó a arreciar afuera, pero ninguno de ellos se percato de eso, ya que ambos estaban profundamente dormidos en los brazos de la única persona en el mundo que realmente comprendía todos los fantasmas que ambos llevaban dentro.

La noche pasó sin ser sentida. Una suave luz grisácea entraba por la ventana del camarote, iluminando apenas las siluetas de las dos personas que dormían en la cama. Rick estaba acostado boca arriba, cómodamente anidado entre las almohadas, mientras que Lisa descansaba plácidamente sobre su pecho, hecha un perfecto ovillo. Él tenía la boca entreabierta y sus brazos protectivamente alrededor de ella, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Ella por su parte tenía una pequeña y pacifica sonrisa en el rostro. Su brazo izquierdo estaba estirado a lo largo del pecho de Rick, permitiendo que su mano descansara plácidamente en el hombro derecho del piloto. Parecía que nada podría interrumpir aquel sueño relajado y tranquilo…

… hasta que el sonido del intercomunicador hizo que Rick entreabriera los ojos y automáticamente estirara la mano para alcanzarlo.

- Teniente Hunter aquí… - habló adormiladamente, sin siquiera hacer el intento por abrir los ojos.

Al otro lado de la línea sólo se escuchaba el silencio. Después de unos segundos una voz vacilante, que Rick reconoció enseguida como la de Max, habló:

- ¿Rick? Debo de haberme equivocado… se suponía que iba a llamar a Lisa.

Rick murmuró algo incomprensible pero enseguida sus ojos se abrieron y su mirada bajó para encontrarse con Lisa, quien comenzaba a moverse un poco, como preludio a su despertar.

- Es que… - Rick no sabía que contestar.

Se sonrojó cuando escuchó una risita en el intercomunicador.

- Bueno, llamaba a la comandante porque ya es tarde y ninguno de ustedes se ha presentado en la plataforma de vuelo… Miriya y yo pensamos que nos habíamos equivocado con la orden del día pero… creo que surgió un imprevisto para ustedes¿no es así, jefe?

- ¡Max! – Rick protestó en un susurro, tratando de no despertar a Lisa. No quería que ella escuchara aquella conversación. - ¡No es lo que tú piensas!

- ¿Y qué si lo fuera, Rick? – la voz de su amigo se escuchaba alegre y traviesa. – Nosotros podemos encargarnos del reconocimiento del día, si quieres… no hay necesidad de que vengan, podrían tomarse el día libre.

- ¡Max, escúchame! – Rick estaba un poco molesto – En media hora estaremos ahí¿de acuerdo? Por favor no hagas suposiciones erróneas… te veo en un momento.

- De acuerdo… ¡dale mis saludos a la comandante!

Rick escuchó otra vez la risa ahogada de Max y colgó el intercomunicador con un gruñido entre molesto y apenado. Enseguida sus ojos se dirigieron a Lisa, quien ya se había despertado y lo miraba insistentemente, como si no creyera que en realidad él estuviera ahí con ella.

- Buenos días, Lisa… - su voz le temblaba.

- Rick… - la de Lisa era apenas un susurro. – Pero… ¿qué—?

- Anoche… supongo que nos quedamos dormidos cuando estábamos platicando… Lisa, lo siento, yo no quería—

- ¡Por favor, Rick! – Lisa lo miró decepcionadamente. - ¡Por favor no me pidas disculpas!

Rick se encontró con sus ojos verdes que brillaban con cierta humedad que él no pudo realmente identificar si era el hecho de que acababa de despertarse o eran lágrimas. En todo caso la comandante Hayes se veía hermosa con el cabello despeinado y esa expresión todavía adormilada en su rostro. Por un momento ambos se sostuvieron la mirada. Estaban nerviosos y no sabían que decir para romper la tensión del momento.

Finalmente Lisa se percató de que todavía estaba sobre el pecho de Rick y se movió lentamente, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda al teniente. Cuando ella hizo eso, Rick instintivamente alargó su brazo, como queriendo detenerla. Sintió frío en el espacio que hasta hace unos momentos había estado tan tibiamente ocupado por Lisa. Era una sensación como de pérdida que hizo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza.

- Lisa… - Rick se acercó a ella por la espalda y puso su mano sobre su hombro. – Quiero que sepas que nada de lo que sucedió anoche fue un error… ¡nada!

- Rick… es que…

- ¡Lisa! – él la obligó a que se diera vuelta para que lo mirara a los ojos. – Esta noche fue la mejor de mi vida, y lo digo en serio… y creo que tu también pasaste un buen momento… tal vez no debí ir tan lejos y volver a mi habitación cuando tu te quedaste dormida… tenía intenciones de hacerlo, pero creo que estaba demasiado cansado y el tenerte así, tan cerca en realidad me relajó mucho… Lisa, tal vez no debí haberme quedado… pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho… y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas. En todo caso puedes darme una bofetada, degradarme, enviarme a corte marcial, lo que tú quieras… pero para mí esto no fue ningún error.

Lisa levantó sus ojos para ver a Rick a la cara. Sus palabras estaban llenas de una sinceridad que la asustó y en su mirada pudo ver lo mismo: sinceridad. Ella no quería que él le tuviera lástima, y el pensar que él había pasado la noche con ella por lástima era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

- ¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo? – le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué? Por dos razones, Lisa… porque te veías preciosa durmiendo sobre mi pecho y no quise molestarte… y porque… porque no quería estar sólo… porque estando contigo me siento seguro.

Rick desvió su mirada, esperando la reacción por parte de Lisa. Casi esperaba que ella lo abofeteara en cualquier momento, pero en lugar de eso sintió la mano suave de Lisa sobre su mejilla, obligándolo a verla a los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, Lisa se acercó a él lentamente, provocando una reacción en cadena en todo su cuerpo. Sin romper el contacto visual, ella se detuvo a solo milímetros de su rostro y luego, con una ternura infinita, ella acarició su cabello ensortijado que le caía sobre la frente y de pronto, con la misma ternura, los labios de su comandante se posaron en medio de sus ojos.

Rick cerró los ojos y un suspiro se le escapó directamente del alma. Sin poder evitarlo, cerró sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Lisa, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Lisa lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole el cabello y la espalda. Ella apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de Rick y por un momento que pareció durar una eternidad ambos estuvieron así.

- Max habló. – La voz de Rick se escuchó amortiguada contra el pecho de Lisa. – Al parecer se nos hizo tarde para el trabajo… no debí contestar tu intercomunicador, pero pensé que estaba en mi camarote y… bueno…

- Está bien, Rick. No te preocupes. ¿Qué le dijiste a Max?

- Que estaríamos ahí en unos minutos… Lisa, - Rick la miró a los ojos. – Si estás muy cansada ¿porqué no te quedas hoy aquí y te relajas un poco? Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de todo.

- Rick… - ella sonrió y sus ojos brillaron como dos esmeraldas iluminadas por la luz del amanecer. - ¡No me perdería este vuelo por nada del mundo!

- ¿Estás segura?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo y todavía acariciando el cabello de Rick.

- ¡Afirmativo, teniente!

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y sin mucho entusiasmo se separó de ella. Tomó sus manos y las besó con cariño al tiempo que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella le regaló una sonrisa tímida pero traviesa.

- Voy a cambiarme de uniforme. – Rick habló sin poder evitar su sonrisa. - ¿Te veo en el hangar?

- ¡En 15 minutos, teniente¡No se demoré!

- ¡A la orden, comandante!

Rick la saludó formalmente, pero sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de los labios. Enseguida se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero se detuvo sobre sus pasos, se volvió a mirar a Lisa y sin pensarlo dos veces regresó a su lado, se inclinó y la besó suavemente en la mejilla.

Lisa lo miró a los ojos y esta vez él no salió corriendo como generalmente lo hacía después de darle alguna muestra de cariño. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un momento y Rick sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y habló:

- ¡15 minutos, comandante!

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí caminando sin prisa, y dándose un tiempo para lanzarle a Lisa una última mirada antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando Lisa se vio sola en su habitación, volvió a la cama y se dejó caer sobre de ella, abrazándose a la almohada en la que Rick había descansado toda la noche. Tenía su aroma impregnado en ella y Lisa respiró profundamente.

- ¡Oh Rick! – murmuró. - ¿Qué rumbo van a tomar las cosas ahora?

Se sentó en la cama y sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño estuche de cuero que Rick había olvidado sobre la mesita. Lo alcanzó y miró las dos fotografías una vez más. Una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su rostro al tiempo que se ponía de pie y colocaba aquellas fotos en el escritorio al lado de la computadora. Esperaba tener un tiempo para restaurar aquellas fotografías y regresárselas a Rick, seguramente él apreciaría el detalle.

Sacó un uniforme limpio de su guardarropa y se dirigió al baño. En unos minutos apareció de vuelta en la habitación, limpia, bien peinada y con una expresión radiante en el rostro. No, ella no renunciaría a volar con Rick aquel día por nada del mundo. - - -


	5. Capítulo 5

**LAMENTACIÓN DE OTOÑO**

por Evi

CAPITULO V

Los días que siguieron a la noche que Lisa y Rick habían pasado juntos fueron los más memorables que ellos tendrían de la misión Sahara. Max y Miriya notaron que sus compañeros parecían estar siempre de buen humor cuando salían a sus diarios vuelos de reconocimiento. Parecía que de pronto todas sus diferencias se habían terminado y ahora, cada vez que discutían en los sistemas de comunicación, lo hacían con un tono de burla y complicidad. Muchas veces los Sterling no entendían todo lo que Lisa y Rick se estaban diciendo, porque al parecer habían inventado un lenguaje lleno de bromas privadas y palabras con significados que solo ellos conocían. En más de una ocasión Max había descubierto al Skull-1 flasheando mensajes en clave Morse al VD01 de Lisa.

Aquello, lejos de molestar a los Sterling, los tenía muy contentos y emocionados. Max había intentado –infructuosamente – de hacer que Rick le explicara lo que había sucedido aquella noche, "la noche" cuando Rick se había quedado con Lisa. Por supuesto que no había obtenido ni un solo detalle por parte de su amigo, tan sólo algunas sonrisas traviesas acompañadas siempre por las mismas palabras: "no sucedió nada". ¿Y qué si hubiera pasado? – Eso era lo que Max pensaba en cada ocasión. Lo único que él sabía era que después de esa noche las cosas habían parecido mejorar muchísimo entre sus dos amigos.

Los Sterling habían pasado noches enteras analizando la situación entre Lisa y Rick y habían llegado a la conclusión de que, les gustara o no, eran almas gemelas que tarde o temprano estarían juntas. Miriya, en su poco conocimiento de la cultura humana, se había tenido un ataque de rabia una noche, sin comprender por qué Lisa y Rick no se casaban de una vez por todas y terminaban con aquella tortura que era para ella verlos todos los días con los ojos llenos de deseo, pero tan tercos en su exterior, que ninguno se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos. Max tuvo que explicarle a su esposa que no todas las relaciones tenían una propuesta matrimonial a tan solo unas horas de haberse conocido, como les había sucedido a ellos, sin embargo se sorprendió al pensar que hasta una Zentraedi podía ver lo que ocurría entre sus oficiales superiores, mientras que ellos parecían estar totalmente ignorantes de la situación.

- Supongo que así es cuando hay fuego, los que están afuera ven el humo antes que los que están adentro. – Max le dijo a Miriya. – Lo único que sé es que vamos a ver toda una telenovela entre esos dos, antes de que puedan confesarse lo obvio.

---

Aquella tarde los cuatro pilotos bajaron de sus respectivas naves que, cuando estaban en la base, eran estacionadas bajo la sombra protectora del Sahara 001, porque la nave no era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a los VTs en su interior. Los tres VTs en modo Guardián y la nave de reconocimiento Viento del Desierto de la Comandante Hayes comenzaron a ser revisadas por los mecánicos.

Rick se quitó el casco y tomo aire, dejándolo escapar lentamente por la boca después. Había sido un día largo, pero productivo y él estaba cansado.

- Bien, con eso damos por terminado este cuadrante¿no es así, jefe?

El teniente Hunter miró a Max, quien se estaba quitando su propio casco y asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Así es… somos el mejor equipo para este trabajo. Hay que llevar las muestras a la bodega. – Rick bajó la voz. – Lo que reunimos del material cultural de Lisa.

- No hay problema Rick, Miriya y yo nos encargamos de eso. ¿Van a ir a cenar al comedor?

- Si, supongo que si. – Rick se percató de que Max ya hablaba de él y Lisa como si fueran una pareja que hacían todo juntos.

- Bien, nos vemos por ahí más tarde jefe.

Max se adelantó para alcanzar a Miriya que ya se dirigía hacia adentro de la nave. Pasó al lado de Lisa, la saludó militarmente con una sonrisa en el rostro y le dijo algo sobre que la vería más tarde en el comedor. Lisa respondió el saludo y la sonrisa y caminó hacia Rick, quien examinaba el fuselaje de su nave.

- ¿Problemas con el Skull 1?

- No… todo está en orden. – Rick le sonrió.

Lisa se acercó un poco a los limites de la improvisada pista de aterrizaje debajo del Sahara 001 y se quedó ahí parada, mirando la lluvia que seguía cayendo sin parar. Rick la observó desde donde estaba, al lado de su nave y después se acercó a ella.

- ¿Tu crees que esta lluvia termine algún día?

- El planeta fue devastado, Rick. Nosotros mejor que nadie lo sabemos. Lo hemos visto… esta lluvia es la única manera de asentar el polvo, reducir los niveles de contaminantes y sobre todo, hacer que la vida vuelva a surgir en la tierra. Es toda la humedad del planeta que fue evaporada por los ataques de Dolza.

- Si, supongo que todavía vamos a ver llover por un rato…

- Por unos meses más, por lo menos. El Dr. Lang estimó que el daño sería reparado en aproximadamente un año.

- Sin embargo es romántico¿no?

Lisa miró a Rick de soslayo y se percató de que estaba sonriendo. Ella no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y solamente asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué fue lo que Max dijo de que nos veríamos para la cena?

- Bueno, preguntó si íbamos a cenar en el comedor, le dije que sí… ¿si vamos a cenar en el comedor, verdad?

Lisa se rió. Rick había sonado como un niño pequeño pidiéndole permiso a su mamá para salir a jugar con sus amiguitos.

- Claro que sí, Rick. – ella comenzó a caminar hacia la nave, seguida por el teniente. – Solo quiero escribir el reporte del día primero. Si dejo pasar un reporte luego se juntan y el trabajo comienza a amontonarse.

- Entonces déjame ayudarte con eso.

No hacía falta que Rick le dijera que la iba a ayudar, porque así lo hacía todos los días. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Lisa. A medio pasillo ella lo miró y sonrió para sí misma:

- Me alegra que vengas conmigo, Rick. Hay algo que quiero darte…

- ¿A mí?

- Es un pequeño regalo que tengo para ti.

- ¿Un regalo¡Vaya, no sabía que era mi cumpleaños!

- Lo se, pero pensé que era algo que te gustaría.

Rick caminó en silencio, pensando en qué era aquello que Lisa podría tener que a él le interesara. También trataba de comprender el porqué de aquella actitud tan amable de Lisa en los últimos días. Ya no era la oficial intransigente y estricta del puente del SDF1, ahora se había vuelto una mujer sencilla y amable con la que era difícil discutir. ¿Era esa la verdadera Lisa? Porque si así era, esa Lisa le encantaba. Ahora que ella parecía haber soltado las riendas que mantenía tan apretadas sobre Rick, él había descubierto una mujer cariñosa y llena de vida a la que había llegado a querer mucho.

Entraron a la habitación de Lisa y Rick se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhausto. A ella pareció no importarle, de hecho aquello se había vuelto casi rutinario. Rick pasaba mucho tiempo en su habitación, jugando con su computadora, ayudándole con los reportes o simplemente conversando con ella.

Lisa fue directamente a su librero y tomó una pequeña caja de madera que le extendió a Rick. El se sentó lentamente en la cama y tomó lo que Lisa le ofrecía. Sus ojos fueron de la caja al rostro de su comandante, quien le sonreía no sólo con los labios, sino con los ojos.

- ¿Era en serio lo del regalo? – Rick le preguntó.- Pensé que era solo un pretexto para traerme a tu habitación, comandante.

- Yo no necesito pretextos para eso, Hunter. – Lisa bromeó. - ¿Bien¿Necesitas que te aplauda para que abras esa caja?

Rick soltó una risa divertida y abrió la caja. Su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció y en su lugar sus ojos se llenaron de una mezcla de… sorpresa y tristeza, Lisa pensó. Su mirada subió para encontrarse con la de Lisa y ella asintió con la cabeza, todavía sonriéndole con dulzura.

- Pensé que te gustaría tener eso.

- Lisa… es que…

Rick sacó de la caja dos elegantes portarretratos de unos 24x18 cm. hechos de madera. En ellos había dos fotografías brillantes y llenas de color. Era como si las hubieran tomado ese mismo día… si el clima no hubiera estado tan lluvioso, por supuesto. Rick las reconoció en el acto, una era la foto de él con Roy, en el viejo avión amarillo de su hermano. La otra era la foto de sus padres. Las mismas que él le había enseñado a Lisa hacía no mucho tiempo. Iba a preguntar cómo es que ella había obtenido copias de esas fotos, pero su pregunta fue contestada por el pequeño estuche de cuero que también se encontraba en la caja.

- Lo dejaste aquí aquella noche. – Lisa le explicó, sin tener que siquiera especificar a cuál noche se refería. – Pensé en regresártelo enseguida… pero luego se me ocurrió escanear las fotos y restaurarlas con un programa de computadora… la de tus padres estaba en muy malas condiciones. No soy una experta, pero creo que no quedó tan mal… las imprimí en alta calidad y recordé que tenía esos portarretratos por ahí… pensé que te gustaría tener este recuerdo. Se bien que no tienes mucho de tu vida antes de Macross. – La voz de Lisa sonó triste con las últimas palabras.

- Lisa…

Rick no salía de su asombro. Más que las fotografías – que eran una sorpresa increíble y le habían encantado, - estaba realmente conmovido por la actitud de Lisa. Nadie jamás le había hecho un mejor regalo que aquel. Era obvio que Lisa lo observaba, tratando de captar todas las pistas que él enviaba… aun más, ella detectaba sus necesidades aún antes de que él mismo las conociera. No podía creer que Lisa fuera una persona que se preocupara tanto por él.

Por alguna razón su mente voló a aquel día en que Max y Ben le habían sido asignados como sus subordinados por Roy. Ese día lo habían ascendido y le habían dado una medalla. Recordaba perfectamente bien que ese día había sido el cumpleaños de Minmai y que ella, lejos de preocuparse por él o por el peligro que vivía, le había exigido un regalo de cumpleaños. Y él le había entregado su medalla. Ahora se arrepentía de haber hecho eso…

Pero Lisa era diferente… ella jamás exigía nada, jamás pedía nada, jamás esperaba nada… antes bien, lo daba todo, lo entregaba todo.

Rick miró a Lisa, quien seguía sonriéndole. En su rostro pudo descubrir que esa sonrisa no era porque ella esperara algo a cambio, tal vez ni siquiera esperaba que él se lo agradeciera. Ella sonreía así, porque se sentía satisfecha de lo que había hecho por él. Eso era lo único que a ella le quedaba, el saber que Rick estaba contento. Era todo lo que ella pedía de él.

- Lisa… - el repitió su nombre, como si fuera la única palabra que existiera en su mente en ese momento.

- Espero que te gusten, Rick.

Sin más, se dio media vuelta y aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, encendió su computadora, y se dispuso a comenzar con su reporte. Rick la miraba, sin salir de su asombro. ¿Eso era todo¿Acaso no esperaba nada de él¿Nada en lo absoluto?

Ella no tenía idea de lo que acababa de hacer por él, del significado que él encontraba detrás de sus acciones y detrás de ese regalo. ¿Podía Lisa Hayes ser tan generosa¿Qué era lo que ella realmente quería de él? Simplemente no lo comprendía, primero lo regañaba, lo amenazaba con enviarlo a corte marcial, lo avergonzaba, peleaba y discutía con él… y súbitamente comenzaba a acercarse, a mimarlo, a protegerlo, a ayudarlo… él simplemente no podía entender a aquella mujer. Todo sobre ella era un misterio que Rick quería descifrar pero no sabía por donde comenzar.

De pronto se encontró pensando en algo qué últimamente pensaba tal vez demasiado… en lo atractiva que Lisa era. Le gustaba su cabello, aquel color miel que tenía y lo sedoso y suave que era… y cómo es que siempre olía tan bien. Le gustaba cuando lo dejaba suelto, como aquel día. Sus ojos bajaron y se encontró admirando los contornos del cuerpo de Lisa… era una mujer increíblemente hermosa y atractiva y lo que la hacía aun más atractiva era el hecho de que ella no parecía saber lo bella que en realidad era. Rick subió su mirada, regañándose a sí mismo por tener esos pensamientos sobre Lisa.

Cuando sus ojos subieron, se encontraron directamente con los ojos verdes de Lisa que lo miraban sobre su hombro, como tratando de descubrir en qué estaba pensando.

- ¿Tienes a la mano las coordenadas del plan de vuelo de hoy?

Rick tardó un momento en contestar. Al parecer lo único que él podía ver en esos momentos eran esos ojos verdes tan brillantes y tan tristes a la vez. Esa era la eterna paradoja con Lisa Hayes, cómo podía ser tan brillante y tan triste, tan fuerte y tan vulnerable, tan llena de vida y tan solitaria. Rick sacudió la cabeza, queriendo volver a la realidad y comenzó a balbucear casi automáticamente las coordenadas que Lisa le pedía. Ella comenzó a escribirlas en la computadora, pero Rick se detuvo abruptamente y poniendo la caja sobre la cama, fue a arrodillarse al lado de Lisa.

- ¡Lisa! – su voz sonó casi como una orden. - ¡Nada de reportes, no quiero que trabajes esta noche!

- Pero Rick, te dije que—

- Yo lo hago, te lo prometo… Lisa…

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Rick? Yo pensé que—

Rick la tomó por los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos, forzándola a hacer lo mismo. Aquello la tomó por sorpresa e inmediatamente, y sin percatarse de ello, hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa: comenzó a morderse el labio inferior. Rick lo notó de inmediato. Sentía como su corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte en el pecho que lo hacía sentir mareado.

- Lisa… - su voz sonó como una súplica y ella no supo que quería decir aquello.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rick?

- Gracias Lisa… ¡Muchas gracias!

- No fue nada. – Lisa sonrió, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. – Se que esas fotos significan mucho para ti, Rick. Pensé que sería bonito que las tuvieras así, para decorar tu habitación y que siempre—

- Lisa, no son sólo las fotos. – Rick la interrumpió. – Es todo lo que haces por mí, día a día… yo—se que no lo digo lo suficiente, pero apreció todas tus acciones y… sinceramente, no se que sería de mi sin ti, Lisa Hayes.

- No hay problema.

La voz de Lisa era un susurro. Hacía unos segundos que había dejado de escuchar lo que Rick le decía. Estaba tan cerca de él que se sentía embriagada con su aroma, con su calor, con su cercanía física. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el rostro de Rick, estudiándolo con interés y casi con devoción. Rick guardó silencio cuando se percató de la manera en cómo Lisa lo estaba observando.

- ¡Lisa…! - susurró sin poderse contener.

Imperceptiblemente Rick se acercó más a Lisa y ella sintió que el corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho. El teniente Hunter mantenía sus manos en los hombros de la comandante y ella notó que la presión sobre ellos aumentaba, como si Rick no quisiera dejarla ir. La frente de Rick se posó en la suya y ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento, tratando de controlar su respiración. Podía sentir el aliento de Rick en el rostro y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

- Quisiera encontrar una manera de pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Rick susurró esas palabras casi contra la piel de Lisa, haciendo que una oleada de energía recorriera su cuerpo de una manera tan violenta, que la comandante sintió que se mareaba un poco.

- No es necesario, Rick. – ella le respondió en un susurro que más bien parecía una súplica.

Lisa se estremeció cuando sintió la nariz de Rick contra su mejilla y casi inmediatamente el toque suave de sus labios. Él no la estaba besando, ella sabía que no lo estaba haciendo. Simplemente mantenía sus labios cerca de su rostro, acariciándola con ellos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y pronto Lisa se encontró haciendo lo mismo, frotando su rostro contra el de Rick con suavidad y delicadeza. Era como la caricia producida por una pluma y aquello enviaba choques eléctricos a través del cuerpo de ambos.

Una de las manos de Rick bajó para aprisionar la mano de Lisa casi posesivamente. La otra mano subió y con sus dedos comenzó a trazar el contorno de la oreja de Lisa y la línea de su mandíbula. Rick notó que Lisa suspiró cuando le tocó la oreja, lo que lo motivó a ir un poco más allá, acariciando el rostro y el cuello no solo con sus labios, sino con su mano también y finalmente esta se posó en un costado de su cuello.

Lisa comenzó a hacer lo mismo, a acariciar el rostro de Rick con las yemas de sus dedos. Era una caricia tan suave que hizo que él simplemente perdiera noción de lo que estaba sucediendo. Un sonido apagado escapó de su garganta y Lisa sonrió, al tiempo que seguía frotando su rostro contra el de Rick delicadamente.

Sus narices se tocaron y por unos segundos juguetearon con ellas, ninguno de los dos quería abrir los ojos y romper la magia del momento. Rick se inclinó un poco y sus labios se movieron, como si estuvieran buscando los de Lisa. Ella entreabrió los suyos, esperando aquel beso…

En ese preciso instante, el sonido del intercomunicador se dejó escuchar en la habitación, haciendo que Lisa y Rick se separaran abruptamente. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro en el que trató de echar fuera toda su frustración. Rick se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, gruñendo imperceptiblemente. Se cubrió el rostro con su brazo, tratando de controlar su respiración. Lisa alcanzó el intercomunicador y contestó:

- Lisa Hayes aquí…

- ¡Hola Lisa, soy Max!

- ¡Voy a matarlo! – Rick susurró.

- ¿Qué sucede Max?

- Miriya y yo vamos rumbo al comedor y nos preguntábamos si van a unirse a nosotros para la cena… ¿Ya terminaron el reporte¿Quieren que los esperemos?

- Estaremos ahí en unos minutos. – Lisa respondió.

- ¡Excelente! Ah, dice Miriya que no se tarden porque tiene hambre…yo no la haría esperar, comandante… ya sabe, apetito Zentraedi y todo eso…

Lisa se rió del comentario de Max y del hecho de que en el intercomunicador se escuchó un sonido seco seguido por un gemido de dolor. Lisa no pudo evitar imaginarse a Miriya arrojándole un zapato a Max.

Lisa se despidió y cortó la comunicación. Miró a Rick, que todavía tenía el rostro cubierto con su brazo. Ella respiró profundamente antes de poder hablar con Rick:

- Creo que los Sterling nos esperan en el comedor.

Rick se sentó en la cama, quedando frente a frente con Lisa. Ella retrocedió un poco, pero él le sonrió traviesamente.

- Muy bien, pero después de la cena voy a venir a terminar el reporte¿de acuerdo?

Lisa lo miró con una expresión entre dudosa y acusadora reflejada en el rostro y el se rió. Sabía que después de lo que había sucedido hacía unos momentos, esa no era exactamente una situación divertida, pero la expresión en el rostro de Lisa era bastante simpática.

- Bien. – habló la comandante. – Pero ahora si espero que sepa, teniente, que no toleraré más diversión, nos enfocaremos en el trabajo que tenemos pendiente.

- De acuerdo. – Rick sonrió, sabiendo que Lisa estaba bromeando, pero luego sonó serio cuando siguió hablando. – Cómo hoy terminamos el III Cuadrante, creo que necesitamos evaluar las rutas y elaborar los planes de vuelo para el cuadrante IV.

- Ya estás hablando como un oficial, Hunter.

Él se rió y se puso de pie, ayudándola galantemente a que se incorporara después. Ella lo miraba con cariño.

- ¡Gracias por este regalo, Lisa! No tienes idea de lo mucho que significa para mí.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Rick puso sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Lisa y la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo cariñoso y tibio. Ella sonrió y se relajo en aquel abrazo. Cerró los ojos y lo correspondió.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos. – Lisa susurró. – De otra manera podríamos perder al sargento Sterling… al parecer Miriya esta hambrienta y no sabe como controlarse.

- Si… - Rick le susurró al oído. – Pero espero que la cena termine pronto, porque estoy realmente ansioso de pasar la velada con usted, comandante Hayes.

Lisa se separó de Rick, mirándolo interrogativamente al rostro. El sonreía traviesamente. Le guiñó el ojo y enseguida se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola para que Lisa pudiera pasar.

- ¡Primero las damas!

Lisa no hizo más comentarios. A veces la actitud de Rick la confundía. Lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos había significado mucho para ella, pero al parecer Rick no lo había considerado tan importante, ya que su comportamiento era casual. Lisa decidió pasar un buen rato con sus amigos… ya vería el rumbo que tomaban las cosas esa noche con el teniente Hunter.

---

Lisa había notado aquella noche que por primera vez en su vida se sentía a gusto cenando con un grupo de personas, como lo eran Rick, Max y Miriya. Ella quería mucho a sus compañeras del puente, Claudia y el Trío eran más que sus compañeras, su familia. Muchas veces había salido con ellas y pasaba un buen rato, pero siempre sucedía que ellas comenzaban a hablar de moda, de los galanes del momento, de los últimos chismes del RDF y del SDF1. Lisa jamás había estado interesada en tener una vida social, por lo que esas conversaciones realmente no le interesaban, porque no conocía a las personas de quienes se estaba hablando. Cuando salía con las chicas, generalmente se disculpaba temprano y volvía a su habitación.

Pero con Rick y los Sterling era diferente. Ellos compartían muchas cosas en común, los temas de conversación eran del interés de los cuatro y además, con todo lo que habían pasado últimamente, todos compartían anécdotas, historias y experiencias. Rick y Max eran muy buenos amigos, desde que Roy había muerto Rick se había acercado mucho a Max y Lisa sabía que lo consideraba casi un hermano. Ella por su parte, también apreciaba a ese piloto que era el as de la RDF y había llegado a verlo como un amigo fuera de todo protocolo militar. En cuanto a Miriya, Lisa la consideraba una amiga muy querida. La primera oficial del SDF 1 se había acercado a ella con interés y curiosidad, tal vez para satisfacer su necesidad de aprender más sobre la ideología y modo de vida de los Zentraedis. Pero al paso del tiempo la amistad entre ellas se había solidificado y era Lisa a quien Miriya acudía cada vez que necesitaba consultar cosas de mujeres en las que Max no era de mucha ayuda.

Las bromas entre los cuatro amigos eran cordiales y la conversación fluía sin parar. Durante la noche hubo varias ocasiones en las que Rick observó a Lisa sin que ella se diera cuenta y se alegró al verla reír con tanta sinceridad. No era común ver a Lisa tan relajada y contenta y eso lo hacía sentir bien. Hizo una nota mental de que trataría de que los cuatro tuvieran ese tipo de convivencia más a menudo.

A Rick le gustaba observar a Lisa cuando reía. Sus ojos verdes adquirían una tonalidad pura y cristalina y brillaban como estrellas. Su rostro se iluminaba y sus facciones se suavizaban, lo que hacía que Lisa adquiriera un aire relajado y confiado. Había un aura, casi un resplandor alrededor de su cuerpo. Algo que le transmitía a Rick calor y seguridad.

Cuando finalmente ambas parejas se despidieron, todos coincidieron en que había sido una velada memorable. Todos estaban muy contentos y las despedidas fueron cariñosas y efusivas. Los Sterling se dirigieron a su dormitorio y Rick siguió a Lisa a su habitación.

- Ya es algo tarde Rick, - Lisa le iba diciendo. – Deberías ir a descansar… el reporte puede esperar.

- ¡Claro que no, Lisa! Te conozco muy bien comandante; si me voy a dormir, tú te irás a tu habitación directamente a tu computadora y harás el reporte de todas maneras. Te dije que te iba a ayudar, además es mi obligación hacerlo.

- De acuerdo. – Lisa sonrió, pues sabía que Rick tenía razón.

- Lo terminaremos en 10 minutos.

Ambos entraron a la habitación de Lisa y Rick cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Cuando estuvieron solos, Rick sintió el impulso… no, más bien la necesidad, de acercarse a Lisa y abrazarla. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, ocupada en encender la computadora y recoger los portarretratos que Rick había dejado sobre la cama. Estaba hablando sobre algunas coordenadas y mapas, pero él no podía concentrarse en lo que ella le decía. Rick se mantenía con su espalda pegada a la puerta, tratando de controlar ese deseo que lo estaba quemando por dentro.

- ¿Qué me está pasando? – pensaba. – Lisa… ¿Por qué siento esto? Lo que sucedió antes de ir a cenar… ¿de que se trata todo esto¿Es solo la gratitud que tengo por ti o el hecho de que me hayas dado ese regalo tan especial o hay algo más?

Rick la miraba moverse alrededor de la habitación, hablando sin parar. Él la seguía con la mirada y aunque sus oídos registraban la voz dulce y musical de Lisa, su cerebro no procesaba lo que ella estaba diciendo. Rick sacudió la cabeza, queriéndose sacar esos pensamientos de ahí y enseguida se obligó a ir directamente a la computadora. Casi automáticamente comenzó a escribir el protocolo del informe del día en el documento que Lisa ya tenía abierto.

Ella notó que él estaba trabajando en eso y comenzó a hacer observaciones, al tiempo que consultaba sus órdenes de misión, para comenzar a trazar la ruta y los planes de vuelo para el IV cuadrante que comenzarían a explorar el día siguiente. Era ya el penúltimo cuadrante de su misión y el pensar en aquello hizo que Lisa se sintiera un poco nostálgica. Le gustaba estar ahí y sabía que iba a extrañar la misión cuando regresara al SDF-1. Trató de concentrarse, diciéndose a sí misma que la vida de un soldado era una sucesión de misiones y que ahora no podía comenzar a ponerse sentimental.

Rick por su parte deseaba mantenerse ocupado para no tener que enfrentar los pensamientos que tenía en su mente. Pero mientras escribía el reporte, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido aquella noche antes de ir al comedor. También recordó aquella vez cuando el SDF-1 había llevado a cabo una transformación y él y Lisa habían quedado atrapados; había sido el día que se había estrenado la película de Minmai. Y de pronto su mente lo llevó a aquella mañana después del ataque de Dolza… el primer amanecer en la tierra después de haber sido aniquilada por la Lluvia de la Muerte… ese amanecer que había compartido con Lisa.

¿Qué tenían esos dos acontecimientos en común? Que en ambas ocasiones él había estado a punto de besar a Lisa… y no porque tuviera que hacerlo, no porque fuera una orden ni una estrategia de escape… había estado a punto de besar a su comandante porqué había querido besarla, tan simple como eso.

Rick miró sobre su hombro. Lisa estaba sentada en la cama con su mirada fija en los mapas y planes de vuelo que tenía frente a ella. Estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo como para notar la mirada insistente de Rick sobre ella.

- Lisa… - Rick pensó. - ¿En qué momento comencé a sentir esto¿Por qué…?

Lisa pasó una hoja de los documentos en los que estaba trabajando y enseguida se acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Rick la observó con detenimiento, sintiendo como la sangre se calentaba en sus venas. Ella se veía delicada y frágil, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que no lo era. Era una mujer fuerte y decidida, una verdadera guerrera en todo el sentido de la palabra. Tal vez no era el as Zentraedi que Miriya era, pero Lisa era una líder natural, una luchadora incansable y una oficial inteligente.

… aun más que eso, la comandante Hayes, Lisa… era una mujer muy hermosa.

Lisa comenzó a morder el extremo del lápiz que sostenía en su mano. Estaba demasiado concentrada en su trabajo. Rick suspiró, notando por primera vez el hecho de que los labios de Lisa estaban al natural. A ella no le interesaba particularmente el uso de maquillaje, por lo que su belleza era natural. Ella lo llamaba funcionalidad, el hecho de estar lista en la menor cantidad posible de tiempo. Rick lo llamaba belleza. Sus ojos subieron, contemplando la nariz de Lisa, su cutis perfecto, la forma de su rostro… y esos ojos verdes que últimamente lo hacían volverse loco.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Hunter? – Rick se reprendió a sí mismo, forzándose a volver al reporte en el que estaba trabajando. – Lisa no es la primera mujer hermosa que has visto en la vida… tal vez sea el hecho de que has pasado demasiado tiempo con ella… que sientes gratitud y admiración… no se, pero hombre, tienes que controlar esas hormonas.

Rick saltó en su asiento cuando sintió la mano de Lisa posarse sobre su hombro y su voz pronunció su nombre muy cerca de su oreja.

- Rick, - Lisa estaba hablando. – Aquí tengo el plan de vuelo para el día de mañana… necesito las coordenadas, pero mañana las solicitaré al control… me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo.

- ¿Eh? Si… si, claro… por supuesto.

Rick contestó nerviosamente, tomando los papeles que Lisa le ofrecía y sin tener el valor de mirarla al rostro.

- ¿Cómo va el reporte?

Lisa se inclinó sobre el hombro de Rick y el cerró los ojos, casi en una expresión de dolor. El cabello de Lisa le tocó el rostro y eso, junto con su aroma intoxicante, hizo que Rick volviera a perder el control. Lisa no se percataba de las reacciones que estaba provocando en el teniente. Ella se limitaba a leer el reporte y aprobarlo con movimientos de cabeza. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y miró a Rick, quien en su intento por controlarse, miraba hacía la ventana del camarote.

- ¡Excelente teniente Hunter! Creo que el reporte está listo para ser enviado al SDF-1. Voy a hacer mis recomendaciones para que obtenga una promoción pronto.

La voz de Lisa era alegre, pero la de Rick sonó demasiado oficial cuando respondió secamente:

- Gracias, comandante Hayes.

Lisa dio un paso atrás, sorprendida por la actitud de Rick. Él ni siquiera estaba viendo los papeles que ella le había pedido que revisara. Rick se puso de pie y fingió leer aquellos papeles, alejándose de Lisa. Ella se sentó en la silla y envió el reporte a la base. Enseguida sus ojos se clavaron en Rick. Ella trataba de leer en él algo que le explicara el porqué de su actitud. Hacía sólo unos minutos que él había estado actuando alegre, bromista y jovial… pero desde que habían vuelto a la habitación su actitud parecía haber cambiado.

- Rick… ¿te sientes bien?

- Solo estoy un poco cansado. – Él continuaba evitando su mirada.

- Te dije que deberías ir a descansar… el trabajo ha estado pesado y creo que debemos ocuparnos un poco más en nuestro descanso… últimamente nos hemos estado exigiendo demasiado.

Rick miró a Lisa sobre las hojas que tenía en la mano. Su mirada estaba clavada en la ventana y él sintió que estaba siendo injusto, haciéndola sentir mal y escudándose tras el pretexto del cansancio, cuando la verdadera razón de su actitud era que las ganas que tenía de acercarse a ella, tomarla en sus brazos, besarla y… quizás llegar más lejos, lo estaban quemando por dentro.

- Creo que tienes razón, Lisa. – Rick dejó el plan de vuelo sobre el escritorio. – Es mejor que descansemos un poco… mañana vamos a tener mucho trabajo que hacer.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo en el plan de vuelo?

- Si, bueno… hacen falta las coordenadas pero ya mañana me encargo de ellas.

- No te preocupes, yo hablo al control y—

- Yo me ocupo de ellas, comandante. – Rick no la dejó terminar. – Mañana por la mañana tendré el plan de vuelo completo, revisado y estaremos listos para partir en cuanto los VTs estén listos.

- De acuerdo.

Rick se dio media vuelta, queriendo salir de ahí tan rápido como le fuera posible. Sentía que si se quedaba ahí otro minuto, no podría controlar aquello que sentía por Lisa en esos momentos.

- ¡Rick! – La voz de Lisa lo detuvo. – Olvidas tus portarretratos.

Rick se detuvo en la puerta y la expresión de dolor que apareció en su rostro hubiera hecho que Lisa comprendiera las cosas, pero él tenía su espalda vuelta hacia su comandante, por lo que ella no pudo verla.

Cuando Rick se dio media vuelta, se encontró directamente con Lisa, quien sostenía en sus manos la caja con los portarretratos. Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo y Rick bajó su mirada, casi avergonzadamente.

- Gracias Lisa. – habló en un susurro, recibiendo la caja que ella le entregaba. – No sabes como aprecio lo que haces por mí… mañana a primera hora tendré listo el plan de vuelo con los datos que hacen falta, no se preocupe por nada, comandante. Vete a dormir, necesitas un buen descanso.

- Rick…

Lisa se detuvo. En realidad no sabía que decir. Rick mantenía su mirada baja, por lo que no vio el dolor, la frustración y la confusión que empañaban esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. Lisa suspiró y dio un paso atrás, pensando que jamás comprendería aquel enigma que Rick Hunter era para ella.

- Buenas noches, teniente Hunter… y gracias por el reporte.

- Descanse, comandante Hayes… y muchas gracias por este regalo… lo atesoraré de por vida.

Rick la saludó militarmente y ella respondió el saludo. Cuando Rick bajó su brazo, su mirada se encontró con la de Lisa momentáneamente, pero ella la desvió, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a su guardarropa a buscar su pijama. Rick suspiró y abrió la puerta.

- Sueña bonito, Lisa. – Habló con cierta nota de afecto en su voz. – Te veo en la mañana.

Lisa cerró la puerta de su guardarropa. Iba a responderle a Rick, pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada y el teniente ya se había retirado. Lisa recargó su frente contra la puerta del guardarropa y suspiró decepcionadamente.

- ¿Qué acaba de suceder aquí?

---

Aquella noche Rick no podía dormir. Estaba en su cama, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas y más vueltas sin poder encontrar una posición cómoda. No le había pasado eso desde aquella noche ya tan remota, la noche anterior a su primer vuelo de combate.

No podía quitarse la imagen de Lisa de la mente. Sobre todo, no podía olvidar la sensación del cuerpo suave y tibio de Lisa contra el suyo, la noche que habían dormido juntos. Aquello lo estaba volviendo loco. Aún con los ojos abiertos, los ojos verdes de la comandante aparecían ante él… y cuando cerraba los ojos era todavía peor. Recordaba lo confundida y herida que Lisa se veía cuando él se había ido de su habitación de la manera tan cobarde cómo lo había hecho aquella noche.

- ¡Tú y tus malditas hormonas, Hunter!

Finalmente se sentó de golpe en su cama y encendió la luz. Se puso de pie y fue a la ventana. Afuera seguía lloviendo y aquello lo hizo sentirse un tanto agraviado por alguna razón. Pegó su frente contra el cristal de la ventana y cerró los ojos. Tenía que hablar con Lisa, no podía dejar las cosas así.

- ¿Decirle qué? – pensó mientras se ponía un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta con el logo del SDF-1 en el pecho.

Salió a toda prisa de su habitación, dirigiéndose resueltamente a la de Lisa, que se encontraba prácticamente enfrente de la suya. Llegó y puso su mano sobre la manija, pero de pronto todo su valor lo abandonó.

- No puedo hacerlo… - pensó. - ¿Qué le voy a decir?

Frustrado y sintiendo una rabia inmensa contra sí mismo, Rick regresó a su habitación. Entró y dio un portazo. Se recargó pesadamente contra la puerta y suspiró. Casi de inmediato su mirada se posó en la caja que estaba sobre su escritorio, al lado de unos papeles sueltos.

- Los portarretratos…

Fue hasta ellos, los sacó de la cajita y los miró durante un buen rato. Lisa había dicho que no era una experta usando ese programa de restauración digital, sin embargo Rick no podía encontrar un solo error o defecto en aquellas fotografías.

- Lisa… ¿Tienes que ser tan perfecta?

Con mucho cariño, Rick colocó ambos portarretratos en su escritorio. No estaba seguro si el sentimiento que le venía al pecho cada vez que los veía era por lo que ellos y las personas en aquellas fotos representaban para él o porque eran regalos de Lisa.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para corresponderte por todo lo que haces por mí, comandante Hayes?

Los ojos de Rick se posaron en los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio. Eran los planes de vuelo que le había dicho a Lisa que tendría listos por la mañana. No queriendo defraudarla, enseguida se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a trabajar en ellos. Hizo un trabajo excelente, que estuviera a la altura de los estándares de la comandante Hayes. Puso todo su empeño en aquellos planes de vuelo. Llamó al control de la misión para verificar coordenadas e informes previos de la zona. Ingresó todos los datos en la computadora y cuidó hasta el más mínimo detalle. Cuando terminó se sintió complacido consigo mismo, sabiendo que Lisa aprobaría aquellos planes de vuelo y se sentiría satisfecha con su trabajo.

Sobre todo, se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta de que trabajar en aquello le había hecho que le diera sueño y que dejara de pensar en Lisa… al menos de la manera en que lo había estado haciendo esa noche.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama y apagó la luz. Su última mirada se dirigió al reloj sobre su mesa de noche. Aún tenía tiempo para dormir… aproximadamente 4 horas.

---

Todavía no amanecía cuando los Sterling salieron del Sahara 001 hacía la improvisada pista de aterrizaje y fueron informados que la comandante Hayes ya se encontraba en ella. Max y Miriya la saludaron efusivamente y aunque ella fue amable, era obvio que algo le preocupaba. No estaba tan contenta ni tan animada como lo había estado la noche anterior.

Dos minutos después Rick salió a la pista y apenas lo vio, Lisa abordó su Viento del Desierto. Max le lanzó a Miriya una mirada que significaba: _"problemas en el paraíso"_, y su esposa así lo entendió.

Rick saludó a los Sterling sin mucho entusiasmo y después hizo el saludo militar a Lisa. Ella lo respondió secamente desde la cabina de su nave.

- El plan de vuelo está listo, comandante… lo elaboré según las instrucciones que me dio anoche, ya lo puede consultar en la computadora de la nave. Ha sido verificado y solo espero su aprobación.

- Afirmativo, teniente Hunter. – La voz de Lisa sonó oficial. – Confío en usted.

Rick asintió y miró a sus amigos, que observaban la escena con cierta frustración.

- A sus naves. – Rick les ordenó. – Vamos a cubrir un área muy extensa el día de hoy, pero el pronostico metereológico es bueno, debemos de aprovecharlo.

Lisa miró a Rick desde su cabina, impresionada al darse cuenta de que no había descuidado un solo detalle del plan de vuelo. Los datos que tenía en su pantalla eran claros y precisos y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sonrisa que fue ocultada por su casco de vuelo, pero que era obviamente de orgullo.

- Grupo de reconocimiento Viento del Desierto listo para despegar. – Lisa anunció cuando se aseguró que los VTs estaban listos.

- Entendido comandante… pueden despegar a su discreción.

Las cuatro naves se elevaron por los cielos con una sincronización perfecta, nacida de muchas semanas de práctica. Lisa dio la orden a Líder Skull de que tomara el mando del escuadrón de vuelo. Mientras Rick daba instrucciones y hablaba con el control de la misión, Lisa comenzó a repasar los datos que aparecían en su pantalla.

No habían pasado más de 5 minutos desde que habían despegado, cuando Max anunció por el sistema de comunicación que había hecho contacto visual con lo que parecía ser una ciudad.

Lisa verificó y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente se trataba de las ruinas de una ciudad no muy extensa. Pidió a Miriya que se adelantara y llevara a cabo el examen preliminar de detección de vida, mientras Max se ocupaba de la fotografía aérea. Mientras los Sterling se adelantaban a cumplir las ordenes, Rick verificó las coordenadas de la ciudad, enviándolas al control de la misión con el objeto de que se identificara el sitio sobre el cual estaban volando.

Mientras Rick estaba transmitiendo las coordenadas por el sistema de comunicación, Lisa se disponía a iniciar con los procesos rutinarios desde su nave de observación. Pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, casi con terror cuando terminó de escuchar los números que Rick estaba transmitiendo.

- Líder Skull, aquí Viento del Desierto… necesito que repita las coordenadas…

- Entendido Viento del Desierto… repito las coordenadas…

- ¡No puede ser! – pensó Lisa al escuchar aquellos números que Rick repetía. - Líder Skull¿Está seguro que son las coordenadas correctas?

- ¡Afirmativo, comandante! Yo mismo las verifiqué… puede revisarlas en el plan de vuelo de la computadora de la nave.

Lisa hizo lo que Rick le sugería, pero aquello sólo confirmó sus temores. Casi de inmediato escuchó la voz de Miriya diciendo que el análisis preliminar no mostraba signos de vida en la ciudad y que había hecho contacto visual con una serie de refugios destruidos. Su apreciación preliminar era que no había sobrevivientes en ese lugar.

Lisa sintió que una lágrima rebelde se escapaba de sus ojos cuando escuchó las palabras de Miriya. En la pantalla de su nave todavía se encontraban aquellas coordenadas. Por un momento Lisa escuchó a los tres VTs intercambiar información entre ellos y la base, pero a pesar de que escuchaba las voces, no podía comprender qué era lo que decían. Era como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado de su cuerpo.

- Atención grupo de reconocimiento Viento del Desierto, - la voz de Lisa finalmente se escuchó en el sistema – hay un cambio de órdenes. Regresen a Sahara 001, repito, regresen inmediatamente a la base Sahara 001.

- ¡Lisa! – La voz de Rick sonó bastante molesta. - ¿De qué estás hablando? No podemos regresar… tenemos la ciudad ante nosotros y un plan de vuelo que—

- Necesito verificar las coordenadas yo misma.

- ¿Por qué? – Ahora Rick estaba furioso. - ¡Yo mismo las verifiqué anoche¡Son correctas!

- Repito instrucciones, escuadrón Skull, regrese a la base Sahara 001 inmediatamente. – Lisa ignoró a Rick.

- ¡Comandante Hayes! – Rick no podía ocultar su frustración. - ¿De qué se trata todo esto¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!

- Sahara 001, envíen un equipo de recuperación a la ciudad… escuadrón Skull, regresen a la base.

- Entendido. – las voces de los Sterling se escucharon confundidas.

- ¡Lisa¿Por qué haces esto? Tú sabes que las coordenadas con correctas… además, eso no es excusa para— ¡Lisa¿Me estás escuchando?

- Teniente Hunter, no está usted en posición de cuestionarme ni de darme ordenes. Obedezca y regrese a la base, eso es todo.

- ¡Lisa! Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Porque soy su comandante, teniente Hunter. ¡Ahora obedezca!

Rick sintió que toda la sangre del cuerpo se le iba a la cabeza. Odiaba cuando Lisa usaba su rango para obligarlo a hacer las cosas. Hizo una arriesgada maniobra de circo en el aire, sabiendo que Lisa odiaba que hiciera eso, pero ella no hizo comentario alguno. Rick se adelantó a los VTs de sus compañeros, dejando al Viento del Desierto desprotegido en la retaguardia. De hecho el Skull-1 fue la primera nave en aterrizar en la base Sahara 001.

La comandante Hayes fue la última en descender de su nave. Los Sterling guardaban una distancia prudente del lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la siguiente Guerra Mundial en los próximos segundos. Rick esperaba a que Lisa descendiera de la nave, y apenas la comandante comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Rick comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Tú sabes bien que las coordenadas con correctas, Lisa¿Por qué haces esto¿Sólo porque fue MI plan de vuelo? Estuve despierto toda la noche para tenerlo listo¡Trabajé muy duro en él¿Y me sales con esto¡Y aún cuando fueran incorrectas, estábamos sobre una ciudad y según el procedimiento diseñado por USTED misma, debíamos de haber hecho un reconocimiento a nivel de suelo¡Lisa!

Lisa no hizo caso. Bajó su cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la escotilla de la nave, sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a Rick.

- ¡Maldita sea¡Lisa¿Ahora vas a ignorarme¿No merezco una explicación al menos? Ahora se va a hacer la digna¿no comandante¡Lisa¡Te estoy hablando!

Cuando Lisa entró a la nave Sahara 001, Rick se detuvo de golpe y dejó escapar un gruñido de rabia y frustración al tiempo de arrojaba su casco contra el piso y entraba a la nave, pero ya sin intenciones de seguir a la comandante Hayes.

- Maximilian… - Miriya preguntó, confundida. - ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Creo que una bomba H2 acaba de explotar… y todos sabemos que la onda expansiva de ese tipo de bomba es catastrófica…

- ¿Bomba H2?

- Si… Hunter-Hayes… no tiene caso Miriya… mejor vamos a desayunar.

Max puso su mano en el hombro de su esposa y entraron en silencio a la nave, dejando detrás de sí a un grupo de mecánicos bastante confundidos por la actitud de la comandante Hayes y el teniente Hunter.

---

Dentro de la nave, Lisa se detuvo al final del pasillo de acceso. Puso sus manos sobre el muro y se recargó en él, buscando un apoyo. Sentía que estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Casi de inmediato sintió la presencia del teniente Hunter a su lado. Era lo que ella menos deseaba en esos momentos. Él tampoco parecía muy contento de haberla alcanzado.

- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan intransigente? – Rick le habló con un tono de voz que nadie se atrevería a utilizar con la comandante Hayes. - ¿Te molesta que haya sido YO quien elaboró ese plan de vuelo¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tú, la señorita Perfección la que hace todo el trabajo¡Ah claro! Olvidaba que fuiste la mejor de tu clase, graduada con honores, condecorada en batalla… y yo no soy más que un piloto acróbata de un circo del aire… yo no vengo de una familia con una historia militar de 100 años… ¡Ah, y yo no soy hijo de ningún almirante!

- Si ordené que regresáramos fue porque no hay nada más que ver por aquí… el equipo de recuperación trabajará en la ciudad el día de hoy y mañana mismo nos moveremos a la zona oeste del cuadrante.

Max y Miriya aparecieron en ese momento en el pasillo. Habían alcanzado a escuchar un poco de lo que Rick le había dicho a Lisa. Se detuvieron en seco, tratando de estar en un lugar seguro, lejos del fuego cruzado de Lisa y Rick.

- ¿Por qué? – Rick cuestionó a Lisa. - ¿Por qué no podemos seguir el plan de vuelo como yo lo diseñé¿Porqué es demasiado para usted el seguir el plan de vuelo de un piloto que jamás fue a la Academia Robotech y que por tanto no está a su altura, comandante¿Es eso lo que la molesta¿O el hecho de que a pesar de ello mi plan de vuelo era perfecto en el más mínimo detalle y usted no puede soportar que un granjero como yo pueda llegar a ser tan bueno como usted?

Lisa miró a Rick con una mirada que podría asesinar. Aquello hizo que Rick guardara silencio, pero casi de inmediato recuperó su actitud agresiva, avanzando un paso al frente y apretando sus puños. Dentro de él, en algún lugar de su mente, él pensaba que el verdadero motivo de la actitud de Lisa era lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior. Probablemente Lisa se sentía tan frustrada como él lo estaba y esa era la forma de vengarse de él por su cobardía de la noche anterior. Pero para Rick era inaceptable que ella mezclara sus asuntos personales con la misión, lo cual también le sorprendía, pues sabía que Lisa no era así.

La mirada de Lisa pasó de ser fiera a confundida y pronto Rick notó como los ojos verdes de su comandante se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Yo se que no hay nada más que ver en este sector del cuadrante IV… lo se porque de acuerdo a las coordenadas esta zona es… es el lugar en dónde yo viví toda mi vida.

La voz de Lisa se quebró cuando pronunció las últimas palabras. Sin dar tiempo de que Rick pudiera digerir sus palabras o reaccionar a ellas, Lisa salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

El teniente Hunter se quedó clavado en donde se encontraba parado, totalmente incapaz de reaccionar a lo que acababa de escuchar. De pronto se había puesto muy pálido y sus ojos azules mostraban la sorpresa que las palabras de Lisa habían producido en él.

- ¿Esta es la tierra de Lisa? – se preguntó en voz alta y llena de incredulidad.

- No lo se jefe, – escuchó a Max hablar detrás de él. – Pero sinceramente creo que esta vez si metió la pata con la comandante.

- Es que— yo no sabía…

- Si yo fuera tú iría a disculparme con ella, Rick. – Miriya sonó bastante amenazadora con ese consejo que más bien parecía una orden directa.

- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? En cuanto vio las coordenadas y se dio cuenta… ¿por qué no me lo hizo saber?

- ¿Le diste la oportunidad? – Miriya salió en defensa de su amiga.

- No lo se, amor. – Max intervino en defensa de Rick. – La comandante Hayes tampoco dio muchas explicaciones.

- ¿Y cómo quieren que se las diera¿No lo entienden? Este es el lugar en donde ella nació y creció… ¿Creen que ella estaba lista para explicar sus ordenes sólo 20 segundos después de que había descubierto en dónde se encontraba¿Por qué los hombres son tan insensibles¡No importa si son humanos o zentraedis, los hombres son hombres!

Miriya salió del pasillo hecha una furia. Rick miró a Max con preocupación en el rostro y su amigo suspiró pesadamente y se encogió de hombros.

- Más vale que vaya a tratar de calmarla. – Max habló. – Y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo con la comandante Hayes, jefe… creo que Lisa está muy vulnerable en estos momentos… si lo piensas bien, no ha tenido la oportunidad de llorar por la pérdida de su padre… y ahora está aquí, en su tierra…

Max comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que Miriya había salido corriendo. Al pasar al lado de Rick, le palmeó la espalda solidariamente y enseguida dio vuelta en la esquina del pasillo, dejando a Rick tras de sí, totalmente consternado y confundido.

- ¿Por qué soy tan tonto? – Rick pensó. - ¿Por qué Lisa es tan autosuficiente¿Por qué somos un par de malditos orgullosos?

Inmediatamente Rick se encaminó a la habitación de Lisa, sin detenerse ni un momento a pensar en lo que le iba a decir o cómo se lo iba a decir. En esos momentos las palabras no importaban, él simplemente quería estar con Lisa y mostrarle su apoyo.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick llamó a la puerta de la habitación sin obtener respuesta. - ¡Lisa soy yo, Rick¡Abre la puerta!

Espero un momento, pero Lisa no respondió, lo que hizo que se sintiera aun más enojado.

- ¡Maldita sea, Lisa¡Te digo que abras la puerta¡LISA!

Silencio.

- ¡Lisa, voy a entrar!

Rick intentó abrir la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de que por primera vez desde que había comenzado la misión, aquella puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Aquello hizo que su frustración y su rabia crecieran más. Tenía ganas de tomar a Lisa por los hombros y sacudirla, hacerla entrar en razón, hacerla comprender que ella podía confiar en él, que no tenía por qué luchar contra sus fantasmas ella sola.

- ¡LISA¡ABRE LA PUERTA!

Rick estaba tocando y sacudiendo violentamente la puerta. Cuando se convenció de que aquello era inútil, pateó la puerta con una rabia que era casi odio y soltó una maldición. Enseguida, sin siquiera pensarlo, hizo algo que pensó jamás tendría que hacer: ingresó el código de seguridad a la consola de control que se encontraba afuera de la habitación de la comandante. Ella misma le había dado la clave en alguna ocasión _"en caso de emergencia"_, le había dicho… pues bien, ESTE era un caso de emergencia.

La puerta se abrió y Rick entró a la habitación sin mayor preámbulo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí de una manera muy poco delicada.

- ¡Lisa! – su voz era aún agresiva.

Sin embargo su actitud y hasta su expresión facial se suavizaron cuando vio a Lisa, sentada sobre la cama, con sus rodillas pegadas contra su pecho y su cabeza escondida entre ellas. Se estaba abrazando a sí misma y su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente. Estaba llorando. Se veía tan pequeña y vulnerable que Rick sintió que su corazón se partía al verla así.

- ¡Lisa…! – su voz sonó suave, casi como un murmullo.

- Vete, Rick. – Lisa habló entre sollozos, sin levantar la mirada. – Quiero estar sola.

- No Lisa… - Rick se acercó a la cama, pero sin atreverse a llegar a ella. – No estás sola… ya no tienes por qué estar sola.

- Cuando vi las coordenadas… no podía estar segura… pero cuando nos acercamos a la ciudad… ya había pedido una confirmación de las coordenadas al puesto de control y—

Lisa no pudo continuar, rompió a llorar y aquello le dio a Rick el valor de acercarse a ella sin pensarlo dos veces y poner sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Lisa. Ella se dejó ir a los brazos que él le extendía, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Rick y su llanto se convirtió en una serie de sollozos violentos que hacían que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera con fuerza.

Rick no dijo nada, sólo la apretó tan fuerte como sus brazos se lo permitieron y recargó su mejilla en la cabeza de Lisa, sintiendo de pronto que unas lágrimas estaban escurriéndole por el rostro. Lisa se aferraba a él casi con desesperación. Parecía que no podía controlar el llanto… ese llanto que había guardado dentro de sí por tanto tiempo, Rick pensó.

- Lo siento Lisa, perdóname por favor.

Las palabras de Rick fueron apenas un susurro. Se sentía mal por haber discutido con Lisa, por haberle gritado en frente de todos y por haberla hecho sentir mal, sin siquiera conocer los motivos de sus acciones. Sabía que ella tenía parte de la culpa, por no hablar de frente con él. Aunque por otro lado, comprendía que aquello no era fácil para ella. El remordimiento comenzó a quemarle en el pecho. Recordó las fotografías que ella le había dado la noche anterior… recordó lo dulce y cariñosa que ella había estado comportándose últimamente… recordó la cena que habían tenido con los Sterling… todo aquello eran memorias que ya guardaba de Lisa… y finalmente recordó también la manera en cómo había cuestionado sus ordenes, cómo le había gritado y cómo había sacado sus propias conclusiones sin siquiera tener la delicadeza de ponerse a pensar que Lisa tendría razones de peso para dar las ordenes que había dado.

- Lamento no haberte comunicado sobre todo esto. – Lisa miró a Rick, tratando de controlarse. – Tú eres mi segundo, Rick… era mi deber informarte. Es sólo que— no me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estamos de la residencia familiar de los Hayes, de la casa donde nací y crecí… no pensé que esto fuera a afectarme tanto…

Lisa trató de controlarse, pero las lágrimas seguían escapándose de sus ojos sin control. Se separó de Rick y se limpió el rostro con el puño de su uniforme. Él la miraba con preocupación y tristeza.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello, Lisa?

- No creo que haya mucho de que hablar, Rick… - Lisa continuaba limpiándose el rostro. – Sólo quiero que sepas que tu plan de vuelo era perfecto… se que esforzaste mucho y debí hacértelo saber… Rick, espero que puedas ayudarme a hacer los planes de vuelo de los días siguientes.

- ¡Claro que sí, comandante!

- Se que trabajaste mucho en él… la gente del control me entregó un reporte en la mañana… en él me di cuenta de que todavía a las 0300 estabas trabajando… debiste de haber dormido solo 3 o 4 horas anoche… ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación y descansas un poco? Una siesta no te caería mal…

Rick miró a Lisa y frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose frustrado con la comandante una vez más. Ahí estaba ella, en medio de todo su dolor, anteponiendo las necesidades de Rick a las suyas propias.

- No quiero ir a dormir. – Rick contestó secamente.

- Bueno, tal vez quieras ir con Max y Miriya a distraerte un rato… - Lisa aun estaba luchando contra sus lágrimas.

- Nah, - Rick se encogió de hombros. – Seguramente los Sterling están practicando su deporte favorito en estos momentos…no quisiera interrumpirlos.

- ¿Su deporte favorito? – Lisa lo miró interrogativamente.

- Si, lucha libre de labios… dos de tres caídas y sin límite de tiempo.

A pesar de todo lo que traía guardado en el pecho en esos momentos, Lisa no pudo evitar el reírse con el comentario de Rick, que había salido tan natural. Aquel sonido fue el más hermoso que el teniente hubiera podido escuchar. Sonrió al pensar que había hecho reír a Lisa en esos momentos en que ella tanto lo necesitaba.

- Quiero quedarme aquí contigo, Lisa. – Rick habló. – Por favor, no me ordenes que me vaya porque en estos momentos no estoy de humor para desobedecer órdenes y discutir con mi oficial superior. Voy a quedarme contigo, Lisa. Punto final.

- Rick… - la voz de Lisa se suavizó. – No creo ser la mejor de las compañías en este momento.

- No me importa. Lisa, voy a ir a traerte un café, creo que te caería bien… cuando regrese quiero que estés con ropa cómoda y bien fresca, quiero que te relajes… y no te atrevas a encerrarte otra vez, porque si tengo que tirar la puerta, sabes que lo haré.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente y muy a su pesar. Rick se puso de pie y puso su mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello por un segundo. Enseguida salió de la habitación y Lisa, casi inconscientemente, fue a cambiarse y refrescarse al baño, siguiendo las órdenes del teniente Hunter.

---

Media hora después, Rick volvió a la habitación de Lisa trayendo el desayuno. La encontró sentada sobre su cama, mirando distraídamente a la ventana con la mirada perdida en el infinito. A él no le gustaba verla así de triste, pero en cuanto ella se percató de su presencia, se apresuró a limpiarse los ojos con el dorso de su mano y trató de sonreír.

Rick le devolvió la sonrisa, notando que ella había cumplido sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Se había quitado su uniforme y ahora estaba vestida con un cómodo pantalón y una sudadera. Se veía relajada y eso le agradó a Rick.

- Bien comandante, llegó el servicio a la habitación.

- Rick… pero ¿Qué…?

- No habías desayunado, y a decir verdad yo tampoco… y eso es un muy mal hábito. Así que aquí tienes… algo de fruta, yogur, pan caliente con mermelada… cereal, jugo de naranja… ¡ah! Y por supuesto tu café… uno no puede funcionar sin su dosis diaria de cafeína.

Lisa soltó una risita y tomó el café que él le entregaba. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando se dio cuenta de que era un café latte, pues ese era precisamente el tipo de café que ella prefería por las mañanas y le pareció un gran detalle de parte de Rick que hubiera recordado eso. Él no hizo comentario, pero sonrió triunfalmente para sí mismo cuando se notó la expresión en el rostro de Lisa.

- ¡Y ella piensa que no he estado poniendo atención! – pensó. - ¡Te sorprenderías si supieras, Lisa!

- El desayuno se ve delicioso, Rick. ¡Gracias!

- Bueno, no hay nada como una comida apetitosa después de una misión fracasada. – Intentó bromear, pero de inmediato se arrepintió.

- Si, supongo que tienes razón. – Lisa sonó triste. – Lamento mucho lo que sucedió, Rick… no fue la manera correcta de proceder, yo soy la comandante y debí de haber—

- No Lisa.

Él la tranquilizó con ese tono de voz suave que ella sólo había escuchado aquella vez que había ido a verlo al hospital para pedirle disculpas por haberlo derribado.

- … yo me comporté como un tonto y te pido disculpas por ello. Dije cosas de las que me arrepiento porque no son ciertas. Después de tanto tiempo sirviendo bajo tu mando ya debería de saber que mi oficial superior jamás toma una decisión equivocada. Debí saber que tenías tus razones para dar la orden de regresar al Sahara 001, pero me enfadé sin pensar… a veces soy demasiado impulsivo.

- Todos tomamos decisiones equivocadas en la vida, Rick… yo no soy perfecta ni infalible.

Rick le dio un trago a su café, sin mirar a Lisa, sabiendo que ella estaba haciendo referencia a los comentarios que él había hecho esa mañana sobre ella.

- Lisa… lo siento mucho… lamento mucho todo lo que ocurrió, la forma en cómo te traté, las cosas que dije… y también lamento mucho que nos encontremos en este lugar que— bueno, tu sabes… es tu lugar.

Lisa negó con un movimiento de cabeza, tampoco atreviéndose a mirarlo al rostro. El único pensamiento que vino a ella fue que aquel lugar no era "su lugar". Había vivido ahí, era cierto, pero ahora sentía que su verdadero lugar estaba simplemente donde estaba Rick. Deseó tener el valor de hacérselo saber, pero supo que a pesar de sus muchas condecoraciones militares, la medalla al valor por declararle sus sentimientos a Rick era una que jamás obtendría.

- Vengo de una familia con un linaje militar extraordinario que se remonta a hace 100 años. – Lisa habló, tratando de enfocarse en su desayuno para no tener que mirar a Rick. – La casa familiar de la Familia Hayes está cerca de aquí… es una casa grande, antigua y muy hermosa… una casa en la que crecí sola, rodeada de sirvientes pero totalmente sola…

Rick miró a su comandante, no sabía a donde quería llegar Lisa con aquel comentario, pero decidió seguirla en silencio. De todas maneras él no sabía que decir para hacerla sentir mejor.

- Cuando yo era niña, yo tenía la absoluta seguridad de que esa casa estaba embrujada. – Lisa soltó una risita melancólica. – Con el tiempo me acostumbre a vivir con todos esos fantasmas… y llegué a la conclusión de que si el linaje militar de los Hayes es tan antiguo, debía ser porque los Hayes entramos a la milicia para huir de nuestra soledad.

Rick bajó la mirada, conmovido por las palabras de Lisa. A cada momento se sentía más atraído por aquella valiente mujer que lo fascinaba. A la vez sentía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla a toda costa, quería que ella supiera que no estaba sola. Él se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero ella no parecía comprenderlo.

- Necesita más que palabras, Hunter. – pensó. – Necesita acciones… y no has sido muy bueno que digamos para demostrarle tu apoyo… prometes muchas cosas, pero a las primeras de cambio eres tú quien siempre lo hecha todo a perder, cómo lo que sucedió anoche o esta mañana… ¡Oh Lisa¿Por qué eres tan complicada?

- Cuando mi mamá murió, el mundo cambió para mí… de pronto me encontré completamente sola en aquella casa tan enorme… mi papá venía a pasar el verano y la navidad conmigo, pero el resto del año se encontraba ausente… para compensar aquello, decidió enviarme a los internados más exclusivos del país. Aquello jamás ayudó.

- Hubiera querido que tu vida fuera más sencilla, Lisa.

- El problema es, - Lisa por fin lo miró a los ojos. – que toda la gente piensa que por ser la hija del Almirante Hayes, tuve una vida privilegiada… pero no fue así. Yo era la niña que siempre me quedaba en una esquina del patio de recreo… no creo que sepas como es eso, Rick… porque siempre he pensado que tú debiste de ser muy popular en la escuela.

Rick se encogió de hombros. Jamás fue él muchacho más popular, pero siempre tuvo amigos y personas a su alrededor. Él no podía decir que había estado sólo en la escuela… solitario tal vez, porque eso era un estado mental más que una situación física, pero solo jamás.

- ¡En fin! No creo que quieras pasar todo el día escuchando mis dramas.

- ¡No, Lisa! – Rick alargó la mano y la posó suavemente sobre la mano de Lisa. - ¡Por favor! Cuéntame más… de tu familia, de tu casa… ¿Cómo era esa casa embrujada en la que viviste¿Tenía 100 habitaciones, caballerizas, un salón de banquetes, un salón de baile, un ejército de sirvientes, fantasmas en el ático, una enorme biblioteca, retratos de los antepasados en un salón de la fama y un ropero que te llevaba a otros mundos?

Lisa se rió suavemente y sacudió la cabeza.

- Eran 12 habitaciones y no había ningún ropero mágico… pero lo demás es correcto.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick estaba sorprendido.

- Mi padre siempre estuvo muy orgulloso de la propiedad familiar… la Hacienda Hayes es aun más antigua que el linaje militar de la familia. Fue construida en la segunda mitad del siglo XIX por un antepasado de bastante dinero y renombre. Compró una gran extensión de terreno en el bosque. Al parecer los Hayes siempre hemos sido algo retraídos, no nos sentimos particularmente a gusto en medio de las multitudes, preferimos la soledad. Se construyó la casa y desde entonces comenzó a pasar de generación en generación… con sus tesoros, sus misterios y leyendas y con toda la belleza natural que rodeaba a la finca… ya sabes, caballerizas, el bosque, un río, muchos árboles…

Rick vio como los ojos de Lisa resplandecían con las últimas palabras que le dijo. Él concluyó que aunque Lisa no tenía recuerdos particularmente bonitos de la casa, si tenía recuerdos memorables de los alrededores. Se imaginó a Lisa, a caballo, paseando por el bosque y el río y e hizo una nota mental de que algún día la llevaría de paseo a un bosque… cuando los bosques se recuperaran del holocausto.

- Eso es parecido a mi niñez… yo también vivía en una casa cerca de un bosque y pasaba mucho tiempo jugando en el río y trepándome a los árboles. – Rick recordó.

Lisa soltó una risita traviesa y asintió comprensivamente.

- ¡Mi padre odiaba que me trepara a los árboles!

- ¡Vaya, vaya! – Rick le sonrió. – No puedo creer que te gustara trepar árboles, Lisa.

- Y era increíblemente buena, Hunter… creo que podría vencerte en trepar cualquier árbol cualquier día que quieras.

Rick le lanzó una sonrisa brillante y retadora.

- De acuerdo, comandante Hayes, acepto el reto.

Lisa le sonrió y continuó tomando su desayuno. Se hizo un silencio entre ellos por unos minutos. Rick meditaba lo que Lisa le estaba contando. Era increíble pensar que a pesar de que ambos provenían de mundos tan distintos, ambos eran tan similares en tantas cosas. Lisa, por su parte, secretamente le agradecía a Rick el hecho de que él siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerla reír, aun bajo las peores circunstancias. Por alguna razón le vino a la mente una conversación que habían tenido en el Tac Net no hacía mucho tiempo. Los Zentraedi estaban atacando de nuevo y el escuadrón Skull había sido enviado a combate, con Lisa comandándolos desde la base.

- Líder Skull, se aproximan Pods en su dirección. – Lisa le había informado.

- ¡Entendido! – Rick le había contestado.

- ¡Ojalá se fueran a casa! – Ella había suspirado, hablando casi consigo misma, pero aparentemente lo había dicho lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él lo captara en su sistema de comunicación.

- Es poco probable.

- Tienes mucha razón.

- ¡Váyanse!

Rick lanzó la amenazadora orden hacía los Pods enemigos lo cual sorprendió a Lisa y la hizo reír. Ella sabía que Rick estaba bromeando con ella, tratando de romper un poco la tensión del momento y ella se lo agradeció.

- Lo siento comandante, no hicieron caso.

- No tienes más alternativa que hacerles frente. Sin embargo fue un buen intento, teniente. – Ella le había contestado, con una sonrisa en los labios y sintiendo cierta complicidad con Rick.

- ¡Gracias comandante! – Él le había devuelto la sonrisa.

Lisa se rió suavemente, recordando aquel incidente y Rick la miró interrogativamente, pensando que aun seguía recordando episodios de su niñez, totalmente ajeno al hecho de que él era el causante de la sonrisa que Lisa tenía en los labios.

- ¿Qué sucede Lisa? – bromeó. - ¿Sabes? Dicen que quien se ríe solo de sus travesuras se acuerda.

Lisa sacudió la cabeza, sin poder quitarse una pequeña sonrisa del rostro. Rick le dio un empujoncito juguetón en el brazo y sonrió.

- No creo que tenga muchas travesuras de las cuales acordarme, Rick… por lo general era una niña muy bien portada. Cuando era pequeña mi mamá pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo. Ella me enseñó a tocar el piano, a pintar, a esquiar…

- ¡Vaya Lisa! – Rick se rascó la cabeza. – Cuando me dices todas esas cosas me haces sentir como un vulgar piloto ignorante…

- No es mi intención, Rick…

Ella se apresuró a responder, con cierto remordimiento en su voz, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de Rick, supo que él estaba bromeando.

- ¡Sígueme contando! Oye, para mi es un honor servir bajo las ordenes de alguien como tú… puedo presumir que mi oficial superior es una mujer culta y refinada que se graduó con honores de la Academia Robotech, ha recibido más medallas de las que podría cargar y es toda una artista que toca el piano y pinta… eso sin mencionar sus aptitudes ecuestres y ¿qué más? Ah si, sus conocimientos sobre el difícil y antiguo arte de trepar a los árboles. – Rick le guiñó un ojo.

Lisa se sonrojó un poco, en parte por las palabras de Rick y en parte por ese guiño travieso. No estaba acostumbrada a ser adulada de una manera tan sincera… y mucho menos a recibir ese tipo de detalles de Rick.

- ¿Hay algo más que sepas hacer y que no me hayas dicho, comandante Hayes?

- No lo se…

- Ya saldrá en la conversación… me estabas diciendo de tu mamá… debe de haber sido una mujer increíble. – Rick miró el retrato familiar que Lisa tenía sobre su escritorio. - ¡Y muy hermosa además!

- Si, era muy bella… y tenía un carácter dulce y alegre. Mis recuerdos de ella son maravillosos… lo único que lamento es que no tuve mucho tiempo para compartir con ella. Siempre me he preguntado que tan diferente habría sido mi vida si ella no se hubiera ido tan pronto.

Rick no contestó; no podía imaginarse un escenario en el que Lisa no estuviera a su lado. Sabía que la muerte de la madre de Lisa era algo triste y no le gustaba que las cosas hubieran tenido que ser así, pero el destino había querido que su madre muriera joven para que Lisa entrara a la milicia, siguiendo la tradición familiar… y eso la había llevado hasta ese momento en el que él, Rick Hunter un simple piloto, estaba en esa habitación, compartiendo esa charla con la mujer más increíble que había conocido en su vida.

- Supongo que las cosas pasan por una razón. – Fue lo único que Rick pudo murmurar.

- Después de que mamá murió, mi padre trató de pasar todo el tiempo que podía conmigo, dentro de sus limitaciones militares, por supuesto… tal vez mi padre murió pensando que me había rebelado en contra de él y de su autoridad, pero nunca fue así. Siempre lo amé y lo respeté con todo mi corazón.

- Estoy seguro que él lo sabía, Lisa. El almirante Hayes debió haber estado muy orgulloso de su hija.

Lisa notó que Rick la miraba con una luz brillándole en los ojos. Ella se preguntó que significaba aquello. Era casi como si el orgullo del que Rick hablaba estuviera brillando en sus propios ojos.

- ¿Está Rick orgulloso de mí? – Lisa se preguntó.

- ¿Qué hacías con tu padre, cuando él iba a visitarte?

- Salíamos a recorrer la propiedad a caballo… y después pasábamos horas en su estudio, leyendo libros o jugando ajedrez. Todos los recuerdos que tengo de mi papá son de esas horas que pasábamos en su estudio. Tenía una colección tan grande de libros, mapas y objetos históricos ahí, que era impresionante. Los Hayes los habían recopilado por generaciones. Incluso mi padre envió a algunos oficiales a que digitalizaran toda la biblioteca de los Hayes. Quería tener un acervo de fácil manejo para enviar en misiones espaciales. Aquel proyecto tomó bastante tiempo… recuerdo que los oficiales estuvieron trabajando en la biblioteca durante meses.

- ¿Y cumplieron con lo que tu padre les había asignado?

- Si… se llevaron una copia a la Base de Alaska, otra quedó depositada en la caja fuerte de la propiedad. Mi padre digitalizó todo lo que tenía, sus libros, documentos, música, películas… ¡absolutamente todo!

Lisa se puso de pie y fue a mirar por la ventana. Un prolongado silencio siguió y Rick supo que era todo lo que ella le contaría sobre su familia y su casa. Él había aprendido a leer las señales de su comandante y sabía exactamente que podía esperar de ella. Él puso la bandeja del desayuno a un lado y fue a pararse detrás de Lisa.

Ella miró el reflejo de Rick detrás de ella en la ventana, pero no se movió. Antes bien puso sus brazos alrededor de su propio cuerpo protectivamente, abrazándose a sí misma y bajó su mirada. Rick no podía saber exactamente que pensaba, pero si sabía que en esos momentos, estando tan cerca de lo que alguna vez fue la orgullosa Residencia Hayes, el escenario de sus travesuras infantiles y de sus recuerdos más queridos, Lisa había comprendido la tragedia del holocausto de la tierra en un nivel totalmente nuevo y se sentía desprotegida y totalmente abatida.

Rick sabía que él era una de las pocas personas - ¿Quizás la única? – que había visto a Lisa mostrarse débil y vulnerable y eso hacía que sintiera un compromiso con ella.

- Pero no es solo una cuestión de compromiso… es algo que quiero hacer, Lisa. ¡Si tan solo me permitieras entrar un poco más en tu corazón!

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Rick dio un paso al frente y puso sus brazos protectores alrededor del cuerpo de Lisa, abrazándola por la espalda de una manera casi posesiva. Lo imprevisto de su acción tomó a Lisa totalmente por sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron sin poder creer lo que Rick estaba haciendo, pero la fuerza con la que Rick la estaba sosteniendo le dijo a Lisa que no podía escapar de ese abrazo. Finalmente solo cerró los ojos y se recargó contra el pecho de Rick, dejando que él la sostuviera. Él cerró los ojos y ocultó su rostro en el cabello suave y sedoso de la comandante Hayes.

- Yo tenía ocho años cuando mi mamá murió.

Lisa lo escuchó murmurar en su oído y la vibración de las palabras de Rick la hicieron sentir una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo.

- Cuando era niño solía ayudarle a mamá con las tareas de la casa… solía ayudarle en la cocina… le gustaba hacer pastel de manzana y yo le ayudaba a pelar las manzanas que habíamos ido a recoger al huerto… vivíamos en una pequeña granja. Jamás he olvidado esa sensación de seguridad y alegría que me daba la cocina de mamá, con el calor del horno, el aroma del pastel horneándose, mi mamá manteniendo el lugar impecable, sonriéndome…

- ¿Es por eso que te gusta cocinar, Rick¿Te recuerda a tu mamá? – Lisa susurró.

- … tal vez. – Rick tardó un poco en contestar, como si jamás se le hubiera ocurrido.

Inconscientemente Lisa se acurrucó contra Rick y él la abrazó más estrechamente, si eso era posible. Lisa observaba su reflejo en la ventana, pero Rick mantenía su cara oculta en el cabello de ella, totalmente perdido en su suavidad y su aroma.

- El día que mi mamá murió…

Rick hizo una pausa y Lisa supo que era tal vez la primera vez en su vida que hablaba de ello. Puso sus manos sobre las de Rick y las apretó con fuerza. Esto pareció darle el valor de continuar.

- … era un día cálido y soleado… para mí era imposible pensar que no la volvería a ver… que ella jamás volvería a ver el campo, los dientes de león en la pradera… el cielo tan azul… mi papá trató de sacarme adelante, pero jamás volví a vivir en un hogar… con mi papá estábamos siempre viajando, viviendo en un remolque, sin pertenecer a ningún lado realmente.

Lisa no dijo nada. Sabía que Rick no estaba buscando sus palabras, sino simplemente quería que lo escuchara. Además, la manera en como ella mantenía las manos de Rick en las suyas era algo más elocuente que cualquier palabra que pudiera decir. Un prolongado silencio siguió a aquel relato. Lisa no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que estaban sucediendo y en la conversación que ella y Rick acababan de tener.

Finalmente, Rick rompió el silencio, al tiempo que levantaba su mirada, para observar su reflejo en la ventana y el rostro de su comandante.

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en volver a casa?

Lisa se sobresaltó un poco, pero enseguida bajó la mirada y movió la cabeza en un gesto que no era ni afirmativo ni negativo. Luego se encogió de hombros.

- No tendría caso. – susurró.

- Lisa, - La voz de Rick hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. – algún día, cuando tengas tiempo… ¿me enseñarías a jugar ajedrez?

Lisa se sorprendió con la extraña petición de Rick, pero cuando vio aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro, no pudo evitar sonreír también. Rick la soltó de su abrazo y ella se dio media vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

- ¡Cuando quieras, Rick!

El asintió y miró hacia donde estaba la bandeja con los restos del desayuno. Era como si estuviera buscando un pretexto para salir de ahí.

- Yo… voy a llevar esto al comedor… si no te molesta, me gustaría volver aquí y pasar un tiempo contigo… no te molestaré, te lo prometo.

- Está bien, Rick. Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso. – Lisa respondió con sinceridad.

- Bien… no tardo.

Rick tomó la bandeja y prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación de Lisa. Ella suspiró profundamente al tiempo que ponía sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo y sonreía. Todavía podía sentir el calor del abrazo de Rick y lo increíblemente maravilloso que se sentía estar en sus brazos. Se preguntó porqué él siempre actuaba así. Tenía el mal hábito de salir corriendo cada vez que ella sentía que se habían acercado un poco.

Lisa se sentó en la cama y rogó porque Rick volviera pronto.

---

Después de literalmente arrojar los platos sucios a la cocina, Rick corrió a la habitación de los Sterling y llamó a la puerta. Casi inmediatamente Max abrió y sonrió al ver a su amigo.

- ¡Hey Rick! – Lo saludó alegremente, mientras con la mano le hacía la seña de que entrara. – Así que sobreviviste¿eh?

- Apenas… - Rick sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a Miriya frente a él, con sus manos en la cintura y mirándolo acusadoramente.

- ¿Hablaste con ella? – le preguntó.

- Si… ya se siente mejor… Miriya, no me mires así, te aseguro que Lisa está sana y salva.

- Claro que lo está.

- Bien, - Max intervino. – es bueno saber que Lisa se siente mejor.

- Si, pero por eso estoy aquí… hay algo que quiero hacer con Lisa y—

- ¡Ya era hora! – Miriya interrumpió.

Rick se sonrojó y Max soltó una risita, pero decidió salir en defensa de su amigo.

- Amor, vamos a escuchar a Rick…

- Si bueno… - Rick todavía estaba apenado. – Es que estuvimos hablando sobre la finca rural de su familia, en donde pasó su niñez y todo eso y al parecer no está muy lejos de aquí… así que estaba pensando… bueno—

- ¡Eso sería grandioso! – Max ni siquiera esperó a que Rick terminara. - ¿No te parece, Miriya?

- ¡Claro! Rick, tu no te preocupes por nada, Maximillian y yo podemos hacernos cargo.

Rick pasó su vista de Max a Miriya varias veces, preguntándose cómo es que podían estar tan conectados. No estaba seguro de que los Sterling en realidad supieran de lo que estaba hablando, pero Max aclaró sus dudas de inmediato.

- ¿Estás pensando en llevar a la comandante Hayes a su casa, no es cierto?

- Bueno… si. – Rick se rascó la cabeza. – Es que pienso que sería bueno para ella… pero no se…

- ¡Claro que será bueno! – Miriya respondió. – Quizás un poco doloroso, pero ayudará a la recuperación.

- Si, al parecer el tratamiento a través del dolor es una terapia que es parte de la medicina alternativa Zentraedi. – Max bromeó y obtuvo un golpe en el brazo de parte de su amada esposa.

- En serio Rick, llévala ahí. Max y yo nos haremos cargo.

- Pensaba en salir hoy mismo… no creo que nos llevara más de un día… de todas formas Lisa va a ordenar que el Sahara 001 se mueva al noroeste mañana. Si ustedes lo escoltan, yo puedo ir con Lisa a la finca… puedo poner al Skull-1 en el área de almacenaje inferior y nos vamos en su Viento del Desierto.

- ¡Excelente! – Max sonrió. – Y no te preocupes por nada jefe… nosotros nos encargamos.

- ¡Un momento! – Miriya detuvo en seco los planes de sus compañeros. – Yo estoy de acuerdo en que Lisa vaya a su casa, y como dije, va a ser doloroso… Rick¿crees que podrás hacerte cargo TÚ de ella?

- Yo… pues si…

- Es que piensa la manera en que Lisa puede ser afectada por esto… por sus recuerdos familiares, por sus recuerdos en general de esa finca.

Rick bajó la mirada, sabiendo que la Zentraedi tenía toda la razón del mundo.

- Se que Lisa será fuerte y siento que será bueno para ella… su familia tenía una gran biblioteca que su padre mandó digitalizar. Pienso que recuperar ese material sería bueno para ella. Siento que le daría de alguna forma algo a qué aferrarse.

- Creo que Miriya tiene razón Rick. No dudo que Lisa sea fuerte pero… ha estado expuesta a demasiado dolor y demasiada destrucción últimamente… y el ir a su casa familiar en ruinas…

- Si, lo se… ¿Creen entonces que sea una mala idea?

Max y Miriya lo negaron con la cabeza. Rick entendió que sus amigos estaban tratando de que él tuviera todo bajo control de antemano, para evitar sorpresas o situaciones que no supiera como controlar. Sin embargo Rick sentía que él podía hacerse cargo de la situación.

- No se preocupen, les prometo que Lisa va a estar bien. Si ustedes se encargan de la misión hasta nuestro regreso, entonces todo estará bien.

- Tu sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, jefe.

- Bien… entonces debo de ir a secuestrar a cierta oficial superior.

- ¡Rick! – lo llamó Miriya. – Esto es bueno para ella… nosotros nos encargamos aquí…

- Gracias Miriya, aprecio lo que hacen por mi. Gracias por ayudarme a enfocar las cosas y por su apoyo y solidaridad.

- Por Lisa, cualquier cosa.

- Voy a hablar con Lisa… yo los busco un poco más tarde para ponernos de acuerdo.

Rick salió de la habitación y Max miró a su esposa:

- Ahora, que pueda sacar a Lisa de esta nave y llevarla a visitar la finca… eso es algo que no podemos dar por hecho.

- ¿Qué dices, Maximilian? Lisa no perderá la oportunidad de estar con Rick a solas…

- Tienes razón. – Max sonrió, poniendo los brazos en torno al cuerpo de su esposa y abrazándola con fuerza. - ¡Solo quisiera que Rick abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de una vez por todas que es Lisa la mujer a la que en realidad ama!

- Lo hará, Max… ¡Más vale que lo haga!

Max se rió de buena gana y buscó los labios de su esposa. Ella no se resistió a sus deseos. Mientras Max la besaba, ella le quitó los anteojos y los puso en una mesa. Max sonrió en medio del beso y lo siguiente de lo que se percató fue de que Miriya lo había empujado hasta el sofá… y otra de sus famosas luchas libres de labios había comenzado. - - -


	6. Capítulo 6

**LAMENTACIÓN DE OTOÑO**

**por Evi**

**---**

**CAPITULO VI**

Rick volvió a la habitación de la comandante Hayes y la encontró mirando distraídamente a la ventana. Cuando él entró, ella se volteó para mirarlo y recibirlo con una pequeña sonrisa que el correspondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Terminaste de lavar los platos?

- Si, bueno…

Rick se acercó a ella, queriendo ir directamente al grano. Con su mano tomó la muñeca de Lisa y la llevó a la cama, en donde ambos se sentaron.

- Lisa, estaba pensando… sobre lo que me contaste hace rato de tu casa y tu familia y todo… la finca de los Hayes¿qué tan lejos está de aquí?

- Pues… - Lisa estaba sorprendida con la pregunta de Rick. – No lo se, pero no muy lejos… tal vez a unos 100 o 120 kilómetros. No sabría con seguridad.

Rick asintió con la cabeza, meditando las palabras que diría a continuación. No quería alterar a Lisa de ninguna manera y sabía que necesitaba que ella aceptara su propuesta.

- Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste de la biblioteca de tu padre y su versión digitalizada y pensé que sería bueno recuperar ese material. – Rick levantó su mano para pedirle silencio a Lisa, porque ella obviamente lo iba a interrumpir. – Es que Lisa, creo que sería bueno para la misión… nosotros, es decir los Skulls, podríamos ir a recuperarlo si tú quieres… pero contigo las cosas serían más sencillas.

Lisa se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la pequeña habitación, meditando las palabras de Rick. Él la observaba sin hacer comentarios, dejando que ella analizara lo que él le estaba proponiendo.

- Rick… el que quieras ir a recuperar la biblioteca de mi padre es un detalle maravilloso de tu parte y te lo agradezco, pero—

- Lisa, por favor, piénsalo… no estamos tan lejos de tu casa y quizás esta sea la única oportunidad que tengas de recuperar algo de tu familia… yo no tengo muchas cosas de la mía y lo poco que tengo viene de ti. – Rick hizo referencia a los portarretratos. – No es que quiera ahora pagarte con esto para quedar a mano, no… es sólo que has hecho tanto por mí que… Lisa, no quiero que al paso del tiempo recuerdes este momento y te arrepientas de lo que no hiciste.

Lisa no hizo comentario. Otra vez estaba mirando hacia la ventana, su mirada perdida en el horizonte. Después de unos momentos su voz se escuchó como un susurro:

- La finca está fuera de la ruta de la misión, no podemos alterar los planes de vuelo.

- Sería sólo por unas horas y mientras tanto Max y Miriya se encargarían. Pensamos que mientras el Sahara 001 se mueve a su nueva locación hacía el sector noroeste, nosotros podríamos ir y venir a la finca. Alcanzaríamos al Sahara 001 mañana mismo. No perderíamos nada de tiempo.

- Parece que ya tienen todo planeado. – Lisa respondió con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

Rick fue a pararse detrás de ella y miró su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana. Lisa mantenía su brazo derecho cruzado sobre su estómago, sosteniéndose su codo izquierdo, en una pose que era característica de la comandante. Él le puso las manos sobre los hombros y se acercó para hablarle al oído en un susurro.

- Se que no es fácil… se que tienes miedo de volver a tu casa pero Lisa, si no lo haces ahora, esto solo va a doler más y más. Además yo iré contigo… te prometo que voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo.

- Rick… yo… no se.

- Para mi es importante recuperar esa biblioteca… si es tan extensa y tan completa que el almirante Hayes la digitalizó para ser enviada como material cultural en las misiones espaciales, entonces creo que es un acervo y un patrimonio que no deben perderse… por el bien de la humanidad… y de la familia Hayes. Debes de recuperar algo de tu familia, Lisa.

- ¡Hace tanto que no voy a casa! – Lisa suspiró casi para sí misma. – Creo que desde que— desde que Karl se fue.

Rick hizo un gesto de disgusto cuando la escuchó mencionar ese nombre y en el reflejo del cristal vio los ojos de Lisa humedecerse. Desde que la había rescatado de la base Sara en Marte y había conocido la historia de Lisa y Riber – gracias a Roy Fokker -, siempre había sentido rabia contra aquel hombre que había abandonado a Lisa a pesar de que ella lo había amado hasta el punto de estar dispuesta a morir por él.

- Yo jamás quisiera ponerte en esa situación. – Rick pensó.

No hizo comentarios, sólo le dio a Lisa un apretoncito en el hombro, para que ella supiera que él estaba ahí con ella para apoyarla. Lisa levantó su mano y la colocó sobre la mano que Rick tenía en su hombro, regresándole aquel apretón afectuoso.

- La casa debe de estar destruida. – Lisa murmuró. - El bosque… las caballerizas…

- Tal vez… pero hay cosas que aun podemos salvar.

- Si, supongo que sí… pero aún así, la propiedad está llena de recuerdos familiares… ir hasta allá después de tanto tiempo… y ver la situación en la que ahora debe de estar… para mí sería toda una batalla, Rick.

- Lo se… - Rick le respondió en un susurro. – Pero¿Acaso no era tu padre, el Almirante Hayes quien decía que sólo cuando se libra una batalla se vive una vida?

Lisa se dio media vuelta para mirar a Rick de frente. Sus ojos brillaban, mostrando sorpresa por las palabras de Rick. No podía creer que él recordara esa frase que ella le había dicho hacía ya tanto tiempo. ¿Era acaso que Rick realmente le ponía atención y atesoraba lo que ella tenía que decir?

- Piénsalo Lisa… no quiero forzarte a nada y solamente tu sabes que es lo que más te conviene y lo que en realidad quieres. Pero piensa que esta puede ser la única oportunidad, tómala tú que puedes… yo no tengo la misma facilidad para rastrear a mi familia con su circo del aire… solo piensa que algún día podrás compartir el legado de tu familia con tus hijos.

Lisa estaba realmente sorprendida con las palabras de Rick y la manera como la estaban afectando. Recordaba a su padre y sabía que si él estuviera ahí, apoyaría a Rick y le daría la razón… si, a su padre le hubiera agradado Rick, ella no tenía la menor duda al respecto. Sintió que lo que el teniente Hunter le proponía era en realidad algo que ella le debía a su padre y a todos sus antepasados, el rescatar un poco de la historia de la familia Hayes. Ella siempre había tratado de vivir de manera que estuviera a la altura del nombre de su familia… ahora ella era la última de los Hayes sobre la faz del planeta, no podía dejar morir el legado de su familia.

- Rick… - su voz denotaba miedo e inseguridad. – Yo… tengo miedo de hacer esto—yo se que no va a ser fácil pero… se que tienes razón y te agradezco que me hayas hecho pensar en todas estas cosas…

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Lisa?

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, adquiriendo una expresión valiente y resuelta en el rostro. Era la comandante Hayes regresando al cuerpo de Lisa.

- Lo haremos, teniente Hunter… - su voz se suavizó. – Pero voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

- Lisa, eso no tienes ni que mencionarlo. – Rick sonrió. – Entonces déjame prepararlo todo… ¿Porqué no descansas un poco? Mientras yo voy a darles instrucciones en el puente y a hablar con Max y Miriya—

Rick se detuvo a la mitad de la frase, sintiéndose apenado. Lisa lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa entre burlona y divertida en el rostro.

- Lo siento… - Rick balbuceó torpemente. – Estoy actuando como si yo fuera el que doy aquí las órdenes, comandante… es decir, si usted quiere que yo me encargue…

Lisa dio un paso al frente y frotó el brazo de Rick de arriba abajo cariñosamente. Era su manera de agradecerle por todo lo que hacía por ella.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al puente? Yo doy las instrucciones para que el Sahara 001 comience a moverse mañana a primera hora. Mientras tú puedes buscar a Max y Miriya y nos vemos en el comedor en 1 hora, para darles instrucciones.

- Me parece muy bien, Lisa.

La comandante se dirigió a la puerta pero se detuvo, percatándose de que no estaba uniformada. Rick enseguida lo notó, se adelantó y le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

- No creo que a nadie le importe verte en ropa civil, Lisa… - el la observó. Con la sudadera y los pantalones que estaba usando se veía joven y relajada. – Deberías de quitarte el uniforme más seguido.

- Rick… - ella sonrió apenada.

Él abrió la puerta y se inclinó galantemente, señalándole a Lisa el camino. Ella asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación, hablando sobre la misión que se les venía encima. Lisa había decidido tomar aquello simplemente como otra misión de recuperación, pero sabía que esta vez las cosas serían diferentes y confiaba en que Rick fuera el apoyo que ella necesitaba para llevar a cabo esa misión sin que sus sentimientos la sobrepasaran.

* * *

La comandante Hayes se dirigió al puente y con toda la autoridad que le había sido investida por el Capitán Gloval, dio las ordenes pertinentes a los operadores del Sahara 001. Les explicó que el teniente Hunter y ella saldrían en una misión de recuperación al día siguiente, que ellos deberían de moverse según los planes y a las coordenadas que ella misma especificó, buscar un lugar en donde establecer la base Sahara para llevar a cabo la última fase de la misión de recuperación. Debían transmitir su posición al Viento del Desierto en cuanto la tuvieran y mientras ella estaba ausente, el sargento Sterling estaría a cargo de todo.

Los operadores acataron las ordenes de la comandante sin cuestionarlas y comenzaron de inmediato con los procedimientos que se requerían para llevarlas a cabo. El Sahara 001 comenzaría a moverse a las 0600 del día siguiente y Lisa pensó que esa era una buena hora para salir en su misión con Rick. Al menos descansarían bien esa noche.

Cuando entró al comedor de la nave, Rick y los Sterling ya la esperaban. Los tres se pusieron de pie para recibirla, pero ella movió negativamente la cabeza y les sonrió. No eran necesarias esas formalidades con ella. Con gran familiaridad caminó por detrás de Rick, recorriéndole la espalda con la mano mientras pasaba, y fue a tomar su lugar al lado del teniente, quien galantemente le ayudó a acomodarse en su silla. Max y Miriya intercambiaron sonrisas y un guiño.

- Bien… primero que nada, lamento mucho el incidente de esta mañana. Mi comportamiento estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar.

- No te preocupes Lisa. – Miriya le palmeó la espalda. – Todos tenemos nuestros días. Sabemos lo que sucedió y estamos aquí para apoyarte, como siempre.

- ¡Gracias! – La voz de Lisa reflejaba su sinceridad y su cariño por los Sterling. – Me alegro de que sean ustedes y nadie más, mis compañeros en esta misión.

- Para nosotros siempre ha sido un honor servir bajo sus órdenes, comandante Hayes. – Max le sonrió. – Aquí el jefe nos informó sobre la misión de mañana. Miriya y yo nos encargaremos de todo, no tienes porque preocuparte por nada, Lisa.

- Se los agradezco mucho, Max… todos ustedes son maravillosos… mi mejor equipo.

Rick sonrió y le entregó a Lisa un papel que tenía las instrucciones que le había dado a Max, sobre la escolta del Sahara 001 y el inicio de las actividades de rastreo y recuperación en el sector establecido. Lisa las leyó y asintió con la cabeza.

- Supongo que Rick y yo estaremos fuera por no más de 24 horas.

- Estoy haciendo un estimado de 40 horas, comandante. – Rick habló. – Por cualquier eventualidad… en todo caso en cuanto volvamos tú podrás tomar el comando y proseguir con la comisión en donde vaya.

- Si, no hay problema.

- Otra cosa, Lisa… pienso que sería bueno que viajáramos en el Viento del Desierto. Es una nave con dos plazas. El Skull 1 puede ser transportado en el hangar de mantenimiento del Sahara 001. A menos de que desees que te escolte.

- No, de hecho me parece una buena idea. El vuelo será corto y el VD podrá hacerlo sin complicaciones. Me agrada la idea de que seas mi copiloto, Rick… porque supongo que sabrás que en mi nave yo soy la piloto. – Lisa bromeó, haciéndole un guiño.

- ¡Por supuesto!

Rick sonrió apenadamente y se pasó la mano por el cabello rebelde en tanto Miriya y Max reían y hacían bromas sobre Rick, el copiloto.

- Entonces todo está listo. – Lisa siguió. – Max, Miriya, les agradezco su apoyo y su comprensión.

- Para eso son los amigos.

- El Sahara 001 comenzará a moverse a las 0600 y a esa hora nos iremos, Rick.

- ¡Excelente! Eso significa que tenemos tiempo para descansar un poco. – Rick se estiró. - ¡Y vaya que podemos aprovecharlo!

Lisa se disculpó y se iba a retirar, pero Miriya no se lo permitió. La comida estaba a punto de ser servida y ellos querían comer juntos. Lisa no se hizo del rogar. Todavía le costaba trabajo hacerse a la idea de que tenía amigos, fuera del personal del puente. Pero la conexión y el cariño que sentía por los Sterling eran algo diferente de la camaradería y el compañerismo que la unían a sus amigas del puente. Eran diferentes maneras de apreciar a las personas… y luego estaba Rick.

Él por su parte la observaba, mientras ella departía alegremente con Miriya. Las dos se reían de algún malentendido de la Zentraedi y Rick no podía evitar sonreír cálidamente. Aquella sonrisa no pasaba desapercibida para Max, quien lo único que quería es que su jefe se diera cuenta en dónde estaba en realidad su corazón.

- Es gracioso. – Rick pensaba. – Todo el mundo le tiene un respeto a Lisa que casi es temor… los pilotos hacen bromas de ella, pero la respetan y le temen… nadie quiere cruzarse en el camino de la comandante Hayes, pero aún así todos le confiamos nuestras vidas cuando salimos a combate. Pero una vez que conoces a la verdadera Lisa Hayes, más allá del uniforme militar, no puedes evitar el quererla. Todos quienes estamos cerca de ella la queremos mucho, yo, Max, Miriya, Claudia, el Trío, Gloval… Roy también la veía como a una hermana… ¿Por qué Lisa insistirá en escudarse tras ese caparazón¿Por qué no puede dejar que las demás personas vean el hermoso ser humano que ella es, detrás del uniforme?

Los ojos de Rick estudiaban cuidadosamente a la comandante Hayes. El algún momento, durante la comida, Lisa había recogido su cabello en una cola de caballo que caía sobre su espalda, dejando al descubierto su cuello y sus orejas. Rick estaba maravillado con la perfección de sus rasgos. Sus ojos subían y bajaban por la línea de su barbilla, su cuello… sus hombros. Le encantaba cómo se veía Lisa con esa ropa tan informal. Estaba tan absorto en ella, que ni siquiera había notado que no había probado la comida y que no había dicho ni media palabra. Fue Max quien lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Te gusta, Rick?

- ¿Qué? No… yo…

Rick respondió con alarma en su voz, lo que hizo que Lisa y Miriya dejaran de conversar y lo miraran interrogativamente. Max soltó una risita y apuntó al plato de Rick con su tenedor.

- Te pregunto que si te gusta tu comida… es que no las has probado… si no, yo me la puedo comer.

- ¡Oh! – Rick se sonrojó. – Yo… adelante Max… en realidad no tengo mucha hambre.

Lisa y Miriya se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con su conversación. Rick le lanzó una mirada asesina a Max, quien fingió no percatarse de ello y siguió comiendo, tarareando una canción en voz baja.

- Max… - Rick le habló, asegurándose que las chicas no lo escucharan. – Mira… he estado pensando y tal vez… no se, es que no puedo estar seguro de la reacción de Lisa cuando lleguemos a su casa… tal vez quiera volver enseguida, pero tal vez quiera quedarse un par de días… en realidad las ordenes que te entregué son para 72 horas, solo por si acaso.

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes Rick! Tómense el tiempo que quieran… - le guiñó el ojo traviesamente. – Sólo manténganse en contacto.

- Claro que lo haremos… muchas gracias, Max.

- De nada. Rick, Miriya y yo pensamos que Lisa y tú realmente pueden aprovechar este tiempo que estarán juntos… así que háganlo por favor.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Max suspiró casi con frustración y elevó sus manos en un gesto que significaba que con Rick no había remedio.

- Jefe, tú mejor que nadie sabes a lo que me refiero.

- No… no realmente.

- Rick… - Max sonaba un tanto frustrado y desesperado, lo cual era extraño en él. – Cuando estuviste en el hospital fue ella quien fue a verte, a llevarte flores… fue ella quien estuvo a tu lado cuando el comandante Fokker murió… ella por quién tu saliste a luchar en un VT armado que todavía no había sido probado, cuando fue enviada en esa misión a la tierra… fue a ella a quien rescataste de la Base Alaska… ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de captar su señal en una tierra devastada¿Y que fueras tú y nadie más quien captó la señal? Creo que todo esto significa algo, jefe…

Rick se limitó a tomar su vaso de agua y a mirar a Lisa de reojo. Se alegró de no tener que responder a lo que Max le decía, pues Miriya comenzó a hablar con él, desviando su atención. Lisa volteó a ver a Rick y le sonrió amistosamente. El trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho.

- Rick, te ves cansado… ¿porqué no vas a descansar? – Lisa le dijo, poniendo su mano sobre la muñeca de Rick.

- ¿Sabes? Si me siento algo cansado… supongo que no sería una mala idea pero… ¿Tú…?

- Yo también quiero descansar… y la verdad… es que quiero estar sola antes de la misión de mañana… siento que tengo mucho en que pensar.

- Si, lo comprendo.

Lisa se puso de pie y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Max y Miriya, anunciando que se retiraba a su habitación y agradeciéndoles una vez más por todo. Enseguida se inclinó para despedirse de ellos con un beso en la mejilla. Pasó al lado de Rick y se detuvo. Él la miraba insistentemente con una sonrisita en los labios, como esperando también un beso.

- Gracias Rick. – Le dijo sinceramente. - ¿Te veo en la mañana?

- Ahí estaré, comandante. Y si necesitas cualquier cosa, no importa la hora, llámame¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

Lisa puso su mano sobre el hombro de Rick y le dio un beso amistoso en la mejilla, similar a los que les había dado a los Sterling. Enseguida se retiró del comedor. Rick la siguió con la mirada y sin poder evitarlo, suspiró.

- Bueno… - se puso de pie. – Creo que mejor voy a preparar todo para mañana. Voy a revisar el Viento del Desierto y a preparar el paquete de agua y provisiones.

- No olvides empacar un par de sacos de dormir. – Max le sugirió con un guiño. – La ventaja de esos sacos es que puedes abrocharlos juntos y hacer uno tamaño matrimonial.

Miriya se rió y Rick se sonrojó.

- Gracias Max, seguiré tu consejo.

Rick se acercó a sus amigos y se despidió de Miriya con un beso, tal y como Lisa lo había hecho y luego le golpeó la espalda a Max.

- Los veo más tarde… ¡cuídense!

Cuando Rick salió del comedor, Miriya tomó el brazo de su esposo y sonrió.

- ¡Espero que disfruten de su tiempo juntos!

- Yo también amor… el jefe es una persona brillante, pero parece que tiene problemas procesando datos en algunos sectores de su cerebro.

- Si… bueno, Lisa está en las mismas condiciones.

- Tal para cual¿no te parece?

- ¿Alguna vez ha habido alguna duda?

Max se rió y prosiguió con su comida, mientras él y su esposa continuaban hablando sobre la misión del día siguiente y los últimos acontecimientos en la historia de amor protagonizada por sus amigos, sobre todo el insólito hecho de que Rick Hunter, el hombre que nació para volar, había aceptado tan fácilmente ser el copiloto de Lisa Hayes, otorgándole con eso el control sobre su destino en esa misión; algo muy simbólico para los Sterling.

* * *

Aquel amanecer era particularmente gris y helado. La lluvia suave pero constante seguía cayendo interminablemente sobre la tierra, haciendo que el ambiente húmedo calara hasta los huesos. Rick se encontraba de pie al lado del VD01 que esperaba, listo para llevarlos a él y a Lisa en busca de la finca Hayes. Su mirada estaba clavada en el horizonte y no parecía importarle mucho la lluvia que caía sobre él.

Todavía faltaban varios minutos para las 0600 cuando Lisa apareció en la plataforma de vuelo. Varios técnicos del personal del Sahara 001 ya se encontraban desmantelándola y la nave nodriza ya tenía los motores encendidos, lista para moverse hacia el sector noroeste. Lisa pasó en medio de su tripulación, saludándolos cordialmente. Rick no se percató de su presencia, sino hasta que ella estaba justo a su lado y lo saludó.

- Buenos días Rick… ¡vaya que hace frío el día de hoy!

- Si, un poco… ¿Dormiste bien, Lisa?

Ella sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que a las 8 de la noche ya estaba en la cama?

Rick sonrió y asintió, complacido de saber que la comandante había descansado. Se merecía ese descanso, trabajaba demasiado.

- Pues estamos listos para partir en el momento en que lo ordenes, Lisa.

Max y Miriya aparecieron en la plataforma, con sus uniformes de vuelo. Sus inconfundibles VTs, uno azul y el otro rojo, esperaban por ellos.

- ¡Lisa, Rick! – Miriya los saludó desde que los vio. - ¿Listos para partir?

- Esperaba poder despedirme de ustedes. – Lisa recibió a su amiga con un abrazo cordial. – Cuiden bien al Sahara 001¿De acuerdo?

- Tú ve sin cuidado Lisa… - Max le sonrió. – Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo aquí.

- Tú quedas al frente de todo, Max.

El sargento Sterling se rió nerviosamente, pero asintió a las palabras de Lisa. Era la primera vez que se le encomendaba una responsabilidad tan grande, pero Lisa sabía que podía confiar en él y esa confianza que ella le demostraba hacía que Max se sintiera completamente comprometido con la misión.

- ¡Buena suerte y buena cacería! – Max saludó, haciendo el saludo militar, el cual fue rápidamente imitado por su esposa.

- Gracias Max.

Se estaban dando las ordenes de despegue del Sahara 001 y se requerían instrucciones del sargento Sterling. Él sabía que debía despegar cuanto antes, para poder comandar el traslado desde el aire. Se despidió de sus amigos, deseándoles suerte y unos segundos después los Sterling ya se encontraban en el aire.

- Supongo que es nuestro turno. – Rick anunció. – Comandante, es hora de abordar.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y subió a la nave VD01, seguida por Rick, quien tomó su lugar como copiloto de la nave. Lisa lo miró desde su lugar al frente del aparato y mientras se colocaba el casco, le preguntó si no quería pilotear la nave. Rick sonrió, sabiendo que Lisa se lo decía porque ella mejor que nadie sabía que él había nacido para volar. Pero por esta ocasión decidió que quería que ella tomara el control.

- Tú lo harás muy bien, Lisa… además tú conoces tu nave y el área de vuelo… yo quiero ir de paseo el día de hoy… así que no seas floja y maneja tú.

Lisa se rió con ese comentario y enseguida comenzó a intercambiar información con la sala de control del Sahara 001. Rick revisó su ruta de vuelo y los instrumentos. Todo estaba listo para el despegue. Cuando la comandante Hayes recibió la autorización, el VD se elevó suavemente por los aires… había sido el despegue más suave que Rick hubiera experimentado en su vida y eso lo hizo sonreír.

Una vez en el aire rodearon el sitio en donde estaba el Sahara 001. Intercambiaron deseos de buena suerte con los Sterling en el radio y enseguida Lisa enfiló la nave hacia el este, mientras que a sus espaldas el Sahara 001 se movía hacia el noreste.

Lisa piloteaba la nave de reconocimiento Viento del Desierto con gran precisión. Rick se mantenía ocupado en revisar las coordenadas en la pantalla y mirar alrededor, tratando de hacer contacto visual con la casa familiar de Lisa. Ella iba muy callada y aunque Rick intentó hacerla hablar en un par de ocasiones, muy pronto le quedó claro que ella no estaba de humor para hablar y decidió respetarle eso.

Después de un par de horas de vuelo, Rick notó que ella comenzó a volar en círculos. Aquello le pareció extraño.

- Lisa…

- Lo se, Rick. – ella le mostró una vez más por qué el capitán Gloval solía llamarla adivina. – Está por aquí… estoy segura.

Rick miró hacia la tierra pero lo único que pudo ver fueron unas montañas desoladas, el cauce de un río que ahora estaba lleno de lodo y los restos casi petrificados de algunos árboles y enormes piedras.

De pronto, al mismo tiempo, ambos hicieron contacto visual con una construcción en ruinas que se levantaba delante de ellos. Rick no tuvo que preguntar, estaba seguro de que aquella era la residencia Hayes. Lisa bajó la mirada y Rick se apresuró a tomar el control de la nave.

- Está bien Lisa… yo me encargo… ¿es ahí donde debemos aterrizar?

- Si… este es el lugar.

Rick llevó la nave hasta la puerta de la casa en ruinas y la aterrizó suavemente. Los ojos de Lisa estaban clavados en aquellas ruinas. En realidad no quedaba nada de la hermosa casa que por generaciones había sido el orgullo de la familia. Una vez que habían aterrizado, Rick miró aquella construcción y soltó un silbido. Aún en ruinas aquella era una casa impresionante.

Una parte de la casa había colapsado y la demás parecía que había sido presa de algún incendio. La puerta estaba a punto de desprenderse de su marco y los vidrios de las ventanas habían desaparecido. Y a su alrededor no había más que lodazales y restos carbonizados de madera que alguna vez habían pertenecido a los árboles del bosque.

Rick comenzó a revisar los niveles de contaminación y la calidad del aire antes de bajar de la nave. Lisa se quitó su casco muy despacio, casi ceremoniosamente. Sus ojos estaban clavados en las ruinas que se levantaban ante ella. Su boca estaba entreabierta y Rick notó que de pronto se había puesto pálida y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo.

- Parece ser que la atmósfera es segura. – Rick le informó, aunque de inmediato supo que ella no lo había escuchado.

Rick abrió la escotilla de la nave VD01 y comenzó a descender. El aire fresco le dio la bienvenida y el se percató de que aunque todo estaba húmedo, no estaba lloviendo. Aquello era un cambio muy bien recibido. Rick tocó el suelo y miró hacia arriba, esperando que Lisa bajara en cualquier minuto, aunque decidió esperar y no apresurarla. Ella lo haría cuando se sintiera preparada.

Rick se recargó en el fuselaje de la nave y comenzó a mirar los alrededores, tratando de imaginar cómo se habría visto aquel lugar hacía algunos meses, con el bosque, las montañas, el río… y aquella hermosa mansión. Él siempre había sabido que Lisa venía de una familia muy distinguida, y eso era obvio en el porte y la manera de comportarse de la comandante, pero hasta ahora él comprendió el verdadero status de la familia Hayes. Lisa era siempre tan sencilla, jamás se vanagloriaba de sus orígenes ni sacaba su árbol genealógico en ninguna conversación y Rick la admiró por eso. Ella trataba de hacerse valer por ser Lisa, no por ser descendiente de la casa de los Hayes.

Rick estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no notó que Lisa estaba descendiendo, sino hasta que ella estuvo prácticamente a su lado. Casi como un reflejo él se acercó y puso sus manos en la cintura de la comandante, para ayudarla a llegar al suelo.

- Bueno… - no sabía que decir. – Aquí estamos…

Lisa no respondió, sólo se limitó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de la casa, sus ojos perdidos en el espectáculo que se presentaba ante ella. Rick la siguió de cerca, atento a cada movimiento de su comandante. Ella estaba totalmente absorta, perdida en sus memorias, Rick pensó.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Lisa puso su mano contra la puerta de la casa, la cual se movió un poco, rechinó y finalmente se desprendió del marco, cayendo pesadamente al suelo y haciendo que Lisa saltara. Rick estaba a sus espaldas, listo para recibirla y Lisa pronto se encontró entre los brazos protectores del teniente Hunter.

- Lisa, - él murmuró. - ¿Estás bien?

- Muy bien… - Lisa seguía distraída. – Es solo que… este lugar solía estar tan limpio, tan cuidado… ahí había una fuente. – Lisa señaló hacia el lugar en donde el VD01 había descendido. – Y el camino que iba hasta la entrada de la propiedad estaba flanqueado de árboles… y muchas flores.

- ¡Debió haber sido muy hermoso!

- Lo era…

Lisa se separó de Rick y siguió caminando por el frente de la casa. Rick la miraba, preguntándose cuando se atrevería a entrar. De pronto recordó los procedimientos y se acercó a la comandante, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

- Lisa, debes de volver a la nave. Si queremos entrar a la casa, primero debemos de darle un baño de iones, para neutralizar cualquier residuo contaminante que hubiera en el ambiente.

- Si…

Lisa se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia. Rick la hizo entrar a la bodega de almacenaje inferior del VD01 y él se apresuró a subir a los mandos de la nave. Preparó el procedimiento y lo ejecutó. Quería estar seguro que aquel lugar fuera perfectamente seguro antes de que Lisa entrara en él. El procedimiento de descontaminación tardaría 15 minutos y Rick regresó al almacén inferior.

* * *

Lisa estaba sentada sobre unas cajas de almacenaje hechas de aluminio, muy seguras y resistentes, que era en dónde almacenaban el material recuperado. Esas estaban vacías. Rick fue directamente al lugar en donde se transportaban las provisiones y tomó unas lámparas y otros objetos que necesitarían. Luego miró a Lisa y le ofreció algo de comer, pero la comandante lo rechazó.

- No tengo hambre… lo que en realidad quiero es… entrar en la casa.

Rick se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

- Tomate tu tiempo, Lisa… mira, si crees que no… es decir, si no te sientes preparada para esto yo podría hacerlo por ti, yo—

- Está bien, Rick. – ella le sonrió con tristeza. – Ya estamos aquí y esto es algo que le debo a mi familia… además es mi deber como buen soldado recuperar lo que pueda… ¡Gracias Rick! Por que sin ti, yo no estaría aquí.

Rick no supo si ella se refería a ese preciso momento o lo había dicho de manera figurativa. De cualquier manera él se limitó a responder a su agradecimiento y enseguida le entregó una mochila que contenía el equipo básico de supervivencia. Era parte del procedimiento que ellos no abandonaran la nave sin ese equipo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Lisa tomó la mochila y se la colocó sobre la espalda mientras Rick hizo lo propio.

- Bien… - Rick revisó los controles que tenía en el puño de su uniforme. – El procedimiento se completó satisfactoriamente. Ya podemos entrar a la casa… cuando tú así lo dispongas, Lisa.

Ella asintió y la puerta del VD01 se abrió. Ambos salieron de la nave y Lisa se dirigió resueltamente hacia la casa.

Cuando entraron a aquella mansión, Rick se quedó deslumbrado por la opulencia que alguna vez debió de haber tenido y al mismo tiempo totalmente devastado por la destrucción que se veía alrededor. Todo estaba en ruinas… los muros habían sido dañados, el techo había colapsado en varios lugares y el daño en algunas áreas era tan grande, que a pesar de que era una propiedad de tres pisos, se podía ver directamente hacia el cielo desde la planta baja.

Había restos de lo que alguna vez fue la decoración de la casa esparcidos por todos lados. Rick y Lisa caminaban cuidadosamente, como si no quisieran tocar los escombros y los pedazos de material que yacían por doquier.

- ¡Acabaron con todo…! - Lisa murmuró.

- Si… así fue. – Rick completó. - ¡Este lugar es impresionante!

- Aquella era la sala principal de la casa. – Lisa apuntó hacia una puerta. – Y ese era el comedor… el salón de banquetes, cómo mi padre solía llamarlo. La cocina está justo detrás… y ahí había unas escaleras que bajaban a un sótano que mi padre había acondicionado como refugio… pero supongo que nadie tuvo la oportunidad de usarlo.

Lisa comenzó a caminar hacia aquel lugar y Rick la siguió de cerca, no queriendo separarse de su comandante. Rick estaba bastante impresionado con todo lo que veía. Ya estaba comenzando a clasificar las cosas, en su mente, haciendo notas mentales del material que todavía podía rescatarse… que en realidad no era mucho.

Pronto se encontró de pie ante una escalera que bajaba hacia las profundidades de la residencia Hayes. Lisa miraba insistentemente hacia aquel lugar.

- Va a ser difícil entrar… la puerta es demasiado pesada y no tengo llaves…

- ¿No tiene alguna combinación?

- Si, la tenía… pero sin energía no funciona. – Lisa puntualizó. – Así que tendremos que hacerlo manualmente… pero no se cómo.

- Yo me encargaré… si pude sacarte de la Base Alaska puedo hacer lo que sea.

Aunque Rick se refería a la manera en como había perforado el muro para que Lisa pudiera escapar, enseguida se arrepintió de sus palabras, pensando que la comandante podría pensar que estaba alardeando sobre el rescate. Pero Lisa no tomó el comentario de esa manera. Sólo asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando, en dirección a una escalera monumental que llevaba al segundo piso de la propiedad.

En ese segundo nivel, Lisa le mostró a Rick lo que había sido una sala de juegos, varias habitaciones de usos diversos y finalmente llegaron a una puerta que todavía se mantenía en su lugar, pero Lisa la pasó de largo.

- Lisa… - Rick la llamó. – Esa habitación…

- Era la biblioteca… y el estudio de mi padre.

Rick se detuvo en seco, recordando lo que ella había dicho de que todos sus recuerdos de su padre giraban en torno a los momentos que habían pasado en esa biblioteca. Rick sabía que Lisa tal vez no estaba todavía preparada para enfrentar esos fantasmas y decidió darle tiempo.

Siguió caminando y la encontró de pie ante la escalera que llevaba al tercer nivel. El paso estaba bloqueado por un derrumbe y era más que obvio que el tercer piso, en donde se encontraban las habitaciones familiares, había colapsado por completo. Rick se detuvo junto a Lisa, sin hacer comentarios. Sabía que en esos momentos lo único que ella necesitaba era estar sola con sus recuerdos y si él iba a quedarse a su lado, prefería ser discreto y mantener el perfil bajo.

Lisa suspiró con gran sentimiento y se dirigió a la última habitación del pasillo. Rick la siguió, siempre manteniendo un ojo en sus controles para revisar los niveles de contaminación, y el otro en los alrededores, tratando de evitar cualquier situación que pudiera ser peligrosa para la comandante.

Ella entró a la última habitación y una sonrisa triste y melancólica apareció en su rostro cuando vio lo que había en ella. Ahí, en medio de las ruinas y la destrucción, podían adivinarse los restos de una chimenea… y un piano que milagrosamente parecía haber sobrevivido al impacto. No estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero aun estaba en una sola pieza y eso hizo que Lisa sintiera un calorcito muy especial en el corazón.

Rick miró a su alrededor. Aquello debió de haber sido una sala de estar… y a juzgar por los destruidos ventanales, aquel lugar tenía una vista privilegiada del bosque y el río que alguna vez rodearon aquella propiedad. Rick estaba impresionado al darse cuenta de la clase de poder que la familia de Lisa tenía y de su situación económica tan holgada. Aquella casa no era para nada como Lisa… era enorme, fría, indiferente… Rick sentía un dolor en el pecho al pensar que Lisa había tenido que vivir en aquel lugar por tanto tiempo… totalmente sola.

Antes de que Rick pudiera volver de sus cavilaciones, Lisa ya se había adelantado y se había sentado ante el piano. Sus manos limpiaron el polvo de las teclas con amor, casi con reverencia. Tocó un par de notas que llenaron el ambiente con un sonido dulce y lleno de esperanza. Rick sonrió conmovido, viendo a Lisa ante el piano.

- ¡Que hermosa! – Rick pensó, no sabiendo si se refería a Lisa o a la canción que ella estaba interpretando con tanta maestría.

Súbitamente la canción terminó de golpe, con un sonido que nada tenía que ver con los armoniosos acordes que Lisa había estado arrancándole a aquel piano hasta hacía unos segundos. Varias de las cuerdas del piano se habían roto, produciendo aquel sonido tan penetrante. Rick enseguida se puso en alerta y Lisa dio un paso atrás, sintiéndose atemorizada.

Por un momento ambos permanecieron inmóviles. Como un reflejo, Rick había sacado su arma y la apuntaba hacia el piano. Lisa mantenía sus manos pegadas al pecho y una expresión de agonía en el rostro. Cuando Rick se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad había sucedido, volvió a enfundar su arma, pero cuando lo hacía, un sonido… un sollozo escapó de los labios de Lisa.

- ¡Lisa! – el se acercó con precaución. – Lisa¿estás bien?

- Bien… muy bien…

Lisa se alejó de él, dándole la espalda, no queriendo que la viera en ese estado. Rick sintió rabia una vez más. ¿Por qué Lisa siempre tenía que actuar así, tan autosuficiente y tan fuerte?

- Lisa… - Rick puso su mano en el hombro de la comandante.

- Teniente Hunter… - Lisa se dirigió a él por su rango, lo cual no era bueno. – Si no le molesta quisiera estar sola unos momentos.

Rick asintió, sabiendo que Lisa necesitaba algo de privacidad pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose incapaz de alejarse de ella, ni siquiera por un minuto. Finalmente decidió que debía de darle su espacio.

- Yo—voy al VD01 a preparar las cosas… uh… las raciones y lo demás y—voy a ir trayendo algunas cajas de almacenaje… Lisa, si necesitas algo, envíame un mensaje y vendré enseguida.

- Gracias. – Lisa respondió, si siquiera voltear a verlo.

Rick asintió y salió lentamente de aquella habitación, sin perder a Lisa de vista. Cuando estuvo en el pasillo movió negativamente la cabeza y tuvo el impulso de quedarse cerca, pero lo rechazó de inmediato.

- Necesita estar sola… necesita digerirlo todo… ella es fuerte, se puede cuidar a si misma. Es por eso que la admiras tanto, Hunter… porque ella no necesita de nadie para que la cuide… ella puede cuidar de sí misma y con todo hay veces que te permite que tú lo hagas por ella…

Rick trató de sacarse cualquier pensamiento de la mente y simplemente volvió al VD01, donde comenzó a preparar la ración de alimento del día… y a acondicionar un lugar cómodo para que Lisa pasara la noche a bordo de la nave.

* * *

Lisa estaba en aquel salón, inmóvil ante el antiguo piano que tenía delante de ella. Estaba bastante dañado y aquello la hacía sentir muy mal porque ese piano no solo había pertenecido a varias generaciones de Hayes, sino que además era el piano en el que su mamá le había enseñado a tocar… era el piano que su propia mamá solía tocar por las noches, después de cenar.

Lisa recordó muchas noches pasadas en aquel lugar. Ella se sentaba en un cómodo sofá cerca de la chimenea, mientras su madre interpretaba las más hermosas piezas musicales con una maestría excepcional. Antes de casarse con el entonces Coronel Hayes, su madre había tocado el piano en varios recitales de manera semi-profesional en varios lugares. Aun después de su boda, había seguido practicando regularmente y presentándose, aunque ya con menos frecuencia. Pero desde que su pequeña Lisa había nacido, se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a cuidar a su hija.

- Mamá… - Lisa murmuró. - ¡No sabes cuanto te he extrañado todos estos años!

Lisa acarició las teclas del piano casi reverentemente, sintiendo lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Sentía que podía tocar las yemas de los dedos de su madre en aquel marfil frío y sin vida.

Ella había estado en esa misma habitación la noche fatídica en que su madre había muerto después de una agonía de meses… ¡se había ido tan joven! Lisa lo recordaba tan bien que era casi como si una película estuviera siendo proyectada ante sus ojos. El salón estaba iluminado solamente por la luz del fuego de la chimenea. Afuera sonaban los sonidos de la tormenta y ella, apenas una niña, estaba acurrucada en el sofá, cubierta con una manta.

Su padre la había arropado unos momentos antes, cuando vino a buscarla y la encontró en ese lugar. Ella había fingido estar dormida y su padre, el General Hayes, se había inclinado sobre ella, contemplándola por un momento que para Lisa fue una eternidad. Finalmente su padre le había acariciado el cabello y le había dado un beso en la frente.

Esa noche varios doctores habían venido a la casa de los Hayes, aun en medio de la tormenta. Lisa los había visto subir y bajar… pero después de que su padre había venido a arroparla, ella escuchó en el pasillo la voz familiar del padre Williams. Él era un buen amigo de la familia y el asesor espiritual de su padre. Lisa se preguntó que hacía el sacerdote a esas horas en su casa… y después escuchó a su padre llorar en el pasillo. El padre Williams lo trataba de reconfortar sin mucho éxito. Después de eso el silencio, solo roto por el trueno resonando en la distancia.

Lisa no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando abrió los ojos su padre estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera. Estaba amaneciendo y era un amanecer gris y frío. La lluvia había cesado, pero el ambiente era frío y sombrío. El fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido. Su padre notó que había despertado y fue a sentarse a su lado.

-_ Lisa…_ - le dijo con dulzura._ – Mamá ya no va a sufrir más… ya no, mi niña. Para ella ya terminó el sufrimiento._

Ella recordaba la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su padre, a pesar de que trataba de mantenerse sereno. A pesar de su corta edad, ella comprendía el significado de las palabras de su padre. Ella había visto a su madre desvanecerse durante tres largos e interminables meses, día tras día, hora tras hora… ella había sido testigo del dolor y la frustración de su madre… de sus ganas de vivir, de cómo había luchado hasta el final. La señora Hayes no era una mujer que se dejara vencer. Había luchado hasta su último aliento.

_- ¿Algún día la volveremos a ver, papá?_

-_ Algún día volveremos a ver a todos aquellos que durante nuestra vida sean importantes para nosotros, Lisa._

El General Hayes había abrazado a su hija, y Lisa sabía que su padre en ese momento le había prometido a su madre que él se encargaría de su hija, que la haría una mujer de bien.

_- Nunca te rindas, Lisa._ – Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que ella había escuchado de su madre la tarde anterior, antes de que los doctores llegaran. _- La vida no es fácil, hay que luchar por lo que creemos, por lo que soñamos y por lo que defendemos. Lisa, vas a ser fuerte, jamás te vas a dar por vencida… vas a ser el orgullo de la familia. ¡Te amo, chiquita¡Te amo!_

Lisa sentía que aun podía escuchar las notas de la canción favorita de su mamá flotando en el ambiente. Ahora aquel lugar estaba en ruinas y aquel mundo que ella una vez conoció parecía haberse desvanecido. Todo era como imágenes de un sueño que se mezclaban en su cabeza provocándole una jaqueca.

Ella se acercó a la misma ventana donde su padre había estado aquella mañana… o a lo que quedaba de ella, y miró al exterior. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta que desde aquel lugar podía ver el lugar exacto, cerca de lo que alguna vez había sido el río que cruzaba la propiedad, en donde Riber le había dicho adiós antes de partir hacia Marte. Lisa sintió una mezcla de tristeza, rabia, impotencia y dolor al pensar que en ese momento, en ese lugar, su madre, su padre y Riber parecían ser fantasmas a su alrededor. Las tres personas a las que tanto había amado… y a quienes había perdido. Aquello dolía demasiado.

- Cuando amas sólo terminas sufriendo. – Lisa se dijo a sí misma. – Todas las personas que son importantes para mi terminan por irse de mi lado… al final siempre me quedo sola… y ellos se vuelven fantasmas a mi alrededor. Ya no quiero más fantasmas en mi vida, ya no…

Los recuerdos que guardaba aquella casa de esas personas a las que había amado comenzaron a venir a ella como una cascada de emociones que amenazaba con ahogarla. Aquellos que le habían dicho que la amaban, que le habían prometido que siempre estarían a su lado, que le habían asegurado que jamás estaría sola… ellos, los tres, le habían prometido que ellos siempre estarían a su lado. Sin embargo ahí estaba ella, en medio de las ruinas de una casa llena de recuerdos… sintiéndose sola y desamparada. Sabiendo que la única persona en la que podía confiar y con la que podía contar era ella misma. No quería volver a confiar, no quería volver a pasar por el dolor de la pérdida. Ya no podría soportarlo otra vez… ya no podría sobrevivir a otro golpe tan duro.

- Supongo que es mejor estar sola… que es mejor escapar del amor, antes de que él escape de ti.

Aquello fue casi como una promesa que se hizo a sí misma, una frase que ella se repitió una y otra vez, encontrándola cada vez más cierta. _"Escapa del amor antes de que él escape de ti"._

En ese momento sintió una fuerte presencia en aquella habitación. Ella se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y miró sobre su hombro, solo para ver a Rick de pie en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola en silencio.

- Rick… ¿Qué sucede?

- Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, Lisa.

- Estoy bien. – le respondió no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

- De acuerdo… bueno… yo—preparé un lugar para que puedas dormir en el almacén del VD01… es que se está haciendo tarde y creo que nos va a llevar un buen rato recoger todo el material… las cajas de almacenaje ya están allá abajo y me voy a ocupar de ello tan pronto pueda abrir la puerta del sótano, que es lo que pienso hacer ahora… es sólo que no has comido y—bueno… aquí—

Rick se aproximo a Lisa y con mucho cuidado, casi temerosamente colocó una ración de agua y comida sobre la chimenea semidestruida. Enseguida se retiró de aquel lugar, como si temiera perturbar los pensamientos de Lisa.

- Tienes que comer… lo necesitas… yo—bueno, voy a estar abajo trabajando en la puerta del sótano. Si me necesitas sólo llámame¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias. – Fue lo único que Lisa pudo decir, asintiendo levemente a las palabras de Rick, sin tener el valor suficiente de verlo al rostro porque no quería que la viera llorar, a pesar de que Rick bien sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

- Bueno—te veo en un rato Lisa.

Rick se alejó de ahí y Lisa suspiró con tristeza. Miró la comida que le había dejado y muy a su pesar sonrió. Rick era una persona que siempre se preocupaba por los demás y eso era algo que ella admiraba profundamente de él. Aunque no tenía hambre, ni ganas de comer, se obligó a hacerlo, sabiendo que Rick tenía razón.

* * *

Una lluvia leve comenzó a caer una vez más y Lisa tuvo que abandonar aquella sala, no sin antes buscar algo con que cubrir el piano. Esa era una de las cosas que ella se iba a llevar consigo. Pensaba restaurarlo y atesorarlo por el resto de su vida.

Lisa se sentó en la parte más alta de la escalinata y comenzó a comer desganadamente. En la planta baja podía escuchar los sonidos provenientes de la escalera del sótano. Sobre ella, los sonidos de la lluvia.

Miró a su alrededor y de pronto sintió que todo cobraba vida, al tiempo que recordaba cómo había sido su casa en aquellos tiempos, cuando había estado tan llena de luz y de color. Su madre siempre se preocupaba por tener flores frescas en cada rincón y la música siempre estaba presente. Cuando su mamá se fue, las cosas se pusieron tristes en la casa y nadie jamás se recuperó de aquella pérdida. Todos habían aprendido a amar profundamente a su madre.

- Cuando mamá murió y mi padre regresó a su puesto en el Pacífico Sur, yo me sentí sola y abandonada… esta casa se convirtió en una cárcel… aun más, en un cementerio.

Comenzó a recordar las largas noches de invierno o los interminables días del verano, cuando ella estaba sola en aquella casa llena de personal de servicio. El tiempo que había pasado en diferentes internados la había hecho tímida y retraída. Cuando estaba en su casa se encerraba en el estudio de su padre… o pasaba tiempo con los caballos. Eso era lo único que parecía calmar un poco el dolor que sentía por la madre muerta y el padre ausente.

- Los caballos son buenos escuchándote. – Lisa se dijo a sí misma. – Jamás te juzgan ni te cuestionan.

Ahora todos esos recuerdos parecían tan lejanos…

Recordó aquella fiesta de navidad, la primera desde que su madre había muerto. Su padre había decidido celebrar su reciente promoción a Almirante de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida y había organizado una gran fiesta navideña. Muchos oficiales, personas importantes del gobierno y aun civiles fueron invitados. Lisa jamás había visto la casa tan llena de ruido y movimiento en su vida. Aquello la había atemorizado un poco. No estaba acostumbrada a estar entre tanta gente.

Se había retirado a un rincón de la sala, solo a observar a los invitados departir alegremente. Las luces navideñas, el árbol al centro del salón de recepciones, la música, la gente bailando, todo se mezclaba en su cabeza y se confundía con sus recuerdos de las navidades familiares pasadas hacía ya tanto tiempo. Ya habían pasado casi 10 años desde que su madre había muerto y Lisa ya no era una pequeña niña. Ahora era una adolescente que comenzaba a desarrollarse, dejando entrever a la hermosa mujer en la que algún día se convertiría.

_- No me gusta estar entre tantas personas. Me siento fuera de lugar… nunca se que hacer o que decir cuando vienen a hablar conmigo._

Lisa recordaba aquella voz que había hablado a sus espaldas. Era la voz de un apuesto joven en uniforme, el hijo de uno de los colegas de su padre, el Coronel Riber.

_- Me llamo Karl. – el chico le dijo. – Vine con mis padres a la fiesta… pero no sabía que hubiera nadie de mi edad por aquí. ¿Dónde te habías estado escondiendo?_

Lisa sonrió tristemente a los recuerdos de aquella noche. Habían estado hablando por un largo rato y luego se habían escapado hacia las caballerizas, donde Lisa le había mostrado sus caballos favoritos. Luego habían tenido que volver a la casa, pues la presencia de Lisa era requerida durante la cena. Su padre estaba radiante esa noche y quería compartir su felicidad con su hija. Después de la cena había comenzado el baile, que había sido abierto por el Almirante Hayes y su hija.

La comandante Hayes sonreía con aquellos recuerdos. Por un momento fue como si la casa hubiera recuperado su antigua gloria y ella casi podía escuchar el compás de la música mientras bailaba con su padre esa noche. Ella se sentía muy orgullosa de él y pensaba que se veía muy apuesto usando su uniforme de Almirante con todas sus condecoraciones.

Después del baile de rigor, Lisa había escapado hacia un extremo de la pista, donde Karl Riber la esperaba. El joven le pidió que bailara con él y ella accedió. Riber ya no la dejó escapar y terminaron bailando durante un buen rato. Ella no tenía mucha experiencia con chicos… no, ella no tenía NINGUNA experiencia con chicos, Lisa se corrigió a si misma. Para ella Karl Riber fue el príncipe salido directamente de los cuentos de hadas, un apuesto caballero de brillante armadura…

Aquella noche Karl Riber la besó… y desde esa noche comenzaron a mandarse cartas, a llamarse por teléfono, a estar en contacto. Para la adolescente tímida y solitaria, Karl había significado una brisa de aire fresco, alguien que siempre estaba ahí, aun en la distancia. Alguien con quien ella siempre podía contar, a quien podía contarle sus secretos, sus miedos, sus sueños…

Sin embargo también había significado alguien que siempre estaba lejano, ausente, inalcanzable…

Lisa solo lo había visto dos veces en su vida. La primera fue aquella noche de navidad, la segunda fue aquel día de verano, cuando su padre, el Coronel Riber, había ido a la finca Hayes a hablar con el Almirante, que se encontraba de vacaciones. Karl había acompañado a su padre y mientras ambos oficiales pasaban horas en su reunión, Lisa y Riber habían ido a pasear por la orilla del río.

Lisa esperaba una gran declaración de amor de parte de Karl. Después de todo, en todas sus cartas él le había dicho cuanto la amaba y cuanto la extrañaba. Muchas veces le había dicho que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Pero al estar juntos esa tarde, las cosas se sentían extrañas. Ella lo sentía distante, lejano… diferente. Él había hablado de muchas cosas, pero no de sus sentimientos.

No fue sino hasta que alguien vino a avisarles que la reunión había concluido y que el Coronel Riber esperaba a su hijo en la entrada de la finca, cuando Karl dejó caer sobre Lisa esa bomba que le cambiaría su vida.

_- Lisa¿Ves esa estrella roja allá arriba? Ese es el planeta Marte y es precisamente a donde me enviarán la próxima semana._

_- Karl¿Quieres decir que la transferencia que tanto has esperado al fin te fue concedida?_

_- Si Lisa, me informaron hoy. Mi solicitud al fin fue autorizada. Quisiera que no fuera tan lejos pero donde quiera que busco aquí en la tierra, todos están en guerra._

_- Es cierto… ningún sitio de la tierra es seguro. ¿Verdad?_

_- Si… podré ser soldado, pero ya no puedo tolerar tanta violencia. Ese puesto de observador en Marte es el indicado para mí. Pero es importante que guardemos el secreto, sin que lo sepa tu padre¿Está bien?_

_- No te preocupes, Karl. No le diré nada al almirante… supongo… que no volveré a verte._

_- Nos reuniremos algún día, Lisa… cuando la paz haya regresado a la tierra._

_- ¡Ya se! Me uniré a las fuerzas armadas e iré a Marte yo también._

_- Espero que lo logres pronto, porque lo único que sé es que te extrañaré… bien, adiós._

_- Y recuerda que te amo. ¡Cuídate!_

Lisa bajó la mirada con tristeza, recordando su último recuerdo de Karl, mientras se alejaba para siempre de ella. También recordó a su padre, el Almirante Hayes, y lo mucho que a él parecía desagradarle Karl Riber. Era hijo de uno de sus más cercanos colaboradores, y por lo mismo sentía que tenía el derecho de inmiscuirse en la vida sentimental de su hija y decirle que Karl Riber era un hombre que había ascendido en la milicia y había logrado sus propósitos gracias al puesto que su padre tenía. Eso era inaceptable para el Almirante, quien creía firmemente que un soldado verdadero debe de hacerse a sí mismo… desde abajo.

Después de que Karl había partido hacia Marte, Lisa y su padre tuvieron acaloradas discusiones, sobre todo cuando el Almirante se enteró de que Karl había abandonado su comisión en la tierra y había sido transferido a la Base Sara de Marte, sin que su solicitud y transferencia siguieran los protocolos oficiales. Él sabía de los sentimientos que su hija tenía por Riber y aquello lo enfureció.

Cuando Lisa le anunció que se uniría a las Fuerzas Armadas, el Almirante Hayes sintió que su orgullo paternal se le desbordaba en el cuerpo. Siempre había soñado con tener un hijo que siguiera la tradición militar de la familia, pero el que su hija, su única hija siguiera sus pasos lo hacía el hombre más feliz y orgulloso del planeta. Desde el primer día él le dijo a Lisa que su puesto de Almirante no iba a interferir en su educación militar. Ella trabajaría y se esforzaría como todos los demás reclutas. No tendría privilegios ni consideraciones especiales… Lisa había tomado tan en serio su carrera militar y el orgullo familiar que de inmediato sobresalió por su capacidad, su disciplina y su entrega al servicio.

El día que ella se graduó de la Academia Militar con los más altos honores, su padre había estado ahí para felicitarla… y para dejarle saber que lo había hecho el hombre más feliz en el universo.

Pero ese día también habían discutido fuertemente, cuando ella le informó que había solicitado su transferencia a la Base Sara de Marte. Su padre comprendió las cosas y le dijo que impediría a toda costa que ella fuera asignada a la base de Marte. Lisa le había dicho que él no podía ni debía interferir en su vida militar, él mismo se lo había dicho. Las relaciones entre padre e hija se dañaron aquel día… pero por suerte para el Almirante Hayes, todas las transferencias a la Base Marte fueron puestas en espera… había peligro en aquel lugar.

Y poco tiempo después vino la noticia de que la Base Sara había sido atacada… que no había sobrevivientes.

Lisa no quería recordar los detalles, era demasiado doloroso. Solo recordó que para escapar del dolor, una vez más se concentró en la milicia… entró a la Academia Robotech y se graduó como la mejor de su clase… fue entonces cuando el Capitán Henry Gloval la selecciono personalmente para que fuera la Primera Oficial del SDF1. Al poco tiempo fue trasferida a la Isla Macross y… lo demás era historia.

- Hubiera querido que las cosas entre nosotros fueran diferentes, padre… pero jamás logramos superar esas discusiones sin sentido… y cuando por fin lo hicimos, ya era demasiado tarde.

Lisa recordó los restos de la Base Sara, en donde Riber había muerto… recordó los restos de la Base Alaska, donde su padre había muerto… y ahora estaba ahí, en las ruinas de la casa de los Hayes, el lugar en donde su madre había muerto.

- Ya estoy cansada de buscar a mis seres queridos entre las ruinas de la guerra… siento que ya no puedo con esta carga yo sola.

Bajó su mirada y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro una vez más. De pronto, frente a ella apareció Rick Hunter. Ella levantó su mirada y se encontró con sus ojos, que la observaba con preocupación.

- Lisa… ¿Estás bien?

- Si… estoy bien. – se limpió las lágrimas.

- Está bien, Lisa… no tienes porque ocultar ni reprimir tus sentimientos. – Rick se sentó a su lado en la escalera.

Lisa miró hacia arriba. El techo había colapsado y desde ahí podían ver las estrellas que se asomaban tímidamente entre las nubes de tormenta.

- Quisiera poder sentir los rayos de sol sobre mi rostro otra vez. – Lisa habló.

Rick asintió con la cabeza, pero no hizo comentario alguno. No estaba seguro de que Lisa estuviera diciendo aquello literalmente o de una manera figurativa.

- Es una noche airosa. – Lisa comentó después de un rato.

- Debemos descansar… ha sido un día largo… ¿Te comiste tus raciones?

- Si Rick, gracias.

- Bien… bueno, te informo que pude romper la cerradura del sótano. El Almirante Hayes si que era una persona precavida, ese sótano es toda una fortaleza. No quise entrar, pensé que tú deberías de hacerlo primero.

- Supongo que mañana será un buen día… para revisar el sótano y la biblioteca. – Lisa bajó su mirada. – Si algo se pudo salvar y si algo podemos recuperar para nuestra misión, ese material lo encontraremos en esos dos lugares.

- Si… - Rick contestó casi ausentemente, preguntándose que clase de acervo cultural el Almirante Hayes tendría.

Los ojos de Rick se dilataron cuando sintió la cabeza de Lisa posarse suavemente en su hombro. Él la miró sorprendido, pero ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Se notaba exhausta.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Lisa?

- Si… Rick, gracias por todo esto… no te voy a negar que ha sido doloroso, pero lo necesitaba.

- No me lo agradezcas, Lisa… me alegra estar aquí contigo. Mañana voy a comenzar a empacar el material y llevarlo a la nave… supongo que el piano—

- Rick, - Lisa lo interrumpió. - ¿Recuerdas que te dije que siempre pensé que había fantasmas en esta casa?

- Si, lo recuerdo… y a decir verdad también lo creo.

Rick se alegró de ser precavido, ya que el salón principal estaba iluminado por un equipo de luces de emergencia que él mismo había instalado aquella tarde. Sin embargo, algo le decía que Lisa no se refería a los fantasmas que él tenía en mente… sino a sus propios fantasmas. Miró a la comandante y respiró profundamente, sintiéndose nervioso de lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, pero sintió que era el momento de saber la verdad.

- Lisa… hay algo que quisiera preguntarte pero… no se si sea un buen momento porque no quiero estresarte ni hacerte sentir mal.

Lisa levantó su cabeza del hombro de Rick y lo miró a los ojos.

- Si, claro… ¿De qué se trata, Rick?

El teniente Hunter se acobardó, pero enseguida trató de recuperar su seguridad y habló con una voz que sonó demasiado militar para el gusto de Lisa.

- Le pido permiso para hablar con libertad, comandante.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco frustrada de que Rick estuviera actuando de esa manera, porque ella pensaba que a esas alturas existía una confianza entre ellos que iba más allá de sus lazos militares.

- Bien… es que… desde que llegamos te he estado observando, Lisa… y se que el estar aquí te ha afectado, pero también se que al paso del tiempo recordarás esta experiencia y te alegrarás de haberla vivido… por tu propio bien y el de tu familia. Es solo que—

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno… es que tu mirada… la forma en como te has estado comportando y todo lo demás—me recuerdan mucho a la Lisa que… ya sabes, a la Lisa que estaba en la Base Sara de Marte.

Rick guardó silencio y observó el efecto que sus palabras tenían en Lisa. Deliberadamente había omitido mencionar el rescate de la base de Marte. No quería echárselo en cara. Ella miró a lo lejos y asintió.

- Si, tienes razón… me siento igual que como me sentí entonces.

- Lisa… - Rick quería llegar al punto, pero no sabía como hacerlo. - ¿Qué—qué fue lo que realmente sucedió entre tú y… ese chico Karl Riber?

La comandante miró a Rick con tristeza. No sabía como, pero él se las ingeniaba para leerle la mente una y otra vez.

- Te lo dije aquella vez que quedamos atrapados… él era el hombre del que estaba enamorada… murió en la Base Sara de Marte, creo que no hay nada más que decir.

- Es que—siento que… no se.

Rick en realidad no sabía por qué súbitamente había comenzado a pensar en Lisa y Riber juntos, pero lo había hecho toda la tarde y aquello lo estaba molestando cada vez más. Una vez había hablado sobre eso con Roy y lo que el comandante Fokker le había dicho lejos de tranquilizarlo, tras lo ocurrido en Marte, lo había hecho sentir aun más mal.

- ¿Porqué me preguntas esto, Rick?

- No se… debe de ser que recordé aquel episodio en Marte… es que… bueno, Roy me dijo, Lisa… y se que uno debe de ser respetuoso con los muertos pero… es que no puedo creer que se haya ido, que te haya abandonado.

- No me abandonó… solo fueron circunstancias.

- Es que—Lisa, no me tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir… pero no entiendo como pudo irse, dejando tras de sí a una mujer como tú… es decir, tu eres todo lo que un hombre puede desear… cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas estaría agradecido de tenerte a su lado… un verdadero hombre no huye así, dejando a su prometida a su suerte.

- Él no huyó, Rick… te dije que solo fueron circunstancias.

- Lamento haber preguntado sobre esto… es sólo que no lo entiendo.

Rick clavó su mirada en el piso y Lisa suspiró profundamente. Se hizo silencio entre ellos. La comandante Hayes comenzó a procesar las palabras de Rick y sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco. ¿Le había dicho que ella era todo lo que un hombre podía desear¿Era cierto¿Realmente lo pensaba? Misteriosamente el nombre de Riber se borró de su mente, siendo reemplazado por las palabras de Rick.

- Lo siento, Lisa… no debí haber traído el tema a colación… estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar.

- Está bien, Rick… creo que Riber es alguien a quien debo de olvidar. A veces lo recuerdo con cariño, otras con nostalgia pero últimamente cada vez que pienso en él siento… frustración. Pienso que tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si él no se hubiera ido, si él no—

Lisa suspiró, no sabiendo como terminar aquella frase.

- Tu mereces algo mejor que eso, Lisa… mereces alguien que te ame, que siempre esté contigo, que no te abandone… alguien que se preocupe por ti, que te ponga a ti por encima de todo y de todos…tu mereces que te pongan el mundo a tus pies, Lisa… no puedes conformarte con menos.

Lisa sonrió con tristeza.

- Yo me conformaría con tan poco. – Susurró casi entre dientes.

Rick la miró y sintió ternura por ella. Tenía toda la razón, ella pedía tan poco… y él sabía que merecía tanto. Por su parte Lisa estaba impresionada. Rick había sonado exactamente como su padre, el Almirante Hayes. Aquellas palabras que Rick le acababa de decir habían sido textualmente las que su padre le había dicho el día que habían discutido cuando el Almirante supo que ella buscaba ser transferida a Marte. Ella estaba convencida de que a su padre le hubiera agradado Rick.

Recordó que durante todo el tiempo que Karl había estado en Marte, jamás había tenido noticias suyas. Ella jamás había querido admitirlo, pero aquello siempre la había lastimado demasiado. Ahora se preguntaba cuales eran los sentimientos que Riber había realmente tenido por ella. ¿Acaso en realidad habían estado comprometidos¿O era esa otra de las fantasías que ella guardaba en la mente sobre Karl Riber, el hombre al que había mitificado con el correr de los años?

Lisa sentía que la cabeza le dolía. De pronto se sentía vacía y deshecha. Sentía que el cansancio de toda una vida se había súbitamente adueñado de su cuerpo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a descender la escalinata. Rick la llamó con cierta urgencia:

- ¡Lisa!

- Estoy cansada, Rick. – ella se detuvo a media escalinata y lo miró con tristeza. – Quisiera dormir… ¿Podemos continuar con esto mañana?

- Claro, comandante… solo quiero que sepas dos cosas.

- ¿Y qué cosas serían, teniente Hunter?

- Primero, que estoy seguro que algún día vas a encontrar a un buen hombre que te sepa valorar y que te amará con locura y pasión Lisa, porque te lo mereces.

Ella sonrió con tristeza y movió negativamente la cabeza.

- Y segundo… que puedes confiar en mi… yo no te voy a abandonar Lisa, jamás.

Lisa lo miró y Rick le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos.

- Todos prometen muchas cosas, pero al final todos se van. – Lisa pensó.

- ¿Lisa?

- Gracias Rick… se que tus intenciones son buenas, pero yo ya deje de creer en el amor hace mucho tiempo.

- Lisa… no son sólo intenciones.

Lisa sonrió tristemente y se encogió de hombros. Si Rick había querido decirle algo más con esas palabras, ella no lo había notado. Estaba demasiado cansada como para comprender las cosas.

- Buenas noches Rick… descansa bien esta noche y… mañana te veo. ¡Duerme bien!

- Espero que te agrade tu camarote. Fue algo improvisado en la bodega del VD01, pero creo que lo hallarás cómodo. ¡Descansa y duerme bien también tú, Lisa!

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de ahí, con un sentimiento de culpa en el corazón, pensando que debía de haberle dicho más a Rick, pero simplemente no encontraba las palabras correctas.

Cuando Rick estuvo sólo, miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la casa de los Hayes y aquello era impresionante. Miró el lugar por donde Lisa había desaparecido y bajó su cabeza, moviéndola negativamente.

- No puedo creer que una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente como tú no crea más en el amor. – murmuró. – No lo puedo creer y no voy a creerlo… muy dentro de ti sé que eres una romántica incorregible y nada puede cambiar eso. Yo quiero verte enamorada y feliz, Lisa… yo me preocupo por ti.

No muy lejos de ahí, en la plataforma de entrada al VD01, Lisa se detuvo para mirar al cielo por última vez antes de irse a dormir.

- Huye del amor antes de que este huya de ti. - se dijo a sí misma.

Lisa entró a la bodega y sonrió al ver los arreglos que Rick había hecho y su pequeña habitación ahí mismo, dentro del almacén del la nave VD01. Ella sabía que los días por venir serán cruciales, que iba a redescubrir una parte de su propia historia. Miró hacia la casa, donde Rick acababa de aparecer en la puerta. Sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo espiado, clavó su mirada en la nave de la comandante y la miró casi con devoción.

- Buenas noches, Rick… ¡Gracias por todo!

Lisa se dirigió a su pequeña habitación entre los contenedores de aluminio que Rick había usado como bloques para construir los muros. Se acomodó en su bolsa de dormir y encontró una posición cómoda. No se permitió el pensar en nada y casi inmediatamente cayó en un sueño profundo. Se sentía desgastada y agotada, por lo que pensó que aquel sueño reparador haría maravillas con su cuerpo y con su espíritu. - - -

* * *


	7. Capítulo 7

**LAMENTACIÓN DE OTOÑO**

**por Evi**

**

* * *

**

**Nota preliminar:**

_Este capítulo está dedicado a mi buena amiga Caty, por todo el apoyo que he recibido de ella para seguir escribiendo esta historia y también por inspirarme a escribir algunas de las escenas incluidas en este capítulo. ¡Espero que te gusten!_

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

Rick no había podido dormir aquella noche. Después de que se había asegurado de que Lisa estuviera segura en la nave, él había regresado a la casa y había comenzado a empaquetar algunas cosas. Ya era tarde cuando por fin había decidido volver al VD01 e instalarse cerca de la puerta de la bodega, en donde había finalmente dormido solo por un par de horas. Apenas amanecía cuando él ya estaba levantado otra vez.

Fue a donde Lisa dormía plácidamente y le alegró verla así. Quería que descansara después del día tan agotador que había pasado. Sabía que había sido muy desgastante para ella, con todas las emociones que había tenido que enfrentar. Lisa se veía preciosa dormida así, tan tranquila y relajada. Él la observó por un buen rato y tuvo el impulso de acariciarle el cabello, pero no lo hizo por temor a perturbar su sueño. Al final simplemente colocó cerca de Lisa una ración de comida y una pequeña nota en la que escribió: "Desayuno en la cama para mi comandante favorita. – Rick."

Salió de la nave y fue al segundo piso de la casa, en donde estaba el objeto que más quería transportar a la bodega: el piano. Comenzó a trabajar en ello, llevando el piano cerca de la destruida ventana de la habitación. Luego volvió al VD01 y subió a la cabina, desde donde comenzó a manipular un brazo mecánico para bajar el piano y poder embalarlo correctamente para su transporte.

Lisa abrió los ojos cuando un ruido la sobresaltó. Miró a su alrededor y le tomó un minuto recordar en donde estaba. Se sentó lentamente, estirándose y tallándose los ojos para espantar el sueño. Se sentía bastante descansada aquella mañana. Sus ojos se toparon con la ración de comida y la nota de Rick. Ella sonrió con ternura cuando la leyó y pensó que para Rick siempre era una prioridad la comida, lo cual no era tan malo, porque ella frecuentemente se olvidaba de comer.

Otra vez el ruido hizo que Lisa saliera de sus pensamientos. Se puso de pie y fue a la puerta de la nave. Cuando la abrió vio como el piano aterrizó suavemente y en una sola pieza justamente fuera de la puerta de la bodega. Lisa miró hacia arriba y vio a Rick operando el brazo mecánico desde la cabina, con gran precisión.

- ¡Hey, buen día! – él la saludó, al tiempo que comenzaba a descender por la escalera. - ¿Dormiste bien, Lisa?

- Muy bien… pero… ¿Y esto, Rick?

- Bueno, - Rick saltó hasta el suelo y se recargó en el piano, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Aquella mañana solo vestía unos pantalones cargo y una camiseta blanca. – Es que pensé que debería comenzar con el trabajo. No quise despertarte… ¿Ya desayunaste?

Lisa le mostró la ración que tenía en la mano y Rick se adelantó, la tomó de las manos de Lisa, la abrió y se la entregó.

- Listo, cómetela. Se que sabe feo, pero te hace bien… mira, voy a embalar el piano. Ya solo es cuestión de meterlo en la bodega. Si me das un poco de espacio lo haré ahora mismo.

Lisa sonrió y se movió a un lado de la puerta, en donde vio el saco de dormir de Rick en el suelo y enseguida supo que era ahí donde él había pasado la noche. Rick ya estaba empujando el piano con gran trabajo, pero con gran convicción también.

- ¡Déjame ayudarte, Rick!

Lisa se apresuró a poner su comida a un lado y a ayudar a Rick. Entre los dos el trabajo fue un poco más sencillo. Ya dentro de la bodega, Rick comenzó a embalar y a asegurar el piano, mientras ella seguía comiendo.

- Rick… quiero agradecerte por todo esto. – Ella le dijo con sinceridad. – Esto significa mucho para mí y yo—quisiera encontrar alguna manera de poder pagar todas tus atenciones y todo lo que haces por mí.

- ¡Ni lo menciones, Lisa! No estoy haciendo esto por obligación, y tú lo sabes.

Rick miró a Lisa sobre su hombro y ella se sonrojó un poco, sin saber por qué. Rick volvió a su trabajo.

- Además es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti… después de todo yo soy quien te debo demasiado, Lisa… tú me has hecho un buen piloto… tú me has sacado de muchos apuros. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy de que seas tú quien me comande durante los combates y las batallas. El saber que estás ahí siempre me da seguridad… en la última batalla fue realmente aterrador salir a luchar sabiendo que tú no estarías ahí para guiarme… lo único que escuchaba era la canción de Minmai en el sistema de comunicaciones… pero lo que en realidad yo deseaba escuchar era tu voz, guiándome a través del fuego enemigo.

Los ojos de Lisa se llenaron de lágrimas. Rick estaba hablando mientras continuaba trabajando, por lo que no se percató del efecto que sus palabras tuvieron en su comandante. Ella no podía creer que Rick prefiriera escuchar su voz que la de Minmai. Aquello hizo que el corazón se le llenara de alegría y esperanza. Rick miró a Lisa y le sonrió con cierta nostalgia, al tiempo que continuó hablando:

- Te debo la vida, Lisa…

- No lo creo, teniente… - Lisa habló con remordimiento. – Una vez casi te mato, Rick…

- Cierto… y gracias a que me derribaste sobre el Pacífico, hoy estoy aquí contigo. Si no lo hubieras hecho, dos días después los zentraedis me hubieran matado… porque yo hubiera estado al frente del Bermellón aquel día, en lugar de Roy. ¡Me salvaste la vida, Lisa!

La comandante Hayes sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas cuando escuchó aquel comentario. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera, pero lo que Rick estaba diciendo tenía sentido. Si Rick no hubiera estado en el hospital aquel día…

Lisa sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo siquiera pensar en las posibilidades. Miró a Rick, quien casi terminaba de embalar y asegurar el piano. Se veía tan joven y tan lleno de vida. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. El teniente Hunter era demasiado atractivo… ¡Y se preocupaba tanto por ella!

- Bien, -dijo Rick recargándose en el piano y limpiándose el sudor de la frente. - ¿Terminaste de desayunar? Tal vez podemos ir ahora a ver que hay en el refugio. Si tenemos suerte quizás podríamos tener una buena comida… estoy seguro que tu padre aseguró algunas provisiones en el interior.

- Si, lo hizo. – Lisa le sonrió. – Mi padre era un hombre muy precavido y muy práctico. Siempre pensaba en todo y no dejaba nada a la suerte.

- Me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

- A mi me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras. – Lisa respondió con gran sinceridad. – Tengo la seguridad absoluta de que le hubieras agradado mucho, Rick… eran soldados como tú los que hacían que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de las fuerzas armadas.

- ¿Soldados como yo¿A qué te refieres?

- Soldados que comenzaron desde abajo y que van subiendo por sus propios meritos y aptitudes… que han luchado, que han entregado el corazón en cada batalla, que han puesto su vida en peligro en nombre del deber… ¡Hubiera estado tan orgulloso de ti, Rick!

El teniente Hunter se sonrojó un poco y se rascó la nariz nerviosamente, al tiempo de dejaba escapar una risita. Por alguna razón el hecho de que el Almirante Hayes hubiera estado orgulloso de él lo hacía sentir orgulloso de sí mismo.

- ¿Y tú Lisa¿Estás orgullosa de mí?

Lisa se sorprendió por aquella pregunta lanzada a quemarropa. Sin embargo aquella sonrisa lenta y sincera que a Rick le gustaba ver aparecer en su rostro le dijo al teniente todo lo que necesitaba saber, aun antes de que Lisa dijera nada.

- Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti, Rick Hunter.

Rick le devolvió la sonrisa y lentamente se acercó a ella. Lisa sintió que el corazón se le volvía loco en el pecho cuando él la miró a los ojos y su mano tocó levemente su cabello, provocándole un chispazo de energía en todo el cuerpo. Rick acercó su rostro al suyo y le mostró algo que tenía entre los dedos.

- Tenías una pelusita. – Le dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Oh! – Lisa se ruborizó. - … ¡Gracias!

Rick soltó una risita traviesa y se alejó rumbo a la puerta.

- ¡Vamos comandante, no sea floja! Tenemos mucho que hacer el día de hoy.

Rick salió de la nave y Lisa se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos. A pesar de toda la tristeza y el dolor que había sentido el día anterior, ahora se sentía diferente. Rick siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerla sentir bien, aun en medio de las peores circunstancias. Cuando salió de la nave, Rick la esperaba al lado de la puerta de la casa. Se inclinó y galantemente le señaló la entrada.

- ¡Después de usted, señorita Hayes!

* * *

Lo primero que Lisa y Rick tenían planeado hacer aquel día, era entrar en el refugio subterráneo. Ella sabía que ahí encontrarían muchas cosas importantes y útiles. Rick había forzado la cerradura la noche anterior, lo cual no había sido fácil en absoluto. Aquello era una cámara totalmente sellada, impenetrable y muy segura. Aun con las armas Robotech que Rick había utilizado, la labor no había sido sencilla, pero él era lo suficientemente persistente – terco, diría Lisa- como para intentarlo hasta que lo había logrado. 

- Aquí estamos. – Rick le dijo a Lisa, frente a la puerta del refugio. – Tuve que literalmente derretir el sistema de seguridad… después con el láser forcé los seguros que mantenían la puerta cerrada aquí y allá… había unos sellos en esta parte y en aquella que tuve que destruir también. Pero ya estuvo… la puerta finalmente cedió.

- ¡Vaya! – Lisa no sabía si estaba más impresionada por la seguridad de su padre o por el hecho de que Rick la hubiera traspasado.

Ella se adelantó y abrió la puerta lentamente. Una vez adentro del refugio, Rick localizó enseguida un panel de control que estaba parpadeando. Se acercó y oprimió un botón. El lugar se iluminó enseguida. Aparentemente ahí adentro había un sistema de energía independiente para soportar la vida humana por un periodo prolongado de tiempo. Miraron a su alrededor, sorprendidos de lo que vieron.

Aquel refugio era grande y espacioso. Ellos estaban en un vestíbulo, alrededor del cual había varias puertas que llevaban a habitaciones independientes. Cada una estaba perfectamente bien señalizada: departamento, almacén, cuarto de control.

El cuarto de control era pequeño y desde ahí se llevaba a cabo el monitoreo tanto externo como interno del refugio. Los sistemas estaban trabajando bien. En el almacén encontraron varios contenedores de aluminio, semejantes a los que tenían en el VD01. Ahí era donde estaban resguardados los artículos valiosos de la familia Hayes, Lisa pensó. También había agua y comida en abundancia, lo que hizo que ambos oficiales se alegraran, al saber que ya no tendrían que depender de las raciones que ellos traían consigo. Había artículos de limpieza como jabones y shampoo, que hicieron que Lisa prácticamente danzara de felicidad alrededor del almacén.

Finalmente entraron al departamento. Aquel lugar consistía en una pequeña sala central equipada con un sistema de entretenimiento y computadora. Había una pequeña cocina, un baño y una habitación con 2 literas y un pequeño almacén anexo en donde había ropa, sabanas, cobijas, toallas y otros enseres. Era un lugar acogedor y confortable, aun y cuando se encontrara bajo tierra.

- ¡Es increíble! – Rick finalmente comentó. – Tu padre en realidad pensaba en todo, Lisa.

- Si, lo hacía.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a revisar las cajas?

- Si… bueno… antes de revisar las cajas quisiera…

- ¿Si?

Lisa sonrió misteriosamente y señaló hacia el baño del refugio.

- ¡Estoy muriéndome por tomar un buen baño, Rick!

- ¡Oh! – por alguna razón él se sonrojó un poco. – Si, claro… un baño… bueno, yo—mientras tanto yo voy a ir arriba a trabajar un poco más… regreso en una hora y si quieres… te ayudo con las cajas—yo…

- De acuerdo. – Lisa sonrió.

Rick salió del refugio y Lisa fue por jabón y shampoo, algunas cremas y demás artículos a la bodega. Luego fue a buscar algo de ropa limpia al almacén que estaba adosado a la habitación. Las toallas eran suaves y la ropa que eligió fue un pantalón cargo, muy similar al que Rick estaba usando, y un sweater color verde oliva, que resaltaba sus ojos. Ella reconoció que esa ropa era suya, la que tenía en la casa… la que no había usado en tanto tiempo. Recordó que ese pantalón y ese sweater eran su conjunto favorito cuando iba a montar a caballo. Aquello tenía un aire de extraña familiaridad que le encantaba.

Entró al baño y por la siguiente media hora dejó que el agua tibia acariciara su cuerpo, relajándola y haciéndola sentir revitalizada. Como el baño era demasiado pequeño, había dejado su ropa en la habitación. Se envolvió en una toalla y salió del baño, con rumbo al cuarto. Iba caminando sin prisas y sin preocupaciones, tarareando una canción, cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió y Rick entró.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco y quedaron como congelados en el lugar en donde estaban parados. Los ojos de Rick se clavaron en Lisa y no pudo dejar de admirarla. Su cabello mojado le caía sobre los hombros… y la manera en cómo ella mantenía la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo dejaba expuesta prácticamente toda su espalda. Rick admiró la perfección de sus líneas y de su piel. Su mirada bajó hasta las piernas de la comandante… Rick sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero era a causa de que simplemente había dejado de respirar.

Lisa se veía hermosa… se veía tan joven, tan bella, tan perfecta… el efecto que ella había tenido en Rick había sido inmediato. Su corazón le latía con fuerza y sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante la imagen de Lisa… y aquel aroma tan intoxicante que ella había dejado detrás de sí.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa protestó. - ¡Me voy a vestir!

- ¡Oh! – Rick finalmente tomó aire. – Si, si… lo siento Lisa, es que—yo no quería… uh…

Pero por más esfuerzos que hizo, no logró moverse de donde estaba parado. Lisa se sonrojó profundamente y entró a la habitación hecha un torbellino. Rick clavó su mirada en la puerta cerrada de la habitación y dio un paso atrás, buscando soporte en el muro a sus espaldas. Sentía que las piernas no serían capaces de sostener su peso por mucho tiempo más.

- ¡Dios mío, es preciosa! – murmuró, al tiempo que se frotaba las sienes.

Le tomó un momento a Rick el controlar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Pero no podía quitarse la imagen de Lisa de la cabeza. Lo que había visto le había encantado y lo había hecho querer ver más. De pronto se dio cuenta de que deseaba a Lisa Hayes. La atracción física que sentía por ella era algo que simplemente no podía evitar, no podía negar y no podía ignorar. Su comandante lo enloquecía y tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo, que en más de una ocasión él se había preguntado que se sentiría estar con Lisa en un plano más íntimo.

- Pero… ¿Qué te pasa, Hunter? – se reprendió a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. - ¿Cómo puedes pensar así de Lisa? Ella es una mujer que merece mucho más que esto… merece tu consideración y todo tu respeto… ella no es igual a ti… ella es sofisticada y muy distinguida… ella es demasiada mujer para ti… ella jamás se fijaría en un simple piloto, Hunter… y tu no deberías de tener esos pensamientos de una persona a la que le debes tanto respeto… además ella está vulnerable en estos momentos… ¡No puedes aprovecharte de ella en estas circunstancias! Eres un maldito insensible, Rick Hunter…

Rick se obligó a si mismo de salir del departamento, apenado de lo que había sucedido y sintiéndose miserable por lo que había estado pensando. Se dirigió al almacén, en donde comenzó a investigar las cajas de seguridad que había en aquel lugar, que eran arriba de veinte. Tenía curiosidad por abrirlas y ver que era lo que guardaban en su interior, pero decidió que eso le correspondía a Lisa.

* * *

Después de un buen rato, la puerta del almacén se abrió y Lisa entró. Rick estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra el muro y los ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Lisa. Ella aun se sentía apenada por lo que había ocurrido en el departamento, pero al verlo así se olvidó de todo lo demás. Rick se notaba cansando. 

- ¡Lisa! – Rick se puso de pie de un salto. – No te escuché entrar… yo—solo estaba descansando mis ojos.

- Te ves exhausto… Rick, has trabajado mucho.

- ¡Nah! – sonrió Rick. – Estoy bien… iba a llevar algunas otras cajas a la nave, pero esta lloviendo muy fuerte.

- Me siento mal, Rick… no te he ayudado prácticamente en nada y tú estás haciendo el trabajo pesado solo… yo—

- ¡Olvídalo Lisa! Estoy bien… y tu has estado ocupada en tus asuntos, que es lo que más importa.

- Bien, pero esta noche te voy a preparar una buena cena¿de acuerdo?

- Eso si me gusta. – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Aquí si que hay comida de donde elegir… todas esas latas…

- Voy a preparar algo rico. – Lisa fue a examinar las latas.

Rick la miró y sintió que la sangre se le calentaba en las venas otra vez. La ropa que Lisa traía puesta la hacía lucir informalmente magnífica. El tono de verde de su sweater hacía que sus ojos adquirieran un matiz oscuro, casi misterioso y eso le encantaba. Además resaltaba el color de su cabello. Él se preguntó si Lisa sabía lo bien que le quedaba aquel sweater. Sus ojos recorrieron la espalda de Lisa y una sonrisita apareció en sus labios al recordar lo que había visto unos minutos antes en el departamento. Pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a sacarse esos pensamientos de la mente.

- Lisa… - le dijo. - ¿Quieres abrir algunas de estas cajas de seguridad? No se¿Tú crees que aquí estén las digitalizaciones que tu padre hizo de la biblioteca y todo lo demás?

- Estoy segura que sí. – Lisa se acercó a las cajas.

- Es que pienso llevarlas arriba, para poder ponerlas en la bodega del VD01 más tarde, pero pensé que tal vez te gustaría echar un vistazo primero.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y pasó la mano por encima de una caja. Sus dedos se detuvieron en la cerradura de seguridad y con un movimiento fluido ella ingresó un código. La caja se abrió de inmediato y Rick parpadeó sorprendido.

- Mi padre y yo teníamos asignado un código de seguridad secreto para este tipo de cosas. – Lisa le explicó, sonriendo nostálgicamente.

- Pues si, el almirante Hayes definitivamente pensaba en todo.

Lisa abrió la caja y examinó su contenido. Eran antiguos documentos familiares escrupulosamente acomodados en estricto orden cronológico. Lisa sonrió, feliz de saber que ese tipo de documentos se habían salvado del holocausto. Miró a Rick y con la mirada le agradeció el hecho de que hubiera sido él quien hubiera insistido tanto en ir a ese lugar a recuperar aquel acervo.

Lisa fue a la siguiente caja, mientras Rick examinaba con gran curiosidad el contenido de la primera, maravillándose de los antecedentes familiares de Lisa Hayes.

En la segunda caja Lisa encontró artículos que habían pertenecido a la familia por años, algunos relojes antiguos, bastantes joyas y otros muchos objetos de valor que representaban toda una fortuna. En otra de las cajas encontró una gran cantidad de dinero en efectivo y varios títulos comerciales y documentos bancarios, que Lisa supo ya no valían nada. También encontró antiguos retratos familiares y la colección completa de sus antepasados militares que su padre solía mantener en uno de los pasillos del segundo piso. Lisa estaba segura que su padre había mandado almacenar todas esas cosas cuando había iniciado la guerra.

Rick se sorprendía cada vez más con todo lo que estaba descubriendo en aquellas cajas. Sentía que con cada una que se iba abriendo, una parte del pasado de Lisa iba saliendo a flote… y aquello era algo que realmente lo hacía sentirse pequeño al lado de la comandante Hayes. Al ver todas aquellas joyas, aquel dinero, aquellos documentos familiares, los retratos de sus antepasados, Rick comprendió que Lisa era toda una aristócrata. Bien hubiera podido tener un título nobiliario, incluso ser una princesa.

Una princesa… eso era lo que Lisa era para él.

Rick notó que Lisa se había detenido en una de las cajas. Se veía seria y hasta un poco triste. Él se acercó y miró sobre su hombro, solo para encontrar una gran cantidad de videos VHS, video-8 y DVDs.

- Son videos caseros. – Lisa le explicó sin que él preguntara. – De cuando yo era pequeña… de mi mamá… de mi familia…

- ¡Eso es fantástico, Lisa! – Rick sonrió con gran sinceridad. - ¿No te alegra que esto haya sido preservado?

- Más de lo que tú podrías imaginarte, Rick…

Su voz había sido un susurro y Rick supo que aunque ella estaba feliz, al mismo tiempo aquel hallazgo la había puesto nostálgica. Tal vez iba a pasar un buen tiempo antes de que Lisa estuviera preparada para ver todos aquellos videos familiares… pero una cosa era segura, Rick quería verlos con ella.

Lisa cerró esa caja en particular y continuó revisando las demás. Todas tenían cosas importantes y de valor, tanto monetario como sentimental y Lisa agradeció a su padre por ser tan precavido. Gracias a él, ella era una de las pocas personas en la tierra que podía decir que conservaba el registro de su familia.

Finalmente Lisa llegó a un grupo de cajas – aproximadamente unas siete – marcadas con un sello de la RDF. Aquella era la colección completa de música, libros, revistas y otros materiales que su padre había mandado digitalizar. Y no se equivocó, en cuanto abrió las cajas, un gran número de discos aparecieron en cada una de ellas. Era la colección completa que había sido recopilada por la familia Hayes durante más de 100 años.

- Aquí está. – le dijo a Rick. – Esto es lo que venimos a buscar… supongo que significa que ha sido una misión cumplida.

- Si, supongo que sí.

La voz de Rick se escuchó triste. Era muy pronto como para volver al Sahara 001, él quería pasar más tiempo con Lisa en aquel lugar. Pero sabía que no podía disponer de su tiempo y que debía acatar las órdenes que Lisa le diera. Calculó que aun le tomaría un día más llevar todo a la nave VD01.

Lisa cerró las cajas y le sonrió a Rick.

- Gracias Rick… te agradezco lo que haces por mí.

- De nada. Ahora, si tú así lo dispones, voy a comenzar a llevar estas cajas a la nave.

- Rick… ¿Quieres que te—?

- No, estoy bien. –Rick se recargó sobre una de las cajas y le sonrió a Lisa. – Creo que tu misión aquí es proveer el sustento para la vida.

- ¡Oh! – Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa. - ¡Claro! Yo prepararé algo de comer… ¡Te va a gustar mucho, ya lo verás!

Rick asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, y comenzó a cargar las cajas. Lisa lo miró, maravillada ante la fuerza y la resistencia de Rick, a pesar de no ser un hombre con un físico particularmente impresionante. Pero era muy fuerte… sin que él se diera cuenta, Lisa comenzó a admirar su cuerpo bien formado… sus brazos musculosos… su abdomen plano. Cuando Rick abandonó aquella habitación, cargando una de las cajas, Lisa suspiró profundamente y sonrió para sí misma. Ella no pudo notarlo, pero incluso se ruborizó levemente.

- Bien señor Hunter… ¿Qué le prepararé de comer? Algo con muchos carbohidratos sería bueno… los va a necesitar después de ese trabajo tan pesado que está haciendo.

Lisa escogió algunos enlatados de la alacena y enseguida se dirigió a la cocina, en donde puso manos a la obra, empeñada en preparar la mejor cena que se pudiera para Rick.

* * *

Cuando el teniente Hunter terminó de almacenar todo lo que había empaquetado aquel día y las cajas del refugio, regresó al subterráneo. Sentía que cada músculo del cuerpo le dolía. Los brazos y las piernas le temblaban después del duro trabajo del día. Estaba agotado y hambriento. 

Entró al refugio y fue directamente al departamento, en donde encontró a Lisa atareada, poniendo la mesa. Él no se había percatado sino hasta entonces de un pequeño comedor adosado a uno de los muros cerca de la cocina. Lisa estaba ocupada poniendo los platos y los cubiertos en la mesa y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia en la habitación.

Aquello le dio a Rick la oportunidad de observarla – o más bien de admirarla. Él sonrió con ternura al notar lo contenta que Lisa se veía. Estaba arreglando aquella mesa como si se tratara de un elegante banquete, aun y cuando los utensilios no fueran precisamente de porcelana china. Rick se sorprendió al pensar en lo elegante que Lisa era y cómo podía convertir cualquier situación en algo sumamente especial.

- ¡Rick! – ella lo saludó con alegría al notar su presencia en la habitación. - ¡Bienvenido a casa!

Aquel recibimiento y esas palabras tuvieron un efecto misterioso en Rick. Hicieron que sintiera una familiaridad y una paz que hacía mucho no sentía. Un ambiente de hogar y de familia que no había vuelto a sentir desde que su madre había muerto hacía ya tantos años. Era un sentimiento que solo Lisa podía provocar en él.

- Ya regresé. – Fue lo único que pudo murmurar.

- La cena está lista.

- Yo… quisiera tomar una ducha antes de cenar. Es que—estoy sudado y sucio.

Lisa le sonrió con ternura y asintió con la cabeza.

- El agua está caliente y en el baño hay todo lo que necesitas… déjame traerte una toalla.

- No, está bien Lisa. Yo iré por ella…

- Ahí hay ropa limpia… supongo que podrás encontrar algo que te quede.

Rick asintió con la cabeza y fue a la habitación, en donde estaba el compartimiento con la ropa. Por alguna razón se sentía ansioso, no podía esperar a estar con Lisa cenando, y no era solamente por la comida. Encontró en la ropa que estaba almacenada en aquel lugar un conjunto deportivo que le pareció cómodo para dormir. Era un pantalón gris y una camiseta gris con detalles azules. Fue directamente al baño y escuchó a Lisa tarareando alegremente en la cocina. Sonrió y se apresuró a darse el baño que tanta falta le hacía.

Lisa regresó al comedor y sonrió al percatarse de que todo estaba listo para la cena. Se había esforzado bastante y estaba segura de que después de sobrevivir con la comida del Sahara 001 y las raciones en el VD01, aquella cena sería un cambio muy bien recibido. Había preparado tres tiempos: una sopa, el plato principal que además era una antigua receta de familia y el postre que incluía un delicioso café moka. Hacía tiempo que había estado soñando con uno de esos.

Se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden para cuando Rick volviera y luego fue hacia donde estaba el aparato de sonido, el cual tenía mucha música almacenada. Era la música favorita de su padre. Puso el aparato a reproducir las canciones al azar y sonrió cuando la música comenzó a llenar el aire en aquel lugar.

Era un cambio muy agradable no tener que escuchar a Minmai, que parecía ser la única cantante que existía en el mundo desde que el SDF-1 había despegado hacía un par de años. Lisa pensó que tal vez de hecho Minmai era la única cantante que existía en el mundo… pero era agradable escuchar algo de música más tradicional, para variar un poco.

Lisa escuchó varias canciones, sonriendo con los recuerdos que se le venían con cada una de ellas. Recordaba que cuando era pequeña, odiaba que su papá pusiera su música, porque a ella no le gustaba particularmente. Pero ahora esas canciones le parecían simplemente maravillosas.

Una canción, que había sido una de las favoritas del Almirante Hayes, comenzó a escucharse y Lisa sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos, al recordar que en una ocasión ella había sacado esa canción en el piano y la había tocado para su padre para uno de sus cumpleaños.

"_Only tell me that you still want me here when you wander off out there to those hills of dust and hard winds that blow in the dry wide ocean alone…" (1)_

Lisa no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a cantar esa canción en voz baja, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta pero a la vez un calorcito que le recorría todo el cuerpo. De pronto se sintió transportada a un mundo en donde el sol brillaba, había música en el ambiente, había amor, se sentía segura y donde la vida era más fácil.

Rick iba saliendo del baño, con la toalla alrededor del cuello, todavía secándose el cabello, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Lisa, recargada en la mesa en donde estaba el aparato de sonido, cantando suavemente para sí misma. El teniente Hunter se recargó contra el marco de la puerta del baño, no queriendo interrumpir a Lisa.

"… _but to stand with you in a ring of fire, I'll forget the days gone by. I'll protect your body and guard your soul from mirages in your sight…"_

Rick sonrió, sintiendo que lo que Lisa estaba cantando era perfecto para describir lo que ella hacía por el… siempre había estado a su lado, aun en el peligro, cuando ambos se encontraban rodeados por el fuego… y era ella la que siempre estaba ahí para mostrarle el camino, para proteger su cuerpo y cuidarle el alma… sobre todo cuando había espejismos en su camino.

- Lisa tiene una voz muy hermosa. – Rick pensó. – No es como la de Minmai, pero es bonita… y se escucha muy bien cuando canta.

Se imagino a Lisa cantando una canción solo para él, en su oído y se estremeció con el solo hecho de pensarlo. Había habido un par de ocasiones en que ella le había hablado al oído y en ambas ocasiones aquello lo había hecho temblar de pies a cabeza.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando se percató de que Lisa estaba moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la canción, como si estuviera bailando… ¿O no lo estaba haciendo? Rick separó sus labios, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima a la comandante, que seguía sin darse cuenta de su presencia en la habitación.

"… _if your hopes scatter like the dust across your track, I'll be the moon that shines on your path. The sun may blind our eyes, I'll pray the sky above for snow to fall on the Sahara. If that's the only place where you can leave your doubts, I'll hold you up and be your way out… and if we burn away, I'll pray the skies above for snow to fall on the Sahara…_"

Lisa se movía lentamente al ritmo hipnotizante de la música. Rick sentía que el corazón se aceleraba en su pecho y que sus piernas se debilitaban. La voz de Lisa, sus movimientos lentos y acompasados, la manera en que el cabello le caía sobre los hombros… todo lo estaba volviendo loco. Sentía su respiración acelerada y una sensación extraña en el estómago que le provocaba cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.

De pronto Lisa se dio media vuelta y se detuvo en seco. Había quedado frente a frente con Rick. Ambos se congelaron en donde estaban, con los ojos muy abiertos y su mirada clavada en los ojos del otro. Lisa estaba sorprendida de encontrarlo ahí y Rick se sentía apenado de que lo hubiera atrapado espiándola… aunque en realidad no la estaba espiando, en el buen sentido de la palabra. La música proseguía, pero ellos no parecían poder romper el silencio.

Finalmente fue Rick el que pudo salir de su trance. Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa apareció lentamente en sus labios y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de fuego cuando habló en voz baja:

- No sabía que le gustara bailar, comandante Hayes.

- Yo… es que… no… - Lisa se sonrojó profundamente.

- Tienes una voz preciosa, Lisa… deberías de cantar más seguido.

- ¡Rick! – lo regañó. - ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

- Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que tienes muchos talentos escondidos… me pregunto que otras sorpresas tienes guardadas por ahí.

Lisa se sonrojó aun más y bajó su mirada. Rick se rió con una calidez y una sinceridad que hacía mucho no escuchaba en su risa. Dejó la toalla dentro del baño y se acercó a Lisa, quien había quedado inmóvil cerca del reproductor de música.

- Lisa, lo digo en serio… cantas muy bien.

- Gracias… - Lisa respondió sin poder controlar su sonrojo. - Yo… mejor voy por la cena…

- Déjame ayudarte.

- No, todo está bajo control. – Lisa salió huyendo hacia la cocina. – Por favor, toma asiento… espero que te guste la cena.

- Estoy seguro que será fantástica. – Rick tomó su lugar en la mesa. – Esa canción, la que estabas cantando… es muy bonita.

- Si… a mi papá le gustaba mucho.

Lisa apareció con una bandeja con la cena. Rick sonrió al darse cuenta de que olía deliciosamente bien. Lisa colocó ante él un plato de sopa e hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Se sentó frente a Rick, poniendo la bandeja con el resto de la comida a un lado, y con un gesto de la mano le indicó a Rick que comenzara a comer.

En la siguiente media hora, Rick no pudo dejar de repetirle a Lisa lo deliciosa que estaba esa cena y el buen sazón que ella tenía. Lisa estaba algo apenada con la entusiasta respuesta que el teniente había tenido con su comida, pero a la vez se sentía complacida al saber que él disfrutaba de algo que ella había preparado con tanto cariño.

- Así que te gusta bailar. – Rick le preguntó, al tiempo que le servía una taza de moka a su comandante. – Porque se nota que lo sabes hacer muy bien.

- No… - Lisa se sonrojó. – Bueno, mi padre me enseñó a bailar pero… no, en realidad no es una actividad que practique regularmente.

- Bueno, pues a mi me gustaría ir a bailar contigo alguna vez.

- ¿En serio? – Lisa lo miró con incredulidad, pero sintiendo que otra vez se sonrojaba.

- Si, bueno… lo haría, si supiera bailar… ¿Crees que algún día puedas enseñarme?

- ¡Por supuesto! - Lisa le sonrió.

- Lisa, todo estuvo delicioso… este café es el broche de oro… no creo que jamás haya tenido una cena tan deliciosa en toda mi vida, y lo digo en serio.

- Después de las raciones de la RDF, cualquier comida sabe bien.

Rick se rió con aquel comentario, pero volvió a asegurarle que era una cocinera increíble y que había disfrutado la cena.

- … y la buena compañía. – Rick finalizó.

- Yo también disfruto de tu compañía, Rick.

Rick tomó su taza de café y se fue a instalar en el sofá. Aquel lugar era bastante acogedor y cómodo, sobre todo para tratarse de un refugio. Lisa lo miró y él le sonrió, palmeando ruidosamente el sofá, indicándole con eso a Lisa que fuera a sentarse a su lado, cosa que la comandante hizo de inmediato.

- Me va a tocar lavar los trastes. – Rick se rió. – Pero vale la pena.

- No Rick, déjalos… tu ya has hecho demasiado.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos. La música de fondo seguía sonando suavemente. Lisa se escondía detrás de su taza de moka, como solía hacerlo cuando se sentía nerviosa. Rick la miraba insistentemente, sin poder controlar ese fuego que sentía quemándole por dentro. Lisa Hayes le gustaba… le gustaba mucho… le gustaba demasiado.

Los ojos de Lisa se encontraron con los suyos y Rick sintió que su corazón recibía un golpe directo. No sólo esos ojos lo hacían perder la razón, sino que además había algo en ellos… algo que lo hacía sentir culpable. Porque él se la había pasado todo el día tratando de controlar el fuego que lo estaba quemando por dentro, esa atracción física tan fuerte que sentía por Lisa… y ahí estaba ella, mirándolo a los ojos con la mirada más sincera y pura que él hubiera visto en su vida.

¿Cómo podía pensar en satisfacer sus instintos con Lisa, mientras ella lo miraba con esa mirada dulce y llena de inocencia? Era una mirada que casi era… ¿De amor? Nunca nadie lo había mirado de esa manera en su vida. Se sintió como un miserable, pensando en todo lo que Lisa había hecho por él… y lo poco que él le había dado a cambio.

Rick se estiró para dejar su taza de moka sobre la mesita de café, pero se quedó inmóvil, al tiempo que un quejido escapaba de su garganta. Lisa se apresuró a dejar su taza sobre la mesa y a poner su mano en el brazo extendido de Rick.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó con preocupación. - ¿Te lastimaste?

- No… estoy bien. – Rick gruñó. – Creo que solo fue un tirón… en el músculo…

- Fue por mover tantas cajas pesadas hoy… ¡Oh Rick! Siento mucho que te haya puesto a trabajar de esta manera…

Él se recargó sobre el respaldo del sofá, dando masaje a su hombro derecho, que era el que le había dolido. Sabía que Lisa tenía razón, se había extralimitado con el trabajo de cargar cajas. Los músculos le dolían y se sentía totalmente exhausto. Aun así le sonrió a Lisa y lo negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Rick sintió un choque eléctrico cuando la mano de Lisa se posó sobre su hombro y comenzó a frotarlo con firmeza. Él cerró los ojos y decidió dejarla hacer eso… se sentía muy bien. Sin poder contenerse, un gemido se escapó de sus labios.

- ¡Que rico!

- ¿Por qué no te volteas un poco, para que pueda darte masaje en ambos hombros?

Rick abrió los ojos y miró a Lisa interrogativamente. ¿Había escuchado bien¿La comandante Hayes quería darle un masaje? Notó que Lisa tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro y se había sonrojado un poco, como si estuviera sorprendida de su propia propuesta. Rick por su parte sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de cero a mil en una fracción de segundo.

- Bueno… te debo un masaje¿recuerdas? – Lisa intentó justificarse. – Después de que tu me diste aquel, en el Sahara 001… y supongo que este es un buen momento…

- Un momento tan bueno como cualquiera… - Rick le dio la espalda a Lisa. – La verdad es que un masaje sería fantástico, Lisa. Me siento un poco adolorido… los hombros, el cuello y la espalda me están matando.

Por un segundo hubo silencio entre ellos. Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado. Lisa se sentía nerviosa y no se atrevía a poner las manos sobre Rick… mientras que él, expectante, esperaba el momento en que ella lo tocaría. Los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza, anticipándose al momento.

Finalmente las manos de Lisa se posaron sobre los hombros de Rick y después de un segundo de duda, Rick sintió cómo ella comenzaba a aplicar presión. Él cerró los ojos y trató de controlarse y disfrutar aquello… aunque sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho.

Lisa se sorprendió al sentir los músculos de Rick bajo su camiseta. Se sentían fuertes y firmes, acostumbrados al trabajo y al ejercicio. Pero también se sentían tensos y lastimados. Ella jamás había dado un masaje en su vida y no estaba segura de qué era lo que debería hacer o cómo debía hacerlo. Pero al parecer estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, porque Rick parecía estarlo disfrutando.

- ¿Te molesta si me recuesto en el sofá? – Rick le preguntó, mirándola sobre su hombro.

- Claro que no… ¡adelante!

Rick se acostó boca abajo en el sofá y Lisa se sentó a su lado. De esta manera tenía un acceso más fácil a su espalda, sus hombros y su cuello. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Rick y las bajó hasta su espalda baja, provocando que el teniente ronroneara como un gatito. Ella sonrió y comenzó a aplicar presión a lo largo de la columna de Rick.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick murmuró contra el cojín que usaba de almohada. - ¡Se siente muy bien!

- ¿Te gusta?

- Si… - Rick gimió. – Es delicioso…

Lisa sentía que se estaba derritiendo por dentro. La voz de Rick tenía cierto tono que la hacía volverse loca. Y el saber que ella, la comandante Hayes, le estaba produciendo esa sensación de bienestar a Rick era demasiado. La piel del muchacho se sentía cálida debajo de la camiseta. Lisa localizó algunos nudos en los músculos de omóplato y se concentró en deshacerlos, haciendo que Rick prácticamente gimiera contra el cojín.

- Creo que es mi turno de preguntarte en donde aprendiste a hacer eso, comandante Hayes. – Rick la miró, con una sonrisita en los labios.

- Es mi primera vez, Hunter. – Lisa le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¡Vaya! Un talento natural… nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Lisa.

- Nah… sólo recordé la manera en cómo tu me hiciste el masaje aquel día… - Lisa tenía sus manos en los hombros de Rick y los masajeaba con cuidado. – Dicen que es mejor con aceites y todas esas cosas.

- Hmmm… - Rick sonrió traviesamente. - ¿No hay aceite en la bodega? A mi me pareció ver algunas botellas…

Lisa se sonrojó profundamente y asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, así es… ¿Te gustaría—?

- ¡Oh, me encantaría!

Lisa levantó las cejas incrédulamente. No podía creer que Rick le estuviera pidiendo aquello. Rick le sonreía traviesamente, pero dentro de sí él también estaba sorprendido de lo que estaba haciendo. Él era un chico tímido con las mujeres, jamás había sido tan directo con ninguna en su vida… pero Lisa le inspiraba esa confianza… y el deseo que sentía de que ella lo tocara iba más allá que la timidez que siempre estaba presente en él.

- Déjame ir por él…

Rick intentó incorporarse, pero ella lo detuvo.

- No… está bien, yo se donde está… no tardo…

Lisa fue hacia la bodega y Rick la observó, soportando el peso de su cuerpo sobre su brazo, y con su mejilla recargada en su mano izquierda. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Lisa mientras ella se retiraba. Por más que quería sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, no podía hacerlo. Cada vez que regresaban de alguna batalla, sus compañeros pilotos iban con sus novias o salían a la ciudad Macross a buscar compañía femenina. Había un dicho entre los soldados que después de una batalla venía una mujer. Ellos decían que era la única manera de sentirse vivos tras el combate.

Rick jamás había hecho eso. Él siempre le había sido fiel al amor que sentía por Minmai… ¡Ese amor que él le había declarado antes de la última batalla! El teniente Hunter suspiró frustradamente, pensando que aquella declaración había sido hecha al viento. A Minmai no parecía haberle importado mucho. Pero al final del día, cuando la batalla había terminado, no era Minmai a quien Rick acudía… siempre había sido Lisa la que estaba ahí para hablar con él, preguntarle cómo había salido todo, aun y cuando era ella quien lo había guiado en el combate… ella quien sabía los pormenores. Pero aun así, siempre escuchaba lo que él tenía que decirle.

Si, Rick también iba con una mujer después de cada combate… para sentirse vivo… y esa mujer era Lisa Hayes. ¿Por qué jamás había notado esa atracción tan poderosa antes? Era cierto que desde hacía tiempo él sentía que Lisa le gustaba… desde que la había rescatado de la Base Sara de Marte. Incluso cuando había estado en el hospital había tenido un sueño en el que él le decía a Minmai que Lisa le comenzaba a gustar… había habido varias veces en las que el deseo de besarla había sido demasiado… aunque siempre los habían interrumpido. Pero aquella noche Rick sentía que no podía más. Esos días que había pasado con Lisa lo habían vuelto loco de deseo. Quería sentirla cerca, quería sentirla viva… quería sentirla suya.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que mis hormonas se hayan desquiciado de esta manera por Lisa? Ella es una mujer a la que yo respeto demasiado… no es justo que trate de sobrepasarme con ella… ella no merece esto pero…

Rick se preguntó qué tan lejos estaba Lisa dispuesta a llegar con él.

Lisa volvió con el aceite en la mano y una expresión en el rostro que era como si se dirigiera al paredón de fusilamiento. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía que esperar de Rick.

- ¿Por qué está haciéndome esto? – Pensaba. - ¿Se dará cuenta de lo que provoca en mí? Dios mío… ¡Lo quiero tanto¿Acaso él no nota los sentimientos que tengo por él?

Rick se sentó en el sofá cuando Lisa regresó. Sin dar tiempo a que ella dijera nada, él mismo se sorprendió cuando se quitó la camiseta. Lisa se detuvo en seco y se sonrojó cómo nunca en su vida.

- Yo… - Rick se arrepintió enseguida de lo que había hecho. – Es que—pensé que…

- Si, bueno… si vamos a usar aceite, creo que esto es lo más normal. – Lisa trató de que su voz sonara calmada y profesional. – Acuéstate, Rick… veamos que podemos hacer con esto…

Rick se acostó boca abajo otra vez y sintió las manos tibias y suaves de Lisa deslizarse por su espalda, con la sensación lubricante del aceite que además olía muy bien. Rick trató de controlarse, pero un gemido se escapó desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Para Lisa, el tener las manos sobre la piel desnuda de Rick era más de lo que podía soportar. Era tan suave, tibia… tan fuerte. Sus manos recorrieron toda la extensión de la espalda del teniente, aplicando una capa uniforme de aceite. Luego comenzaron a subir y bajar por sus costados, provocando que Rick se estremeciera bajo sus manos. Lisa fue más allá de la espalda, recorriendo la extensión de los brazos musculosos de Rick. Volvió a sus hombros y después la base de su cuello. Para entonces Rick ya no estaba en este mundo. Aquel masaje se prolongó durante casi una hora. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni media palabra durante ese tiempo. Lisa estaba cansada, pero no se hubiera detenido ni aunque miles de bombas hubieran caído sobre el refugio en ese momento. Se sentía conectada a Rick, en sincronía con él.

La respiración del teniente era profunda, suave, acompasada. Lisa se preguntó si estaba durmiendo, pero la verdad es que Rick estaba concentrado en sentir a Lisa, disfrutar las sensaciones que sus manos le provocaban y trataba a toda costa de controlar sus propias reacciones.

Las manos de Lisa se posaron en sus hombros y ahí se detuvo. Pensó que su trabajo ya estaba hecho. Rick parecía haberse dormido. Pero en cuanto sus manos se detuvieron, Rick volteó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos. Le sonrió adormilado y se sentó lentamente. Lisa lo miró sin hacer comentarios.

- Traía una leve jaqueca hace un rato, Lisa. – Su voz era suave y profunda. - ¿Te importaría frotarme un poco de ese aceite en las sienes?

- No, claro que no.

Rick asintió y sin darle tiempo a Lisa de reaccionar, se tendió de espaldas en el sofá, colocando su cabeza en el regazo de la comandante. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente.

Lisa lo observó un momento. Su cuerpo era perfecto… su pecho bien formado, sus músculos abdominales bien marcados… ella sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo ir más allá. Se vertió un poco más de aceite en las manos y las frotó para calentarlas un poco. Después con mucho cuidado y suavidad colocó sus dedos en las sienes de Rick y comenzó a frotarlas lentamente y con un ritmo suave y constante. Aquello hizo que el teniente gimiera otra vez.

- ¡Se siente tan bien, Lisa…! – murmuró casi sin aliento. - ¡Tú te sientes tan bien!

- ¿Te gusta? – Lisa le preguntó en un susurro.

Rick asintió con la cabeza y una expresión de absoluto placer apareció en su rostro cuando Lisa comenzó a masajearle el cuero cabelludo. Rick suspiró profundamente y comenzó a hacer pequeños sonidos con su garganta. Lisa sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba… sentía un calor que la estaba consumiendo por dentro. Sentía que su cuerpo entero palpitaba sin control.

De pronto, los ojos azules de Rick se clavaron en los suyos. Él la miraba, todavía recargado en su regazo. Lisa notó que el teniente había atrapado sus manos en las suyas.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rick? – Ella apenas y pudo hablar.

Rick no dijo nada, solo guió las manos de Lisa y las colocó sobre su pecho. Lisa estaba respirando con dificultad. Rick no rompió el contacto visual, pero comenzó a guiar las manos de Lisa por su pecho, de arriba a abajo con firmeza. Él no le decía nada, pero la mirada y la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro eran más que elocuentes. Lisa sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo con Rick… ya no era el teniente quien estaba guiando sus manos, ella misma las movía sin control, a través del pecho de Rick. El soltó un gemido de placer y cerró los ojos, queriendo enfocarse en las sensaciones que Lisa provocaba en él.

- Rick… - Lisa pensaba. - ¿Por qué no me dices que me quieres? Ahora es un buen momento…

Lisa tuvo que luchar con el impulso que tenía de inclinarse sobre Rick y besarlo. De pronto Rick se movió para yacer sobre su costado. Lisa pensó que finalmente se había quedado dormido, pero nunca se imaginó que Rick lo había hecho porque ya era difícil esconder las reacciones que Lisa había provocado en su cuerpo. Lisa le acarició el cabello por unos minutos, haciendo que Rick se relajara de una manera increíble. Aunque él no deseaba dormirse¡no en ese momento! Aun así las caricias de Lisa obraron su magia y él comenzó a caer en un estado de duermevela en donde las sensaciones y las imágenes de esa noche se mezclaban en su mente.

Lisa se movió un poco, colocando un cojín bajo la cabeza de Rick. Alcanzó una manta que estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá y la colocó amorosamente sobre él, asegurándose de que estuviera cómodo y arropado aquella noche.

Se puso de pie y lo observó por unos segundos, sonriendo complacida. Ahora ella misma se estaba frotando los brazos, pues los sentía un poco adoloridos después de esa sesión de masaje tan intensa.

- Duerme bien, Rick. – murmuró. – Descansa… ¡te lo mereces!

Lisa se dio media vuelta e iba a comenzar a caminar rumbo a la habitación, cuando sintió la mano de Rick cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca de una manera casi posesiva. Ella se dio la media vuelta y miró al teniente, que aun yacía sobre su costado, pero la miraba con atención. Atrajo la mano de Lisa hacia él y ella tuvo que dar un paso al frente. Sin decir palabra, Rick se llevó su mano a los labios, besándosela ardorosamente.

- ¿A dónde vas? – la voz de Rick sonó ronca, adormilada.

- A dormir… ya es tarde.

- Quédate conmigo.

Lisa se sorprendió con las palabras de Rick y con el tono que había utilizado para decirlas. No era una sugerencia, no era una petición, aquello había sido una orden directa. Ella negó con la cabeza y trató de dar un paso atrás, pero él no soltaba su mano y no le permitía alejarse de él. La atrajo con fuerza, pero con delicadeza. Lisa fingía resistirse, pero finalmente se sentó al lado de Rick en el sofá y él se movió un poco, haciendo espacio para ella. Puso sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de la comandante y la obligó a que se recostara a su lado, abrazándola por detrás.

Lisa cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cuerpo de Rick totalmente amoldado al suyo, como si fueran dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas. Sus brazos la abrazaban posesivamente y aquella sensación le gustaba. Lo único que la separaba de Rick era la manta con la que ella misma lo había cobijado. Sintió cómo Rick hundía su rostro en su cabello y suspiraba profundamente.

- Lisa… - susurró en su oído.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rick?

Ella sintió la mano del teniente acariciándole el estómago, queriendo entrar debajo de su sweater. Aquello era más de lo que ella podía soportar. La respiración de Rick se había vuelto pesada y entrecortada. Lisa sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, y aunque ella también lo deseaba, sintió que no podía dejar que las cosas continuaran.

"_Escapa del amor, antes de que este escape de ti."_

- Rick… - dijo sentándose de golpe. – El sofá es demasiado pequeño, es mejor que me vaya a la habitación, creo que ambos estaremos más cómodos así.

De pronto el teniente Hunter se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y de inmediato se sintió arrepentido y apenado con Lisa. Asintió con la cabeza, sin siquiera poder abrir los ojos para encarar a la comandante.

- De acuerdo. – apenas pudo murmurar.

- Duerme bien, Rick.

- Tu también Lisa… descansa.

Lisa se dirigió a su habitación sin prisa, tratando de mantener su dignidad. Rick abrió los ojos y la vio alejarse. Su corazón le latía sin control y sentía todo su cuerpo débil. Cuando Lisa desapareció de su vista, él se tendió de espaldas, mirando hacia el techo.

- ¿Por qué soy tan tonto¿Por qué siempre lo hecho todo a perder? Lisa no es como las demás mujeres… ella no es así… ella no es Minmai.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. A pesar de todo, el masaje que Lisa le había dado lo había relajado increíblemente y eso, mezclado con el cansancio del día, hizo que Rick cayera en un sueño profundo. Y por alguna razón, toda la noche soñó con su comandante, a quien, por más esfuerzos que hacía, ya no podía ver sólo como a su oficial superior.

* * *

Lisa entró a su habitación y fue directamente a una de las literas. Había pensado que le pediría a Rick que ocupara cualquier otra, pero bajo las circunstancias de aquella noche, pensó que un poco de distancia era lo más sano para ambos. Lisa se cambió de ropa y se metió entre las sábanas. Aquella cama era la más cómoda en la que ella había estado en mucho tiempo. 

- No puedo culpar sólo a Rick de lo que sucedió esta noche… o de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder. Yo también fui demasiado lejos con ese masaje… con esas caricias.

Cerró los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar la textura de la piel de Rick, su calor, la manera en cómo él sonreía y respondía a sus caricias con aquellos sonidos que escapaban de su garganta y que a ella la hacían perder la razón. Rick Hunter la enloquecía. Ese hombre le fascinaba… le gustaba mucho, lo encontraba demasiado atractivo… y lo peor de todo, lo quería mucho… lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Pero ella estaba consciente de las cosas y de que Rick era el eterno enamorado de Minmai. A pesar de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y a pesar de las constantes muestras de cariño que Rick le prodigaba, él jamás le había dado ninguna razón para pensar que sentía algo por ella más allá de la amistad y camaradería que compartían.

- Lo que sucedió esta noche… fue el calor del momento… Rick es un hombre con sangre en las venas… y yo lo estaba disfrutando. ¡Dios mío, vaya que lo estaba disfrutando! Pero…

Lisa puso sus brazos debajo de su cabeza a manera de almohada y cerró los ojos, recordando las sensaciones que Rick había provocado en ella… la manera en que él había tomado sus manos y las había guiado sobre su pecho… el sonido de su voz cuando le había pedido que se quedara con él. Aquello había sido demasiado para ella.

- Rick… - susurró. – Si me lo hubieras pedido una vez más… si hubieras insistido sólo un poquito más… no hubiera podido decir que no…

Suspiró profundamente, con cierta frustración reflejada en su rostro. Se dio vuelta, acostándose sobre su costado y abrazó su almohada.

- Pero lo que siento por ti va más allá de esto, Rick… te amo tanto que… que bajo ninguna circunstancia podría permitirme arruinar las cosas… si algo sucede entre nosotros, no quiero que sea así… yo no quiero ser la conquista de una noche de Rick Hunter.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lisa se despertó con el aroma inconfundible de un buen desayuno. Era una mezcla de café con el olor del pan caliente y huevos. Aquello hizo que ella sonriera, era un sentimiento de familiaridad que le encantaba.

Se puso de pie y se acomodó el cabello. Había dormido en un conjunto deportivo que había decidido usar como pijama, así que no tuvo que cambiarse para salir.

Y encontró a Rick, ocupado como una hormiguita, preparando el desayuno.

- ¡Lisa, buenos días! – la saludó con alegría. – Ven, el desayuno está servido. Sabía que no podrías resistirte a este aroma tan increíble… siempre he sido bueno preparando el desayuno¿sabes? Vas a probar mi especialidad… un Desayuno a la Hunter.

- ¡Todo se ve delicioso! – Lisa miraba todo lo que Rick tenía sobre la mesa y se preguntaba si podrían terminarse todo.

- Siéntate… voy a traer el café… latte para la señorita.

Lisa sonrió, sabiendo que Rick ya parecía conocer sus preferencias y hábitos alimenticios. Tomó asiento mientras pensaba que lo más seguro es que Rick no fuera a hacer ningún comentario de la noche anterior. Y si él no lo hacía, ella tampoco lo haría.

Rick volvió, trayendo consigo una taza de café latte para Lisa y una de café negro sin azúcar para él. Lisa siempre bromeaba, diciéndole que esa era la causa de su hiperactividad.

- ¿Descansaste bien? – Rick preguntó con interés.

- Si, muy bien, de hecho… ¿Y tú?

- ¡De maravilla! Lisa, gracias por el masaje de anoche… la verdad es que los músculos me estaban matando, pero dormí como un bebé y ahora me siento de maravilla. – Rick tomó las manos de Lisa a través de la mesa y las palmeó cariñosamente. – Al parecer tienes el don de curar, comandante Hayes.

- Bueno, tú no estuviste tan mal cuando fuiste el masajista. – Lisa sonrió, retirando sus manos de las de Rick y regresando a su café.

El teniente se rió y se enfocó en la comida. Comenzó a hablar de lo que tenía que hacer ese día, de que ya casi había terminado de cargar la nave con el material rescatado y que esa mañana había hablado con Max al Sahara 001. Él le había informado que la nave había sido ubicada en una zona sin riesgo y que él y Miriya estaban llevando a cabo las labores de reconocimiento con gran eficiencia.

La conversación se dirigió entonces a los Sterling. Hablaron sobre su inesperado romance, sobre la boda que Lisa se había perdido, pero que había seguido con gran interés por la televisión – con su padre. Hablaron sobre sus aptitudes y su talento natural para el vuelo y cómo juntos eran el arma más mortal de la RDF.

Cuando se hizo un silencio en la conversación, Lisa aprovechó para anunciarle a Rick algo que había decidido la noche anterior.

- Rick… después de desayunar… quiero ir al estudio de mi padre.

El teniente asintió.

- ¿Sientes que estás preparada para hacerlo?

- Si… creo que debo de hacerlo hoy. Sólo quería pedirte un favor… ¿Podrías venir conmigo?

- ¡Por supuesto, Lisa!

- Bien… - Lisa sonrió. - ¿Sabes que es lo que más me agrada de Max y Miriya?

Rick notó que Lisa volvía a la conversación previa y decidió seguirla, sin hacer más comentarios sobre el estudio de su padre. Era la última habitación de la casa que les faltaba por revisar y Rick sabía que al hacerlo, ya no tendrían más excusas para quedarse más tiempo en la casa de los Hayes. Sería hora de volver al Sahara 001 y él se preguntó si Lisa lo había decidido de esa manera por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- ¿Acaso quieres huir de mí, Lisa¿O realmente estás preparada para enfrentar todos tus fantasmas?

De una u otra manera, él decidió que él iba a estar a su lado. Recordó la canción que Lisa había estado cantando la noche anterior, - ¡Otra vez esa imagen de Lisa bailando que lo estaba trastornando más y más a cada momento! – y recordó algunas de las palabras de la misma: _"Si este es el único lugar en donde puedes dejar atrás tus dudas, yo te sostendré y te mostraré el camino de salida."_

Eso era lo que él iba a hacer. Él sería para Lisa un amigo incondicional que siempre la apoyaría, la ayudaría y jamás la iba a abandonar.

- Ella es mi luna… la luna que siempre brilla en mi camino y me marca el rumbo. – pensó, todavía parafraseando la canción de la noche anterior.

Lisa, ajena a sus pensamientos, estaba alabando su desayuno y lo delicioso que estaba. Rick sonrió para sí, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza un pensamiento que había estado atormentando desde esa mañana… el hecho de que cada día que pasaba, él sentía que estaba queriendo a Lisa más y más. Mucho más allá de la obvia atracción física que existía entre ellos, él comenzaba a sentir algo más por ella. Algo fuerte y profundo que iba mucho más allá que una simple noche de placer.

* * *

Cuando Rick por fin pudo abrir la puerta de la biblioteca de los Hayes, esta cedió con un rechinido ensordecedor. Era una puerta de doble hoja que se abría majestuosamente para dar paso a una biblioteca enorme.

Rick se quedó en la puerta, esperando que Lisa hiciera el primer movimiento. Ella se llevó las manos al pecho y entró, su mirada recorriendo el lugar con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro que le dijo a Rick que lo que estaba viendo no era exactamente lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver en ese lugar. Él podía entender el porqué, ya que una parte de aquel recinto había colapsado, dejando nada más que ruinas.

Los enormes libreros que alguna vez albergaron miles de libros estaban prácticamente vacíos. Rick sabía que muchos libros habían sido salvados, pues había algunos en las cajas que habían sacado del refugio. Pero muchos habían sido pulverizados y los que habían sobrevivido ahora estaban mojados y deshechos, pues la lluvia se filtraba en aquel lugar. Rick volvió a admirar la providencia del Almirante Hayes y el hecho de que de antemano hubiera guardado una copia digitalizada de ese enorme legado cultural.

Las paredes del estudio estaban prácticamente desnudas. Rick no se preocupó, porque él mismo había visto todos los retratos a salvo en el refugio. Pero había un par de pinturas mostrando paisajes campiranos, que estaban prácticamente incrustadas en el muro y muy deterioradas. Rick pensó que era imposible rescatarlas.

Había restos de muebles esparcidos por todo el lugar, sobre todo lo que él pensó, con acierto, que habían sido sillas y enormes y cómodos sillones. Ahora estaban reducidos a cenizas y restos casi irreconocibles. Había algunas alfombras hechas jirones en el suelo mojado y tapices en las paredes en las mismas condiciones. Las pocas cortinas que habían sobrevivido a la destrucción estaban rasgadas y muy apenas cubrían los restos de lo que una vez fueron ventanas.

Y al fondo de aquel lugar, en la posición de honor, un enorme escritorio de maderas finas con incrustaciones… hecho añicos.

Lisa parecía dirigirse exactamente a ese lugar, mientras que Rick la seguía de cerca, observándolo todo en silencio. Cuando vio que ella puso su mano sobre los restos del escritorio y se recargó pesadamente sobre él, supo que ese era el lugar en donde generalmente pasaba su tiempo el Almirante Hayes. Rick no sabía que hacer. Se sentía como un intruso. Dio un paso atrás, pero se detuvo cuando vio que los hombros de Lisa se sacudían… entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Trató de acercarse a ella, extendiendo su mano para posarla en su hombro y dejarle saber que él estaba ahí, pero se detuvo a la mitad del camino. No quería perturbarla. Simplemente no sabía que hacer.

- ¿Porqué las mujeres son tan complicadas? – pensó.

Rick comenzó a alejarse lentamente de aquel lugar, pero la voz de Lisa lo detuvo.

- Rick, por favor… no te vayas. – habló en un susurro.

- No me iré Lisa… aquí estoy.

Ella se enderezó y su mirada escudriñó aquel lugar. Era como si lo estuviera viendo con los ojos del ayer.

- Quisiera saber qué es lo que hay en tu mente… quisiera saber que es lo que piensas, Lisa… quisiera que me dejaras traspasar todos esos muros que has levantado a tu alrededor… y que no tuvieras miedo de mi… que pudieras abrirte, vivir la vida sin miedo a sufrir… se que te han hecho mucho daño pero… si sólo te dieras una oportunidad.

Los pensamientos de Rick fueron interrumpidos por la voz dulce de la comandante.

- Tengo tantos buenos recuerdos de este lugar… ¡Pasé tantas horas aquí! Cuando mi padre estaba lejos, este era mi refugio… había tantos libros… tanto que leer, tanto que hacer… y cuando mi papá estaba en la casa, nos sentábamos aquí por horas. Él me contaba muchas historias sobre la vida militar, jugábamos ajedrez… fue aquí en donde me enseñó a bailar.

Lisa sonrió nostálgicamente y Rick se alegró al pensar que tenía tantos buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar. Podía imaginárselo en su época de esplendor, con aquellos cortinajes de terciopelo verde cayendo hasta el suelo, que estaba cubierto de alfombras orientales. Miles de libros alrededor, los impresionantes retratos de la familia… y Lisa, una pequeña, sentada en aquel escritorio tan enorme, esperando a su padre. La imagen que Rick tenía en su mente era a la vez dulce y triste.

De pronto un grito agudo y penetrante hizo que Rick saltara casi golpeando el techo y que se pusiera en guardia. Lisa prácticamente estaba trepándosele encima y él no sabía que era lo que había sucedido o que era lo que ella había visto… ¿Un fantasma¿Un cadáver¿Un muerto resucitado?

- ¡UNA CUCARACHA! - Lisa gritó en su oído, dejándolo sordo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Mátala, Rick¡MÁTALA!

Rick estaba aturdido. No sabía como quitarse a Lisa de encima y no sabía donde estaba el monstruo que había causado tal terror en la Comandante Hayes, la misma que había escapado ilesa de una nave Zentraedi, que había sobrevivido a la Lluvia de la Muerte, que había ganado incontables batallas y había sido condecorada por su valor en combate más veces de lo que él podía recordar… y que ahora estaba aterrorizada por un bicho que corría por la pared del estudio, tratando de alejarse de la escena tan rápido como sus muchas patas pudieran llevarlo.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick se la quitó de encima. - ¡Ya se fue!

- ¡NO¡Se escondió y va a volver y se me va a subir encima!

- No, no lo hará.

Rick se estaba frotando la cabeza, todavía sin poder recuperarse de aquel grito que casi lo había hecho perder su aparato auditivo. No sabía que Lisa pudiera alcanzar esos tonos de voz tan altos.

- ¿Alguna vez consideraste la idea de cantar opera?

- ¿Qué?

- No, nada… ¡Vaya¿Acaso es verdad¿Acaso acabo de descubrir una de sus debilidades¿Acaso la comandante Hayes le tiene miedo a las cucarachas?

- No, no es miedo… ¡Es terror! Odio a esos bichos… son asquerosos y además… ¡Vuelan!

Lisa se estremeció, y enseguida comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, asegurándose de que aquel feroz monstruo estuviera fuera de su vista. Rick se rió y a cambio obtuvo una mirada asesina por parte de su comandante.

- ¡No es gracioso, teniente!

- Es que— es increíble el pensar que…

Lisa hizo un gesto de disgusto y fingió estar ofendida. Se alejó de ahí tratando de mantener la compostura. Rick fue tras ella, todavía riendo y la tomó del brazo.

- Yo no le recomendaría ir para allá, comandante… parece que ahí es donde viven esos monstruos.

En efecto, de una grieta en la pared se asomaban un par de antenas. Lisa salió prácticamente corriendo de ese lugar y se fue a refugiar al otro extremo del salón.

- ¡Bichos del demonio!

- ¿Escuché bien, comandante Hayes? Una dama como usted no debería de usar ese lenguaje. – Rick seguía riéndose.

- Algún día encontraré tus debilidades, Rick Hunter… y entonces…

- ¿Me está amenazando, comandante? Porque eso es abuso de autoridad.

Lisa se hizo la ofendida y se sentó sobre los restos de un librero que había colapsado. Rick se fue a sentar a su lado y le dio un apretoncito afectuoso en el hombro. Muy a su pesar ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Crees que podamos salvar algo de este lugar, Rick?

- Bueno… no mucho, a decir verdad… es que parece ser que aquí se recibió un impacto directo… pero voy a tratar de recoger lo más que se pueda.

- No, no te preocupes… yo se que esto ya no tiene remedio.

- Tal vez aquel globo terráqueo que está allá… y esa alfombra… y algunas cortinas… no lo se, voy a ver que puedo hacer, Lisa.

- Gracias Rick… por todo.

- De nada.

Rick sonreía, pensando que Lisa jamás dejaba de intrigarlo ni de sorprenderlo. A veces lo dejaba sin aliento, como la noche anterior, pero otras veces, como ahora, lo hacía sentir ternura… y lo hacía sonreír.

- Lisa… tú… ¿siempre supiste que querías ser militar?

- Bueno… jamás consideré otra opción… era la tradición familiar. Pero jamás me he arrepentido de mi decisión, Rick. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No se… sólo se me ocurrió.

- Mi padre estaba feliz cuando le comuniqué mi decisión… claro que ya no estuvo tan contento cuando supo que Karl había tenido que ver en la misma.

Rick no hizo comentarios al respecto. Por alguna razón no le gustaba escuchar a Lisa mencionar a Karl Riber. Cada vez que ella lo hacía el sentía algo dentro de sí… algo como… ¿Celos?

- ¿Por qué? Riber era militar, yo pensé que a tu padre le agradaba la idea de que tú y él… -Rick se encogió de hombros.

- No, en realidad no. Mi padre nunca tuvo afecto por Karl… supongo que él sabía cosas que yo no, siendo amigo de su padre y todo. No lo se…

Lisa se perdió en sus pensamientos y Rick tomó una piedrita, arrojándola hacía un charco de agua que estaba a medio salón. Con una voz que intentó mantener casual preguntó:

- ¿Y jamás te volviste a enamorar, después de Riber?

- No, nunca… siempre he guardado su memoria en mi corazón. Nunca he estado particularmente interesada en los hombres y ellos tampoco parecen estar muy interesados en mí, así que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Rick la miró con curiosidad, notando la sinceridad en sus palabras. Él que Lisa siguiera siendo fiel al amor que alguna vez había tenido por Riber era algo comprensible, porque él sabía que Lisa era una persona leal y una gran romántica, a pesar de su apariencia de mujer profesional. Pero el que los hombres no estuvieran interesados en ella, eso era difícil de creer. Era una mujer hermosa, inteligente, una oficial con un futuro prometedor en el RDF.

- Si yo no tuviera a Minmai en mi vida, estoy seguro que bien hubiera podido enamorarme de ti, Lisa Hayes. La atracción física que siento por ti es mucha, pero yo se que en otras circunstancias yo bien podría estar enamorado de ti, especialmente ahora que te conozco tan bien.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Rick? – Lisa preguntó a quemarropa. - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Minmai?

- Lisa, tú mejor que nadie sabes que las cosas no son exactamente perfectas entre nosotros en estos momentos. – Rick respondió con cierto fastidio.

- Lo siento… - Lisa susurró.

- Es que no comprendo su actitud. – Rick lanzó otra piedrita al charco de agua. – Viene y me dice que me ama… y después actúa como si yo no existiera.

Lisa miró a Rick sorprendida. ¿Había escuchado bien¿Minmai le había dicho que lo amaba? Aquello fue como un golpe directo al estómago de la comandante.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste tú?

- Fue antes de salir a la última batalla… no se en qué estaba pensando, pero tenía el mal presentimiento de que algo podía pasar ese día… el olor a muerte estaba en todos lados y… antes de salir a combate… yo le dije que la amaba.

Lisa cerró los ojos, aquellas palabras le habían provocado un dolor físico en el cuerpo. Rick le había dicho a Minmai que la amaba… y Miss Macross le había correspondido. ¿Qué había sucedido? Lisa sintió que su mundo se venía abajo.

- En ese momento no dijo nada… o tal vez no la dejé decir nada, porque salí corriendo. Además Kyle estaba ahí… ya se había dado la orden de batalla. Pero ella fue a encontrarme a mi habitación y entonces… bueno, nos besamos antes del combate.

Lisa quería salir corriendo de ahí y no seguir escuchando lo que Rick le estaba diciendo. Él se notaba triste y frustrado, pero seguía hablando, a pesar de que Lisa quería que se callara de una vez por todas, aunque sabía que aquello había sido su culpa, ella le había preguntado.

- No lo se, Lisa… ¿Porqué las mujeres son tan complicadas? Me dijo que me amaba, me besó, me dijo que cantaría solo para mí durante la batalla… y tú has visto como están las cosas entre nosotros ahora. Ni siquiera me ha llamado y las pocas veces que la he visto, ha actuado casi como si no me conociera. No es que esperara que ella viniera corriendo a mis brazos después de la última batalla pero…

- Las emociones se desbordan cuando uno esta en peligro inminente. – Lisa habló débilmente. – Es comprensible que ustedes se hayan declarado su amor bajo la amenaza de la batalla… quizás lo único que necesitan es darse un tiempo… deberías de buscarla, Rick. Si es ella a la que quieres, entonces debes de luchar por su amor.

Lisa sentía que su corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos y que un dolor se le clavaba en el pecho con cada palabra que ella misma se escuchaba decir. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si Rick estaba enamorado de Minmai, y de hecho así era, ella no podía actuar como una colegiala celosa. Era una mujer madura y debía actual como tal. Rick y ella eran amigos, él jamás le había mentido respecto a sus sentimientos por Minmai. Y lo que había pasado la noche anterior… no había significado nada, había sido sólo una respuesta física, algo puramente instintivo. Lisa se alegró de no haber permitido que las cosas llegaran más lejos. Eso hubiera complicado aun más las cosas para ella.

- No lo se… - Rick se notaba molesto.- Dicen que los soldados revelan sus sentimientos antes de salir al combate, como yo lo hice… pero no se si haya sido un error. Es decir, yo amo a Minmai, de eso no tengo ninguna duda… sólo quisiera que ella lo comprendiera y no lo tomara tan a la ligera.

_- Y ahí estaba yo, emocionada por aquel mensaje en clave Morse… esas palabras que significaron tanto para mi y que he guardado con cariño en mi corazón… y él le da a ella una gran declaración de amor… ¿Porqué Minmai es tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de lo que está perdiendo al tratar a Rick de la manera como lo hace?_

- ¡En fin! – Rick quería terminar esa conversación. – Supongo que no hay más remedio que esperar pacientemente… cuando uno esta enamorado de esta manera, los únicos recursos son la perseverancia y la paciencia.

- Supongo que si.

- Y bueno… aparte de jugar ajedrez¿Qué otra cosa hacías con tu padre en este lugar? – Rick trató de cambiar el tema.

- Bueno… aquí pasábamos casi todo el tiempo. A veces también salíamos a recorrer la propiedad a caballo. Le gustaba salir de día de campo y construir columpios para mí. ¡Nos la pasábamos tan bien!

- Tu padre debe de haber sido un gran hombre, Lisa.

- Lo era… era muy tierno y dulce… - Lisa sonrió. – Es decir, cuando no tenía sus actitudes de Almirante conmigo.

Rick se rió y asintió.

- Si, esa parece ser una característica de los Hayes… pueden llegar a ser bastante dulces y tiernos cuando no se esconden detrás de sus rangos militares.

Lisa lo miró interrogativamente y luego se encogió de hombros.

- A veces pienso que el rango militar es lo único que en realidad tengo.

Ahora fue Rick quién clavó su mirada en Lisa. Ella la desvió y antes de que Rick pudiera hacer cualquier comentario, ella ya estaba hablando:

- Creo que una de las cosas de las que mi padre más se arrepintió toda su vida fue del poco tiempo que le dedicó a su matrimonio. Él estaba muy enamorado de mamá, pero sus obligaciones militares lo obligaban a pasar mucho tiempo lejos de nosotras. Ese fue el remordimiento más grande que tuvo.

- Si, supongo que la vida militar es más difícil de lo que suponemos. Se sacrifica demasiado.

- Cierto… - Lisa sonrió con tristeza. - ¿Sabes? Mi padre siempre solía decirme que cuando me enamorara lo hiciera de un militar para que así pudiéramos pasar tiempo juntos. Siempre me preguntaba por mi vida amorosa… y una de las preguntas que siempre me hacía era: "¿Hay algún soldado en tu vida?"

- Sin embargo no le agradaba Riber.

Lisa no sabía por qué Rick insistía en lo mismo. Ella no tenía explicaciones que darle, su padre jamás había hablado al respecto después de que Riber había muerto. Ella jamás supo cuales habían sido exactamente las razones por las que a su padre parecía desagradarle tanto Karl Riber.

- ¿Y tú piensas que es buena idea una relación entre militares?

- Si… - Lisa respondió sinceramente. – Hay mucho en común y lo más importante, como papá decía, la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo juntos.

Lisa tomó una piedrita e imitó lo que Rick estaba haciendo, arrojando la piedrita al charco de agua.

- ¿Fue aquí donde tu padre te enseñó a bailar?

- Si. – Lisa sonrió, pensando que Rick tenía pensamientos muy aleatorios. – Le gustaba mucho hacerlo… decía que un soldado que no sabía bailar, no era soldado.

- Entonces me hubiera odiado.

- No, no lo creo. – Lisa respondió con una sinceridad aplastante. – De hecho he pensado que tú le hubieras agradado mucho a mi padre, Rick.

- ¿De verdad lo crees así? – Rick estaba impresionado. - ¿Porqué lo dices, Lisa?

- Pues no lo se… pero como ya te dije ayer, tú eres el tipo de soldado que él admiraba, uno que ha comenzado desde abajo y ha ido escalando con esfuerzo, por sus propios méritos. Cuando le dije que me habías rescatado de la nave enemiga él se mostró muy agradecido contigo. Se que le hubiera gustado conocerte.

- ¡Vaya! - Rick sintió orgullo al pensar que el Almirante Hayes hubiera sabido de él por medio de Lisa.

Lisa… la hija de un almirante. Aquel pensamiento a veces era difícil de digerir para él. Ella era tan sencilla y tan accesible que a veces a él se le olvidaba que en realidad ambos venían de mundos tan distintos. Lisa, la mujer sofisticada, culta, educada… su mejor amiga.

- Espero que algún día cumplas con lo que me prometiste, Lisa… quiero aprender a bailar… no quiero que el Almirante Hayes tenga quejas en mi contra.

Lisa sonrió y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole su mano a Rick. Él la miró interrogativamente.

- ¡Arriba pues, teniente! Creo que ahora es un buen momento para tener una primera lección.

- ¿Ahora? – Rick tomó la mano de Lisa y se puso de pie. De pronto se estaba sintiendo un poco nervioso. – Lisa es que yo—la verdad es que no se bailar y me da pena…

- Yo no soy una experta, teniente… pero puedo enseñarle lo básico.

Lisa no soltó la mano de Rick, pero con su mano libre tomó la otra mano del muchacho y la colocó suavemente sobre su cintura. Aquello hizo que una corriente eléctrica los sacudiera de pies a cabeza a ambos. Por un momento se sostuvieron la mirada. Lisa sonrió y bajó sus ojos para observar sus pies.

- Es fácil, Rick… solo vas a tener que mantener un ojo en los pies… trata de no pisarme demasiado¿de acuerdo?

- Pero Lisa… ¿Qué hago?

- Solo relájate y déjame guiarte… vamos a movernos un paso adelante, uno atrás… sígueme Rick…

Rick hizo lo que ella le dijo. Se sentía nervioso y no sabía porqué. Sus manos le sudaban y no parecía poder coordinar sus pies. No pudo evitar pisar a Lisa en un par de ocasiones, pero aquello rompió el hielo, haciéndolos reír y relajarse. Fue entonces cuando Rick realmente comenzó a disfrutar aquella lección de baile.

Poco a poco él comenzó a darse cuenta de que no era tan complicado como había pensado. Solo era cuestión de coordinarse con Lisa, lo que parecía ser algo sumamente natural entre ellos, de hecho. Pronto encontraron un ritmo y una cadencia que pareció surgir naturalmente entre ellos. Lisa se sorprendía al pensar que ella y Rick siempre parecían estar en sintonía.

- Bueno… no es tan difícil… - Rick sonrió, perdiendo la concentración y con ella un poco del ritmo. - ¡Oh, lo siento!

- Vas bien Rick… adelante… atrás… adelante… ahora sígueme, vamos a comenzar a poner interesante el asunto…

Rick mantenía sus ojos fijos en sus pies. Ambos comenzaron a reírse, realmente disfrutando aquello. El teniente Hunter terminó por relajarse totalmente y en menos tiempo del que él hubiera imaginado, se encontró bailado con Lisa alrededor del salón, al sonido de la voz de Lisa, dándole las instrucciones. Aquello en realidad le pareció muy agradable, la voz de Lisa era la única música que él necesitaba.

Él ya no estaba viendo sus pies, antes bien, mantenía los ojos clavados en Lisa, quien sí seguía cuidando los movimientos de los pies, tal vez tratando de impedir un nuevo pisotón. Rick sonrió levemente y apretó más la mano de su comandante y la presión sobre su cintura. Aquello hizo que Lisa subiera su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

Lisa dejó de hablar. La mirada de Rick la dejaba sin aliento y esa manera en cómo le estaba sonriendo la hacía sentir en las nubes. El único sonido en la biblioteca era el de las gotas de lluvia filtrándose en la habitación.

De pronto era Rick quien la estaba guiando a ella. Lisa comenzaba a tener serias dudas de que Rick no supiera bailar, porque lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Por otro lado ella mejor que nadie sabía que Rick aprendía rápido. Ella le sonrió y sin romper el contacto visual, ambos siguieron bailando por la habitación. Había algo en la mirada de Rick que hacía que Lisa se sintiera nerviosa… era la misma mirada que había visto en él la noche anterior… una mirada llena de— ¿deseo?

Lisa no tuvo mucho tiempo para procesar sus pensamientos. Sin percatarse de ello, Rick la había empujado hasta un rincón de la biblioteca. Lisa sintió su espalda contra un muro y Rick soltó su mano, para poder atraparla entre la pared y su propio cuerpo, poniendo su mano sobre el muro, al lado de Lisa, para cerrar cualquier salida.

Lisa sintió que el tiempo se detenía. Rick la miraba a los ojos en silencio. La mano que mantenía en su cintura la aprisionaba posesivamente y su cuerpo estaba peligrosamente cercano al de ella. Lisa sentía el calor y la respiración de Rick… su aliento sobre su rostro. La respiración de la comandante Hayes se hizo agitada y su corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Rick le había cerrado todas las rutas de escape y ella se sentía completamente indefensa. La mirada de Rick la quemaba, la hacía perder la razón… era una mirada intensa, llena de pasión y de deseo.

De pronto Lisa sintió que Rick se movía lentamente, acercándose aún más a ella. Ella trató de guardar distancia, pero el muro a sus espaldas se lo impidió. Levantó sus manos, poniéndolas sobre el pecho de él para mantenerlo a raya, pero el tomó sus manos por las muñecas, para evitar que ella lo rechazara.

- ¡Teniente Hunter!

Aquello fue lo único que ella pudo murmurar, antes de que Rick cerrara los ojos y reclamara su boca. Por el contrario, los ojos de Lisa se abrieron cuando sintió los labios de Rick en los suyos. Aquella escena se congeló por un segundo, hasta que Rick, sintiendo que ella no lo rechazaba, comenzó a besarla con urgencia y pasión. Lisa no salía de su sorpresa. Eso era lo que ella había esperado por tanto tiempo, un beso de Rick Hunter… un beso espontáneo, sin que ella tuviera que ordenárselo y sin público.

Y ahora que estaban ahí, todas las alarmas estaban sonando dentro de ella. Aquello no era correcto… aquello no debería de estar sucediendo.

-_ ¡Él ama a Minmai, me lo acaba de decir!_

Lisa sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas al pensar que Rick sólo necesitaba un cuerpo femenino para darle rienda suelta a las fantasías que tenía sobre su Señorita Macross. Por un segundo hubo una lucha interna en Lisa, entre lo que ella deseaba y lo que amaba. Deseaba aquel beso… pero amaba a Rick. Aquello no era correcto. No quería que él la estuviera besando, mientras pensaba en Minmai.

Rick quería más, su cuerpo descansaba contra el de Lisa, mientras que su lengua luchaba por intensificar aquel beso. Ella estaba inmóvil. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, como si por un segundo se hubiese rendido a ese beso, pero de pronto comenzó a luchar, tratando de liberarse de la prisión en la que Rick la tenía. Lo empujó, al tiempo que con un movimiento brusco, liberaba sus manos de las de Rick.

_"Huye del amor, Lisa… huye, antes de que él huya de ti."_

Y enseguida aquel beso se rompió al golpe de un relámpago. Un sonido seco sonó en la habitación, al tiempo que Rick casi perdió el equilibrio. Su rostro le ardía, pero el no sabía exactamente que había sucedido. Su mano tocó su mejilla, que se sentía caliente. Miró a Lisa, quien mantenía su mano contra su pecho. Había una mirada de dolor y de furia en sus ojos verdes que Rick no había visto jamás. ¿Lisa lo había abofeteado?

- Teniente Hunter. – su voz casi se quebró al pronunciar aquellas palabras. – Espero que se de cuenta de que—

Pero no supo cómo continuar aquella frase. Violentamente volteó su rostro, mirando hacia la ventana y tratando de controlar su respiración. Rick bajó su mirada, apenado de lo que había hecho y todavía sin comprender por qué lo había hecho. Él quería decir algo, pero su voz pareció morir en su garganta. Todavía no podía procesar en su mente la idea de que Lisa lo había abofeteado… todavía mantenía su mano contra su mejilla adolorida.

Levantó su mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que Lisa se alejaba a toda prisa de aquel lugar, caminando con toda su dignidad y gracia militar. Rick se sintió empequeñecido ante ella. Cuando la comandante Hayes salió por la puerta, el teniente Hunter tuvo el impulso de salir tras ella, pero de detuvo, sabiendo que no tenía el valor de enfrentarla. Se dejó caer sobre los restos de un viejo sillón y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué hice¡Lo he echado todo a perder!

* * *

Al verse fuera de la biblioteca, completamente sola en el corredor, Lisa se detuvo por un momento. ¿Acaso esperaba que Rick saliera tras ella? Probablemente… pero ella sabía que eso no sucedería. Aquello había sido un impulso del momento y las hormonas, nada más. No podía esperar que ahora Rick fuera a buscarla… ¿Para qué¿Para decirle que aquello había sido un error? Si ella bien lo sabía… ¿O para declararle su amor? 

Lisa sonrió con tristeza. Aquello jamás iba a ocurrir. ¿Acaso no hacía sólo unos momentos que él había estado hablándole sobre Minmai y todo lo que ella significaba para él¿No era cierto que antes de entrar a batalla, sabiéndose en una situación de vida o muerte, había ido con Minmai para decirle que la amaba? No podía imaginar a Rick diciendo esas palabras… Lisa recordó aquel día, cuando eran prisioneros en la nave Zentraedi y lo que Rick le había dicho entonces: _"No te besaría a menos que se tratara de vida o muerte"._

¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar?

Lisa salió prácticamente corriendo de la casa. Afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo. No era una lluvia fuerte, pero si constante. Sin pensar siquiera en que se iba a mojar, Lisa salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar por las orillas de lo que alguna vez había sido el río y el estanque de la propiedad. La lluvia caía sobre de ella, humedeciendo su cabello y su uniforme, pero ella parecía no percatarse de ello, o parecía no importarle.

En su mente repetía una y otra vez la escena que había tenido lugar en la biblioteca hacía unos minutos… Rick acercándose lentamente a ella, atrapándola entre la pared y su cuerpo… buscando sus labios, besándola… ella todavía podía sentir el sabor del beso de Rick Hunter en sus labios.

Lisa hizo un gesto de disgusto cuando recordó la manera en que ella había luchado por escapar de aquello que había sido su sueño de tanto tiempo… cómo había peleado por liberase de las manos de Rick… y cómo lo había golpeado. Sentía que su mano todavía le ardía… así de fuerte había sido el castigo sobre Rick.

- Pero lo que sucedió no fue solamente culpa de Hunter. – Lisa pensó con tristeza. – Yo también deseaba aquel beso… quería cerrar mis ojos y entregarme a él… ¡Lo he deseado durante tanto tiempo!

Mientras continuaba caminando bajo la lluvia, Lisa pensó en Minmai y en lo mucho que Rick parecía amarla; en esa devoción incondicional y casi ciega que él parecía tener por ella. Si eso no era amor, entonces Lisa no podía imaginar qué era… ¿Acaso solamente una obsesión? No, ella sabía que Rick amaba a Minmai. Él había sido sincero con ella al respecto… pero entonces ¿Por qué la había besado?

Lisa pensó que Rick era un hombre que había pasado demasiado tiempo en su compañía. Tal vez era natural que él sintiera necesidades físicas… ella no podía estar muy segura de cómo funcionaba el cerebro de los hombres.

- Pero yo no quiero y no puedo involucrarme entre Rick y Minmai… si él la ama a ella, no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Yo no quiero ser tu premio de consolación, Rick Hunter… en estos momentos no estoy en condiciones de complicarme la vida con una situación de este tipo.

Lisa bajó la cabeza, tratando de olvidar o al menos ignorar las sensaciones que Rick había despertado en ella con aquel beso. Había sentido el deseo de Rick… porque eso era todo lo que había sido, deseo. Pero para ella aquello había sido un instante robado del paraíso. ¡Si tan sólo Rick pudiera comprender los sentimientos que ella tenía por él!

- ¡Si tan sólo YO pudiera comprender los sentimientos que tengo por él! – Lisa pensó. – Pero… no se ni siquiera cómo me siento realmente por él. No se que hacer, no se que decir, no se cómo actuar…

Mientras seguía caminando, miles de pensamientos confusos se amontonaban en su cabeza. Pero todo se reducía a lo mismo: Rick Hunter y el hecho de que la había besado. ¿Qué podía hacer ella para hacer que Rick la amara? Ella no quería que él la deseara, que la viera como a una mujer a su disposición… no, ella quería algo fuerte, algo eterno, algo real. No importaba el tiempo que tuviera que esperar, para Lisa era todo o nada.

Se sentía confundida al pensar en lo mucho que Rick la había hecho cambiar en el tiempo que habían estado juntos. A veces se descubría haciendo o pensando cosas que antes hubieran sido totalmente imposibles para ella. A veces sentía como si se estuviera transformando en una persona completamente diferente, ese era el efecto que Rick producía en ella.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Ya no era aquella oficial fría y reservada que solía ser. Ya no era aquella persona que levantaba barreras en cuanto alguien trataba de acercarse demasiado. Al menos con Rick esas murallas no funcionaban. Lisa era una militar de carrera, estaba acostumbrada a dar órdenes y a ser obedecida. Siempre había estado en una situación de mando y por lo general eran hombres los que estaban bajo su comando.

Rick no era el primer piloto que conocía… no era el primer hombre con el que tenía que trabajar. Pero jamás le había pasado antes lo que ahora le sucedía con él. Rick Hunter, él no era más que uno más de sus pilotos… ¿Qué lo hacía ser diferente de los demás? A veces ella sentía la necesidad de bajarle los humos, de ponerlo en situaciones difíciles, de empujarlo hasta el límite… porque sabía que él podía hacerlo, pero también porque sentía que esa era la única manera de controlarlo.

Pero al final, ella se preocupaba por él. ¡Dios santo! Se preocupaba por Rick Hunter de una manera que jamás se había preocupado por nadie en su vida… ni siquiera por Karl Riber.

Lisa miró hacía la casa y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Rick o qué estaría pensando. Bajó la mirada y siguió caminando. Sin darse cuenta sus pasos la llevaron hasta los restos quemados de un árbol… el mismo bajo el cual Riber se había despedido de ella hacía ya tantos años. Ahí se detuvo y se sentó sobre la tierra mojada.

- ¿Y si Rick viniera a buscarme y me dijera que me besó porqué me ama?

Lisa pensó, pero inmediatamente rechazó aquel pensamiento, sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando profundamente.

- No sabría que responderle… no podría siquiera mirarlo a los ojos… yo no sabría cómo reaccionar, yo—si el viniera y me declarara su amor, mi vida sería tan diferente… todo cambiaría para mí. Pero Lisa, eso no va a suceder jamás y tu bien lo sabes… no puedo involucrarme en una relación puramente física… no con Rick... te amo, Rick Hunter… siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Pero no puedo acercarme a ti, no mientras lleves contigo a Minmai…tengo que ponerle un alto a esto, antes de que salga de control. Y sobre todo, debo de huir de ti, porque de lo contrario serás tú él que terminará alejándose de mí, como todos los demás.

* * *

Rick estaba en la habitación al final del pasillo, la misma en donde había estado el piano y la chimenea. De pie, ante uno de los semidestruidos ventanales, observaba con atención a Lisa, que sin darse cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, se había dedicado a caminar alrededor del río, bajo la lluvia. 

- ¿No se ha dado cuenta de que está arreciando la tormenta? – Rick se preguntaba.

Rick no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso que le había dado a Lisa esa tarde. Aquel momento se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, provocándole en todo el cuerpo las sensaciones más intensas que hubiera experimentado. Sensaciones de placer, de bienestar, de alegría, de calidez… de dolor, de frustración, de angustia…

- ¿Por qué hice eso? – pensaba. – Lisa debe de estarme odiando… no debí de hacerlo pero… es qué el tenerla tan cerca de mí… no se en qué momento perdí el control. Admítelo Hunter, ahora sí firmaste tu sentencia de muerte… las mujeres como Lisa no se relacionan con tipos como tú. ¿Qué te hace pensar que la comandante Hayes podría tener un interés especial en ti?

Rick pensó en todo lo que habían vivido juntos en los últimos días y cómo Lisa siempre parecía tan contenta y tan agradecida con él. Había descubierto nuevas facetas en la personalidad de Lisa que le encantaban. Había por fin encontrado a la mujer detrás del uniforme militar, a una amiga incondicional a la que le debía demasiado.

- ¡Y lo echaste todo a perder con ese estúpido beso!

No quería que Lisa sintiera que él se había acercado a ella sólo por obtener alguna promoción en el ejército. Tampoco lo había hecho por obligación. Si él se había acercado a la comandante era porque estaba sinceramente interesado en ella y quería conocerla mejor. Quería comprender todos los enigmas que él adivinaba en esos ojos verdes que algún día serían su perdición… quería conocer a esa maravillosa persona que él sabía que se ocultaba detrás del uniforme.

Rick no podía olvidar los ojos de Lisa, su sonrisa, su calidez y el sonido de su voz cuando se dirigía a él. Nunca nadie lo había mirado de la manera en que Lisa lo hacía. Y nunca nadie lo había tocado como…

Cerró sus ojos y recordó el masaje que ella le había dado. Nunca en su vida había sentido nada más placentero. La manera en que ella lo tocaba simplemente lo volvía loco. Sacudió la cabeza, pensando que no debería de tener ese tipo de pensamientos con Lisa. Ella merecía todo su respeto y su consideración.

- Una oficial como ella no puede estar interesada en un piloto de circo como yo.

Rick miró al cielo. La lluvia estaba arreciando y Lisa se veía tan frágil y vulnerable allá afuera, que el teniente Hunter no pudo contenerse más tiempo. Bajó y fue por un par de impermeables al refugio. Se puso uno de ellos y salió corriendo hacia donde Lisa estaba.

La comandante Hayes parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la lluvia que caía sobre ella. Fue hasta que la voz de Rick la llamó que ella se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick le gritó para hacerse escuchar en la tormenta. - ¿Qué haces aquí afuera¡Te va a dar una pulmonía!

Lisa lo miró cómo si no lo reconociera. Rick hizo un gesto y puso el impermeable amarillo sobre los hombros de su comandante.

- ¡Vamos Lisa¡Estás empapada! Tenemos que volver a la casa… ven.

Rick la ayudó a ponerse de pie y aunque ella se resistió un poco al principio, después lo hizo por su propia voluntad. Sabía que Rick tenía razón, el clima allá afuera no era nada agradable y ella sentía que estaba empapada y congelada hasta los huesos. Rick puso su mano sobre la muñeca de Lisa y ambos corrieron hacia la casa, mientras la lluvia alcanzaba los niveles de tormenta.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Rick guió a Lisa a uno de corredores interiores, en donde la lluvia no penetraba.

- ¡Tienes que ir a cambiarte de ropa! – Rick estaba preocupado. – ¡Mírate nada más! Un baño caliente y una buena taza de té no te caerían nada mal.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza, sin poder realmente mirar al teniente al rostro.

- Seguiré su consejo, teniente.

Se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero Rick la detuvo.

- ¡Lisa! – su voz sonó preocupada. – Lisa, antes de que te vayas… yo—yo solo quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo que sucedió. Jamás fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal. No se lo que me pasó, simplemente me dejé llevar, no tengo excusa… estoy dispuesto a aceptar la responsabilidad y el castigo. Yo se que le falte el respeto a mi oficial superior y—

- ¡Olvídelo teniente Hunter! – La voz de Lisa sonó seria y oficial. – Yo comprendo las cosas… se que los hombres están llenos de hormonas y tienen necesidades. Supongo que después de tanto tiempo que hemos estado juntos en esta misión, era inevitable que algo así sucediera… es decir, ha estado tan lejos de Macross y de otras chicas por tanto tiempo que— - Lisa se encogió de hombros. – Creo que lo más sano para ambos es que nos olvidemos de este incidente.

Rick la miraba incrédulamente. ¿En realidad Lisa creía lo que le estaba diciendo? Para el teniente Hunter aquello no había sido cuestión de hormonas… bueno, no había sido SOLO cuestión de hormonas. Había habido algo más, él lo había sentido. Pero el hecho de que Lisa se dirigiera a él de esa manera lo hizo sentir miserable.

- Lo siento mucho, comandante Hayes. – Rick bajó su cabeza.

- Acepto sus disculpas, teniente. Por cierto, mañana mismo volveremos al Sahara 001. Espero que todo esté listo a tiempo para partir a las 0800 hrs.

- Lo estará, comandante. Voy a terminar de cargar el material en la nave y mañana a primera hora de la mañana podremos partir.

- Bien… entonces voy al refugio a darme una ducha y a cambiarme de ropa.

- Yo creo que… voy a dormir en el Viento del Desierto esta noche.

Lisa no hizo comentarios, solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse de ahí en silencio. Rick no la perdía de vista, y cuando ella estuvo a punto de desaparecer por la escalera que llevaba al refugio, la voz de Rick la detuvo.

- ¡Lisa¡Espera, hay algo que tengo que decirte!

Lisa lo miró, sintiendo que una débil esperanza renacía en su pecho. Ella no dijo ni media palabra, sólo espero por las de Rick.

- Lisa… - Rick habló, sin mirarla a los ojos. – Tu eres una gran amiga… yo creo que no estoy equivocado cuando te digo que eres mi mejor amiga… Lisa, te quiero y me preocupo por ti. Lamento mucho lo que sucedió hoy y espero que eso no arruine nuestra amistad. Yo por mi parte… prometo no volver a mencionar este asunto. ¡Lo siento mucho, comandante Hayes!

Y ahí estaba… Rick Hunter pidiéndole disculpas por haberla besado. Lisa movió la cabeza afirmativamente, pensando en lo irónico que era todo aquello. Minmai, la siempre ausente Minmai, recibía los besos y las declaraciones de amor. Y ella, la fiel Lisa, recibía la disculpas por un beso que jamás debía de haber sido… y la solemne promesa de que aquello sería olvidado.

- Acepto sus disculpas, teniente Hunter. No se preocupe, por mi parte este incidente ya está olvidado.

Sin más explicaciones, Lisa entró al refugio subterráneo. Rick estuvo un buen rato en el lugar en donde estaba parado. Sentía la urgencia de salir corriendo detrás de Lisa y pedirle una oportunidad. Caminó un par de pasos, pero luego se detuvo en seco.

- ¿De qué serviría que le dijera que siento algo por ella? Las mujeres como Lisa no pierden su tiempo en gente como yo. Ese beso me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber… por un momento pensé que Lisa podría… es decir, que ella estaba— ¡No, olvídalo Hunter! Si le hubiera hablado a Lisa de esto que siento por ella, seguro que se hubiera reído en mi cara. Tal vez es mejor así. Ella y yo somos buenos amigos y espero que nada cambie jamás eso. Así las cosas son menos complicadas para ambos…

* * *

Rick decidió proseguir con su trabajo de llevar todas las cajas que hacían falta a la nave. Después habló con Max por el radio, para pedirle las coordenadas correctas y pasarle el plan de vuelo que estarían siguiendo al día siguiente. 

- ¿Cómo está la comandante Hayes? – Max finalmente preguntó.

- Bien… no ha sido tan fácil para ella, pero hemos ido saliendo adelante.

- ¡Cuídala Rick! Miriya y yo los veremos mañana entonces. ¡Hasta la vista, Jefe!

Rick cortó la comunicación y comenzó a recordar otra vez todo lo sucedido. Aquella escena de Lisa abofeteándole el rostro se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Aquella bofetada no había ido dirigida a su rostro, sino a su corazón.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick murmuró, tocándose el rostro. - ¡Para alguien tan pequeño, tienes un excelente gancho derecho!

Rick cerró los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Aquella bofetada bien había valido la pena y los recuerdos de ese beso eran algo que a Rick le tomaría algún tiempo superar.

Finalmente decidió que lo mejor era sacarse todos esos pensamientos de la mente y enfocarse a su trabajo.

- ¡Deja de soñar, Hunter! Ella es demasiada mujer para ti. De ahora en adelante vas a tenerle respeto y consideración a tu comandante. No importa lo que suceda, jamás volverás a extralimitarte con ella. ¡Y es una orden directa!

Rick se encogió de hombros y siguió moviendo las cajas de la casa al CD01. Quería mantenerse ocupado aquella noche. No quería pensar en nada más—y menos en Lisa. A partir de ese momento decidió que iba a bloquear cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener respecto a la comandante. Él tenía a Minmai y le debía respeto a ella también…

Y Lisa, bueno, la comandante tenía sus propias prioridades. La comandante Lisa Hayes, la hija del Almirante Donald Hayes, la heredera de la mansión y de la fortuna Hayes – o lo que había sobrevivido de ella. -, la mejor de su clase, la Primera Oficial del SDF1, la heroína de tantas batallas, la mente maestra detrás del Ataque Dédalo, la promotora de la paz entre humanos y zentraedis, la mujer más respetada en el Consejo y en la RDF… esa mujer jamás se interesaría en él, en Rick Hunter.

- Pon los pies sobre la tierra, Hunter. Tú sabes cuál es tu lugar y tu status. Tu deber es apoyarla y protegerla. Ella es tu amiga, y como tal debes de respetarla siempre. Ya no puedes permitirte esos arranques de adolescente con una mujer como la comandante Hayes.

Rick se prometió a si mismo que le iba a dar su lugar a Lisa Hayes, el lugar que ella se merecía y que se había ganado a pulso. Jamás iba a volver a sobrepasarse con ella ni a sacar ventaja de las situaciones. A Lisa la iba a respetar y a partir de ese momento, tenía que guardarse para sí los sentimientos que ella provocaba en él y el hecho de que se sentía tan atraído hacia ella. La comandante le gustaba y mucho, pero aquello no era correcto para un simple soldado como él.

Era hora de guardarse esos sentimientos y enfocarse en algo más real y más accesible: Minmai, porque al menos Rick sabía el terreno que pisaba con ella. Él la amaba y se lo había confesado… y ella lo amaba a él, también se lo había dicho. Minmai era una chica que, si bien era también un sueño, por lo menos no era tan inalcanzable ni tan perfecta como Lisa Hayes.- - -

* * *

(1) **"Snow on the Sahara"** – _Anggun._

Only tell me that you still want me here / When you wander off out there / To those hills of dust and hard winds that blows / In that dry white ocean alone / Lost out in the desert / You are lost out in the desert.

But to stand with you in a ring of fire / I'll forget the days gone by / I'll protect your body and guard your soul / From mirages in your sight / Lost out in the desert ...

**(CHORUS): **If your hopes scatter like the dust across your track / I'll be the moon that shines on your path / The sun may blind our eyes I'll pray the skies above / For snow to fall on the Sahara / If that's the only place where you can leave your doubts / I'll hold you up and be your way out / And if we burn away I'll pray the skies above / For snow to fall on the Sahara.

Just a wish and iI will cover your shoulders / With veils of silk and gold / When the darkness comes and darkened your heart / Leaving you with regrets so cold / Lost out in the desert.. . (**Chorus)**


	8. Capítulo 8

**LAMENTACIÓN DE OTOÑO**

**por Evi  
**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO VIII**

Cuando Lisa se despertó aquella mañana no pudo levantarse de su cama. Se sentía sola y angustiada y no sabía exactamente por qué. Le tomó unos momentos recordar los eventos del día anterior, el hecho de que Rick la hubiera besado y todo el drama que aquello había desencadenado… y también el que ese día fueran a abandonar la casa de los Hayes y regresar al Sahara 001.

Aquel era un momento que Lisa no quería vivir. El estar en su casa familiar le había dado una paz momentánea, y el tener que despedirse ahora le provocaba un dolor indescriptible en el corazón. Sin embargo pronto decidió que era mejor levantarse y proceder con aquello. La mejor manera de abandonar un lugar querido es no mirando hacia atrás. Entre más pronto estuvieran fuera de ahí, más pronto se terminaría esa angustia.

Lisa se sentó en la cama y tuvo que quedarse inmóvil por un momento. Se sentía un poco mareada y a pesar de que el refugio tenía clima artificial, sentía frío. Se tocó la frente y la encontró sudorosa, a pesar del escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo y Lisa supo inmediatamente que tal vez estaba resfriada.

- Eso me pasa por quedarme en la lluvia ayer… si Rick no me hubiera llevado el impermeable…

Se detuvo un momento al pensar en Rick. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y miró hacia el sofá en el que Rick había pasado la noche anterior. Estaba vacío y aquello le provocó un sentimiento de pérdida que sólo vino a aumentar el dolor que ya sentía por tener que abandonar su casa.

Decidió darse una ducha caliente, se uniformó y pronto estuvo lista. Miró por última vez el refugio antes de apagar los sistemas y asegurarlo de la mejor manera que pudo. Enseguida salió de él y se dirigió a toda prisa a la puerta principal de la casa, sin siquiera detenerse a mirar alrededor.

Cuando salió de la residencia se dio cuenta de que era una mañana fría y muy lluviosa. Rick estaba debajo del VD01, revisándolo como solía hacerlo con sus naves antes de cualquier misión. Cuando se percató de que ella estaba en la puerta, la miró y se acercó a ella con cierto sigilo.

- Buenos días… Lisa. – Rick dudó un poco en cual sería la manera más correcta de saludarla, si por su nombre o por su grado militar, pero al final decidió ser más familiar y observar su reacción. - ¿Dormiste bien?

- Si, muy bien… ¿Todo listo para partir? – La respuesta de Lisa fue seca, profesional.

- Tal y como usted lo ordenó, comandante. – Rick observó su reloj, adquiriendo el mismo aire formal de Lisa. – Faltan 15 minutos para las 0800 hrs. Vamos a tiempo, según sus ordenes.

- No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad. – Lisa murmuró.

Se colocó encima su impermeable y salió de la casa a hacer una última inspección de la nave. Rick la observaba en silencio, mientras ella se movía alrededor del VD01 y lo observaba con gran atención. El teniente Hunter miró hacia arriba e hizo una mueca de disgusto. A juzgar por el aspecto del cielo, aquella lluvia pronto arreciaría.

Rick estuvo a punto de sugerirle a Lisa que esperaran a que la tormenta amainara y que el tiempo estuviera más tranquilo, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. No quería tener conflictos con su comandante y él sabía que ella quería salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible.

- Hablé con Max esta mañana… la computadora de la nave ya tiene ingresadas las coordenadas de la localización de la base Sahara. Max también me informó que ellos han prácticamente terminado la misión. Esperan que puedas hacer una evaluación y quizás ya estemos en condiciones de volver al SDF-1.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza.

- Ya lo determinaré en cuanto volvamos a la base.

- Bien… pues entonces estamos listos para partir cuando así lo ordenes, Lisa. Revisé la bodega de la nave para asegurarme de que todo estuviera correctamente embalado y asegurado. Todo está en orden. Iba a empacar algunas provisiones, pero estaremos en la base Sahara a tiempo para la comida, así que no lo creí necesario… a menos que tú dispongas otra cosa.

- No, todo está correcto.

- Y finalmente le di otra revisada a la casa… creo que rescatamos todo lo que se podía rescatar, Lisa. Eso es todo lo que tengo que reportar.

Ella miró a Rick con cierta chispa de admiración brillándole profundamente en sus ojos esmeralda. Se preguntaba a que hora se habría levantado Rick, para tener todo listo. Quizás ni siquiera se había ido a la cama la noche anterior. ¿Sería que él estaba tan desesperado como ella por salir de ahí? No, no se podía engañar. Ella NO estaba desesperada por ir a ninguna parte… pero aparentemente él si.

- Entonces vámonos. – Lisa habló. – Puedes abordar la nave ahora, teniente.

Rick comenzó a subir a la nave, pero se detuvo en seco para mirar a Lisa, quien de pie ante la casa la observaba con una mirada triste, de esas que tenían el poder de hacer que el corazón de Rick se rompiera en pedazos. La mirada del teniente se suavizo y por un momento tuvo el impulso de volver a ella y sostenerla. Se veía tan frágil y delicada ahí, de pie ante las ruinas de su casa familiar. Era casi como si estuviera parada ante un mausoleo. Lisa inclinó la cabeza y Rick pensó que tal vez estaba haciendo una oración por su familia. Él mismo adquirió un semblante serio y respetuoso e inadvertidamente entrecerró los ojos, diciendo una oración.

Rick notó que los hombros de Lisa se sacudían ligeramente, como si estuviera luchando contra las lágrimas. Sentía ternura por ella… y la enorme necesidad de protegerla, de apoyarla en ese momento. Quería ir a su lado, poner sus brazos en torno a ella y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero no tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

- Es una casa hermosa. – Fue lo único que pudo decir y sus palabras hicieron que Lisa lo mirara sobre su hombro. – Algún día la restauraremos, Lisa… te lo prometo. Yo te voy a ayudar a devolverle a este lugar la belleza que alguna vez tuvo… vamos a restaurar esta casa para que los Hayes sigan haciendo historia… yo te voy a ayudar a que el legado de la familia Hayes viva por siempre.

Lisa miró hacia la casa y a pesar de lo mucho que lo estaba evitando, una lágrima rebelde le resbaló por la mejilla. Las palabras de Rick le habían llegado al corazón, aunque su primer pensamiento fue que ella era la última de los Hayes y que seguramente el legado de la familia moriría con ella. ¿Acaso podía ella esperar algún día tener un hijo que continuara con la saga familiar? Ella simplemente no lo creía…

Lisa quería responderle a Rick, agradecerle sus palabras, pero no lo hizo. Se limpió el rostro con el puño de su uniforme, agradecida de que la lluvia se mezclara con sus lágrimas, pues así Rick no se daría cuenta de que estaba llorando… o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Se dio media vuelta y se acercó a la escalera de la nave. Rick se apresuró a subir a la cabina y tomar su lugar, para darle espacio a Lisa para ir al suyo.

En unos segundos la comandante Hayes ya estaba instalada en su asiento de piloto y mientras aseguraba su cinturón de seguridad Rick iniciaba el procedimiento de despegue. La carlinga se cerró y el teniente Hunter comenzó a confirmar los datos con la computadora y a revisar que los sistemas estuvieran funcionando correctamente.

- Estamos listos, comandante.

Rick volvió a mirar al cielo cuando Lisa comenzó a despegar. Aquel clima no le gustaba. Miró a Lisa y se alarmó un poco cuando notó un temblor en su mano, que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar que el despegue fuera un poco menos suave de lo que Rick había esperado. No es que hubiera sido un mal despegue, pero él recordaba el despegue tan perfecto que habían tenido en la base Sahara y aquello lo alarmó un poco. Al irse elevando él miró sobre su hombro. La residencia de los Hayes estaba quedando atrás. Rick iba a preguntarle a Lisa si se sentía bien, pero se detuvo, pensando que el irse de su casa no era algo fácil… ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo de no sentirse bien aquel día.

Rick también pensó en pedirle que le dejara tomar el mando de la nave. El clima era malo, la nave iba muy pesada y Lisa obviamente no estaba muy bien, pero él no sabía como hablar con ella y decirle esas cosas sin sonar condescendiente. Al final decidió simplemente mantener los ojos en el tablero, revisando los sistemas y su correcto funcionamiento y mantener también la atención en Lisa, para salir en su ayuda en el momento necesario.

- Quizás deberíamos de hacer un ascenso sobre las nubes para evitar la tormenta. – Fue la única sugerencia de Rick.

Lisa asintió, sabiendo que él tenía razón. Comenzó a ascender y Rick se preocupó un poco, pues el VD01 era una nave de reconocimiento, no de carga y no era bueno forzarla a tanto con el peso que traían y las condiciones atmosféricas. Pero al final no tenían mucha opción. La nave iba en ascenso al tiempo que la tormenta arreciaba con fuerza.

Una ráfaga de aire hizo que la VD01 se sacudiera violentamente. Casi por instinto, Rick puso sus manos en los controles, solo para escuchar la voz enfadada de Lisa:

- ¿Acaso cree que no estoy capacitada para pilotear mi nave en una turbulencia, teniente Hunter?

Rick iba a responder, pero un descenso brusco de la nave hizo que Lisa se descontrolara. El altímetro pareció volverse loco y todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Rick dejó escapar una maldición, al tiempo que trataba de alcanzar los controles de la nave. Pero Lisa fue más rápida que él y con un movimiento increíblemente rápido se apoderó de sus propios controles y con una fuerza admirable recuperó el control del VD01, estabilizándolo de inmediato. Rick se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento y tomó aire, dejándolo salir de golpe por la boca.

- ¡Lisa eso fue muy peligroso! – no pudo evitar pronunciar aquellas palabras. - ¡Yo se que tu puedes pilotear tu nave! No tienes que demostrarme nada… sólo… mantén la vista al frente.

Lisa lo miro de soslayo, lanzándole una mirada asesina que significaba: _"¿Acaso crees que lo hice a propósito?"_ Pero decidió no hacer comentarios. El viaje al Sahara 001 les tomaría varias horas y ella no se sentía de humor para tener una discusión que ocasionaría que Rick se indignara y actuara indiferentemente con ella durante el resto del viaje. No valía la pena.

- Voy a iniciar el ascenso una vez más. – Lisa le informó.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a revisar los instrumentos. La lluvia los estaba golpeando sin misericordia, provocando un sonido ensordecedor en la cabina de la nave. Aquel inconveniente era bienvenido, ya que ninguno de ellos estaba de humor para tener una conversación y ahora podían culpar a la lluvia de su silencio.

El ascenso de la nave tenía que ser lento, por las condiciones climatológicas y por el peso de la carga que llevaban. Ocasionalmente Rick informaba a Lisa de la altitud, pero esas eran las únicas palabras que se escuchaban.

Iban cruzando por entre las nubes cuando de pronto Rick detectó una lectura extraña en uno de los instrumentos y un gesto de preocupación apareció en su rostro al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor a través del vidrio de la carlinga.

- ¿Qué sucede, teniente? – Para Lisa no había pasado desapercibida la actitud de Rick.

- Al parecer nos aproximamos a un área de excesiva actividad eléctrica, comandante.

- ¿Tormenta eléctrica?

Antes de que Rick pudiera contestar, un relámpago respondió por él. El VT01 se sacudió con violencia al tiempo que Lisa mantenía sus manos bien firmes en los controles, tratando de mantener la situación bajo control. Rick la miró, admirándola por esa voluntad férrea que ella tenía. Él sabía que ella era una guerrera, alguien que lucharía hasta el final, que jamás se daría por vencida… pero a la vez le volvió a molestar esa actitud de independencia y autosuficiencia que Lisa siempre parecía tener. ¿Por qué la comandante no parecía darse cuenta de que el aceptar la ayuda de alguien más no era símbolo de debilidad, sino de confianza?

Rick se aferró a su asiento cuando un nuevo relámpago los sacudió, seguido por otro… y otro más… y todavía uno más.

- ¡Lisa, tenemos que ascender! Debemos de sacar al VD01 de este lugar.

- ¡Lo se! – Lisa gritó, para hacerse escuchar. - ¡Eso es lo que trato de hacer, pero la nave no está respondiendo como debería!

Rick se alarmó al escuchar cierta urgencia y alarma en la voz de Lisa. Miró el panel de control y se percató de que la nave, de hecho, estaba perdiendo potencia. Un relámpago, mucho más fuerte que los otros, explotó al lado de la nave haciendo que Lisa perdiera el control, por más que trataba de mantener la nave en curso. El teniente Hunter se dio cuenta de que la situación era desesperada y aunque confiaba en Lisa y sus capacidades, sabía que él tenía más experiencia de vuelo que ella.

Rick se apresuró a tomar el control de la nave, justo cuando un relámpago golpeó el fuselaje directamente. Ambos gritaron cuando el VD01 se estremeció violentamente y comenzó a caer en picada.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa gritó. - ¡Emergencia!

- ¡Lo tengo¡Lo tengo! – Era lo único que él atinaba a decir, a través de sus dientes apretados.

A pesar del esfuerzo sobrehumano que él hacía por tratar de recuperar el control de la nave, aquello era inútil. El VD01 se convulsionaba y ambos estaban concientes de que estaba recibiendo varios impactos directos de los relámpagos. Todo comenzó a dar vuelta alrededor de ellos. Rick trataba de no perder la cabeza, de mantenerse calmado y sereno en tales circunstancias, sabiendo que no sólo su vida, sino la de Lisa dependían de la eficiencia con que él pudiera manejar la situación.

-¡Vamos en picada! – La voz de Lisa sonaba alarmada. - ¡Rick, voy a tratar de activar los motores auxiliares!

El teniente asintió y vio cómo ella se inclinaba sobre los controles, tratando de alcanzar algunas palancas y botones, pero la presión que las fuerzas G ejercían sobre ellos hacía que Lisa apenas y pudiera moverse. Rick apretaba la palanca de mando con todas sus fuerzas, pero a pesar de todo, la nave seguía cayendo sin control.

Fue un último relámpago, el más fuerte de todos, el que finalmente terminó al VD01. Aquello fue un impacto directo que se sintió como si un misil los hubiera alcanzado. El control de mando comenzó a soltar chispas y varias alarmas se encendieron en la cabina.

- ¡Lisa, sostente! – Rick gritó, sabiendo que ya no podía hacer nada. Aquel relámpago había inutilizado los sistemas. - ¡Nos vamos a estrellar!

- ¡Rick!

Lisa cerró los ojos, sintiendo que todas las imágenes se mezclaban en su cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas y sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. _"Este no puede ser el fin"_, pensó la comandante. _"¡No así, no aquí, no hoy… no de esta manera!"_

Rick apenas y alcanzó a jalar una palanca que activo el sistema mecánico de paracaídas de emergencia y el teniente se alegró de que esos antiguos sistemas funcionaran aun y cuando todo el sistema eléctrico fallara. Un paracaídas se abrió, pero el peso de la nave y la velocidad con la que iba cayendo impidieron que este cumpliera su misión al 100. Aun así, ayudó un poco a amortiguar la caída.

El VD01 se fue a estrellar sobre un bosquecillo de árboles petrificados, que también amortiguaron un poco el golpe y finalmente cayó al suelo, resbalándose entre el lodazal y girando sobre su propio eje hasta que se estrelló de costado, con gran estruendo, al tiempo que el vidrio de la carlinga se rompía en mil pedazos, contra un montículo de tierra, lo que alguna vez quizás había sido una colina en medio del aquel bosque. Aquel montículo, sin embargo, impidió que la nave cayera a un precipicio, a pesar de que la mitad trasera de la nave quedó peligrosamente suspendida sobre el mismo.

* * *

Rick sintió el impacto y el jalón del cinturón de seguridad. Aquello le sacó el aire y fue doloroso. Por varios minutos el teniente Hunter permaneció inmóvil, recargado sobre el ahora inexistente panel de control. Su respiración era irregular y la lluvia que caía sobre el le provocaba malestar. Finalmente, después de unos minutos, pudo recuperar la noción de la realidad y levantó su cabeza de golpe, buscando a su alrededor con urgencia y sintiendo pánico.

- ¡Lisa! – gritó al tiempo que trataba de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. - ¡Lisa¿Estás bien¡Lisa, contéstame!

La comandante Hayes estaba recargada en su asiento. A través de su casco Rick podía ver sus ojos cerrados y la sangre que le escurría por el rostro. No se estaba moviendo, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba y Rick se alarmó. Aquello sólo provocó que en su desesperación le costara aun más trabajo deshacerse de aquel molesto cinturón de seguridad que había salvado su vida.

Cuando por fin se liberó, prácticamente voló al lado del Lisa y la sacudió, tomándola por los hombros.

- ¡Lisa¡Despierta!

Pero ella no reaccionaba. Con urgencia, Rick desabrochó el cinturón de la comandante y se percató de que su casco estaba roto al igual que los controles frente a ella y enseguida supo que Lisa había golpeado su cabeza contra aquellos controles en la caída y había quedado inconsciente.

En cuanto Lisa estuvo libre de su cinturón, Rick la tomó en sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho. El cuerpo de Lisa se sentía liviano y totalmente suelto bajo la voluntad del teniente. Rick estaba luchando por quitarle el casco, cuando algo pareció captar su atención. Miró hacia abajo, hacia la zona de carga de la nave y con horror se dio cuenta de que había llamas saliendo de aquel compartimiento, y que de no actuar pronto podrían alcanzar el depósito de combustible y no solo eso, sino la preciosa carga que el VD01 transportaba.

- ¡Tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro!

Rick se puso de pie y levantó a Lisa, poniéndola sobre su hombro, en una posición que tantas veces había practicado en sus cursos de supervivencia en el entrenamiento de la RDF, pero que nunca hasta ahora había tenido que utilizar.

Con cuidado, pero lo más rápidamente que pudo, Rick bajó a la comandante de la cabina de la nave y la llevó hasta una enorme piedra, a unos 50 metros del lugar del impacto. La acomodó de manera que estuviera cómoda y rápidamente comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales. Al parecer lo único que tenía era un desmayo provocado por el golpe. Ella iba a estar bien, tenía que estar bien… era demasiado fuerte y demasiado terca como para dejarse vencer. Rick miró la nave y determinación apareció en su rostro. No sabía cómo, pero no iba a dejar que el legado de los Hayes fuera presa de las llamas.

- ¡Vas a estar bien, Lisa! – le dijo. – ¡Resiste! Yo regreso en un momento.

Rick se puso de pie y corrió de vuelta a la nave, directamente a la zona de carga. Abrió las puertas con el sistema mecánico y las llamas se intensificaron. Rick descubrió con cierto alivio que no era la zona de carga la que estaba en fuego, pero sabía que si no lo controlaba, muy pronto aquel incendio alcanzaría aquel lugar y eso era algo que él no iba a permitir.

Se apresuró a tomar un extinguidor y enseguida comenzó a luchar valientemente contra el fuego. Localizó el sistema contra incendios en el techo de la nave y con un disparo de su arma lo activó desesperadamente. Mientras que el agua seguía cayendo sobre él, el teniente seguía luchando contra aquel infierno que se había desatado en el VD01.

Y de pronto, y sin previo aviso, un sonido metálico y agudo se escuchó, haciendo que Rick se congelara en donde estaba parado, seguido de una sacudida tan violenta que prácticamente hizo que el teniente perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de rodillas al suelo.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

Rick corrió a la puerta de la nave y se dio cuenta de que el montículo contra el que habían chocado se encontraba a un lado de un precipicio. La popa de la nave había quedado prácticamente volando sobre ese precipicio y ahora se estaba inclinando peligrosamente, lo cual provocaría en cualquier momento su caída.

- ¡No! – Rick gritó.

Corrió de vuelta a la bodega y rápidamente comenzó a mover las cajas hacia el frente de la bodega, tratando de hacer contrapeso. De vez en cuando tenía que detenerse y volver a tomar el extinguidor para luchar contra el fuego rebelde que amenazaba con acercarse demasiado.

- ¡No voy a dejar que esto suceda! – Rick se repetía a sí mismo, mientras empujaba con gran trabajo, pero gran determinación, las cajas de seguridad. - ¡No te voy a fallar, Lisa¡Te lo prometo!

Finalmente el fuego cedió gracias al sistema de emergencia, a la lluvia que seguía cayendo sobre ellos y a los esfuerzos de Rick. Con alegría se dio cuenta de que el piano, a pesar de que había sufrido algunos daños, aun se encontraba en una sola pieza. Movió la última caja y suspiró aliviado. Enseguida corrió a la zona en donde se había originado el incendio, para inspeccionarla y estar seguro de que todo estaba bajo control.

- Creo que todo va a estar bien… - Rick pensó. - ¡Oh no, Lisa!

Sin siquiera darse un momento para respirar, y sin percatarse de que su uniforme estaba quemado y sucio y que su rostro estaba completamente cubierto de hollín, Rick corrió de regreso al lugar en donde Lisa estaba, aun inconsciente bajo la lluvia.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo le quitó el casco. El cabello de Lisa cayó sobre sus hombros y Rick contuvo la respiración. Lisa se veía, como siempre, preciosa a pesar de la sangre que corría por su rostro desde la línea de su cabello, pasando por un lado de su ojo derecho y escurría hasta su uniforme. Rick había acomodado su cuerpo de manera que el agua de la lluvia no cayera sobre el rostro de Lisa. Con mucho cuidado revisó la herida que ella tenía en la cabeza. No era profunda, seguramente había sido causada por el impacto cuando ella había golpeado el panel con la cabeza. Rick metió la mano dentro de su uniforme y sacó un pañuelo, que colocó sobre la herida de la comandante y aplicó presión.

Enseguida acomodó a Lisa en sus brazos, sosteniéndola como si fuera un bebé y comenzó a hablarle suavemente:

- ¡Lisa! Por favor, despierta… ¡Lisa!

Después de un momento, al fin ella se movió un poco y murmuró algunas palabras apenas audibles que él no comprendió. Sus ojos se entreabrieron y Rick no pudo evitar el sonreír. Ella lo miraba como si no lo reconociera. Le tomó unos segundos organizar sus pensamientos, pero enseguida el recuerdo de lo que acababa de suceder vino a su mente.

- ¡Rick! El Viento del Desierto… ¿Dónde…?

- Tranquila, Lisa. – Rick impidió que se levantara. – Tienes una herida en la cabeza y estabas inconsciente… debes de descansar un poco. Yo voy a ir por el maletín de primeros auxilios para ver que podemos hacer con esa herida. Solo necesito que te quedes aquí y que sostengas este pañuelo.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Lisa miró a su alrededor. La lluvia había amainado bastante. No muy lejos pudo ver al VD01 – o lo que quedaba de él. Estaba a punto de caer a un precipicio. Humo negro salía de varias partes de la nave y estaba totalmente arruinada.

- ¡Oh no! – Lisa murmuró sin aliento. – Pero… la tormenta… yo—

- Ya pasó. – Rick trató de calmarla. – Ahora lo importante es curarte… la nave fue dañada, pero la voy a revisar más tarde. Tuve que apagar un fuego que se inició en la popa, pero ya todo esta controlado… y la carga está a salvo, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Lisa miraba a la nave, sin poder procesar todo lo que Rick le estaba diciendo. El teniente la ayudó a recargarse contra la roca a sus espaldas, luego se puso de pie y corrió a la nave. Lisa lo miró y luego hizo un gesto de dolor. La cabeza le palpitaba como si trajera una bomba de tiempo en su interior. Casi de inmediato Rick volvió con el botiquín y se inclinó al lado de Lisa, revisando la herida.

- Es sólo un rasguño. – Él trató de calmarla. – Voy a poner un antiséptico, unas venditas y una gasa… no te preocupes, Lisa… todo está bien. Pero debes de descansar un poco.

Lisa iba a agradecerle a Rick, pero comenzó a toser y eso le impidió el hablar con él. Por su parte él aprovechó aquel acceso de tos para trabajar rápido, tratando de que Lisa estuviera bien atendida en el menor tiempo posible.

Ella no parecía salir de su shock. Ni siquiera se percataba de lo que Rick estaba haciendo, sus ojos estaban clavados en la nave y una mirada de miedo e incertidumbre brillaba en sus ojos esmeralda. Finalmente su voz apenas se dejó escuchar:

- ¡Jamás debí de haber entrado a esa zona de turbulencia! Tu me lo advertiste y yo—

- Fue un accidente, Lisa. – él le aseguró. – No puedes culparte… la tormenta eléctrica nos tomo por sorpresa, pero no fue tu culpa. Yo tampoco estaba prestando atención a la información metereológica en el panel de control… debí de haberlo hecho.

- Perdí el control de la nave… caímos sin control… y ahora… ¡mírala!

- Si, está en una situación crítica… pero no te preocupes, voy a ir a revisar los sistemas y a intentar una comunicación con la base.

- Pero Rick, si entras corres el riesgo de sacar a la nave de balance y hacer que esta caiga al despeñadero.

- No te preocupes, tendré cuidado…

En dos minutos Rick le anunció a Lisa que todo estaba bien y que su herida había sido atendida de la mejor manera posible. Lisa quería agradecerle, pero se sentía mal, física y emocionalmente. Acababa de perder una nave… y el escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo la hacía temblar. La lluvia que caía sobre ellos le golpeaba la piel como si fueran miles de aguijones de avispas. Rick se notaba preocupado; comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algún lugar en donde pudieran resguardarse de la lluvia, pero no parecía haber ningún lugar seguro.

Lisa, sintiéndose un poco mareada y débil, se abrazó a sí misma, queriendo darse un poco de calor. Rick notó que ella estaba temblando un poco y se apresuró a poner sus brazos en torno a la comandante. Ella trató de impedírselo, sin éxito. Ninguno dijo nada, pero al final fue él quien se salió con la suya.

- Todo va a estar bien, Lisa… van a venir a rescatarnos. Lo que sucedió fue un accidente… pero lo importante es que el material está a salvo… y que nosotros salimos prácticamente ilesos de esta… ¿Sabes en donde podemos encontrarnos?

- No… - Lisa reconoció, con un dejo de alarma en su voz. – La topografía del planeta cambió demasiado después del ataque… no reconozco esta zona. Sin las coordenadas correctas, no puedo decirte en donde nos encontramos.

- Lisa… escúchame, vamos a ir al VD01. Voy a improvisar una tienda de campaña con el paracaídas debajo de la nave y ahí podrás refugiarte de la lluvia mientras yo me encargo de los aparatos¿De acuerdo?

- Pero—

- ¡Vamos! – Rick hizo caso omiso de la protesta de Lisa.

Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie, lo cual fue difícil para ella, que aun estaba mareada y sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Fue entonces cuando ella se percató del uniforme de Rick, sucio y quemado. Las manos del piloto también estaban muy maltratadas. Ella lo miró al rostro, el cual estaba manchado de negro y notó su preocupación. Lisa bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por la manera en como había tratado a Rick en las últimas horas, desde que él la había besado.

- Rick…

Sus palabras fueron de inmediato interrumpidas por el teniente, quien temiendo otra discusión, decidió que lo mejor era no dejarla hablar.

- Había un incendio, pero todo está bajo control… me alegro de que las cosas que rescatamos de tu casa estén a salvo. Sólo estoy un poco preocupado por la posición de la nave, pero estoy seguro que si tenemos cuidado no habrá problema.

Lisa volvió a toser y Rick la miró con preocupación:

- ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no muy convencida. Sentía que el cuerpo le dolía, un signo indiscutible de que había atrapado un buen resfriado. Sabía que la situación ya era difícil como estaba y no quería alarmar a Rick con una tontería como esa.

- Aquí… - Rick la llevó debajo del VD01 y la ayudó a sentarse. – Descansa un poco, Lisa… voy por el paracaídas. No te muevas de aquí.

Al verse sola, Lisa bajó la mirada y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. No sabía exactamente por qué estaba llorando, pero no podía controlarse. Recordaba lo que había pasado los días anteriores con Rick… lo maravilloso que había sido y cómo había terminado de una manera tan dolorosa.

Recordó el corto viaje que habían hecho esa mañana y cómo él había tratado de tomar el control en varias ocasiones. Eso la molestaba, pero a la vez se odiaba a sí misma por presentarse siempre tan autosuficiente. Ella sabía que estaban ahí en esa situación por su terquedad, por no querer aceptar lo obvio, lo que ella mejor que nadie sabía, el hecho de que Rick Hunter era quizás el mejor piloto de la RDF, después de Max y Miriya… pero sin duda el más experimentado. Él hubiera podido controlar la situación, pero Lisa había decidido ser inflexible y voluntariosa esa mañana y ese había sido el resultado.

Poco más tarde Rick regresó con el paracaídas. Lisa estaba sentada en el mismo lugar que él la había dejado. Su mirada estaba perdida y se veía frágil y vulnerable así, con sus piernas pegadas a su pecho y su mentón recargado en sus brazos que descansaban sobre sus rodillas. Rick comenzó a colocar el toldo en torno a aquel lugar, con la tela que había rescatado. Había tratado de asegurar un poco la nave con algunos ganchos que había encontrado en la bodega, pero aun no tenía la certeza de que fuera un lugar seguro, por lo que decidió que aquella improvisada casa de campaña sería mejor.

Le tomó cerca de una hora terminar aquella tienda. En todo ese tiempo Lisa no dijo ni media palabra y él no se atrevió a interrumpir su silencio, por temor a que ella se fuera a disgustar con él. Sabía que las cosas estaban mal y no quería empeorarlas. Finalmente Rick fue a la bodega de la nave y regresó con los sacos de dormir, algunas lámparas, una estufa de emergencia, las pocas raciones que tenían y agua. Se aseguró de que el saco de dormir de Lisa estuviera colocado en el mejor lugar de la tienda, sobre unos trozos de tela de paracaídas, para que no tuviera que descansar directamente sobre el suelo lodoso. Enseguida encendió la estufita, para que aquel lugar se calentara un poco.

Había estado escuchando que Lisa tosía un poco y estaba un poco preocupado por ella. Pero no dijo nada. Finalmente, cuando hubo terminado su trabajo, se acercó a Lisa y se arrodilló a su lado.

- Comandante Hayes… creo que aquí estará un poco más cómoda… ¿Por qué no descansa un rato mientras yo voy a revisar el equipo de comunicaciones?

Lisa miró a Rick, como si hasta entonces se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Sólo atinó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente. Él no le dio tiempo de nada más, se puso de pie y le señaló las provisiones.

- Deberías de comer algo, Lisa. – le sugirió antes de salir.

Enseguida se alejó. Lisa miró hacia la puerta de la improvisada tienda por varios minutos, con una expresión en el rostro que era de estupor e incertidumbre. Ni siquiera ella podía decir en que estaba pensando. Eran demasiadas cosas que se amontonaban y mezclaban en su cabeza.

Todo lo que el teniente Hunter estaba haciendo por ella no pasaba desapercibido para la joven oficial de la RDF. Pensaba que nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella y por su seguridad. Se dio cuenta de que apenas y había hablado unas cuantas palabras con Rick y se sintió mal por ello, pues sentía gratitud hacia él… pero no había hablado porqué sentía una molestia en la garganta y se sentía adormilada y cansada. Solo quería acostarse y dormir.

Lisa miró hacia su bolsa de dormir, pero antes de que pudiera ir hacia ella, sus ojos volvieron a mirar a la puerta de la tienda y sin siquiera pensarlo, se puso de pie y salió de ella. Aquello le provocó un leve mareo que ella atribuyó a la herida de su cabeza.

La lluvia había amainado un poco, pero aun podía considerarse fuerte. Miró hacia arriba de la nave y vio a Rick trabajando afanosamente en el sistema de comunicación de la nave. Aparentemente todos los sistemas habían sido dañados por las descargas eléctricas y ella supo que le iba a tomar algo de tiempo a Rick reparar el radio. Sabía que él iba a desmontar el radio de la nave para trabajar en él en su improvisado refugio, pues dada la situación del VD01, era peligroso estar dentro de él.

- ¡A veces siento que soy muy injusta contigo, Rick! – Lisa pensaba, al verlo. – Quisiera poder decirte tantas cosas… pero no me atrevo. Ahora lo único que puedo decirte es gracias.

Lisa se dio media vuelta e iba a regresar a su refugio, pero antes de eso se acercó con pasos vacilantes al precipicio y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte una vez más.

Dentro del VD01, Rick estaba terminando de desensamblar la radio. Le faltaban sólo algunos tornillos. En un par de ocasiones había tenido que detenerse porque la nave se había sacudido levemente, a pesar de los ganchos de seguridad que él mismo había asegurado a las rocas y los restos de árboles del bosquecillo.

- No va a ser fácil reparar este aparato… sobre todo sin refacciones. Pero trataré de hacerlo funcionar con algunos trucos… esta pila de chatarra no me puede fallar.

Rick desmontó el radio y sonrió triunfantemente. Se limpio la frente y enseguida bajó de la nave, con su tesoro firmemente custodiado. Cuando estuvo en la tierra miró hacia el cielo, eternamente gris y nublado y como un relámpago cruzó por su mente un pensamiento que casi fue una oración: _"Espero que los Sterling se den cuenta de que algo está mal y vengan a buscarnos."_

Rick se dirigía al refugio, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Lisa de pie ante el precipicio. Su cabello mojado le caía sobre los hombros y ella mantenía sus manos contra su pecho y una mirada triste perdida en la inmensidad. Rick hizo un gesto reprobatorio al darse cuenta de que Lisa insistía en estar bajo la lluvia a pesar de que él sabía que no se sentía muy bien.

- ¡Demonios contigo, Lisa! – pensó. - ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca?

Rick se acercó a ella con cautela, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta. Rick miró hacia el precipicio, tratando de localizar lo que había atrapado la atención de la comandante de esa manera y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que justo debajo de ellos se encontraban los restos semienterrados de una nave de combate Zentraedi… rodeados por las ruinas de una pequeña ciudad.

- Es ahí donde mi padre y yo solíamos ir a comprar provisiones. – Lisa respondió antes de que Rick pudiera siquiera formular su pregunta.

- ¿Tu crees que—?

Lisa se encogió de hombros al tiempo que en el rostro del teniente Hunter aparecía una expresión determinada.

- Creo que voy a visitar ese lugar… quizás tengamos suerte y pueda encontrar algún transmisor que funcione.

- Yo no lo recomendaría, teniente… la ciudad parece abandonada y la presencia de esta nave Zentraedi es realmente inquietante. No sabemos cuales son los niveles de contaminación y no hay manera de revisarlos. No podemos tomar ese riesgo.

- Lo se, pero necesitamos refacciones, y tal vez ahí podamos encontrar algo… no te preocupes Lisa, voy a ir y a regresar. Te aseguro que en menos de 4 horas estaré de vuelta.

- ¡No! – Lisa lo detuvo. – Rick, yo voy a ir contigo.

Rick la miró a los ojos y suspiró, sabiendo que estaba vencido. Esa era la mirada Hayes que él tan bien conocía y sabía que cuando esa mirada aparecía en su rostro, cualquier discusión o razonamiento era inútiles.

- Lisa, yo creo que deberías quedarte y descansar. – Rick replicó, sabiendo que a pesar de todo, aquello era un caso perdido.

- Estoy bien… y te sugiero que nos pongamos en camino ahora mismo.

Lisa se sentía mal, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse atrás mientras Rick iba a explorar aquel lugar él solo. No quería arriesgarlo de esa manera. Tal vez para él aquello parecía un berrinche, pero las intenciones de ella eran diferentes._ "A donde tú vayas, yo voy Rick. No te voy a dejar solo."

* * *

_

En pocos minutos ambos estaban en camino. Lisa decidió que sin importar lo mal que se sintiera, no iba a darle problemas a Rick. Sabía que en menos de una hora estarían en el pueblo y era posible que ahí encontraran algún transmisor o algo que les pudiera ayudar.

Por su parte Rick estaba preocupado por Lisa. A pesar de que intentaba hacerse la fuerte, él notaba el ligero temblor que sacudía sus manos y aquella tos, leve pero constante, no le gustaba para nada. Además sabía que la herida en la cabeza de Lisa la había hecho perder sangre y estaba débil.

A pesar de todo él sabía que Lisa sacaría lo mejor de su casta militar y pretendería que todo estaba bien. Sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose frustrado por aquello… pero muy a su pesar una pequeña sonrisa le apareció en el rostro al pensar que era esa terquedad una de las cosas que tanto le encantaban de Lisa.

La lluvia se quitaba por momentos, pero después volvía, con una intensidad variable. Aquello dificultaba el descenso al pueblo, pero el teniente Hunter estaba agradecido de que por lo menos aquello no había arreciado a punto de volverse una tormenta. El suelo estaba resbaloso y avanzar en esas condiciones no era nada fácil. Rick había obligado a Lisa a comer algo antes de partir, cosa que había hecho de mala gana. Lo que él no sabía era que Lisa no tenía apetito por causas del resfriado que había atrapado y que su estomago se sentía revuelto tan solo con ver las raciones de comida del ejercito.

En todo el camino no hubo una conversación formal, solamente algunas frases sueltas y comentarios aislados. Nada realmente sustantivo. En los prolongados silencios que había entre sus palabras, ambos meditaban la situación, sin saber exactamente que actitud tomar. Ambos se encontraban de pronto mirando de soslayo al otro, sin siquiera percatarse de ello. En más de una ocasión sus miradas se encontraron y ellos las desviaron de prisa, pretendiendo que nada había sucedido.

Después de un largo y accidentado descenso, finalmente se encontraron a las afueras del pequeño poblado. Lo primero que Rick vio fueron los hierros retorcidos de lo que una vez fue un tanque de agua. En él se podía apenas leer el nombre del pueblo. Detrás de aquel tanque de agua lo único que se veía eran los cimentos de lo que alguna vez fueron casas de madera, típicas de aquella zona. El pueblo había sido pequeño, solo media docena de calles perpendiculares a la calle principal.

Una enorme nave Zentraedi había caído en la ladera de la montaña, siendo la causante de la aniquilación total de aquel pueblo. Rick tenía la esperanza de poder encontrar algo de equipo Robotech en aquella nave, pero al acercarse descubrieron que había sido destruida, probablemente por el disparo del Gran Cañón, y estaba totalmente hecha pedazos y carbonizada. Nada en ella era rescatable.

Lisa caminaba en silencio por la calle principal, perdida en sus pensamientos. Rick miraba a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que el haber ido a aquel lugar había sido una mala idea. No había nada ahí… nada en absoluto. Las casas habían sido literalmente reducidas a polvo y nada podía ser rescatado.

- Supongo que cuando la nave cayó hizo una explosión que destruyó este lugar. – Rick pensó.

De pronto él se dio cuenta de que Lisa se detenía en seco sobre sus pasos y se llevaba las manos a la boca, dejando escapar un sonido de sorpresa. Rick miró hacia donde ella estaba viendo y se percató de un refugio que se encontraba aun semienterrado en la misma ladera de la montaña en donde la nave se había estrellado.

- ¡Un refugio! Lisa¿Tú crees que sería posible que—hubiera alguien ahí?

Lisa no contestó pero la expresión en su rostro era más que elocuente. Rick supo que ella no tenía demasiadas esperanzas. Sin decir nada más, Rick se acercó al refugio con cautela. Lisa lo seguía de cerca, en silencio. El teniente Hunter se detuvo en la escotilla blindada del refugio e hizo una mueca de frustración cuando notó que el metal de aquel acceso de entrada estaba fundido y la pesada puerta prácticamente había sido arrancada de las bisagras. Lisa se detuvo en seco justo detrás de Rick, temiendo lo peor.

Él la miró sobre su hombro, como esperando una orden o una autorización. Lisa solo atinó a mover afirmativamente la cabeza, lo que le dio a Rick la luz verde para hacer aquello que debía, pero que no quería… con cuidado, casi con respeto, empujó la puerta del refugio, la cual rechinó y el eco de aquella cámara de metal sonó sombrío, casi amenazador. La luz grisácea de aquel día lluvioso apenas se filtró dentro del refugio, pero fue suficiente para que ambos militares pudieran ver lo que ya era tan obvio por el silencio y el olor a muerte de aquel lugar.

Lisa se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un sollozo y tuvo que buscar apoyo en el muro del refugio. Rick sólo inclinó la cabeza, automáticamente haciendo una oración por todos aquellos que habían encontrado su tumba en aquel refugio. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Lisa, guiándola lejos de aquel sitio.

- Aquí no hay nada. – Él comentó con cierta frustración y dolor reflejados en su voz. – No hay sobrevivientes y no hay nada que pueda servirnos… yo sugiero volver a la nave… pero espero tus ordenes, Lisa.

Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió a las palabras de Rick, sabiendo que el teniente tenía razón. Aquel lugar estaba totalmente desolado y destruido y era peligroso y les afectaba su moral el seguir en las ruinas de aquel pueblo. Rick comenzó a caminar sobre sus pasos pero se detuvo al percatarse de que Lisa no lo seguía. Ahí, en medio de lo que alguna vez fue la calle principal de aquel pueblo, la comandante Lisa Hayes se encontraba de pie, con sus manos contra su pecho y su cabeza inclinada, de frente al refugio. Rick suspiró profundamente, sintiéndose triste por todas esas vidas que habían sido segadas, por todos los sueños y esperanzas rotos y por todo el dolor y la culpa que los sobrevivientes debían de enfrentar.

Lisa se acercó a Rick, limpiándose una lágrima que le corría por el rostro, sin preocuparse siquiera de esconderla del teniente.

- Regresemos. – Le dijo. – La lluvia parece estar arreciando y debemos llegar a la nave antes de que oscurezca.

- Lisa… ¿Estás bien?

- Claro que estoy bien, teniente. – ella respondió con un tono defensivo en su voz. - ¿Porqué no había de estarlo? Somos militares… creo que todos sabemos a lo que nos enfrentaremos tarde o temprano.

Rick volvió a sentir que la sangre le hervía en las venas con las palabras de Lisa. ¿Por qué tenía que fingir todo el tiempo¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que él tenía sus mismos miedos, temores y frustraciones? El hecho de que las compartiera con él no la harían débil, sino antes bien, la liberarían de aquel dolor que él muy bien sabía que Lisa guardaba en su pecho desde hacía ya muchos años. Desde el día en que su madre había fallecido. Rick suspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza, pensando que no tenía caso comenzar a pelear con Lisa en aquel lugar y en aquel momento.

- Volvamos a la nave. – Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Si el camino de ida al pueblo había sido difícil, el viaje de regreso pronto se volvió una misión imposible. La lluvia había arreciado, la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos y el hecho de que todo el camino fuera cuesta arriba tampoco estaba ayudando. En varias ocasiones alguno de los dos se resbaló en el lodo, viniéndose abajo con gran estruendo, lo cual no había sido grave en ninguna ocasión, pero si había causado retrasos.

Lisa sentía que de un momento a otro su cuerpo iba a dejar de responderle y se iba a desmayar. Se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan terca. Hubiera sido mejor quedarse en la nave… hubiera sido mejor no permitirle a Rick que fuera a aquel pueblo. Había muchos "hubieras" en ella en esos momentos y aquello la hacía sentirse frustrada y decepcionada de sí misma.

- Esta no es la manera en que un comandante debe de proceder en una situación como esta. – Se repetía una y otra vez. – Un comandante debe de tener seguridad, mano firme, la mente bien clara… pero yo… yo me siento desorientada, tengo miedo… siento que—

- Ya casi estamos ahí. – Rick anunció, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Lisa. - ¡Por fin!

Ella miró la oscura silueta de la nave VD01 contrastando contra el horizonte y se sintió aliviada. Deseaba meterse a su saco de dormir y descansar. Sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía y un escalofrío que le recorría de la cabeza a los pies, provocándole un sudor helado. Para el momento en que llegaron al improvisado refugio, sentía que estaba temblando sin control y que todo le daba vueltas.

* * *

Entraron al refugio y Rick se apresuró a encender la pequeña flama de la estufa de emergencias que había colocado al centro de la tienda.

- Lisa… - Rick se alarmó cuando se dio cuenta de lo mal que ella se veía.- ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? Te ves… débil.

- Estoy bien. – Le respondió, quitándose el impermeable que estaba lleno de lodo. – Solo que estoy algo cansada… creo que voy a dormir un poco, si no te molesta.

- ¿Molestarme? – Rick pensó. - ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- No, adelante… duerme un rato.

Sin más preámbulos, Lisa se metió en su bolsa de dormir, le dio la espalda a Rick y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir y darle un descanso a su cuerpo enfermo.

El teniente Hunter la miró por unos momentos, pero después decidió que quizás él también debería dormir un poco. Se acercó a su bolsa de dormir, que todavía estaba enrollada cerca de la entrada del refugio, y se recostó su cabeza sobre ella, sin molestarse en extenderla. Cerró los ojos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba tan exhausto que no iba a poder dormir, a menos que se relajara un poco.

Se sentó y miró a Lisa, quien aparentemente ya dormía profundamente. Se preocupó al notar como sus hombros parecían temblar un poco, pero decidió que era mejor no molestarla y se concentró en las reparaciones del radio. Trabajó afanosamente en aquello durante un largo tiempo, sin percatarse de ello. Lo único que sabía es que sus esfuerzos parecían ser inútiles, porque el radio no parecía estar funcionando.

Frustrado, decidió volver a la bodega del VD01 y revisar otra vez, con la esperanza de que pudiera encontrar algún equipo de transmisión de emergencia, algunas refacciones, baterías, lo que fuera…

Sus ojos se dirigieron a Lisa, que en todo ese tiempo no se había movido. Había estado tosiendo ocasionalmente y Rick hizo la nota mental de darle algunas medicinas del botiquín de primeros auxilios en cuanto despertara. Se acercó a la comandante con cuidado y la arropó. Se quedó observándola por un segundo y luego salió de la tienda sin hacer ruido.

Lisa se despertó de golpe cuando un acceso de tos le hizo tener problemas para respirar. Se sentó, como movida por un resorte, llevándose automáticamente la mano a la boca, sin poder controlar la tos que la sacudía sin control. Las lágrimas, causadas por la tos, comenzaron a correrle por el rostro. El pecho le dolía y tenía una sensación de opresión en el tórax. Le tomó varios minutos calmarse, y cuando lo hizo comenzó a respirar profunda y pausadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía y cada vez que tomaba aire, el pecho le ronroneaba. Aquello ya no era un simple resfriado. Con cierta alarma pensó que se trataba de bronquitis y tenía razón.

- ¡Espero que Max y Miriya nos encuentren pronto! – Pensó. – O que Rick pueda reparar—

Lisa miró hacia donde el radio estaba completamente desarmado cerca de la puerta de la tienda. Enseguida supo que Rick había trabajando en él y se preguntó donde podía estar. Era de noche, pero ella no sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido o que hora podía ser. Tenía frío, mucho frío. Todo el cuerpo le dolía. La herida que tenía en la cabeza no ayudaba mucho tampoco.

Muchos pensamientos diferentes se amontonaban en su mente. Recordaba todo lo que había sucedido en la casa de su familia, la tormenta que los había derribado y cómo milagrosamente habían sobrevivido… y la visita que habían hecho al pueblo esa tarde. No podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de todas esas personas muertas en el refugio. A veces la guerra adquiría dimensiones alarmantes. Ella era una militar de carrera, pero jamás la habían entrenado para acostumbrarse a tanta muerte y destrucción. De pronto sus pensamientos volaron a aquella helada mañana en la que Rick la había rescatado de la Base Alaska. Ella le debía la vida… eso era algo que jamás olvidaría.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, en ese momento Rick entró al refugio llevando consigo una caja en la que transportaba varios artículos. Cuando entró y vio a Lisa sentada, pero aun dentro de su saco de dormir, le sonrió amigablemente, pero ella no tuvo fuerza para devolverle la sonrisa. Rick se sentó en el mismo lugar de antes, sintiéndose un poco confundido por la actitud de Lisa. Sentía que ella todavía estaba enojada con él por lo que había sucedido en su casa la última noche que habían estado ahí.

- En la bodega encontré estas baterías. – Rick las sacó de la caja. – Espero que me ayuden con el radio… desarmé el panel de control y extraje algunos circuitos que voy a tratar de usar también. Espero que funcione.

- Espero que así sea. – Su voz sonó débil, casi un susurro.

- Lisa… yo… traje esta medicina… - le mostró algunos frascos. – No se cómo te sientas o cuales sean tus síntomas, pero pienso que en algo te pueden ayudar… estuviste tosiendo todo el rato. Además tienes que comer algo.

- No tengo hambre. – Lisa bajó su mirada.

- Se que tal vez no tengas ganas de comer, cuando uno está enfermo nada se le antoja y mucho menos las raciones de la RDF pero… es por tu bien y lo necesitas.

- Estoy bien.

Lisa se volvió a acostar, mirando fijamente hacia el techo de la tienda. Rick la miró un momento y suspiró con frustración.

- Lisa… discúlpame pero estás enferma y tu actitud no está ayudando mucho… mira, se que a veces puedo ser un completo cretino y lo reconozco… pero estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para salir de aquí. Por favor comandante, ayúdeme.

- Se que estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo y te lo agradezco. – Lisa respondió débilmente. – Pero ahora lo único que quiero es dormir.

- ¡Pero debes de comer algo! – Rick estaba perdiendo la paciencia. – Antes de ir al pueblo apenas y probaste bocado… mira, se que estás molesta conmigo y no te culpo pero… no hagas esto por mí, hazlo por ti.

Lisa lo miró interrogativamente. Ella no estaba molesta con él, de hecho estaba muy agradecida por la manera en que la estaba cuidando y por todo lo que había hecho para tratar de entrar en contacto con la estación Sahara. Quiso decírselo, pero un nuevo acceso de tos se lo impidió.

Rick estaba alarmado. Se apresuró a alcanzar una botella de agua y la medicina que había traído para ella y fue a su lado, ofreciéndole ambas cosas a Lisa. Ella aceptó el agua, aunque no le fue de mucha ayuda. Pero cuando la tos se calmó un poco, se rehusó a tomar la medicina. Rick sentía que su paciencia no iba a soportar mucho más aquella actitud.

- ¡Mira Lisa, no me importa si me mandas al calabozo o me degradas, pero si tengo que obligarte a tomar esta medicina, voy a hacerlo!

Lisa le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero esta vez él no se acobardó, antes bien le sostuvo la mirada, con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo estaba haciendo. Le ofreció las pastillas, pero ella apartó su vista de él, mirando hacia el otro lado. Rick gruñó desesperadamente y arrojó el frasco al suelo, haciendo que Lisa se sobresaltara un poco por su actitud.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Lisa¿Qué no ves que solo trato de ayudar? Pero está bien, si eso es lo que quieres… entonces no hay problema… ¡No se para qué me molesto! Yo pensaba que la supervivencia era uno de los deberes de un soldado… pero veo que ahora el deber ya no significa nada.

Rick regresó a trabajar en el radio, ignorando por completo a Lisa que, totalmente sorprendida por su actitud, lo miraba sin poder apartar su vista de él. Sabía que él tenía razón, ella debía tomar medicina y sus intenciones eran buenas. Pero Lisa era una persona que odiaba tomar medicina y desde chica su padre siempre había tenido problemas cuando ella se enfermaba, porque era difícil hacer que siguiera la prescripción del médico.

- Rick, lo siento… - Lisa finalmente murmuró. – Es solo que—

- Si, lo se. – Él respondió golpeadamente. - ¡Que se haga la voluntad de la comandante Hayes! Ya no me interesa… en serio, si quieres comer, come… si no quieres comer no importa… no pienso estar peleando más contigo por algo tan absurdo. Y si no quieres tomar medicina debe de ser porque eres tan fuerte y autosuficiente que tu cuerpo tiene el poder de curarse a sí mismo… olvidaba que eres una supermujer.

Lisa sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero se contuvo. No quería responder a esos comentarios. Ni siquiera sabía como responder a ellos. ¿Así era cómo Rick en realidad la veía?

El cuerpo de la comandante estaba temblando, en parte por la enfermedad y en parte por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no llorar. Pero Rick no se percataba de ello. Él seguía con su atención fija en el equipo de transmisión que estaba intentando reparar, al tiempo que pensaba que Lisa a veces iba demasiado lejos tratando de probarle que ella no necesitaba de nadie para salir adelante. ¿Por qué no podía darse cuenta de que su preocupación era sincera y que si la cuidaba no era porque pensara que ella necesitaba de él, sino porque él realmente estaba interesado en ella?

El sonido apagado de un sollozo hizo que Rick levantara su rostro y mirara hacia Lisa, quien ya se había recostado, dándole la espalda y quien obviamente no había podido contener su llanto por más tiempo. Rick bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

- Lisa… - se acercó lentamente. – Lo siento, no quise…

- Déjame sola… - La voz de Lisa sonaba apagada contra su bolsa de dormir. – Después de todo soy una supermujer que puede sobrevivir sin tu ayuda.

- Lisa… no es lo que quise decir, es solo que—

- Está bien Rick, no te culpo… supongo que tienes razón. – Lisa fue interrumpida por otro acceso de tos. – Supongo que esa es la explicación a todo… lo que ha sucedido en mi vida… el hecho de que yo no necesito nada ni a nadie… yo puedo sobrevivir sola… no necesito amigos ni una familia… supongo que es por eso que todos se han ido. ¿Qué esperas para irte tú también?

Rick bajó la mirada. La voz de Lisa estaba llena de tristeza y miedo, o al menos esos eran los sentimientos que él podía captar en ella en ese momento.

- Lisa, yo te respeto y te admiro porque eres una mujer fuerte y se que no necesitas de la ayuda de nadie… pero hay veces que el aceptar la ayuda de otras personas hace las cosas más fáciles.

- Ya nada es fácil… - La voz de Lisa se quebró. – Las cosas jamás han sido fáciles… la gente muere… uno se queda sola… no es fácil despertar cada día sabiendo que en realidad nada importa, nada tiene sentido…

- No puedo creer que estés hablando de esa manera. Yo te conozco Lisa, y se que tu tienes ideales y valores, que tu crees firmemente en las causas por las que estamos luchando. No me digas que nada te importa y que nada tiene sentido, yo te conozco Hayes, y se que eso no es cierto.

- ¿Qué más da? – Lisa tosió otra vez.

- Lisa, esta no eres tú en lo absoluto… ¿Qué pasó con tu seguridad y tu sentido del deber, comandante Hayes¡Te estás dando por vencida y ni siquiera hemos comenzado a luchar! Tu me enseñaste que las batallas se ganan con el corazón, Lisa… ¡Tú eres una oficial de la RDF¿Qué te sucede ahora¿Tú crees que tu padre aprobaría esta actitud de uno de sus oficiales?

Ella no contestó, pero Rick se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Él en realidad no sabía que estaba pasando con ella. Lisa siempre había sido un enigma para él.

- Yo siempre pensé que mi padre estaría ahí, sin importar lo que pasara. – Lisa habló en un susurro. – Cierto, algunas veces tuvimos nuestras diferencias pero yo lo amaba… con todo el corazón. Él era mi familia, mi única familia… pero los últimos días que pasé a su lado fueron de discusiones constantes y ahora pienso en todo el tiempo que perdí con él… cuando regresé a la Base de Alaska el vino a recibirme… y yo, todavía molesta por la manera en como nos habíamos despedido la última vez, intenté actuar profesional y distante… yo se que sus intenciones eran buenas, se que me quería y sólo deseaba mi seguridad pero…

Lisa no pudo continuar. Estaba llorando en silencio y Rick sentía tristeza al pensar en esos últimos días del Almirante Hayes. A través de Lisa él había aprendido a respetar y admirar al Almirante. Recordó cuando su padre había muerto y lo difícil que había sido para él asimilar la pérdida… Lisa no había tenido tiempo de llorar por sus muertos. Rick sabía que aquellos pensamientos habían estado atormentando a Lisa desde la última batalla y la Lluvia del la Muerte, pero sin duda se habían intensificado después de estar en la residencia de los Hayes y aquel día después de ver el refugio.

- Lo siento Lisa… - Rick murmuró, sin saber qué más decir.

- Yo sabía que la hora había llegado para todos nosotros… - Lisa continuó hablando en voz baja. – Estaba segura que esa sería mi tumba… supongo que todos los soldados tenemos ese sentimiento de que cada batalla puede ser la última… yo estaba lista para morir, pero no quería hacerlo sola… cuando mi padre apareció en la pantalla, sentí que aun había esperanza… pero esa esperanza duró muy poco… porque ahí, frente a mis ojos, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada—

Lisa no pudo continuar. Rick estaba sentado al lado de ella, sin atreverse a tocarla. Bajó su mirada y una expresión de tristeza cubrió su rostro.

- Pero esa es una culpa que tu no puedes cargar, Lisa. – Habló en un susurro. – Es difícil aceptarlo, sobre todo cuando para tan repentinamente… por mucho tiempo yo también me sentí culpable de la muerte de mi padre… pero ¿Qué podía yo haber hecho para evitar ese error que él cometió durante ese acto de acrobacia aérea¿Qué podías tu haber hecho para evitar lo que sucedió con tu padre? Yo le había advertido a mi papá sobre lo peligroso que era ese acto… él no me escuchó. Lo mismo te pasó a ti con tu padre. Tu fuiste a Alaska a presentar un reporte, ellos no te escucharon… ¿Qué más podías haber hecho tú, Lisa? Si fuiste tú la que hizo TODO lo que se pudo hacer.

- Ni siquiera estuve en mi puesto en el SDF1 durante la batalla. – Lisa sollozó.

Rick asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Recordó esa última batalla, la canción de Minmai en los sistemas de comunicación… el beso que ella y Kyle habían protagonizado. Para él aquello había sido como una despedida. El ver como el planeta entero era aniquilado era algo que jamás olvidaría… el sentimiento de saber que Lisa no habría sobrevivido… el miedo que había sentido en la batalla cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, que Lisa no estaba ahí para guiarlo a través del fuego enemigo.

- Nos hiciste mucha falta. – Rick respondió suavemente.

Lisa se dio la vuelta, para poder ver a Rick de frente. El comandante tenía su vista fija en el suelo, como si estuviera perdido en los recuerdos de esa última batalla. Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y quería agradecerle una vez más el que la hubiera rescatado de esa tumba polar, pero su voz murió en su garganta.

- Aun hay esperanza, Lisa. – Él habló suavemente. – Yo creo que las cosas van a mejorar, que vamos a salir adelante… y lo creo porque tu me has hecho creer. Tu eres una persona que jamás se deja vencer, que siempre lucha hasta el último aliento… eres una mujer de pasión, de entrega, de convicciones… Lisa, aunque a veces no lo parezca, yo te admiro mucho y deseo algún día poder ser un soldado tan entregado como tú lo eres. Tú has sido de muchas maneras mi fuente de inspiración… yo sólo soy un soldado ordinario, se que yo no valgo mucho pero también se que tú eres una oficial que nos has motivado a todos… ¡No puedes darte por vencida ahora!

Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Lisa. Las palabras de Rick le habían llegado al corazón. A pesar de todo el dolor y la incertidumbre que llevaba dentro, aquellas palabras la reconfortaron y la hicieron creer que las cosas podían mejorar.

Rick la miró y le sonrió con ternura. Con cuidado llevó su mano al rostro de Lisa para limpiar la lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos… pero cuando tocó su mejilla, se dio cuenta de que Lisa estaba ardiendo en fiebre y temblaba ligeramente.

- ¡Lisa! – Él se alarmó. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy bien… - ella le contestó con voz apenas audible, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

- No, no estás bien… tienes mucha fiebre, debemos de bajarla…

- No te preocupes Rick… solo quiero dormir y estaré bien… tengo frío… mucho frío.

Rick fue por su saco de dormir, lo abrió y lo colocó sobre Lisa, arropándola con cuidado. La tormenta había arreciado afuera y ráfagas de aire se filtraban en el refugio. El teniente Hunter intentó cerrar todos los lugares por los que el aire se estaba filtrando. Calentó agua y le preparó a Lisa un té con unas bolsitas que había encontrado entre las raciones del ejercito. Esperaba que aquello pudiera calentarla un poco.

Mientras Rick hacía todo eso, Lisa lo miraba con los ojos apenas entreabiertos. No sabía si estaba dormida o despierta, pero el hecho de que él estuviera ahí con ella la reconfortaba. El pecho le dolía y tenía dificultad para respirar, pero nada se comparaba con el frío que sentía.

Rick fue a su lado, llevando la taza de té con él y la ayudó a sentarse, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo, mientras le ponía la taza contra los labios.

- Ten cuidado, está caliente…

Lisa tomó la taza que le ofrecía y comenzó a beberla. Aquella bebida caliente fue como un elixir para ella que la hizo sentir mejor, o quizás era el hecho de que Rick la sostenía contra su pecho, al tiempo que le frotaba los brazos y la espalda para hacerla entrar en calor.

- Vas a estar bien, Lisa. – Le estaba diciendo. – Tienes que tomar muchos líquidos, descansar todo lo que se pueda y debemos de controlar esa fiebre… no debiste de haberte mojado tanto… me parece que tienes bronquitis… y si no te cuidas podría convertirse en neumonía. Lisa, no me importa lo que digas, vas a tener que dejarte consentir.

Ella sonrió a pesar de todo, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Simplemente siguió tomándose su té. Rick la sostuvo hasta que se lo terminó y luego puso la taza a un lado. Ella tenía mucho sueño, pero seguía temblando sin control. Rick puso sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo, abrazándola fuertemente, tratando de darle algo de calor.

- ¡Duérmete Lisa! – Su voz era cálida y ejercía un efecto calmante en ella. – Yo me voy a quedar aquí contigo… pero tienes que descansar.

Rick la arropó perfectamente bien con los dos sacos de dormir e hizo que se recostara. Había acomodado algunas mantas a manera de almohada y se aseguró de que ella estuviera cómoda y caliente. Acercó la estufa de emergencia lo más que pudo a donde Lisa descansaba, para que el fuego la calentara. Ella seguía temblando levemente, así que al final él se recostó a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda, sobre los sacos de dormir, todavía frotándole los brazos, tratando de calentarla con su cuerpo.

Aquello tuvo un efecto muy calmante en la comandante. Poco a poco comenzó a calmarse y a entrar en calor. Sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración, que hasta ese momento había sido difícil y entrecortada, se volvió suave y rítmica.

Rick, por su parte, sentía la necesidad de protegerla, de hacerse cargo de ella, de quedarse a su lado. En esos momentos, al tenerla así en sus brazos, ningún pensamiento de los que había tenido en la casa de los Hayes cruzó por su mente. En aquella ocasión había sentido que sus hormonas se desquiciaban con la comandante y había deseado una cercanía con ella por razones puramente físicas. La atracción que había sentido por ella en el plano físico había sido demasiada… pero esta vez era diferente. Al estar ahí abrazando a Lisa, la sentía tan vulnerable que sentía la necesidad de protegerla y cuidarla. No era algo puramente físico, era algo que iba más allá… era algo espiritual.

Cuando se aseguró de que Lisa estuviera dormida y tranquila, se incorporó y por un minuto la miró descansar. Tenía mil pensamientos en la cabeza, pero no quería provocarse una jaqueca. Decidió que trabajaría un poco más en el radio y que evitaría cualquier pensamiento aquella noche. No quería saber nada.

Rick se puso a trabajar en el radio por espacio de media hora, pero estaba tan agotado que simplemente ya no pudo más. Tomó una manta que había quedado libre y la tendió en el suelo. Se acostó sobre ella, usando su propio brazo a manera de almohada. Su mirada se clavó en el rostro de Lisa, que descansaba cerca de él. Su respiración acompasada era un sonido que a él le gustaba escuchar, lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía sentir que la vida tenía un propósito. Estuvo un largo rato contemplando a Lisa dormir, sin pensar en nada. Él quería quedarse así toda la noche, cuidándola y estando al pendiente de ella, pero poco a poco sus párpados se hicieron pesados y por más esfuerzos que hizo, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en un sueño profundo y tranquilo. Aquella noche, por alguna razón, soñó con la Comandante Hayes.

* * *

Cuando Lisa abrió los ojos, la luz leve de la mañana apenas y se filtraba dentro de la tienda, dándole un aspecto grisáceo y sin vida. Afuera se escuchaba el agua cayendo entre las piedras y el fuselaje de la nave. Iba a ser otro día frío y lluvioso.

- ¡Cómo quisiera sentir el sol en mi rostro! – Fue lo primero que Lisa pensó.

Se dio vuelta, para yacer de costado y se encontró cara a cara con Rick, quien estaba tendido boca abajo sobre su manta, usando sus brazos como almohada. Estaba profundamente dormido, su boca estaba entreabierta y su respiración era fuerte y acompasada. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan joven y lleno de vida… ¡tan guapo!

Lisa sonrió con ternura al verlo así y se dio cuenta de que la había cuidado toda la noche. Se sintió culpable al darse cuenta de que ella tenía los dos sacos de dormir, mientras que él había dormido sin nada con que cubrirse. Se movió con cuidado para no despertarlo y con gran cariño colocó el saco de dormir sobre Rick, arropándolo con ternura. Tuvo el impulso de acariciar su cabello, pero no lo hizo. Antes bien, volvió a acostarse, todavía mirando a Rick.

- ¡Debe de estar muy cansado!

Lisa todavía se sentía mal. La cabeza le dolía y tenía que respirar por la boca, porque era difícil hacerlo por la nariz. Además seguía teniendo escalofrío y le dolían los brazos, las piernas y la espalda. Sentía que otra vez tenía fiebre.

- Rick… te has esforzado tanto por mí… se que a veces eres un cabeza dura y que a pesar de todo no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti… pero no puedo cuestionar la lealtad que me tienes… ¡si tan solo pudiera agradecértelo de manera que no te quedaran dudas de lo mucho que significas para mí! De lo mucho que te quiero… de lo mucho que… te amo.

Lisa alargó su mano y la colocó sobre la de Rick, que se sentía fría. Comenzó a masajearla suavemente, tratando de calentarla. Él hizo algunos sonidos con su garganta, pero no se despertó.

- ¡Rick Hunter!

La voz de Lisa era suave, llena de ternura y de amor. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras lo contemplaba dormir. ¿Qué tenía ese chiquillo que la hacía perder la cabeza de esa manera¿Por qué sentía esa necesidad de estar cerca de él¿Por qué peleaban tanto si ella lo quería tanto?

- ¡Tú eres tan fuerte, Hunter! Y te admiro más de lo que tu podrías imaginarte… eres un hombre que se ha hecho a sí mismo, que ha vivido la vida solo, luchando contra cualquier obstáculo, saliendo adelante sin darse por vencido jamás… pero supongo que ese es nuestro problema… has estado tanto tiempo solo que te has acostumbrado a esa clase de vida… no creo que pudieras aceptar un compromiso… excepto claro si este involucrara a tu Señorita Macross… - Lisa suspiró con tristeza. - ¿Cómo podría yo competir con ella?

Lisa estaba pensando en lo infantil de su actitud y la manera en como se había dejado vencer sin siquiera luchar. Se sentía mal por la enfermedad, pero además por todo lo que había sucedido en los días anteriores… sobre todo después de aquel beso. Pero eso ya no importaba, lo realmente fundamental es que se había dado cuenta de que Rick no se daría por vencido, qué él lucharía por ella y eso significaba mucho para Lisa. Decidió que iba a cambiar su actitud y simplemente olvidarse de lo que había sucedido en la casa paterna. No podía dejar que un momento de pasión arruinara la amistad que existía entre ella y el teniente Hunter.

Inesperadamente Lisa comenzó a toser una vez más, lo que hizo que Rick se levantara de golpe y la mirara con preocupación. Toda la noche había estado levantándose, para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien y que la fiebre hubiera bajado. No había dormido mucho. Pero a la primera alerta de la enfermedad de Lisa, él se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a ella, frotándole la espalda.

- Lisa… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien… - le contestó ella, tratando de sonreírle.

Rick no pudo evitar el sonreír, sabiendo que ella mentía pero que lo hacía por no alarmarlo. Ella se volvió a recostar y Rick puso el dorso de su mano en su mejilla y en su frente para comprobar su temperatura. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la fiebre no había bajado, mojó su pañuelo y lo colocó en la frente de su comandante.

- Te voy a preparar un poco más de té, Lisa… y te lo pido como un favor muy especial… por mi, tienes que comer algo.

La voz de Rick estaba llena de ternura y preocupación. Lisa asintió con la cabeza y el le sonrió, yendo enseguida a preparar el té y el desayuno.

- ¿Estuviste despierto toda la noche? – Ella preguntó suavemente.

- No pude dormir mucho… pero creo que veo algunas esperanzas con el radio. Esas baterías que encontré ayer me van a ayudar mucho. Con un poco de suerte hoy podría quedar listo.

- Gracias Rick… por todo lo que haces por mí.

- ¡Nah¡Olvídalo! – Él sonrió un poco apenado. – Si no la cuido yo, usted no se cuida a si misma, comandante Hayes.

Lisa soltó una risita, sabiendo que había mucha verdad detrás de las palabras de Rick. Él le acercó la taza de té caliente. Lisa no tenía hambre, pero se obligó a tomarse el té y luego a comer un poco de la ración que Rick le presentó. Sentía su estómago revuelto y en realidad no quería comer nada. Aquello fue una tortura, pero lo hizo sin renegar. No quería darle más problemas a Rick. Apenas acabó de desayunar y se recostó otra vez. Rick no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle cómo se sentía, porque ella ya se había quedado dormida de nueva cuenta. El teniente sonrió, pensando que el descanso era lo único que podía mejorarla en esas condiciones.

Él puso manos a la obra enseguida, prosiguiendo con las reparaciones del radio. Aquella mañana se sentía diferente, más motivado y con un mejor ánimo. Decidió trabajar sin descanso. No iba a darse por vencido hasta que pudiera hacer funcionar aquella chatarra y enviar la transmisión a la Base Sahara.

Las horas pasaban y Rick se preocupaba cada vez más. La fiebre de Lisa no cedía, por más esfuerzos que hacía. Al medio día le había preparado un poco más de té y le había puesto medicina, pero ni eso parecía ayudar. Lisa había estado despierta solo el tiempo suficiente para tomarse su té y enseguida había vuelto a dormir. Los accesos de tos eran frecuentes y a pesar de los dos sacos de dormir y el fuego de la estufa, Lisa temblaba de frío.

Aquello angustiaba a Rick, quien estaba trabajando con todo su corazón en la reparación del radio. De vez en cuando se daba un descanso y se acercaba a Lisa, solo para frotarle la espalda, tratando de darle calor o para quitarle con cuidado los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre el rostro. La frente de la comandante estaba sudorosa y era obvio que le costaba trabajo respirar.

- ¡Tengo que sacarte de aquí, Lisa! - Rick pensaba mientras seguía con lo suyo. - ¡Resiste solo un poco más!

La noche cayó sobre el VD01, pero Rick no pareció percatarse de ello. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que en todo el día no había probado bocado. Lo único que parecía importarle era el radiotransmisor.

Finalmente colocó las últimas piezas y salió a toda prisa de la tienda, para instalar una improvisada antena para captar las señales. Afuera seguía lloviendo. La noche era muy húmeda y fría. Rick tuvo que frotarse sus brazos para darse calor mientras instalaba la antena en el montículo en donde el VD01 se había estrellado.

Enseguida regresó a la tienda y encendió el radio, rogando al cielo que funcionara. El sonido de la estática le dio esperanzas, pues antes ni siquiera eso podía captar. Comenzó a buscar el canal correcto para transmitir y comenzó a enviar su mensaje de ayuda.

- Este es el teniente Rick Hunter desde Viento del Desierto… responda Base Sahara… escuadrón Skull… repito, este es el teniente Hunter de la RDF tratando de establecer contacto con Base Sahara… o con cualquiera que pueda escucharme, cambio…

Lisa entreabrió los ojos cuando escuchó a Rick transmitiendo el mensaje por la radio. Por un momento le costó trabajo enfocar sus pensamientos y comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Su mente estaba bastante nublada por la fiebre. Pero el ver la imagen de Rick, sentado cerca de ella, transmitiendo aquella señal y escuchar la estática en el radio hizo que Lisa sintiera que todo iba a estar bien.

- Base Sahara… aquí el teniente Hunter… ¡Cambio!

Lisa se trató de incorporar, pero la cabeza le dolía demasiado. Rick se percató de que estaba despierta y enseguida fue a su lado, puso su mano en su hombro en un gesto silencioso que significaba que no se levantara. Lisa volvió a acostarse, pero él se quedó a su lado, con su mano masajeando gentilmente su hombro, mientras seguía intentando la transmisión.

- Base Sahara, escuadrón Skull… aquí Viento del Desierto… ¿nos escuchan?

Los minutos pasaban lentos y angustiosos. Lisa en silencio oraba porque la transmisión fuera captada. Rick no se daba por vencido. Intentaba por diferentes canales y diferentes frecuencias. Él no perdía la esperanza de que su transmisión llegara a la base. Lisa seguía temblando y ahora Rick tenía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, manteniéndola cerca de sí, para darle calor.

Finalmente, después de varios intentos fallidos, Rick puso el aparato a un lado. Lisa lo miró interrogativamente y él se encogió de hombros.

- Lo voy a intentar un poco más tarde… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Tengo frío… - Lisa respondió sinceramente. – La verdad es que… no muy bien.

Rick asintió, sintiendo cierto alivio por el hecho de que Lisa parecía estar bajando la guardia al admitir que no se sentía muy bien. Aquello ya era un avance. Él se acercó a ella y con un movimiento de su mano la invitó a acercarse. Ella no rechazó la invitación y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Rick. Él puso sus brazos en torno a ella, preocupado por su salud. Lisa parecía estar empeorando, la fiebre no cedía y ya no tenía medicina ni nada más que pudiera hacer por ella.

- Vamos a estar bien. – Lisa habló. Era su turno de reconfortar a Rick, pues sentía cierta desesperación en el teniente. – Se necesita más que una gripita para matarme¿sabes?

Rick soltó una risita nerviosa y comenzó a mover sus manos, frotando la espalda de Lisa para darle calor.

- Esta vez se trata de más que una simple gripita, comandante.

- Aun así, hierba mala nunca muere.

Rick sonrió con cierta tristeza.

- Eso podría aplicarse a mí… pero tú no eres hierba mala en absoluto, Lisa… ¿Te sientes muy mal?

Lisa no respondió con palabras, solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que a pesar de todo la cercanía con Rick le daba cierta paz y confort. Rick ladeó su cabeza, pegando sus labios contra el cabello de ella. Su mano subió para tocar levemente el lugar en donde estaba su herida. Cuando Lisa sintió la mano de Rick moviéndose entre su cabello, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

En ese momento la estática del radio los sobresaltó, pero aquel susto momentáneo fue pronto reemplazado por sonrisas en sus rostros cuando escucharon la voz fuerte y clara del sargento Max Sterling.

_- Aquí Skull 2 a Viento del Desierto… captamos su transmisión muy débil, pero ahora me encuentro sobrevolando la zona desde donde se recibió la señal… Rick… ¿Dónde están¿Qué pasó¡Nos han tenido con el alma en un hilo por dos días!_

- ¡Max! – Rick se apresuró a tomar el transmisor. – ¡Max, escúchame! Necesitamos transporte de inmediato… tuvimos un accidente, el VD01 quedó inutilizado pero la carga está intacta… necesito que además de la nave de recuperación se envíe una nave de transporte de inmediato… Lisa está enferma.

_- ¿Qué sucedió¿Se encuentran bien?_ – La voz de Max sonaba inusualmente alarmada.

- Estamos bien… pero Lisa tiene fiebre y necesita cuidados médicos… estoy transmitiendo una señal de localización.

_- Afirmativo jefe… los tengo en el radar… voy a pedir las naves de la Base Sahara de inmediato… yo estaré ahí con ustedes en 15 minutos. Cambio._

- Entendido Max… ¡Cambio y fuera!

Rick miró a Lisa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro y ella se dejó ir sobre él, echándole las manos alrededor del cuello y abrazándolo con fuerza. Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, pero correspondió el abrazo, sosteniéndola firmemente contra sí.

- Sabía que el viejo Max no nos fallaría. – Rick murmuró suavemente en la oreja de Lisa.

- Y yo sabía que el viejo Hunter no me fallaría a mí… Rick, quiero pedirte perdón por actuar como lo hice… se que a veces me comporto como una tonta pero—

- Lisa… - Rick habló con ese tono suave de voz que solo ella parecía conocer, al tiempo que se separaba de ella para mirarla a los ojos. – No tienes nada porque pedir perdón. La situación salió de nuestro control y hay cosas que no se pueden controlar… yo también actué sin pensarlo y no quiero que nada de lo que sucedió afecte nuestra amistad.

- Igual yo… - Lisa respondió sinceramente. - ¿Entonces estamos bien?

- Muy bien, Lisa… ¿amigos?

Rick le ofreció su mano a Lisa y ella sonrió, tomándola en la suya y apretándola con fuerza. Ambos se sostenían la mirada y mantenían la sonrisa en sus rostros. Impulsivamente Rick la jaló y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

- Amigos para siempre. – Le dijo al oído.

- Mejores amigos para siempre. – Lisa le respondió.

Ambos sonrieron otra vez, pero aquel momento fue interrumpido por un nuevo acceso de tos que hizo que Lisa prácticamente se doblara sobre sí misma. Rick permaneció a su lado, listo para darle agua en el momento en que ella dejara de toser. Le costó algo de trabajo jalar el vital aire que sus pulmones reclamaban y Rick sintió gran dolor al verla así. El pensar que ella estaba sufriendo le causaba sufrimiento a él mismo. No podía explicarlo, pero quizás era parte de esa conexión tan fuerte que él sentía con ella.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sonido de un Veritech rompiera el monótono caer de la lluvia. Rick le dio un apretoncito a Lisa en el hombro, al tiempo que le sonreía. Se puso de pie y salió del refugio solo para ver como el inconfundible VT azul Skull-02 aterrizaba a pocos metros del VD01.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Max al abrir la carlinga y comenzar a descender. – ¡Esto si que fue un desastre¿Qué sucedió jefe¿Chocaron con un iceberg?

- Algo así. – Rick estaba feliz de ver a su amigo. – Entramos en una zona de turbulencia y una tormenta eléctrica… fuimos golpeados varias veces y los sistemas electrónicos fueron totalmente destruidos… apenas y pude hacer funcionar la radio.

- ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes¿Cómo está la comandante Hayes?

Rick le señaló hacia la improvisada tienda con la cabeza.

- Está mal… al parecer tiene bronquitis. La fiebre no ha cedido en dos días y es prioritario que la llevemos de regreso a la Base Sahara.

Max asintió y entró a la tienda, en donde Lisa lo recibió con una sonrisa. Él le hizo un saludo militar y enseguida se arrodilló a su lado, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Comandante Hayes! Nos dieron un buen susto.

- Si… pero sabíamos que podíamos contar contigo para que vinieras a rescatarnos, Max.

- Como siempre. – el piloto de cabello azul hizo un guiño.

- ¿Dónde está Miriya?

- Oh, tengo que reportarles que la misión Sahara ha sido completada con éxito. Miriya y un servidor terminamos de hacer el reconocimiento del ultimo cuadrante esta mañana… la decisión final es tuya Lisa, después de que te presentemos nuestros reportes y evaluaciones… pero yo creo que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que encontrarás todo completamente satisfactorio… desde mi punto de vista la misión ha sido un éxito.

- ¡Gracias Max! – Lisa respondió con una voz apenas audible. - ¡Se los agradezco mucho!

La nave de recuperación y una pequeña nave de reconocimiento no tardaron en llegar a la zona. Había dos prioridades, primero, llevar a Lisa de vuelta al Sahara 01 y segundo, recuperar y llevar todo el material contenido en la bodega del VD01. Rick dio ordenes e instrucciones precisas a los operadores de la manera en cómo debían de transportar ese material y lo importante que era que fuera tratado con sumo cuidado.

Rick enseguida volvió con Lisa, quien estaba con Max aun dentro del refugio. Cuando vio que Rick entró, una sonrisa débil apareció en sus labios. El teniente se apresuró a tocar su rostro, confirmando sus temores de que la temperatura no cedía. Miró a Max con una mirada de preocupación.

- Debemos volver al Sahara de inmediato.

- Voy a ver que la nave esté lista para partir.

Max salió de la tienda y Rick iba a salir detrás de él, para ver cuales serían las instrucciones, pero la voz de Lisa lo detuvo.

- ¡Rick!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo… solo quisiera pedirte que… que no me dejes, Rick… que te quedes conmigo durante el viaje al Sahara.

Rick fue a inclinarse a su lado y tomó sus manos en las de él, apretándolas con fuerza, al tiempo que sus ojos azules se clavaban en los ojos esmeralda de la comandante.

- Yo jamás te voy a dejar, Lisa… eso nunca lo olvides.

Ella sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza. Rick le devolvió la sonrisa y le acarició el cabello cariñosamente, tratando de calmarla. Estaba hirviendo en fiebre y aquello lo tenía muy preocupado.

Lisa cerró los ojos y apenas pudo escuchar la voz de Max informándole a Rick que podían abordar la nave, que estarían de vuelta en el Sahara en media hora, cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando mucho. Lisa ya no supo nada más a partir de aquel momento. Solo recordaba vagamente el sentirse segura sabiendo a Rick a su lado, pero ella en realidad no supo que sucedió después de que muy a su pesar, sus párpados se cerraron y el mundo dejó de existir para ella.

* * *

Cuando Lisa por fin abrió los ojos, se encontraba en su habitación en la nave Sahara 001. Miró a su alrededor y le costó algo de trabajo recordar cómo había llegado a aquel lugar. Lo último que recordaba era estar envuelta en un saco de dormir, en una tienda húmeda en la mitad de la nada.

Ahora estaba en su cama caliente y tenía puesta su pijama. Su cabeza aun le dolía y se sentía débil, pero era obvio que le habían aplicado algunas medicinas, porque no se sentía tan mal como se había sentido antes, a pesar de que aun le costaba trabajo respirar. También tenía un vendaje en su cabeza. Estaba sola en la habitación, pero unas voces parecían venir del pasillo y ella notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Enseguida reconoció la voz de Rick y la de Miriya.

- Es prioritario que volvamos al SDF1 a la brevedad posible. – Escuchó a Rick decir. – Como te dije Miriya, el doctor la revisó pero dice que necesita cuidados especiales. No pienso arriesgarla.

- Ya leíste los reportes, Rick… todo está en orden y la asignación fue completada tal y como lo ordenó la base. Ya no veo el caso de que estemos aquí. Viajando a toda velocidad estaríamos de vuelta en el SDF1 en aproximadamente 12 horas, según los cálculos.

- Si, y es necesario que se proceda de inmediato. ¿Cómo van las operaciones de cargamento?

- Max me informó que el 95 ha sido completado. Ya se comenzó a desensamblar la plataforma de vuelo también. El Sahara 001 estaría en condiciones de partir en menos de una hora, Rick.

- Entonces debo de ir al puente y dar las instrucciones necesarias. Dile a Max que nos pondremos en movimiento a tan pronto como nos sea posible.

- Voy a revisar los VTs y a reabastecerlos ahora mismo… estaremos listos. Rick, solo una cosa… ¿Crees que Lisa se moleste?

- No, esto lo hacemos por ella, porque nos preocupamos… ella está enferma y necesita llegar al SDF1 de inmediato. Además si el comandante falta, yo asumo el mando de esta nave… no estoy diciendo que Lisa falte pero… solo quiero ahorrarle molestias.

- Si, es verdad… bueno, pues entonces puedes informar al SDF1 que los cuadrantes señalados fueron explorados en toda su extensión según las órdenes recibidas y se recuperó una gran cantidad de material, incluyendo todo el material Hayes. Yo diría que esta misión fue todo un éxito.

- Gracias por tu ayuda, Miriya…

- De nada… voy a revisar las naves. En una hora estaremos listos para partir.

- Bien… los veo en un momento.

Rick vio a la Zentraedi alejarse e inmediatamente regresó a la habitación de Lisa, en donde se encontró con la comandante, con los ojos entreabiertos, mirándolo con curiosidad.

- ¡Lisa! – la saludó, yendo a su lado. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Algo mejor… un poco mareada… - Lisa apenas podía articular palabra. - ¿Cuándo tiempo he—estado aquí?

- Has dormido por casi 8 horas… te lo merecías, comandante. Y ya que estamos en esto, quiero reportarte que la misión ha sido cumplida con éxito y que si tú no dispones de otra cosa, estamos en condiciones de partir de regreso al SDF1.

Lisa miró a Rick por un momento en silencio. Él se sentía un poco nervioso, ante la mirada escrutadora de su comandante. Finalmente ella asintió levemente y por más esfuerzos que hacía, no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos.

- Gracias Rick… - ella murmuró.

El teniente Hunter se sentó en la cama, al lado de Lisa y la tomó de la mano, al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza.

- No hay nada que agradecer… descansa, es lo único que puedes hacer ahora.

- ¿Qué dijo el doctor? – Lisa preguntó, sin poder abrir los ojos.

- Es bronquitis… pero está en una etapa avanzada… esta vez si que atrapaste una buena, Hayes. Si no te cuidas podría volverse neumonía. Así que tienes prohibido hacer cualquier cosas sin mi autorización expresa y mi supervisión¿entendido?

Lisa sonrió débilmente y asintió. En ese momento no estaba en condiciones de entablar una discusión con Rick, aunque de buen gusto lo hubiera hecho, solo por diversión.

- Olvidaré ese comentario insubordinado, teniente. –fue lo único que pudo murmurar. – Hoy me siento generosa… por esta vez lo liberaré de la Corte Marcial.

Rick soltó una risita divertida. Notó que Lisa comenzaba a caer en un sueño pesado causado en parte por el cansancio y la enfermedad y en parte por las medicinas que se le habían administrado. Él todavía conservaba la mano de Lisa en la suya y seguía acariciándole el cabello. No podía apartar sus ojos de su rostro.

- Vas a estar bien, Lisa. – susurró. – Te lo prometo.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Lisa estaba durmiendo otra vez, la arropó con gran cariño y enseguida se inclinó para besarla en la frente.

- Voy a ver que todo esté bien y que se proceda según el plan… regreso enseguida, comandante Hayes.

Rick le dio un apretón a la mano de Lisa y la besó antes de soltarla. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y antes de salir le dedicó a la comandante una ultima mirada.

* * *

El viaje de regreso del Sahara 001 y su escolta no pudo haber sido más tranquilo. No hubo ningún incidente que reportar. Aunque Rick pasó la mayor parte del viaje en la sala de controles de la nave, se dio su tiempo para ir a revisar a Lisa cada que podía. La comandante no despertó en todo el trayecto.

Casi 12 horas después, la silueta inconfundible del SDF1 se distinguía en lo que había sido un cráter de una de las explosiones y que ahora, lleno de agua, era conocido como el lago Gloval.

Cuando el Sahara 001 recibió la autorización de aterrizar en el Prometheus, Rick suspiró aliviado, feliz de haber completado exitosamente aquella misión. Cuando los VTs de los Sterling aterrizaron, Rick les pidió que se hicieran cargo. Él tenía que llevar a Lisa al hospital. Una ambulancia ya esperaba por ellos. Los paramédicos sacaron a la comandante de la nave y la subieron a la ambulancia. Rick subió con ellos y los urgió a que los llevaran al hospital militar tan rápido como les fuera posible.

Durante todo el trayecto, Rick mantuvo la mano de Lisa en las suyas, mientras que contestaba las preguntas interminables de uno de los paramédicos. Las mismas preguntas de rutina, Rick pensó. Con cierto orgullo se percató de que no tenía problema en contestar esas preguntas sobre Lisa… eran cosas que él, de hecho, sabía.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó al hospital y Lisa fue ingresada con un diagnóstico de bronquitis severa, Rick intentó ir detrás de ellos sin mucho éxito. Una enfermera le cerró el paso y le informó que no estaba autorizado para entrar a esa zona, a menos de que fuera pariente del ingresado.

- ¿Qué es usted de la comandante Hayes¿Su novio, su pareja, su amigo?

- Yo… - Rick lo meditó unos segundos, sin saber en realidad que contestar a eso.

- ¿Señor?

- Soy su amigo… su mejor amigo, su amigo más cercano… soy prácticamente la única familia que la comandante Hayes tiene.

La enfermera llenó el formulario y le dio acceso a Rick a la zona restringida del hospital. Él se dirigió a toda prisa a la habitación en la que Lisa había sido ingresada y se quedó en la puerta mientras un doctor y dos enfermeras auscultaban a Lisa y se encargaban de ella.

El teniente Hunter estaba agotado… pero nada del mundo podría separarlo de aquel lugar en ese momento. Recargó su espalda contra la pared y suspiró profundamente. Por un momento sintió remordimiento al decir que era la única familia de Lisa, pues él sabía bien que ella consideraba a las demás oficiales del puente como su familia, pero aquello en realidad no le importó. Le gustaba la idea de ser el amigo más cercano de Lisa, quien estuviera al pendiente de ella en momentos como ese.

Finalmente el doctor salió de la habitación y Rick se acercó a preguntarle por la salud de la comandante:

- Está delicada. – Le informó. – Va a estar aquí por lo menos tres días.

- Lo entiendo, doctor.

- ¿Por qué no va descansar un poco, teniente? Se ve cansado.

- Estoy bien.

Rick entró a la habitación en donde Lisa descansaba sobre unas enormes almohadas. Estaba profundamente dormida, bajo los efectos de la medicina. También le habían colocado suero y oxigeno. Él fue hasta su lado y sonrió con cierto alivio.

- Estamos de vuelta, Lisa. Ya estás a salvo y vas a estar bien… en tres días podrás dejar este lugar. Pero no te preocupes, yo me voy a quedar contigo.

Rick se inclinó sobre ella y le acarició el rostro con delicadeza. Habían cumplido con su misión, exitosamente, en gran medida gracias a la dedicación de Max y Miriya. Tenían que estar orgullosos de lo que habían hecho y lo que habían salvado.

Pero sobre todo, aquella misión les había enseñado mucho sobre ellos mismos, sobre las cosas que en realidad eran importantes para ellos y aquellas que de alguna manera habían tenido guardadas dentro de su corazón durante mucho tiempo. Después de aquella misión la relación entre él y la comandante Hayes jamás volvería a ser la misma de antes.

Rick sentía que habían tenido un acercamiento que él no había tenido jamás con nadie… se detuvo y lo meditó un segundo, pero luego lo confirmó. Nunca nadie se había interesado por él de la manera en que ella lo hacía. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por él como Lisa lo hacía. Ella le daba una seguridad y una confianza que él sentía que no tenía ni siquiera en él mismo. Ahora sentía que la necesitaba de que ella lo mantuviera con los pies en la tierra, pero con el rumbo correcto.

Rick se sentó en un sillón que había al lado de la cama, acercándolo lo suficiente para poder sostener la mano de Lisa entre las suyas. Rick estuvo así un buen rato, solo contemplándola, sin pensar en nada.

- Perdóname Lisa. – al final murmuró. – Se que hay veces que me comporto como un cretino, pero espero que jamás dudes lo que te he dicho… me importas y te quiero. Eres la mejor amiga que tengo y no quiero perderte nunca en la vida. Sin ti estaría perdido, espero que lo sepas.

Rick besó la mano de Lisa, enseguida le quitó algunos mechones de cabello del rostro y con mucha ternura le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Sonrió para si mismo y se recargó en el sillón, suspirando profundamente. Cerró los ojos y de inmediato se relajó. Tenía que ir a bañarse y a cambiarse, pero ya lo haría en la mañana. Estaba seguro que a primera hora Claudia aparecería en aquel lugar y entonces, y sólo entonces, él dejaría a Lisa… pero volvería enseguida.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que en aquel cuarto de hospital, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran el goteo incesante del suero, la respiración pesada e irregular de la comandante Hayes y el murmullo suave y acompasado de la respiración de Rick, que ya dormía profundamente. Aun dormidos, el hecho de sentirse juntos parecía darles a ambos la tranquilidad y la paz que necesitaban para pasar la noche, sin importar lo que hubiera sucedido y sin importar lo que viniera después.

Ambos tendrían el tiempo suficiente para evaluar los resultados de la misión Sahara, tanto en el plano profesional, como en un plano más profundo y personal. Lo único cierto era que aquella misión había cambiado para siempre el curso de la vida y las relaciones personales de Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter. 

* * *


	9. Capítulo 9

**LAMENTACIÓN DE OTOÑO**

**by Evi**

**o O o**

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

**o**

Lisa abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Sentía que no podía moverse y pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar desconocido… no, de hecho ella reconocía aquel sitio… era un cuarto de hospital. Y ella tenía una intravenosa con suero y le habían puesto oxigeno. La cabeza le dolía y no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había estado en aquel lugar. Sentía que había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - murmuró.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si es la bella durmiente que decidió regresar al fin al mundo de los vivos. – una voz conocida habló a su lado.

- ¡Claudia!

Lisa sonrió débilmente al reconocer a su amiga que se entretenía mirando por la ventana, pero que ahora se aproximaba a la cama al darse cuenta de que Lisa había despertado.

- ¡No te muevas! – Claudia le advirtió. – Te va a doler si te arrancas esa intravenosa… y te va a doler más cuando te la vuelvan a poner. Déjame ayudarte a que te sientes.

Claudia le ayudó a levantar la parte superior de la cama de hospital, hasta que Lisa estuvo en una posición cómoda y le acomodó las almohadas detrás de la espalda.

- ¿Está mejor?

- Mucho mejor Claudia, gracias. Ya no soporto estar acostada. Me duele todo el cuerpo.

- ¡No sabía que la comandante Hayes fuera tan quejumbrosa! – Claudia se rió.

Lisa se sonrojó un poco, pero enseguida se descubrió a si misma mirando alrededor de la habitación, como si buscara a alguien.

- Tu piloto no está aquí. – Claudia le sonrió. – Debo de hablar muy seriamente con ese muchachito. Te dejo sola con él por cinco minutos y terminas en el hospital.

- No fue su culpa, Claudia. – Lisa lo defendió. – El hizo lo que pudo… y sinceramente yo no estaba ayudando.

- Bueno… vi a Max y Miriya anoche, cuando regresaron de la misión. Estuvimos afuera del cuartel hablando por horas sobre las cosas que sucedieron… parecían bastante entusiasmados cuando me contaron de todo el tiempo que el teniente Hunter y usted, señorita Hayes, pasaron juntos… me dijeron que no sólo habían viajado solos a la casa de tu padre Lisa, sino que mientras estaban en el Sahara 01 era muy común que el teniente Hunter pasara mucho tiempo a solas contigo… en tu habitación. – Claudia le guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Eso dijeron¡Cielos! – Lisa se sonrojó profundamente. – Pero… las cosas no son como tú crees, Claudia…

Claudia sonrió y acercó una silla al lado de la cama, se sentó en ella y miró a Lisa directamente a los ojos, como preparándose para una larga conversación.

- Bien, entonces ¿por qué no me cuentas CÓMO son las cosas en realidad, Lisa?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cariño, tu sabes perfectamente bien a qué me refiero… tú y ese chiquillo Hunter… ¿Cómo van las cosas? Supongo que tuvieron bastante tiempo para arreglar la situación entre ustedes… a juzgar por lo que los Sterling me contaron…

Lisa miró hacia la ventana, recordando todas las cosas que habían sucedido entre Rick y ella durante la misión. Habían tenido un acercamiento muy grande, pero al final las cosas habían sido difíciles y en esos momentos ella no estaba segura de cual era su situación con el teniente Hunter.

- No hay nada que decir, Claudia… todo sigue igual… durante esta misión yo comprendí cual es mi lugar… Rick es un hombre leal a morir, pero su lealtad no me pertenece a mí y eso es algo que debo de aprender a comprender, a respetar y a aceptar.

- No se si esté de acuerdo contigo, Lisa… bueno, es cierto que Rick Hunter es un hombre leal… pero eso de que su lealtad no es tuya… ¿Será esa acaso la razón por la que estuvo a tu lado toda la noche? Esta mañana casi tuve que llamar a la Policía Militar para sacarlo de aquí.

Lisa miraba a Claudia con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Claro que si! Y si me preguntas, para un hombre cuya lealtad está en otro lugar… el teniente Hunter me pareció, y perdona la comparación, casi como tu perro guardián.

Lisa no respondió, solo se recargó en sus almohadas y suspiró profundamente, casi con frustración. Claudia decidió que aquello era suficiente como para darle a Lisa en que pensar, así que decidió no torturar más a su amiga y cambiar el tema.

- Vas a estar en observación durante tres días. – Le informó a Lisa. – No se que andarías haciendo allá afuera, pero atrapaste un buen bronquitis.

- ¿Tres días? – Lisa parecía alarmada con aquella noticia.

- Si… y da gracias de que fuiste traída a tiempo y esto no terminó siendo una neumonía. No te preocupes, relájate y déjate consentir. De todas maneras todos los miembros de la misión Sahara tienen una semana de licencia para que descansen. El almirante Gloval quiere un reporte completo, pero ya lo prepararas cuando estés buena y sana otra vez.

- ¡Vaya! – Lisa entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose adormilada otra vez. – Tres días es mucho tiempo… ¿Porqué tengo tanto sueño?

- Son los medicamentos, cariño… antibióticos, cortisona… esta vez si te recetaron la farmacia entera.

Pero Lisa ya no escuchó las palabras de su amiga, pues volvió a caer en un sueño profundo. Claudia sonrió cariñosamente y le quitó el cabello de la frente, dejando al descubierto el vendaje que tenía ahí.

- ¡Descansa Lisa! Te lo mereces… creo que ya era tiempo de que alguien te obligara a tomar este descanso… aunque tengamos que anestesiarte para obligarte a permanecer en esta cama de hospital… de todas maneras no creo que te interesara escuchar la parte de la historia en la que Rick Hunter le dijo al personal del hospital que él era tu única familia. – Claudia soltó una risita.

o O o

* * *

-

No habían pasado más de diez minutos de que Lisa se había vuelto a quedar dormida, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Rick entró con sigilo, como si tuviera miedo de perturbar el descanso de Lisa… o como si estuviera nervioso de enfrentar a Claudia una vez más.

- ¡Adelante teniente! No tenga miedo, le aseguro que no voy a morderlo… discúlpeme si esta mañana fui un poco agresiva, pero creo que necesitaba un descanso y un buen baño… ese uniforme que traía puesto estaba inservible.

- ¿Cómo está Lisa? – Rick preguntó con preocupación.

- Ella está bien, es un soldado fuerte… se despertó hace unos momentos, pero apenas y pudo mantener los ojos abiertos cinco minutos y se volvió a dormir.

- ¿Y qué dijo¿No preguntó por mí?

Claudia sonrió divertida y hasta entonces se percató de que Rick traía colgando de su hombro un maletín estilo mensajero en donde cargaba su laptop. Y en la mano traía una caja de regalo y una rosa blanca.

- ¡Vaya! Creo que esta habitación se va a ver muy beneficiada con el toque de una flor… es difícil en estos días conseguir flores, teniente… ¿De donde la sacó? Espero que no haya ido a robarla de los jardines botánicos, porque ese es un delito que—

- ¡No, no! – Rick se defendió. – Yo tengo mis contactos… quisiera haberle podido traer más, pero como tu dices, las flores son muy escasas en estos días.

- ¿Y qué significa una rosa blanca?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, las flores tienen significados¿sabías?

- Yo… bueno, no—en realidad…

- No importa, ya ustedes le darán el significado que crean más apropiado. Hmmm… un regalo también… es casi como la mañana de navidad. – Claudia se rió.

- Es que yo—

- ¿Y qué hay en el maletín¿Su laptop, teniente?

- Si… - Rick estaba feliz de que la conversación hubiera ido a un terreno más seguro. – Es que tenemos que entregar ese reporte en una semana y pensé que aquí tendría mucho tiempo libre, podría comenzar a trabajar en él… no quiero que Lisa tenga que hacerlo todo sola y yo… pensé que podría…

- ¿Es decir que ya ha planeado mudarse definitivamente a esta habitación por los próximos tres días? - Claudia sonrió. – Bueno… es su descanso después de todo, teniente, puede emplearlo como mejor le parezca… pero ¿haciendo reportes¿Sabe? Creo que algunas de las peores cualidades de la comandante Hayes han empezado a pegársele, teniente. ¡Tenga mucho cuidado!

Rick se rió con ese comentario de Claudia, al pensar que tenía mucha razón. Pero él no podía pensar en una mejor manera de pasar su descanso. Había considerado la idea de quedarse en su cama todo el día, descansando, pero no había podido. De pronto se había encontrado extrañando a Lisa y se había dado cuenta de que no podría pasar aquellos tres días apartado de ella.

- ¡En fin! – Claudia estaba diciendo. – El deber me llama, es hora de volver al puente. Rick, cuida a Lisa… asegúrate de que coma bien y tome sus medicinas.

- Lo haré Claudia, no te preocupes.

- En realidad estoy más preocupada por ti que por ella. – Claudia le dio un golpecito al maletín mientras iba de pasada. - ¡Lisa es una mala influencia para ti, Rick Hunter!

Claudia se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y antes de salir le hizo un guiño amistoso a Rick. Él se sonrojó un poco, y cuando se vio sólo en la habitación, suspiró aliviado. Apreciaba a Claudia y la quería mucho, pero esa mujer lo hacía sentir nervioso… Rick sabía que la teniente Grant, vía Roy Fokker, conocía muchos de sus secretos y de sus debilidades y eso lo hacía estar siempre en desventaja frente a ella.

Enseguida se apresuró a poner el maletín sobre una mesa junto con el regalo y fue a traer un florero con agua, que colocó junto a la cama de Lisa y puso la rosa blanca ahí. Rick miró aquella flor por algunos minutos, tratando de imaginar cual podía ser el significado de la misma. Él no sabía que las flores pudieran tener un significado… pero al final decidió no romperse la cabeza con aquello.

Sus ojos se clavaron en Lisa, quien seguía durmiendo profundamente. Se acercó a acomodarle las almohadas y de ahí sus dedos viajaron al cabello de Lisa y a su mejilla. Rick sonrió enternecido. Lisa se veía tan pequeña y vulnerable en aquella cama de hospital que no podía menos que sentir esa necesidad de protegerla.

- Bueno, - pensó, yendo a instalarse al sofá, con la laptop en su regazo. – Creo que será mejor comenzar con este reporte cuanto antes… tal vez cuando Lisa despierte yo ya tenga un buen porcentaje de avance y eso la anime un poco… veamos… aquí tengo los planes de vuelo que cubrimos, los cuadrantes, mapas, material recolectado… sip, todo esta aquí.

Rick volvió a mirar a Lisa y sonrió suavemente para sí mismo, obligándose a concentrarse en el trabajo. Así comenzó a escribir el reporte, poniendo especial cuidado y atención a cada detalle. Quería que fuera perfecto. De vez en cuando se detenía sólo para mirar a Lisa, sobre todo cuando ella se movía y hacia algunos ruidos. Como Claudia había dicho, Rick parecía el guardián de Lisa.

Varias enfermeras vinieron a revisar a la comandante en el transcurso de las horas. Rick les hizo muchas preguntas sobre el estado de salud de Lisa y tomó notas de algunas de las recomendaciones que ellas le hicieron. Dentro del hospital, todos comenzaban a dar por hecho que la comandante Hayes y el teniente Hunter eran una pareja.

- La comandante va a despertar pronto. – Una enfermera le informó a Rick. – Y cuando lo haga, le voy a pedir que nos avise de inmediato para que le traigamos la comida.

- Por supuesto. – Rick le contestó. - ¿Ha mejorado?

- Tuvo suerte, teniente… la comandante Hayes es una mujer muy fuerte y está reaccionando bien al medicamento. No tiene de que preocuparse. Muy pronto podrá llevarla a casa. – La enfermera le hizo un guiño antes de salir de la habitación. – Por cierto¡bonita rosa!

Rick miró la rosa sobre la mesita de noche de Lisa e hizo un gesto de preocupación. Cuando él había estado hospitalizado, Lisa le había traído un hermoso ramo de flores… esas flores habían sido la única compañía de Rick durante sus largas horas en el hospital. Las flores y el avioncito amarillo de juguete que Roy le había regalado. Rick recordó que tenía ese avioncito guardado en su habitación y decidió sacarlo para ponerlo en exhibición sobre su escritorio. Enseguida volvió a pensar en las flores y se sintió mal de que lo único que él hubiera podido conseguir fuera una sola rosa.

- Por cierto, teniente Hunter, - la misma enfermera que apenas había abandonado la habitación hacia unos segundos, volvió a aparecer en la puerta. – Estoy segura de que la comandante Hayes aceptará esa rosa.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Bueno… una única rosa blanca… _"soy digno de ti"_.

La enfermera sonrió y salió de la habitación y Rick se preguntó si Claudia había estado hablando con ella. Miró a rosa una vez más y pensó:

- ¿Digno de ti? No lo se…

Se encogió de hombros y volvió al sofá, en donde pronto se encontró totalmente concentrado en el reporte en el que estaba trabajando. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se percató de que Lisa se movió un poco en la cama y abrió los ojos.

o O o

* * *

-

Cuando ella despertó, lo primero de lo que se percató fue del sonido rítmico, acompasado y constante de las teclas de una computadora. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de espantar el sueño de sus ojos y su mirada buscó por la habitación, hasta que se posó en Rick, que no se había dado cuenta de nada y estaba trabajando totalmente enfocado en el reporte.

Lisa sonrió suavemente y por un par de minutos estuvo viéndolo trabajar en silencio. Rick arrugaba el entrecejo y sus ojos se hacían más azules y profundos cuando estaba concentrado. De pronto oprimió una tecla con gran ceremonia, mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, signo inequívoco de que acababa de terminar con algún párrafo particularmente complicado.

- ¡Bien! – se felicitó a si mismo en voz baja.

Fue hasta entonces que sintió que alguien lo observaba. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Lisa, que ni siquiera hicieron el intento de desviar la mirada. Ella estaba recostada sobre su costado, sus ojos entreabiertos y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, observándolo con atención.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick prácticamente voló a su lado. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien… algo adolorida… y con un poco de hambre.

Rick asintió y enseguida fue a la puerta para pedir que le trajeran la comida. Mientras él hacía eso, ella paseó su mirada por la habitación una vez más y una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro cuando vio la flor sobre su mesita. Rick iba regresando, cuando se percató de que la rosa había capturado la atención de la comandante.

- ¡Oh! Se que no es mucho, pero…

Rick se detuvo cuando notó la mirada cálida y la sonrisa soñadora de Lisa. Aquello era simplemente una flor y ella la estaba mirando como si se tratara del tesoro más maravilloso del mundo. Rick se pasó la mano por su cabello ensortijado, como lo hacía cada vez que se ponía nervioso. Él le daba tan poco a Lisa y ella lo valoraba tanto…

- ¡Es hermosa! – Lisa murmuró.

- Me alegra que te guste.

- _Hacía tanto que nadie me daba una flor…_ - Lisa susurró casi para sí misma.

Rick sintió una mezcla de tristeza y alegría, si eso era posible. Tristeza al pensar que todos veían a Lisa como una persona fría y sin sentimientos, alguien que ni siquiera merecía una flor… y alegría al pensar que había sido él quien le había llevado esa rosa. Ahora, cada vez que ella recordara ese detalle, pensaría en él. Sintió el impulso de tomar la rosa y entregársela a Lisa en sus manos, pero en ese momento una enfermera entró llevando consigo la bandeja con la comida de la comandante.

Rick se apresuró a tomarla de las manos de la enfermera y a colocarla en la mesita, mientras que ella iba a revisar a Lisa. Mientras la revisión de rutina era llevada a cabo, Rick se acercó a la ventana y miró al exterior del hospital, a las calles de la ciudad Macross. Sin querer había recordado aquella vez, cuando él había estado hospitalizado y todo lo que había sucedido… cómo Lisa había estado a su lado… como Minmai apenas y se había dignado a visitarlo, sin siquiera preguntarle cómo se sentía o por qué estaba ahí… y esa mañana en la que Lisa había entrado a la habitación con aquellas noticias tan terribles…

- ¡Hermano…! – Rick murmuró, tocando el frío cristal de la ventana.

- Bien, - escuchó a la enfermera a sus espaldas. – Entonces comandante, debe de comer… está mejorando pero debe de seguir su prescripción al pie de la letra si quiere salir de aquí pronto. Teniente, le encargo que vigile que se termine su comida.

- No se preocupe. – Rick miró a ambas mujeres, tratando de ocultar la tristeza que súbitamente lo había invadido. – Yo me ocuparé de ello.

La enfermera salió de la habitación y Rick fue a recoger la bandeja con la comida para dársela a Lisa. Ella lo seguía con la mirada, captando esa tristeza que súbitamente parecía haber embargado a Rick.

- Rick… ¿estás bien?

El teniente Hunter miró a Lisa con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. ¿Cómo era posible que ella adivinara sus pensamientos? Y más aún¿cómo es que esta mujer, quien estaba en esa cama de hospital, ponía el bienestar de él por encima del suyo propio? Cuando Minmai estuvo ahí, simplemente decidió dormir… pero Lisa…

- ¡Claro que estoy bien! - Rick respondió, sin querer darle mucha importancia al asunto. – Ahora, a comer, comandante. Dijiste que tenías hambre.

- Si… bueno, no creo que la comida del hospital sea exactamente estilo _Cordon Bleu_, pero debe de ser mejor que las raciones del ejército.

Rick sonrió y acercó la mesita a la cama de Lisa y sobre ella puso la bandeja de comida. Enseguida se sentó en el sillón a un lado de la cama y apoyó su barbilla sobre sus dedos entrecruzados, observando a Lisa con interés.

- Quiero ver que ese plato quede limpio. – Le dijo.

Lisa se quitó el oxigeno, lo cual alarmó a Rick, pero ella le aseguró que ya no era necesario. Se sentía mucho mejor. Enseguida comenzó a comer, sintiendo que con cada bocado la energía regresaba a su cuerpo. Rick sonreía complacido al no tener que forzarla a que comiera.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces, Rick? - preguntó después de unos minutos.

- Yo… de hecho comencé con el reporte… espero que no te importe… claro que te lo voy a dar para que tu lo revises y lo apruebes, pero pensé que—

- ¿El reporte? – Lisa estaba sorprendida. - ¿De la misión Sahara? Pero… Rick, se supone que estas de licencia y deberías descansar.

- Nah… - Rick sonrió. - ¿Qué podría hacer¿Salir a la calle y caminar sin rumbo fijo por horas¿Y después qué? Solo me quedaría ir a cenar al comedor de la base, ir a mi habitación y dormirme temprano… mi vida es muy aburrida, Lisa. En realidad no creo que pueda decir que tengo vida fuera del ejército.

Lisa asintió a las palabras de Rick, comprendiéndolas perfectamente bien, pues eran su mismo sentir. Era por eso que ella aceptaba sin protestar turnos de 18 horas… y después de solo 6 horas de sueño, estaba de regreso en el puente. No había nada para ella que valiera la pena fuera del ejército.

- Así que pensé que podíamos avanzar con el reporte… de hecho ya llevo algunas páginas escritas. Además, quería estar aquí contigo cuando despertaras. Estaba muy preocupado por ti, Lisa.

- Claudia me dijo que pasaste la noche aquí. – La voz de Lisa estaba llena de emoción y agradecimiento.

- Bueno… si. Pero en la mañana Claudia me corrió.

Lisa se rió divertida, la manera en como Rick había dicho aquello había sido adorable. Era como un niño pequeño dándole una queja. Lisa tuvo el impulso de acercarse a él y despeinarle juguetonamente el cabello… aunque despeinar a Rick en realidad era algo imposible pues ya todo el daño estaba hecho.

- Estaba pensando en la reunión que tenemos con el Consejo la próxima semana y todo lo que les diremos sobre la misión. – Rick cambió el tema. – Espero que esta vez sea mejor que aquellas reuniones que tuvimos después de que fuimos prisioneros de los zentraedis.

- Esta vez tenemos material suficiente para sustentar nuestro reporte. – Lisa respondió, recuperando una vez más su tono profesional. – Además en este caso lo que estaremos reportando no es algo tan polémico como en su momento lo fue el contacto que tuvimos con la cultura Zentraedi.

- En la mañana escuché un poco de las noticias de la MBS, estaban hablando de los avances que hay en la construcción de la Nueva Macross. De hecho, en el camino entre las barracas y el hospital vi muchos sectores de la ciudad completamente desmantelados. En las noticias dijeron que incluso hay Zentraedis ayudando a la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Al parecer las cosas van más avanzadas de lo que creía… ¡Nos fuimos solo por unas cuantas semanas y las cosas avanzaron muchísimo!

- Eso solo demuestra la competitividad de la RDF. – Lisa habló con orgullo. - ¡No puedo esperar a verlo todo con mis propios ojos!

Lisa y Rick pasaron la siguiente media hora hablando de asuntos oficiales, del formato del reporte, de los acontecimientos que debían incluirse en el mismo, de los trabajos de reconstrucción y de los planes de desarrollo que se tenían con respecto a la Nueva Macross. Ambos se sentían bastante cómodos hablando de aquello… en realidad era como si los dos hablaran el mismo idioma y eso los hacía sentir bien. Por otro lado, esa conversación oficial desviaba su atención de la plática personal. En esos momentos ellos sentían que no estaban en condiciones de tener conversaciones demasiado personales.

Finalmente Rick le retiró a Lisa la charola y la puso en una mesa alejada de la cama. Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas y Rick fue a pararse al lado de la comandante.

- ¡Bien! Me da mucho gusto ver que te comiste todo sin protestar.

- Tenía hambre.

- Bueno… entonces, esto es para ti.

Rick le entregó a Lisa una caja de regalo no muy grande, envuelta en un papel metálico color verde y con un moño amarillo. Lisa lo miró sorprendida y el le sonrió, animándola a abrir su regalo.

- Rick… ¿Qué es esto?

- Solo algo para que te entretengas… cuando yo estuve en el hospital Roy me regaló un avioncito… fue una compañía agradable… y bueno, esta mañana vi esto en un aparador y pensé que te gustaría… no lo se.

Lisa sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrió el regalo con cuidado. Rick se desesperaba, en más de una ocasión tuvo el impulso de ir y romper el papel de envoltura, pero se contuvo, dejando a Lisa disfrutar su momento.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Su voz sonó tan alegre como aquel día en que la había rescatado de la Base Alaska. - ¡Es tan bonito¡Gracias!

Rick sonrió satisfecho pero un poco apenado con la respuesta tan entusiasta de Lisa. Aquello no era más que un caballito de peluche color miel, con las crines blancas, pero ella lo sostenía frente a sí como si se tratara de un diamante.

- Me alegra que te guste… es que me acordé que mencionaste que tenían caballos y que tu solías salir a cabalgar con tu padre y… bueno, pensé que te gustaría. Se que no es mucho pero… por lo menos te hará compañía mientras estés aquí.

Lisa acariciaba su mejilla con el pelo suave de su muñeco. No podía dejar de sonreír, pensando que aquello de hecho era un regalo que le había dado Rick… el teniente Rick Hunter… había pensado en ella, le había traído una rosa y aquel juguete. Aquello significaba mucho para la comandante.

Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le regalaba nada, y cuando lo hacían, siempre eran regalos formales y costosos para quedar bien con la hija del almirante. ¡Solo Dios sabía cuantas plumas fuentes y artículos para escritorio había coleccionado a través de los años! Pero esta era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba simplemente un muñeco de peluche y una rosa. Lisa sentía su corazón hinchado de alegría.

Rick sonreía al ver su reacción. Hacia mucho que no la veía tan feliz y eso era suficiente para hacer que él se sintiera feliz. Se dio media vuelta y volvió al sofá en donde estaba la laptop. Pero de pronto su mente voló a un tiempo que parecía ya tan lejano… a una noche en qué él había estado de pie bajo la ventana de Minmai para entregarle un regalo de cumpleaños.

- En todo lo que ella podía pensar era en ese regalo… no le importaba nada más, ni el hecho de que hubiera salido a combate ese día ni el saber si había regresado en una sola pieza… y le di mi medalla Titanium…

Rick sintió un leve dejo de arrepentimiento. Por alguna razón ahora pensaba que le hubiera gustado conservar esa medalla para sí. Después de todo, lo más seguro era que estuviera abandonada en algún cajón en la antigua habitación de Minmai.

Miró a Lisa, quien seguía encantada con su caballito. Lo acariciaba mientras sonreía soñadoramente y le peinaba las crines. ¡Era tan fácil hacer feliz a Lisa! Y tan difícil complacer a Minmai… Rick suspiró, pensando que no debería de estar haciendo esas comparaciones. Durante la misión Sahara había quedado bien clara la situación entre la comandante Hayes y él mismo. Habían sucedido muchas cosas, pero ya habían sido aclaradas y ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que lo mejor era olvidarlo.

Sin embargo había una cosa que Rick no podía olvidar por más que lo intentaba… de entre todas las cosas que había vivido con Lisa en esas semanas, esa era la que más guardaba en su corazón, la que más recordaba.

Aquella mañana, después de que ambos se habían quedado dormidos juntos… la manera en que Lisa lo había abrazado y lo había besado en medio de los ojos. Él no sabía por qué, pero aquel había sido el gesto más significativo y amoroso que alguna vez alguien había tenido para con él en su vida. Miró a Lisa y deseó con toda su alma que algún día volviera a besarlo así. Cerró sus ojos y se estremeció al recordar la sensación de los labios de Lisa en su frente, lentamente, sin prisas… ¡y con tanto cariño!

- ¿Qué sucede Rick? – Hasta entonces se percató de que Lisa estaba hablándole. - ¿Estás bien?

- Si… muy bien… solo estaba, uh—ya sabes, tratando de pensar como comenzar el siguiente párrafo del reporte.

Lisa se recargó en sus almohadas y colocó su caballito sobre su pecho, sin dejar de acariciarlo. Aquello captó la atención de Rick, que por un momento deseo estar en el lugar de ese juguete. Lisa sonreía una sonrisita adormilada que la hacía ver adorable.

- ¿Por qué no me lees lo que llevas del reporte, Rick? Así podemos seguir haciéndolo juntos.

- Pero Lisa, no quiero que te esfuerces.

- No te preocupes… si de todas maneras me tienen prisionera en este hospital, creo que podemos aprovechar el tiempo. Así por lo menos podré descansar los días que me queden libres antes de que tengamos que presentarnos ante el consejo.

- Si, tienes razón… bueno, pues esto es lo que llevo hasta ahora…

Rick comenzó a leer el documento. Lisa lo escuchaba con atención, pero sin interrumpirlo, aprobando con movimientos de cabeza las observaciones y anotaciones del teniente, sin cuestionarlas. Rick apreciaba mucho el hecho de que Lisa no lo corrigiera ni le hiciera cambiar el estilo para adaptarlo más al suyo; ella le daba el espacio que él necesitaba para aprender y para crecer. En todo ese tiempo, ella no soltó a su peludo compañero. Estaba encantada con su regalo. _"Cómo una niña con juguete nuevo… literalmente",_ Rick pensaba.

Al llegar al final de lo que Rick había escrito, Lisa solo hizo un par de observaciones y sugerencias que él aceptó de buen grado. Corrigieron lo que había que corregir y después siguieron redactado la siguiente sección del informe.

Trabajaron sin prisas, con gran compañerismo y de manera seria y profesional pero amigable por espacio de tres horas, pero el tiempo se fue sin ser sentido. Ambos hacían comentarios, sugerían, añadían observaciones, de vez en cuando recordaban alguna anécdota divertida o intercambiaban alguna broma o un comentario agudo. Mientras Rick tecleaba furiosamente, Lisa sonreía, observándolo embelesada. Le gustaba estar con él… y ambos hacían un equipo excelente cuando se trataba de trabajar… casi como Max y Miriya, cuando se trataba de entrar en combate.

o O o

* * *

-

Casi como si los hubiera invocado, los Sterling entraron a la habitación de la comandante. Miriya parecía particularmente emocionada de ver a Lisa. Fue a abrazarla tan fuertemente, que Rick estuvo a punto de salir en defensa de Lisa. A veces la Zentraedi no sabía controlar sus fuerzas. Después de aquel abrazo, Miriya le entregó a la comandante la caja más grande de chocolates que Rick había visto en Ciudad Macross.

- Ella sabe que a la comandante Hayes le encantan los chocolates… pasamos la mayor parte del día buscando la caja perfecta, con un surtido variado y con el mejor aroma que se pudiera encontrar. – Max le explicó a Rick con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¡Vaya! Pues les agradezco mucho que se hayan tomado tantas molestias por Lisa.

- ¡Ni lo menciones, jefe! Ninguna molestia, tratándose de nuestra comandante preferida. Lisa se merece esto y más.

- Así es. – Rick sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Max se adelanto a saludar a Lisa y los tres comenzaron a hablar animadamente. Lisa se veía mucho mejor, aunque todavía se notaba cansada y de vez en cuando tosía. Rick estaba listo para acercarle su vaso de agua a cada momento. Ella le agradecía el gesto con miradas que querían decir mucho más que cualquier palabra. Los Sterling notaban aquel dialogo silencioso y sonreían entre sí.

Poco después la habitación se llenó de globos cuando Kim, Vanessa y Sammy hicieron su aparición. Además de la docena de globos de todos tamaños, formas y colores que introdujeron en la habitación, también le llevaron a Lisa una canasta con varios ejemplares de las revistas de moda en Ciudad Macross, _"para que se enterara de los chismes que se perdió en su ausencia"_, le explicaron. Rick hizo un gesto de resignación, sabiendo perfectamente bien que a Lisa esos chismes no podían importarle menos… pero aun así la comandante agradecía el gesto de sus amigas.

En esa canasta también habían incluido varios artículos de baño, _"para que Lisa se relajara un poco"_: jabones, aceites, velas aromáticas y mil cosas que Rick no sabía para que podían servir. Aquello pareció fascinarle a Lisa e hizo que Rick se preguntara si ella en realidad tomaba baños de espuma en la bañera… eso sin duda explicaría por qué ella siempre olía tan bien.

Entre el Trío y Miriya, aquel lugar pronto parecía un mercado. A Lisa parecía no importarle aquello, de hecho sonreía y respondía a las preguntas y comentarios de sus amigas. Max se había sentado en el sofá y sonreía al escuchar el interminable parloteo femenil, mientras parecía estar leyendo el reporte que Rick había dejado abierto.

Pero el teniente Hunter se había retirado a un rincón de la habitación. Su mirada estaba fija en Lisa, quien no soltaba su caballito y no dejaba de presumirlo. Rick apreciaba mucho a sus amigas, pero le preocupaba que pudieran cansar a Lisa, quien necesitaba paz y tranquilidad en esos momentos.

_- ¿Pero qué estoy pensando?_ – se dijo a sí mismo. – _Lisa puede cuidarse sola… ¿Desde cuando soy su guardián?_

Silenciosamente Rick abandonó la habitación y fue al fondo del pasillo, a comprar un café de una máquina expendedora. El silencio de aquel lugar le pareció perfecto. Ya era de noche y las luces de la ciudad Macross ya estaban encendidas. Rick miró por la ventana, mientras bebía sorbo a sorbo su café negro, sin azúcar. Jamás dejaría de maravillarse de los detalles de los ingenieros del SDF1, y cómo habían tenido incluso el cuidado de simular el día y la noche dentro de la nave para hacerles la vida más llevadera a los habitantes.

De pronto, de la isla de las enfermeras al otro extremo del pasillo, comenzaron a llegar hasta él las notas musicales de una canción que él bien conocía.

- ¡Minmai! – pensó, al tiempo que recargaba la frente contra el vidrio de la ventana.

_Now that I'm sure I've found  
The man in my life,  
I spend the days alone, chasing a dream.  
Why do I hope and pray that he will care?  
He never stops to see I'm even there.  
Why do I love him so?  
He lives in a cloud.  
Why can't he hear my heart, when it's shouting aloud?  
If he could only see how I feel deep inside,  
He might come home and stay here by my side,  
Here by my side... (1_)

Rick cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el frío metal de una daga le atravesaba el pecho. Siempre que pensaba en Minmai y en ese beso que había protagonizado con Kyle durante la última batalla, ese era el sentimiento que tenía en su corazón. Un frío que le congelaba las entrañas al pensar en todo lo que pudo haber sido y todo lo que jamás fue.

- Tu siempre has sido un sueño para mí, Minmai… te he perseguido durante tanto tiempo… ¿Y para qué¿Realmente te importa¿Te importó alguna vez? Pero siento que no puedo dejar de amarte… siento que… tú eres a lo único a lo que puedo aspirar en esta vida… si tan solo Kyle no estuviera cerca y tú quisieras darme la oportunidad…

Rick fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una de las enfermeras que se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro, sobresaltándolo un poco.

- Lamento interrumpirlo teniente, pero la hora de visita está por terminar y creo que las personas en la habitación de la comandante Hayes están pasando un—muy buen rato, por así decirlo. Ella necesita descansar…

- Bueno, - respondió Rick defensivamente. - ¿Y qué quiere que yo haga¿Qué entre y los corra a todos?

La enfermera retrocedió, sorprendida por la respuesta tan agresiva de Rick, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error y comenzó a disculparse.

- Lo siento, no quise… es que yo—

- No se preocupe teniente. Solo pensé en avisarle que les voy a pedir que se retiren… lamento haberlo interrumpido.

La enfermera se retiró y Rick se odio a sí mismo. Cada vez que pensaba en Minmai se trasformaba en esa persona agresiva e irracional y aquello no le gustaba. Esta vez había sido la enfermera la victima de su frustración, pero Rick sabía que generalmente era Lisa quien debía lidiar con aquello.

- ¿Y si fuera a buscarla? – pensaba mientras se dirigía de regreso al cuarto de Lisa. – Tal vez quiera verme… ya han pasado meses desde la última vez que nos vimos y tal vez—bueno, podría intentarlo…

Rick tuvo que detenerse en la puerta de la habitación, pues las chicas iban de salida, conversando animadamente entre ellas. Ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia en el pasillo. Detrás de ellas salió Max, quien se detuvo a despedirse de él.

- Bueno Rick, cuida muy bien a la comandante.

- Creo que ella bien puede cuidarse sola. – Rick respondió, todavía sintiéndose frustrado.

Max parpadeó un par de veces, sin poder comprender la actitud de Rick.

- Si, definitivamente puede hacerlo sin problemas. – El siempre diplomático Max respondió sin perder la calma. - ¡En fin! Te veo pronto jefe. ¡Que pases una buena noche!

Max se alejó y Rick lo miró perderse hacia el fondo del pasillo. Se quedó de pie ahí por unos momentos, moviendo su taza de café, sin atreverse a entrar a la habitación. Hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba una canción de Minmai y el haberlo hecho lo había hecho sentir extraño.

Cuando finalmente tuvo el valor para entrar al cuarto de Lisa, ella le sonrió amistosamente. Estaba hojeando perezosamente una de las revistas que las chicas le habían llevado.

- ¡Vaya! El desaparecido ha regresado.

Rick gruñó y fue directamente al sofá, en donde escondió el rostro detrás de la pantalla de la laptop. Lisa lo miró sin entender su actitud pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario. Simplemente siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, mientras Rick seguía tecleando sin parar en la laptop.

- Tal vez alguna de las chicas dijo algo que lo molestó. – Lisa pensó.

- Mejor me voy. – Rick estaba pensando. – No me siento de muy buen ánimo y no quiero arruinar las cosas con Lisa y si me quedo se que de una u otra manera vamos a terminar peleando. No tiene caso.

El teniente se puso de pie y cerró la laptop. Lisa lo miró interrogativamente y él comenzó a hablar, sin mirarla a los ojos:

- Se hace tarde y creo que tienes que descansar, Lisa… mejor me voy yo también.

- Pero… - Lisa estaba desilusionada.

Ella estaba consiente de que Rick debía volver a su habitación y dormir en su cama. Ella no iba a forzarlo a pasar la noche en el sofá del hospital… solo que tenía la esperanza de que pudieran hablar un poco antes de que él se fuera. En todo el día no habían hecho otra cosa que trabajar en el reporte.

Rick notó que su súbito cambio de actitud había confundido a Lisa. Suspiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse y fue al lado de la comandante y se sentó en la cama. Lisa lo miró a los ojos, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Vas a estar bien? – Rick le preguntó con genuino interés. - ¿No necesitas nada antes de que me vaya?

- No… todo está bien Rick… y te agradezco que hayas estado aquí conmigo todo el día. Realmente no debiste de haberte molestado. Supongo que tienes mejores maneras de aburrirte que el pasar el día encerrado en un cuarto de hospital conmigo.

Rick negó con la cabeza.

- Hey, si de todas maneras me voy a aburrir, es mejor aburrirme con alguien conocido¿no?

Lisa soltó una risita con aquel comentario tan típico de Hunter. Aun sin proponérselo, él también sonrió y la nube de frustración que le oprimía el corazón pareció hacerse menos densa.

- Te veo en la mañana.

- No es necesario, Rick… en serio, si tienes otras cosas que hacer o si—

- Aquí estaré. – El le sonrió, tratando de aparentar una calma que estaba lejos de sentir. – Espero que descanses bien esta noche, Lisa… las enfermeras estarán al pendiente de ti¿de acuerdo?

- Si, gracias.

Rick la miró a los ojos y súbitamente sintió que se ahogaba en ese mar color esmeralda, en ese par de estrellas que lo observaban con atención.

- Duerme bien Rick… descansa y—muchas gracias por ayudarme con el reporte.

- De nada.

Rick se puso de pie sin romper el contacto visual. Dentro de él sentía el impulso de darle un abrazo, de decirle que le agradecía todo lo que ella hacía por él, cómo lo trataba y todo lo que ella lo motivaba, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se limitó a sonreírle levemente y salió de la habitación.

o O o

* * *

-

Lisa estuvo varios segundos observando la puerta cerrada por donde Rick acababa de salir. Por más esfuerzos que hacía, simplemente no podía entender a aquel hombre. Era demasiado complejo como para poder comprenderlo. Lisa suspiró, sintiéndose un poco frustrada sin saber por qué. Acarició con cariño la cabeza peluda de su caballo de peluche y sonrió con tristeza.

- Al menos tú te vas a quedar conmigo hoy¿verdad¡Ay pequeñín! No sabes lo que daría por poder entender un poco de lo que pasa por la mente de Rick Hunter… lo más triste del asunto es que tengo la vaga sensación de que la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera él sabe que es lo que pasa por su cabeza.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que Lisa soltara una risita divertida. Siguió hojeando su revista sin muchas ganas, sintiéndose adormilada y cansada una vez más.

- Hubiera preferido que me trajeran un buen libro. – Pensó.

Y al dar vuela a la página ahí, de cuerpo completo, en toda su gloriosa belleza y a todo color, Minmai.

Lisa no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de disgusto, pero tampoco pudo dejar de ver aquella foto espectacular. Al pie de la misma decía que la estrella Minmai haría una serie de conciertos a beneficio de las obras de reconstrucción de Ciudad Macross.

- ¡Y adivina quién estará en primera fila! – Lisa pensó amargamente. – Bueno, supongo que la misión Sahara no podía durar para siempre… bienvenida de vuelta a la realidad, señorita Hayes. Espero que su viaje por ese mundo de fantasías e ilusiones haya sido placentero.

Lisa puso la revista a un lado y se acostó, mirando fijamente al techo. ¿Acaso Rick habría visto esa revista y eso había causado su cambio de humor tan repentino? Lisa se acomodó sobre su costado y de inmediato sus ojos se clavaron en la rosa que estaba sobre su mesita. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y abrazó a su caballito, escondiendo su rostro en el pelo del animalito.

- Al menos supongo que no le soy del todo indiferente.

Y con ese pensamiento, Lisa cayó en un sueño pesado y un tanto inquieto, provocado por los medicamentos que le estaban siendo administrados. No se percató de las enfermeras que vinieron a revisarla ni del doctor que pasó a hacer una revisión de rutina antes de cerrar el turno de la noche. Aquella medicina era suficiente para asegurar que la comandante Hayes dormiría ininterrumpidamente hasta el día siguiente.

o O o

* * *

-

No muy lejos de ahí, en las barracas, era Rick quien no podía conciliar el sueño por más esfuerzos que hacía. No podía dejar de pensar en Lisa y en la manera en cómo se había despedido de ella esa noche… aun y cuando su plan original había sido pasar la noche en el hospital con ella. ¿En qué momento las cosas habían cambiado?

- No quiero que las enfermeras piensen que Lisa y yo somos algo más que amigos, pero parece que todo el mundo ha dado por hecho que entre nosotros existe una relación más cercana… tampoco me gusta que la gente piense que tengo la obligación de cuidar a Lisa… porque para empezar, ella sería la primera que no me permitiría cuidarla. ¿Creen que soy su guardián o algo así?

Rick sabía perfectamente bien que sus pensamientos estaban totalmente fuera de lugar, pues él mismo les había dicho en el hospital que él era prácticamente la única familia que Lisa tenía… y sus actitudes definitivamente les daban la idea de qué él estaba ahí para hacerse cargo de ella. Ahí en el hospital no había sucedido nada que él no hubiera provocado.

A pesar de saberlo, él prefería engañarse y no admitir que el verdadero motivo de su fastidio había sido escuchar la canción de Minmai. En un rincón muy profundo de su corazón, por un momento se odió a sí mismo porque cada vez que Minmai se metía en su vida, era Lisa quien debía pagar los platos rotos… aunque concientemente, Rick jamás lo admitiría.

o O o

* * *

-

Cuando el teniente Hunter entró al hospital al día siguiente, ya era medio día. Había querido levantarse temprano e ir a ver a Lisa desde la mañana, pero se había quedado despierto hasta muy tarde y en la mañana no había escuchado su despertador, por lo que se quedó dormido y cuando abrió los ojos ya eran más de las 11 de la mañana. Se levantó de prisa, se dio una ducha rápida y prácticamente corrió al hospital. Pero ahora que ya estaba ahí, en el pasillo afuera de la habitación de Lisa, no se atrevía a entrar.

Durante unos minutos caminó nerviosamente de un lado al otro del pasillo, sintiendo remordimientos por su actitud de la noche anterior. Después de un tiempo respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta, cosa que no había hecho anteriormente. La voz dulce pero firme de Lisa le respondió desde el interior y él se atrevió a entrar.

- Lisa… buenos días… o tardes, más bien.

Lisa lo miró desde su cama. Estaba recargada cómodamente en sus almohadas y estaba trabajando en la laptop. Cuando lo vio entrar al cuarto, le sonrió amigablemente, pero enseguida su atención volvió a la computadora.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir. – comentó casualmente.

- No… es que se me hizo tarde, me quedé dormido.

- Que bueno que descansaste… no habías dormido bien desde hacía días, ya te lo merecías.

- Si… - Rick se pasó la mano por el cabello nerviosamente. - ¿Qué haces?

- El reporte…

Rick notó que Lisa, aunque se portaba amable con él, tenía cierta actitud distante y un tanto fría que hicieron que él se sintiera aún más mal. Sin embargo comprendía a la comandante. Él se había comportado igualmente distante con ella la noche anterior.

- ¿Y cómo vas? – Rick trataba de hacer algo de conversación.

- Bien… no he avanzado mucho, Claudia estuvo aquí en la mañana, estuvimos conversando un buen rato.

- ¿De qué?

Rick estaba algo alarmado pensando que Lisa ya le había dicho a Claudia de la manera en que se había comportado y ahora la teniente Grant lo buscaría y él era hombre muerto.

- De todo en general y de nada en particular. – Lisa dejó de trabajar y miró a Rick. – Me estaba diciendo como van los trabajos de Nueva Macross y sinceramente estoy impresionada. Supongo que en cuanto regresemos al servicio nos asignarán como grupos de apoyo a las labores de reconstrucción. Se necesita mucha seguridad en el área. Se están recibiendo grupos muy grandes de zentraedis sobrevivientes y soldados experimentados, en especial pilotos de VTs se necesitan con urgencia.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick estaba aliviado de saber que la conversación no se había enfocado a él.

Lisa había querido hablar con Claudia esa mañana, decirle lo confundida que estaba con la actitud de Rick que en un momento se comportaba como un caballero y un minuto después su actitud era fría y distante. Sin embargo había decidido que lo mejor era no llenarle la cabeza de humo a su amiga. No quería que Claudia tuviera malos sentimientos contra Rick, y sabiendo que su amiga la consideraba su hermana menor, ella no quería causar conflictos entre Rick y Claudia, por lo que había decidido no hacer comentarios.

- Parece ser que a los militares nos van a asignar casas modulares en un suburbio cercano al SDF1. No puedo esperar para ver los planos de la ciudad de los que Claudia estaba hablando.

- Todo suena fantástico, Lisa.

- Si… Claudia dice que el trazo de la ciudad ha sido completado y ahora se está desembarcando pieza por pieza Ciudad Macross y se está comenzando a reconstruir en torno al lago. Se están utilizando los motores del SDF1 para proporcionar la energía necesaria y se está trabajando para lograr establecer una base industrial. La idea es que Nueva Macross sea un centro económico urbano que llegue a convertirse en la sede del nuevo gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Rick escuchaba con atención, pero no hacía comentarios. Se preguntaba si aun en el hospital, lo único que le interesaba a Lisa eran esos asuntos oficiales.

- ¿Y pasaron toda la mañana hablando sobre eso?

- Bueno… no en realidad… Claudia tenía que regresar al puente. Pero poco más tarde vino Miriya.

Un imperceptible gesto de terror apareció en el rostro de Rick por una milésima de segundo. Si Lisa había hablado con Miriya, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran nulas.

- ¿Y que dice nuestra Zentraedi favorita? – Rick trató de ser casual.

- Estábamos hablando… ella dice… que no se siente muy bien, Rick.

- Si bueno, después de la misión Sahara creo que todos necesitamos un descanso. Miriya y Max trabajaron demasiado, supongo que también influye el hecho de que Miriya no está acostumbrada a la atmósfera terrestre y todo eso, pero es una mujer fuerte y se que va a estar bien muy pronto.

- Si, supongo que si…

Lisa volvió a su trabajo en la computadora y Rick se sintió preocupado. Lisa parecía muy distante aquel día. Pero a pesar de todo sonrió cuando se percató de que la comandante mantenía su caballito a un lado de la laptop y ocasionalmente lo acariciaba mientras pensaba como redactar alguna línea particularmente complicada del reporte. Rick se acercó a la cama y sin mayor preámbulo se sentó al lado de Lisa, acercándose mucho a ella, para poder ver la pantalla de la computadora.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso¿Puedo ver como vas?

- Rick… - Lisa había sido tomada por sorpresa. – Si bueno… no he avanzado mucho pero si, revísalo. Me gustaría escuchar tu opinión y añadir tus observaciones.

Y ahí estaban otra vez, en el terreno seguro del trabajo. Parecía ser que cada vez que ellos se sentían incómodos con el otro, era el trabajo la única manera de reconciliar sus diferencias. Reanudaron la redacción del reporte, compartiendo ideas y observaciones. Rick insistió en teclear, mientras que Lisa era el cerebro creativo.

El teniente Hunter trataba de comportarse alegre y simpático, pero Lisa parecía estar actuando de una manera muy cautelosa. El cambio de humor tan drástico y repentino que Rick había tenido la noche anterior la había confundido. Él no se comportaba así cuando habían estado en la misión Sahara, pero al llegar a Macross una vez más Rick parecía volver a ser el muchacho confundido y voluble de siempre.

- Y yo se que la causa de esa actitud tiene un nombre y un apellido. – Lisa pensó.

Poco más tarde un doctor entró a la habitación acompañado de una enfermera. Era hora de revisar a Lisa, un examen completo. Rick se alejó de la cama y fue a instalarse en el sofá, llevándose la laptop consigo y fingió estar trabajando, aunque en realidad su atención estaba centrada en el médico y el examen que le estaba haciendo a Lisa. Vio como le tomó sus signos vitales, le revisó la garganta, los ojos, los oídos, le escuchó el corazón mientras la enfermera anotaba todo en el registro de pacientes. Por un momento Rick deseó estar en el lugar de aquel médico, pero se obligó a sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y clavó su vista en la pantalla de la computadora.

- Es gracioso, -pensó. – Cómo todo lo que sucedió en la Residencia Hayes ha quedado reducido a diez renglones en este reporte. Se que debe de ser algo breve y conciso, pero lo realmente importante queda fuera. Todo es tan técnico.

Cerró sus ojos y sin querer se encontró pensando en aquel masaje que Lisa le había regalado una noche. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar sin control y sintió mariposas en el estómago. Miró de soslayo a Lisa, quien respondía algunas preguntas que el doctor le estaba haciendo. Rick suspiró y comenzó a oprimir letras al azar en el teclado.

- ¿Qué posibilidades tengo con Minmai? Ella es una estrella… jamás estaría dispuesta a compartir su vida con un simple piloto, a pesar de lo que sus canciones digan. La vida real es muy diferente… anoche que escuché su canción…

Rick ya no pensaba en nada. Estuvo así por un buen rato, hasta que se percató de que el doctor y la enfermera estaban recogiendo sus cosas para retirarse. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en la pantalla de la computadora, lo único que había estado escribiendo sin siquiera notarlo era el nombre de Lisa Hayes. Borró de inmediato todo aquel texto, mientras escuchaba al doctor decirle a Lisa que había mejorado mucho y que pasaría la noche en observación, pero que no tenía ningún inconveniente para darla de alta temprano al día siguiente, si le prometía que seguiría descansando y cuidándose en su casa.

La enfermera estaba retirando el suero del brazo de Lisa y la comandante, sonriendo agradecida, le prometía al doctor que seguiría todas sus instrucciones. Rick se puso de pie cuando el médico y la enfermera salieron de la habitación y enseguida se acercó a Lisa, sonriendo con sinceridad.

- ¡Así que mañana vas a estar fuera de este lugar¡Que fantástico! Pero Lisa, escuchaste al doc, vas a tener que cuidarte mucho¿de acuerdo?

- Lo haré, Rick.

Lisa sonreía para sí misma, contenta al saber que en pocas horas podría volver a su habitación. Mientras tanto se frotaba el brazo, en el lugar en donde había estado el suero. Le dolía un poco y Rick lo notó.

- ¿Estás bien¿Te duele?

- No… solo un poquito, pero ya se pasará.

Rick se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama y tomó el brazo de Lisa; el lugar en donde había estado la aguja del suero estaba irritado, como si fuera un moretón. Rick lo cubrió con sus dedos y comenzó a masajearlo con cuidado. Lisa le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y llena de cariño.

- Gracias Rick… por todo lo que haces por mí.

- No me lo agradezcas Lisa… porque ahora que ya vas a volver a casa, me voy a asegurar de que sigas las ordenes del doctor al pie de la letra… y estoy seguro de que entonces me vas a mandar a corte marcial, comandante.

- Si, - Lisa se rió. – Es muy probable…

Rick bajó la mirada, lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a tomar responsabilidad por Lisa. Aquello se sentía correcto, pero desde el día anterior se había encontrado a sí mismo asustado ante la idea de ser responsable por ella… a pesar de que él mismo había tomado esas responsabilidades por su propia mano. Lisa jamás le había impuesto nada, ella era una mujer fuerte e independiente que no lo necesitaba a él. Ella no necesitaba un héroe que la rescatara porque ella misma era toda una heroína. Sin embargo el hecho de estar con ella y ayudarla cuando las cosas se ponían mal era algo que a Rick le daba grandes satisfacciones.

Rick tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados con respecto a Lisa e incluso a Minmai desde que habían vuelto de la Misión Sahara. El haber pasado tanto tiempo a solas con Lisa le había dado la oportunidad de conocer al ser humano, a la mujer detrás del uniforme. Ahora la conexión que sentía con Lisa era fuerte y profunda… mucho más fuerte y profunda que la que alguna vez podría llegar a sentir con Minmai.

Minmai… a ella jamás la había llegado a conocer realmente. Él no podía decir que había llegado con ella a los niveles de intimidad emocional a los que había llegado con Lisa. Minmai siempre había sido una relación superficial, sin mucho fondo. Jamás habían tenido conversaciones significativas, jamás habían compartido sus miedos y sus frustraciones… sus sueños tal vez, pero eran sueños que parecían llevarlos en direcciones opuestas.

Sin embargo¿Por qué sentía ese amor tan ciego e incondicional por Minmai? Cuando se habían despedido antes de la última batalla, Rick se había resignado a que aquello era el adiós, él bien lo sabía. ¿Entonces porqué no se atrevía a cerrar ese capítulo y a continuar con su vida? Tal vez porque sentía que al cerrarlo, muchas cosas cambiarían. Tendría que admitir cosas que todavía no estaba listo para aceptar o para enfrentar… renunciar a Minmai significaba renunciar a un pasado que era mucho más simple que el presente que estaba viviendo y aun no se sentía lo suficientemente maduro para aceptar tales responsabilidades.

Hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado varios minutos en los que él había estado completamente en silencio. Lisa lo observaba, recargada en sus almohadas, con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios y ojos entrecerrados. Él se percató de que aun mantenía su brazo en sus manos y seguía acariciándola en el lugar en donde había estado el suero. Aquello parecía haber tenido un efecto muy calmante en la comandante.

- Yo… ¿no te estoy lastimando? – Fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió para romper el silencio del momento.

- No Rick… está bien, gracias… de pronto te fuiste muy lejos.

- Si… - Rick se puso de pie y fue al sofá donde estaba la computadora. – Es que… no, no es nada… seguía pensando en el reporte. Ya casi está listo.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que Rick no estaba siendo totalmente honesto con ella, sin embargo ¿Cómo podía juzgarlo cuando ella jamás había sido honesta con él?

El día continuó sin grandes sobresaltos. Una enfermera le trajo la comida a Lisa y Rick bajó a la cafetería del hospital a comprarse su propia comida. Después continuaron con el reporte, el cual estuvo finalmente terminado antes de que trajeran la cena para la comandante, quien finalmente parecía haber recuperado su apetito.

Rick notó que el color estaba volviendo a su rostro y que se veía más animada y sonreía más a pesar de los pocos motivos que él le daba para sonreír. Lisa parecía de buen humor y aunque era obvio que ella sabía que Rick no estaba en el mejor humor del mundo, hacía lo que podía para mantener la conversación en un territorio neutral que no fuera a prestarse a discusiones ni peleas. Ella sentía que el hecho de haber vuelto a Ciudad Macross había tenido un efecto negativo en Rick, y no podía culparlo. Después de todo Minmai estaba ahí y el tener a la persona amada tan cercana y a la vez tan lejana era suficiente para que cualquier persona se sintiera confundida… Lisa sabía de eso.

Por eso le sorprendió a Lisa cuando, ya en la noche, Rick le pidió que se moviera en la cama, que le hiciera un espacio. Ella lo hizo y el teniente se sentó a su lado, recargándose en la cabecera y mirando a Lisa con interés.

- ¿Porqué no me cuentas más de cuando eras pequeña, Lisa? – él le preguntó, tomándola por sorpresa.

- ¿Porqué el súbito interés, Hunter?

- No es un súbito interés, tú lo sabes, Hayes. – él le sonrió.

Lisa no sabía que decir. Esas eran las actitudes de Rick que realmente la tomaban desprevenida. Él tenía cambios de humor que la hacían perder la paciencia, era experto en convertir cualquier tema de conversación en una discusión y había dominado a la perfección el arte de sacarla de sus casillas. Pero también era bueno cuando se trataba de tomarla desprevenida y con la guardia baja y ese era el aspecto de la personalidad de Rick Hunter que más la enfurecía.

- Creo que no te puedo decir nada más de lo que ya te dije cuando estábamos en la casa, Rick…

El teniente sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Lisa de una manera casual, quitándole con cuidado los mechones que caían sobre su rostro. Lisa todavía tenía un vendaje en la frente y los dedos de Rick jugueteaban con él. Él la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada llena de cariño que hizo que Lisa sintiera, por un momento, que todo iba a estar bien entre ellos.

- Lamento haberme portado como lo hice anoche. – Le dijo con suavidad. – No me sentía muy bien y el hecho de que hubiera tanta gente en la habitación… creo que me dio una jaqueca.

- No te preocupes, Rick… necesitabas ir a descansar.

- Si… estaba muy cansado. Lisa… ¿me perdonas?

Lisa lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin tener idea de lo qué él estaba hablando.

- ¿Perdonarte¿Qué hiciste?

Rick se rió suavemente cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Lisa. Sacudió la cabeza y habló, sin poder mirarla los ojos.

- Pues no se… a veces siento que soy demasiado injusto contigo… que te hago enojar simplemente por diversión… siento que… no se, que me porto como un tonto contigo y se que no es bueno pero… no lo se.

- En eso tienes razón. – Admitió Lisa.

- Pero jamás lo hago por molestarte, Lisa… - Rick la miró y sonrió divertido. – Es solo que… te ves muy…_ simpática_ cuando estás enojada.

"_Simpática"_ no era la palabra que él hubiera querido utilizar, pensó.

- Simpática es lo mismo que chistosa… y chistosa es lo mismo que ridícula. – Lisa respondió con cierta nota de diversión en su voz.

- ¡Claro que no!

- No te preocupes, Hunter. – Lisa trató de evitar un bostezo, pero sin éxito. – Supongo que es terapéutico para ambos… solo tratemos de no abusar¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

Lisa cerró los ojos, pensando en que Rick realmente sabía como sorprenderla con sus pensamientos tan aleatorios. Ella jamás sabía que era lo que él estaba pensando o lo que él le diría a continuación. Rick era todo un enigma para ella. Una verdadera caja de sorpresas.

La medicina estaba haciendo efecto otra vez y Lisa ni siquiera hizo el intento de permanecer despierta. Sabía que Rick se iría pronto, pero el hecho de quedarse dormida así, mientras él estaba a su lado, acariciándole el cabello, era una idea demasiado tentadora como para dejarla ir. Ella se permitió a sí misma relajarse y disfrutar del calor y la cercanía de su teniente Hunter, mientras pudiera.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él se percatara de que Lisa ya estaba profundamente dormida. La miró con curiosidad y sin poder contenerse, con cuidado e infinita ternura trazó con la yema de sus dedos el contorno del rostro de Lisa… su barbilla, su nariz… su boca.

- Cuando los Zentraedi atacaron la Tierra y pensé que te había perdido, Lisa… tú fuiste el primer pensamiento que vino a mi mente cuando vi nuestro planeta bajo la Lluvia de la Muerte. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloré, Lisa… fue imposible contener esas lágrimas, a pesar de que me encontraba con Minmai y de que—pero el solo hecho de pensar que te había perdido…

Rick la contempló por un largo tiempo, sin querer perturbar su sueño, sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella. Estaba tan absorto en ella que ni siquiera podía pensar en nada, su mente estaba en blanco y no se percató del tiempo que había pasado.

- Lisa… - finalmente pensó. – Cuando te rescaté de la Base Alaska y tú me dijiste que podríamos ser los únicos sobrevivientes, yo pensé que eso no era tan malo… mientras esté contigo, cualquier cosa parece soportable. En ese momento, al calor de la batalla que acababa de terminar estuve a punto de decirte algo… pero no lo hice porque la canción de Minmai me interrumpió pero… ¿Y si lo hubiera hecho¿Qué tan diferentes serían las cosas entre nosotros ahora?

Rick seguía acariciando el cabello de Lisa, sin apartar sus ojos de su rostro. Aquella mujer le gustaba muchísimo y eso era algo que él no podía negar.

Finalmente se puso de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza y sintiéndose muy confundido.

- ¡Me duele la cabeza, ya no quiero saber nada!

Miró a Lisa una vez más y caminó resueltamente hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero cuando su mano se posó sobre la perilla de la misma, él se detuvo en seco y miró a la comandante sobre su hombro. Se veía tan tranquila y tan hermosa durmiendo en esa cama. Rick no podía obligarse a sí mismo a salir de aquella habitación dejándola sola otra vez, como la noche anterior. Lentamente regresó sobre sus pasos y fue por una almohada y una manta de las extras que habían en el cuarto. Se instaló en el sofá, de tal manera que pudiera observar a Lisa y apagó la luz de la lámpara.

Aun en la oscuridad él podía distinguir los rasgos y facciones en el rostro de su comandante. Así de bien la conocía. Pasó un buen rato mirándola en la oscuridad, escuchando su respiración tranquila y rítmica y pensando en lo mucho que ella significaba para él.

- Yo siempre he vivido mi vida sólo, jamás necesité de nadie para salir adelante. No lo niego, la soledad es una mala compañera pero al menos es fiel… es que no lo entiendo, un día mi vida cambió totalmente… y ese fue el día en que tu entraste en mi vida, _comadreja parlanchina_… - Rick sonrió con cariño. - ¿En qué momento te volviste tan indispensable para mi, Lisa Hayes? Jamás en mi vida había tenido a nadie que se preocupara por mi de la manera como tú lo haces… tú me motivas a ser una mejor persona, un mejor piloto… me inspiras, incluso me empujas cuando tienes que hacerlo… Lisa, hasta en esos momentos en que el mundo entero simplemente colapsó, fuiste TÚ quien estuvo a mi lado… ¿Por qué te interesas tanto en mí¿Qué significa esto?

Rick cerró los ojos tratando de meditar sus propias palabras, sin embargo su mente se puso en blanco y sin siquiera percatarse de ello, cayó en un sueño profundo y relajado del que no despertó en toda la noche.

o O o

* * *

-

Temprano en la mañana Lisa abrió los ojos y se estiró perezosamente. Sentía que el cuerpo le dolía y ya no quería estar en esa cama de hospital. Se alegró al recordar que ese día la darían de alta, pero se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Rick, quien dormía plácidamente en el sofá, como si aquel fuera la cama más cómoda del mundo.

- ¿Rick? – Lisa se preguntó en voz alta. – Pero… ¿Qué está haciendo…¿Se quedó aquí toda la noche?

El sonido de su voz pareció despertar al joven piloto, quien entreabrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces, se estiró y bostezo. Enseguida se rascó la cabeza mientras hablaba incoherentemente entre dientes. Lisa no pudo menos que reír un poco al verlo despertar de esa manera. Rick abrió los ojos y la miró todavía adormilado.

- ¡La estoy escuchando, comandante¡No se ría de mí! - Rick gruñó juguetonamente.

- Lo siento. – Lisa sonrió divertida. – Es sólo que te ves muy… _simpático_ cuando te despiertas.

- Bueno, simpático es lo mismo que chistoso y chistoso es lo mismo que ridículo. – Rick se sentó en el sofá y le guiñó el ojo, siguiéndole el juego.

- Eso es cierto.

Rick se rió y se acercó a la cama de Lisa, se sentó en la orilla de la misma y comenzó a tallarse los ojos, tratando de despertarse completamente.

- Bueno, pues te van a dar de alta en un rato, Lisa. Supongo que solo van a hacer los últimos exámenes, como me los hicieron a mi cuando estuve en este lugar. Estaba pensando, si no te molesta, que tal vez mientras tanto pueda ir a tu habitación y traerte algo de ropa… o tal vez prefieras que llame a Claudia o a Miriya para que lo hagan, pero como ellas seguramente están en servicio…

- Está bien Rick… si tu lo hicieras te lo agradecería mucho.

- De acuerdo… entonces déjame ir a hablar con el doctor y volveré en una hora. También quiero tomar un baño, porque lo necesito. Te prometo que no tardo. De todas maneras aquí te quedas en buena compañía. – Rick le puso el caballo de peluche en las manos.

Lisa le sonrió y Rick le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Entonces… la clave de acceso a mi habitación es la misma que tenía en el Sahara. –Lisa le informó.

- Muy bien. Entonces no tardo.

Y sin más preámbulo Rick salió de la habitación, mientras que Lisa lo despedía con una sonrisita y un movimiento de su mano. Casi inmediatamente las enfermeras entraron para informarle que algunos exámenes de rutina eran requeridos y que después estaría libre de irse a casa.

Rick fue a su habitación a bañarse y a cambiarse; enseguida fue a la de Lisa para recoger algo de ropa para ella. Aquello tenía un aire de familiaridad y confianza que lo hacía sentir seguro.

Ahora que mirar dentro del guardarropa de Lisa era algo que él no pensaba que alguna vez haría en su vida. Mientras lo hacía no podía evitar recordar las palabras de Lisa aquel día en que la conoció cara a cara: _"No se cual sea tu problema en particular, pero no se ve bien que visites las tiendas de ropa para dama"_. Rick se rió, pensando que ahora estaba, de hecho, curioseando nada más ni nada menos que en el guardarropa de la Comandante Hayes. Se sorprendió al descubrir que la mayoría de la ropa que Lisa guardaba ahí eran uniformes militares. Había muy poca ropa civil.

Finalmente, después de que se obligó a no ver más de lo que debía, eligió para Lisa un conjunto informal y cómodo de ropa deportiva. Antes de cerrar el guardarropa, no pudo evitar el mirar un poco a los vestidos formales de la comandante, que no eran muchos, pero Rick se encontró fantaseando sobre Lisa vistiéndolos. Estaba seguro de que ella luciría increíblemente hermosa en cualquiera de ellos.

Mientras ponía la ropa de Lisa dentro de una mochila, no podía dejar de mirar alrededor de su habitación. Todo era austero, pero tenía cierta calidez que no pasaba desapercibida y le daba a Rick un sentido de familiaridad y pertenencia. Aquella habitación era como Lisa, sin duda alguna.

En ese momento un mensajero llegó con una bolsa de papel. Rick la recibió, pagó y le agradeció. Había hecho el pedido antes de salir de su casa y había llegado justo a tiempo. Rick llevó la bolsa a la cocina y durante 20 minutos trabajó afanosamente, preparando el desayuno para Lisa. Quería que ella comiera algo mejor que las raciones de la RDF y la comida para enfermos del hospital.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, volvió a toda prisa a encontrarse con la comandante en el hospital.

Rick entró a la habitación justo en el momento en que el médico y la enfermera se retiraban. El doctor se detuvo al lado de Rick y le sonrió:

- Bien, ya hemos dado de alta a la comandante. – le dijo, al tiempo que le entregaba unos papeles a la enfermera. – Todavía va a tener que tomar medicamento y estar en reposo por unos días, pero ya pasó el peligro. Reaccionó muy bien al tratamiento y su recuperación fue increíble.

- ¿Entonces ya se puede ir a casa?

- En este instante. – El doctor sonrió.

- ¡Gracias doc! – Rick le estrechó cordialmente la mano.- Le agradezco mucho sus atenciones.

El doctor asintió y se alejó de ahí. El teniente Hunter se dio cuenta de que Lisa no estaba en la cama y supuso, correctamente, que estaría en el baño. Fue hasta allá y escuchó el agua de la ducha corriendo.

- ¡Lisa! – llamó a la puerta. – Aquí está tu ropa… ¿Dónde te la dejo?

- ¡Oh…! - ¿Podrías ponerla por dentro del baño? – Lisa le contestó.

Aquella escena le resultaba extrañamente familiar a Rick. Lo mismo había sucedido cuando él y Minmai habían quedado atrapados en el depósito de carga del SDF1 y ella… ¿Por qué siempre tenía que volver a pensar en Minmai?

Rick entreabrió la puerta del baño y con cuidado introdujo la mochila con una mano, dejándola en el suelo y sin atreverse a mirar. Luego fue a sentarse en el sillón y alargó la mano para tomar una revista que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Comenzó a hojearla distraídamente, esperando que Lisa terminara de tomar su baño. De pronto se detuvo cuando vio la imagen de Minmai en toda su gloria en una de las páginas de aquella revista.

- ¡Minmai! – murmuró entre dientes. - ¡Vaya!

Sus ojos brillaron cuando vio aquella fotografía. Hacía ya muchas semanas que no veía a Minmai y aparentemente, de acuerdo a la nota de la revista, había estado muy ocupada con su nuevo disco y preparando una serie de presentaciones a beneficio de la reconstrucción de la ciudad Macross. Rick sonrió, pensando que probablemente podría asistir a alguna de esas presentaciones… pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando leyó el nombre de Kyle en el artículo y sus declaraciones en contra de la RDF.

- ¿Es esto lo único que sabe hacer este tipo? – Rick estaba molesto. - ¡Si no sabe lo que dice mejor debería de mantener su bocota cerrada! Solo nosotros, quienes estamos dentro del ejército, sabemos los esfuerzos que en realidad se están llevando a cabo… ¿Cómo puede venir este inútil a decir estas mentiras como si fueran la verdad absoluta en el universo?

Rick cerró la revista y la arrojó al cesto de basura. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a la ventana, todavía con una expresión de disgusto en el rostro.

- ¿Qué ve Minmai en ese tipo? Ella tiene convicciones más profundas que esas… ¿Por qué todas las mujeres parecen estar fascinadas con Kyle¡Ni siquiera Lisa fue inmune a sus encantos!

Aquel pensamiento lo hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago. Él sabía de la relación tan estrecha entre Kyle y Minmai y no se engañaba sobre lo que era tan obvio, el hecho de que detrás de su cariño fraternal de "primos" había una relación mucho más… intima. Él recordaba aquella declaración que Kyle había hecho en el hospital, diciendo que solo esperaba el momento oportuno para pedirle matrimonio a Minmai. Aquello lo había hecho sentir mal, pero aquella noche en el mirador, él había terminado pensando en Lisa… en la ausente Lisa que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, en la Base Alaska.

- _Delta 1 a Skull 1_. ¿Me escucha, teniente Hunter?

Rick parpadeó, como si despertara de un sueño y se encontró con Lisa, que lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Dónde estás, Rick?

El teniente sacudió la cabeza y se frotó las sienes al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

- Es que… estaba recordando… olvídalo, no tiene importancia.

Lisa estaba ocupada poniendo sus pertenencias dentro de la mochila. Rick la observaba moverse alrededor de la habitación. Sus movimientos eran lentos pero ya se veía mucho mejor. Él se alegró de haber elegido ese conjunto para Lisa, pues el color del mismo resaltaba sus ojos esmeralda y su cabello color miel.

- Déjame ayudarte con eso. – Rick tomó la mochila. – Bueno… ¿nos vamos?

- Si… - Lisa miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nada hiciera falta. – Vámonos.

Rick abrió la puerta para ella y sonrió con ternura cuando vio a Lisa tomar su rosa blanca en la mano antes de salir de la habitación. Aquella flor ya no estaba en sus mejores momentos, pero aun así Lisa la sostenía como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Le sonrió a Rick y le mostró la flor.

- La voy a poner en agua en mi habitación.

- Pero Lisa, si ya está marchita.

- No… todavía no.

Lisa salió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Rick la miró y suspiró, pensando otra vez en lo poco que él le daba a Lisa y lo mucho que ella parecía apreciarlo. Pensó en conseguirle una docena de rosas, aunque enseguida supo que en esos tiempos aquello era poco menos que una misión imposible. Al percatarse de que Lisa ya casi salía del pasillo, Rick corrió a su lado y galantemente le ofreció su brazo para que se apoyara en él. Lisa le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y ambos salieron del hospital, dirigiéndose a la habitación de la comandante Hayes.

o O o

* * *

(1) **"THE MAN IN MY LIFE"** _(Lynn Minmai) – Traducción:_ "Ahora que estoy segura de haber encontrado al hombre de mi vida, paso los días sola, persiguiendo un sueño. ¿Por qué tengo esperanzas y rezo por qué a él le importe? Si el jamás se detiene siquiera para ver que yo estoy ahí. ¿Por qué lo amo tanto? Él vive en una nube. ¿Por qué no puede escuchar a mi corazón que grita a todo pulmón? Si tan sólo el pudiera ver lo que siento en mi interior, tal vez vendría a casa y se quedaría aquí a mi lado… aquí a mi lado.

* * *


	10. Capítulo 10

**LAMENTACIÓN DE OTOÑO**

**por Evi**

**o**

* * *

-

**CAPITULO X**

**o**

El teniente Hunter abrió la puerta de la habitación de la comandante Hayes y le hizo una reverencia al momento en que ella entró. Lisa soltó una risita divertida y vio como Rick prácticamente arrojaba su mochila sobre el sofá y corría a la cocineta.

- ¡Directita al comedor, señorita Hayes! – escuchó que le decía. – El desayuno está listo.

- ¿Desayuno? – los ojos de Lisa brillaron. – Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, porque la gente tiene que comer de vez en cuando. – Rick se asomó. – Y al parecer la comandante no siempre recuerda proveer su alimentación básica para el mantenimiento de la vida.

Lisa se rió otra vez, reconociendo en las palabras de Rick muchas de las que ella había utilizado para el reporte. Fue y se sentó en la barra de la cocineta para ver como Rick trabajaba afanosamente en preparar todo para el desayuno.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Nop… todo está bajo control. – Él le guiñó el ojo. - ¿No vas a ir al comedor?

Lisa se encogió de hombros. Le gustaba sentarse en la barra, era más acogedor que la mesa de su pequeño comedor.

- Bien, entonces comeremos aquí… es increíble que las habitaciones de los oficiales tengan tantas comodidades, las de los pilotos apenas y tienen espacio suficiente para la cama y un pequeño escritorio. No son apropiadas para alguien que sufra claustrofobia.

- Pronto ya no tendrás que sufrir por eso, Rick… no creo que falte mucho para que el RDF nos asigne nuestras propias casas en el sector militar de la Nueva Ciudad Macross.

- Cierto, pero aun entonces te apuesto que tu casa va a ser el doble de grande que la mía.

- Tal vez… pero eso no es un beneficio, si piensas en ello… voy a tener que limpiar mucho más que tu.

Rick se rió y puso frente a Lisa el desayuno.

- Bien señorita Hayes… le preparé un poco de avena, porqué recordé que cuando estábamos en su casa usted mencionó que ese era su desayuno favorito cuando era una niña… algo de jugo de naranja, fruta, pan tostado y mi famoso café Hunter. Las cosas no pueden ser mejores que esto.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa sonreía agradecida. – Tú… te acordaste.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo hice! – él se sentó frente a ella en la barra, con su propio plato de avena. – Hacía mucho que no preparaba avena, pero creo que quedó bien. La endulcé con miel, como dijiste que te gustaba.

- ¡Oh Rick! No había comido esto desde… desde hace muchos años.

Lisa probó una cucharada de su avena y Rick la observó expectante, casi conteniendo el aliento. Ella cerró los ojos como para captar mejor el sabor y sonrió de oreja a oreja al tiempo que dejaba escapar una exclamación de absoluta aprobación.

- ¡Hmmmm¡Deliciosa!

- Me alegro. – Rick sonrió y comenzó a comerse su plato de cereal. – Si, no está mal.

- Espero que hayas preparado más porque pienso comerme una olla entera de avena.

- Hay un poco más en la estufa, pero no te preocupes, cuando quieras más solo avísame y con gusto vendré a prepararla.

- ¡Vaya, vaya¿No será que el teniente está tratando de sobornarme para conseguir un ascenso? – Lisa bromeó.

- Pues no sabía que a la comandante Hayes se le podía comprar con un plato de avena… en todo caso, todo se vale cuando se trata de conseguir una casa más grande.

Lisa se rió, comentando que en tal caso era a Claudia a quien debería de estar sobornando y no a ella.

En el transcurso del desayuno, ambos comenzaron a conversar sobre el destino de lo que ya era llamado oficialmente el _"Acervo Hayes",_ todo lo que se había rescatado de la residencia familiar de Lisa. Había que revisarlo, clasificarlo, decidir que se iba a hacer con él. Ella le comentó que era su intención donar la mayoría de ese material a algún museo que pudiera ser abierto en la Nueva Macross, para que la mayor cantidad posible de personas pudieran tener acceso al acervo cultural de los Hayes.

Rick sonrió, pensando en un edificio de arquitectura neoclásica con la inscripción "_Museo Hayes_" sobre la entrada y algún indescifrable lema en latín. La idea de Lisa le pareció estupenda y en realidad no lo sorprendió demasiado, ya que él mejor que nadie sabía que ella era una persona generosa que no iba a guardar el acervo familiar solo para ella.

Sin embargo Lisa le comentó que había algunas cosas que si pensaba conservar… recuerdos de familia que eran muy especiales para ella. Rick le sugirió que tal vez podrían pasar los pocos días que les quedaban de licencia, clasificando el material. Cuando hizo la sugerencia, pensó que en realidad ellos no parecían tener vida propia… cuando no tenían trabajo, se lo inventaban.

A Lisa pareció agradarle la idea y el hecho de que Rick se hubiera ofrecido como voluntario para ayudarla significaba mucho para ella. La comandante Hayes, siempre impaciente, sugirió que comenzaran con la clasificación en el acto, pero la mirada de advertencia que Rick Hunter le dirigió la hizo recordar que el doctor le había ordenado que se cuidara y descansara. Al final Rick fue a la bodega en donde estaba almacenado el material y trajo algunas cajas a la habitación de Lisa: aquellas que contenían fotos y los videos caseros de los Hayes.

Al principio él estaba nervioso, pensando en como podría reaccionar Lisa a aquellas fotos y videos. Antes de abrir las cajas le dijo que si no estaba segura de querer seguir adelante con aquello, ese era el momento de detenerse, pero Lisa parecía estar de muy buen humor aquel día y le dijo que en realidad era algo que tarde o temprano debía hacer y era mejor hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Rick también le preguntó si quería que él se quedara, porque comprendía que era algo muy íntimo de ella y no quería importunarla, pero la mirada en los ojos de Lisa cuando le respondió fue más elocuente que sus palabras. Ella quería que él estuviera a su lado.

Comenzaron por ver todas las fotografías que había en una de la caja de seguridad. Algunas de ellas eran muy antiguas, de diferentes miembros del Clan Hayes, todos en uniformes militares que Rick reconoció de varias guerras. Aquello era todo un archivo histórico visual. Lisa le explicaba a Rick quien era cada personaje y su parentesco con ella. Era obvio que el Almirante Hayes se había asegurado de que ella supiera todo eso, lo cual era bueno, pues Lisa tenía un árbol genealógico que le daba un soporte familiar de abolengo que Rick no tenía. La única familia que él había conocido eran sus padres y Roy, y tal vez por eso se sentía tan fascinado con la genealogía de los Hayes.

Después Lisa le mostró algunas fotografías de sus padres. Había muchas del almirante Hayes en varias etapas de su vida militar. Él, como Lisa, se había graduado de la Academia Militar con el rango de Teniente Primero y de ahí había escalado hasta la cima. Parecía que Lisa estaba siguiendo los pasos de su padre y Rick se preguntó cuanto tiempo habría de pasar antes de que ella fuera nombrada Almirante de la RDF. Sonrió ante la idea de que entonces estaría desobedeciendo las ordenes de la Almirante Hayes, lo cual lo hizo sentir importante. Lisa lo miró, sonriendo en silencio para sí, no sabía que era lo que Rick encontraba tan divertido, pero el sólo hecho de verlo sonreír la hacía sentir bien.

Rick vio al almirante Hunter en uniforme de faena, cavando trincheras, comiendo raciones del ejercito en una tienda de campaña en compañía de varios soldados, recibiendo medallas al valor, siendo promovido a rangos cada vez mayores… aquellas fotografías habían capturado poderosamente la atención de Rick por alguna razón. Él podía ver mucho del almirante Donald Hayes en su hija. La misma entrega, la misma pasión, el mismo espíritu de lucha y de servicio. Al ver esas fotos comprendió muchas de las cosas que él admiraba tanto de Lisa y en silencio se prometió que iba a esforzarse por ser un soldado tan bueno como el almirante Hayes lo había sido… aunque él jamás aspiraría a tal rango.

Después pasaron a algunas fotos de los padres de Lisa. No eran muchas, pero ella se las mostró a Rick con una sonrisa en los labios y una chispa brillándole en los ojos verdes. Aquella pareja se veía muy enamorada y aquello hizo que Rick sintiera un calorcito especial en el pecho. Cuando el almirante Hayes estaba con su esposa, en aquellas fotos, parecía una persona diferente. Se veía relajado y feliz y Rick pensó que eso era lo que él anhelaba de la vida, el poder encontrar a una mujer que lo hiciera olvidarse de todo cuando estuviera con ella… alguien que lo hiciera tan feliz como el almirante Hayes se veía cuando estaba con su esposa. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que en esos momentos, sentado al lado de Lisa en el sofá de su departamento, él tenía en el rostro la misma sonrisa que Donald Hayes tenía en esas fotografías.

Y finalmente había algunas fotos en donde aparecía Lisa… Lisa cuando era bebé, Lisa de pequeñita, Lisa en su uniforme en su primer día de escuela, Lisa con sus padres en las afueras de la residencia Hayes… se veía tan bonita, era una niña preciosa, risueña, alegre… Lisa montando a caballo con su padre… Lisa tocando el piano, bajo la mirada complacida de su madre… Lisa acariciando a un precioso labrador dorado… Lisa riendo a carcajadas mientras una parvada de periquitos australianos de todos colores se posaban sobre de ella.

Pero súbitamente las fotografías terminaban…

- ¿Esas son todas? – preguntó Rick con visible desencanto.

- Si… - Lisa suspiró, todavía mirando una de las últimas fotos. – Mi mamá ya estaba muy mal para este entonces… ya la radiación y la quimioterapia estaban haciendo mella en su salud.

Rick miró la foto que Lisa sostenía y se dio cuenta de que aunque su madre sonreía, posando a lado de una Lisa de apenas 7 años, su mirada se veía triste y cansada y su rostro pálido. El teniente miró a su comandante al rostro. Lisa tenía la misma mirada triste y hermosa de su madre. El rostro de ella estaba tan cerca del de Rick, que él tuvo el impulso de salvar la distancia y besarla en la mejilla, pero se contuvo. Ella, ajena a todo, miró a Rick y sonrió.

- ¡Voy a guardar estas fotos como mi tesoro más preciado, Rick!

El le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, sin decir palabra. Pero el brillo profundo de sus ojos azules le dijo a Lisa que él estaba probablemente tan emocionado como ella con esas fotos, aunque ella no podía comprender el porqué.

Ambos estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, observando las fotografías. Luego Lisa se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocineta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Rick le preguntó.

- Bueno… si vamos a ver esos videos necesitaremos palomitas de maíz¿no le parece teniente?

Rick sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras Lisa preparaba las palomitas, Rick comenzó a poner las fotos de regreso en la caja de seguridad.

- ¡Tienes que prometerme que no te vas a reír! – Lisa hablaba desde la cocineta. – Hay cosas en esos videos que van a servirte para chantajearme de por vida.

- ¡No puedo esperar para ver todo eso! – Rick se rió.

Lisa seguía hablando, pero a Rick le emocionaba la idea de ver los videos familiares de los Hayes. Quería saber todo de Lisa, conocerla un poco más para así poder comprenderla. Jamás en la vida había sentido tanto interés por alguien, ni siquiera por Minmai… aun y cuando ella lo había llevado a conocer su ciudad y a sus padres, aquello no había sido de mucho interés para Rick… pero con Lisa las cosas eran diferentes. Se sentía fascinado por todo lo que ella le estaba mostrando.

Los videos familiares de los Hayes no eran para nada lo que Rick había esperado. Él pensaba que serían videos formales de una familia aristocrática luciendo sus mejores modales y toda la etiqueta de la alta sociedad. En lugar de eso encontró videos del almirante Hayes jugando con Lisa en la playa, un video de cuando Lisa cumplió 4 años, un video de un recital de piano de la señora Hayes, cosas tan comunes y cotidianas que hicieron que Rick sintiera como si hubiera conocido a los Hayes personalmente y de toda la vida. También había algunos videos tomados por la señora Hayes de algunas ceremonias especiales de promoción de su esposo, las cuales eran narradas con una deliciosa frescura por la madre de Lisa.

Rick solo despegaba los ojos de la pantalla para mirar a Lisa, buscando cualquier signo de dolor en ella, pero no lo encontró. Ella realmente estaba disfrutando aquellos videos. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

Hicieron un alto a medio día para ordenar algo de comida, porque sinceramente ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de cocinar. Cuando la comida llegó, comieron en la barra sin prisa, comentando todo lo que habían visto en el día. La conversación se alargó bastante tiempo, pero fue una plática bastante amigable en la que ambos se encontraron compartiendo anécdotas de su niñez y riendo a carcajadas.

Ya era tarde cuando finalmente volvieron al sofá para seguir con lo que Rick llamaba _"El Festival de Cine Hayes"_. Vieron varios videos más, los cuales fueron bastante graciosos. Lisa había sido una niña muy traviesa y eso se reflejaba en esas grabaciones. Rick notó con cierta pena que todos esos videos eran también anteriores a la muerte de la señora Hayes, tal y cómo las fotografías. Parecería que para Lisa y su padre la vida había terminado el día que la madre de Lisa había muerto y eso hacía que Rick se sintiera melancólico pensando en todas las cosas que Lisa y el almirante perdieron en esos años.

En un par de ocasiones Lisa le preguntó a Rick si no se estaba aburriendo con esos videos, pero en todas esas ocasiones él el contestó negativamente. Estaban viendo un recital de piano de su madre, cuando le volvió a preguntar. Por toda respuesta Rick le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia el, abrazándola para inmovilizarla contra su costado.

- ¡Ya estése en paz, comandante Hayes¡No me deja ver!

Lisa sonrió esa sonrisa que a Rick le encantaba y se permitió relajarse contra Rick, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del teniente y subiendo los pies al sofá. Él extendió sus brazos sobre el respaldo, permitiendo que Lisa se acurrucara contra él todo lo que quisiera. La música de piano seguía inundando el ambiente, provocando que Rick se relajara totalmente. Cerró los ojos, tratando de disfrutar más esa música tan hermosa, pero las imágenes que aquella melodía evocó en su mente eran muy diferentes de las que se podían esperar.

Comenzó a imaginarse cómo sería besar a Lisa ahí mismo, en ese sofá, en ese momento. Ella se sentía tibia y relajada contra su cuerpo y aquello le daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que lo embriagaba. Se imaginó a él mismo acariciándole el rostro a la comandante, levantando su barbilla con su dedo, para verla a los ojos y buscando sus labios con ternura… no, con desesperación. Rick sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba. El perfume que desprendía el cabello de Lisa tampoco lo estaba ayudando para sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. La música suave, el calor y el olor de Lisa, su cercanía física, la calma de aquella noche… era como si todo estuviera conspirando en su contra.

- ¿Qué se sentirá besarla sin prisas y sin presiones? – pensaba. – Sentir sus labios tan suaves… el sabor de su beso… sus manos acariciándome como lo hizo aquel día en el refugio…

Rick suspiró y se acomodó en el sofá. Lisa, todavía recargada en su hombro, sonrío al pensar que él se estaba quedando dormido y decidió no molestarlo. Pero nada más lejano de la realidad… Rick se estaba permitiendo fantasear un momento… fantasear con Lisa Hayes, con aquella mujer que él mismo se había prohibido pero que sin embargo se metía en sus pensamientos sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se imaginaba cómo se sentiría sentir el corazón de Lisa palpitando con fuerza contra su pecho, como si fuera un pajarito asustado… la manera en cómo el la abrazaría por los hombros, le acariciaría la espalda mientras sus labios hambrientos la besarían con pasión. ¿Qué se sentiría besarla en el cuello, en el lugar mismo donde su vida fluía? Rick sentía el aroma intoxicante de la comandante Hayes y aquello lo estaba haciendo perder la razón. Una vez más se encontró deseando a Lisa y aunque en lo más profundo de su mente una alarma se encendía, diciéndole que aquello era incorrecto, que él no podía tener esos pensamientos con su comandante, Rick se permitió por un momento el dejarse llevar por aquella fantasía tan placentera.

Poco a poco, y sin siquiera quererlo, Rick comenzó a caer en un sueño profundo y relajado. Lisa sintió como sus músculos comenzaban a soltarse bajo su peso, y cómo su respiración se hacía profunda y acompasada. Ella sonrió y hubiera querido quedarse ahí para siempre, pero la estática en la TV le indicó que era momento de ponerse de pie e ir a cambiar el video. Lisa se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde y era mejor enviar a Rick a dormir a su habitación, pero decidió prepararle algo de cenar. No lo iba a mandar a la cama en ayunas después de todo lo que él hacía por ella.

Lisa entró a la cocineta, justo en el momento en que Rick, suspirando profundamente en sus sueños, susurraba una sola palabra… pronunciaba un nombre, llamando a aquella persona casi con desesperación… pero ella no estuvo ahí para escucharlo.

Rick abrió los ojos adormiladamente cuando el aroma de un delicioso té herbal llegó hasta él. La primera imagen que vio, como salida de un sueño, fue el rostro de Lisa que le sonreía cariñosamente.

- ¡Hola! – lo saludó.

Él gruñó, se cubrió el rostro con el brazo y se acurrucó en los cojines.

- Rick, es tarde… mira, te preparé un poco de té y unos sándwiches… come algo para que ya te vayas a dormir a tu cuarto.

- No me quiero ir.

Rick replicó, como si fuera un niño chiquito, lo que hizo que Lisa soltara una risita divertida y se sentara a su lado, poniéndole la mano en el hombro y sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

- No te puedes quedar aquí… el sofá es muy incómodo.

- Cuando estábamos en la nave Sahara si me dejabas quedarme contigo. – Rick siguió con su juego.

- Bueno, pero allá yo era la oficial superior… ¿Qué dirían los demás oficiales si supieran que el teniente Hunter se está quedando conmigo?

- ¡Que en los departamentos de los oficiales hasta los sofás son más cómodos que las camas de los pilotos!

Lisa se rió abiertamente y Rick no pudo evitar reír también. Se quitó el brazo de encima del rostro y se incorporó, tallándose los ojos perezosamente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?

- Unos veinte minutos. – Lisa respondió casualmente mientras le servía el té. – Supongo que los videos en realidad si te estaban aburriendo.

- ¡Claro que no!

Respondió Rick, al tiempo que se encontró a si mismo admirando los movimientos finos y delicados de Lisa. Comenzó a recordar lo que había estado imaginando antes… y lo que había soñado después y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse profundamente. Le agradeció al cielo que Lisa estuviera tan concentrada en servir el té porqué no quería que lo viera así.

- Voy… voy a enjuagarme la cara.

Rick se puso de pie y salio huyendo al baño. Lisa lo siguió con la mirada y le sirvió su plato con comida. El agua del grifo corrió por un par de minutos y Rick volvió a la sala de estar con el rostro fresco.

- Siéntate Rick… es algo ligero, pero pensé que—

- ¡Está perfecto Lisa, gracias!

- Bueno, tú preparaste el desayuno, me tocaba la cena.

- Yo puedo preparar tu desayuno el día que quieras. – Rick sonrió, pero de inmediato se sonrojó al comprender el significado de aquello. – Es decir—uh… bueno…

- Yo entiendo. – Lisa asintió con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su propio sonrojo y la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en los labios.

De ahí la conversación se centró en los videos que habían visto y en lo mucho que ambos los habían disfrutado. Aun faltaban algunos más de ver y decidieron verlos en esos días que aun tenían libres. Comenzaron a planear la manera como pensaban hacer la clasificación y catalogación del Acervo Hayes en los días siguientes. También hablaron sobre el reporte que tenían que entregar y sobre varios asuntos oficiales. Ya era tarde cuando Rick se despidió de Lisa en la puerta de su habitación.

Él hubiera querido besarle en la mejilla como despedida pero no lo hizo por dos razones. Primero, besar a su oficial superior en el pasillo donde estaban localizados los departamentos de todos los oficiales no parecía ser una buena idea… y segundo, después de lo que había soñado hacía unos minutos, no podía confiar en que podría controlarse al tenerla cerca de sí y recordando el capítulo sucedido en su última noche en la residencia Hayes, él prefirió no arriesgarse.

Se despidieron amigablemente, pero guardando sus distancias. Rick le hizo un saludo antes de doblar en la esquina del pasillo y Lisa agitó su mano como despedida. Cuando ambos se vieron solos, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios. Aquel había sido un buen día para ellos.

-

* * *

-

En los siguientes días, todos los esfuerzos y todo el tiempo tanto de Lisa como de Rick estuvieron centrados en la clasificación del Acervo Hayes. El trabajo era pesado, pero Lisa había decidido que quería hacerlo ella misma. Rick no quería que ella se esforzara mucho, pero ya había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que una de las cosas que tenía en común con Lisa era esa terquedad absoluta que siempre provocaba choques entre ellos. Era inútil discutir con la teniente comandante Hayes.

El trabajo fue agotador y las horas parecían hacerse nada en cuanto ellos entraban al almacén en donde el material estaba resguardado. El resto del material cultural recolectado en la Misión Sahara estaba en una bodega separada, bajo el resguardo de la Comisión Científica, pero el Acervo Hayes era competencia exclusiva de la comandante.

Durante aquellos días la relación entre Lisa y Rick pareció recuperar la calidez y confianza que había tenido durante los días de la Misión Sahara. Aquella cordialidad se había visto dañada después de los acontecimientos sucedidos en la Residencia Hayes y el accidente que siguió a los mismos, pero ahora ambos jóvenes parecían determinados a hacer que su amistad tomara un nuevo aire. Las peleas no eran tan frecuentes y las risas comenzaron a hacerse más comunes entre ellos.

En más de una ocasión los Sterling fueron a ayudarles con el trabajo. Una ayuda que era siempre bien recibida por Lisa y Rick. Los cuatro pasaban grandes momentos de camaradería juntos y sus vínculos amistosos se hacían más fuertes y profundos mientras más pasaba el tiempo.

A veces era casi como si aquel grupo de cuatro personas en realidad estuviera conformado por dos parejas, porque aunque jamás lo admitirían, Rick y Lisa en muchos sentidos se comportaban como una verdadera pareja. Uno terminaba la frase que él otro había comenzado, muchas veces se comunicaban tan solo con un gesto o una mirada, ambos sabían cuales eran los gustos y las preferencias del otro en cuanto a comida y bebida, frecuentemente hacían comentarios y bromas que solo entre ellos entendían… si, la relación Hayes-Hunter era más estrecha y profunda de lo que ellos querían admitir y eso era algo demasiado obvio para quienes pasaban gran parte del día con ellos.

Max y Miriya sonreían e intercambiaban miradas pícaras cada vez que Lisa y Rick tenían algún detalle con el otro. Detalles que para ellos pasaban desapercibidos, pero no para el ojo vigilante de una guerrera Zentraedi que había sido entrenada para observar el comportamiento humano. El lenguaje corporal, los gestos, las miradas, todo hablaba en un idioma que Miriya sabía comprender y que Max había aprendido a leer a través de los comentarios siempre precisos y no siempre amables de su esposa.

- ¡Si Rick y Lisa pasaran más tiempo tratando de encontrar el valor para revelarse sus sentimientos y menos tiempo tratando de ocultar lo que es tan obvio, las cosas serían muy diferentes para ellos! – Le había dicho una noche a Max. - ¿Qué es lo que los detiene? Yo pensaba que ustedes, los humanos, estaban ansiosos por unir sus labios con la persona a quien aman… pero Rick y Lisa parecen ser la excepción que confirma la regla.

- Cierto. – Le había respondido Max, riendo divertido. - ¡No saben de lo que se están perdiendo! Pero ¿Sabes una cosa, Miriya? Ese tipo de personas, cuando por fin dan rienda suelta a su corazón, son las más peligrosas.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- Bueno… ¿Porqué explicártelo si puedo mostrártelo?

Max le guiñó el ojo a su esposa traviesamente y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la tomó en brazos, levantándola del suelo y llevándola a la habitación, mientras ambos reían y compartían un beso traviesamente apasionado.

-

* * *

-

La semana de descanso se había ido como agua y pronto era lunes por la mañana, el día en que la Teniente Comandante Lisa Hayes y el Escuadrón Skull al mando del Teniente Primero Rick Hunter debían presentarse ante el Consejo del SDF1 para entrarles el reporte de la Misión Sahara 1 y recibir sus nuevas asignaciones.

Los cuatro jóvenes esperaban pacientemente fuera del Salón de Consejo, vistiendo sus impecables uniformes militares. Max estaba recargado contra el muro y Miriya descansaba perezosamente en su pecho, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. Rick se paseaba impacientemente de un lado a otro del pasillo, mientras que Lisa, recargada en el muro cerca de la puerta y sosteniendo la carpeta con su reporte, no podía evitar el sentir un poco de envidia por Max y Miriya… ¡se veían tan felices!

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y una asistente les indicó que podían entrar. Una vez en el salón de consejos, los cuatro miembros de la RDF saludaron militarmente, mientras que Lisa se reportaba ante el Almirante Gloval. En aquel lugar estaban reunidas varias personas, incluyendo al Doctor Lang, al Coronel Maistroff e incluso la teniente Grant, como asistente personal del almirante. Gloval les indicó que tomaran asiento y que procedieran con el informe.

Lisa introdujo un disco en la computadora que tenía frente a sí y el reporte, incluyendo fotografías, mapas, planos y gráficas, empezó a aparecer en las enormes pantallas alrededor de la sala. Todos siguieron con atención las explicaciones de Lisa, quien les habló del terreno que habían cubierto, del material tanto militar como cultural que se había recuperado y de los trabajos que se estaban llevando a cabo para entregar todo ese material al consejo clasificado correctamente.

Hubo un interés particular de los ahí reunidos por el Acervo Hayes. Lisa les explicó en qué consistía dicho acervo y el destino que ella le pensaba dar a esa herencia familiar. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en la idea de Lisa de donar aquello a un museo, pero antes le pidieron que le permitiera a la Comisión Científica hacer una revisión del material con fines no solo científicos, sino estratégicos y de inteligencia. Después de todo, había sido propiedad de un Almirante de la RDF. Lisa accedió y se estableció que la investigación comenzaría ese mismo día, por parte del doctor Lang y su equipo.

Cuando se terminó de hacer el reporte y ya no hubo más preguntas ni comentarios, Gloval agradeció a la comandante Hayes y al Escuadrón Skull por una misión bien cumplida y enseguida, para sorpresa de Lisa y sus compañeros, el Almirante Gloval los llamó al frente, uno a uno, para entregarles sus insignias del nuevo grado que a partir de ese momento tan merecidamente ostentarían.

El cabo Miriya Parino-Sterling fue ascendida a sargento. El sargento Maximilian Sterling fue ascendido a Teniente. El Teniente Primero Rick Hunter fue ascendido a Teniente Comandante y finalmente la Teniente Comandante Lisa Hayes fue ascendida a Comandante. Aquello los tomó por sorpresa, pero fue una sorpresa muy bien recibida. Todos se sentían orgullosos y aunque tenían que actuar formales y apegados a la etiqueta militar, los cuatro tenían ganas de abrazarse y felicitarse mutuamente.

El Almirante Gloval por medio de Claudia Grant les entregó sus nuevas asignaciones. La comandante Hayes volvería a su puesto en el Centro de Comando y Control de Comunicaciones, del cual estaba a cargo. El escuadrón Skull había sido reasignado, las misiones de recuperación de material habían concluido y a partir de ese día el Skull estaría a cargo de la seguridad en la Nueva Macross y zonas aledañas. Sus misiones serían de patrullaje y apoyo a la seguridad del sector Macross. Las cosas estaban tranquilas, pero no querían problemas con los Zentraedis, por lo que una vigilancia constante era garantía de un desarrollo sostenido.

Cuando volvieron a sus lugares, Gloval pidió al Doctor Lang que hiciera un reporte del status de la Misión Científica del SDF1. Aquello era de particular interés para todos, así que la atención se centró en el doctor Lang y se hizo un silencio profundo y total cuando él comenzó a hablar:

- Después del cruento ataque total de Dolza a nuestra tierra, el planeta no está en condiciones de recuperar la cultura tan avanzada y la base tecnológica que alguna vez tuvo. – Lang comenzó, al tiempo que imágenes muy poco agradables aparecían en las pantallas. – El mundo que una vez conocimos ha desaparecido y no tenemos los recursos ni humanos, ni materiales ni naturales para reconstruirlo. Los recursos de nuestra tierra están totalmente agotados y no hay manera de recuperarlos… después del Apocalipsis que vivimos, la raza humana no puede siquiera pensar en un nuevo principio como civilización, porque simplemente no tenemos los medios que alguna vez nuestros antepasados tuvieron… en resumen, en el estado en que están las cosas, no podríamos siquiera dedicarnos a la caza, pesca o recolección.

El doctor Lang hizo una pausa dramática. Parecía que nadie en el salón de consejo estaba respirando. Después de unos angustiosos segundos, prosiguió:

- Pero aun tenemos la esperanza llamada SDF1 y la Ciudad Macross que alberga en su interior. Esta fortaleza, caballeros, representa el génesis de una humanidad devastada… nosotros somos lo único que queda de lo que alguna vez fue una civilización poderosa y orgullosa.

En las pantallas del salón se seguían proyectando imágenes para dar más impacto a las palabras del doctor Lang. Todos las observaban con atención.

- El cráter en el que el SDF1 descansa desde que cayó a la tierra hace ya varios meses ha podido ser adecuado y convertido en un lecho lacustre. Alrededor del Lago Gloval se han desembarcado lo que quedaba de la Ciudad Macross y la reconstrucción ha comenzado. Se han empezado a reestablecer los equilibrios ecológicos ahora que ya hemos podido, en tiempo record, recuperar la humedad que el planeta había perdido tras el ataque Zentraedi. Las lluvias comienzan a cesar y la tierra reverdecerá una vez más… en la Nueva Macross ya se están construyendo casas, calles, comercios y pronto comenzarán a reconstruirse las vidas de los sobrevivientes. Los motores del SDF1 se encargarán de proporcionar la energía que se requiere para que la ciudad funcione correctamente. Nuestros técnicos del SDF1 coordinarán la creación de una nueva base industrial dentro de la ciudad y la RDF se encargará de imponer el orden y la seguridad.

Lang hizo una pausa, para que sus palabras pudieran ser completamente asimiladas y comprendidas por los ahí reunidos. Después de todo era la primera vez en semanas que las tres misiones: militar, científica y civil se encontraban reunidas.

- La Nueva Macross se convertirá en un centro económico urbano en poco tiempo. – El coronel Maistroff comentó. – El SDF1 está siendo también el principal centro de cuidados médicos para todos aquellos sobrevivientes que hemos podido transportar hasta aquí. Los escuadrones de la RDF y los cuerpos civiles han estado trabajando contra reloj… hemos contado con la ayuda y colaboración invaluable de los soldados zentraedis que fueron parte de la Armada de Breetai y que sobrevivieron al último ataque… muchos de ellos han decidido quedarse con nosotros, algunos en su tamaño original y otros muchos han pedido ser micronizados.

- Yo quiero comentar y elogiar la labor de la comandante Hayes y su equipo. – Gloval comentó. – Después de todo han sido ellos quien por su propia iniciativa han tomado bajo su responsabilidad la salvaguarda del acervo cultural de la humanidad. El conocimiento acumulado y la sabiduría de la especie Homo Sapiens han sido rescatados de una extinción segura por este decidido grupo de jóvenes. Quizás en estos momentos ustedes no vean la verdadera dimensión de lo que han logrado con su misión Sahara… pero la humanidad y la historia se encargarán de agradecérselos.

Lisa, Rick, Max y Miriya sonrieron agradeciendo las palabras de Gloval, quien los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa que dejaba entrever el orgullo que sentía por ellos.

El doctor Lang ya estaba hablando otra vez:

- Nuestro mundo quedó totalmente incinerado y yermo tras el ataque, marcado por cráteres y hendiduras… por todas partes hay testimonios de esa última gran batalla. – Imágenes de naves Zentraedis y veritechs que se habían estrellado contra la tierra aparecían en la pantalla… aquello era un espectáculo que Lisa y sus compañeros conocían demasiado bien. – La superficie del planeta está cubierta por chatarra que por generaciones va a ser un recordatorio de ese último día de la raza humana… no podemos desmantelarlos ni enterrarlos… solo el tiempo y los elementos se encargarán de acabarlos, pero no mientras los sobrevivientes de esta guerra vivamos… es por esto que hemos comenzado con un trabajo de reforestación que durará varias generaciones. Hemos comenzado con un programa de clonación de plantas y animales, utilizando la protocultura como base energética para ello. Con esto planeamos comenzar a rehabilitar los ecosistemas en un tiempo considerablemente más corto que el que se necesitaría para hacerlo naturalmente.

Gloval asintió. Los jóvenes militares estaban impresionados con todo lo que estaban escuchando y las imágenes que veían en las pantallas. La raza humana era terca, no sería tan fácil aniquilarla, eso ya lo habían demostrado.

- ¿Cómo van los avances en la construcción de Nueva Macross? – Gloval le preguntó a Maistroff.

- Bastante adelantados, almirante. Los edificios ya están en pie, ahora que la lluvia está amainando se piensa comenzar con la pintura de la ciudad. Al mismo tiempo se están transplantando todos los árboles y plantas que teníamos en las calles de Macross aquí en el SDF1. Nueva Macross será una ciudad en donde los recursos y la energía se utilizarán con eficacia. Tenemos calentadores solares, paneles fotovoltaicos y sistemas de reciclaje. Todo es cien por ciento ecológico. Estamos poniendo un especial interés en la colonia militar, la cual ha sido unida al SDF1 por medio de un sistema aéreo de agilización de transito. Estamos instalando las casas prefabricadas alimentadas con la energía de paneles solares guiados por microprocesadores.

- Bien, me interesa de manera especial que esa zona de la ciudad esté habilitada de manera prioritaria. Nuestros soldados se lo merecen.

La reunión se extendió por espacio de 3 horas, pero el tiempo se fue rápidamente pues todo lo que se tenía que informar sobre las misiones era interesante. Lisa y sus compañeros trataban de asimilar toda la información que se les presentaba. Ella ya pensaba en que iba a pasar la noche estudiando el CD que le habían entregado con toda la información.

Cuando finalmente ya no hubo preguntas ni comentarios, el almirante Gloval dio por terminada esa reunión y les indicó que podrían retirarse. Todos comenzaron a salir de la sala de juntas, algunos se quedaron conversando en pequeños grupos. Al parecer todos estaban impresionados por los avances y los logros obtenidos en un periodo tan corto de tiempo.

La teniente Grant se acercó a Lisa y sus compañeros aun antes de que ellos se pusieran de pie.

- ¡Muchas felicidades a todos! – les dijo con alegría. – Sin duda estoy ante los jóvenes más prometedores de la RDF.

- Gracias. – replicaron los cuatro al unísono.

- Comandante Lisa Hayes… hmmmm… y usted, teniente comandante Hunter… ese era el rango de Roy. – Claudia sonrió con tristeza.

Rick inclinó la cabeza, sintiéndose a la vez orgulloso y melancólico al pensar en aquello. En su mente tuvo un pequeño diálogo con Roy, mientras Claudia seguía hablando con Lisa y los Sterlings.

- ¡Mira hasta donde he llegado, hermano! – Rick pensaba. – Jamás me imagine que las cosas serían de esta manera y yo creo que tú tampoco. ¿Ya tenías esto planeado cuando me invitaste a acudir al lanzamiento del SDF1 hace ya tanto tiempo? Conociéndote hermano, supongo que de una u otra manera ya tenías en mente la idea de hacerme parte de la RDF. Sin embargo te fuiste muy pronto, pero aquí estoy yo, continuando con tu obra. Y no estoy solo… ¿Qué dirías si supieras que la _comadreja parlanchina_ se ha convertido en alguien tan importante en mi vida como lo eres tú? Todo lo que soy hasta este punto de mi vida se los debo a ustedes dos.

- ¡Esto es fantástico, Claudia!

La voz de Lisa hizo que Rick volviera a la realidad. Vio a la comandante y a los Sterling inclinados sobre un plano que Claudia había extendido sobre la mesa y él se acercó a investigar de qué se trataba. Era el plano de la Nueva Macross y del sector militar. Como asistente de Gloval, Claudia había sido nombrada responsable de ubicación de militares, lo que significaba que ella era quien asignaría las casas para todo el personal de la RDF.

- ¿Qué opina usted, comandante Hunter?

Rick miró a su amiga sin poder procesar aun la idea de su nuevo rango militar… y sin saber qué era exactamente lo que le estaba preguntando.

- ¿…Uh?

- Claudia está asignando las casas que ocuparemos en la colonia militar. – Lisa le señaló al plano. – Esta es el área de pilotos solteros y esta es la casa que tú vas a ocupar, Rick.

El comandante Hunter miró al plano y vio un pequeño cuadro color rojo con su nombre. Para él cualquier casa era igual, lo que le interesaba era saber que tan lejos su casa estaría de la de Lisa. Recorrió el mapa con su mirada y localizó el área designada para los oficiales del SDF1. Ahí estaba la casa de Lisa, no muy lejos de la de Claudia. Hizo rápidos cálculos mentales y supuso, correctamente, que su casa no estaba alejada más de un kilómetro de la de la comandante Hayes. Aquello no era tan malo. Además viviría a solo una cuadra de los Sterling.

- ¿Y cuando vamos a mudarnos?

Claudia se rió y Rick se preguntó que había dicho que fuera tan gracioso.

- ¡Impaciente como todos los pilotos, Hunter! Bueno… aun no hay una fecha establecida, pero no será dentro de mucho tiempo. Unas semanas solamente. Lo que si les puedo asegurar es que pasaremos la navidad en nuestras nuevas casas, de eso no hay duda.

La navidad estaba cerca, pero hasta que Claudia lo mencionó ellos parecieron percatarse de ello. En ese mundo post-apocalíptico el tiempo parecía haberse alterado. Sin embargo los habitantes de Macross harían hasta lo imposible por volver a retomar el curso de la vida.

Claudia les habló, de manera casi confidencial, de dos nuevas ciudades que se estaban formando lejos del SDF1 y totalmente independientes a él: Ciudad Monumento y Ciudad Granito. Y al parecer ese era sólo el comienzo, pues grupos de sobrevivientes comenzaban a reunirse más allá de las fronteras de Macross y su jurisdicción para reconstruir lo que quedaba de algunas ciudades aledañas que si bien habían sido dañadas por el ataque, aun tenían esperanzas de restauración.

Todas aquellas noticias subieron el ánimo de los jóvenes militares casi tanto como el ascenso que habían obtenido y el hecho de que la Misión Sahara hubiera sido un éxito. Claudia podría haber seguido hablando por horas, pero el coronel Maistroff le pidió que lo acompañara a otra junta que tenían con los cuerpos civiles de Nueva Macross y la teniente Grant se tuvo que retirar.

-

* * *

-

Lisa, Rick y los Sterlings salieron de la sala de juntas. La comandante Hayes y el teniente comandante Hunter tomaron la delantera, comentando todos los sucesos del día y sin percatarse de que Max y Miriya se habían quedado unos pasos atrás y cuchicheaban algo, al tiempo que intercambiaban sonrisas traviesas.

- ¡Hey, jefe¡Comandante Hayes! - Max finalmente los detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Miriya y yo estábamos pensando… ¿Qué les parecería una cena hoy por la noche, para celebrar nuestros ascensos y el buen término de la misión y todo lo demás que se tenga que celebrar?

- ¿Piensas cocinar, Max? – Rick bromeó… aunque en realidad esperaba que Miriya no decidiera hacerla de chef.

- De hecho estábamos pensando en _salir_ a cenar. – Miriya respondió.

- Si, a un lugar elegante… creo que nos lo merecemos. ¿Qué dicen¿Nos acompañan?

Rick y Lisa intercambiaron miradas. Aquello no parecía una mala idea y de hecho les emocionaba la posibilidad de pasar una noche en compañía de sus compañeros. A Rick en particular le parecía una idea excelente, tan solo al pensar que se cumpliría la fantasía que había tenido hacía unos días, de ver a Lisa con uno de esos vestidos formales que tenía en su guardarropa.

- Pues… yo creo que es una buena idea. – Rick habló. - ¿Tú que dices, Lisa?

- Es que… mañana tenemos que reportarnos en nuestros puestos muy temprano y…

Ella trató de buscar un pretexto. No era que la idea no le emocionara, sino que no estaba acostumbrada a que la invitaran a salir de esa manera y en realidad no sabía como reaccionar.

- ¡Vamos Lisa! – Rick le puso la mano en el hombro. – Te prometo que yo mismo me encargaré de que estés tempranito en tu cama.

Max y Miriya no pudieron contener la risa. Rick y Lisa los miraron sin saber qué era tan gracioso, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de la manera cómo los Sterling habían tomado ese comentario, ambos se sonrojaron.

- ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! – Rick murmuró entre dientes, lanzándole a Max una mirada precautoria.

- De acuerdo, me parece una buena idea. – Lisa trató de sonreír y no hacer mucho caso del comentario previo.

- ¿Qué les parece a las 2000 horas en el restaurante que está cerca de la MBS? Me han dicho que la comida ahí es deliciosa y que la música es muy buena también.

- Suena bien.

- ¡Ahí nos vemos entonces¡Es una cena formal! – los Sterling comenzaron a alejarse rumbo al hangar. - ¡Comandante Hayes, que tenga un buen día! Rick… ¿vienes?

- En un momento los alcanzo.

Max y Miriya se retiraron y Rick quedó en el pasillo, frente a Lisa, quien lo miraba con interés, esperando lo que te tuviera que decir.

- Lisa, solo quería decirte que te felicito por la manera en que presentaste el reporte. ¡Fue excelente!

- Gracias Rick… pero el crédito también es tuyo, tu me ayudaste con todo esto.

- Pero tu eres la que al final de paras frente a todos esos tipos… yo no podría hacerlo. También quiero felicitarte por tu promoción, Comandante Hayes.

- Bueno, también yo quiero felicitarlo, Teniente Comandante Rick Hunter. – Lisa no pudo ocultar el orgullo en su voz.

- Gracias Lisa. – Rick sonrió y bajó su mirada.

- Estoy un poco nerviosa sobre la cena de esta noche… es que no se que ponerme.

Rick miró a su comandante y le sonrió traviesamente.

- Pero comandante Hayes, si vi que en su guardarropa tiene algunos vestidos con los que seguramente se vería fantástica esta noche.

- ¡Vaya! – Lisa se sonrojó un poco. - ¿Crees que debamos ir muy formales?

- No tan formales… bueno, yo solo tengo un traje… así que no tengo muchas opciones.

El localizador personal de Lisa comenzó a sonar y ella miró el mensaje que tenía, al tiempo que hacía un gesto de resignación.

- Bueno, el deber llama… debo volver al centro de comando. ¿Tienes patrullaje, Rick?

- No… de hecho primero tenemos una reunión en la que se nos explicarán las nuevas asignaciones de los escuadrones que estaremos apoyando en el sector Macross. Supongo que ya debería irme yo también.

- Entonces te deseo un buen día… ¡Y buena cacería, piloto!

- Espero verte en la Tac Net más tarde Lisa.

- Y si no, nos vemos esta noche en el restaurante.

Lisa comenzó a alejarse rumbo a su zona de trabajo, pero Rick se quedó parado donde estaba, sus ojos clavados en Lisa.

- ¡Comandante Hayes! – la llamó antes de que ella diera vuelta en la esquina del pasillo.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Estaría bien si paso por ti a tu habitación alrededor de las 1930 horas?

Una sonrisa lenta, sincera, salida directamente del corazón apareció en los labios de la comandante. En ese momento quiso decir muchas cosas, pero no encontró el valor ni la fuerza para hacerlo. Al final solo asintió con la cabeza y apenas y pudo murmurar su respuesta:

- Ahí te espero.

Rick le sonrió radiantemente y se dio media vuelta, alejándose a toda prisa en dirección contraria. Lisa lo miró hasta que desapareció del pasillo. Suspiró profundamente y luego, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, se dirigió sin prisas al centro de comando.

El día pasó lento pero sin grandes contratiempos. Lisa tuvo que ponerse al día con todos los reportes y procedimientos del centro de comando. Pasó gran parte del día leyendo informes y revisando mil y un documentos.

En algún momento escuchó a Vanessa a sus espaldas, dando instrucciones de vuelo al escuadrón Skull y al escuchar la voz del comandante Hunter en el tac net sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo. Tuvo el impulso de ir a la consola de Vanessa y pedirle que la dejara dirigir ese vuelo de patrullaje, pero no lo hizo, sabiendo que esa no era su obligación.

Sin embargo no podía ocultar la sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios cada vez que Rick se comunicaba con Vanessa. Recordaba aquellos días que ya parecían tan lejanos, cuando era ella quien le daba las instrucciones al teniente Hunter, quien lo guiaba en combate… quien le picaba su ego, sabiendo que esa era la única manera de forzarlo hasta el límite, a que diera todo lo que él podía dar… a que llegara tan lejos como ella sabía que él podía llegar.

Ahora, al escucharlo en la red de comunicaciones, dando órdenes y dirigiendo a su escuadrón, tan confiado, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan profesional, Lisa no podía menos que sonreír con orgullo y con la firme y absoluta certeza de que Rick Hunter iba a llegar muy lejos dentro de la RDF. El cielo era el límite… ¿O quizás las estrellas?

-

* * *

-

Aquella tarde Lisa fue a su departamento lo más temprano que pudo. Había tenido que cumplir con algunas asignaciones de último momento, pero había trabajado rápido y para sorpresa del Coronel Maistroff y orgullo de Claudia, la comandante Hayes había entregado aquellos documentos en manos del Almirante Gloval solo dos horas después de que le habían sido requeridos.

Ahora estaba en su cuarto, de pie ante su guardarropa tratando de decidir qué vestido ponerse esa noche. Tenía que ser formal, pero no quería que fuera llamativo. No tenía mucho de donde escoger, solo 3 o 4 vestidos, todos ellos regalos de Claudia en varios cumpleaños y navidades. Todos ellos nuevos, sin haber sido usados jamás.

Había uno negro… pero era demasiado formal. ¿El rojo? Demasiado llamativo… había uno azul y otro verde, esos eran bonitos y un tanto conservadores. Pero Lisa no estaba segura de que esos colores fueran apropiados para salir de noche. Aquello parecía una misión imposible.

- ¡Es una cena! – se dijo a sí misma. - ¡Simplemente una cena!

Finalmente eligió un vestido color plumbago que ella misma había comprado poco después de haber sido asignada al SDF1. Jamás había tenido la ocasión de usarlo, pero le había gustado el color y el hecho de que el vestido, a pesar de ser formal y elegante, no era demasiado llamativo o revelador… pero tampoco era lo que se pudiera llamar conservador. Le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y sus brazos. Lisa pensó que en realidad ella no estaba acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de ropa, pero esa noche decidió intentarlo.

Acomodó su vestido en la cama y enseguida entró al baño, en donde pasó casi 45 minutos relajándose en el agua tibia. Aquello era delicioso y por un momento deseo que no tuviera que salir esa noche.

Eran las 1930 hrs. en punto, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la comandante Hayes. Ella sabía perfectamente quien era, así que ni siquiera hizo el intento de ir a abrir, simplemente le indicó que entrara.

Rick entró al departamento, mirando alrededor. Estaba un poco nervioso y era bastante obvio en la expresión de su rostro. Se frotaba las manos insistentemente, deseando que no le sudaran tanto.

- ¿Lisa? – la llamó. -¿Estás lista?

- Si… espérame solo un segundo. – le contestó desde su recamara. - ¡No tardo!

Aun desde el recibidor, Rick podía oler el perfume suave y delicado de Lisa y aquello le paralizaba todos los sentidos. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, queriéndose embriagar con ese aroma.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el patrullaje del hoy? – Lisa le preguntó desde la habitación.

- Bien… tranquilo. Me asignaron a un grupo de 5 nuevos pilotos y voy a tener que entrenarlos este mes. Hoy volamos solo como reconocimiento, era la primera vez que salían con sus VTs a campo y—

Rick se quedó mudo a media frase, cuando vio a Lisa aparecer en el recibidor. Sin poder evitarlo parpadeó repetidamente, como para convencerse de que no estaba soñando y luego sacudió la cabeza y exhaló el aire que por unos segundos había retenido en sus pulmones. Lisa estaba hermosa esa noche… preciosa como jamás la había visto en su vida. Él siempre había sabido que ella era una mujer muy bella… pero ahora se daba cuenta de que "hermosa" no era una palabra lo suficientemente buena para describirla.

El vestido color plumbago que llevaba puesto hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes y la suavidad de su piel. Los ojos de Rick se pasearon por la curva del cuello y los hombros de su comandante y finalmente se encontraron con aquel par de esmeraldas que lo observaban fijamente.

- ¡Te ves muy guapo con ese traje, Rick! – Lisa comentó con sinceridad.

- Yo—no, tú te ves preciosa…

Lisa soltó una risita y se sonrojó, lo que solo hizo que, a los ojos de Rick, se viera aun más bella, si aquello era posible.

- Pues estoy lista.

Rick sacudió la cabeza tratando de salir de su asombro y enseguida se apresuró a tomar un delicado abrigo blanco que estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá y a colocarlo en los hombros de Lisa. Le ofreció su brazo, el cual ella aceptó con una sonrisa que hizo que el cielo se abriera para el comandante Hunter. Él le regresó la sonrisa con la misma calidez y espontaneidad y ambos salieron del departamento de Lisa, comenzando a intercambiar las experiencias de su día de trabajo.

-

* * *

-

Cuando Rick y Lisa entraron al restaurante, Max y Miriya ya los esperaban en la mesa. El jefe de meseros los condujo a donde estaban los Sterling. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y Lisa sonrió con ternura cuando vio a Max hablando al oído de Miriya, mientras ella, con sus ojos clavados en la flor que sostenía en su mano, sonreía pícaramente.

- ¡Buenas noches! – Lisa los saludó.

- ¡Oh¡Buenas noches! – Max se puso de pie, como activado por un resorte. – ¡Lisa… es decir, comandante Hayes!

- ¡Lisa! –Miriya interrumpió a su esposo. - ¡Te ves hermosa!

- Gracias… - sonrió Lisa, al tiempo que Rick galantemente le ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo y le acomodaba la silla.

- Bien, - Rick les sonrió a sus amigos. - ¡Directo al grano! Señores, estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hemos logrado. Este ascenso que obtuvimos no fue gratis, solo nosotros sabemos cuanto nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí.

Lisa sonreía, asintiendo a las palabras de Rick y observando las sonrisas orgullosas en las caras de los Sterling.

- Rick tiene razón. – Lisa prosiguió. – Muchachos, yo se los digo con sinceridad, ustedes son el mejor equipo que existe en toda la RDF, al único al que confiaría mi vida… espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntos por muchos años más.

Mientras Lisa hablaba, Rick había llenado las copas con la champaña que los Sterling ya tenían lista para la ocasión.

- ¡Pues por nuestro ascenso! – Max levantó su copa. – ¡Por el Escuadrón Skull, el mejor de la RDF… y por la Comandante Hayes, la mejor oficial del SDF1!

Los cuatro jóvenes militares brindaron alegremente y se felicitaron por todos los logros obtenidos y por el éxito de la misión. Un mesero se acercó a tomarles su orden para la cena y después de que todos ordenaron, Max y Miriya intercambiaron miradas traviesas y fue el teniente Sterling quien comenzó a hablar:

- Bueno… es que pensamos tener esta cena no solo para celebrar los ascensos… de hecho ya lo habíamos pensado desde antes…

- ¿Qué sucede, Max?

Max miró a Miriya con una sonrisa en el rostro y ella tomó su mano, al tiempo que su mirada iba de Rick a Lisa y luego de regreso a su esposo.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me he estado sintiendo mal, Lisa? – Miriya habló con la emoción apenas contenida en su voz.

- Si, recuerdo que lo mencionaste cuando estuve en el hospital… ¿Qué sucede Miriya¿Todo está bien?

- Es que… - Max dudó un poco entre cual sería la mejor manera de decirlo, pero decidió que simplemente se los diría sin anestesia. – Creemos que Miriya puede estar esperando bebé.

Rick y Lisa se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Miriya, quien sonreía con una ternura que jamás habían visto en el hermoso rostro Zentraedi. Max la tomó de la mano y la besó amorosamente, mientras ambos esperaban alguna reacción por parte de sus oficiales superiores.

- ¿Esperando bebé? – Rick casi tartamudeó. – Es decir… ¿Embarazada?

Max y Miriya asintieron, sin poder contestar con palabras a causa de la emoción desbordada que sentían en esos momentos. Fue Lisa quien reaccionó, lentamente una enorme sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro y abrió los brazos para recibir a Miriya, quien emocionada como estaba, sentía la necesidad de compartir ese momento con alguien más… con otra mujer.

- ¡Felicidades¡Miriya, cuando me dijiste que te sentías mal jamás se me ocurrió que esto pudiera haber sucedido! Pero… ¿Están seguros?

- Todavía no. – Max admitió. – Pero ya es demasiado obvio…

- Pero es que deben de ir al hospital de inmediato. – Rick habló, sintiéndose contagiado por aquella alegría y emoción. - ¡Deben de asegurarse!

- Esa es la cuestión, jefe. Miriya y yo estamos casi seguros y sabemos que esto debe de ser confirmado por un médico del hospital militar. Pero queríamos hablar con ustedes primero porque queremos saber cual sería la mejor manera de proceder… es decir, en caso de que nuestras sospechas sean confirmadas, nuestro bebé sería el primer ser mestizo entre humanos y zentraedis y lo último que yo quiero es que tengan a mi esposa durante nueve meses metida en un laboratorio, haciéndole estudios… y tampoco quiero que una vez que nazca mi bebé, lo tengan sometido a exámenes médicos y estudios, como si fuera un bicho raro.

- Lo entiendo, Max. – Lisa asintió. – Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo… supongo que va a ser inevitable que algunos estudios se hagan, pero yo soy de la idea de que esta situación debe de manejarse de manera natural, dejando que las cosas sigan su curso… debo admitir que estoy impresionada, jamás pensé que esto pudiera ser posible… yo—

- Yo no estoy tan sorprendido. – Rick soltó una risita. – De hecho me parece que ya se habían tardado demasiado.

Max y Miriya sonrieron y Lisa le soltó un golpe juguetón a Rick en el brazo.

- No me refería a eso, Hunter… - se rió. – Más bien al hecho de que una concepción entre dos razas diferentes… bueno, no es tan sencilla cómo una concepción entre humanos.

- Si claro… tu encárgate de lo técnico, Lisa. – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Pero en términos de relaciones humanas¿Qué podemos decir, verdad Max?

- Bueno jefe… cuando dos personas se aman…

- Y cuando tu pareja es tan bueno presionando labios… y cuando en aún mejor en—

- Amor, no creo que quieran escuchar los detalles. – Max la detuvo, con una risita nerviosa.

- ¿Pero cuándo sucedió? – Lisa se estaba riendo.

- Pensamos que durante la misión Sahara…

- ¡Vaya! – Rick también se rió. - ¿Demasiado tiempo libre y un clima muy frío?

- ¿Qué acaso pensaron que ustedes eran los únicos que podían divertirse? – Miriya le replicó con agudeza.

Las sonrisas desaparecieron de los rostros de Rick y Lisa. Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron profundamente, mientras escuchaban las risas divertidas de los Sterling.

- ¡Ya en serio! – Max se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos con la servilleta, pues con tanta risa se le habían empañado. – Lisa¿Qué nos recomiendas hacer?

- Bueno… voy a hablar con Gloval mañana mismo. Le voy a explicar la situación y le pediré como favor muy especial que no se le de gran publicidad a este asunto y que se respete tanto su vida privada como el derecho que ustedes tienen de decidir que tanto van a colaborar con los médicos, en cuanto a exámenes y pruebas. Yo los voy a apoyar en todo lo que se pueda. Todo va a salir bien, no se preocupen.

- ¿Ves Max? Te dije que Lisa nos sacaría de todas nuestras dudas… es bueno ser amigos de la Primera Oficial del SDF1. – Miriya le sonrió a Lisa.

La comida les fue servida y mientras cenaban, continuaban conversando sobre aquel posible embarazo, sobre las posibilidades que eso abría para el entendimiento entre ambas razas, sobre todas las teorías científicas que aquel embarazo echaría por tierra y las muchas otras que surgirían. También hablaron sobre el nombre del futuro bebé, sobre la decoración de su habitación una vez que sus casas les fueran entregadas, sobre los planes que Max y Miriya tenían ya para su vástago.

La conversación era amena, agradable y muy amistosa. Los lazos emocionales y afectivos que se habían ido formando entre los cuatro militares en los últimos meses parecían estarse solidificando de manera definitiva aquella noche. Varias personas se detuvieron a mirarlos mientras ellos hablaban animadamente. Eran dos parejas bastante atractivas, se veían bien juntos y sobre todo, había alrededor de ellos un aura especial que irradiaba alegría y esperanza para quienes los veían.

En un momento, entre la cena y el postre, Lisa y Miriya se disculparon para ir al tocador de damas. Rick y Max se pusieron de pie para despedirlas y luego volvieron a tomar sus lugares.

- ¡Esta vez si que me sorprendiste, Max! – Rick le palmeó la espalda a su amigo. - ¡Eres un demonio!

- ¿Qué te puedo decir, Rick? Estoy tan feliz que no puedo siquiera expresarlo… tu sabes que yo quede huérfano durante la guerra y el tener a mi familia ahora es algo que yo simplemente… no se, a veces siento que debo de caer de rodillas y agradecer al cielo por todo lo que me ha dado. Tengo a Miriya, ahora tendré a mi bebé, tengo un buen trabajo, tengo vida y por si fuera poco, tengo amigos tan maravillosos como tú y la comandante, Rick. ¿Qué más se le puede pedir a la vida?

Rick sonrió y le palmeó el hombro a Max en un gesto que más que amistoso era fraternal.

- Tu sabes que los sentimientos son mutuos, amigo. Yo no podría pedir mejores compañeros de vuelo que Miriya y tú… porque mucho más que ser solo mis camaradas de armas, son mis amigos y eso sinceramente es algo que no se puede expresar en palabras.

- ¿Y qué hay con Lisa, jefe?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Rick fue tomado fuera de guardia por el comentario de su amigo.

- Creo que tu sabes a qué me refiero, Rick… ¿Cómo van las cosas con ella? Porque no me vas a decir que no hay nada entre ustedes… los hemos estado observando… incluso aquí esta noche… y discúlpame amigo pero creo que es más que obvio que por aquí hay fuego.

- No lo se, Max. – Rick suspiró con cierta frustración. – Es que sinceramente no se en donde me encuentro parado, cuando se trata de Lisa…

- Rick, creo que tu mejor que nadie sabes que lo que tu creías que había entre Minmai y tu ya hace tiempo que se terminó.

- ¿Lo que yo creía que había? - Rick preguntó con cierto reclamo.

- ¿O acaso alguna vez hubo algo?

El comandante Hunter bajó la cabeza, sin saber como responder a aquella pregunta.

- No estoy ciego, Rick… creo que he estado muy cerca de ti todo este tiempo y me di cuenta de cómo fueron las cosas con Minmai… y cómo son las cosas con Lisa. Esto es real, amigo… ¿No te has puesto a pensar en que llegará un día en el que ambos se arrepentirán de todo el tiempo que están perdiendo ahora? Es que a ustedes les gusta sufrir… pelean todo el tiempo, pero siempre están juntos… se cuestionan mutuamente, pero siempre están buscando la aprobación del otro… se gritan a todo pulmón, pero sus ojos se acarician… Rick, si eso no es tortura, entonces dime tú qué es.

Rick guardó silencio y rogó porque las chicas no regresaran del baño en ese momento. Sentía que el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y estaba luchando por decirle algo a Max… pero no parecía reunir las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. El teniente Sterling lo sabía; a través de los años y después de pelear juntos en tantos combates, había aprendido a escuchar todo lo que Rick callaba.

- Se ve preciosa esta noche¿No lo crees, Max?

- Lisa es una mujer hermosa, jefe… esta noche esta espectacular, pero su belleza va mucho más allá que simplemente un vestido bonito.

- Es que… Max, desde hace días he pensado… pero no se si sea un buen momento…

- ¿Si?

- Max, - Rick lo miró a los ojos, tratando de aparentar una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir. – Hace meses, cuando la rescaté de la Base Alaska… pensé que la había perdido… en ese momento supe que lo que siento por ella es algo diferente a cualquier cosa que haya sentido por nadie más en mi vida… ¿Qué es? No lo se… pero esa mañana estuve a punto de… de decirle…

- ¿De decirle qué?

- Pues… ¡No lo se! Ni siquiera sé que es lo que le iba a decir… pero le iba a decir _algo_.

- Pero no lo hiciste.

- Obviamente no… pero—

- Pero quieres intentarlo otra vez esta noche.

Rick miró a su amigo durante un momento y luego bajó su mirada y asintió levemente.

- ¿Crees que debería?

- Rick, si estás seguro de las cosas, entonces hazlo… porque no se vale que mañana te arrepientas de lo que puedas decir hoy.

- Es que me asusta, Max… Lisa me asusta…

- No Rick, ella no te asusta… te asustas tu mismo. Te da miedo el enfrentar las realidades y el hecho de que en el momento que aceptes tus sentimientos por Lisa, inevitablemente vas a crecer, vas a madurar… y _eso_ es lo que en realidad te asusta.

- No lo se… es que a veces pienso que Lisa… que ella no corresponde a mis sentimientos. Ha habido veces en las que me he tratado de acercar pero… ella es muy obstinada.

- ¡Por Dios, jefe¿Cómo quieres que ella te reciba si aun cargas sobre tus hombros a ese bulto que tu mismo te has impuesto y que se llama Minmai?

- Ese es un capítulo cerrado en mi vida.

- Entonces es hora de comenzar con el siguiente… ¿Estás listo, Rick? Porque si lo estás, esta misma noche podrías tener entre tus brazos al amor de tu vida.

Rick suspiró profundamente, clavando su mirada en Lisa, quien regresaba del tocador en compañía de Miriya. Ambas mujeres conversaban animadamente y se reían de vez en cuando. Lisa jamás había estado más bella y Rick se apresuró a acomodarle la silla cuando llegó a su lugar.

- ¿Sucedió algo interesante mientras no estábamos? – Miriya preguntó casualmente.

Max miró a Rick y le sonrió, pero el comandante Hunter desvió su mirada y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse un poco.

Pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera hablar, el restaurante se vio inundado por una multitud de personas vestidas de etiqueta. Todos entraron hablando ruidosamente y fueron dirigidos a una sección privada del lugar, por el personal del restaurante. Aquello captó la atención de Max y Miriya, así como de los demás comensales. Ese fue el momento que Rick aprovechó para poner su mano sobre la de Lisa para captar su atención. La comandante Hayes clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en el azul profundo de los ojos de Rick de manera interrogativa.

- Lisa… - su voz fue casi un susurro. – Después de la cena… ¿podríamos ir a tu departamento? Necesito hablar contigo…

- Claro Rick, no hay problema… - Lisa le respondió en el mismo tono. - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, muy bien… es que quiero decirte algo, pero no aquí…

- Me parece bien… todavía tengo la caja de chocolates que Miriya y Max me regalaron… ¿Tu que dices?

- Suena bastante tentador, comandante. – Rick sonrió.

_- ¡Es Minmai!_

Lisa sintió un golpe en el estómago cuando escuchó a varias personas pronunciar aquel nombre. Sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos, como queriendo esconderse y escapar de aquel momento. Y Rick, casi como un reflejo, dio media vuelta para poder mirar hacia donde aquellas personas se dirigían.

Max y Miriya intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y decepción, mientras que Lisa no podía menos que darle la espalda a aquella escena. ¿Era posible que en ningún lado pudiera escapar de esa mujer perfecta, de la señorita Macross?

Minmai iba entrando al restaurante acompañada de Kyle, quien la mantenía pegada contra su cuerpo, al tiempo que apartaba a los fotógrafos y periodistas que se acercaban a ella. La mayoría de los comensales se habían puesto de pie para ir a ver a la estrella de Macross, a la señorita Lyn Minmai, la gran heroína de la última batalla de la Guerra Robotech.

Minmai y Kyle acababan de estar en una conferencia de prensa en la estación de televisión MBS, en la que habían anunciado oficialmente el inicio de los conciertos a beneficio de la reconstrucción de Ciudad Macross. Además habían anunciado el inicio de una gira que los llevaría a todas las ciudades que estaban siendo reconstruidas en los alrededores. Las personas ahí reunidas aplaudían y lanzaban vítores a la cantante, como si fuera ella, con sus propias manos, quien estuviera reconstruyendo las ciudades, quien hubiera vencido a los zentraedis en la última batalla.

Rick no quería ver más. Había visto la manera cómo Kyle la abrazaba, cómo ella sonreía y saludaba a todos… lo feliz que se veía y lo mucho que todo el mundo la quería. ¡Quien necesitaba el amor de un piloto si podía tener todo eso y más!

Los gritos y el escándalo parecieron aplacarse momentáneamente cuando la voz de Kyle se hizo escuchar por encima de todo el alboroto:

- Todo lo que necesitan saber ya se dijo en la conferencia de prensa… creo que ya quedo claro que todo lo recaudado en los conciertos irá para obras de beneficencia y para apoyar los trabajos de reconstrucción… si el mando del SDF1 y la RDF se quedan de brazos cruzados mientras la tierra sigue su curso inexorable hacia su extinción total, ese es su problema… con esto estamos demostrando que somos nosotros, la sociedad civil, los que tomaremos en nuestras manos la responsabilidad de la reconstrucción, porque al parecer fue una tarea que le quedó demasiado grande a la RDF. ¡Muchas gracias y por el bien de todos, esperamos que asistan al concierto inaugural con el que iniciaremos la gira!

- ¡Ese estúpido! – Rick murmuró entre dientes. - ¿Por qué habla si no sabe lo que dice? En este momento bien podría enfrentarlo y decirle una o dos verdades, sobre el trabajo que la RDF y los oficiales del SDF1 estamos llevando a cabo, yo—

- ¡Olvídalo Rick! – Lisa lo calmó. – Tú sabes que no vale la pena.

- ¡Es que no es justo! – Miriya estaba protestando. - ¿Por qué en esta sociedad se le brindan tantos honores y tanto respeto a personas que lo único que hacen es cantar? Comprendo que la cultura es importante pero… ¿no creen que exageran?

- Si amor… pero la gente en su mayoría se identifica más con personas como Minmai, que representan un ideal que con personas como nosotros.

- Pero nosotros, los soldados… ¿Qué representamos? Yo pienso que representamos el espíritu de servicio, de entrega… ¡Nosotros somos reales¡Demonios! Si cualquiera de nosotros daría la vida sin pensarlo para salvar la vida de cualquiera de esos que están vitoreando a esa cantante… ¿Haría ella lo mismo?

Lisa había estado atenta a las palabras de Miriya, sintiendo que eso era exactamente lo que ella sentía en esos momentos. Pero los ojos de la comandante pronto se clavaron en Rick, quien muy a su pesar y quizás hasta en contra de su voluntad, miraba sobre su hombro… sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido y parecían ausentes y lejanos. Estaban clavados en Minmai, quien en medio de la multitud ferviente de sus fanáticos, ni siquiera se percató de qué él estaba ahí.

Cuando Rick por fin pudo obligarse a romper el hechizo y reunió las fuerzas suficientes para apartar sus ojos de Minmai y darle la espalda, su mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes de Lisa que lo miraban con una mezcla de tristeza, decepción y… ¿comprensión? Rick bajó la mirada y Lisa le palmeó la mano un par de veces de una manera abierta, sin rencores, sin envidia. Simplemente dejándole saber sin palabras que ella estaba ahí.

- Bueno, - Max estaba comentando. – No podemos dejar que esto nos arruine la noche¿verdad?

- Supongo que no. – Lisa suspiró. – Sin embargo yo debo de retirarme… mañana debo reportarme en mi puesto a las 0600 porque tengo que dirigir algunas operaciones de recuperación que iniciaran a esa hora.

Lisa se puso de pie y Rick se apresuró a ayudarla, al tiempo que le colocaba su abrigo sobre los hombros.

- Fue una velada llena de sorpresas. – Rick habló. – Max, Miriya, mis más sinceras felicitaciones… estamos aquí para lo que se ofrezca. Saben que pueden contar con nosotros incondicionalmente.

- Gracias jefe… - Max le sonrió a Rick y sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta, le hizo un guiño. - ¡Y espero que esta sea una buena noche!

Después de las despedidas de rigor mientras Rick pagaba su cena y la de Lisa, ellos salieron del restaurante. Max y Miriya se quedaron un poco más… para ellos todavía faltaba el postre y ¿Por qué no? Quizás un poco de baile para bajar la cena antes de volver a su departamento.

-

* * *

-

Rick y Lisa caminaban en silencio por las calles de Macross. La mayoría de las manzanas habían sido ya desmanteladas para ser transportadas fuera de la nave, por lo que había grandes espacios vacíos en donde antes hubiera tiendas y edificios llenos de luz y de movimiento.

Rick mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, casi como si fuera caminando sólo. Lisa, a su lado, sabía que él estaba pensando en ella, en la Señorita Macross. Aquella noche lucía espectacular… aquella noche había sido el centro de la atención de todos, anunciando sus conciertos, dejándole saber al mundo que no solo ella había inspirado la victoria final sobre los Zentraedi, sino que además ahora ella tomaría en sus manos la responsabilidad de inspirar la reconstrucción… e incluso de financiarla.

Lisa bajó la mirada, sabiendo que nadie podía competir contra eso. Max tenía razón, las personas se identificaban con Minmai porque ella representaba sus sueños… ¿Qué podía una simple militar de la RDF hacer para competir con eso?

Lo que Lisa no sabía y ni siquiera imaginaba, era que los pensamientos de Rick eran muy diferentes a los que ella pensaba.

- ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? – Rick se cuestionaba. – Todo iba tan bien… estaba dispuesto a hacerlo… Max tiene razón, Lisa es hermosa sin importar la ropa que traiga puesta… su belleza viene de adentro… pero si ahora le digo algo estoy seguro que no me va a creer, no después de que no fui lo suficientemente hombre como para mantener mis ojos en quien debía esta noche… ¿Por qué Minmai tuvo que aparecerse? Y aun más¿Porqué soy tan estúpido que enseguida me dejé llevar? Lisa pensó que la presencia de Minmai me había afectado, y tal vez lo hizo, pero no tanto como otras veces… es solo que no pude evitarlo, yo… soy un tonto. Y si ahora voy a su departamento y le digo lo que le quería decir, va a pensar que lo hago por despecho… yo no quiero que las cosas sean así, quiero que cuando Lisa escuche lo que tengo que decir, no tenga dudas… no quiero que se sienta amenazada… quiero tener una oportunidad contigo, Lisa… pero no así, no bajo estas circunstancias… ¡Perdóname preciosa! Solo dame un poco de tiempo… tiempo para poner en orden mis pensamientos… pero sobre todo tiempo para romper esos muros que has construido a tu alrededor… tiempo para derretir esas capas de hielo que cubren tu corazón.

Rick sabía que sentía algo por Lisa, aunque no estaba seguro de qué sentimiento era en realidad. Podía ser una amistad profunda, cariño, admiración… podía incluso ser amor, él no lo sabía pero quería darse la oportunidad de explorarlo a su lado. Esa noche había pensado en pedirle esa oportunidad… pero el encuentro con Minmai cambió las cosas y lo hizo dudar una vez más. No de lo que sentía ni de lo que quería… no de él, sino de la reacción de Lisa. No podía olvidar lo que había sucedido en la Residencia Hayes. No podía olvidar la manera en que Lisa lo había abofeteado después de que él la había besado. Aquella bofetada era el golpe más fuerte que había recibido en su vida, uno que le dijo que la comandante Hayes no estaba interesada en él de la manera que él había creído.

Sin siquiera sentirlo, llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Lisa. Ambos se detuvieron y ella lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos?

- Lisa… yo—

Rick dudó. Sabía que él le había dicho que tenían que hablar, pero ahora había perdido todo su valor y sentía que necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Las cosas jamás funcionarían entre ellos si él se apresuraba a dar un paso esa noche, porque bajo las presentes circunstancias, aquel sería un paso en falso.

- Yo no sabía que tienes que estar de servicio a las 0600 horas… no quiero desvelarte y en realidad lo que te tenía que decir no era tan importante.

- Está bien Rick, si necesitas hablar no me importa desvelarme un poco… ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

- Si, muy bien… y necesito tener esta conversación contigo pero… creo que mejor otro día, cuando el tiempo sea más cómodo.

- De acuerdo, como tu quieras. – Lisa se detuvo un segundo, pero luego se atrevió a continuar. – Es sobre ella¿verdad?

Rick la miró a los ojos sorprendido. Sintió que el corazón se le paraba por un segundo y que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas. Bajó su mirada y movió la cabeza en un gesto que no era ni afirmativo ni negativo.

- Es sobre mi vida en general, Lisa… hay cosas que quiero que sepas pero… este no es el momento. ¿Te importaría si lo dejamos para otra ocasión?

Lisa negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose a la vez aliviada de no tener que escuchar a Rick hablar sobre Minmai y sus frustraciones durante horas, y decepcionada al pensar que el comandante Hunter estaba a punto de decirle buenas noches. Quería quedarse con él un poco más.

- Lisa…

Rick puso sus manos en la cintura de la comandante Hayes y la miró fijamente a los ojos, provocando que ella sintiera sus piernas débiles bajo el peso de su cuerpo. Tuvo que buscar apoyo en la puerta a sus espaldas, de otra manera seguramente hubiera colapsado.

- Solo quería decirte que te ves preciosa esta noche. – las palabras de Rick eran sinceras. – Espero que volvamos a salir juntos a cenar muy pronto… solo tú y yo.

- Por supuesto. – Lisa apenas pudo susurrar.

Rick asintió y sin más dio un paso al frente, cerrando sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Lisa y atrayéndola a él en un abrazo fuerte y cálido que tuvo el poder de enviar a la comandante directamente a la orbita lunar. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rick y correspondió a aquel abrazo, mientras él escondía su rostro en el cabello de Lisa, embriagándose con su aroma y su cercanía física.

- Muchas felicidades por su ascenso, Comandante Hayes. – fue lo único que Rick pudo pensar en decirle cuando finalmente la soltó.

- Muchas felicidades a usted también… Teniente Comandante Hunter.

Rick dio un paso atrás, sonriendo cálida y sinceramente. Ella levantó su mano para despedirlo, al tiempo que le respondía la sonrisa.

- ¿Vas a estar libre mañana al medio día? – Rick le preguntó casualmente. - ¿Crees que podríamos encontrarnos en la cafetería para almorzar juntos?

- Claro que sí… yo te aviso de mis horarios mañana temprano.

- Oye, si vas a estar en el puesto de control desde las 0600, tal vez puedas dirigir nuestras operaciones. Nuestro patrullaje comienza a las 0800… se que vas a estar ocupada, pero tal vez puedas… no se, dirigir el despegue por lo menos.

- Cuenta con eso, Rick.

- ¿En serio? – los ojos del comandante Hunter brillaron con emoción.

Lisa sólo asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

- Esa es toda la motivación que necesito para levantarme de buen ánimo por la mañana… ¡Duerme bien y descansa, Lisa!

- ¡Tu también Rick!

El comandante Hunter se llevó la mano a la frente, haciendo un saludo irreverente y despreocupado. Lisa movió su mano como despedida y él dio media vuelta y se alejó de ahí. La comandante Hayes suspiró profundamente y entró a su departamento, sintiéndose a la vez satisfecha y frustrada pero súbitamente recordó las buenas noticias de los Sterling y aquello fue suficiente como para apartar su mente de los pensamientos oscuros que se infiltraban en ella.

_- La vida se abre camino después de todo_. – Lisa pensó. – _El amor realmente obra milagros. Solo hay que tener fe._

_-_

* * *

_-_

Al día siguiente temprano en la mañana, Rick se dirigía a la pista de vuelo. La mañana era fría pero ya no estaba lloviendo y en las alturas, entre las nubes, se vislumbraba un cielo azul pálido que era un cambio muy bien recibido para el joven líder Skull.

- ¡Hey jefe! – La voz de Max llegó hasta él y casi enseguida su amigo estuvo a su lado. - ¡Buenos días!

- ¿Qué hay Max?

- Pues… quería informarte… Miriya va a ir con Lisa al hospital, estábamos cambiándonos hace cinco minutos cuando Lisa la llamó… quería ver si no te importa.

- ¡Claro que no! – Rick sonrió. – Espero que Miriya se de cuenta de que si los exámenes salen positivos, vamos a tener que dejarla en tierra por unos mesecitos.

- ¡Eso no va a ser posible, Rick! Tú conoces a Miriya, y no creo que aceptara eso…

- Bueno, creo que la propia naturaleza se encargará de hacer que tu esposa conozca sus límites, Max. – Rick le palmeó la espalda. - ¿Porqué no vas con ella al hospital?

- Pero… ¿El patrullaje…?

- ¡Olvídate de eso, viejo! Oye, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de recibir la noticia de que vas a ser papá… así que desaparécete… tu esposa te necesita.

Max sonrió y le dio un abrazo fraternal y cariñoso a Rick.

- ¡Gracias jefe! Eres el mejor líder que podría tener… - de pronto se detuvo, como si hubiera recordado algo. – Oye… y ¿qué sucedió anoche¿Hablaste con Lisa?

Rick bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Pudo escuchar el suspiro frustrado de Max y cuando levanto sus ojos, vio a su amigo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, claramente desaprobando su actitud.

- ¿Qué sucedió esta vez, jefe¡Si estabas tan determinado!

- Si, lo se… pero Max, viste lo que pasó con Minmai… y viste cómo reaccioné a ella. Soy un estúpido, lo se… pero ¿qué querías que hiciera¿Qué llevara a Lisa a su departamento y le hiciera una gran confesión de amor que no he tenido el valor de hacerle desde aquella mañana después de la ultima batalla?

- Bueno, creí que eso era lo que iba a suceder.

- No Max… es que me da miedo… no se si esto es amor o simplemente admiración y no quiero echar las cosas a perder.

- Pero anoche parecías estar seguro de las cosas.

-Tal vez… pero luego vino Minmai y—

- Te hizo dudar… otra vez.

- ¡No¡Claro que no! No fue eso… - Rick volvió a bajar la mirada. – Max, ella vio mi reacción cuando Minmai se apareció en el restaurante. Ella estaba segura de que yo quería hablar sobre Minmai, llorar porque no me hace caso, tú sabes… si yo le hubiera comenzado a hablar de amor en ese momento, Lisa hubiera creído que estaba despechado y que ella era mi premio de consolación.

Max miró a su amigo en silencio por algunos segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza.

- Ese es un buen punto… pero Rick¿Cuánto tiempo vas a esperar para decírselo?

- No se, Max… quisiera saber pero no lo se… supongo que hasta que esté seguro.

- No es que yo sea un experto, jefe pero… en cuestiones del amor, uno nunca puede estar seguro de nada. No dejes pasar demasiado tiempo, porque podrías arrepentirte.

- Lo se… lo se muy bien, pero—creo que anoche no era el momento.

- Espero que el momento llegué, Rick… solo piensa en todo el dolor, la muerte, la soledad, la guerra que has experimentado… ¿No crees que es hora de dejarte sentir un poco de amor, de alegría, de seguridad? Sólo piénsalo comandante… somos soldados, no tenemos la vida comprada… podríamos estar fuera mucho antes de lo que pensamos.

Rick bajó la cabeza pero no pudo contestar nada. Max se encogió de hombros y le puso una mano a Rick en el hombro.

- Jefe, muchas gracias por este permiso…

Rick solo asintió con la cabeza y Max enseguida se alejó de ahí silbando alegremente. El comandante se percató de que todos sus nuevos pilotos estaban en sus naves, esperándolo para despegar. Se apresuró a subir a su Skull 1 y de inmediato la voz de Lisa lo saludó.

- Delta 1 a Skull 1. – Lisa usó los códigos que habían utilizado en el espacio, hacía ya tantos ayeres, y que se habían vuelta como una broma personal entre ellos.

- Aquí Líder Skull. – Rick le respondió. – Es una hermosa mañana, comandante… ¿Durmió bien?

- Muy bien teniente comandante. – Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa. – Y me alegra saber que es un buen día porque el patrullaje será largo.

- ¿A qué hora nos vemos para ir a comer?

- ¿Te parece a las 1400 horas?

- ¡Perfecto! – Rick le correspondió la sonrisa. – Ahora solicito permiso para llevar a mi escuadrón a los cielos, comandante.

- Permiso otorgado Líder Skull. Pueden despegar a discreción por la pista uno.

- Lisa… Max irá contigo y Miriya al hospital, lo envié a que se encuentre con ustedes.

- ¡Excelente, Rick! De hecho voy de salida para allá… solo quería ponerte en las nubes primero.

- _Créame comandante Hayes,_ - Rick pensó. – _Usted siempre me pone en las nubes._

- ¡Cuídate mucho! – Lisa le dijo cuando era el turno de despegar del Skull 1. - ¡Buena cacería!

Cuando Rick cerró su comunicación con la comandante Hayes y en su lugar apareció el rostro familiar de Vanessa, sintió como si hubiera perdido algo. Extrañaba aquellos días en los que Lisa era su responsable directa. Intentó no pensar en nada y enfocarse en el vuelo del día. No podía darse el luo de permitirse esos pensamientos y esos recuerdos cuando tenía la responsabilidad de cinco nuevos elementos en sus manos. Después de todo más tarde se reuniría con Lisa para comer. Por ahora debía enfocarse en su patrullaje, nada más importaba.

-

* * *

-

Cuando Rick fue al centro de comando y encontró a Lisa en el pasillo exterior, caminando de un lado para otro como león enjaulado, él supo que había noticias. Apenas lo vio, Lisa se apresuró a salir a su encuentro, con sus manos recogidas sobre su pecho y una sonrisa que lentamente iba iluminando rostro.

- ¡Oh Rick!

- ¿Es… sobre Miriya, verdad?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y apretando las manos sobre su pecho ardorosamente. Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Entonces es cierto?

- Creo que vamos a ser tíos. – Lisa bromeó.

Rick comenzó a reír alegremente y pronto Lisa se unió a él. Ambos estaban muy contentos; los Sterling se habían convertido en amigos muy cercanos y muy queridos para ellos… en caso de Rick, en sus mejores amigos. No sólo eran ellos quienes cuidaban sus espaldas cuando estaban volando, sino incluso en tierra y fuera de horarios de servicio, parecía que los Sterling siempre mantenían un ojo vigilante en él… y en Lisa. El hecho de que hubieran sido bendecidos con el milagro de la vida era algo que Rick encontraba maravillosamente increíble.

- ¡Así que el viejo Max va a ser papá! – Rick sonrió. - ¿Y qué dijeron¿Cómo fue que les dieron la noticia?

Lisa hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarle a Rick que se dirigieran al comedor y mientras caminaban ella comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido aquella mañana. Ella había prácticamente confirmado sus sospechas desde antes de que llegaran al hospital, pues Miriya se había sentido algo mal aquella mañana mientras esperaba a Lisa. Pero sobre todo, la comandante había notado una luz profunda y muy especial brillando en los ojos de la Zentraedi. Esa luz que sólo aquellas mujeres que llevan una vida dentro de sí parecen tener.

Mientras comían, Lisa le relató lo que había sucedido en el hospital. El doctor que la había atendido mientras ella había estado enferma era quien los había recibido. Lisa les había pedido prudencia con aquella noticia. Se habían llevado a cabo algunos exámenes para no dejar ninguna duda al respecto… y no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que el médico regresara con los resultados.

Rick reía alegremente escuchando a Lisa relatarle las reacciones de Max y Miriya a la noticia. Mientras habían estado esperando, ella le había estado hablando a la Zentraedi sobre el embarazo y cómo era que ella estaría creando vida dentro de sí. Miriya parecía a la vez fascinada y aterrada con la noticia. Cuando su estado fue confirmado, la orgullosa y valiente comandante quadrono se había soltado a llorar. Había sido muy emotivo y Rick deseó con toda su alma haber estado ahí.

Lisa le comentó que les había dado el día libre a los Sterling y que tras volver del hospital había ido a hablar con el Almirante Gloval, quien había recibido la noticia con una mezcla de entusiasmo y temor. Lisa le había explicado que en el hospital llevarían a cabo una serie de exámenes para asegurarse de que tanto madre como hijo estuvieran bien y el embarazo progresara normalmente. Gloval había hablado inmediatamente con el doctor Lang, quien se había mostrado sumamente entusiasmado con aquella noticia. Lisa les había pedido que no perturbaran a Miriya con exámenes y pruebas inútiles. Después de todo, la Zentraedi iba a ser madre y necesitaba su privacidad.

Lisa tenía la impresión de que el doctor Lang no iba a aceptar aquella petición tan fácilmente, pero ella iba a estar al lado de Miriya todo el tiempo, viendo que la Zentraedi no fuera expuesta a más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a cooperar. Rick se sentía orgulloso de Lisa y de la determinación que mostraba con aquello.

- Debe ser hermoso. – Lisa finalizó. – Tener un bebé… un hijo, un pedacito de vida creado directamente dentro de tu cuerpo… con el hombre que amas.

Lisa apoyó su barbilla en su mano y miró hacia el ventanal del comedor. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y su mirada perdida en el infinito. Rick notó esa ternura tan especial en sus ojos; era amor, puro amor. ¡Lisa tenía tanto que dar! Sin embargo recordó las palabras de Lisa en la casa de su padre, cuando le había dicho que ella no tenía esperanzas de tener un hijo que siguiera con "_la saga de los Hayes_".

Rick se permitió perderse en sus fantasías por un breve momento, tratando de imaginar cómo sería el tener una familia, como Max: una esposa, un bebé, llegar a casa por las tardes y ser recibido por el abrazo cálido de una mujer y los besos tiernos de un pequeño. Y misteriosamente la imagen que vino a su mente fue la de Lisa sosteniendo a un pequeñín de cabello color miel y ojos azules.

- Rick, - la voz de Lisa lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. – Creo que debo de regresar al centro de comando.

Aquello pareció no agradarle del todo al comandante Hunter, quien deseaba permanecer con ella por un poco más, pero Lisa tenía obligaciones que cumplir. Rick la acompañó de regreso a su puesto de trabajo, mientras ambos comentaban que sería bueno pasar por la casa de los Sterling más tarde. Se despidieron amistosamente en la puerta del centro de comando y Rick regresó a la base, en donde tenía que darles algunas clases teóricas a sus nuevos pilotos, mientras que Lisa volvía a su puesto como jefe de operaciones tácticas.

-

* * *

-

Había pasado una semana desde que el embarazo de Miriya se había confirmado y ella se había convertido en la Zentraedi consentida de la RDF cuando aquella noticia había sido difundida.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido aquella semana. Ese día en particular Lisa había acompañado a Claudia a un recorrido por las calles de la Nueva Macross y había quedado impresionada con lo que había visto. Ella conocía bien la determinación y la eficiencia de los habitantes de Macross y confiaba en el trabajo de la RDF, pero jamás esperó ver la ciudad que había visto. Era como si la guerra jamás hubiera ocurrido en aquel lugar. La ciudad era grande, con amplias avenidas llenas de árboles y flores. Las casas, edificios, escuelas y comercios lucían impecables. La ciudad entera olía a pintura y a tierra mojada.

Lisa sintió que todas las esperanzas renacían en ella cuando sintió la suave caricia del sol en su rostro. Aunque las nubes aun invadían gran parte del cielo de Macross, el sol se filtraba entre ellas por momentos, como retando a la tragedia y al destino y prometiéndoles un porvenir lleno de esperanza.

Visitaron la colonia militar, en donde las casas ya estaban casi listas. Claudia calculó que en menos de dos semanas se comenzaría con la reubicación de los habitantes de Macross. Lisa pudo ver por primera vez la que sería su casa… su casa al fin. Desde que se había unido al ejercito jamás tuvo un lugar que pudiera considerar suyo. Siempre había dormido en barracas. Al ver esa casita prefabricada con sus paneles solares sobre el techo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Claudia le enseñó la casa que ella misma ocuparía, la que compartiría el Trío, la de los Sterling y finalmente llegaron también a una pequeña casa, un poco más alejada y marcada con el número 251. La que sería la casa de Rick Hunter.

- Es pequeña, pero bonita. – Lisa comentó.

- Es la casa estándar para los pilotos. Es pequeña pero supongo que ya tú le ayudarás a Rick a hacerla un espacio más acogedor.

Lisa había sonreído con aquel comentario de su amiga, pero no había dicho nada más. Cuando iban de regreso al SDF1, Lisa se sorprendió a sí misma pensando mucho más en los arreglos que ya tenía en mente para la casa de Rick, que en los que tenía para la suya propia. No podía esperar a llamar a Rick por la noche y contarle todo lo que había visto en Nueva Macross aquel día.

Apenas Claudia y Lisa habían entrado a la nave y se habían bajado del jeep, cuando un mensajero se acercó, saludó formalmente y le informó a la comandante Hayes que el Almirante Gloval le había pedido que se comunicara con él a la brevedad posible. Lisa se despidió de Claudia, agradeciéndole el paseo, y enseguida se dirigió al centro de comando, en donde apenas entró, pidió a Vanessa que la comunicara con Gloval.

- Lisa, me alegra que te hayas comunicado tan rápido. – El almirante apareció en la pantalla.

- A sus órdenes, almirante Gloval… ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

- Como sabrás, se están llevando a cabo una serie de conciertos para reunir fondos para la reconstrucción de Nueva Macross. – Gloval comenzó a explicar.

- ¡Oh no! – Lisa pensó. - ¡Dios, que no se trate de Minmai, por favor!

- Dos de esos conciertos ya tuvieron lugar dentro de lo que queda de la ciudad Macross pero mañana va a haber un magno concierto en el nuevo auditorio de Nueva Macross. Es un evento en grande con el que Minmai además iniciará su gira.

- Lo entiendo señor pero… ¿qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros¿Debemos proporcionar seguridad para dicho concierto?

- Si, de hecho… aunque el coronel Maistroff ya se ha encargado de ello, comandante. Lo que le voy a pedir a usted es más… personal.

_- ¡Que no me pida que sea la guardaespaldas personal de la Señorita Macross, por favor! _– Lisa rogó en silencio.

- Se nos ha pedido que mandemos una representación oficial de la RDF para que esté presente en el concierto. Yo les dije que esa noche tenemos una importante reunión con los altos mandos del SDF 1, pero se nos ha insistido que mandemos a una pareja de oficiales, a quien sea, pero necesitan que alguien esté ahí en nuestra representación.

- ¿Y esa pareja sería…?

- Quiero que vayas tú, Lisa.

La comandante Hayes bajó la cabeza y suspiró. Se hizo un silencio que fue roto por Gloval, quien siguió hablando:

- No tienes que hacer nada, solo hacer acto de presencia. Podría enviar a cualquiera, pero creo que tú sabrás representarnos. El señor Lyn Kyle, representante de Minmai está esperándote en la sala de juntas para entregarte los boletos. Puedes ir acompañada de quien tú gustes.

Lisa miró a Gloval y se preparó para hacer algo que muy pocas veces en su vida había hecho: cuestionar sus órdenes.

- Pero almirante… con todo respeto, pero no creo que los militares bajo estas circunstancias podamos darnos el lujo de alejarnos de nuestros puestos ni siquiera por una noche.

- Considéralo tú noche libre, Lisa.

- Señor… ¿Porqué yo? Es decir… quizás Max y Miriya disfrutaran del concierto… yo… en realidad no soy una persona de grandes multitudes y aglomeraciones, yo—

- Lisa, te lo pido como favor personal. Tampoco es una orden, así que si tú decides darle los boletos a alguien más, no lo cuestionaré, mientras sean militares y acudan con la consigna de representar a la RDF a ese concierto. Sin embargo preferiría que fueras tú.

- Entiendo. – Lisa asintió.

- Entonces ve a recoger tus boletos… al parecer el señor Kyle tenía mucha prisa.

Cuando Lisa cortó la comunicación con Gloval, se sentía frustrada y un poco molesta. No le gustaba la idea de asistir a ese concierto y mucho menos de tener que toparse con Kyle, sin embargo no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer.

Se dirigió a la sala de juntas, en donde Kyle esperaba impacientemente, caminando de un lado a otro de la sala, mientras hablaba por su teléfono celular, portándose muy poco amable con la persona al otro lado de la línea.

- Mira, tengo que irme. – dijo cuando vio aparecer a la comandante Hayes. – Paso por ahí en media hora y para entonces más te vale que ya tengas una respuesta… ¡esto es para hoy!

Kyle dio por terminada la comunicación y se acercó a Lisa, quien ni siquiera hizo el intento de sonreírle.

- Buenas tardes, señor Kyle. El almirante Gloval me pidió—

- Si ya se, seguramente ya le dijo todo… así que ahorrémonos las formalidades. Mire comandante, no me gusta estar aquí y tampoco me gusta que ustedes vayan a estar en ese concierto… me pone de malas. Pero publicidad es publicidad y ambos nos beneficiaremos de esto.

Kyle puso un par de boletos sobre la mesa.

- Claro que nosotros pensábamos que la presencia del Almirante Gloval sería más convincente, pero parece ser que su majestad no se digna a mezclarse con los mortales… y si usted es lo único a lo que se puede aspirar, pues ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?

- No piense que yo disfrutaré esta invitación, señor. – Lisa le contestó secamente. – Como militares tenemos que obedecer ordenes… aunque no nos gusten.

- ¿No me diga, comandante¿Y el almirante la obligó a ir al concierto¡Cómo no! Admítalo, esta es la única oportunidad de salir y vivir un poco de eso que está allá afuera y que se llama vida. No creo que usted sepa mucho de eso… pero habemos personas que de hecho sabemos divertirnos, que tenemos amigos y cosas que hacer que no implican estar preparando la próxima guerra.

- No voy a discutir con usted… sin embargo pienso que debería de tener un poco más de respeto si no por mí, por lo menos por la institución a la que represento… porque quiera o no, señor Kyle, muchos de nuestros hombres y mujeres murieron para que usted esté hoy aquí, sano y salvo.

- Pues qué generosos, pero yo no les pedí que lo hicieran… ustedes son soldados, ya saben que van a morir tarde o temprano y no espere que yo lo aplauda. Nadie los obligó a entrar al ejército. Si quieren morir, es su problema… sólo no vengan con sus tonterías sentimentales a decirme que morirían con gusto por mí, porque yo jamás se los pedí. Y sinceramente, comandante… usted puede morir por quien le de la gana… de todos modos no creo que nadie estaría muy interesado en morir por usted.

El teléfono celular sonó y Kyle lo contestó con enfado.

- ¿Y ahora qué? -- ¿Qué no pueden hacer nada bien¡Voy para allá!

Kyle le señaló los boletos a Lisa y salió de la sala de juntas sin siquiera despedirse, todavía pegado a su teléfono. Ella tenía una expresión estoica en el rostro. Le costaba trabajo contener la furia que sentía con Kyle. Tomó los boletos y su primer impulso fue el de romperlos, pero se detuvo al recordar al Almirante Gloval.

- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que terminar metida en los asuntos de Minmai? - Lisa pensó, metiendo los boletos al bolsillo de su uniforme al tiempo que regresaba a su puesto.

Ya era algo tarde cuando Rick regresó a su habitación después de un largo día de patrullaje y entrenamiento para sus nuevos pilotos. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Max y Miriya salieron del departamento vecino.

- ¡Hey Rick! – Max lo saludó. - ¿Apenas regresando de la base?

- Si… fue un día largo y pesado… ¿van a cenar?

-Si… ¿Tú gustas? – lo invitó Miriya.

- Gracias Miriya pero no… estoy cansado… ¿Han visto a Lisa? Es que yo no la he visto en todo el día y—

- ¿La extrañas? – Miriya le hizo un guiño.

- Es que—

Rick comenzó a frotarse la nuca y Max se rió divertido, pero casi de inmediato su semblante cambió cuando comenzó a responder la pregunta de su amigo:

- La vimos hace un rato… de hecho nos ofreció boletos para el concierto de Minmai de mañana en Nueva Macross… dicen que va a ser espectacular.

- ¿Lisa les ofreció…? Pero… ¿Por qué? He escuchado que los boletos para ese concierto los están vendiendo a precio de oro… ¿Cómo es que Lisa…?

- Parece que Kyle le dio esos dos boletos. – Max prosiguió.

- ¿Kyle? – Rick no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de rabia y celos al escuchar aquel nombre. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Kyle con Lisa?

- Es una larga historia, pero supongo que preferirías escucharla directamente de ella… Lisa se veía un tanto molesta… parece ser que el encuentro con Kyle no fue muy cortés.

- ¡Ese desgraciado! Pero… ¿Y los boletos?

- Le dijimos que no iríamos. – Miriya respondió haciendo un mohín. – Creo que Maximilian y yo tenemos mejores maneras de perder el tiempo que acudir a un concierto de Minmai. Podría hacerle daño a nuestro bebé.

- Como ves jefe, Mir no es precisamente la fan número uno de Minmai. Pero ya no te quitamos el tiempo, Rick… te vemos mañana en el hangar. ¡Buenas noches!

Max y Miriya se retiraron y Rick se quedó de pie en el pasillo, sin saber si debía ir a ver a Lisa o mejor la llamaba por teléfono. Al final decidió llamara y con eso allanar el terreno.

Lisa estaba en el sofá de su departamento, tratando de terminar un reporte en su laptop, aunque de vez en cuando se detenía a acariciar a su caballo de peluche que mantenía a su lado. Seguía pensando en el encuentro que había tenido con Kyle aquella tarde.

- ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? – Lisa observó los boletos sobre la mesa de café. - ¿Qué invite a Rick a un concierto de Minmai?

El teléfono sonó y Lisa enseguida supo que era Rick cuando vio su número en el identificador. No lo había visto en todo el día y como siempre que eso sucedía, tenía la esperanza de que la llamara en cuanto llegara a su habitación.

- ¡Hola Rick, buenas noches¿Qué tal tu día? – Lisa contestó, tratando de sonar casual.

- Muy bien Lisa… algo cansado pero bien. Apenas voy llegando… ¿Y tú?

- Estoy trabajando en un reporte… ¿Sabes? Hoy fui con Claudia a visitar la colonia militar de Nueva Macross… me enseñó nuestras casas… son bastante bonitas, mucho mejor que estos camarotes del SDF-1 por lo menos. Cuando quieras podemos ir para que te las enseñe, he estado pensando en muchas cosas que podemos hacer para hacerlas un poco más confortables…

- ¡Eso está genial Lisa! – Rick no parecía muy interesado en aquello. – Oye, me topé con Max y Miriya en el pasillo… ¿Qué es eso de que Kyle te dio boletos para el concierto de mañana de Minmai? Esos son casi imposibles de conseguir… en la base, entre los pilotos no se habla de otra cosa.

Lisa guardó silencio. Al parecer los chismes viajaban muy rápido. Sus ojos se posaron en los boletos y suspiró con frustración. ¿Acaso Rick la estaba llamando para tratar de conseguir un boleto para el concierto?

- Tengo un par de boletos. – Lisa habló sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Dicen que va a ser un concierto espectacular… las personas casi consideran ese concierto como la inauguración oficial de la Nueva Macross. – Rick sonó un poco más entusiasmado de lo que él mismo hubiera querido.

Al otro lado del teléfono, Lisa hizo un gesto de al escuchar a Rick expresarse de esa manera. Ahí estaba el comandante Hunter, como de costumbre, corriendo de regreso hacia la Señorita Macross. Al parecer a él no le importaba nada de lo que ella tuviera que decir… y probablemente ni siquiera la hubiera llamado si no fuera por aquellos famosos boletos.

- Max y Miriya me dijeron que les querías regalar los boletos, pero ellos no aceptaron… ¿No piensas ir al concierto¿Todavía los tienes¿Por qué Kyle te los dio?

- Mire comandante Hunter, si estos boletos le interesan tanto, son suyos… yo no tengo ningún interés particular en asistir a este concierto y sería una pena que se desperdiciaran.

- Lisa… ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no –

- Mañana se los haré llegar temprano a su estación de vuelo… ahora, si me disculpa tengo un reporte que terminar. ¡Buenas noches comandante, que descanse!

Lisa dio por terminada la llamada y Rick se quedó inmóvil por un momento, con el auricular pegado a su oreja, sin poder comprender la reacción de Lisa. Esas eran las actitudes que más lo molestaban de ella. Odiaba cuando se dirigía a él por su rango y cuando adquiría ese tono oficial con él.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa¿Qué fue lo que dije esta vez?

Rick decidió que aquello no se iba a quedar así. Las cosas con Lisa habían ido viento en popa en los últimos días y no iba a dejar que un incidente, tal vez motivado por Kyle, hiciera mella en su relación. Sin siquiera pensarlo salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la de la comandante Hayes.

-

* * *

-

Lisa puso el teléfono a un lado y comenzó a teclear en su computadora como si su vida dependiera de ello, tratando con eso de evadirse de lo que acababa de suceder y de lo que sentía. Ella había esperado hablar con Rick aquella noche para decirle sobre lo que había visto en Nueva Macross, sobre las calles, las avenidas, los jardines… sobre sus casas. Pero al parecer lo único que le importaba a Rick era el hecho de que ella tuviera boletos para el concierto. _"Boletos que se compran a precio de oro_".

Lisa hizo un mohín cuando recordó que aquella tarde en el Centro de Comando no se había hablado de otra cosa que no fuera el concierto. Al parecer todo el mundo iba a ir o al menos pensaban reunirse para verlo juntos en la transmisión especial que iba a hacer la MBS. Ella había incluso considerado la idea de regalarle los boletos al Trío, pero solo eran dos boletos, por lo que pensó que no sería correcto hacerlo.

Max y Miriya no los habían aceptado, a pesar de su insistencia. No los podía culpar, ella sabía que Miriya no tenía a Minmai en un muy buen concepto desde que se había enterado de que hacía algún tiempo, cuando su carrera apenas estaba despegando, durante una fiesta de cumpleaños había estado coqueteando con Max.

Lisa fue sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de la escotilla al abrirse la hizo prácticamente ponerse de pie de un salto, al tiempo que se encontraba frente a frente con Rick Hunter, quien la observaba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar así?

Lisa le intentó reclamar, pero él ya estaba hablando:

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Lisa?

- Mi problema es que tú crees que puedes entrar a mi habitación sin permiso, Hunter… no te di la clave para que vinieras aquí y te presentaras de esta manera cada vez que te diera la gana.

- ¡No estoy hablando de eso¿Qué sucedió hace unos minutos, en el teléfono?

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Lisa sonrió con cierto sarcasmo. – Al parecer te emocionó mucho la idea de que yo tuviera boletos para ese concierto tan espectacular… dos boletos, sección VIP, pase detrás del escenario después del concierto… es el paquete completo… ahí están, son todos tuyos.

Rick miró los dos boletos que Lisa le señalaba, pero pareció enfurecerse aun más.

- ¿De qué se trata, Lisa? Max me dijo que Kyle te había dado esos boletos… ¿Por qué lo hizo? No creo que ese cretino ande yendo por ahí regalando boletos VIP a todos los militares… ¿Sabes cuanto cuesta cada boleto¡Uno solo de esos que tienes sobre la mesa valdría el equivalente a un mes de mi salario!

- ¡Vaya! – Lisa se sentó otra vez y puso su laptop sobre su regazo, fingiendo que volvía al trabajo. – Pareces estar muy bien enterado de los precios de estos boletos. ¿Ya compraste el tuyo o estos te llegaron como caídos del cielo?

- ¿Por qué te los dio Kyle?

- Sinceramente Rick, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia… él tenía sus motivos para hacerlo.

Lisa siguió trabajando en su laptop y Rick tuvo que apretar sus puños para contener la rabia, la impotencia y la frustración que sentía en esos momentos. ¿Por qué Lisa tenía que actuar de esa manera? Y peor aún¿Por qué él sentía esos celos al pensar que Kyle le hubiera ido a regalar los boletos a Lisa¿Por qué a ella?

Rick suspiró profundamente, tratando de sacarse toda la frustración que traía en el pecho y se sentó en el sillón frente a Lisa, manteniendo la mesita de café de por medio.

- Mira Lisa, - trató de controlarse. – No vine aquí a pelear… ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera se porqué estamos peleando!

Ella lo miró por encima de la pantalla de la laptop, pero no hizo comentario y volvió a su trabajo. Rick no sabía qué más podía decirle; de pronto le pareció una mala idea el haber ido hasta su habitación.

- ¿Estas molesto porque yo recibí boletos de Kyle y…?

Lisa iba a decirle que él no había recibido boletos de Minmai, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que aquello era demasiado cruel. Aun y cuando no terminó la frase, Rick pareció haber comprendido; bajó su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

- Tiene razón, comandante. – Rick se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. – Supongo que nada de esto es de mi incumbencia… su vida privada no es asunto mío. ¡En fin! Buenas noches…

Rick puso la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando la voz de Lisa sonó distante y apagada a sus espaldas.

- Querían que la RDF estuviera representada en ese concierto… el almirante Gloval no podrá ir, así que tuvieron que conformarse conmigo.

Rick abrió mucho los ojos cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. Así que Lisa había recibido esos boletos con una orden expresa de asistir al concierto… él comprendió de inmediato el porqué parecía estar tan irritada. Y sintió rabia consigo mismo que, una vez más, había asumido erróneamente las cosas.

- A Kyle no le emocionó la idea, por supuesto… comenzó a soltarme toda su letanía pacifista de siempre… él—oh, simplemente olvídalo Rick. Mira, ahí tienes esos dos boletos. Has con ellos lo que quieras.

La voz de Lisa, calmada y serena una vez más, había terminado por desarmar a Rick. Giró sobre sí mismo y vio que Lisa seguía tecleando en la computadora, como si nada le importara en realidad. Rick bajó la mirada, recordando los últimos encuentros que habían tenido con Kyle; ninguno de ellos había sido precisamente cordial y de pronto se enfureció al pensar en las cosas que seguramente aquel tipo le había dicho a la comandante Hayes.

- Lisa yo… lo siento, no quise… es que… ese Kyle¿Qué te dijo¡Más le vale que no te haya insultado o agredido porque si lo hizo…!

- ¡Olvídalo Rick! No creo que debamos darle a este asunto una importancia mayor de la que tiene… toma los boletos y diviértete mañana en la noche.

Rick miró los boletos sobre la mesita y luego su mirada se clavó en Lisa. Ella seguía en lo suyo, casi pretendiendo que Rick no estaba ahí.

- ¿Y tú? – él preguntó después de un minuto. - ¿No irás al concierto?

Lisa solo negó con la cabeza, sin poder reunir las fuerzas suficientes para hablar.

- Pero…

- El personal del Centro de Comando va a retirarse temprano… me voy a quedar de guardia… cambié el turno con Vanessa… voy a estar supervisando el transporte de material del SDF 1 a donde se está construyendo la Ciudad Monumento.

- ¿Tú sola¿Toda la noche?

Lisa no respondió, pero Rick sabía de antemano cual era la respuesta. Miró los boletos una vez más y su mirada fue atrapada por otra cosa que estaba sobre la mesita de café. Era un plano de la Nueva Macross, en donde Lisa había trazado algunos círculos rojos, señalando seguramente lugares importantes dentro de la ciudad.

El comandante cerró los ojos por un minuto, odiándose a sí mismo. De pronto comprendió su error. Cuando los abrió, se acercó lentamente a la mesita y tomó los dos boletos.

- Debes de ir uniformado. – Lisa habló cuando lo vio poner las manos sobre los boletos, aunque nunca lo miró. – Ahí están los pases VIP y todo lo demás. Espero que disfrutes el concierto, Rick.

Él la miró por un momento. Su voz había sonado sincera cuando le había dicho aquellas últimas palabras, como si ella en verdad quisiera que él se divirtiera. Su comentario no había sido sarcástico, ella realmente le deseaba que pasara un buen rato en el concierto. Ella en realidad quería que él saliera y se distrajera un poco, con todo lo que trabajaba y se esforzaba, se lo había ganado.

Quizás lo que más molestaba a Lisa no era el hecho de que Rick, como todos los demás, estaba emocionado con aquella presentación tan especial de Minmai; lo que realmente la había hecho sentir triste había sido que a Rick no pareció importarle en absoluto lo que ella le había dicho, sobre Nueva Macross y sus casas. Como siempre, Minmai era la prioridad.

Rick puso sus boletos en el bolsillo de su uniforme y miró a Lisa.

- ¿Estás segura de que ese infeliz no te dijo nada ni te molestó de ninguna manera?

- Todo está bien, Rick… aun si lo hubiera hecho, yo se cuidarme y defenderme a mi misma.

- Lamento haber entrado así a tu habitación…

- No hay problema. – Lisa seguía forzándose a mantener los ojos fijos en la laptop.

Rick sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, miró a Lisa sobre su hombro otra vez y una mirada llena de impotencia y confusión apareció en su rostro.

- Buenas noches Lisa… descansa.

- Buenas noches Rick, tu también. – Ella le respondió secamente.

Rick asintió levemente con la cabeza y sin más ceremonia salió de la habitación. Cuando Lisa se vio sola, miró a la puerta por donde Rick acababa de salir y suspiró casi dolorosamente. Miró a la mesita de café, donde habían estado los boletos.

_- Ni siquiera tuve que decírselo dos veces._

Lisa sacudió su cabeza y apagó su laptop. Una vez que lo hizo, se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba cansada, no quería pensar en nada aquella noche y al día siguiente no solo tendría que cumplir con sus asignaciones del día, sino además trabajaría doble turno, quedándose de guardia en el Control de Comando en la noche.

Quería descansar un poco, tenía sueño y se sentía exhausta. Se fue directamente a la cama y se forzó a sí misma a no pensar en nada. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño que se sentía pesado en sus párpados, dedicándole un último pensamiento a Rick Hunter… el eterno enamorado de la Señorita Macross.

-

* * *

-

Durante todo el día, el concierto de Minmai en Nueva Macross había sido el tema de conversación de todos en la base. Desde muy temprano habían comenzado a organizar los grupos de apoyo que estarían de servicio durante el concierto, vigilando la seguridad del mismo y a los habitantes de Macross, que por primera vez habían recibido la autorización de dejar la nave y bajar a tierra.

Las personas iban y venían. En la ciudad todo era movimiento y alegría y en los cuarteles militares todos parecían estar igualmente emocionados. No era el hecho del concierto en sí, sino que con eso todos comenzaban a recuperar un poco de la normalidad que sus vidas habían perdido con la guerra. En el radio, la televisión y el periódico no se hablaba de otra cosa. No había manera de huir de aquel evento tan importante.

Lisa había estado evitando a Rick todo el día. Cuando escuchó que el escuadrón Skull estaba por salir a su patrullaje del día, ella salió de la sala de control con el pretexto de ir a recoger unos documentos. Cuando supo que los Skull habían vuelto, utilizó la excusa de ir por un café. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de escuchar su voz por el Tac Net mientras Vanessa lo dirigía.

Cuando iba de regreso a la sala de control, se topó con Max y Miriya, que se dirigían a la cafetería.

- ¡Hola Lisa! – Max la saludó alegremente.

- ¡Hola Max… hola Miriya¿Cómo están¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy bien Lisa… pero con mucha hambre. Vamos a comer algo, no podía esperar a aterrizar después del patrullaje, me estoy muriendo de inanición.

Lisa se rió por primera vez en lo que pareció una eternidad. Los comentarios de Miriya siempre eran graciosos. Max puso la mano en el hombro de su esposa y sonrió.

- El problema es que Mir esta teniendo un extraño gusto por comida exótica… ayer se le antojó comer camarones cubiertos con chocolate.

- ¿Qué? – Lisa no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. – Miriya… ¿En serio te comiste eso?

La Zentraedi asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco apenada.

- Les faltó un poco de sal… pero no importó mucho, porqué de todas maneras no se quedaron en mi estómago por mucho tiempo.

Max se rió alegremente tanto del comentario de su esposa, como de la expresión en el rostro de la comandante Hayes. Aquello no tenía precio, el teniente Sterling pensó. Lisa miraba a la taza de café que traía en la mano con una expresión que le decía a Max que en cuanto llegara a su puesto de control, vaciaría el café en el bote de basura más cercano.

- ¿Qué pasó con los boletos, Lisa? – Miriya soltó a quemarropa. - ¿Por fin se los diste a alguien o te decidiste a ir al concierto?

Ella negó con la cabeza, su mirada todavía fija en su taza de café.

- Se los di a Rick.

Max y Miriya intercambiaron miradas.

- ¿En serio? No nos comentó nada…

- Si, bueno… espero que vaya y que lo disfrute. Yo no estoy de humor para estas cosas…

-¡Lisa, espera! – Max la detuvo. - ¿Porqué no vienes a cenar con nosotros hoy en la noche?

Ella miró a sus amigos. Miriya asentía entusiastamente a las palabras de su esposo. Lisa sonrió y sacudió la cabeza levemente.

- Me encantaría Max, y realmente se los agradezco… pero voy a tener doble turno. Tengo que dirigir un transporte de material a Ciudad Monumento hoy por la noche. Pero gracias de todas maneras… ahora tengo que volver a la sala de control. Miriya, cuídate mucho y… espero que encuentres algo apetecible que comer.

- Si… ¡me estoy saboreando un plato de fresas cubiertas con jugo de tomate… y un poco de miel y limón!

Lisa se detuvo y miró a su amiga, tratando de entender si estaba hablando en serio o si era una broma, pero al ver su rostro se dio cuenta de que de hecho, ese sería el menú del día para Miriya. Max sonreía indulgentemente; miró a la comandante y se encogió de hombros. Al parecer los antojos zentraedis eran bastante extraños.

- Bien, entonces suerte con todo Lisa… de todas maneras, si la misión es cancelada o cualquier cosa, la invitación sigue en pie.

- ¡Gracias!

Los Sterling se alejaron con rumbo a la cafetería. Lisa los miró por un momento, sonriendo para sí misma y sintiéndose un poco celosa de ellos. Hacían una pareja muy bonita y la manera en que ambos se amaban era algo que saltaba a la vista. Lisa suspiró y continuó con su camino hacia su puesto de control.

Cuando entró al elevador, dos jóvenes pilotos que iban conversando animadamente se detuvieron para saludarla. Ella correspondió el saludo, pero no dijo nada. Se concentró en observar los números del elevador, mientras los pilotos continuaban su conversación que, para variar, estaba enfocada al concierto de la noche.

- … pues si, eso fue lo que me dijeron… ¿Sabes cuanto cuesta cada boleto? Y esos en particular tienen pases VIP… dicen que el comandante los consiguió de alguien con un grado militar muy alto en el SDF 1.

Lisa miró sobre su hombro y se percató de que eran dos de los nuevos pilotos asignados al Escuadrón Skull. Enseguida supo que estaban hablando de Rick y los boletos que ella le había dado.

- Entonces ¿Qué va a hacer Laura?

- ¿Tú qué crees¿Tú rechazarías un boleto así?

Lisa sintió una estocada en el corazón cuando escuchó aquello. ¿Sería posible¿Acaso Rick había invitado a una chica a que lo acompañara al concierto? Bajó su vista sabiendo que ella no podía recriminarle nada… después de todo¿Quién era ella para arreglar la vida social de Rick Hunter?

- Dan me dijo que el comandante le había pedido un _pequeño favor_ a Laura a cambio… pero no creo que aquello le disguste demasiado. – El otro piloto se rió.

- No… algunas personas tienen toda la suerte del mundo… boletos VIP para el concierto y una hermosa mujer… bueno, al menos mañana podremos enterarnos de los chismes de primera mano… entonces¿vamos a ir al bar esta noche a ver el concierto ahí?

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso de Lisa y ella salió cabizbaja y pensativa, dirigiéndose a su puesto sin detenerse a hablar con nadie. Llegó a su consola y tomó asiento, poniendo su taza de café a un lado. Ya estaba fría y ya ni siquiera le apetecía. Revisó en su computadora el registro de los avisos y mensajes que había recibido durante su ausencia, pero ninguno de ellos era de Rick Hunter. Tuvo el impulso de preguntarle a Vanessa si el comandante Hunter no había llamado o si no había preguntado por ella, pero se contuvo.

- No tiene caso. – Pensó.

-

* * *

-

La noche cayó finalmente sobre Nueva Macross, después de un día largo y lleno de entusiasmo y expectativa. El almirante Gloval había entrado a una importante reunión que se pensaba se podía prolongar hasta la madrugada y había ordenes expresas de no interrumpir, por lo que Lisa tuvo que autorizar algunos documentos para el uso de fuegos artificiales después del concierto.

Acabó de firmar los papeles y se los entregó a la asistente que se los había llevado justo cuando Vanessa se puso su abrigo, alistándose para salir de su turno.

- ¡Te agradezco mucho que hayas tomado este turno y que vayas a cubrirme, Lisa! – Vanessa le sonrió. – Te debo una… el día que lo necesites, ya sabes.

- Gracias Vanessa, no hay problema.

- Todavía no puedo creer que no vayas a ir a ese concierto… ¿Estás segura que no necesitas nada?

- Estoy bien. – Lisa le sonrió. – Ustedes vayan a donde tienen que ir y diviértanse.

- Bien… pues me retiro porque Kim y Sammie deben de estar ya muy impacientes.

- Vanessa… - Lisa la detuvo antes de que saliera. – Tu… ¿Tu sabes quien es una piloto llamada Laura? Me parece que es una de las nuevas asignaciones del Escuadrón Skull… pero no estoy segura.

- Laura… - Vanessa lo meditó un segundo. – No, no es del Skull… los nuevos pilotos de ese escuadrón son todos hombres… oh, Laura… si, todavía está en entrenamiento de combate, pero ya está asignada al Escuadrón Bermellón… si mal no recuerdo su asignación es efectiva a partir de la próxima semana. ¿Por qué Lisa?

- Solo curiosidad…

Vanessa se encogió de hombros, se despidió alegremente de la comandante y salió del puesto de control, dejando a Lisa completamente sola en aquel lugar.

La comandante Hayes suspiró profundamente y se recargó en su asiento, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos por unos segundos para descansar. La sala de control había quedado en silencio, el cual solo era interrumpido por el sonido ocasional de los aparatos de comunicaciones y alguna señal transmitida desde la ciudad, en donde el concierto comenzaría en menos de una hora.

Las luces de la sala también se habían apagado y el cubículo de Lisa era el único lugar levemente iluminado. Ella se sentía adormilada y comenzó a relajarse en su asiento. Tenía una leve jaqueca y esperaba que la noche pasara rápido.

- Control de carga a puesto de comando… aquí control de carga, cambio.

Aquella voz sacó a Lisa de sus pensamientos. Se enderezó en su asiento y tomó sus audífonos, se los colocó y ajustó su micrófono.

- Aquí Delta 1… - contestó automáticamente. - Adelante control de carga.

- Estamos listos para iniciar con el transporte de equipo a Ciudad Monumento. La carga está completa en un 97 y el convoy estará listo para salir a la hora fijada, en T menos 20 minutos.

- Entendido control… manténganme informada. La ruta y un informe metereológico les serán transmitidos en cuanto se reporten como listos para partir. Serán custodiados por el escuadrón Fantasma, quienes se reunirán con ustedes en las coordenadas que previamente se les entregaron exactamente a las 2025 horas.

- Entendido Delta 1… estamos en contacto…

Lisa clavó su mirada en la computadora y muy a su pesar ingresó el nombre de aquella jovencita y su escuadrón asignado. Inmediatamente apareció su ficha y su perfil en la pantalla de la comandante. Era una mujer simpática y atractiva, Lisa pensó.

- Al parecer a Rick le gustan las mujeres jóvenes…

En el sistema de comunicaciones, Lisa escuchó que el concierto estaba por comenzar, que el auditorio estaba a su cupo máximo y que incluso el área especial que se había habilitado para zentraedis no micronizados estaba totalmente llena. Aquel concierto prometía ser un éxito.

Cuando Lisa escuchó que la transmisión de MBS estaba a punto de iniciar, sintió el impulso de abrir dicha transmisión en su consola, pero se contuvo. No tenía caso hacerse más daño a ella misma. En lugar de eso abrió una carpeta que tenía debajo de algunos otros documentos. Eran los planos de su casa, que Claudia le había entregado el día anterior. Tomó un lápiz y lentamente comenzó a trazar sobre los planos algunas líneas y a hacer algunas anotaciones. Estaba planeando la manera en que iba a acomodar su casa y la decoración que le pondría. En esos momentos esa era la única cosa que en realidad la motivaba, el pensar en su casa… _su propia casa._

De pronto la transmisión desde el control de carga la hizo volver a su trabajo. Pasó unos minutos dando órdenes y transmitiendo información. Una vez que el convoy saliera, lo único que tenia que hacer era vigilar el progreso de la misión a través de su pantalla, pero aquello era algo rutinario y ella sabía que iba a ser una noche tediosa.

Sin embargo, parecía que el destino no quería que Lisa se perdiera el concierto de Minmai. La transmisión del mismo comenzó a causar interferencia en los canales que ella estaba utilizando para el control de la misión de transporte. Lisa intentó de enfocar su transmisión, pero no pudo resistirse y de pronto se encontró a sí misma mirando frente a frente a Minmai, quien hermosa como nunca, se paseaba con gracia por el escenario, entre los juegos de luces y la emoción desbordada de sus fieles admiradores, cantando una nueva versión de _"My time to be a star"_, la canción que la había lanzado a la fama y con la que había elegido abrir el concierto aquella noche.

Lisa brincó de su asiento cuando el sonido característico de la puerta de la sala de control al abrirse la tomó por sorpresa. Se dio media vuelta para mirar, sobre el respaldo de su silla a la persona que había entrado y que estaba de pie en la penumbra, sin atreverse a avanzar. Lisa tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para enfocar y reconocer a quien estaba ahí a sus espaldas.

- … ¿Rick…?

La voz de Lisa se escuchó más como un suspiro de alivio que como una pregunta.

- Si, soy yo… - el comandante Hunter se acercó lentamente. – Lisa, lamento lo que sucedió anoche.

- Pero… yo pensé que estarías en el concierto…

Desde su asiento, Lisa tenía que mirar hacia arriba para poder verlo al rostro. Él evitaba el contacto visual y era obvio que se sentía apenado. Su mirada se clavó en la pantalla, en donde Minmai seguía cantando entusiastamente… eso era algo que nadie podía discutirle, era una persona que se entregaba por completo a su público. Rick pasó su mano por la pantalla pero enseguida miró a Lisa.

- No… - Rick le contestó en un tono frío y sin emoción.

- Pero Rick… pensé que te emocionaba la idea de ir a ese concierto… pensé que querrías ver a Minmai después de tanto tiempo… después de todo ustedes son amigos y—

- ¿Amigos? – contestó Rick amargamente, recargándose en la consola y dándole la espalda a la pantalla en donde estaba siendo transmitido el concierto. – Pues no me lo pareció así la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Recuerdas aquella noche cuando teníamos planes de ir a cenar a Ciudad Macross y cómo nos recibieron esas personas¿Recuerdas la actitud de Kyle y la de… ella?

- Si… - Lisa bajó la vista sintiéndose algo apenada de todas las cosas que había pensado de Rick durante todo el día.

- No tenía ganas de ver a Minmai… después de todo ella está muy feliz con Kyle… y él, siendo el pacifista que es… yo creo que lo mejor es alejarse por ahora… además, no creo que para ella sea conveniente que la vean con un soldado como yo. Eso podría dañar su imagen¿no es así?

Lisa lo miró sin saber que decir. Aquellas palabras de Rick habían destilado veneno cuando las había pronunciado. Era obvio que el comandante estaba bastante perturbado con todo aquello.

- Discúlpame Rick… yo sinceramente creí que querías ir a ese concierto.

- No… si insistí tanto con lo de los boletos fue porque estaba preocupado… supe que Kyle te los entregó y no me gustan los modales ni las maneras de ese tipo… me daba rabia el pensar que pudiera haberte insultado.

Lisa movió negativamente la cabeza.

- Nada que una militar veterana no pueda soportar.

Minmai comenzó a cantar _"We will win"_ en el concierto y por un momento tanto Lisa como Rick miraron la pantalla. Aquella canción llevaba consigo una carga emocional muy fuerte para todos los sobrevivientes de la guerra Robotech. Lisa notó que Rick tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y ni siquiera quiso saber porqué. En cambio ella recordó que había sido precisamente la idea de Rick el usar aquella canción como arma contra los Zentraedi y aquello había marcado la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Lisa se sentía orgullosa de Rick, sabía que estaba destinado a ser un militar que haría historia, un líder para la raza humana.

Súbitamente Rick apagó la pantalla del concierto y suspiró, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y hablaba casi para si mismo.

- Es que a veces no puedo creer lo tonto que soy… ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente terminar con esto?

- Pero Rick, si ella te gusta… si la amas… tú mismo se lo dijiste antes de aquella batalla… - Lisa sentía que su corazón se rompía con cada una de sus palabras.

- Me va a tomar algún tiempo salir de esto, Lisa… es que no se que es lo que debo de hacer… el día que la vimos en el restaurante… ¿Realmente crees que no nos haya visto? Incluso aquella vez en ciudad Macross… su actitud…

Rick movió negativamente la cabeza, pero no hizo mayores comentarios.

- Lo siento mucho, Rick. – Lisa murmuró.

Una nueva transmisión llegó desde el convoy de transporte que ya se había reunido con el Escuadrón Fantasma que los escoltaría. Lisa suspiro aliviada, sabiendo que eso le quitaba a ella un gran peso de encima. Rick la observaba dar órdenes y transmitir información de esa manera tan profesional y eficiente que ella tenía de hacerlo, y con esa seguridad que hacía que cualquier persona bajo el mando de la comandante Hayes se sintiera totalmente cubierta y protegida en todos sus flancos.

El líder de la misión le informó a la comandante Hayes que todo estaba bajo control y que en unos minutos harían contacto con la base temporal que había sido instalada en Ciudad Monumento. Lisa sonrió, pensando que después de todo, aquello no había sido tan tedioso como ella había esperado. La comandante Hayes terminó de dar algunas instrucciones y finalmente cerró la comunicación. Se quitó sus audífonos y movió la cabeza y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, en un movimiento muy característico de ella que Rick había aprendido a adorar.

- Estaba pensando, comandante… ¿Tiene planes para mañana?

- Pues tengo que trabajar…

- Es que mañana es mi día libre. – Rick le informó. – Y estaba pensando que si tuvieras tiempo me gustaría ir a la ciudad a ver las casas.

Lisa sonrió por primera vez aquella noche pero su sonrisa no duró mucho.

- No lo se Rick…

- Estoy segura que Vanessa no tendrá objeciones de pagarte el favor mañana… entre más pronto mejor, así no se acumulan intereses.

Lisa soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, puede ser posible… pero aun así no estaría libre antes del medio día. Tengo que ver al Almirante por la mañana.

- ¿Podríamos salir de este lugar por unos momentos¿No hay problema si abandonas tu puesto?

- No creo… la estafeta de la misión de transporte ya fue transferida a la base de Ciudad Monumento… aunque de todas maneras prefiero llevarme en localizador… pero ¿a dónde quieres que vayamos?

- Es que hay algo que quiero que veas.

Rick la tomó de la muñeca y la condujo a la puerta del cuarto de control. Salieron de ahí y una vez en el pasillo, miró a la comandante y le guiñó traviesamente el ojo.

- ¿De que se trata esto, Rick?

- Pues… parece que esta noche somos los únicos en la base… quiero que me acompañes al hangar del Skull 1, tengo algo que te va a gustar.

- ¿Y qué es?

- No sea curiosa, comandante. Recuerde que la curiosidad mató al gato.

- Curioso, siempre he tenido el presentimiento de que en mi caso vas a ser tú quien terminará matándome a mí.

- Sin embargo yo jamás la he derribado en combate. – Rick se rió.

Lisa se sonrojó un poco y decidió no hacer más comentarios al respecto.

Cuando salieron del ascensor en los hangares del Prometheus, Lisa detuvo a Rick. Había algo que necesitaba preguntarle pero no sabía como hacerlo.

- No es que quiera inmiscuirme en tus asuntos Rick pero… sobre el concierto… escuché decir que le habías dado un boleto a una chica llamada Laura… a cambio de un favor especial.

Rick se rió y una mirada bastante traviesa apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Celosa comandante?

- ¿Qué? Yo… no, por supuesto que no… simple curiosidad… es que no quiero que haya chismes de que esos boletos se estaban vendiendo cuando fueron cortesías ni nada de eso.

- Oh, la verdad es que si le di los boletos a Laura… a cambio de un favor. Pero ella estaba muy contenta… ella y su novio habían estado tratando de conseguir boletos sin éxito, así que yo llegué justo a tiempo.

- ¿Su novio? – Lisa preguntó interesada.

- Si, Dan… ¿Lo conoces? Es uno de mis nuevos pilotos en el Skull… cabello rubio con un peinado a-la-Fokker, ojos azules, desgarbado…

- ¡Oh! – Lisa sabía de quien hablaba. – Daniel Phillips… el teniente Phillips.

- Si, él… Laura es su novia, está en entrenamiento básico en estos momentos pero antes estuvo asignada al proyecto científico del doctor Lang como personal militar de apoyo… estuvo trabajando en los proyectos de recuperación ecológica, pero solicito su transferencia para estar junto con su novio… bueno, ahora su prometido.

Lisa sonrió de oreja a oreja al darse cuenta de que todo había sido un malentendido. Ella había sacado sus propias conclusiones sin siquiera conocer la historia completa. No se sintió tan culpable por ello, pues Rick había hecho lo mismo el día anterior, asumiendo cosas que nunca habían sucedido entre ella y Kyle. Aun así le preocupaba la clase de favor que Rick le había pedido a cambio de los boletos. Un escándalo era lo que menos deseaba la RDF en esos momentos.

- Les pedí que fueran uniformados, pero no te preocupes Lisa… hacen una gran pareja, son dignos representantes de la RDF. Además, sinceramente no creo que la prensa esté muy entusiasmada en el ejército cuando tienen ahí a Minmai… Dan y Laura son muy discretos, - Rick notó la preocupación de Lisa. – Te aseguro que no dirán nada a nadie.

- Pero… Rick, no deberías de haber comerciado con esos boletos.

El comandante Hunter le guiñó un ojo y la condujo al hangar del Skull 1.

- No comercié con ellos… simplemente los cambié por algo mejor.

Dentro del hangar, Rick fue a una esquina detrás de algunas cajas y le hizo a Lisa un movimiento con la mano, invitándola a acercarse. Cuando ella lo hizo, el sacó de detrás de aquellas cajas una más pequeña de plexiglás y cubierta con algunas mangueras. El comandante Hunter sonrió, observando aquella caja como si contuviera un tesoro y luego fue a ponerla sobre una mesa de trabajo al lado de Lisa.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es para ti, Lisa.

Ella miró dentro de la caja y sus manos inmediatamente fueron a cubrir su boca. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en su rostro mientras sus manos bajaban lentamente hasta unirse sobre su pecho. Dentro de la caja había media docena de macetas con flores de diferentes clases y colores, mantenidas por medio de un sistema de microclima.

- Pero Rick… esto…

- Bueno, se que no es mucho… pero recordé lo que me dijiste, que te gustaba mucho la jardinería y que esperabas algún día poder tener un pequeño jardín en tu casa… pensé que este sería un buen comienzo. Como te dije, Laura trabajó en el proyecto de recuperación ecológica, para ella no fue realmente difícil conseguir esto… así que yo diría que todos salimos ganando con este negocio¿no?

- Rick… - Lisa sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no sabía que decir.

El comandante Hunter tomó una de las macetas en sus manos, era una planta con hojas verdes aterciopeladas y hermosas flores azules. Sonrió y le entregó la maceta a Lisa, quien la recibió con gusto, acariciando aquellas flores como si se trataran de un bebé.

- Cuando estabas en el hospital y te lleve aquella rosa¿te acuerdas? Ese día me dijiste que hacía mucho que nadie te regalaba flores… así que pensé que teniendo estas plantas no necesitarás que nadie te regale flores, porque ellas te las van a regalar todos los días… te las mereces, Lisa.

- Gracias Rick… - su voz era un susurro, mientras ella escondía su rostro detrás de las flores. – Son muy hermosas… yo, siento mucho haberme comportado como lo hice… supongo que estaba algo estresada y…

- Y yo estaba enfrente… no hay problema Lisa, después de todo yo también me comporté como un tonto… ¿Entonces mañana podemos ir a tu casa y sembrarlas de una vez? Laura me dijo que cuanto antes las transplantemos al suelo será mejor y hay que aprovechar la humedad.

- Claro Rick… - le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Y bueno, ya que estamos por allá, me gustaría que me llevaras a ver mi casa también. ¿Te parece?

- Por supuesto que sí.

Lisa no podía articular muchas palabras. Esas actitudes de Rick eran las que la hacían quedarse sin aliento. El comandante Rick Hunter había sacrificado su única oportunidad de verse con Minmai y de verla actuar en vivo, en el concierto más grande de su carrera hasta ese punto, a cambio de unas flores para el jardín de la comandante Hayes. ¿Qué podía ella decir a eso¿Cómo se lo podía agradecer?

Rick se alejó un poco, hasta una terraza de observación que estaba cerca del hangar. Lisa lo observó mientras él se recargaba en el barandal y su vista se perdía en el hermoso espectáculo de Nueva Macross que se levantaba orgullosa bajo la sombra protectora del SDF 1. Lisa puso la maceta dentro de la caja de plexiglás y se dirigió a donde Rick estaba.

Él la miró llegar y sonrió, señalándole hacia un rincón de la terraza, en donde había dos sillas reclinables, de las que generalmente se encontraban a los lados de las albercas. Estaban bastante maltratadas y Lisa tuvo la seguridad de que él las había sacado de algún depósito de chatarra, pero aun así sonrió al verlas.

- ¿Qué te parece¿Tienes ganas de relajarte? La noche está muy bonita… mira, incluso hay estrellas… y en una hora más o menos van a comenzar los fuegos artificiales. ¿Te interesa?

Lisa sonrió con ternura y se acercó a Rick al tiempo que le rodeaba el torso con sus brazos y le daba un cálido abrazo amistoso. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un segundo y enseguida él fue a sentarse a una de las sillas, sacó una bolsa de debajo de ella y le sonrió a Lisa. Ella sonrió al reconocer la bolsa, era de una tienda de conveniencia cercana a la base.

- Salí muy tarde de mi patrullaje, no pude preparar nada más. No es mucho, pero pensé que tendrías hambre… traje jugo, galletas, papas fritas, pastelitos, Petite sodas, todo lo que se me antojó… ¿No tienes ganas de comer comida chatarra esta noche? – Rick le hizo un guiño.

- ¡Lo que sea estará bien!

Lisa se sentó en la otra silla y atrapó en el aire la lata de jugo de manzana que Rick le había arrojado y la levantó triunfalmente. Él levantó su dedo pulgar y se rió alegremente. Ambos comenzaron a comer lo que Rick había llevado, mientras conversaban alegremente sobre las casas de la colonia militar, sobre lo que habían hecho en el día y sobre lo que planeaban hacer al día siguiente. La noche era fría, pero aquello parecía no importarles. Recostados en las sillas de alberca, sus ojos estaban fijos en las estrellas sobre ellos, mientras hablaban sobre los planes que tenían para sus casas y sobre la manera en cómo celebrarían la ya próxima navidad.

Cuado los primeros fuegos artificiales explotaron en el cielo, sin previo aviso, ambos saltaron asustados, luego se miraron a los ojos y se soltaron a reír. Aquello fue el cierre perfecto para una noche perfecta. Rick no podía dejar de observar el rostro de Lisa, mientras ella disfrutaba de los fuegos artificiales. La manera en como aquellos se reflejaban en los ojos verdes de la comandante y como la luz iluminaba sus rasgos finos y elegantes hacían que aquello fuera un espectáculo digno de admirarse.

Rick levantó sus ojos al cielo, en donde una sinfonía de luz se llevaba a cabo como si fuera una celebración al triunfo del valor humano y a la vida. Pensó que aquella noche él no podría encontrarse en un mejor lugar y con una mejor compañía.

"_Jamás olvidaré en donde me encontraba la noche en que Nueva Macross comenzó a existir… en el hangar de mi viejo Skull 1 y con Lisa Hayes. Creo que no podría ser más apropiado… después de todo, fueron ellos quienes estuvieron conmigo aquella mañana, la primera después de la destrucción de la tierra."_ Rick pensaba.

Había momentos que eran atemporales, momentos que se quedaban grabados para siempre en la mente y el corazón de las personas sin ningún motivo en particular… para Rick Hunter ese fue uno de esos momentos.

**o O o**

* * *


	11. Capítulo 11

**LAMENTACIÓN DE OTOÑO**

**por Evi**

**o O o**

* * *

-

**CAPITULO XI**

**o**

La comandante Hayes había tenido que reportarse temprano en la base aquella mañana, pues tenía que entregar algunos informes al Almirante Gloval y recibir instrucciones. Fue una reunión de staff ordinaria que para satisfacción de Lisa no se prolongó demasiado.

Esa mañana antes de salir de su casa había hablado con Vanessa y le había pedido que la cubriera en su turno, a lo cual no se había negado. Así que cuando salió de la junta eran apenas las 1000 hrs. y ella ya tenía libre el resto del día. Lisa caminaba por el pasillo, con su carpeta abrazada contra su pecho, cuando vio a Claudia salir detrás del coronel Maistroff. La comandante Hayes la espero en una esquina del pasillo y Claudia pasó a su lado, tomando algunas notas de lo que Maistroff decía, sin percatarse de la presencia de su amiga. Lisa la siguió de cerca, hasta que el coronel entró a otra oficina y Claudia siguió de largo, camino al puente.

- ¡Claudia! – Lisa la llamó.

- ¿Eh¡Lisa! No te había visto… pensé que habías salido corriendo de la reunión como siempre. ¿Cómo estás? Supe que estuviste trabajando doble turno anoche.

- Si… pero estoy bien, fue un turno bastante relajado. – Lisa no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Oh! – Claudia enseguida notó algo en su amiga. – Supe que el comandante Hunter estuvo en la base hasta tarde.

- ¿Acaso nos estás cuidando? – Lisa se rió e hizo una perfecta imitación de su amiga cuando dijo: - Claudia, _ni Rick ni yo somos niños ni tú eres nuestra mamá._

Claudia le lanzó a su amiga una mirada que podía matar, pero solo pudo sostenerla por medio segundo antes de romper a reír alegremente.

- ¿Así que las cosas van bien con tu piloto, amiga?

- Pues no lo se. – Lisa suspiró, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar al lado de Claudia hacia el puente. – Yo quisiera pensar que sí… tenemos nuestras altas y nuestras bajas… cuando creo que las cosas se están arreglando siempre ocurre algo… a veces no se ni que pensar.

- Te lo he dicho Lisa, sufres porque quieres. Si tuvieras el valor para enfrentar a Rick y decirle lo que sientes por él, todo se arreglaría en cuestión de segundos. Mira, he visto al muchacho y es obvio que tú le gustas, Lisa.

La comandante Hayes se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

– Y le gustas mucho… ambos se atraen y eso es algo que no pueden ocultar… el problema es que él está completamente perdido, Lisa… está confundido y necesita de alguien que le ayude a aterrizar sus sentimientos… pero ese alguien no parece tener el valor para hacerlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir lastimándote de esta manera? Si lo que quieres lo tienes al alcance de la mano.

- Claudia… yo quisiera que las cosas fueran así de simples, pero no lo son… y yo tampoco tengo el valor para hacer lo que me pides… se que soy una oficial entrenada para la guerra pero… nunca fui entrenada para estos asuntos sentimentales y me siento aterrada la mayoría de las veces… Rick es un hombre maravilloso y día a día me hace que me enamore más y más de él… pero Minmai sigue presente y cada vez que pienso que algo bueno está por suceder, ella se aparece de una u otra manera… ¿Cómo puedo controlar eso?

- Mira Lisa, tu eres mucho más mujer que Minmai… Rick no quiere a esa estrellita, él está enamorado de la Mujer, pero así, con mayúscula… es lógico que si Minmai le ha demostrado esa coquetería y esa esencia femenina que ella destila, Rick se sienta atraído por ella… pero tú le puedes ofrecer algo más, algo mejor. Tú le ofreces amor, Lisa… si Rick cree estar enamorado de una chica que sólo le ha dado esperanzas¿Puedes imaginarte la manera en que se enamorará de una mujer que está dispuesta a darle todo? Lisa, podrías traer a ese piloto comiendo de la palma de tu mano si sólo tuvieras el valor de decírselo… de demostrárselo.

Ambas amigas entraron al puente del SDF-1. Claudia fue a su puesto y Lisa se recargó en la consola que alguna vez había operado Kim. Estuvo en silencio un rato, meditando las palabras de su amiga. Claudia comenzó a moverse alrededor del puente, cumpliendo sus obligaciones. Finalmente, cuando pensó que Lisa ya había tenido el tiempo suficiente para procesar sus palabras, la miró sobre su hombro y preguntó:

- ¿Necesitabas algo de mí, Lisa? Porque sé que tienes el resto del día libre y se que hoy _casualmente_ también es el día libre de Hunter… no quisiera tenerte aquí esperando…

- Claudia… yo… te quería pedir un favor, de hecho—pero no se si se pueda.

- En esta vida todo se puede, cariño… ¿De qué se trata?

- Bueno… - Lisa bajó la mirada. – Es que Rick ayer me regaló unas macetas… con flores… y bueno—

- ¿Lo hizo¡Que detalle tan lindo!

- Si, lo fue… - Lisa sonrió. – Y hoy queremos ir a sembrarlas al jardín de mi casa pero…

- ¡Vaya! – Claudia sonrió. – Al jardín de _tú casa_. Hmmm… no recuerdo haberle entregado todavía las llaves, señorita Hayes.

- Si, ese es precisamente el asunto… - Lisa lo dudó un poco. – Se que esto todavía no es oficial pero…

Claudia caminó hasta uno de los escritorios adosados al muro. Movía negativamente la cabeza, como desaprobando la actitud de Lisa, pero la sonrisa en su rostro la contradecía por completo. Lisa observó a su amiga y la vio regresar a ella y entregarle dos llaves.

- Aquí están… la tuya y la de tu piloto… solo espero que pronto estén escogiendo las cortinas… y si me permites un consejo, si llegan a elegir en qué casa quieren vivir, te recomiendo la tuya. Las de los oficiales son más cómodas y espaciosas que las de los pilotos.

Lisa miró a Claudia al rostro; un leve rubor le cubría las mejillas, pero sonreía complacida.

- No creo que eso vaya a suceder pronto Claudia, pero gracias por los buenos deseos. Te prometo que te entrego estas llaves hoy por la tarde.

- Si, si… no hay problema, ahora solo desaparécete de mi vista¿quieres? Tengo mucho que hacer… - Claudia iba arriando a Lisa hacia la puerta. - ¡Ah, por cierto! Roy solía decir que si en verdad te gusta algo, debes de estar lista para tomarlo, por la fuerza si es necesario.

Claudia le guiñó el ojo antes de que la puerta del puente se cerrara. Lisa se alegró de estar sola en el pasillo pues no quería que su amiga viera el rubor intenso que había aparecido en sus mejillas. Miró las dos llaves que tenía en la mano y sonrió.

- Comandante Hunter, quisiera poder seguir la filosofía de su hermano mayor, pero me temo que no soy tan valiente como todos piensan. ¡En fin! Dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso… a donde el viento nos lleve.

-

* * *

-

Rick iba manejando el jeep militar a través de las nuevas calles y avenidas de la ciudad. El frío aire invernal le daba de lleno en el rostro, pero él parecía no notarlo. Estaba absorto contemplando la nueva Ciudad Macross. A pesar de que la reubicación comenzaría en un par de días, ya mucha gente se encontraba en las calles, pues las tiendas habían abierto sus puertas y la vida comenzaba a adquirir un ambiente de cotidiana familiaridad para aquellas personas que habían tenido que vivir tantas tragedias.

- ¡Es una ciudad hermosa! – Rick le comentó a Lisa, quien ocupaba el asiento del copiloto y también estaba fascinada de lo que veía. – Aun no puedo creer que la hayan reconstruido tan rápido. ¡Es increíble!

- Sólo una prueba más de lo testarudos que los humanos podemos llegar a ser. – Lisa respondió. – Creo que Ciudad Macross ahora es más hermosa de lo que alguna vez fue en la isla.

- Si, es gracioso si piensas en ello… esta ciudad originalmente fue construida en una isla, en un ambiente tropical al lado del mar… y ahora está aquí, en este clima tan frío en donde en cualquier momento comenzará a nevar. – Rick comentó.

- Aun estoy preocupada por mis plantas. – Lisa miró hacia el asiento trasero, en donde estaba el contenedor con el microclima y algunos instrumentos de jardinería. – Si comienza a nevar, se van a morir.

- No, no lo harán. Cada planta tendrá su cápsula de microclima, es lo que están haciendo en los programas de recuperación ecológica… así cuando llegue la primavera, las plantas ya se habrán enraizado y comenzaran a florecer espléndidamente.

- Todavía no puedo creer que hayas conseguido todo esto, Rick… las plantas, las cápsulas de microclima, el abono…

- Era el paquete completo, señorita Hayes. Te dije que había cambiado esos boletos por algo mucho mejor.

Rick miró a Lisa de soslayo y le regaló una sonrisita, sintiéndose orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Lisa también le sonrió pero decidió no hacer más comentarios al respecto. Lo último que quería era traer el concierto de Minmai a la conversación… y pasarse el resto del día hablando de la Señorita Macross.

- Ahí, vuelta a la izquierda en esa esquina. – Lisa le indicó.

Rick siguió sus instrucciones y pronto se encontraron en una avenida bordeada de árboles que llevaba a una zona tranquila, sin grandes edificios. Eran las casitas prefabricadas que serían el hogar de los militares del SDF 1. Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando las vio.

- ¡Oye, que lugar tan bonito!

- ¿Te gusta?

- Si… se ve tranquilo y las casas son bastante acogedoras. Cuando me hablabas de las casas prefabricadas pensé que serían como pequeñas cajitas de cerillos… pero están bonitas.

- ¿Cajitas de cerillos? – Lisa se rió. – Bueno, de cualquier manera estas casas serán nuestro hogar. ¡Estoy muy emocionada!

- Yo también… será mi primera casa… todavía no puedo creerlo.

- Si, lo mismo me pasa a mi… mi primera casa. – Lisa sonrió soñadoramente. – Da vuelta a la derecha ahí en el parque… tu casa está a una cuadra.

- ¿Viviré cerca del parque? – Rick sonrió. - ¡Esto se pone cada vez mejor!

- Si, cerca del parque y de un supermercado que van a instalar ahí enfrente… ahí Rick, esa es la tuya, la 251.

Rick bajó del jeep de un salto y prácticamente corrió hasta quedar frente a su casa. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro que se hizo todavía más amplia cuando vio su nombre en el buzón al lado de la banqueta. Lisa bajó del jeep y caminó lentamente hasta quedar a espaldas de Rick, sin hablarle pues no quería interrumpir aquel momento. Los ojos del comandante Hunter se movían de un lado a otro sin cesar, queriendo abarcarlo todo.

- ¡Mi casa! –finalmente habló. - ¡No puedo creerlo!

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Claro que sí! Es mucho mejor que mi habitación en las barracas… me imagino que tendré mi habitación, el baño… la cocina…

- Bueno¿por qué no lo investigamos?

Una llave plateada quedó suspendida ante los ojos de Rick. Él la miró por un segundo y enseguida sus ojos fueron a clavarse en los de Lisa, interrogándola con la mirada.

- Tengo que devolvérselas a Claudia esta tarde pero… pensé que querrías echar un vistazo.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick soltó una risa espontánea. - ¡Eres increíble!

Rick tomó la llave que ella le ofrecía y corrió hasta la puerta de la casa. Una vez ahí se detuvo. Miró a Lisa que ya estaba a su lado y le sonrió nerviosamente.

- ¡Siento que las manos me están temblando! – le dijo con un brillo muy especial en los ojos. - ¡Es que es mi casa!

Lisa solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. El verlo tan emocionado hacía que ella misma sintiera una emoción indescriptible en el pecho. Tenía ganas de revolverle cariñosamente el cabello, de pellizcarle las mejillas… en ese momento Rick le provocaba mucha ternura. Finalmente Rick pudo introducir la llave en la cerradura y cuando la puerta se abrió, él se quedó congelado, observando el interior sin poder dar un paso al frente.

Después de unos segundos, Lisa puso su mano en el hombro de Rick y con un movimiento de cabeza lo animó a entrar. Así lo hicieron y él pudo observar que de hecho la casa era pequeña. Había un pequeño corredor, a la izquierda estaba la cocina y a la derecha lo que sería el comedor y la sala de estar. Al fondo se encontraba la recamara con el baño y eso era todo lo que había. Pero para Rick aquel lugar era un palacio. Había vivido dos años en un pequeño camarote en el SDF1 y antes de eso había estado viajando por mucho tiempo en un remolque. No había tenido un hogar desde que era niño y vivía en la granja con sus padres, así que el estar ahí, en su propia casa lo hacía sentir muy emocionado.

- ¡No voy a salir de este lugar! – Rick comentó casi para sí mismo al tiempo que revisaba habitación tras habitación. – Apenas termine mis turnos de patrullaje, voy a venir a encerrarme aquí… voy a cocinar mi comida… voy a ponerme a ver películas antiguas… voy a bañarme, a dormirme… ¡nadie me va a sacar de este lugar¡De mi casa!

- Los sistemas son automáticos. – Lisa le estaba explicando, al tiempo que sonreía. - Los paneles solares que están colocados en el techo proveerán a toda la casa de la energía necesaria. Son controlados por microprocesadores así que tu no tienes que preocuparte por nada… siempre vas a tener agua caliente disponible, así como electricidad y todo lo demás que necesites.

Rick sonreía extasiado, sin poder dejar de pasearse por todos los rincones de aquel lugar. Lisa estaba en la cocina, que ya había sido equipada con los básicos. Ella pensaba en todo lo que Rick necesitaría para terminar de equipar la cocina… unas cortinas no estarían mal, pensó. Enseguida se rió, recordando las palabras de Claudia. La comandante Hayes fue a la habitación de Rick, donde él se encontraba absorto mirando por la ventana hacía el parque que se destacaba a lo lejos.

- Incluso tengo una bonita vista. – Rick le comentó con una sonrisa.

- Si, la tienes… estaba pensando en las cosas que vas a necesitar para la casa, Rick… yo también tengo que ir a hacer algunas compras y me preguntaba si tal vez quisieras ir conmigo uno de estos días, cuando no tengamos que trabajar por la tarde.

- ¡Claro que si, Lisa! De hecho te agradecería mucho que me ayudaras a elegir algunas cosas… yo no se qué es exactamente lo que necesito comprar… - Rick se frotaba nerviosamente la nuca mientras hablaba.

- Por supuesto. – Lisa le sonrió.

- ¡Excelente! – Rick miró a su alrededor otra vez. - ¡No sabes lo emocionado que estoy! Por fin tengo un lugar para mí… por fin tengo una casa… ¿Cuándo crees que podamos mudarnos?

- Pronto… se supone que la reubicación de civiles comenzará en estos días. Yo pienso que en menos de dos semanas ya estaremos instalados en nuestras casas.

- ¡Justo a tiempo para la navidad!

- Así es. – Lisa sonrió.

- Te propongo un trato, Lisa… si es que te parece bien.

- ¿Y que trato es ese, comandante?

- Bueno… yo soy muy torpe para esto de arreglar casas y todo eso… y estaba pensando que tal vez tu podrías ayudarme con eso… tu sabes… para que la casa se vea bonita y que no sea solo un montón de cuartos con un montón de cajas.

- Claro… - Lisa sonrió, emocionada por lo que él le estaba proponiendo. – Puedes contar con ello, Rick.

- Bien, yo a cambio te ofrezco ayuda para cargar todas las cajas y mover todos los muebles que sean necesarios en tu casa¿qué te parece? Yo me encargo del trabajo pesado y tu serás la decoradora oficial… ¿Crees que sea un trato justo?

- Pienso que no podríamos hacer un mejor trato, comandante Hunter.

- Muy bien… entonces es un trato. – Rick le extendió la mano a Lisa. – Tenemos que comenzar a pensar en todo lo que vamos a comprar… muebles, sabanas, toallas… ¡son tantas cosas! Tenemos que ir haciendo una lista.

Lisa estaba feliz de ver a Rick tan emocionado e ilusionado. Hacía mucho que sus ojos no brillaban con esa intensidad y que su voz no tenía ese timbre tan cálido y optimista. Aquello hacía que Lisa sintiera su corazón latiéndole alegremente en el pecho. Rick se movía de un lado a otro, enseñándole detalles de la casa, comentándole sobre las cosas que necesitaba comprar, sobre los muebles que le gustaría tener en cada rincón… estuvieron en la casa de Rick por espacio de una hora y cuando por fin salieron, Rick se quedó mirando al interior con una sonrisa en los labios por un largo tiempo. Lisa volvió al jeep, sin interrumpir aquel pequeño romance que Rick estaba teniendo con su casa. Tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento Rick iba a comenzar a suplicarle que lo dejara quedarse, pero no lo hizo. Sin muchas ganas subió al jeep y se recargó en el volante, todavía admirando su casita.

- Bien, - dijo después de un momento. – Ya tendremos tiempo para estar aquí… ahora, si me dice donde se encuentra localizada su mansión, comandante Hayes…

- No muy lejos de aquí. – Ella sonrió. – Y no es una mansión.

- Aun así, es una casa de una oficial. Estoy seguro que es mucho más grande que la mía. – Rick puso el auto en marcha.

- Un poquito más grande, no demasiado en realidad… da vuelta por el parque y sigue derecho… mi casa está al final de esa calle.

- ¿No muy lejos de aquí?

- No, de hecho viviremos relativamente cerca… oh, mira esa casa de ahí es la de los Sterling…

En menos de 5 minutos Rick estaba estacionando el jeep afuera de la casa de Lisa. Como ella le había dicho, no era precisamente una mansión, era una casa muy parecida a la de Rick, pero un poco más amplia y espaciosa.

- ¡Es muy bonita! – Rick comentó con una sonrisa al bajarse del jeep. Pero lo que en realidad lo hacía feliz era pensar que vivirían cerca el uno del otro.

- Si, lo es… - Ahora era el turno de Lisa de contemplar su casa con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios. - ¡No puedo esperar para comenzar a decorarla!

- Me imagino que querrás tener aquí el piano de tu madre. – Rick le comentó. – Porque yo voy a ser el cargador oficial y creo que eso es lo primero que pienso transportar.

- ¡Gracias Rick! – Ella le respondió con un tono de voz cálido y lleno de agradecimiento.

- Bueno, pero no la hagas de emoción, Hayes… ¡abre la puerta! Quiero ver que es lo que la RDF les preparó a sus oficiales.

Lisa abrió la puerta de la casa sin grandes ceremonias y ambos entraron. Lisa ahogó un suspiro de sorpresa cuando vio lo espaciosa que era aquella casa en realidad. La cocina era amplia y tenía una barra, lo cuál le encantó pues ella prefería comer en la barra que tener que preparar todo para llevarlo hasta la mesa del comedor. La sala y el comedor eran pequeños, pero estaban separados. Y finalmente, un pasillo que llevaba a una pequeña estancia en dónde Lisa decidió que colocaría su escritorio con la computadora y luego la habitación que era bastante cómoda. Tenía un guardarropas espacioso y para sorpresa de Lisa, un baño amplio con una tina.

- ¡Es increíble! – Rick comentaba a sus espaldas. – Lisa, tu casa es muy grande y cómoda.

- Si, en realidad no esperaba que fuera así… desde afuera no se ve tan grande.

- Es cierto… estaba recordando que hace rato te quejaste de que tendrías que limpiar más… así que si estás interesada en cambiar conmigo… para que no te canses tanto limpiando… - Rick le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes Hunter! - Lisa se rió. – Esta es mi casa.

Lisa fue a observar la ventana de su habitación, que daba a un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera. Sonrió al pensar que ese era el lugar en donde sembraría sus flores y pondría un sillón mecedor para relajarse por las tardes y una mesita de jardín para salir a tomar limonada durante los cálidos días del verano.

Rick la miraba sonriendo. Le parecía conmovedor que Lisa estuviera tan emocionada con esa pequeña casa que, a pesar de ser amplia y bonita, no podía siquiera compararse con la mansión en la que Lisa había vivido de niña. Una vez más se encontró pensando que Lisa necesitaba muy poco para ser feliz y eso era una de las cosas que más admiraba de ella.

- Mientras tú estás aquí yo voy a llevar las plantas al patio trasero. – Rick comentó. – Te veo allá.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y despidió a Rick con un movimiento de mano. Cuando se encontró sola en su habitación, dio varias vueltas, riendo alegremente. Luego se recargó en el alfeizar de la ventana y miró a su alrededor.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! Por fin voy a tener la privacidad que siempre he querido… no más sirvientes cuidando cada paso que doy, no más compañeras de habitación, no más barracas… ¡este es mi lugar!

Lisa cerró los ojos, sonriendo soñadoramente al tiempo que imaginaba todo lo que podría hacer en ese lugar. Sus pensamientos pronto se dirigieron a Rick, y al hecho de que ya no tendría que preocuparse de que él viniera a visitarla por la noche, aunque fuera tarde. En las barracas siempre tenía la preocupación de qué alguien podría verlos y comenzar con rumores. Pero ahora esa era su casa y lo que hiciera en ella no le incumbía a nadie más que a ella misma.

Lisa miró sobre su hombro a la ventana y vio a Rick en el patio trasero, colocando la caja de plexiglás en el suelo. Enseguida regresó al jeep, a traer los demás instrumentos de jardinería, ella pensó. Había una agradable familiaridad en aquello… en el hecho de que Rick estuviera trabajando en el jardín de su casa mientras ella lo observaba. Lisa sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacarse esos pensamientos y enseguida salió al patio, en donde se encontró con Rick que venía de regreso del jeep.

- Bueno Lisa… ¿En dónde quieres que sembremos estas plantitas?

- Pues…

Lisa miró a su alrededor y eligió un lugar justo debajo de la ventana de su habitación.

- Creo que este es un buen lugar para construir un jardincito. Una vez que las plantas hayan enraizado, lo voy a arreglar con algunas piedras, algunos troncos… ¡que se yo! Hay tanto por hacer.

Rick asintió y se inclinó justo donde Lisa le había indicado, con una pala de jardinería en la mano. Lisa se apresuró a tomar otra pala y ambos se sonrieron e inmediatamente comenzaron a excavar los hoyos necesarios para sembrar las plantas.

Rick comenzó a ponerse juguetón, embarrando a Lisa con lodo en la punta de la nariz. Soltó una carcajada cuando ella torció los ojos para examinar el daño, al ser tomada totalmente por sorpresa por el comandante. Una pequeña sonrisa malvada apareció en los labios de Lisa y sin mayores preámbulos tomó una bola de lodo en la mano y se la arrojó a Rick, quien desprevenido como estaba, no se dio cuenta sino hasta que la bola de lodo fue a dar, con excelente puntería, dentro de su boca.

Ahora fue el turno de Lisa de soltar una carcajada, la cual no duró mucho, pues Rick había comenzado a escupir ruidosamente el lodo que traía en la boca.

- ¡Rick, no hagas eso, no seas sucio! – Ella lo regañó.

- ¡Wah! – Rick levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza como si fuera un monstruo, al tiempo que babeaba y el lodo le escurría por la boca. - ¡El monstruo del pantano!

Lisa gritó y salió corriendo, pero él la fue a alcanzar y la acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pequeña barda que los separaba del patio vecino.

- ¡Rick! – Ella protestaba, pero no podía evitar el reírse. - ¡Me vas a ensuciar! Rick, no seas sucio… ¡eres asqueroso!

Rick se detuvo y soltó una risa espontánea, al tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpiaba la boca.

- ¡Eres tremenda, Hayes!

- Y tú eres un monstruo.

- Si, lo soy. – Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Pero ahora la boca me sabe a tierra.

Rick sacó la lengua y comenzó a tallársela con el pañuelo. Lisa hizo un gesto de disgusto pero sus labios se arquearon en una pequeña sonrisa.

- Permíteme un momento…

Lisa se fue hacia el jeep, pero Rick siguió ocupado en lo suyo. Se talló los dientes con el dedo índice y luego lo examinó, para comprobar que no tuviera lodo. Lisa iba regresando de vuelta al patio trasero y sin siquiera avisar, le arrojó una lata de jugo a Rick. Él reaccionó rápido, atrapándola en el aire.

- Jugo de manzana. – Lisa le sonrió. – Te quitará el mal sabor de boca.

Rick sonrió y abrió la lata. Comenzó a beber su jugo, recargado en la barda, mientras Lisa volvía a su trabajo, comentándole lo mucho que disfrutaba la jardinería, el contacto con las plantas, el olor de la tierra mojada. Rick no hacía comentarios, solo la dejaba hablar y la observaba sin perder detalle de sus movimientos.

Cuando terminó su jugo, fue a sacar las plantas de la caja de plexiglás y las colocó al lado de Lisa. Ella se lo agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza, y comenzó a sembrarlas con gran cuidado y cariño. Rick pensaba que era casi como si estuviera arropando a un pequeño para dormir. Ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y una vez más Rick comenzó a pensar en lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que le gustaba. Se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza y antes bien se ocupó en armar la cápsula de microclima para las plantas.

Lisa seguía hablándole de los planes que tenía para su casa, de la manera en que pensaba decorar su jardín y en lo mucho que llegarían a disfrutarlo. Rick la escuchaba en silencio y sonreía, imaginándose en todo lo que podrían llegar a vivir juntos ahora que ya tenían un espacio propio. Estar con ella siempre lo relajaba y lo hacía sentir bien. Ella tenía el poder de hacerlo soñar.

- Con Lisa puedo tocar el cielo, mientras mantengo los pies sobre la tierra. – Rick pensó.

- ¡Listo! – Lisa sonrió triunfalmente. - ¿Qué te parece, Rick?

El comandante Hunter no pudo menos que sonreír cuando vio el pequeño jardín de Lisa. Se sorprendió de la manera tan magistral en que había acomodado las diferentes plantas para crear una pequeña obra de arte en donde había combinado perfectamente el tamaño, la textura y los colores de las plantas.

- ¡Es increíble Lisa¡Tú eres increíble!

- Gracias… y sobre todo, gracias por este regalo, Rick… este lugar ya comienza a sentirse como mi hogar.

- Por supuesto. – él le sonrió. – Ahora solo debemos colocarles la cápsula de microclima encima… esto las mantendrá felices y seguras.

Rick colocó la cápsula de la manera en que se le había indicado. Lisa sonreía al contemplar su pequeña obra de arte. Estaba bastante satisfecha. Era el primer proyecto de los muchos que ya tenía para su casa. Rick se enderezó y la miró, al tiempo que se pasaba el puño de su camisa por la frente.

- Oye Lisa estaba pensando, ya es hora del almuerzo y quizás podríamos ir a comer algo… cerca del parque vi un pequeño café abierto, con mesitas al aire libre. Se que está haciendo un poco de frío pero…

- ¡Oh, también lo vi y me pareció encantador! El Café Seciele.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick estaba sorprendido de la memoria fotográfica de Lisa. - ¿Entonces?

- ¿Me está invitando a comer, comandante?

- Por supuesto. – Rick le sonrió.

- Bien, de acuerdo… todo sea porque deje de comer tierra, comandante Hunter.

- ¡Ja ja! Muy graciosa comandante… si me salen parásitos en el estómago, usted va a tener que responder por eso, Hayes.

Ambos soltaron una risita. Lisa miró su pequeño jardín otra vez, mientras Rick recogía los instrumentos de jardinería que estaban en el suelo y enseguida ambos se dirigieron al jeep. Lisa contempló su casa y enseguida le indicó a Rick que podía arrancar el auto.

Después de visitar sus casas, ambos pasaron una tarde bastante relajada en Ciudad Macross. Fueron a comer al Café Seciele y aquel lugar no sólo les pareció encantador, por la arquitectura antigua del edificio y la decoración, sino que además el servicio fue magnifico y la comida estupenda. Ambos decidieron que tendrían que regresar a aquel lugar otra vez.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se dedicaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad. Visitaron algunas tiendas e hicieron algunas compras. Pasaron un buen rato curioseando en una tienda de libros, la Librería Ru, que acababa de ser abierta justo frente al café. Ahí Lisa compró varios libros de temas tan variados como historia, jardinería y cocina, mientras que Rick salió feliz con varios DVDs de películas clásicas y le hizo a Lisa una formal invitación para el "Festival de Cine Hunter" en cuanto estuvieran asentados en sus nuevas casas.

Después fueron al pequeño Café Monte, al lado de la librería y pidieron dos cafés para llevar. Uno negro y sin azúcar para Rick y un Moka para Lisa. La tarde se estaba poniendo más fría y gris conforme pasaban los minutos y decidieron regresar al SDF1, pues aunque estaban pasándola muy bien, Rick todavía estaba preocupado porque Lisa pudiera sufrir una recaída, pues su recuperación de la bronquitis había sido bastante reciente.

Para cuando el jeep iba cruzando el puente del Prometheus, la lluvia ya comenzaba a caer una vez más sobre Ciudad Macross.

- Claudia todavía debe de estar en el puente. – Lisa comentó mientras bajaba del jeep. – Será mejor que vaya a entregarle las llaves.

- Si… pasé un gran día contigo, Lisa. Y quiero darte las gracias por la ayuda que me vas a dar para arreglar mi casa.

- Ni lo menciones, Rick… tu me vas a ayudar también, así que estamos a mano.

- Claro… pero aun así.

Lisa sonrió y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida del estacionamiento. Rick se pasó la mano por la melena rebelde y casi sin pensarlo llamó a su comandante.

- ¡Lisa! Espera… ¿Te molestaría si te acompaño a entregarle las llaves a Claudia? Es que… en realidad no tengo nada que hacer y pensé que—

- Por supuesto que no me molestaría, Rick. – Lisa le sonrió.

Ambos salieron del estacionamiento conversando animadamente sobre las experiencias del día. Ni siquiera tuvieron que llegar al puente, pues en el elevador se toparon con Claudia, quien volvía llevando consigo un altero de documentos.

- ¡Lisa¡Comandante Hunter¿Cómo les fue en la ciudad? – Claudia los saludó con ese tono de voz tan característico en ella.

- ¡Maravilloso, Claudia! – Lisa se emocionó. - ¡Mira, compre estos libros! Y encontramos un pequeño restaurante que es una maravilla…

- Me alegra que se hayan divertido, amiga. ¿Qué tal usted, comandante¿Se la pasó bien?

- Si… - Rick respondió nerviosamente, como siempre que Claudia se dirigía a él. – En realidad tuvimos un día excelente… fuimos a ver las casas y—luego anduvimos por el pueblo.

- ¿Por el pueblo, eh? – Claudia se rió. – No se que diría el coronel Maistroff si supiera que después de todos sus esfuerzos, la nueva ciudad Macross es considerada un pueblo.

- Oh bueno… - Rick se rascó la cabeza. - ¿Qué se yo? Sólo soy un campesino, crecí en una granja…

Lisa sonrió enternecida con la respuesta de Rick. Aquella sonrisa no pasó desapercibida para Claudia, quien decidió que era mejor deshacerse de aquel par para que pudieran seguirse divirtiendo.

- Y bien cariño¿Traes las llaves? Porque no quisiera que me hicieran una auditoria y resultara que las llaves de las casas del Teniente Comandante Hunter y la Comandante Hayes están desaparecidas. Eso sería un escándalo.

- Aquí están Claudia… y te agradecemos la ayuda.

- ¡Ni lo mencionen! Por cierto, ya recibirán sus nuevas asignaciones en la mañana, pero les adelanto que la reubicación de civiles dará inicio mañana mismo, a las 0800 hrs. Vamos a necesitar el apoyo del Centro de Comando y Control de Comunicaciones para la logística y también el apoyo de varios escuadrones Veritech en campo… creo que no es necesario mencionar que la Oficial en Jefe de Operaciones Tácticas y el Líder del Escuadrón Skull están al frente de estas acciones de apoyo.

Lisa y Rick sonrieron ampliamente e intercambiaron miradas. El elevador se abrió y Claudia se dirigió a la salida.

- Yo no estaría tan feliz si fuera ustedes… en un rato les va a llegar la orden de que se presenten a una reunión de staff a las 0700 horas, así que les aconsejo que no se desvelen mucho niños… los veo por la mañana.

Claudia les guiñó el ojo salió del elevador, al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba tras de ella. Lisa y Rick seguían sonriendo.

- Pues si la reubicación comienza mañana, eso significa que pronto vamos a poder mudarnos nosotros también. – Rick fue el primero en hablar. - ¡Esas si son buenas noticias!

- Si que lo son. – Lisa oprimió un botón del elevador. – Supongo que eso significa que debemos ir a descansar, a partir de mañana no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo de hacerlo.

- Si, es cierto… - Rick comenzó a frotarse la nuca nerviosamente. – Yo sólo esperaba que—bueno, no es tan tarde y pensé que tal vez… no se, quisieras ir a mi habitación a ver una de las películas que compré.

Lisa sonrió y bajó la mirada. Siempre la enternecía cuando Rick tenía esa actitud tan insegura, sobre todo conociendo su temperamento rebelde y explosivo.

- Me gustaría mucho Rick… pero ¿Qué te parece si mejor tú vienes a mi departamento y la vemos allá? Es un poco más cómodo.

- Perfecto. – Rick le sonrió. – Pero esta es la última vez que vamos a tu departamento Lisa… porque ya la próxima vez voy a poder invitarte a mi casa y así te compensaré por todas las veces que he invadido tu espacio¿te parece?

- ¡Por mí no hay problema!

El elevador se detuvo y ambos salieron, dirigiéndose al departamento de Lisa, en donde esperaban tener una noche tranquila como complemento perfecto al día tan especial que habían pasado juntos en la nueva Ciudad Macross.

-

* * *

-

Los esfuerzos de reubicación de civiles que dieron inicio aquella mañana con la reunión de staff fueron largos y bastante pesados. Aquella mañana, cuando Lisa y Rick se despidieron fuera de la sala de juntas, para dirigirse a sus respectivos puestos, ninguno de los dos sospechaba que durante las siguientes dos semanas el único contacto que tendrían sería a través del tac-net.

El trabajo de reubicación era monumental y los patrullajes debían de ser constantes, día y noche. Hasta que se implementara un departamento de policía al servicio civil, eran los escuadrones Veritech los encargados de mantener la paz, el orden y la seguridad. La gente de Ciudad Macross trataba de ser cooperativa y organizada, pero después de tanto tiempo de vivir a bordo de la nave, era comprensible que los ánimos se desbordaran y la paciencia se perdiera en el último minuto. No era inusual que el comandante Hunter tuviera que abandonar su VT e ir a calmar los ánimos o incluso ponerle fin a alguna pelea entre personas que en el caos habían ido más allá de los insultos y habían llegado a las manos.

Aunque aquello era la excepción y no la regla. La mayoría de las personas actuaban en forma civil y siguiendo las instrucciones que les eran dadas. Como siempre, los habitantes de Macross estaban a nivel de las circunstancias. No faltaban las personas que en el último momento se ponían sentimentales y en más de laguna ocasión los miembros del escuadrón Skull habían tenido que jugar el papel de psicólogos e incluso confesores de los civiles, quienes se acercaban a ellos para compartirles sus penas…

… para hablarles del hijo que habían perdido en alguna batalla, del hermano que murió en alguna transformación y del cual nunca pudieron despedirse, del amigo que cayó bajo el fuego enemigo sin que hubiera la oportunidad de arreglar algún malentendido… padres que jamás volverían a ver a sus hijos; hijos que jamás conocerían a sus padres y otros muchos que habían perdido a sus esposos y esposas, a sus novios y novias… pero que a pesar de todo jamás habían perdido la esperanza… esa esperanza que ahora renacía en forma de una ciudad que se volvía a erigir orgullosa a pesar de todas las adversidades. Esos eran los habitantes de Ciudad Macross.

Aquello, aunque llenaba a los soldados de esperanzas y de fe en el porvenir, también era moralmente desgastante. Había noches en las que Rick volvía a su habitación arrastrando los pies, sin tener ánimos siquiera para quitarse su uniforme de vuelo para dormir… había noches en las que despertaba en la madrugada, recordando los eventos del día y no podía evitar el que a su mente vinieran imágenes de esas personas, saliendo del SDF1 para siempre, para finalmente asentarse en la tierra prometida tras el largo éxodo que habían vivido en el espacio.

Y había noches… muchas noches en las que sin siquiera percatarse de ello, tomaba el auricular del teléfono y duraba horas hablando con la comandante Hayes, quien a pesar de estar tan cansada como él, jamás le rechazó una llamada y jamás terminó ninguna.

Hablar con Lisa por teléfono era casi como hablar consigo mismo. Al no tener que ver a nadie a los ojos, Rick sentía que podía liberarse, que podía decirle cosas que cara a cara quizás jamás se hubiera atrevido. Sentía que podía expresarle sus temores, sus miedos, sus frustraciones… incluso su tristeza.

Lisa sentía que a pesar de que no podían verse durante el día, aquellas llamadas nocturnas los estaban acercando todavía más y gracias a ellas estaba conociendo una faceta en la personalidad de Rick que no hubiera conocido de otra manera.

Comenzó a hacerse una costumbre para Lisa llegar a su puesto 10 minutos antes de que comenzara su turno y generalmente el comandante Hunter ya la esperaba en su Skull 1. Esos diez minutos que ellos podían hablar en el tac net antes de cada turno comenzaron a hacerse muy necesarios para ellos. Cuando uno de los dos tenía que servir en un turno diferente o era requerido para recibir órdenes especiales antes del turno del día, y perdían su conversación matinal, sentían que algo les faltaba durante el resto del día.

En más de una ocasión en esas dos semanas, Rick intentó ir a encontrarse con Lisa durante la hora del almuerzo o esperarla después de que ella hubiera terminado sus obligaciones, pero la oportunidad nunca se dio. Cada día algo se presentaba… para Lisa era alguna reunión de emergencia, alguna situación que resolver, algún turno doble que cubrir… para Rick siempre surgía algún imprevisto.

En esas dos semanas solamente una vez había él tenido la oportunidad de verla en la distancia, mientras él se dirigía a los hangares y ella salía del elevador, acompañada de Claudia. Lisa había estado tan concentrada en la lectura de unos documentos, que no se había dado cuenta de que Rick estaba ahí y la distancia era demasiada como para que él le hubiera gritado… aunque ganas no le habían faltado.

Por las noches, mientras Lisa trabajaba en sus reportes o en las asignaciones del día siguiente, mantenía el teléfono cerca de ella. Y cuando este sonaba, ella siempre contestaba con un suave _"¡Hola Rick!"_ sin siquiera molestarse en mirar su identificador de llamadas… siempre era él quien la llamaba.

Una noche en particular ambos habían estado hablando hasta la madrugada sobre los acontecimientos del día. Había sido una jornada particularmente larga y llena de problemas que, por buena suerte, habían logrado ser resueltos.

- ¡Estoy tan impaciente porque terminemos con la reubicación! – Rick le había dicho a Lisa y ella notó el cansancio en su voz. – Es muy desgastante… somos pilotos de combate, no trabajadores sociales.

- Tu sabes que tenemos muy poco personal en el SDF1, Rick… en este momento no podemos darnos el lujo de quejarnos de nuestras ordenes.

- Si, lo se… lo se, y no me estoy quejando Lisa… es solo que estoy un poco agotado y… y te extraño mucho.

Lo inesperado de esa declaración tomó a Lisa totalmente por sorpresa. Ella había estado revisando algunos informes y resaltando algunos puntos importantes con un marcador fosforescente mientras hablaba con Rick, pero se detuvo súbitamente y tomó el auricular con las dos manos, sin poder responder a lo que él le acababa de decir con tanta naturalidad.

- ¿Lisa? – Rick la llamó desde el otro lado de la línea. - ¿Sigues ahí? Espero no haberte aburrido tanto con mi plática que te hayas quedado dormida…

- No Rick… - ella le respondió con suavidad. – Aquí estoy.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije¿Cuándo crees que terminemos con este trabajo? Tengo ganas de verte y de que hagamos algo divertido… te extraño, Hayes.

- Yo también te extraño a ti… Hunter.

- Espero que no te hayas olvidado de que me prometiste que me ayudarías con mi casa… y que iríamos a comprar lo que necesitamos. Yo he estado haciendo una lista de cosas que quiero comprar y necesito que me ayudes a escogerlas… se que necesito sábanas pero no se de que color o de que material… para mi todas son iguales…

Rick siguió hablando de sus sábanas, de sus toallas, de los platos y vasos, de todo lo que necesitaría para su casa. Lisa lo escuchaba en silencio, con una sonrisa en los labios. El solo hecho de escuchar su voz era suficiente para que ella se sintiera feliz.

- … entonces¿Cuándo crees que podremos vernos?

- Pronto Rick… según los programas de reubicación, ésta debe de estar totalmente concluida en dos días.

- Eso espero porque ya estoy ansioso por irme a mi casa yo también.

Lisa escuchó a Rick bostezando al otro lado de la línea y sonrió al imaginarlo abriendo su boca como un león en un acto de circo.

- Estás cansado Rick… ya vete a dormir.

- Si… de hecho… - su voz sonó adormilada. – Entonces… te veo mañana en el tac net Lisa… no te desveles mucho.

- De acuerdo.

- Buenas noches, comandante…

- ¡Quítate las botas, Rick!

Lisa sonrió cuando se escuchó a sí misma decirle aquello, pero la sonrisa se convirtió en una risita cuando escuchó el sonido seco de las botas de Rick golpeando el suelo. Lo conocía tan bien, que podía claramente imaginarlo acostado en su litera, con su uniforme puesto, y a punto de cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al sueño. Y efectivamente, la imagen que ella tenía en su cabeza correspondía a la realidad. Así de bien se habían llegado a conocer.

Lisa colgó el teléfono, sabiendo que el piloto al otro lado de la línea ya no se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos, al menos por esa noche. Sonrió con ternura y habló en un susurro para sí misma:

- Yo también te extraño Rick Hunter… ¡No tienes idea de cuanto!

-

* * *

-

El siguiente día fue bastante tranquilo para el escuadrón Skull. Miriya se había sentido un poco mal esa mañana, por lo que Rick le había ordenado que se quedara en la base y se encargara de llenar unos reportes. La Zentraedi debía sentirse realmente mal, porque por primera vez no replicó a la orden de quedarse en tierra. El resto del escuadrón había sido asignado a labores de patrullaje pero Rick y Max habían sido enviados al centro de la Ciudad Macross, en donde fueron estacionados fuera de un edificio de oficinas para que vigilaran la zona en donde se estaban reubicando a los civiles aquel día.

Rick estaba bastante impaciente, sentado dentro de su VT en modo Guardián, mientras jugueteaba casi nerviosamente con una pequeña muñeca de Minmai que desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía en su tablero.

- ¡Este día ha sido terrible! – Escuchó a Max decir en el canal privado. - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tengamos que estar aquí, Rick?

- Un par de horas más, según nuestra asignación del día. Después tenemos que escoltar a un convoy hasta Ciudad Monumento. Yo calculo que estaremos de vuelta en la base a las 2100 horas.

- ¡Va a ser un día muy largo! – Max suspiró.

- Pero pronto podremos irnos a casa. – Rick le contestó. – Según se, en dos días comenzara la reubicación del personal militar.

- ¿Y esa información te llegó por tu canal privado de inteligencia, comandante?

Rick observó el rostro de su amigo en la pantalla e hizo un gesto. Max se rió.

- Es bueno tener a una alta oficial del SDF 1 como amiga¿no jefe?

- Lo es… aunque ya hace rato que no la veo.

- ¿Demasiado trabajo?

- Si, así es… tenemos dos semanas que no nos hemos visto más que por el tac net.

- ¿Dos semanas? Eso es mucho tiempo…

- Si… ayer pasé por su casa cuando terminamos la patrulla del día… fui a revisar que sus plantas tuvieran agua. Estaba recordando el día que las sembramos… ese fue el último día que nos vimos.

- Y… ¿La extrañas, Rick? – preguntó Max a quemarropa.

Rick miró a su amigo y luego miró hacia la calle, como si quisiera evitar la pregunta. Max sonrió y recordó lo mucho que Rick había sufrido cuando Lisa se había ido a la Base Alaska. Él podía preciarse de conocer muy bien a su amigo y ahora podía captar la decepción de Rick cuando él le había hecho esa pregunta.

- Aunque no parezca, ella es una persona muy divertida, Max… - Rick comentó. – Siempre me hace reír… siempre pasó momentos inolvidables a su lado… la considero mi mejor amiga…

- ¿Pero la extrañas?

- Bueno… claro que la extraño. – Rick contestó de golpe.

Max no hizo ningún comentario y Rick se sintió mal de haberle hablado así a su amigo, pero al teniente Sterling parecía no haberle importado aquello, pues seguía sonriendo, contento de pensar que por lo menos le había logrado sacar aquello del pecho a Rick.

- Es que a veces simplemente no lo entiendo… - Rick continuó hablando en un tono más tranquilo. – No se porqué la extraño tanto… estas dos semanas han sido muy pesadas sin ella… cuando llego a mi habitación por las noches, lo único que quiero es llamarla y quedarme dormido con el sonido de su voz en mis oídos…

- Tú sabes mi posición al respecto, jefe… ¿Por qué simplemente no vas y se lo dices? A estas alturas yo creo que cualquier momento es bueno. No creo que ella esté esperando una cena romántica a la luz de las velas… sería bonito pero…

- No Max, no creo que ella esté esperando nada… además¿para qué poner en riesgo esta amistad tan bonita que tengo con ella? Nunca había tenido una amiga como ella, jamás…

- ¿Ni siquiera Minmai?

Rick le lanzó a Max una mirada asesina por el monitor. El joven piloto de cabellos azules le hizo una señal con la mano y le sonrió. Rick suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento.

- No… ni siquiera Minmai… pero ella ya es un capítulo cerrado en mi vida… ya le he dicho adiós demasiadas veces.

- Y sin embargo sigues regresando a ella cada vez que se presenta la oportunidad… y sigues topándote con pared. No quiero que lo tomes a mal jefe, pero… parece que a ti te gusta sufrir.

Rick gruñó y se sumió aun más en su asiento, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y pensando que aquel no era el mejor momento ni la mejor manera de hablar de cosas tan personales. Max así lo comprendió y no insistió. En lugar de eso comenzó a canturrear una vieja canción mientras trazaba figuras imaginarias en el plexiglás de su carlinga.

- Cuando Lisa se fue a la Base Alaska también la extrañé mucho. – Rick habló después de un minuto, recuperando de inmediato la atención de Max. – Supongo que extraño cuando no puedo hablar con ella… incluso pelear y discutir con ella. Me divierte estar con ella… me gusta estar con ella… ¡demonios, me gusta ella!

- Si, lo se… eso es algo que no se puede ocultar, Rick.

- ¿Es tan obvio?

- A veces si lo es.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick se sonrojó un poco. - ¿Qué puedo hacer? Es que no quiero que ella tenga ideas equivocadas con respecto a esto.

- ¿Y cuáles exactamente serían esas ideas equivocadas, jefe?

Rick lo meditó un segundo, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera él sabía cuales eran esas ideas. La mayoría de las veces él no tenía idea de qué era lo que Lisa estaba pensando… ¡La mayoría de las veces no tenía idea de lo que él mismo estaba pensando!

- Después de que la rescataste de la Base de Alaska nosotros sinceramente pensamos que algo estaba por ocurrir, Rick. – Max habló honestamente. – Incluso durante la Misión Sahara…

- ¡Han pasado tantas cosas, Max! No tienes idea… pero parece ser que el destino está obstinado en no hacernos las cosas fáciles… si no es el deber es alguna emergencia, algún imprevisto, un accidente, una enfermedad…

- … Minmai.

- Si, incluso Minmai. – Rick aceptó aquello sin cuestionarlo.

- No lo se jefe… quizás todos esos no han sido obstáculos, sino oportunidades que han dejado pasar.

Rick recordó aquella noche en la Residencia Hayes… la noche en que ella le había enseñado a bailar… la noche en que él la había besado por un impulso que había sido más fuerte que sus propias fuerzas y que su voluntad… y la bofetada que había recibido a cambio. Aquel golpe todavía le dolía… no en el cuerpo, sino en el corazón. Pero enseguida recordó lo que alguna vez Max le había dicho: _"¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione si tu traes cargando sobre los hombros ese fardo que tu mismo te has impuesto y que se llama Minmai?"_

Como un flash de luz Rick recordó la escena previa a aquel beso… y pudo escucharse a sí mismo diciéndole a Lisa que él amaba a Minmai.

"_Fue antes de salir a la última batalla… no se en qué estaba pensando, pero tenía el mal presentimiento de que algo podía pasar ese día… el olor a muerte estaba en todos lados y… antes de salir a combate… yo le dije que la amaba… Yo amo a Minmai, de eso no tengo ninguna duda… sólo quisiera que ella lo comprendiera y no lo tomara tan a la ligera."_

Rick hizo una mueca casi de dolor cuando recordó sus palabras… y el hecho de que cinco minutos después hubiera besado a Lisa. De pronto comprendió muchas cosas.

- Le dije que amaba a Minmai, que se lo había dicho antes de salir a la batalla… antes de rescatarla _a ella_ de la Base Alaska… antes de decirle _a ella_ que no era tan malo ser los únicos sobrevivientes del planeta… antes de todo eso, yo le dije a Minmai que la amaba… ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto como para decirle todo eso a Lisa? Y aún más… después de eso fui y la besé… ¿qué clase de estúpido eres, Hunter? Una bofetada era lo menos que te merecías…

_- Líder Skull, aquí Delta 1 llamando a Líder Skull¿me escucha?_

La voz de Lisa en el Tac Net hizo que Rick volviera de golpe a la realidad. Miró a su comandante en la pantalla y una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro, realmente se alegraba de verla.

- ¡Lisa! – La saludó sin protocolo. - ¡Que agradable sorpresa verla, comandante¿Cómo estás? Precisamente estaba—

- ¿Estabas qué? – Lisa le respondió con una sonrisita.

- No, nada… - Rick no pudo reunir el valor para decirle que estaba pensando en ella. - ¿Qué sucede Lisa¿Todo en orden?

- Si, todo está en orden. Te informo que los últimos civiles del día se encuentran en el sector designado y ahora tus órdenes son reunir al escuadrón Skull y encontrarse con el convoy que se dirige a Ciudad Monumento en 15 minutos en las coordenadas que estoy transmitiendo a tu computadora de vuelo, Rick.

- No hay problema comandante. – Rick estaba revisando su computadora. – Iremos a Ciudad Monumento y de regreso… será un cambio agradable después de que nos tuvieron a mi y a Max sentados aquí todo el día… los dos señores chimpancés, viendo a la gente pasar.

Rick le guiñó el ojo a Lisa y ella se rió, mientras escuchaban a Max quejarse de haber sido llamado señor chimpancé, aunque el teniente comprendía perfectamente que aquella era otra de las bromas privadas entre sus comandantes.

- Bien Delta 1, aquí Líder Skull solicitando permiso para despegar.

- Permiso concedido Skull 1… ¡Buena suerte y buena cacería!

Los dos Veritech despegaron y no tardo mucho en reunirse todo el escuadrón. En menos de cinco minutos el Skull en toda su gloria se dirigía a las coordenadas señaladas, para iniciar con su última misión del día, escoltar al convoy de reabastecimiento a Ciudad Monumento.

-

* * *

-

En cuanto el Escuadrón Skull aterrizó en Prometheus esa noche, Max salió corriendo a buscar a Miriya; Rick no lo podía culpar, sabía que su amigo había estado preocupado por su esposa todo el día y lo comprendía. Los demás pilotos comenzaron a retirarse y Rick, mientras pretendía estar revisando las llantas de su VT, pudo ver Laura, quien le había conseguido las plantas de Lisa, ir a recibir a su novio Dan. Rick suspiró y por un momento deseó que él pudiera tener eso para él… poder correr a los brazos de una mujer después de un día de trabajo… alguien que lo estuviera esperando en el hangar después de un día entero de patrullaje. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se había quedado completamente solo en el hangar y suspiró apesadumbradamente.

- ¿Y si Max tuviera razón y todos estos problemas que hemos tenido fueran en realidad oportunidades que dejamos pasar?

Rick fue a cambiarse y salió de Prometheus completamente absorto en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Ir al comedor, llevarse su comida a su habitación, darse un baño, irse a dormir… la misma rutina de todos los días.

- ¿Porqué Lisa no nos habrá coordinado a nuestro regreso de Ciudad Monumento? – se preguntaba. – Esperaba que estuviera trabajando hasta tarde… ¿ya se habrá ido a su departamento?

Rick se encontró de pie ante el pasillo largo y oscuro que llevaba al Centro de Comando y Control de Comunicaciones, o como lo solían llamar, simplemente el C4.

- Me pregunto si Lisa estará todavía aquí.

Sin pensarlo mucho Rick se dirigió a aquel lugar, directamente a la puerta que conducía a la estación donde Lisa trabajaba auxiliada de Vanessa. Cuando la puerta se abrió sintió mariposas en el estómago al pensar que Lisa estaría ahí… pero solo encontró su silla vacía y a Vanessa, transmitiendo algunos informes por el sistema de comunicaciones.

- Comandante Hunter. – Vanessa lo saludó. - ¿Qué lo trae por acá?

- Yo…

- La comandante Hayes no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos, señor. – Vanessa le contestó, sin que Rick tuviera siquiera que preguntar. – Fue citada a una reunión de staff hace como una hora. No creo que esté libre antes de la media noche.

- Oh vaya… - Rick se notaba desilusionado. – Esta bien Vanessa, gracias. Luego la llamaré por teléfono.

Rick salió del C4 y caminó sin mucha prisa hasta el comedor. Tenía mucha hambre, pero esperaba no encontrarse con nadie conocido ahí. Sinceramente no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Se sentía cansado y solo deseaba ir a dormir… excepto claro que por alguna razón Lisa saliera de la reunión y se topara con él en el comedor… entonces podrían cenar juntos y después…

- ¿Qué estoy pensando? Eso no va a pasar… - Rick sacudió la cabeza.

Y de hecho, eso no sucedió. Rick cenó algo ligero, pues a pesar de tener hambre no tenía ganas de estar en el comedor tan ruidoso y animado a esa hora de la noche, en que la mayoría de los pilotos iban a cenar. Se sentó en un rincón, como solía hacerlo y estuvo jugando un buen rato con su comida antes de probar bocado. No podía quitarse de la mente lo que había estado pensando esa tarde, sobre lo que había ocurrido en la Residencia de los Hayes.

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Le dije que amaba a Minmai y enseguida la besé… Rick Hunter, tienes suerte de que ella todavía te hable… no, de hecho no entiendo porqué no me asesinó ahí mismo, me lo merecía… hubiera podido dejarme caer el piano encima.

Cuando Rick salió del comedor, automáticamente se dirigió al parque observatorio. Estaba agotado, pero no tenía ganas de ir a encerrarse a su habitación así que decidió caminar un poco antes de irse a dormir.

- Me pregunto que pensará Lisa de todo esto… ¿Me extrañará ella también? Probablemente ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que no nos hemos visto en dos semanas… siempre está tan metida en su trabajo… me pregunto cómo lo hace. Es increíble la manera en que maneja tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, yo no podría hacerlo. Yo soy responsable sólo de mi escuadrón y eso es suficiente para hacerme sentir agobiado a veces… no puedo ni siquiera imaginar lo que es para Lisa ser responsable de las vidas de todos los pilotos de la RDF… además de todas las responsabilidades administrativas con las que tiene que cargar.

Rick se sentó en una de las bancas y se recargó en el respaldo, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

- ¿Porqué será que últimamente sólo puedo pensar en ella¡Tengo tantas ganas de verla! Es frustrante pensar que estamos tan cerca y no podemos vernos… a veces pienso que en el momento en que yo doy vuelta por una esquina, ella aparece por la otra… a veces entro al elevador y siento su aroma, como si ella acabara de salir de él.

De pronto recordó que se le había olvidado recoger su asignación para el día siguiente. Sabía que podía consultarla en la computadora desde su habitación, pero de todas maneras decidió regresar a la base y recogerla en persona… tal vez solo buscaba un pretexto para hacerlo, porque en cuanto estuvo de regreso en Prometheus, una vez más se encontró frente a la puerta de acceso al puente del C4. Pero esta vez la puerta estaba cerrada, indicando que ya no había nadie por ahí.

Aquello pareció darle ciertas esperanzas a Rick, quien a toda prisa se dirigió a los departamentos de los oficiales. Ya era tarde y esperaba que Lisa estuviera ahí. Llamó a la puerta varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró profundamente y se recargó en el muro, sus ojos se clavaron en la computadora de acceso y se dio cuenta de que estaba activada por fuera, señal de que Lisa aun no volvía.

- Y mañana a las 0600 horas ya va a estar de regreso en su puesto… ¿A qué horas duerme esta mujer?

Rick buscó en su uniforme pero no encontró lo que buscaba, así que fue a la mesa de control de las barracas y le pidió al guardián en turno que le regalara una hoja de papel y le prestara una pluma.

"_Lisa, esperaba verte esta noche después de mi patrullaje. Supe que estabas en una reunión. No trabajes tanto, Hayes. Recuerda que no hace mucho estuviste en el hospital y no quiero tener que volver a pasar otra noche cuidándote en ese lugar. ¡La comida era terrible! Te veo en la mañana. Rick."_

El comandante Hunter volvió a la habitación de Lisa y puso la hoja de papel doblada en el picaporte de la puerta, donde era seguro que ella la encontraría inmediatamente. Dio un paso atrás y miró con tristeza aquella puerta cerrada. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de abrirla y esperar a Lisa en la salita del departamento, tal vez prepararle un té o algún tentempié, pero decidió que lo más probable es que ella deseara descansar. Dio media vuelta y se alejó de aquel lugar.

Pero tal y como lo había pensado poco antes, en el momento en que él salía por un pasillo, Lisa iba entrando por el otro. Venía cansada y había ido a acompañar a Claudia a su departamento, en donde se habían entretenido conversando en la puerta por un par de minutos. Lisa sentía que los ojos se le cerraban de sueño y aunque tenía hambre, pensó que la necesidad de descanso era mayor que la de alimentación.

- Un té no me caería mal… pero prefiero ir directamente a la cama. – pensó Lisa.

Cuando vio aquella hoja de papel en su puerta, la tomó con cierta precaución, mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué es esto?

La desdobló con cuidado y aquella sonrisa característica de Lisa Hayes apareció en su rostro al tiempo que leía el mensaje.

- ¡Rick! – su voz sonó dulce y llena de cariño. - ¡Es un tonto!

Lisa entró a su habitación con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquel pequeño detalle del comandante Hunter había hecho que se olvidara de su cansancio y de los problemas del día. Quiso llamarlo por teléfono, pero pensó que ya era demasiado tarde y ella sabía que él también había tenido un día pesado. Lo que ella no sabía era que al otro extremo de la línea, casi en ese mismo momento, Rick había colgado el teléfono sin atreverse a hacer la misma llamada… por las mismas razones.

-

* * *

-

Temprano en la mañana, Lisa canturreaba una vieja canción mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla. Su uniforme estaba impecablemente colocado sobre su cama y el aroma a café recién hecho impregnaba todo el pequeño departamento. De pronto la tranquilidad de aquel lugar se vio interrumpida por el sonido molesto y penetrante del teléfono.

- Comandante Hayes aquí. – Lisa contestó sin mirar el identificador, estaba segura que era de la base.

- Aquí Skull 1 a Delta 1. – Escuchó decir al otro lado de la línea. - ¿No es un poco temprano para que esté levantada, comandante? Todavía no sale el sol.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa sonrió emocionada. - ¡Eres tú¿Cómo estás?

- Un poco preocupado por usted, comandante Hayes… la he estado buscando pero he llegado a dos conclusiones, o bien se está escondiendo de mí o está trabajando demasiado. Y ninguna de las dos opciones es buena.

- Si, el trabajo ha sido agotador… pero ya casi termina.

- Tu trabajo jamás termina, Lisa… para ti todo es misión tras misión… creo que dada mi antigüedad en la RDF ya puedo hacer esta pregunta¿Cuándo nos dan vacaciones en este ejército?

Lisa se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

- Esa, comandante Hunter, es una pregunta que ni la hija del almirante podría contestarle.

- Bueno, pero hay una pregunta que tal vez si pueda contestarme, comandante… ¿Cuándo voy a poder verla? Por lo menos dígame con quien tengo que sacar cita para poder entrevistarme con tan ilustre personaje.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa sonrió con ternura. - ¿Porqué no pasas por mi departamento ahora mismo y te tomas un café?

- Hmmm… ¡Suena tentador, comandante! Desafortunadamente me encuentro en mi traje de vuelo, hablándole desde el hangar del escuadrón Skull.

- ¿Y qué haces ahí?

- Nuestro patrullaje comienza en 5 minutos, Lisa… creo que las asignaciones fueron cambiadas en la noche. Y como supe que tú no estarías aquí para dirigirnos, decidí llamarte al menos para desearte un buen día y asegurarme de que todavía sigas viva.

- Eres muy considerado Rick pero¿Qué te hace pensar que podría no seguir viva?

- Bueno, no se… en todo caso es bueno escuchar tu voz Lisa… ya se nos dio pista para el despegue… espero verte allá arriba, comandante.

- Claro… cuídate mucho Rick… y gracias por hablar.

Rick cortó la comunicación y Lisa soltó un suspiro. Después de dos semanas no podía esperar el momento de volver a ver a Rick. Lo había extrañado más de lo que ella misma llegaba a entender.

Cada noche, mientras hablaban por teléfono, compartiendo los acontecimientos del día, ella soñaba con que él simplemente colgara el auricular y apareciera ahí en su sala, como aquella noche en que había ocurrido el incidente de los boletos. Pero ambos terminaban sus turnos tarde, cansados y con reportes que tener listos para la mañana siguiente. Por más que quisieran, no podían darse el lujo de dejar sus obligaciones y pasar un momento juntos.

Lisa comenzó a vestirse, mientras seguía pensando en todo aquello. La reubicación de civiles estaba prácticamente concluida y ella esperaba que ahora sí pudieran disponer de un tiempo para descansar. Incluso estaba pensando seriamente en solicitar un día libre en cuanto la misión terminara. Tenía ganas de quedarse en su cama y dormir hasta tarde, eso era lo único que deseaba en la vida… y pasar algunos momentos a solas con Rick Hunter, por supuesto.

Lisa se tomó su café mientras leía sus asignaciones del día en su laptop y pronto se encontró lista para salir de su departamento y presentarse en el control de comando… un día más había comenzado.

El día fue tan largo y agotador como Lisa había esperado que fuera. A media mañana tuvo la oportunidad de intercambiar algunas palabras con el comandante Hunter por el tac net y aunque aquella brevísima conversación había girado en torno al clima y a las condiciones metereologicas, había sido bueno escuchar la voz de Rick y verlo en pantalla.

El escuadrón Skull fue asignado a patrullaje en las colonias zentraedis cercanas a Ciudad Monumento, en donde había algunos problemas menores. Lisa, después de coordinar los trabajos de reubicación toda la mañana, había sido enviada al medio día a encargarse de algunos asuntos administrativos junto con Maistroff y Claudia. Habían tenido una reunión con un grupo organizado de la sociedad civil. La reunión se había prolongado por horas y cuando salió de la misma, Claudia la invitó al comedor de la base a comer algo antes de volver a sus puestos.

Las dos amigas se sentaron en una mesa cercana al ventanal, desde donde tenían una vista privilegiada de la nueva Ciudad Macross. Lisa colocó su charola de comida sobre la mesa, se echó el cabello sobre los hombros y prácticamente colapsó en su asiento.

- ¡Estoy muerta! – comentó con un suspiro.

- Te ves cansada, amiga. – Claudia tomó asiento de una manera más femenil de lo que Lisa lo había hecho. - ¿Has dormido bien?

- No creo que nadie haya dormido bien últimamente, Claudia… los turnos de patrullaje han sido muy largos y tampoco podemos dejar a los escuadrones allá arriba sin coordinación… ha habido noches en las que he estado en el centro de control hasta casi la media noche.

- Si, la comandante Hayes jamás dejaría al escuadrón Skull a la deriva¿eh? – Claudia le guiñó el ojo. – Particularmente a cierto líder de grupo.

Lisa no contestó, pero una sonrisita iluminó su rostro y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Optó por ocultarse detrás de su vaso de agua de la mirada escrutadora de su amiga.

- No nos hemos visto en dos semanas…

- ¡Eso es aguante! Pero no te preocupes, dicen que la ausencia hace que el corazón se vuelva cariñoso… estoy segura de que cuando lo veas van a pasar un tiempo muy especial juntos.

- Eso sería muy bueno. – Lisa habló para sí y luego miró a su amiga a los ojos, sonriendo. - ¿Sabes? Me pidió que lo acompañara a comprar algunas cosas para su casa… claro, yo también pienso aprovechar para comprar lo que yo necesito. Pero además hicimos un trato, el va a ayudarme con los muebles pesados en mi casa y yo le ayudaré a decorar y arreglar la suya.

- Suena como todo un plan para mí, comandante. Al menos tendrán la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

Lisa asintió y comenzó a comer. Claudia sonrió al ver a su amiga tan emocionada. Hacía mucho que no había visto esa sonrisa en el rostro de Lisa, que no había escuchado esa emoción en su voz… tenía que darle crédito al pupilo de Roy, el muchachito había logrado lo imposible, romper la capa de hielo que por tantos años había aprisionado el corazón de Lisa Hayes.

- Solo espero que esta historia tenga un final feliz. – Claudia pensó. – Porque si no es así, Lisa sólo terminará sufriendo otra vez… y no creo que pudiera recuperarse de otro desengaño amoroso. Ella ya ha cubierto la cuota de dolor y soledad que le tocaba en esta vida, algo bueno tiene que venir para ella. Rick Hunter, más vale que la trates como ella se lo merece, si no yo me encargaré de que te arrepientas en esta vida… y estoy segura de que Roy hará lo propio en la siguiente.

- ¿De qué te ríes, Claudia? – Lisa la había sorprendido.

- De nada…

- Estaba pensando en lo que estuvimos viendo en la reunión, sobre el sector XVI de la ciudad… mientras Maistroff hablaba, yo estaba estudiando el plano de la zona y creo que hay una opción viable para—

- ¡Cariño, por favor! – Claudia la interrumpió. - ¿Acaso jamás dejas de pensar en el trabajo¡Estamos comiendo¿Quieres que la comida me haga indigestión?

- No… pero es que si pudiéramos coordinar una ruta—

Claudia puso su mano sobre las de Lisa, pues la comandante Hayes estaba a punto de abrir su carpeta en donde tenía los documentos de la reunión.

- ¡Te prohíbo que toques eso, Lisa Hayes! – Claudia le habló con una voz autoritaria.

Lisa abrió mucho los ojos, un poco sorprendida de la actitud tan seria y agresiva de su amiga. Los ojos de Claudia se clavaron profundamente en los de Lisa y de pronto ambas mujeres comenzaron a reír, al tiempo que volvían a su comida.

- ¡Lo siento, Claudia! Es que... no, olvídalo, no pienso hablar más de asuntos de trabajo en la mesa.

- De hoy en adelante eso va a ser una falta de educación¿entendido?

- Claro. – Lisa se rió.

Claudia comenzó a hablarle sobre algunas tiendas que se acababan de abrir en el distrito comercial de la ciudad y que ella le recomendaba visitar con Rick, pues en ellas encontrarían muchas de las cosas que seguramente necesitaban para sus casas. Lisa le agradeció la información, pues ella no conocía muchas tiendas en la ciudad y cualquier consejo era bien recibido.

La teniente Grant estaba hablándole de las maravillosas cortinas y toallas que había conseguido para su propia casa y los arreglos que pensaba hacer, cuando su localizador personal hizo un ruidito. Claudia miró la pantalla e hizo un gesto de resignación.

- Bueno, creo que la hora de la comida duró muy poco el día de hoy… sinceramente, -dijo mientras se ponía de pie. – A veces me pregunto que harían el almirante Gloval y el coronel Maistroff sin nosotras.

- Es por eso que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida decidió que todas las oficiales del puente del SDF1 serían mujeres. – Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa.

- No hay otra explicación. – Claudia le devolvió la sonrisa. – Por cierto, Lisa… toma…

Claudia buscó en su bolsa y le entregó a Lisa un sobre color amarillo. Ella miro a su amiga con una mirada interrogativa y abrió el sobre. Dentro estaban dos llaves plateadas que Lisa reconoció enseguida.

- Pero Claudia… son las llaves de…

- Si, lo son… pensé que sería un buen pretexto para que fueras a buscar a tu aviador. Dicen que lo han visto vagando por el parque observatorio por las noches, como perrito sin dueño… tal y como lo hacía cuando cierta comandante se encontraba en la Base Alaska.

- Pero… no entiendo… ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer con ellas?

- Digamos que tienes suerte de que la persona encargada de hacer entrega de estas llaves a partir de mañana a los militares de la RDF sea tu mejor amiga¿eh? – Claudia le guiñó el ojo. – Mañana por la tarde después de las misiones del día comenzaré a llamar a los diferentes escuadrones y oficiales de la nave para comenzar a entregar esto… pero pensé que alguien tan ocupada como tú no tendría mucho tiempo para ir a hacer fila y llenar el papeleo de rigor¿verdad? Así que lo hice por ti… en cuanto a tu piloto… bueno, dile que lo hice solo porque él es alguien importante para las dos personas más importantes de mi vida¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Gracias Claudia!

- Ni lo menciones… ahora me tengo que ir, antes de que Gloval y Maistroff comiencen a morder las paredes… ya puede comenzar la mudanza.

Claudia le sonrió radiantemente a Lisa y ella no pudo ocultar su alegría. Aun cuando su amiga ya se había alejado de aquel lugar, la comandante Hayes seguía sosteniendo las llaves en sus manos y mirándolas con una sonrisa emocionada.

- ¡Tengo que decirle a Rick que…!

Pero se contuvo, sabiendo que Rick no volvería de su patrullaje hasta la noche y que sería más interesante tomarlo por sorpresa. Aquello era además la excusa perfecta para ir a buscar al comandante Hunter. Lisa no pudo evitar una risita alegre que se le escapó directamente del corazón. Puso las llaves en el bolsillo de su uniforme y se apresuró a terminar de comer. Quería volver a su puesto lo más rápido que pudiera para trabajar a toda máquina el resto del día y poderse retirar en cuanto el Skull 1 tocara tierra esa noche.

-

* * *

-

El escuadrón Skull finalmente aterrizó en Prometheus después de un largo día de patrullajes. Habían tenido que ser intermediarios entre algunos zentraedis y las autoridades civiles en las colonias para zentraedis no micronizados que se estaban construyendo cerca de Ciudad Monumento. Aquellas asignaciones dejaban a Rick más agotado que las escaramuzas que alguna vez había tenido que pelear en el espacio.

Mientras Rick se desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad, escuchó a Miriya por el intercomunicador, hablando con Max sobre lo pesado que había sido el día. Al parecer para la Zentraedi aquellas misiones en las que se tenía que charlar con sus congéneres y hacerlos entrar en razón, eran particularmente desagradables. Si de Miriya hubiera sido, ella los hubiera puesto en línea con dos o tres disparos. Ella estaba convencida de que aquel era el único lenguaje que los zentraedis entendían. Rick también escuchó a Max hablarle pacientemente sobre la conveniencia de una coexistencia pacífica.

Cuando Rick bajó de su nave, vio a Max ayudando a Miriya a bajar de su inconfundible Veritech rojo. Mientras más pasaban las semanas la Zentraedi adquiría más y más un aspecto delicado y femenino. Rick sabía que era resultado de los cambios hormonales que su cuerpo estaba experimentando con su embarazo, pero aquello era interesante de ver, sobre todo tratándose de la siempre aguerrida Miriya. Ahora se dejaba consentir por Max y el comandante Hunter sabía que era solo cuestión de días para que ella misma le pidiera autorización para dejar de volar. Últimamente se había vuelto muy cuidadosa con su embarazo.

- ¿Vienes a cenar con nosotros, jefe? – Max llamó a su amigo. – Vamos al comedor de la base. ¿Gustas?

- Los alcanzo en unos momentos, Max. – Rick fingió estar revisando su Skull 1 – Sólo tengo que terminar de revisar unas cosas aquí… y entregar el reporte del día.

- De acuerdo. – Sonrió Max, sabiendo que aquello significaba que no volverían a ver a Rick por el resto de la noche. – Diviértete con esos reportes.

- Gracias… - Rick respondió en el mismo tono. – Vayan a descansar un poco, fue un día pesado.

Max y Miriya se despidieron de Rick y salieron del hangar. Los demás pilotos ya se retiraban, arrastrando los pies y bostezando. Todos estaban agotados. Rick se recargó en el muro y desde ahí vio el cielo nocturno a través de una de las terrazas de observación.

- Me pregunto si todavía estará de servicio… pensé que nos iba a dirigir de regreso esta noche, esperaba que pudiera hacerlo. Seguramente tuvo otra reunión de consejo… no se que me molesta más, si el hecho de que ella piense que puede manejar todo esto sin tomarse un descanso… o el hecho de que _el consejo _piense que ella puede manejar todo esto sin un descanso.

Rick fue a la terraza y se recargó en el barandal, mirando hacia la ciudad. El viento nocturno jugueteaba con su cabello ensortijado y se sentía helado contra su rostro; el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes. La ciudad lucía espléndida, ya totalmente iluminada por la luz eléctrica suministrada por los motores del SDF1.

- Espero que no haya olvidado que prometió acompañarme a comprar lo que necesito para mi casa… yo no sabría qué sábanas elegir… o cuantas toallas… también necesito comprar algo de ropa. No se si he crecido un poco, pero he notado que mis pantalones ya no me quedan muy bien.

Rick calculó que para entonces ya los pilotos habían salido de las duchas y él mismo se dirigió a los vestidores. Hubo un tiempo en que él había sido un piloto sociable que no perdía la oportunidad de pasar un momento con los muchachos, tratando de adaptarse al grupo, de ser "uno de ellos". Pero poco a poco las responsabilidades lo habían ido alejando de esa clase de vida relajada y sin preocupaciones. Ahora era un piloto serio que rara vez socializaba con los demás.

Entre los pilotos de la RFD Rick Hunter era toda una leyenda y todos lo respetaban y lo apreciaban, pues siempre se comportaba como un jefe accesible y comprensivo. Pero además admiraban su liderazgo y su espíritu de servicio. El comandante Hunter parecía tener los ideales de la RDF tatuados sobre la piel. Lo que nadie sabía, excepto por los Sterling, era que esas cualidades y esos valores habían enraizado en Rick Hunter gracias a la influencia de Lisa Hayes.

El comandante Hunter se duchó en silencio y se uniformó. En poco tiempo ya se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de Prometheus. Sin siquiera proponérselo fue a un teléfono de los que había para comunicaciones dentro de la zona militar y de forma automática marcó el número de Lisa, pero ella no respondió.

Rick se paseó por afuera del Centro de Comando sin atreverse a entrar. Era hora de cenar, pero no tenía ganas de ir al comedor que a esas horas estaría lleno de gente. Pensó en comprar algo para cenar en su habitación… pero recordó que incluso la tienda de conveniencia que se encontraba cerca de la base había sido ya reubicada en la ciudad. Finalmente decidió que compraría una Petite Cola y una bolsa de papas afuera de las barracas. De todas maneras sentía que nada más le apetecía.

De forma rutinaria, sus pasos lo llevaron al parque mirador en donde, como siempre, dio un par de vueltas y fue a sentarse a su banca de costumbre. Apoyó su codo en su rodilla y su barbilla en la palma de su mano, observando el gigantesco ventanal, pero sin ver nada en realidad. Se notaba cansado e incluso un poco fastidiado.

A pesar de que su mente no procesaba la información de la misma manera que lo hacía su corazón, y de que sus sentimientos y emociones no siempre se traducían en ideas y palabras, en un lugar muy dentro de sí, Rick comenzaba a sentir el peso de la soledad. Una soledad que lo había acompañado toda su vida y que ahora, una vez más, parecía hacerse patente. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a compartir el tiempo con Lisa y esas dos semanas sin ella habían sido incluso más insoportables que las que ella había pasado en la Base Alaska.

Las llamadas por teléfono a altas horas de la noche y las conversaciones oficiales o informales en el Tac Net no eran suficientes ya. De pronto Rick se encontró extrañando a Lisa, la mujer… no era solo cuestión de que ella lo escuchara o hablara con él, era mucho más profundo que eso… extrañaba su calor, su presencia, su aroma, su mirada, su sonrisa… extrañaba a Lisa, a la persona que ella era… y a la persona que él era cuando estaba con ella. Parecía que solamente con ella Rick podía hablar, sólo ella sabía hacerlo reír… incluso, sólo con ella podía llorar.

- ¿Se enojará conmigo si voy a su habitación y la espero ahí? Desde ayer tenía ganas de hacerle de cenar… no sería tan mala idea, después de todo conociendo a la comandante Hayes, lo más probable es que no haya probado bocado desde—

Rick se puso de pie pero su tren de pensamientos fue bruscamente detenido por una figura solitaria en su inmaculado uniforme de comandante de la RDF que se encontraba de pie frente a él, sosteniendo su carpeta con el logotipo del SDF1 contra su pecho y sonriéndole esa pequeña sonrisa que siempre hacía que él sintiera sus piernas débiles bajo su peso.

- Lisa… - La voz de Rick sonó incrédula, pero de inmediato una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro al tiempo que prácticamente volaba los pocos metros que lo separaban de ella. - ¡Lisa!

- ¡Hola Rick! – Ella lo saludó con suavidad.

Pero no pudo decir nada más, porque el comandante Hunter ya la había atrapado entre sus brazos, en un abrazo de oso que hizo que su respiración se cortara y la había levantado del suelo. Rick reía alegremente y Lisa tuvo que suplicarle, con voz entrecortada, que la pusiera en el suelo y le permitiera respirar.

Cuando él lo hizo, ella lo miró al rostro y le sonrió con la misma alegría con la que él le estaba sonriendo a ella. Lisa se preguntó en qué momento Rick Hunter había dejado de ser aquel chiquillo torpe y se había convertido en el hombre fuerte que estaba frente a ella.

- ¡Lisa! Estaba pensando en ti. – Rick le dijo espontáneamente, provocando una sonrisa aun más espectacular en el rostro de ella. - ¿Dónde te has metido, Hayes?

- Tu sabes que nosotras, las comadrejas parlanchinas tenemos nuestros nidos y no salimos de ellos… tu sabes cuál es mi hoyo, Hunter. – Lisa le respondió con una risita.

Rick soltó una carcajada y luego miró a Lisa, que seguía sonriéndole, visiblemente emocionada de verlo.

- ¡Te he extrañado mucho, Lisa! Necesito a alguien con quien pelear y discutir, en estas semanas se me ha acumulado demasiada tensión.

- Es bueno saber que eres el saco de arena de alguien. – Lisa le respondió juguetonamente.

- Bueno, tú sabes que yo también puedo ser tu saco de arena el día que quieras, Hayes. Pero bueno¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en alguna reunión como siempre… ¿Pudiste escaparte temprano¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

- Estaba cansada, así que trabajé de prisa esta tarde y pude limpiar mi agenda por el resto del día…

- Te ves cansada… tienes ojos de sueño.

- Si, la verdad es que si tengo mucho sueño… tú también te ves agotado, Rick. Se que no es para menos, he estado monitoreando sus patrullajes. El de hoy fue particularmente pesado¿no es así?

- Un poco, si… y tienes razón, estoy muy cansado yo también.

- Deberías de ir a dormir temprano.

- Si… estaba pensando en ir a cenar… ¿Vienes conmigo?

- No tengo muchas ganas de ir al comedor, pero tampoco tengo nada en mi departamento, ni siquiera he tenido el tiempo de comprar mi despensa… así que supongo que no hay opción.

- Yo tampoco tenía ganas de ir al comedor… no me gusta ir solo… pero si vas conmigo, podemos ponernos al día de todo.

- Rick… hay algo que quiero darte… pero creo que te lo entregaré con el postre.

- ¿De qué se trata, Lisa? – Él la miró, levantando una ceja.

- Oh, ya lo verás… no hay que ser curiosos, comandante.

Rick sonrió, pensando en lo bien que se sentía al estar con Lisa. Era como si de pronto, de una manera casi mágica todas sus fuerzas y su energía le hubieran regresado al cuerpo. Los dos comenzaron a caminar con rumbo al comedor, conversando sobre sus actividades del día y las ordenes que tenían para el día siguiente, pero incluso aquella conversación tan rutinaria y simple parecía adquirir un significado diferente cuando la compartían entre ellos.

El comedor militar estaba lleno de gente a esa hora y era difícil encontrar un lugar para sentarse a comer y relajarse un poco, así que a fin de cuentas Lisa y Rick decidieron pedir la comida para llevar e ir a cenar al departamento de ella.

Mientras esperaban a que les entregaran su paquete, Lisa se recargó en la barra, entretenida en ver las noticias de la MBS que estaban siendo transmitidas en la pantalla. Rick, a su lado, solo podía verla a ella. Mantenía su brazo recargado sobre la barra mientras se tomaba una botella de agua. Su cuerpo estaba vuelto hacia su comandante y tan cerca de ella, que casi podía sentir el calor que ella emanaba. El lenguaje corporal del comandante Hunter era más que sugestivo, era una señal a todos los demás pilotos para que mantuvieran su distancia con respecto a la comandante Hayes, pues él estaba ahí para protegerla. Sin embargo, él mismo no era consiente de esos mensajes que su cuerpo enviaba.

_- … Los trabajos de reubicación de civiles se reportan a esta noche como completados al 94 por ciento y se espera que para el fin de semana la Ciudad Macross quede totalmente funcional y con su población completa…_

Aquella noticia pareció capturar la atención de Rick, quien volvió su rostro a la pantalla y sonrió satisfecho, sabiendo que al menos los esfuerzos valían la pena. Lisa se enderezó cuando le entregaron una bolsa de papel con la comida y Rick se apresuró a tomarla. Ambos salieron del comedor y más de alguno de los ahí reunidos se preguntó si Hayes y Hunter eran ya una pareja… e incluso hubo comentarios de lo bien que se veían juntos.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Lisa, él sonrió mientras iba a poner la bolsa de comida en la barra de la cocina. Aquello era muy familiar, se había acostumbrado mucho a esas visitas al camarote de Lisa y el no haber estado ahí por dos semanas lo había hecho extrañar aquello. Por su parte Lisa sonreía también, sintiendo que el corazón se le alborotaba en el pecho al ver la seguridad con la que él se movía en su departamento.

- Vamos a comer antes de que se enfríe. – Rick la llamó desde la cocina mientras comenzaba a sacar los platos. - ¡Y pensar que iba a cenar una Petite Cola con papitas!

- ¿Por qué? – Lisa entró a la cocina y se sentó en la barra.

- No se… ¿Qué ibas a cenar tu, Lisa?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que probablemente se hubiera ido a la cama sólo con una taza de té y unas galletas de avena en el estómago.

- Me alegra saber que esto de la reubicación está casi listo. – Rick estaba sirviendo la comida. - ¿Tú crees que podamos tomarnos un día libre? Siento que lo necesitamos.

- Si, no creo que se nos niegue… gracias. – Lisa tomó el plato que él le ofrecía. – Además los procedimientos de la RDF claramente establecen que un elemento en servicio activo debe de contar con al menos… - Lisa se detuvo y se rió suavemente. – Lo siento Rick, creo que no puedo seguir hablando de esto.

- ¿Por qué¿Es información clasificada que solo puede ser conocida por los altos oficiales?

- No, todo está en los manuales… pero es falta de educación hablar de trabajo en la mesa.

- Ah, vaya… - a Rick pareció sorprenderle un poco aquello. - ¿Lo es?

- De acuerdo con Claudia, si lo es… - Lisa suspiró, pero enseguida sonrió y miró a Rick. – Me da gusto que haya podido encontrarte esta noche, Rick…

- A mi me da gusto que me hayas encontrado… yo te he buscado todos estos días, pero la comadreja no salía de su madriguera y eso es todo lo que voy a decir porque no quiero ser maleducado y hablar de trabajo en la mesa.

Lisa se rió y Rick le sonrió y continuó comiendo ávidamente. Ella lo miró por un minuto y se dio cuenta de lo agotado que en realidad se veía. Notó que parpadeaba mucho, clara indicación de que estaba luchando por no quedarse dormido. Ella sabía que tenía su siguiente vuelo de patrullaje a las 0700, por lo que tenía que reportarse en Prometheus una hora antes… Lisa vio su reloj y se percató de que ya era tarde.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Rick notó su intranquilidad.

- No es nada Rick… solo me preocupa que no vayas a dormir lo suficiente. Te ves muy cansado…

- Tengo una jaqueca que me está matando. – El asintió. – Pero Lisa, tú también te ves cansada… y no quiero importunarte. Te prometo que en cuanto acabe de cenar me voy y te dejo en paz.

- ¡No digas eso, Hunter! Tu sabes que a mi no me importa que estés aquí… puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, pero me gustaría que te fueras a dormir.

- Mañana va a ser un día pesado. – Rick comentó con un suspiro.

Lisa sonrió traviesamente y caminó rumbo al refrigerador, como si fuera a sacar algo. Pero cuando estuvo detrás de Rick, se acercó a él y recargó sus brazos en el hombro del comandante.

- ¿Todavía está en pie aquella salida para ir de compras, piloto?

La voz de Lisa y aquellas palabras pronunciadas tan cerca de su oído hicieron que Rick se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Su cabeza se ladeó para mirar a Lisa de frente y sonrió. Ella dio un paso atrás y él giró sobre su silla para quedar de frente a ella.

- ¿Porqué me lo pregunta, comandante¡No me va a decir que se está echando para atrás?

- Claro que no… te pregunto porque… bueno¿Qué te parecería si fuéramos pasado mañana?

Rick la miró interrogativamente y ella sonrió.

- Espero que no te molestes Rick pero… estuve arreglando los turnos y… bueno, pude hacer coincidir nuestros descansos para pasado mañana…

- ¿Quieres decir que tenemos el día libre?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior, como esperando una reacción de Rick. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del piloto y por un momento tuvo el impulso de abrazar a Lisa, pero se contuvo.

- ¡Eres increíble, Hayes¡Un día libre al fin! No lo puedo creer…

- Si, pensé que ambos necesitábamos el descanso… tuve que oprimir algunos botones pero… bueno, todo está arreglado. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo. – Además Claudia me recomendó unas tiendas en la zona comercial… creo que vamos a tener que llevar un jeep con nosotros Rick, porque yo pienso comprar muchas cosas.

- Igual yo… y te iba a pedir un favor… pero…

- ¿Si?

- No nada, olvídalo… ese día te digo.

Lisa sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Rick se frotaba nerviosamente el cabello, sabiendo que el favor que le quería pedir a Lisa era que lo acompañara a comprar algo de ropa… él jamás había sido bueno para esas cosas.

- Rick… fui a buscarte esta noche por dos razones…

- Déjame adivinar, primero porque querías verme… me extrañabas mucho y no puedes vivir sin mí.

- Algo así. – Lisa sonrió.

- Bien… me alegra que lo hicieras. Y segundo, porque tienes algo para mí que prometiste que me ibas a dar cuando llegáramos al postre…

Rick se dio vuelta y tomó su plato de comida en sus manos y sin previo aviso comenzó a meterse toda la comida a la boca con el tenedor, a una velocidad veritechnica.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa trató de detenerlo, pero la risa se lo impidió. - ¡No seas sucio¡Te vas a ahogar¡Rick Hunter!

Meterse la comida a la boca y masticarla fue la parte fácil de su acto de circo… tragársela fue algo muy diferente. Rick estuvo a punto de asfixiarse con su propia comida y Lisa tuvo que salir al rescate armada con un vaso de agua y unos golpecitos en la espalda del comandante.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – ella lo estaba regañando. – A veces pareces niño chiquito, Rick… ¡Mira nada más! Ya te ensuciaste toda la cara…

Lisa tomó una servilleta y se acercó a Rick para limpiarle el rostro. Puso su mano en la barbilla del piloto para levantarle la cara y podérsela limpiar mejor. El se dejó mimar sin oponer resistencia, mirando a Lisa directamente a los ojos y sonriendo divertido mientras ella seguía regañándolo. ¡Se veía tan linda cuando arrugaba la nariz mientras lo reprendía! Y después, sin más preámbulo, Rick se inclinó hacia adelante y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Lisa al tiempo que suspiraba pesadamente.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a la comandante Hayes. Cuando vio a Rick inclinarse sobre ella, se sintió paralizada. El cabello de joven piloto de la RDF le hacía cosquillas en el rostro, así que ella tuvo que aplacarlo con su mano; sus dedos de enredaron en el cabello rebelde pero sedoso de Rick y aquello fue casi una caricia. Rick sonrió y cerró los ojos.

- ¡Ay Lisa! No sabes lo cansado que estoy… solo quisiera poder dormir por un día entero.

- Ya falta menos, Rick. – Lisa susurró, al tiempo que con su otra mano comenzaba a frotarle cariñosamente la espalda.

Rick sonrió. Aquello se sentía tan bien… cerró sus ojos y se dejó consentir, luchando contra el impulso que sentía de poner sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Lisa y atraerla hacia sí.

- Quisiera que mañana el día se fuera muy rápido, para pasado mañana poder descansar y luego ir contigo de compras. – Rick murmuró contra su pecho.

- Si, yo también estoy esperando nuestro día libre con ansia. – Lisa le contestó distraídamente. El hecho de estar acariciando su cabello la hacía perder cualquier capacidad de concentración.

Rick levantó su mirada y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de la comandante Hayes, que tenían una chispa que les daba un brillo profundo y resplandeciente. Rick le sonrió traviesamente y se apartó de ella. Lisa suspiró, como si hubiera perdido algo cuando Rick se enderezó.

- Bien comandante Hayes, entonces… ¿Qué era lo que quería darme?

- Eres demasiado curioso, Hunter. – Lisa decidió jugar un poco con él antes de darle lo que tenía para él. - ¿Y si mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión?

- ¡Ah, no! Lo siento mucho Hayes, pero de esta no sales viva.

Rick puso sus manos en los costados de Lisa de una manera que la tomó totalmente desprevenida. Ella dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa seguido de una risita desesperada cuando Rick comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡NO¡Detente¡Rick! – ella trataba de escapar sin éxito de las manos del piloto, que parecían estar por doquier. - ¡Rick Hunter, ya basta!

Rick se reía, bastante divertido con aquello. No sabía que Lisa tenía tantas cosquillas ni que pudiera moverse como si fuera un gusano. Aquello lo divertía.

- ¡Cosquillas¡Cosquillas¡Cosquillas!

- ¡RI—ICK! – Lisa se quejaba, sin poder dejar de reírse. - ¡Es una orden directa—comandante¡Alto!

- Lo siento señora, pero estoy fuera de servicio.

Lisa trató de escapar pero Rick fue tras ella, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la barra de la cocina, poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de la comandante para evitar su huida. Lisa dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo de frente, pero cuando lo hizo, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Ahí, a sólo centímetros de su rostro, los ojos profundamente azules de Rick la miraban, mientras él respiraba entrecortadamente. Ella misma tenía problemas tratando de controlar su respiración. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada mientras jadeaban sin poder controlarse. Finalmente fue Rick quien rompió con aquel contacto visual, inclinando su cabeza y recargando su frente en el hombro de Lisa.

- ¡Eres malo, Rick Hunter! – Lisa murmuró.

Rick soltó una risita y se enderezó, volviendo a capturar los ojos esmeralda de su comandante en los suyos.

- Es bueno conocer las debilidades del enemigo.

- ¿Ahora yo soy el enemigo? – Lisa fingió estar ofendida.

Rick sonrió divertido, una chispa traviesa brillándole en sus ojos azules.

- ¿Lo eres?

Lisa soltó una risita y trató de arreglarse el cabello que había quedado bastante dañado después del último ataque de Hunter. Rick pensó que se veía preciosa cuando hacía eso.

- Bien, - Lisa estaba hablando. – No puedo decir que te has ganado esto, porque esta noche te has portado muy mal pero—

- Pero a ti te gusta que me porte mal. – Él la interrumpió.

- ¡No te imaginas! – Lisa le respondió con ironía. – Bien, tengo algo para ti.

Lisa buscó en el bolsillo de su uniforme mientras Rick, recargado en la barra, seguía sus movimientos con curiosidad. Lisa sonrió y tomó la mano del comandante en la suya, al tiempo que colocó algo en su palma y la cerró en un puño.

- ¿Qué es esto, Lisa?

Rick abrió su mano y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando reconoció la llave que tenía en la palma de su mano. Miró a Lisa, quien comprendió las preguntas que él todavía no formulaba y asintió con la cabeza.

- Puedes ocuparla el día que quieras, Rick… toda tuya, piloto.

- Pero… ¿Cómo es qué…? Yo escuché que las casas se comenzarían a entregar a los militares hasta—y… teníamos que presentar cierta documentación y—

- Si, el papeleo y la burocracia de costumbre. – Lisa hizo un movimiento con la mano que significaba que todo aquello la fastidiaba. – Pero tienes suerte de que Claudia esté encargada de todo el procedimiento… me dijo que te la entregara y te dijera que tienes suerte de ser amigo de las dos personas más cercanas a ella. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo.

- ¡Vaya! Pues… tengo que agradecerle a Claudia, a ti y a mi hermano entonces. – Rick sostenía la llave frente a sus ojos como si se tratada de un trofeo. - ¡Mi casa! Lisa… ¡por fin tengo una casa! Ya no tendré que vivir en un cuartito de barraca… ahora voy a poder hacer lo que quiera y—

Rick comenzó a reírse, se dejó ir contra Lisa, tomándola por sorpresa mientras la levantaba del suelo y la giraba alrededor de la cocina. Lisa gritó pero enseguida comenzó a reír también. Cuando Rick la puso en el suelo, sus manos fueron a posarse sobre los hombros de Lisa y la miró a los ojos.

- ¡Lisa tengo que comprar tantas cosas! Es que no tengo nada… voy a necesitar muebles… una cama, una mesa… sillas… ¡todo!

- Pasado mañana podemos encargarnos de todo, Rick.

- ¡Mañana va a ser un día muy largo! – Rick reía emocionado. - ¡Gracias Lisa¡Muchas gracias!

- No tienes que agradecer, en realidad esto no fue por mí, sino por Claudia.

- No me importa… ¡Gracias!

Rick la atrajo hacia él y le plantó un beso lleno de sinceridad, cariño y agradecimiento en la mejilla. Lisa se sonrojó pero se rió de todas maneras. El ver a Rick tan emocionado y feliz la hacía sentirse contenta.

- Pues¿Qué le parece si ahora va a dormir un poco, teniente comandante Hunter? - Lisa sugirió. – No es que yo lo esté corriendo pero… en realidad te ves cansado, Rick.

- Lo estoy.

Él seguía examinando su llave como si jamás hubiera visto una en su vida. En una cara tenía grabado el nombre de la calle y el número y en la otra su inicial y apellido. Para Rick aquello era toda una maravilla. Miró a Lisa y le devolvió la sonrisa sincera y cálida que Lisa le estaba dedicando.

- Yo—no quiero importunarte más Lisa… te agradezco por todo… el que me hayas dado refugio esta noche, la cena… _esto_.

- De nada, Rick… la verdad es que me la pasé muy bien contigo esta noche.

- Si, yo también… siempre me la paso bien contigo Lisa… ¿Y sabes algo?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Puede ser que esta haya sido la última vez que estemos aquí… cuando nos asentemos en la colonia militar quiero invitarte a cenar a mi casa¿de acuerdo? Quiero recompensarte por todas las veces que me has tenido aquí invadiendo tu espacio.

- No hay problema. – Lisa sonrió.

Rick puso la llave en su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiar la cocina, a quitar la basura, a lavar los platos. Lisa le dijo que no tenía porque molestarse, pero él insistió. Entre los dos dejaron la cocina limpia en menos de cinco minutos. Hasta para las labores de la casa ambos parecían coordinarse perfectamente. Discutieron un poco sobre el destino de los restos de la comida, pero después de todo¿qué sería una velada entre ellos sin una pequeña discusión para condimentar las cosas?

Finalmente Lisa despidió a Rick en la puerta de su departamento. Él la miraba sonriendo, todavía sin saber qué hacer para expresar la gratitud que sentía con ella.

- Ve y descansa, Rick. – Lisa le acomodaba la solapa de su uniforme distraídamente mientras lo despedía. – Mañana vas a tener un patrullaje largo y no quiero que estés cansado. Quiero que duermas bien esta noche¿de acuerdo?

- Claro que si… pero tú también debes de prometerme que vas a descansar… y que ya no trabajaras tanto, Lisa. No quiero pasar otras dos semanas sin verte.

- No te preocupes, eso no va a pasar.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo.

Rick le sonrió a Lisa y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Entonces… te veo mañana en el Tac Net¿De acuerdo?

- Ahí estaré… y sobre pasado mañana…

- Ya nos pondremos de acuerdo… mañana te llamo en la noche, en cuanto regrese de la base.

- Muy bien.

Rick le ofreció su mano a Lisa y ella la tomó. Las estrecharon fuertemente, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Rick aprovechó el momento para llevarse la mano de Lisa a los labios y besársela caballerosamente, lo que hizo que ella se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

- ¡Buenas noches comandante Hayes¡Que descanse!

- Usted también, comandante Hunter… ¡Y cuídate mucho mañana!

Rick asintió con la cabeza y se alejó del departamento de Lisa. Ella continuaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, viéndolo alejarse. Antes de que diera la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo, le lanzó una última mirada y sonrisa a Lisa. Ella le respondió con un movimiento de mano. El pasillo quedó completamente solo cuando Rick salió de él. La comandante Hayes suspiró profundamente y regresó al interior de su departamento, tarareando alegremente una cancioncita y dirigiéndose directo al baño. Una ducha tibia y una noche de sueño era lo único que deseaba aquella noche después de la velada tan agradable que había compartido con el odioso pero adorable teniente comandante Hunter.

-

* * *

-

El último día de reubicación de civiles no pudo haber estado más lleno de problemas y complicaciones. Era normal que bajo tales circunstancias, a última hora salieran detalles que antes no se habían contemplado, sin embargo la RDF demostró estar a la altura de las circunstancias y mientras las horas transcurrían, todos los problemas se iban resolviendo con eficiencia. Lo que la gente de Macross no veía era la cantidad de presión y trabajo que los oficiales del SDF1 y los pilotos estaban llevando a cabo.

En el Control de Comunicaciones las pantallas no dejaban de parpadear, los intercomunicadores no dejaban de sonar y todo el personal del C4 se encontraba desde el amanecer en un ritmo frenético de trabajo. La comandante Hayes, desde su puesto de control, se maravillaba de la coordinación que su equipo había logrado, pues a pesar de las muchas voces y sonidos que se mezclaban en aquel lugar, haciéndolo lucir caótico, la realidad era que cada quien sabía lo que hacía y se encargaba de sus tareas con eficiencia y rapidez.

Lisa había querido coordinar el despegue del escuadrón Skull y tal vez supervisar su patrullaje, pero en el momento en que había puesto un pie dentro del centro de control había tenido que encargarse de mil asuntos diferentes, tanto tácticos como técnicos y administrativos. Vanessa la observaba de vez en vez, mientras hacía una pausa en su propio trabajo, preguntándose cual sería el secreto de la comandante Hayes para poder hacer tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y con una perfección extraordinaria. Lisa podía estar revisando un reporte al tiempo que hablaba por su sistema de intercomunicaciones y mantenía un ojo en los datos que se transmitían en su computadora. Eso además de coordinar todas las actividades del Control de Comunicaciones. No era un misterio porqué los pilotos la llamaban _"la super chica",_ pues en realidad lo era.

Al medio día Lisa sonrió cuando a sus espaldas escuchó la voz siempre renegada de Rick al dirigirse a Vanessa para informarle sobre algunos contratiempos que habían tenido que resolver durante el patrullaje. Vanessa era paciente con el comandante Hunter, pero con la tensión que habían tenido que soportar durante todo el día, Lisa notó que su amiga estaba a punto de estallar y decidió, por el bien tanto de Vanessa como de Rick, encargarse de la comunicación.

- Está bien, Vanessa. Transfiere la comunicación con el comandante Hunter a mi consola, yo me encargo.

- ¡Es que a veces puede ser tan irritante! – Vanessa replicó con un gruñido. – Comunicación transferida por el canal militar, comandante Hayes.

- Aquí Delta 1 a Skull 1. – Lisa abrió la comunicación con su característico saludo.

- ¡Lisa! – el rostro de Rick pareció iluminarse. - ¿Qué sucede el día de hoy? Todo es un caos… se nos ordenó permanecer en tierra en modo guardián en la sección IV de la ciudad y ahora tengo a un loco del centro de coordinación de reubicación gritándome en el tac net, diciéndome que por qué el escuadrón Skull ha estado de ocioso todo el día. Directamente del puente del SDF1 se nos ordenó despegar, pero nos están llegando ordenes contradictorias tanto del puente como del centro de coordinación y yo ya les dije que mientras un oficial del Centro de Comando no me de ordenes precisas, yo mantendré a mi escuadrón haciendo piruetas sobre el cielo de Macross.

Lisa no podía evitar sonreír al escuchar las palabras de Rick. Se notaba que estaba molesto, pero también parecía estar divertido con la situación.

- Mantén a tu escuadrón en formación, Rick. – Lisa respondió. – Déjame revisar tus órdenes… y no te preocupes, desde este momento solo recibirás órdenes desde este centro de control.

- ¡Gracias Lisa! Me alegro que estés por ahí, porque tu eres la única persona que sabes dar órdenes de vuelo precisas y coherentes.

- ¿Acaso estoy recibiendo un cumplido, comandante?

- Es la verdad, Lisa. – La voz de Rick sonó seria y sincera cuando respondió.

- Bien… Rick, lamento informarte que el Almirante Gloval ha solicitado la presencia del Skull en la colonia Zentraedi… al parecer hay conflictos en esa zona otra vez. Se te otorga poder discrecional para resolver los altercados. Sólo se te pide que seas diplomático.

- ¿De qué se trata esta vez, Lisa?

- Lo mismo de siempre, zentraedis no micronizados que se niegan a recibir ordenes de los equipos de reubicación. Van a tener que patrullar la zona y encargarse de la situación hasta nuevas ordenes, comandante.

- De acuerdo. – Rick respondió con un suspiro. – No creo que a Miriya vaya a gustarle pero ordenes son ordenes… ¿Nos vas a coordinar tú, Lisa¡Por favor hazlo!

- Quisiera hacerlo Rick, pero tengo otras asignaciones y una reunión rápida de staff en 20 minutos… Vanessa será tu coordinadora.

- ¡Grandioso!

- O puedo pedirle a Sammie que—

- ¡No! Creo que Vanessa está bien… pero Lisa, vas a estar por ahí¿verdad? Solo por si acaso.

- No te preocupes Rick, siempre estoy aquí.

- Lo se. – Rick le sonrió de una manera que hizo que Lisa se sonrojara levemente.

- Buena suerte comandante Hunter. Ahora paso la comunicación a Vanessa.

- ¡Suerte para ti también Lisa! Te llamo cuando regrese.

Lisa cerró la comunicación y la transfirió a Vanessa, quien había estado atenta a la conversación.

- Las órdenes de vuelo ya se transmitieron a la computadora de Rick. – Lisa le informó. – Dale seguimiento y mantenme informada¿de acuerdo?

- Si comandante.

Lisa asintió, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Tomó su carpeta y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Voy al a reunión, Vanessa… cualquier cosa, llámame a mi localizador.

Lisa salió del puesto de control y Vanessa miró a la puerta vacía por un momento antes de regresar a su trabajo.

- ¡Simplemente no se cómo lo hace!

-

* * *

-

Cuando Lisa entró a su habitación esa noche, lo primero que hizo fue arrojar sus zapatos a un rincón, desabrocharse su chaqueta del uniforme y literalmente dejarse caer sobre el sofá de su sala de estar. Un pequeño resplandor intermitente llamó su atención y se dio cuenta de que era su contestadora automática. Oprimió un botón e inmediatamente escuchó la voz familiar de Rick:

_- Lisa¿todavía no llegas?... bueno, te llamó más tarde._

El mensaje terminó con un zumbido largo y el siguiente mensaje inició:

_- Comandante Hayes… ¿no se ha dado cuenta de la hora? No es de una chica decente andar fuera de su casa en la madrugada… llámame en cuanto regreses._

Un nuevo zumbido se escuchó, seguido de otro mensaje:

_- Lisa, llamé a la base, me dijeron que ya habías salido… esto de hablar con tu contestadora ya no me está gustando, pero parece que últimamente ella se está convirtiendo en mi mejor amiga… ¡en fin! Si no estás muy cansada, quisiera que me llamaras para… para lo de mañana. ¡Te espero despierto!_

Lisa tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro cuando terminó de escuchar los mensajes de Rick. Se le hacía tierno que él se preocupara de esa manera por ella. Se sentó en el sofá y tomó el teléfono, marcando el número del comandante Hunter de manera automática. El teléfono no tuvo que repicar más de una vez antes de que Rick tomara la llamada.

- ¡Lisa¡Vaya, ya era hora¿Hasta esta hora saliste de la base¡Son casi las dos de la mañana!

- Si Rick, voy llegando… escuché tus mensajes.

- Te escuchas cansada… no quiero tenerte despierta, sólo quería saber a qué hora vamos a ir mañana a la ciudad… si es que todavía siguen en pie los planes.

- ¡Claro que sí, Rick! La verdad es que ambos necesitamos algo de sueño… ¿te parecería si nos viéramos al medio día para comer y pasar el resto del día de compras?

- ¡Excelente! Entonces… ¿quieres que pase por ti?

- Pues no tiene caso que te desvíes tanto… ¿te parece si nos vemos en la entrada de las barracas a las 1300 horas?

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces ahí te veo, Lisa.

- Rick… - Lisa lo detuvo, pues sintió que iba a colgar. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu patrullaje? Leí el reporte de Vanessa pero… ¿no les dieron demasiados problemas esos zentraedis? Supe que tuviste que llegar a algunos acuerdos con ellos.

- Si, estaban un poco necios… pero lo arreglamos Lisa, no te preocupes. Mañana te contaré los detalles porque no quiero desvelarte más.

- De acuerdo.

- Lisa… gracias por preguntar.

- De nada, Rick… descansa.

- Tu también.

Cuando Lisa colgó el teléfono, sentía que su corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. El tono de la voz de Rick cuando le había dado las gracias y se había despedido de ella era un tono que siempre la hacía estremecerse. Lisa se puso de pie y caminó a su habitación. Ya se bañaría por la mañana. Se quitó su uniforme, se puso una camiseta con un logotipo de la Academia Militar Robotech que le quedaba demasiado grande, puso su despertador a la hora y se dejó caer en la cama. Dos minutos después la comandante Hayes ya se encontraba profundamente dormida.

-

* * *

-

El día era frío pero el sol luchaba por filtrarse débilmente entre las nubes que cubrían Ciudad Macross. A las personas parecía no importarles el clima; las calles de la ciudad estaban abarrotadas de personas. Después de una larga travesía por el espacio a bordo del SDF1 aquel día finalmente las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. La ciudad había sido totalmente reubicada en torno al lago Gloval y la noche anterior las puertas de acceso civil al SDF1 se habían finalmente cerrado para siempre.

Los niños corrían en los parques, los autos circulaban por las calles y el olor a pintura fresca mezclado con el viento frío del norte le daban un toque muy especial a aquel primer día en Nueva Macross.

La puerta de un restaurante se abrió y Rick y Lisa salieron a la calle. Ambos reían y se notaban felices y relajados. Habían dormido hasta tarde y se habían encontrado para ir a comer. El restaurante que habían elegido había sido uno pequeño pero acogedor que vieron en su camino, y la elección había sido excelente, pues la comida aunque no era elegante, tenía un sabor casero que a ambos les encantó.

- ¡Estoy lleno! – Rick comentó. – No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que había comido tanto y tan sabroso.

- Bueno, si me permites refrescarte la memoria Rick, posiblemente fuera aquella noche en el refugio bajo la casa de mi familia… ¿Recuerdas, la noche en que yo cociné?

- ¡Oh! – Rick sonrió. – Es verdad… la noche en la que descubrí que la comandante Hayes sabía hacer otras cosas además de dar ordenes y destruir naves enemigas.

- Muy gracioso Hunter… te sorprenderías si supieras todo lo que en realidad se hacer.

Rick sonrió y alcanzó a Lisa quien se había adelantado por la calle. Se emparejó con ella y comenzó a caminar a su lado, con las manos en las bolsas.

- Ya tendrás la oportunidad de demostrármelo, Hayes. Ahora¿Qué dices¿Hora de ir a comprar nuestras cosas?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Ambos siguieron conversando y haciéndose bromas mutuamente, en ese tono tan peculiar de ellos que hacía que aquello pareciera, a los ojos de un extraño, casi como si estuvieran discutiendo. Tomaron el rumbo del distrito comercial de la ciudad, en donde la gente parecía estar particularmente concentrada. Rick se alegró de haber estacionado el jeep militar cerca del restaurante, pues hubiera sido imposible encontrar estacionamiento en esa zona de la ciudad.

Lisa llevaba consigo una lista de tiendas que Claudia le había recomendado. Había demasiadas cosas que ver y una larga lista de cosas que comprar. Aquello los mantendría ocupados por el resto del día.

Rick estaba empeñado en ir a ver algunos muebles, pues al contrario de Lisa, él no tenía ni una silla que fuera de su propiedad. Visitaron varias tiendas de muebles, pero era difícil encontrar unos que se adaptaran a los espacios de las casas militares. De todas maneras ambos disfrutaron la experiencia de ver los diferentes estilos y tendencias de muebles. Descubrieron que mientras Rick parecía ser un minimalista, Lisa se inclinaba más por un estilo clásico europeo. Ambos reían al percatarse de que ni siquiera en eso parecían ponerse de acuerdo.

Lisa tuvo que regañar a Rick varias veces cuando él decidió que rebotar en los colchones de las camas de muestra era la mejor manera de probarlas. Lisa se enamoró de un pequeño comedor de madera y basándose en ese mueble, comenzó a describirle a Rick cuál sería su casa ideal.

Fueron a ver las lámparas, las alfombras y las cortinas. Lisa eligió varias cortinas tanto para su casa como para la de Rick y se rió al recordar en comentario de Claudia de que ella y Rick pronto estarían eligiendo sus cortinas.

Finalmente Rick encontró una cama que le gustaba, tanto por su estilo como por el tamaño que era perfecto para su habitación. Mientras él la revisaba por arriba y por abajo, como si se tratara de su Veritech antes de un vuelo de rutina, Lisa revisaba el plano de la casa de Rick, haciendo cálculos mentales sobre las dimensiones de la cama en comparación con las de la habitación. Decidió que de hecho, aquel era el mueble perfecto.

- ¿Se han decidido por algo en particular? – uno de los empleados se acercó a preguntar.

- Si… bueno, al parecer nos vamos a quedar con esta cama. – Lisa le respondió, levantando su mirada del plano.

- Es una cama muy resistente y cómoda… - el vendedor dudó un momento. – Pero pienso que es demasiado simple para una pareja de recién casados como ustedes… creo que algo más clásico sería más romántico.

Lisa y Rick se miraron y se sonrojaron.

- Oh, no… - Lisa se apresuró a responder. – Nosotros no—

- ¡Oh! – ahora fue el turno del empleado de sonrojarse. - ¡Discúlpenme por favor! Es que desde hace rato los he estado observando y—no, olvídenlo… entonces señor¿se queda con esta cama?

- Si… - dijo Rick un poco nervioso. – También voy a comprar un comedor que vi por allá y—un par de cosas más.

- Por supuesto… déjeme ir por mi libreta de notas para comenzar a levantar el pedido. La entrega es cortesía de la casa por inauguración.

El vendedor se alejó y Rick miró a Lisa, quien fingía estar muy interesada en el plano que tenía en las manos.

- Bueno pues… - dudó un poco, pero decidió no mencionar aquel incidente. - ¿Qué te parece esta cama, Lisa?

- Es tu estilo, Rick. – Ella le sonrió. – Pero lo importante es que esté cómoda.

- ¡La voy a pedir con el mejor colchón ortopédico que tengan! Creo que es un lujo que un piloto de combate puede darse de vez en cuando.

- Así es.

Mientras Rick llenaba el papeleo en el escritorio del vendedor, Lisa se dedicó a elegir sábanas y edredones tanto para la cama de Rick, como para la suya propia. Él la miraba sin poder evitarlo. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que el vendedor le decía, pues sus ojos seguían a Lisa quien se movía de un lado a otro, como una abejita ocupada, eligiendo las sabanas que serían perfectas, que combinarían con los edredones y que además serían cómodas. Eligió para Rick dos juegos, uno de franela para el frío que se sentía en ese invierno y otras de algodón para cuando el clima comenzara a calentar.

- ¿Usted de verdad pensó que ella y yo… estábamos casados?

- Si señor. – el vendedor le contestó nerviosamente mientras llenaba las facturas. – Hacen una bonita pareja.

- ¿Le parece?

- Si señor… espero que no sea inconveniente el que la tienda por el momento sólo esté aceptando efectivo.

- No, no hay inconveniente. – Rick sacó su dinero y comenzó a pagar, sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos fueron a Lisa otra vez. – Cóbrese también las sabanas y cobertores, todo lo que la señorita esté eligiendo¿de acuerdo?

- Si señor.

Después de salir de esa tienda, Lisa prácticamente arrastró a Rick a otra en donde vendían artículos de jardín. Lisa danzaba alrededor de la tienda mientras elegía un pequeño pero hermoso juego de jardín y un sillón mecedor. También compró algunas macetas y otros aditamentos para su jardín.

De ahí fueron directamente a comprar todo lo que necesitaban para equipar sus respectivas cocinas, desde platos, vasos, cubiertos, cazuelas… simplemente todo. Ninguno de los dos tenía mucha experiencia en el difícil arte de los artículos de cocina; ellos no sabían diferenciar entre las muchas opciones que se les presentaban, por lo que al final terminaron por comprar simplemente los artículos que les gustaron más, sin detenerse a analizar si eran mejores que otros.

En una tienda en donde entraron a comprar unas lámparas que Lisa vio en el aparador, Rick escuchó la voz de Minmai en las bocinas. Lisa también lo hizo, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios. Todo el rato que estuvieron en esa tienda, la voz de Minmai cantando villancicos fue su música de fondo. Lisa se enteró, por los comentarios que escuchó, que la señorita Macross acababa de grabar un CD navideño y era la sensación de la temporada.

- ¡Sólo espero que Rick no decida comprar una copia y escucharlo sin parar de regreso al SDF1!

Pero Rick no parecía darse por enterado. A pesar de que estaba escuchando las canciones y de que pensaba que Minmai en realidad tenía una voz privilegiada, aquella tarde era sólo para él y Lisa y no pensaba echarla a perder.

-

* * *

-

Las compras se prolongaron por más tiempo del que ellos mismos habían planeado y eso, junto con el hecho de que tenían que ir y venir al jeep, para ir descargando lo que iban comprando, hicieron que para la hora en que la noche cayó sobre Nueva Macross, ambos estuvieran agotados.

- Lisa… - Rick habló con cierto nerviosismo en su voz, al tiempo que colocaba el último paquete dentro del jeep. – Se que ya terminamos por hoy y realmente me ayudaste mucho pero… quería pedirte un último favor antes de volver.

- ¿Si Rick?

- Es que… últimamente he sentido que mi ropa ya no me queda. – Rick se sonrojó un poco. – Creo que he crecido o algo…

- Si… - Lisa se dio la oportunidad de examinar a Rick de pies a cabeza, percatándose por primera vez de lo mucho que había cambiado desde que lo había conocido hacía ya tantos años. – En realidad creo que si has crecido un poco… y sin duda te has puesto más fuerte.

- ¿Tú crees? – Rick sonrió, pero se sonrojó aun más.

- Bueno, esas son las bondades del entrenamiento… pero ¿Qué era lo que querías pedirme?

- Es que yo nunca he sido bueno para esto y pensé que tú—Lisa, si no te molesta… ¿Podrías acompañarme a comprar algo de ropa?

Lisa lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Había escuchado bien¿En realidad Rick le estaba pidiendo que lo acompañara a comprar ropa?

- Claro, si no es mucho pedir… - Rick se pasaba la mano por el cabello nerviosamente. – Es que pensé que ya que estamos aquí pues…

- No, no hay problema. – Lisa sonrió y tomó a Rick por el brazo. – Ven, vamos… ¿Qué es lo que quieres comprar exactamente?

- De todo… algunos pantalones, camisas… calcetines… y… bueno, todo lo demás.

Rick se sonrojó un poco y Lisa soltó una risita.

- No te preocupes Rick… yo tampoco soy muy buena en esto de ir a comprar ropa, pero te aseguro que encontraremos algo para ti…

- Si… quiero una camisa de franela azul. Solía tener una en mi casa y me gustaba mucho… y quizás una camisa de un color amarillo claro… y algunos pares de pantalones vaqueros… en realidad no necesito mucha ropa pues la mayor parte del tiempo estoy en uniforme pero…

- Me pasa lo mismo a mí. – Lisa sonrió.

Rick le devolvió la sonrisa, al tiempo que pensaba en lo similares que Lisa y él parecían ser. También se dio cuenta en ese momento, del nivel de confianza que le tenía a Lisa. Jamás se podría imaginar a sí mismo pidiéndole a Minmai o a ninguna otra mujer que lo acompañara a comprar ropa. Pero con Lisa aquello parecía lo más normal y natural del mundo.

Entraron a una tienda de ropa para hombre y Lisa comenzó a moverse alrededor, encontrando suéteres que podrían combinar con los ojos de Rick, camisas que se le verían bien… incluso pantalones. Rick apreciaba las sugerencias y de hecho se dio cuenta de que Lisa parecía conocer exactamente su gusto en ropa. Todo lo que ella le mostraba le gustaba. Rick terminó yendo al probador con una carga bastante grande de ropa.

Lisa lo esperaba afuera, ansiosa de ver a Rick con las prendas que ella había elegido y riendo para si misma al pensar que aquello era como un show de modas… y que el modelo era increíblemente apuesto.

- ¿Bien?

Rick salió del probador, vistiendo un pantalón vaquero con una camisa clara y un suéter verde. Lisa lo miró y sonrió, aprobando su _"look"._

- Ese suéter te sienta excelente, Rick.

- Es muy cómodo… me gusta mucho Lisa… gracias por encontrármelo. Ahora quiero probarme esta camisa de franela… es exactamente como la que estaba buscando.

Rick entró al probador otra vez, pero dejó la puerta entreabierta. Lisa no pudo evitar el mirar hacia la abertura que le daba acceso directo al espejo de cuerpo completo del vestidor. Vio a Rick quitarse el suéter y la camisa y sintió que el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza cuando por una fracción de segundo, vio el pecho fuerte y musculoso del piloto antes de que Rick se pusiera la camisa.

- ¡Vaya!

Lisa sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacarse de ella los pensamientos que de pronto se habían apoderado de su mente… los recuerdos de aquella noche en el refugio y la manera en cómo ella le había dado aquel masaje a Rick.

- Esta camisa es perfecta. – Rick interrumpió sus pensamientos, saliendo del vestidor una vez más. - ¿Tú que dices Lisa? A mi me gusta mucho.

- Es muy bonita. – ella sonrió sinceramente.

Rick eligió varias camisas, algunos pantalones y un par de suéteres, así como unos zapatos deportivos y unas botas de campo. También hizo una visita a la sección de ropa interior para caballeros. Le pidió a Lisa que lo dejara ir solo, pero la comandante decidió devolverle la que le debía desde aquel día en que se conocieron cara a cara – en una tienda de ropa interior para mujeres - y terminó por ir a espiarlo. Además se sentía con ganas de portarse juguetona y traviesa aquella noche. Rick la descubrió mientras estaba examinando unos boxers y prácticamente la correteó fuera de aquella sección.

Lisa no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida cuando, después de unos minutos Rick apareció en donde ella estaba, todavía cerca del probador, con una bolsa en las manos.

- ¿Terminaste tus compras en la sección prohibida?

- ¡Muy graciosa, comandante¿Ahora quién es la pervertida?

Ambos se rieron y Lisa le señaló a Rick una chaqueta que le había gustado mucho y pensaba que le quedaría muy bien a él. Aquello fue amor a primera vista para Rick también. Fue a probársela y Lisa, desde la puerta del probador, aprobó su apariencia con un movimiento de cabeza.

En ese momento uno de los vendedores se acercó y los interrumpió:

- Señora, aquí está ya empaquetada la ropa de su esposo… servicio de la tienda.

Lisa miró a aquel hombre, un poco apenada pero extrañada al mismo tiempo de que fuera la segunda persona aquel día que los confundía con una pareja casada. Iba a rectificar aquello, cuando Rick dio un paso fuera del vestidor y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lisa.

- ¿Tu qué dices, mi cielo? – Le dijo. - ¿Cómo me veo con esta chaqueta?

- ¿Uh?

Lisa miró a Rick con una expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa en el rostro, pero cuando vio la sonrisa traviesa y el guiño que él le hizo, supo que Rick estaba jugando y decidió seguir el juego.

- Te ves muy guapo, amor. – Lisa le acomodó la camisa en un gesto amoroso que para ser actuado le salió demasiado espontáneo. – Creo que deberías de llevártela.

Rick sonrió de una manera que jamás lo había hecho, destilando ternura por los ojos cuando miró a Lisa, quien levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya. El hecho de que ella lo hubiera llamado _"amor"_ le había producido un corto circuito en el pecho. Sentía que algo se le estaba derritiendo en su interior. Con gran cariño le tocó la punta de la nariz a Lisa con su dedo, juguetonamente. Ella le sonrió con ternura y Rick suspiró, al tiempo que su mirada iba de Lisa al vendedor.

- Si, también me llevo esta.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó a aquel hombre, quien le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Si su esposa dice que se ve apuesto con esa chaqueta, entonces no hay nada más que argumentar¿no es así, señor?

- Así es. – Rick le sonrió a Lisa. - ¡La palabra de la señora Hunter es la ley!

- En un segundo se la tengo lista… por cierto, hacen una pareja muy bonita… ¿Son recién casados? Porque se ven muy enamorados.

Lisa y Rick rieron nerviosamente y el vendedor se alejó de ahí, sin siquiera esperar para escuchar la respuesta.

- ¿Qué fue eso, Rick? – Lisa le lanzó una mirada acusadora pero divertida.

- Pensé que sería divertido jugar a la casita. – él se encogió de hombros. – Además se siente bonito…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No se… - Rick se alejó unos pasos. – Que alguien te hable de esa manera… ya sabes, como tu lo hiciste.

- ¡Oh! – Lisa se sonrojó. – Sólo estaba… siguiendo el juego.

- Lo se. – Rick le sonrió. – Entonces terminamos por el día… ¿No tienes hambre¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café antes de regresar al SDF1?

- Si, me gustaría mucho.

- Bien, yo invito… podríamos ir al café que fuimos el otro día, el que está cerca de nuestras casas…

- ¿El Café Seciele?

- ¡Ese mismo! Y ya que estamos ahí, podríamos dejar de una vez algunas cosas en las casas¿no te parece?

- ¡Excelente idea, señor!

Lisa y Rick salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron al jeep. La noche había caído sobre Ciudad Macross y todas las luces eléctricas del sector comercial se habían encendido. Había una gran cantidad de anuncios de neón brillando en la noche y música, ruido, risas y conversaciones se mezclaban para hacer de aquel sitio un lugar en donde la vida fluía en las venas de la nueva ciudad.

Los dos jóvenes oficiales de la RDF caminaron sin prisas hasta su auto, estacionado a unas cuantas cuadras, mientras comentaban los acontecimientos del día. Cuando salieron del ruido del sector comercial y entraron en una calle silenciosa y solitaria, ambos se sintieron más relajados. Ninguno de ellos era una persona que gozara las multitudes y el ruido.

El aire frío que se había soltado de repente era un preludio a la nieve que pronto comenzaría a caer, cubriendo a la Tierra herida con un manto blanco. Rick abrió la puerta del jeep para que Lisa se subiera y luego él tomó su lugar frente al volante. Sin perder tiempo se dirigieron a sus casas. Hicieron una breve parada en casa de Lisa, donde dejaron algunas cosas. Ella también aprovechó para revisar su pequeño jardín, que en dos semanas había crecido mucho. Rick le comentó que iba a conseguirle una cápsula de microclima más grande.

Después se dirigieron a la casa de Rick, en donde estuvieron por más tiempo, pues la mayoría de las cosas que traían en el jeep pertenecían al comandante Hunter. Mientras Rick descargaba, Lisa se paseaba por la casa, pensando en todo lo que tenía planeado hacer ahí. El lugar era pequeño, pero ella planeaba convertirlo en un sitio acogedor y cómodo para Rick; su escondite.

Cuando Rick colocó la última caja en el suelo de su habitación vacía, miró a Lisa y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa:

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En todo lo que vamos a tener que trabajar para arreglar estas casas.

- ¿Cuándo quieres que comencemos, Lisa?

- Lo más pronto posible… creo que la reubicación militar comenzará en dos días. Mañana yo tengo una junta con el consejo para hacer una evaluación de las actividades de la reubicación civil, pero no creo tener que quedarme hasta tarde en la base… después del trabajo de estas dos semanas pasadas, estoy segura que nos permitirán relajarnos un poco.

- Bien… entonces este es el plan, yo te llamo temprano y vemos que podemos hacer¿de acuerdo? Si yo salgo pronto del patrullaje, puedo comenzar a traer tus cosas desde tu departamento… además…

- ¿Además qué…?

- Nada… - Rick sonrió traviesamente. – Estaba pensando en donde puedo conseguir un camión lo suficientemente grande como para transportar tu piano, Lisa.

- Primero necesito mandarlo arreglar.

- No necesariamente…

- ¿Qué? – Lisa miró a Rick.

- Digamos que—aquellos boletos del concierto me dieron mucho más que sólo unas macetas para tu jardín.

- Pero Rick… ¿Qué—?

- Dan, el teniente Phillips tiene un hermano que se dedicaba a la restauración de muebles antiguos cuando estábamos en la tierra… ahora trabaja en la sección de mantenimiento del SDF1 y…

- ¡Rick! – Lisa intentó regañarlo. - ¿Cambiaste esos boletos por…?

- Ellos ofrecieron. – Rick guiñó el ojo. – ¡Vamos Lisa! No puedes decirme que no estás emocionada, porque yo si lo estoy… no puedo esperar a escucharte tocar ese piano… porque quiero que sepa que me debe un concierto privado, señorita Hayes.

- Todos los que quieras. – Lisa sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¡Vamos Lisa¡No me digas que ahora te vas a poner a llorar! Eso no va contigo, comandante.

Lisa negó con la cabeza y miró a Rick, quien le sonreía con cariño.

- Gracias Rick… por todo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Hayes.

- Es que has hecho mucho por mí, Rick… nadie nunca se había preocupado así por mí.

- Tú también haces cosas por mí y siempre estás ahí, cuidándome la espalda. Se que me quejo mucho y que muchas veces te saco de tus casillas… pero Lisa, yo confío en ti como en nadie… confío tanto que… incluso te pido que me acompañes a comprar mi ropa. – Rick se rió.

- Cierto. – Lisa sonrió.

- Bien, pues entonces ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar al cafecito de a la vuelta? Se que mañana tienes que reportarte temprano en la base y no quiero desvelarte. Mientras cenamos podemos comenzar a planear todo esto de la mudanza¿te parece?

- Excelente, Rick… me parece muy bien.

Salieron a la calle y Rick miró el jeep y luego a Lisa. La noche era fría pero él tenía ganas de caminar y ella pareció entenderlo, porque le sonrió y lo tomó del brazo.

- ¿Te gustaría caminar? – le preguntó. – Porque a mi me gusta mucho caminar, sobre todo de noche.

- Claro. – Rick sonrió, sorprendido como siempre de la habilidad que Lisa tenía para leerle la mente. – Es bonito poder caminar y sentir el aire fresco de la noche, después de tanto tiempo encerrados en el SDF1.

- Así es… me va a gustar vivir aquí… es tan pacífico.

Rick se detuvo de golpe y Lisa lo miró interrogativamente. El había notado un ligero temblor en Lisa que interpretó cómo que ella tenía frío… y tal vez así era, pero lo que realmente la hacía temblar de aquella manera era la proximidad física con Rick. Quizás era la primera vez que él lo notaba, pero a ella le sucedía todo el tiempo.

- Espera un segundo Lisa, ahora vuelvo.

El comandante Hunter corrió al jeep y enseguida regresó con su chamarra militar, la cual colocó caballerosamente sobre los hombros de Lisa.

- Toma, ponte esto… parece que va a comenzar a escarchar en cualquier momento y no quiero que te vayas a enfermar.

- ¡Rick! – Lisa le sonrió con ternura.

- Si quieres podemos ir en el jeep, a mi no me importa.

- No, está bien… el café no está tan lejos y… en realidad a mí me gustaría caminar un poco.

- A mí también.

Lisa se acurrucó en la chamarra de Rick, que le quedaba grande pero era mullida y muy calientita. Además olía a él. Rick puso su mano sobre el hombro de Lisa y le sonrió. Así ambos siguieron su camino dirigiéndose al Café Seciele, en donde los esperaba una bebida caliente con la que cerrarían con broche de oro aquel día tan especial que habían pasado juntos en la Nueva Ciudad Macross. La vida estaba volviendo a su curso.

-

* * *


	12. Capítulo 12

**LAMENTACIÓN DE OTOÑO**

**por Evi**

**- o -**

* * *

**-**

**CAPITULO XII**

**o O o**

Tras los trabajos de reubicación de civiles en la Nueva Macross, el ritmo y la carga de asignaciones al personal militar parecieron disminuir un poco, aunque no se podía hablar de que tuvieran días tranquilos en lo absoluto. Sin embargo los militares del SDF1 parecían haber desarrollado una habilidad para adaptarse a las circunstancias y el hecho de que las casas de la colonia militar se estuvieran entregando en esos días era razón más que suficiente para trabajar eficientemente durante el día para ocupar la tarde en trabajos de mudanza.

El ánimo en las barracas y en las plataformas de vuelo no podía ser más alegre y festivo en esos días. Todo el mundo hablaba de sus nuevas casas, de los planes que tenían, de los muebles que había que comprar y los arreglos que había que hacer.

Sobre todo, un ambiente navideño parecía haberse apoderado del SDF1. Los militares deseaban poder pasar una navidad tranquila y feliz al lado de sus familias después de los acontecimientos sucedidos en los últimos tiempos. Querían recuperar un poco de la cotidianidad de sus vidas y volver al ritmo que estas habían tenido antes de la llegada de los zentraedis a la Tierra.

El ambiente festivo no era indiferente ni siquiera para una persona tan enfrascada en su trabajo como lo era Lisa. Durante días todo lo que había escuchado en el control de comando eran los planes para las celebraciones navideñas. Ese año iba a haber muchas fiestas y cenas en la nochebuena y todos planeaban pasar un día de navidad con sus familias y sus amigos. Ella escuchaba a todo el mundo hacer sus planes y sonreía para sí, sabiendo que ella misma tenía sus planes hechos para esa noche.

Rick y ella habían pasado los últimos días, como todos a bordo de la nave, arreglando sus casas. Él la había sorprendido una tarde, avisándole que ya se había encargado del arreglo de todos los muebles que ya se encontraban en la casa de la comandante. Él mismo estaba emocionado porque los suyos habían sido entregados esa misma tarde. Ella no había tenido mucho tiempo de ayudar a Rick con la mudanza, pero él parecía estarse encargando de las cosas de manera eficiente.

En la habitación de Lisa, en las barracas de oficiales, solamente quedaba la cama y la cocina, y esas no habían sido transportadas fuera del SDF1 por pertenecer al mobiliario básico del departamento. El resto de sus cosas se encontraban ya en su casita prefabricada en la colonia militar. Ella planeaba usar su día libre, que era el siguiente, en ir a comenzar a organizar un poco las cosas, tanto en su casa como en la de Rick.

Durante días había pensando en invitar a Rick a cenar con ella en la nochebuena. Tenía ganas de cocinar para él la típica cena de navidad de la familia Hayes. La última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de cocinar en navidad había sido durante su último año en la Academia, cuando su padre había tenido la oportunidad de tomarse un descanso y ambos se habían encontrado en la Residencia Hayes para celebrar juntos la navidad. El apenas había podido quedarse con ella por unas cuantas horas, pero el recuerdo de su última navidad con su padre era algo que la acompañaba y la reconfortaba.

_- Al menos aquella noche no discutimos por nada… fue casi como las navidades de cuando era niña… excepto que entonces él no salía corriendo, atendiendo el llamado del deber. _

- Skull 1 a Delta 1… cambio… aquí líder Skull a Delta 1…

Lisa volvió a la realidad de golpe cuando su cerebro finalmente procesó la voz de Rick. Parecía que el comandante ya tenía rato tratando de hacer contacto con ella.

- Delta 1, cambio Skull 1… lo escucho fuerte y claro.

- ¿Qué pasa Lisa? – Rick apareció en su pantalla y soltó una risita. - ¿Acaso andas enamorada, Hayes?

- Claro que no. – Lisa contestó defensivamente. – Estaba—bueno, en realidad no creo tener que darte explicaciones, Hunter.

- Jamás las pediría. – Rick seguía sonriendo divertido. - ¡En fin! Vamos de regreso a la base… el patrullaje fue tranquilo y sin novedades que reportar… ¿vas a estar libre esta noche?

- Desgraciadamente no, Rick. – Lisa respondió con sinceridad. – Tengo que coordinar el transporte de material e implementos militares a Ciudad Monumento y creo que no voy a salir del control de comando sino hasta después de la media noche… pero mañana es mi día libre.

- Oh… - Rick no pudo ocultar su desilusión. – Bien… entonces yo iré a trabajar un poco más en las casas… todavía hay muchos muebles que mover y cajas que arrastrar…

Lisa asintió, resistiendo las ganas de preguntarle si estaría libre al día siguiente, porque ella bien sabía que no lo estaría. Ella conocía las asignaciones de Rick tan bien como las propias y sabía que el comandante Hunter estaría volando hasta bien entrada la tarde.

- No se, tal vez mañana podamos vernos para cenar. – Rick pareció leerle la mente.

- Si, eso sería maravilloso.

- Bien, entonces es una cita… ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana, Lisa¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?

- Voy a ir a las casas a hacer mi parte… por allá te espero.

- De acuerdo… - Rick sonrió. - ¿Sabes qué? Pienso que si trabajo rápido el día de hoy tal vez mañana… bueno—no se, al menos yo…

- ¿Qué?

- Pues no se… - contestó con determinación. – Pero mañana me voy a mudar a mi casa.

- Pero Rick… - Lisa trató de disuadirlo pero no encontró argumentos.

- Lisa, voy a aterrizar… te llamo en la noche¿de acuerdo?

- Bien Rick… ¡buena suerte y cuídate mucho!

- Tu también Hayes… - le guiñó el ojo. - ¡Roger out!

Lisa sonrió para sí misma y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose un momento de descanso.

- Mudarse mañana mismo… en realidad no sería una mala idea en absoluto…

-

* * *

-

Rick iba conduciendo el jeep militar camino a casa de Lisa. Llevaba consigo algunas cajas y muebles de los que todavía habían quedado pendientes, pero aquel era ya el último cargamento. La habitación de Lisa en las barracas militares había quedado finalmente vacía.

- Voy a tener que arreglar todo en su habitación… que por lo menos tenga la cama lista para que si quiere mudarse pronto lo pueda hacer y esté cómoda… bueno, estoy seguro que mañana ella va a arreglar muchas cosas, por eso esta noche debo de dejar todos los muebles en su lugar.

Rick se detuvo de golpe en el sector comercial de la ciudad. El ambiente festivo era contagioso y todo el mundo parecía estar haciendo sus compras navideñas. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del comandante Hunter, al tiempo que pensaba que era una buena oportunidad para ir a buscarle algún regalo a Lisa. Después de todo la navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y era una buena manera de mostrarle su agradecimiento por todo lo que ella hacía por él. Estacionó el jeep en el primer lugar vacío que encontró y se dirigió a las tiendas de la ciudad.

No hubo un solo lugar en donde entrara y no estuvieran escuchando el nuevo CD de Minmai interpretando villancicos. Sin embargo él no pareció percatarse de ello sino hasta la tercera o cuarta tienda en la que entró, cuando inadvertidamente comenzó a tararear uno de esos villancicos y hasta entonces se dio cuenta que quien cantaba era la señorita Macross. Rick se detuvo por un momento para escuchar la canción con atención.

- Es Minmai… - pensó. – Me pregunto que estará haciendo en estos días…

Sin embargo ese fue el único pensamiento que le dedicó a la cantante. Algo capturó su atención y hacia allá se dirigió. Había tanto que quería darle a Lisa que no sabía qué elegir. Había sido tan diferente cuando trató de encontrarle un regalo a Minmai, él nunca sabía que regalarle, pero con la comandante Hayes era muy diferente. Parecía conocer todos los gustos de Lisa, estaba seguro de que lo que le había elegido le gustaría y se sentía emocionado de poderle dar esos regalos.

Iba de salida de la tienda, cuando se topó de frente con Max y Miriya que iban entrando. Rick sonrió al ver a sus amigos y se acercó a saludarlos.

- ¡Hola muchachos! Veo que después del patrullaje también decidieron salir a la ciudad. ¿Cómo va la mudanza?

- Casi lista, jefe. Creo que en dos o tres días más nos estaremos trasladando definitivamente a nuestra casa. ¿Y ustedes?

Rick sonrió al pensar que sus amigos siempre se referían a Lisa y a él en plural, como si todo lo que hacían lo hicieran juntos… aunque aquello no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

- Yo pienso mudarme mañana mismo… no estoy seguro de los planes de Lisa.

- ¿Dónde la dejaste? – Miriya preguntó.

- Esta todavía de servicio… tenía que coordinar unos convoys y no va a salir sino hasta la media noche. – Rick se notaba triste.

- ¿Y decidiste venir a hacer algunas compras sin ella? – Miriya le recriminó.

- Hey, no me veas así Miriya… en realidad vine a—bueno, a comprar algunos regalos de navidad para… para Lisa.

Rick se sonrojó un poco y los Sterling intercambiaron sonrisas.

- ¿Y qué le compraste? - Miriya ya estaba buscando en las bolsas de Rick. – No quiero ser curiosa pero nosotros también vamos a comprar regalos y no sería bueno comprarle a Lisa algo que tú ya le hayas comprado¿verdad Max?

- Absolutamente, mi vida.

- No es nada fuera de lo común. – Rick les informó. – Algunos libros, unos CDs de música tranquila, un suéter que creo se le verá muy bien…

- Una caja de chocolates. – Miriya la sacó y la agitó frente a Rick acusadoramente. – Nosotros ya le habíamos dado una cuando estuvo en el hospital.

- Si bueno, creo que esa caja hace mucho que no existe, Miriya. – Rick soltó una risita.

- ¿Y a donde vas ahora, jefe? – Max también se estaba riendo.

- A la casa… todavía hay mucho por hacer allá. Tengo que acomodar algunos muebles y encargarme de otros detalles.

- Rick… Miriya y yo estamos pensando en hacer una comida de navidad y quisiéramos que Lisa y tú pudieran acompañarnos. Tu sabes que nosotros en realidad no tenemos familia en Macross y—bueno…

- Si, Lisa y yo estamos en las mismas condiciones… te agradezco la invitación Max. Estoy seguro que Lisa va a estar muy emocionada con la idea.

- ¿Entonces contamos con ustedes?

- Claro… ¿Qué habrá para comer?

- Ya verá, jefe… - Max le sonrió. – Creo que soy un cocinero bastante bueno… no lo voy a defraudar. Bien, será mejor que no te interrumpamos más. Nos vemos mañana en el patrullaje Rick.

- Así será… ¡diviértanse!

Max y Miriya se despidieron y Rick volvió al jeep, bastante satisfecho con lo que había comprado. Incluso había elegido una tarjeta de navidad para Lisa y unos rollos de papel para envolver los regalos. El espíritu navideño se sentía fuerte en ciudad Macross aquel año.

-

* * *

-

Cuando Lisa entró a su habitación en la madrugada, lo primero que vio fue la luz intermitente de su contestadora y sonrió, sabiendo exactamente de quien se trataba.

_- Comandante Hayes, por favor repórtese a la brevedad posible con el comandante Hunter. Si no lo hace, será responsable del insomnio de tan ilustre personaje y su mal desempeño el día de mañana en sus misiones de patrullaje._

Lisa se rió al escuchar el tono de voz tan serio y formal de Rick en aquel mensaje. Tomó el auricular y marcó el número de Rick de manera automática.

_- ¡Lisa!_ – la voz de Rick la saludó de inmediato. - _¡Ya era hora! Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido._

- ¿Qué sucede, ilustre personaje?

_- Nada… solo quería saber a que horas llegabas a tu habitación. Me da gusto que mañana sea tu día libre porque has trabajado mucho._

- Si… pero bueno, no me quejo. Esto es lo que elegimos hacer¿no es así?

_- Si, lo es… pero todos necesitamos descansar, Lisa… por cierto, hoy estuve hablando con Max y Miriya… nos invitaron a comer con ellos el día de navidad. ¿Tu que dices?_

- Me encantaría. – Lisa sonrió sinceramente, al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos. – Es la primera vez que… bueno, que alguien me invita a pasar la navidad así.

_- Les dije que te agradaría la idea… hey Lisa, estaba pensando…_

- ¿Si?

_- Bueno… no se, tal vez tengas planes… pero yo quisiera… _

- ¿Qué cosa, Rick?

_- Es que… ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo en mi casa en la nochebuena? _

- Rick… - Lisa no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

_- No es que pueda ofrecerte mucho y tal vez quisieras pasar un tiempo en tu casa que es más grande y espaciosa que la mía… pero estuve pensando hoy y quiero que ese día sea como una inauguración oficial de mi casa¿sabes?_

- ¿Piensas invitar a los Sterling?

_- No… en realidad algunos de los miembros del escuadrón están organizando una fiesta esa noche… pero tu sabes que a mi no me gustan las fiestas y pensé… bueno… es que tal vez tu ya hayas hecho planes con Claudia y el Trío… si no puedes no hay problema, yo entiendo… solo pensé que sería… ya sabes—_

- Yo se. – Lisa estaba emocionada y enternecida. – Hasta hace unos minutos no tenía planes para la nochebuena, Rick… pero ahora los tengo.

_- ¿Entonces es un hecho? _– Rick sonrió. - _¡Excelente!_

- Con una condición.

_- ¿Y qué condición es esa, comandante?_

- Yo voy a cocinar… de hecho estaba pensando esta tarde en preparar la tradicional cena navideña de los Hayes ese día… ¿Qué te parece?

_- Suena tentador Lisa pero… vas a ser mi invitada…_

- Insisto… mira, tu puedes encargarte del postre y la bebida¿Qué dices?

_- Bien… me parece bien._ – Rick sonrió. – _Supongo que podemos planear todo mañana a la hora de la cena¿verdad comandante?_

- Yo voy a estar en las casas todo el día, Rick… a la hora que quieras ir a buscarme, ahí te espero.

_- Entonces te veo mañana, Hayes. ¡Descansa!_

- Tu también, Hunter.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono. De un lado de la línea, Lisa se dirigió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, el único mueble restante en su departamento, y cerró los ojos sonriendo soñadoramente. Pero enseguida se forzó a ponerse de pie, tomó su pijama y entró al baño… era tarde y tenía sueño. Solo quería darse un baño caliente, relajarse un poco leyendo y dormir durante ocho horas aquella noche.

Del otro lado de la línea, Rick yacía en su litera, mirando distraídamente el panorama nocturno a través de su ventanal. Tenía una sonrisita cansada en los labios y sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente de cuando en cuando, indicando que estaba quedándose dormido.

- Comandante Hayes…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un sueño profundo del que no despertaría hasta que su alarma sonara a la mañana siguiente.

-

* * *

-

Todavía era temprano cuando Lisa entró a su casa en la colonia militar. A pesar de que eran horas de trabajo en la base, había gran actividad en aquel lugar. Muchos de los pilotos y oficiales del SDF1 habían pedido vacaciones o días libres para poder trabajar en la mudanza. Todo el mundo quería estar instalado para la navidad.

Lisa abrió la puerta de su casa y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio todos los muebles colocados en su lugar, tal y como ella le había indicado a Rick la última vez que habían estado ahí. Había muchas cajas amontonadas por todos lados, pero lo básico ya estaba hecho. Ya todo era cuestión de comenzar a poner las cosas en su lugar. Lisa pensó que aquel día podría avanzar bastante. Dejó algunas cajas con algunos artículos que había pasado a comprar antes de llegar a su casa y decidió comenzar a trabajar de inmediato.

Fue a la sala y abrió un par de cajas, pero su mirada fue capturada por el piano que se encontraba recargado contra la pared, directamente debajo de la ventana. Lisa se acercó a él con pasos lentos y casi reverentes y le quitó la tela blanca con la que Rick lo había cubierto. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando vio que el piano de su madre había recuperado su gloria de antaño. Era un instrumento muy antiguo que había estado en manos de su familia materna por generaciones, por lo que además de valioso tenía un gran valor sentimental para ella. Después de haberlo visto en las condiciones en las que se encontraba cuando lo recuperaron de la residencia familiar hacía unas semanas, Lisa nunca pensó que pudiera verlo de esa manera una vez más.

La comandante Hayes pasó su mano por la madera suave y brillante… la restauración había sido obra de un verdadero maestro. Lisa se sentó en el taburete y sus manos recorrieron el teclado con cariño y ternura. Sin poder evitarlo, sus dedos comenzaron a arrancarle unas notas suaves y dulces a aquel instrumento. Era una melodía que su mamá le había enseñado… una melodía que ella había tocado en ese mismo piano la noche en que su madre había muerto.

Lisa interrumpió de golpe su interpretación, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el piano sin poder evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

- ¡Mamá… papá!

No pudo evitar el recordar a sus padres y las navidades que había pasado junto a ellos… habían sido demasiado pocas. La navidad siempre había sido una época particularmente difícil para ella desde que su madre había muerto… recordó todas las navidades que tuvo que pasar sola, porque su padre estaba en servicio… y esa sería la primera navidad que pasaría como la huérfana que ahora era.

Lisa se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Los muebles, cubiertos con mantas blancas, estaban en su lugar y las cajas correctamente clasificadas, en cada espacio de la casa… observó el piano con atención, dándose cuenta del trabajo tan excelente que Rick había hecho con la ubicación de los muebles, cumpliendo cabalmente con su parte del trato. De pronto Lisa se dio cuenta de una gran verdad, aquella era la primera navidad en mucho tiempo en la que ella no estaría sola.

Se puso de pie, tratando de darse ánimos a sí misma. Enseguida se dirigió a la puerta de la casa y salió.

- Tengo que empezar con la casa de Rick… si va a mudarse hoy, más vale que encuentre un lugar decente y agradable cuando llegue.

En la casa de Rick, ella encontró los muebles ya en su lugar y las cajas abiertas por doquier con el contenido sobre el suelo. Lisa movió la cabeza negativamente y suspiró, pero sonrió de todas maneras. Parecería que Rick hubiera estado jugando con aquellas cajas. Sin embargo, por lo menos había tenido la delicadeza de colocar cada caja en el espacio correspondiente: las que tenían cosas que deberían ser colocadas en la cocina, estaban en la cocina; las que contenían artículos de baño estaban en el baño. Ese ya era un paso bastante grande para el desordenado comandante de la RDF.

Lisa puso manos a la obra en el acto. Comenzó por limpiar la casa, que estaba llena de polvo y algunas basurillas regadas por aquí y por allá. Destapó los muebles, les quitó los plásticos protectores a los que venían con ellos y los limpió con un trapo, dejándolos relucientes. Una vez hecho aquello, era hora de comenzar a colocar las cosas en sus respectivos lugares. No sería un trabajo demasiado pesado, pues la casa de Rick era realmente pequeña y el piloto no tenía muchas posesiones. Aunque había varias cajas con todo lo que habían estado comprando en los últimos días.

Lisa comenzó por la habitación de Rick. Hizo la cama, colocando las sábanas de franela que habían comprado, pues estaba haciendo frío y un edredón que combinaba no sólo con las sábanas, sino también con las cortinas azules y blancas que Lisa había seleccionado.

Colocó la ropa de Rick en su lugar, deteniéndose para acariciar aquellas prendas como si fueran la piel misma del comandante. En más de una ocasión, con una sonrisa de ternura en el rostro, Lisa había frotado alguna camisa de Rick contra su mejilla, sintiendo su suavidad… y sin poder evitarlo, incluso se puso una de sus camisas por un momento, abrazándose a sí misma al tiempo que se reía alegremente al comprobar lo grande que le quedaba… pero tenía el aroma de Rick impregnado en ella y eso era suficiente para que Lisa sintiera su corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad en el pecho.

- Bien… - Lisa se sentó en la cama, contemplando su obra. – Creo que quedo bien… Rick no se podrá quejar, su habitación es bastante agradable.

Lisa se dejó caer sobre la cama, para descansar un poco… y aunque ella no lo admitiera, porque quería saber lo que se sentía estar en la cama de Rick… aunque en realidad él no la hubiera ocupado todavía.

- ¡Oh Rick! – suspiró. – Si tan sólo consideraras la posibilidad…

Sus ojos se abrieron e inmediatamente fueron atrapados por un avioncito amarillo que estaba sobre una caja en el pasillo fuera de la habitación. Lisa se sentó en la cama, reconociendo inmediatamente aquel juguete… era el mismo con el que Rick había estado jugando aquella mañana en el hospital cuando ella…

- Fue un regalo del comandante Fokker.

Lisa murmuró mientras se acercaba al pasillo y tomaba el juguete en sus manos. Lo observó con atención por un momento. Recordó que aquella mañana Rick lo había dejado caer y se había roto. Ahora notaba que había sido cuidadosamente reparado en varios lugares. Lisa miró hacia la habitación y sus ojos se fijaron en el techo.

- Hmmm… - sonrió pensativa.

Fue a traer una escalera de tijera que Rick tenía en la cocina y armada con clavos y martillo, en pocos minutos Lisa colocó el avión sobre la cama de Rick, como si fuera un móvil. Pensó que aquello era un buen detalle y que Rick lo apreciaría.

- Perfecto. – Lisa contempló su obra desde el suelo. – Nadie puede decir que Lisa Hayes no puede encargarse de los arreglos de una casa… creo que a Rick le va a gustar.

Siguiendo con las prioridades, Lisa comenzó a arreglar la cocina. Puso todos los artículos, vasos, platos, ollas, cazuelas y cubiertos en su lugar. Después colocó las cortinas y algunos adornos y otras decoraciones que habían comprado especialmente para aquello. Se detuvo un momento pensando que Rick necesitaría algo de despensa y decidió ir al supermercado que habían abierto a la vuelta de la esquina, cerca del parque. Necesitaba comprar lo más básico: leche, pan, frutas, algunos enlatados, cereal… lo necesario para que Rick no fuera a morirse de hambre.

- Si yo no lo hago por él, estoy segura de que él no lo hará. – pensaba Lisa mientras conducía el jeep militar, dirigiéndose al supermercado.

– Estoy segura de que si por él fuera, simplemente moriría de inanición. Tengo que comprar algo de café también… y azúcar. Se que él toma su café negro, pero si voy a estar en su casa, yo si quiero el mío con azúcar.

Una hora después Lisa regresó con varias bolsas de despensa. Había comprado más cosas de las que ella misma había planeado, pero sabía que Rick necesitaría todo aquello. Comenzó a llenar el refrigerador y la alacena con todo lo que había comprado. Incluso había traído algunos artículos para el baño, como papel higiénico, jabones, esponjas, shampoo y acondicionador para el cabello (Lisa se preguntaba si Rick siquiera sabía que existían productos para el cabello), crema para afeitar… y para terminar también había comprado detergente y otros muchos artículos de limpieza para la casa… incluso una escoba y un trapeador.

- Muy bien señor, ahora no tiene excusas… tiene todo lo que necesita en esta casa para mantenerla limpia y ordenada… y para sobrevivir por lo menos una semana… creo que la próxima semana le voy a recordar que debe de ir a surtir la despensa.

Lisa había estado comiendo algo de fruta mientras terminaba de arreglar la cocina, pero aunque tenía hambre y pensaba en hacerse un sándwich o algo, decidió comenzar con la sala, que era la última habitación que faltaba… y no había mucho que hacer en ese lugar. Ya después se daría el premio de un bocadillo.

Tal y cómo lo había previsto, no le tomó más de una hora el tener lista la sala. Todo estaba en su lugar y todavía había tenido el detalle de darle una pasada a toda la casa con un aromatizante con fragancia de bosque que había comprado en el supermercado. La casa se veía acogedora y limpia. Lisa, de pie en el pasillo, desde donde tenía vista a los tres cuartos principales, miraba a su alrededor, asintiendo satisfecha del trabajo que había hecho.

- Rick Hunter, no te puedes quejar, muchacho… tu querías mudarte hoy mismo, pues ya puedes hacerlo… todavía falta mucho por hacer y sé que quedaron algunas cajas en el cuarto de lavado pero… creo que lo básico ya está. Cuando llegue la primavera voy a ayudarte con el jardín y tal vez—

Los pensamientos de Lisa se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse y la voz de Rick que se escuchó a sus espaldas.

- Lisa¿Estás aquí? Porqué fui a tu casa y—

Rick no pudo terminar su frase. Lisa se dio media vuelta para verlo de frente y sonrió satisfecha cuando vio la expresión en su rostro. Rick tenía la boca abierta, y sus ojos parecían más grandes y brillantes que de costumbre. Estaba mirando a su alrededor lentamente, como tratando de decidir si aquello era cierto o estaba soñando. El comandante Hunter estaba tan impresionado que incluso se había olvidado de respirar.

- Bienvenido a casa, Rick.

La voz de Lisa, dulce y cariñosa, hizo que Rick saliera de su estupor. Sacudió la cabeza y tomó una bocanada de aire. Enseguida comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Lisa, todavía mirando con incredulidad a su alrededor.

- Lisa… - susurró. - ¿Qué—? Tú… tú hiciste todo esto… es que—esta no parece ser la casa que… que vi ayer, yo—estoy impresionado.

- Dijiste que pensabas mudarte el día de hoy, Rick… así que pensé que debía dar algo de prioridad a tu casa… un trato es un trato y vi que los muebles en mi casa están tal y como lo ordene, piloto. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo. – Por cierto, muchas gracias por el piano… Rick, no se cómo agradecértelo.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! – Rick contestó distraídamente. - ¡Mira nada más todo lo que hiciste aquí! Lisa… pero… ¿Y tú casa? Pasaste todo tu día libre trabajando aquí en la mía…

- No importa. – Lisa se encogió de hombros. – Ya habrá tiempo para trabajar en la mía… no tengo tanta prisa en mudarme como tú, Hunter.

Rick la miró con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

- Eso es mentira y lo sabes, Hayes… estás tan impaciente como yo. Además, si tu no quieres mudarte yo si quiero que lo hagas… tu casa está más cerca que las barracas del SDF1… ¿Qué tal si necesito ir en la madrugada a que me saques de algún problema? La necesito cerca, comandante.

Lisa se rió con aquellas palabras de Rick.

- Todavía no es muy tarde… puedo trabajar un poco en mi casa.

- ¿Y a qué horas vas a descansar, Lisa?

- Ya nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde… ven, quiero enseñarte todo.

Lisa tomó a Rick por la muñeca y el piloto apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar en el suelo una bolsa de plástico que traía con él. Lisa lo llevó directamente a la cocina en dónde lo sorprendió no sólo con la decoración, sino con el hecho de que se hubiera tomado la molestia de surtirle la despensa.

_- ¡Esta mujer es increíble! _– Rick pensaba mientras la escuchaba hablar. - _¡Piensa en todo! Nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí de la forma en que ella lo hace…_

Rick en realidad no estaba prestando atención a todo lo que ella le estaba enseñando, sus ojos estaban clavados en ella y sólo en ella mientras se movía alrededor de la cocina, abriendo las alacenas para mostrarle en donde había colocado los platos y los vasos, en donde encontraría las cucharas y las servilletas, la comida… sus movimientos eran ágiles y seguros y tenía una gracia que hacía que el corazón del joven militar se detuviera en un segundo, para ponerse a mil al siguiente.

-¿Qué te parece, Rick?

- Uh… Lisa es—es fantástico. No debiste de haberte molestado con la despensa… yo—

- Te conozco, muchachito. – Lisa le dio un golpecito juguetón en la punta de la nariz con su dedo.- Te aseguro que si no hubiera comprado tu despensa, hubiera pasado al menos una semana antes de que te dieras cuenta de que no tenías nada que comer.

- Tal vez. – Rick se rió, mientras se frotaba la nuca.

- Te compré del café que te gusta. – Lisa tomó el frasco de café, lo abrió y sonrió cuando el aroma inundó la cocina. – Huele delicioso.

- Si… - Rick seguía sonriendo. – Lisa, yo—

- Ven. – Lisa puso el café de regreso en la alacena, tomó la mano de Rick y lo llevó al baño. – Quiero que veas esto…

Ahí le mostró los arreglos que había hecho en ese espacio. Rick no podía salir de su asombro. Lisa había cuidado hasta los más mínimos detalles y eso hacía que él se sintiera a la vez sorprendido y profundamente agradecido.

Cuando entraron a su habitación, Rick tuvo que recargarse contra la pared a sus espaldas. Las sorpresas no terminaban. Aquella habitación no parecía en absoluto el cuarto vacío y frío que había dejado el día anterior. Ahora era cálido, íntimo y cómodo. Los colores azules que ella había elegido para la decoración realmente le daban una apariencia que invitaba a relajarse y descansar. El edredón y las cortinas combinaban y Lisa le explicó que había colocado las sábanas de franela para que no tuviera frío por las noches. Ella también le enseñó el lugar en donde había guardado su ropa.

Rick caminó alrededor de su habitación, totalmente sorprendido. Jamás en su vida había tenido un dormitorio tan espacioso y agradable. Lisa guardó silencio y se cruzó de brazos mientras el piloto examinaba el cuarto. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de la comandante Hayes; la expresión de asombro y felicidad de Rick era suficiente para hacerla sentir que todo su trabajo y esfuerzo habían valido la pena.

De pronto la mirada del comandante Hunter fue capturada por algo que colgaba del techo. Sus ojos se abrieron para mostrar su sorpresa y una sonrisa enorme vino a sus labios.

- ¡Lisa! – exclamó con alegría. - ¡Mi avioneta!

- No sabía donde ponerla, Rick… me pareció que sería un bonito adorno….

- ¡Es fantástico! Lisa…

Rick miró a su comandante, sin que aquella sonrisa tan deslumbrante desapareciera de sus labios. Se acercó a Lisa y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se sonrojó un poco.

- ¡Eres increíble, Lisa Hayes! – sus palabras fueron sinceras.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado, Rick.

- ¿Gustado¡Por Dios, Lisa¡Me encanta! Todo lo que hiciste me fascina… yo jamás hubiera podido arreglar la casa de esta manera… simplemente dejó de ser una casita prefabricada para convertirse en—bueno, en esto… en mi hogar.

Rick había vuelto a mirar a su alrededor. Le dio la espalda a Lisa, yendo a examinar algún detalle que le había llamado la atención y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener las ganas que sentía de poner sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Rick, abrazarlo por detrás y recargar su mejilla en la espalda del soldado.

_- Un beso y un abrazo serían la mejor recompensa que podrías darme por esto, Rick. –_ Lisa pensó.

Rick se acercó a Lisa, sonriéndole con cariño. Ella lo miraba sin entender qué era lo que él estaba pensando.

- Voy a pasar la noche aquí. – él le dijo con una voz suave, conteniendo la emoción. – Lisa… ya no tengo que volver a las barracas… ahora ya tengo mi casa… jamás pensé que… que algún día—

Lisa notó que los ojos de Rick se llenaban de lágrimas y eso hizo que ella se sintiera enternecida. Abrió sus brazos para recibir a Rick, quien ya buscaba aquel abrigo. Se abrazó a Lisa y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su comandante al tiempo que cerraba fuertemente sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo. Lisa lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, mientras le hablaba en un tono de voz suave y cálido:

- Si Rick, es tu casa… es tu espacio… este lugar te pertenece y aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras… te lo mereces, porque has luchado mucho y le has dado lo mejor de ti a la RDF… así que disfrútalo.

- ¡Gracias Lisa! – murmuró contra su cuello, enviando choques eléctricos a través del cuerpo de la comandante. – Todo esto ha sido gracias a ti.

- Claro que no… es tu mérito, Hunter.

- No… es el tuyo, Hayes… tu me has hecho el soldado que soy hoy… gracias a ti he llegado a ser el piloto de combate que soy. Tú me has convertido en el hombre que ahora soy. Al principio pensaba que me presionabas demasiado, que te metías demasiado en cosas que no eran de tu incumbencia… ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre te has preocupado por mí y has tratado de hacerme mejorar día tras día… gracias Lisa… sin ti, yo no sería nada más que aquel piloto de circo que se unió a la RDF hace ya tantos años… gracias por que a pesar de todo, jamás te diste por vencida con este cabeza dura que tienes aquí.

- Rick… - Lisa susurró, sin saber qué más decir.

- Lisa… traje algo de comer… ¿Tienes hambre? Debes de estar muy cansada…

Lisa sonrió sintiéndose decepcionada y divertida al mismo tiempo. Decepcionada de que Rick rompiera la magia del momento de esa manera y divertida al pensar que la respuesta que Rick tenía a cualquier situación en la vida era la comida.

- Si, tengo algo de hambre.

Rick se separó de Lisa y se limpió el rostro con el puño de su camisa, para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos en cualquier segundo. Lisa le pasó la mano por el cabello para arreglárselo un poco y él le sonrió al tiempo que levantaba la barbilla de Lisa con su índice y con su pulgar le frotaba cuidadosamente la mejilla. Lisa lo miró interrogativamente.

- Tenías una manchita de polvo ahí. – él le explicó.

Lo que no le explicó fue porqué seguía acariciándole la mejilla aun después de que la mancha se había ido. Sus ojos se encontraron y un silencio profundo cayó sobre ellos. La mano de Lisa se posó suavemente sobre la de Rick, que seguía acariciándole el rostro, recorriéndole con suavidad el contorno de su mentón, su oreja, su mejilla… y finalmente Lisa sintió un choque eléctrico cuando el pulgar del comandante Hunter le recorrió toda la extensión de sus labios lentamente. Lisa tuvo el impulso de besar aquel dedo que le estaba causando tantas sensaciones en el cuerpo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y tratar de ahogar el suspiro que le salió directamente del alma.

Finalmente sintió los labios de Rick posarse suavemente en su frente. Aquella sensación era divina, pero al mismo tiempo hacía que Lisa sintiera la frustración de tantos meses desbordándose en su pecho.

_- ¿Por qué Rick? _– se preguntaba en silencio. - _¿Por qué ninguno de los dos somos lo suficientemente valientes como para terminar con lo que hemos venido posponiendo desde hace tanto tiempo? Desde aquel día de la premier de la película del Minmai… desde aquel primer amanecer después del Apocalipsis…_

Rick se separó de Lisa y ella lo miró a los ojos. En su rostro pudo ver las mismas dudas y la misma frustración que ella sabía él podía ver en el suyo.

- _¡Te amo, Rick!_ – Lisa pensó. - _¡Sólo díselo… díselo ahora!_

- Gracias Lisa. – Él murmuró suavemente, como si eso no fuera en realidad lo que quisiera decir. – Por todo.

- Ni lo menciones. – Lisa suspiró.

_- Quisiera decírtelo ahora mismo. _– Rick estaba pensando. – _Decirte cuanto me gustas y cuanto te quiero, Lisa Hayes… pero me da miedo de lo que pueda pasar… no quiero perderte jamás y siento que si te lo digo ahora, antes de saber exactamente qué es lo que tú sientes por mí, estaría poniendo en riesgo esta amistad tan hermosa… porque Lisa, tú eres la relación más importante y significativa que he tenido en la vida._

- ¿En qué piensas, Rick?

- En nada… - él se alejó de ella. – Solamente… pensaba en cuanto aprecio todo lo que haces por mí, en que nadie se había preocupado por mí antes de la manera cómo tú lo haces y—bueno, Lisa… creo que tú bien lo sabes pero yo te considero mi mejor amiga.

- El sentimiento es mutuo. – Lisa replicó en un susurro. – Ahora… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?

Lisa salió de la habitación y Rick pudo sentir cierta frustración en ella. La siguió por el pasillo y se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, en donde Lisa ya estaba sacando algunos platos y vasos de la alacena. Se veía muy bien con los jeans que traía puestos ese día… jeans y zapatos tenis. Rick no recordaba haberla visto vestida de esa manera jamás, pero le quedaba muy bien. El suéter rojo con algunos detalles verdes que traía puesto le resaltaba el tono de su piel y el color de su cabello y de sus ojos. Se veía muy joven y relajada.

- ¡Preciosa! – Rick pensó, sonriendo complacido.

- ¿Qué trajiste? - Lisa le preguntó, tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

Rick la miró por un segundo, tratando de descifrar la expresión facial de ella. Había algo que la estaba molestando, pero él no sabía que era.

_- Probablemente espera que le agradezca todo esto de alguna manera especial. _– pensó. – _Y lo pienso hacer… o tal vez quiera que le ayude un poco en su casa… si, eso también lo voy a hacer…_

- ¿Rick?

- ¿Uh…¡Oh…! La comida… - Rick fue a recoger la bolsa que estaba en la sala. – Bueno, no es mucho y no sabía si te iba a gustar… me detuve a comprar hamburguesas… hace mucho que no como una de estas y— ¿Te gustan?

- No soy adicta a ese tipo de comida, pero de vez en cuando están bien. – Lisa sonrió más sinceramente ahora.

- ¡Perfecto! Traje hamburguesas, papas… Petite Cola… oye Lisa, estaba pensando, después de que comamos podemos ir a tu casa y arreglarla un poco. ¿Tú crees que puedas mudarte hoy mismo? Se que ya es tarde pero… realmente me gustaría tenerte cerca esta noche… saber que estás en tu casa y todo.

- Bueno, pues veremos que se puede hacer.

Se sentaron a comer en el comedor, inaugurando con eso formalmente la casa de Rick. La frustración de Lisa fue desapareciendo a medida que la comida transcurría. Rick siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerla reír y aquella tarde no fue la excepción.

Después de comer, mientras Rick limpiaba la cocina, Lisa se le acercó por la espalda y el comandante Hunter saltó cuando, sin previo aviso, ella le colocó un delantal en el frente y comenzó a anudárselo por detrás.

- Pero… ¿Qué…?

- Es para que no te ensucies la ropa cuando estás cocinando o limpiando… pensé que te gustaría.

Rick vio el delantal que traía encima y se rió cuando notó el perrito que tenía al frente y sus iniciales debajo. Lisa sonreía alegremente, contenta de que al piloto le hubiera gustado.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme con esto, Hayes? – Rick seguía riéndose.

- Nada… solo pensé que era simpático.

- Si… lo es.

Lisa soltó una risita, recordando el comentario que alguna vez le había hecho Claudia de que cuando ella no estaba cerca, Rick vagaba por todos lados como perrito sin dueño. Rick le lanzó una mirada asesina, presintiendo que la risa de la comandante había sido causada por algo que él había dicho o hecho, lo cuál no estaba muy alejado de la verdad. Sin embargo no hizo más comentarios, simplemente observó su delantal y sonrió al pensar que Lisa se había tomado incluso la molestia de poner sus iniciales ahí.

- Lisa… realmente no se cómo agradecerte por todo esto… yo… yo jamás hubiera podido encargarme de la casa sin tu ayuda…

- Ya encontraremos la manera de ponernos a mano, Hunter. – Lisa sonrió.

- Bien, mientras tanto ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu casa? Tal vez si trabajamos un par de horas podamos tener lista por lo menos tu habitación… así podrás mudarte, de todas maneras no es mucho lo que queda en su departamento en las barracas… ni siquiera necesitas tener lista la cocina, porque si necesitas algo puedes venir aquí… hay que aprovechar la despensa que ya tengo. ¿Qué dices?

- Suena tentador. – Lisa sonrió, enternecida de que Rick se mostrara tan interesado en que ella se mudara ese mismo día. – Pero ya son las 7 de la noche… ya es algo tarde…

- Si, lo se… pero entre los dos podemos acomodar tu habitación, aunque sea para que sea lo suficientemente cómoda para que duermas en ella… o en todo caso, puedes venir a dormir aquí.

Lisa miró a Rick con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Él se pasó la mano por el cabello rebelde, como lo hacía siempre que estaba nervioso.

- Es decir… yo iría a dormir a tu casa, por supuesto… si tú quieres… podríamos intercambiar casas por esta noche… huh…

- No, está bien… de hecho creo que dos horas es buen tiempo para poner mi habitación en orden sobre todo si cuento con tu ayuda… tienes razón, ya no hay mucho en mi habitación de las barracas y creo que estaría más cómoda en mi casa… si mantienes en pie tu oferta de que puedo usar tu cocina… porque a estas horas ya no creo que alcance a ir a comprar mi despensa.

- ¡Por favor Lisa, ni lo menciones! Mira, esta casa también es tu casa¿de acuerdo? Cuando quieras venir, a la hora que sea, de visita o simplemente porque necesitas usar algo de lo que tengo aquí, siempre eres bienvenida.

- Gracias Rick. – le respondió con sinceridad.

- Entonces… ¡vamos a su casa, comandante Hayes! Ya verá que en menos de lo que piensa la dejamos lista para que sea habitada.

Rick tomó a Lisa de la mano y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta. Rick lanzó otra mirada a su casa y sonrió emocionado. Lisa también sonrió para sí misma, contenta y complacida de saber que ella era la causa de la alegría de Rick.

-

* * *

-

La noche era fría y había comenzado a caer algo de nieve. Los dos abordaron el jeep militar y tuvieron una pequeña discusión sobre quien debería de conducirlo… eso los retraso más de diez minutos, pero al final fue la comandante Hayes quien victoriosamente condujo el automóvil, con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, mientras Rick, como niño chiquito, se hundía en el asiento del pasajero, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mueca de decepción en el rostro, provocando la risa de la comandante.

Durante las siguientes dos horas ambos trabajaron afanosamente en la habitación de Lisa. Los muebles ya estaban en su sitio, pero había que limpiar toda la casa, lo cual se hizo en tiempo record, y posteriormente comenzar con las cortinas y la alfombra. Aquello les tomó poco más de una hora. Después Lisa se dedicó a hacer su cama y a arreglar su ropa, mientras Rick se encargaba del baño, el cual era mucho más grande que el suyo pues incluso tenía una tina.

- Si algún día quiero tomar un baño de burbujas¿me dejarás usar tu baño? – Rick le gritó desde aquel lugar.

Lisa detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, tratando de imaginar a Rick en un baño de burbujas.

- ¿Tú tomas baños de burbujas? – le respondió después de unos segundos. – Pensé que eso sería demasiado femenil para un macho como tú.

- En primer lugar yo no soy un macho. – Rick apareció en la puerta del baño. – Y en segundo lugar… no, nunca he tomado un baño de burbujas… pero estaba viendo todos los productos que tienes ahí adentro… ¡Por Dios, mujer! No se para que se usan la mitad de ellos… sólo me dio curiosidad, eso es todo.

- Hay un líquido viscoso que se llama shampoo y otro más que es acondicionador para el cabello… realmente te haría bien usarlos, Hunter… por eso en tu casa los dejé con pequeñas etiquetas en donde detalladamente te especifiqué las instrucciones de uso. Pero en caso de que aun así sean demasiado complicadas para ti, puedes llamarme por teléfono, no me molesta darte instrucciones por ese medio.

Rick trató de mostrarse indignado, pero terminó soltando una risa al tiempo que regresaba dentro del baño.

- ¿Para qué demonios quieres velas en el baño? Con la electricidad de la ciudad suministrada por los motores del SDF1, la posibilidad de tener un apagón es nula.

- Esas son velas aromáticas. – Lisa se recargó en el marco de la puerta del baño, mirando cómo Rick examinaba cuidadosamente aquellas velas. – Son para relajarte mientras estás tomando tu baño… hay de lavanda, de limón, de aromas campestres, de—

- Uh-oh.

Rick hizo un gesto cuando olfateó una de ellas, arrugó la nariz y estornudó. Lisa soltó una risita y se la quitó de las manos, poniéndola de regreso en su estante.

- Creo que todavía no estás preparado para esto, Rick. Ven¿porqué no me ayudas un poco en la cocina?

Lisa salió del baño y Rick todavía se entretuvo en mirar todos los artículos y productos que ella tenía perfectamente bien clasificados en los estantes.

- ¡Mujeres! – Rick suspiró. – Lo único que yo necesito en mi baño es jabón y pasta de dientes… pero conociendo a Lisa, seguramente voy a encontrar en mi baño cosas que jamás voy a utilizar.

Rick sonrió, divertido por todo aquello. Sinceramente estaba disfrutando hacer eso con Lisa, incluso una actividad tan cotidiana y quizás hasta aburrida como lo era arreglar una casa era bastante agradable cuando la compartía con ella. Miró hacia la tina y se imaginó a Lisa tomando su baño de burbujas a la luz de las velas. La idea no le pareció tan mala. De pronto sintió que no le importaría acompañar a su comandante en ese momento… quizás hasta le podría enseñar a disfrutarlo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Lisa que lo llamaba desde la cocina.

- ¡Ahí voy! - le respondió y acudió obedientemente a su llamado.

Ya ambos militares estaban cansados a esas horas. El patrullaje de Rick había sido largo y pesado y Lisa había estado trabajando en la casa del piloto todo el día. Ambos debían de levantarse temprano al día siguiente y decidieron que era hora de detenerse y descansar.

- No hay mucho que te pueda ofrecer en este momento, Rick… pero por lo menos tenemos agua caliente para un té. ¿Te parece?

- Excelente. – Rick sonrió. – Aunque no deberías de molestarte, Lisa… yo pienso que debería simplemente retirarme y dejarte descansar. Por lo menos tu habitación está lista.

- Si, y te lo agradezco… pero no puedes irte sin aceptarme el té…

Rick observó a la comandante mientras se movía alrededor de la cocina, en donde muchas cajas se amontonaban por todos lados. Finalmente encontró lo que necesitaba y puso a hervir el agua.

- ¿Entonces te piensas quedar aquí esta noche? – Rick preguntó interesado.

- Si, supongo que sí… mi habitación aquí ya es mucho más cómoda que la de las barracas… además mentiría si dijera que no estoy emocionada con todo esto.

- Igual yo. Y me alegra de que hayas tomado la decisión. – Rick le comentó con gran sinceridad.

El agua no tardo en hervir y Lisa sirvió las dos tazas de té. Ambos salieron de la cocina y se movieron a la sala, en donde a pesar de que el caos era similar, por lo menos había más espacio donde moverse.

Rick se sentó en uno de los sofás, aun cubierto por las mantas blancas. Lisa fue a sentarse al taburete del piano, le dio un sorbo a su té y puso su taza sobre una caja que estaba cerca.

- Gracias Rick… por todo. – Lisa habló.

- ¿Gracias? – él la miró sorprendido y parpadeó un par de veces. – Por favor… yo soy el que debe de darte las gracias a ti. ¡Mira nada más el caos que hay aquí mientras que mi casa está totalmente terminada! Lisa… sinceramente, no debiste de haberte molestado.

- No hay problema, Rick. – Lisa sonrió casi para sí misma. – Además, ya iré arreglando todo eso. Mañana voy a ir a entregar mi habitación en las barracas.

- No señorita Hayes, usted no va a arreglar todo esto. Los dos vamos a arreglar este desorden. Mañana saliendo del trabajo me voy a venir directamente a tu casa para ayudarte. ¿Te parece?

- Claro, me parece muy bien. – Lisa asintió.

Rick le dio otro sorbo a su té y, escudado detrás de su taza, observó a Lisa por un momento. Ella había vuelto a tomar su taza y la observaba atentamente, como si hubiera un mensaje escrito dentro de ella o como si el té ahí contenido le estuviera revelando los secretos del universo.

_- A veces quisiera poder leer su mente._ – Rick pensaba. – _Me intrigas tanto, Lisa Hayes…en momentos como este, cuando veo miles de ideas y pensamientos cruzar por tus ojos como si fueran haces de luz… quisiera conocer todos tus secretos._

- Lisa… - se escuchó a sí mismo decir. - ¿Porqué no tocas algo en el piano? Quisiera saber si quedó bien.

- Rick… - ella le sonrió conmovida. – No se cómo voy a poder agradecerte por este piano… no tienes idea de lo mucho que significa para mí.

- Si, creo que si la tengo… en cuanto al agradecimiento, una melodía antes de irme no estaría nada mal. ¿Podrías complacer a tu público?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza y se dio vuelta sobre el taburete, para quedar de frente al piano. Su cabeza se reclinó sobre su pecho por unos segundos, como si estuviera concentrándose o tratando de decidir que pieza tocar. Sus manos se posaron suavemente sobre las teclas y de pronto los dulces acordes de una hermosa composición musical comenzaron a inundar aquella habitación.

Rick sonrió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la música. No podía creer que Lisa tuviera ese talento para el piano. Era simplemente asombrosa. Después de unos segundos, el comandante Hunter se puso de pie y caminó hasta el piano, recargándole en él. Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Lisa y por un momento la observó embelesado; la comandante estaba tan absorta en su interpretación que no se percató de ello.

Lisa era una mujer llena de sensibilidad y de pasión, y eso era más que evidente en la manera en que tocaba el piano. Rick sabía que detrás de ese uniforme militar y el caparazón que ella insistía en cargar, había una mujer hecha de fuego… una mujer que era simplemente toda mujer. Una mujer tierna y sensible… una mujer llamada Lisa Hayes.

Las ultimas notas de la melodía se desvanecieron en la atmósfera nocturna y Lisa le sonrió a Rick. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y aplaudió.

- ¡Hermosa, simplemente maravillosa! - Rick no sabía si se refería a la melodía o a la intérprete.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado, Rick.

- Eres increíble, Lisa.

Rick recogió las tazas de té vacías y las llevó a la cocina, al tiempo que seguía hablando:

- Podría quedarme aquí toda la noche, comandante. Pero ambos necesitamos descansar, mañana será otro día de trabajo.

- Cierto… - Lisa se recargó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. – Yo tengo que reportarme en el centro de comando hasta las 0800 hrs. pero tu patrullaje comienza a las 0600 hrs. Rick debes de ir a descansar ahora.

- Es una lástima que no vayas a estar ahí para mandarnos a volar.

Rick se detuvo e hizo una mueca, aquello no se había escuchado bien. Lisa se llevó las manos a la boca, pero no pudo evitar la risita que escapó de su garganta. Rick se rascó la cabeza, pero termino por reírse también.

- Bueno, tú sabes a qué me refiero.

- Voy a estar ahí para recibirlos cuando regresen.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Claro que sí. – Lisa tomó las llaves del jeep y las puso en la mano de Rick. – Vete a descansar, Hunter.

Rick asintió y se encaminó a la puerta, seguido de cerca por ella. Aquello les gustaba a ambos, el hecho de estar en un lugar privado. Rick abrió la puerta y se frotó los brazos. La noche era fría; había estado nevando un poco más temprano y el aire helado cortaba el rostro como si fuera una afilada navaja.

- ¡Lisa! – dijo Rick de repente, recordando algo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Lisa se alarmó un poco.

Rick buscó frenéticamente en las bolsas de su pantalón, hasta que encontró una hoja doblada que le entregó a Lisa como si fuera un niño entregándole un reporte escolar a su madre. Ella arqueó la ceja y abrió aquella hoja arrugada que él le alargaba. Era un memorando de la base en el que se informaba al escuadrón Skull que debido a un procedimiento de mantenimiento de rutina, el patrullaje del día siguiente sería pospuesto hasta las 0900 horas.

- ¡Se me había olvidado! Creo que después de todo sí podrás _mandarnos a volar._

Lisa sonrió y miró a Rick.

- Si… es cierto… que bueno que lo recordaste Rick, porque si no te hubieras levantado temprano y para nada.

- Entonces… ¿Quieres ir a desayunar a mi casa? Puedo preparar algo y luego nos podemos ir juntos a la base… va a ser una mañana fría y sólo tenemos un jeep.

- Me parece bien. – Lisa le sonrió. – Entonces llegó a tu casa como a las 0700 horas¿te parece?

- Un poco temprano, pero está excelente… te voy a tener listo un buen desayuno.

Rick comenzó a alejarse de Lisa pero cuando iba a medio jardín se dio media vuelta de improviso y le arrojó las llaves del jeep a la comandante, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y atraparlas en el aire.

- Quédatelas tú… no quiero que tengas que caminar hasta mi casa en el frío de la mañana…

- Pero Rick…

- Yo estoy bien. – él le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. - ¡Gracias por todo, Lisa¡Te veo en la mañana, no llegues tarde!

- No… ahí estaré temprano.

Rick hizo un movimiento con la mano, como si estuviera disparando un arma a Lisa y enseguida se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr rumbo a su casa. Lisa lo despidió con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano.

- ¡Cuídate Rick¡Y no corras, te vas a caer! – Le gritó. - ¡El suelo está resbaloso!

- ¡Estaré bien¡Descansa! – Rick le gritó casi desde la esquina. - ¡Te llamo en cuanto llegue a mi casa!

Lisa lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista. Sonrió soñadoramente y entró a su casa. Por un momento se quedó de pie en el pasillo, mirando el caos que todavía reinaba a su alrededor.

- No importa. – se dijo a sí misma. – Este es mi lugar… y eso es todo lo que me interesa.

-

* * *

-

Los días pasaron y el ambiente festivo se hizo más profundo todavía. Era la primera navidad después de la destrucción de la Tierra, por lo que tenía un significado muy especial para los sobrevivientes. Era una celebración a la vida y a la esperanza… pero sobre todo una manera de reafirmar una vez más que la raza humana podía parecer débil, pero en realidad era más fuerte de lo que ellos mismos podían comprender.

Para Lisa y Rick se hizo una costumbre pasar las tardes juntos. Después de los días que Rick había pasado ayudando a la comandante a terminar de arreglar su casa, el hábito de buscarse mutuamente después de un día de trabajo se enraizó tanto en ellos, que ya ni siquiera tenían que verse durante el día para ponerse de acuerdo. Era ya parte de su rutina salir del trabajo y cenar juntos en la casa de cualquiera de ellos o incluso salir a algún pequeño restaurante, de esos tranquilos y con sabor de hogar que a ellos les encantaban.

Desde que se había abierto el sistema de transporte suburbano entre el SDF1 y la colonia militar, por medio de un teleférico, las asignaciones de jeeps habían sido reducidas. Pero antes de eso, era también una costumbre para ellos salir temprano al trabajo compartiendo el jeep que la comandante Hayes había tomado para sí. Ahora no era inusual verlos por las mañanas conversando en voz baja mientras el teleférico los llevaba a sus estaciones en la nave. Los rumores entre el personal del SDF1 y entre los pilotos se hacían cada vez más fuertes… el teniente comandante Hunter y la comandante Hayes parecían compartir algo más que sólo una amistad.

Lisa había arreglado su horario del día de manera que para el medio día ya estaba fuera de la base. Era nochebuena y tenía muchos planes… empezando por el hecho de que había quedado formalmente con Rick de que ella cocinaría la cena de navidad de los Hayes.

Las chicas del puente estaban organizando una fiesta esa noche y Vanessa fue la encargada de comunicárselo a Lisa e invitarla formalmente. No era la primera vez que tenían su fiesta navideña y definitivamente no era la primera vez que Lisa rechazaba la invitación… pero este año las cosas eran diferentes y el Trío así lo comprendió cuando, durante la hora del almuerzo, Claudia les informó que la comandante Hayes pasaría la Nochebuena con el comandante Hunter. La teniente Grant estaba visiblemente emocionada y feliz por su amiga, pero al mismo tiempo rogaba al cielo por qué Rick no fuera a echar a perder la velada… ella tenía la opinión de que el pupilo de Fokker era un niño bonito… pero lo que tenía de bonito lo tenía de tonto.

_- Aun no me explico qué es lo que una mujer como Lisa ve en un chiquillo como él. _– Claudia pensaba, mientras miraba por el ventanal del comedor militar. – _Lisa ve en él un potencial que seguramente ninguna de nosotras ve… y supongo que no está equivocada, tengo que admitir que el muchacho ha resultado un excelente líder de escuadrón… Roy, creo que estarías muy contento de ver esto… Lisa y Rick, juntos… ¿Acaso tú tendrás algo que ver en esto, Fokker?_

En el hangar del Skull 1, Max alcanzó a Rick después del patrullaje del día. Todo había estado tranquilo y estaban libres un poco más temprano de lo que habían pensado, lo cual era perfecto tratándose de aquel día en particular.

- ¡Hey Rick!

- ¿Qué sucede, Max?

- Solo quería confirmar… Lisa y tu sí irán a comer con nosotros mañana¿Verdad? Porque Miriya está muy emocionada con todo esto… es su primera navidad, después de todo.

- ¡Claro que si! Lisa también está emocionada. Ahí estaremos, Max.

- ¿Todavía están en pie tus planes para esta noche, Rick?

- Si… Lisa y yo vamos a pasarla juntos.

- Hmmm… - Max sonrió traviesamente. – El jefe va a pasar la _nochebuena_ con la comandante Hayes.

-¡Max! – Rick lo reprendió pero no pudo evitar el reírse. - ¡Eres terrible!

- Sólo deseo que te la pases bien, Rick… y espero que hagas que ella también pase una noche bonita. Después de todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos meses, creo que todos nos merecemos esta noche de paz… y de amor.

Rick miró a su amigo, quien le hizo un guiño y comenzó a alejarse de ahí con rumbo a los vestidores.

- ¡Dale mis saludos a Lisa, jefe! Y los esperamos mañana al medio día.

Rick levantó su mano para despedirse de Max, y tardó un poco en poder articular palabras:

- Saludos a Miriya… nos vemos mañana.

- ¡Feliz navidad!

Rick se quedó de pie en la pista de aterrizaje. Los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, cubriéndolo todo con un suave manto blanco. Rick miró al cielo y luego a su Skull 1, mientras era transportado por los asistentes de vuelo a su hangar.

- Una noche de amor. – Rick pensó.

A lo lejos, viniendo de uno de los hangares, Rick escuchó la voz de Minmai interpretando sus famosos villancicos. En esos días era imposible no escuchar aquellas canciones. Rick se preguntó en dónde estaría la cantante y que estaría haciendo.

- Espero que tú también tengas una feliz navidad, Minmai… donde quiera que estés.

-

* * *

-

Rick se miró al espejo y sonrió. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, tratando sin mucho éxito de acomodarlo y luego se ajustó el cuello de su suéter azul, uno de los que había comprado el día en que había ido con Lisa a la tienda de ropa. Ella se había mostrado especialmente entusiasta con ese suéter y era por eso que él había decidido usarlo esa noche.

- Es bonito y está cómodo. – pensó.

Una vez más revisó su imagen en el espejo, sin poder comprender el porqué de ello. Lo único que sabía era que esa noche quería verse bien para Lisa. Salió del baño y se dirigió directamente a su pequeña sala-comedor, en donde ya estaba la mesa puesta. Desde que había llegado esa tarde, se había dedicado a prepara todo para la cena. Lisa traería la comida, pero su parte del trato era tener una mesa decente, el postre y la bebida.

Después de revisar la mesa, el mantel y la vajilla, entró a la cocina. El refrigerador estaba lleno de bebidas, desde un suave vino de frutas que había comprado para la ocasión, hasta Petite Cola. Y también tenía su dotación de té, café y cocoa en la alacena. Además había comprado jugo de arándano, que a Lisa le encantaba y jugo natural de manzana además de varias botellas de agua mineral, pues él sabía que una de las bebidas preferidas de la comandante era precisamente el jugo de manzana con agua mineral.

Sobre la barra de la cocina estaba cuidadosamente colocado un pastel de limón que había comprado en una pequeña pastelería italiana en el centro de la ciudad. Max y Miriya le habían recomendado el lugar y ese pastel en especial. Además había comprado una buena dotación de frutas secas. Al parecer todo estaba en orden.

- Todo, excepto una cosa…

Rick regresó a la sala y fue directamente a un rincón de la misma, en donde, recargada contra la pared, se encontraba una rama seca, sin una sola hoja, pintada de blanco. Rick sonrió y la colocó con cuidado en un cubo lleno de arena que tenía listo. Llevó aquella rama cerca de la ventana y comenzó a colocarle foquitos de navidad blancos y esferas de muchos colores, mientras tarareaba sin parar una canción que su mamá solía cantarle durante la época navideña.

Rick escuchó el sonido de un auto que se detenía y levantó un poco la cortina. Un taxi estaba fuera de la casa y Lisa salía de él con una gran canasta. Rick sonrió y enseguida corrió a auxiliarla. La noche estaba helada y el viento, aunque suave, calaba hasta los huesos, anticipando una tormenta de nieve. Rick se apresuró a pagarle al taxista y desearle una feliz navidad, antes de mirar a Lisa y sonreírle.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que hoy no nos vamos a morir de inanición. ¡Cocinaste para un ejército, Lisa!

- No Rick… cociné para un soldado que come como si fuera todo el ejército.

Rick se rió y tomó la canasta de las manos de Lisa. Ambos entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la cocina a desalojar su carga. Hasta entonces Lisa se percató de lo guapo que se veía Rick aquella noche con el suéter que traía puesto. Ella había insistido en que debía comprarlo y ahora veía que había tenido razón, el suéter le quedaba muy bien al piloto y además resaltaba sus ojos azules. Lisa sonrió al pensar que Rick había tenido el detalle de usarlo esa noche, sabiendo lo mucho que a ella le había gustado.

- Compré jugo de arándano y también jugo de manzana y agua mineral, Lisa… creo que no hace falta nada. – Rick le informaba, mientras sacaba la comida de la canasta y la colocaba sobre la barra.

- ¡Perfecto, Rick! Veo que te empeñaste mucho.

Lisa caminó al comedor, a inspeccionar la mesa, pero su mirada enseguida fue capturada por el inusual y original árbol de navidad que decoraba aquella habitación.

- Este año es imposible conseguir un árbol natural. – Rick le explicó, acercándose tras ella. – Fui a las tiendas, pero todos los artificiales se habían agotado… hoy durante el patrullaje vi algunos árboles secos no muy lejos de aquí, así que más tarde fui con el jeep, corté esa rama, la pinté… y así decorada no se ve tan mal¿no te parece?

- Es bonito. – Lisa sonrió sinceramente. - ¡Eres muy ingenioso, Rick!

- Bueno… se hace lo que se puede… además todavía tengo que traer unas cosas…

Rick entró a su habitación y Lisa sonrió, al tiempo que se acercaba al improvisado arbolito y arreglaba los foquitos y las esferas para que la composición fuera más equilibrada. En un minuto Rick volvió con varios regalos en los brazos. Lisa lo miró interrogativamente y él le guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Ha sido una buena pequeña comandante este año? – Rick bromeó. – Puede ser que aquí haya algo para usted.

- Es gracioso. – Lisa sonrió y fue a recoger una bolsa que había traído con ella y se encontraba en el pasillo. – Iba a decir exactamente lo mismo.

Lisa sacó varias cajas de regalo de la bolsa y las colocó debajo del árbol, junto a las de Rick. Ambos se sonrieron pero terminaron riendo alegremente. Rick le pidió que tomara asiento, mientras él iba por algunas frutas secas y jugo de arándano. Lisa fue al reproductor de música de Rick y puso una música suave y tranquila, muy apropiada para la época.

Cuando Rick volvió, Lisa se estaba quitando su abrigo, color azul grisáceo, y el piloto notó lo bella que se veía la comandante con el suéter color azul claro que estaba usando esa noche. Pensó que Lisa tendría frío más tarde, pero sonrió al pensar que uno de sus regalos para ella era precisamente un suéter y que estaba impaciente por vérselo puesto a Lisa, así que todo estaría bien.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu patrullaje? – preguntó Lisa, como siempre interesada en los asuntos de Rick.

- Tranquilo… ninguna novedad que reportar. Creo que todos estábamos impacientes por irnos a nuestras casas, porque apenas aterrizamos y la pista y los hangares quedaron vacíos.

- Si, también entre los oficiales del puente, todos salieron corriendo apenas pudieron.

- Max me recordó de la comida de mañana en su casa… está muy emocionado.

- No lo he olvidado. – Lisa señaló hacia el arbolito. – De hecho, envolví los regalos que les llevaremos.

- ¡Eres increíble Lisa! Yo soy muy malo para envolver los regalos… ¿viste los esperpentos que hay ahí abajo? Es que el papel se arruga, se rompe… no alcanza…

- Debes de ser más cuidadoso, Rick… a veces eres un poco brusco. – Lisa se rió.

Rick también se rió y tomó un puñado de fruta seca. Se echó un poco a la boca y sonrió complacido.

- ¡Está muy buena! Mira… prueba.

Sin más, le dio a probar a Lisa de la fruta que traía en su mano, dándosela directamente en la boca. Lisa sonrió cuando él hizo eso, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba de inmediato en el pecho.

- Mi mamá siempre tenía fruta seca para navidad. – Rick recordó, al parecer sin darse cuenta del corto circuito que acababa de provocar en la comandante. – Mi papá y yo salíamos a cortar un pino… a Roy le gustaba ayudarle a mi mamá a preparar la cena, generalmente él se la pasaba todo el día en la cocina con ella… yo disfrutaba mucho esa época del año… cuando ella murió ya nada fue igual.

- Lo se, - Lisa respondió en el mismo tono. – Lo mismo pasó en mi casa… cuando mamá murió las cosas cambiaron mucho entre mi padre y yo… incluso las navidades se volvieron incomodas… hubo buenos tiempos y guardo hermosos recuerdos pero… para mí la navidad siempre ha sido una época de mucha soledad.

- Te entiendo. – Rick asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. – Creo que es en esta época cuando más se extraña el calor del hogar… la presencia femenina… las navidades, los cumpleaños… cuando mamá murió todo pareció perder su significado. Ya nada importaba mucho.

Lisa lo escuchó sin hacer comentarios, pero pensando en lo similares que ella y Rick en realidad eran, sin importar que ambos vinieran de mundos tan distintos. Lo único que importaba es que ahora ambos estaban viviendo en el mismo mundo… y que tal vez, sin percatarse de ello, el uno se había vuelto parte integral del mundo del otro.

- Jamás me has dicho cuando es tu cumpleaños, Rick.

Él la miró un poco sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza.

- Estamos en igualdad de circunstancias, Hayes. Yo tampoco se cuando es tu cumpleaños.

- Pero yo pregunté primero.

- Estás un poco tarde… el mío fue el 4 de noviembre.

- ¿Cuatro de noviembre? – Lisa lo miró sorprendida. – Rick, ese día estábamos—

- A media Misión Sahara, si…

- ¿Porqué no dijiste nada? Te aseguro que ni siquiera Max sabía.

- No, no creo.

Lisa lo miró y le sonrió, pensando que durante aquella misión él se había esforzado tanto por ella, sin siquiera mencionar que era su cumpleaños. Lisa sentía que debía de darle algo especial como muestra de gratitud.

- Jamás he celebrado mis cumpleaños. – Rick le quitó importancia al asunto encogiéndose de hombros. – No creo que a nadie le interese particularmente así que—

- A mí si me importa, Rick… quisiera que lo hubieras mencionado, yo—

- Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, Lisa… - Rick le guiñó el ojo. – Lo pasé contigo…

Lisa no supo que responder a eso. Habían pasado tantas cosas durante la Misión Sahara que ella deseaba poder recordar exactamente qué era lo que había sucedido en el cumpleaños de Rick… pero el piloto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y el tuyo, Lisa? No creo que nadie sepa tampoco cuando es el tuyo.

- No, en realidad no… fuera de Claudia nunca nadie me ha preguntado… pero si quieres saber, es el 3 de marzo.

- ¡Entonces todavía estamos a tiempo! – Rick le sonrió.

- Supongo que sí. – ella también sonrió.

- Ese día haremos algo especial, te lo prometo.

Estuvieron hablando por un buen rato, recordando sus contadas navidades memorables, las que habían vivido cuando niños, al lado de sus padres… en ese tiempo tan lejano cuando el mundo era un lugar seguro y la vida parecía tan fácil.

Después pasaron a la cena. Ninguno parecía querer admitirlo, pero ambos estaban hambrientos. Cuando Rick vio la cantidad y la calidad de la comida que Lisa había preparado, no pudo menos que alabarla por su talento culinario. Ella le explicó que era la típica cena de navidad que su madre preparaba en su casa. Ella no era tan buena cocinera como su madre lo había sido, pero había hecho lo mejor que había podido. Claro que Rick no estaba de acuerdo con aquello, porque la comida que tenía ante él era sin duda la comida más deliciosa que alguna vez hubiera probado en su vida.

A Lisa parecían agradarle aquellos halagos por su comida. Rick se sirvió doble de cada platillo que ella había cocinado y ella, feliz como estaba al saber que a él le había gustado tanto su comida, no podía dejar de preguntarse a dónde se iban todas esas calorías, pues Rick podía comer lo que fuera y jamás se preocupaba de su peso. Lisa se encontró admirando la figura fuerte y atlética del comandante Hunter y sonriendo para sí misma, al tiempo que fantaseaba sobre Rick y ella… juntos.

Después de cenar, ambos se movieron a la sala, en donde Rick le sirvió a Lisa una copa del vino de frutas que había comprado para la ocasión. Afuera había comenzado a nevar y el frío se sentía aun dentro de la casa con microclima. Ambos brindaron por una feliz navidad y un buen año por venir. El vino de frutas, aunque suave, pareció ponerlos de muy buen humor.

Ambos comenzaron a compartir anécdotas de su niñez y a reír como locos. Una de las cosas que ellos más disfrutaban del tiempo que pasaban juntos, era que siempre podían reír aun de las cosas más simples o tontas. Había cosas que ellos no le hubieran contado a nadie más en el mundo, pero se sentían lo suficientemente cómodos el uno con el otro como para compartirlas entre ellos… y reírse.

- ¡Lisa, Lisa, Lisa! – Rick recogió las copas vacías y las llevó a la cocina. Se había reído tanto que sentía que las costillas le dolían. – Creo que sabrás que tengo material suficiente como para chantajearte por el resto de tu vida, Hayes.

- Igualmente. – Lisa respondió todavía riendo. - ¡Eres terrible Rick Hunter! No puedo creer todo lo que me has contado… ¡Tu pobre madre! Contigo se hizo una santa.

Rick se sentó al lado de Lisa y se rió un poco más. Se estiró y sin siquiera percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, tocó la punta del cabello de Lisa y comenzó a juguetear con él, mientras seguía hablando:

- Es bonito tener a alguien en navidad¿No te parece? Este año no me siento solo… es la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que—de hecho estoy disfrutando de la navidad.

- Me pasa lo mismo, Rick.

- Deberíamos de hacer esto todos los años. – Rick comentó distraídamente, cerró los ojos y se recargó contra el respaldar del sofá.

- Si… - Lisa murmuró. – Deberíamos…

Rick abrió los ojos lentamente y sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando… Lisa se había acurrucado a su lado y ahora estaba cantando una hermosa y antigua canción navideña, en voz baja, casi como si lo estuviera haciendo sólo para ella. Después de la sorpresa inicial, Rick volvió a cerrar sus ojos y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Simplemente quería dedicarse a disfrutar aquella canción.

La voz de Lisa era dulce, melodiosa, suave y tenía un efecto calmante en Rick. En su mente él no pudo evitar comparar la voz de Lisa con la de Minmai y decidió, que a pesar de la fama de la cantante, al final del día él preferiría escuchar a Lisa cantándole una canción al oído… que a Minmai.

- ¡Tienes una voz hermosa! – Le comentó en voz baja, cuando Lisa terminó su canción.

- Claro que no… - Lisa se sonrojó, sin saber siquiera porque había hecho aquello… los efectos del vino de frutas, pensó. – Voz de cantante de regadera, no es nada realmente especial.

- Si, yo creo que sí. Y cantante de regadera o no, espero que me dejes escucharla más a menudo… esa canción era hermosa.

- Mi mamá solía tocarla al piano en la navidad… yo la cantaba entonces.

Rick sonrió y su mano se posó en la espalda de Lisa, frotándosela con cariño.

- ¿Algún día me la podrías cantar otra vez… con el acompañamiento del piano?

- Tal vez—si eres bueno. – Lisa le respondió juguetonamente.

- Yo siempre soy bueno, comandante… solo soy incomprendido.

Lisa soltó una risita y Rick se puso de pie y fue a apagar las luces. Lisa lo miró interrogativamente cuando la habitación sólo quedó iluminada por los foquitos del árbol de navidad. Aquello le daba un aire de intimidad y calidez a aquel lugar.

- Ven Lisa… - Rick se sentó sobre la alfombra en el suelo. – Vamos a ver que regalos tenemos aquí para mi comandante favorita…

- Me parece muy bien, porque yo también tengo algunos regalos para el piloto más rebelde y desobediente de la RDF.

Ambos sonrieron emocionados y el intercambio de regalos comenzó. Hacía mucho que ninguno de ellos recibía un regalo de navidad… mucho menos la cantidad de regalos que ellos parecían haber comprado para el otro ese año. Pero mucho más que el valor material de aquellos obsequios, lo realmente significativo para ellos era el hecho de que se hubieran tomado la molestia no solo de salir a buscar un regalo, sino además envolverlo y todo lo demás… ambos se dieron cuenta de que en realidad los dos siempre parecían estar pendientes de lo que el otro quería o necesitaba.

- Bien, tengo algo que creo que te va a gustar, Rick… - Lisa alcanzó una de las cajas más pequeñas y se la entregó al piloto.

Rick la tomó y le sonrió a Lisa, visiblemente emocionado, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Abrió el paquete sin detenerse siquiera a mirar la envoltura y pronto se encontró sosteniendo varios DVDs en sus manos.

- Pensé que te gustarían esas películas. – Lisa le explicó. – De hecho hice una copia de la videoteca de mi padre, son películas de la Primera Guerra Mundial, con aviadores y todo eso. Se que a ti te gusta ese periodo histórico en particular y me habías mencionado que había algunas películas clásicas que querías ver… bueno, a mi papá también le apasionaban los aviones y las guerras… así que ahí las tienes.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick miraba los diferentes títulos. - ¡Eres grandiosa! Tenía mucho tiempo queriendo ver estas películas, pero en estos días no se pueden conseguir en ninguna parte… ¡vaya, creo que el Almirante y yo teníamos los mismos gustos!

- Si… - Lisa sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y satisfacción. – Se que te hubieras llevado muy bien con mi padre, Rick… y bueno, ya que estamos en esto…

Lisa le entregó un paquete algo más grande y mucho más pesado que el anterior. Rick lo abrió con curiosidad y se encontró con un grueso libro de historia de la aviación. Era una edición de lujo con imágenes increíbles y toda la información que existía sobre la historia de los aviones desde sus principios hasta el desarrollo de los primeros prototipos de naves Robotech.

- Lisa… este libro…

- Pertenecía a mi padre. – Lisa le sonrió.

- Pero… es que no puedo aceptar esto… este libro debería de estar en la biblioteca o en un museo… ¡Es excelente!

- Lo es, pero quiero que tú lo tengas, Rick… tú compartes la misma pasión por los aviones que mi padre sentía y creo que a él le daría gusto saber que este libro en particular quedó en manos de alguien que de verdad sabrá valorarlo, apreciarlo y sobre todo, disfrutarlo.

- Lisa, - Rick no podía dejar de hojear el libro. – Es que… no se que decir… ¿Realmente estás segura? Es que incluso tiene el nombre de tu padre impreso en el interior y todo…

- Es tuyo Rick… estoy segura de esto.

El comandante Hunter la miró con una expresión de profunda gratitud y emoción brillándole en sus ojos azules. Sinceramente no sabía que decir o cómo expresar lo que sentía en ese momento. Nunca en la vida nadie le había dado un regalo tan significativo… sobre todo por el hecho de que aquello había pertenecido al Almirante Hayes, además del valor histórico del mismo, él sabía el valor sentimental que ese libro tenía para Lisa… y aun así ella se lo estaba entregando.

- Bien… entonces¿Yo no recibiré ningún regalo? – Lisa bromeó, trayendo a Rick de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¡Oh! Por supuesto… - él puso el libro sobre el sofá y comenzó a mirar alrededor, tratando de decidir qué regalo le entregaría primero a Lisa. – Después de lo que me acabas de dar, mis regalos parecen tan tontos…

- ¡No digas eso, Rick! Vienen de ti y ese simple hecho los hace muy valiosos para mí.

Rick le sonrió y le entregó una caja de tamaño mediano que no pesaba demasiado. Lisa la miró y no pudo evitar una risita cuando se percató que entre los muchos talentos del joven no se encontraba el de envolver regalos.

- Hice lo mejor que pude. – Rick se rió también.

- ¿Qué tendremos por aquí?

Lisa abrió la caja y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio un hermoso suéter amarillo que ella había visto en una tienda hacía unos días.

- ¡Rick! Este suéter…

- Si, fue el que vimos en el centro comercial el día que fuimos de compras… esperaba que no hubieras ido a comprarlo…recordé que te gustó mucho cuando lo viste. Además, si yo traigo puesto el qué tú elegiste para mí, creí que tú podrías…

- ¡Por supuesto! – Lisa ya se estaba poniendo el suéter. - ¡Es precioso! Me gusta el color… ¡Y se siente tan bien! Oh Rick, es precioso… ¡Gracias!

Rick la miraba enternecido. El suéter era tan bonito cómo ella decía y se veía muy bien en ella; hacía resaltar el color de su cabello y el de sus ojos de una manera increíble. Era una prenda cómoda y abrigadora y él pensó que era justo lo que ella necesitaba esa noche. Pero sobre todo, a Rick siempre le maravillaba la manera en cómo Lisa respondía a cualquier pequeño detalle que él tenía para con ella. Ella jamás le exigía cuando se trataba de asuntos materiales… ella era feliz con lo poco qué el podía darle y lo valoraba como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Aquello hacía que Rick se sintiera particularmente agradecido con ella, sobre todo sabiendo el linaje y la posición social de la que Lisa venía.

Después del suéter, Rick le entregó a Lisa algunos otros de los regalos que le tenía: unos CDs con música tranquila, de la que él sabía que a ella le gustaba, una enorme caja de chocolates que emocionó particularmente a la comandante y un par de libros que Rick vio que Lisa estaba hojeando en la librería la última vez que habían salido. Finalmente Rick le entregó una caja bastante grande, pero no muy pesada.

- ¿Qué es esto, Rick¡Compraste demasiados regalos!

- Sólo ábrelo… se que te va a gustar.

Lisa abrió la caja con gran curiosidad. Rick observaba sus rasgos y sus gestos en la semioscuridad de la habitación; el rostro de Lisa, solo iluminado por las lucecitas del árbol de navidad, adquirió un brillo muy especial cuando de la caja sacó un enorme pingüino de peluche.

- ¡RICK! El pingüino…

- Te dije que te iba a gustar.

Días antes habían ido a comprar regalos para los Sterling, para Claudia, Gloval y el Trío. Cuando estaban en la tienda, Lisa había visto aquel pingüino y se había enamorado de él en el acto. Le había contado a Rick que cuando era chica solía leer un libro sobre las aventuras de un pingüino y aquel muñeco le había traído buenos recuerdos de su niñez y su mamá leyéndole aquellas historias. Al día siguiente Rick había ido a comprarle el pingüino, como regalo de navidad.

Lisa lo abrazaba con ternura y Rick pudo ver en el rostro de la comandante una sonrisa que jamás había visto en su vida. Era una sonrisa cargada de una ternura muy especial… y él deseó con todas sus fuerzas que algún día Lisa lo mirara y le sonriera de esa manera. Jamás se había visto más linda que en ese momento.

- Al menos tu caballo de peluche ya tendrá un amigo. – Rick comentó.

- Si… gracias Rick… no creí que fueras a recordar al pingüino.

- Nos hicimos buenos amigos… - Rick acarició la cabeza del muñeco y se rió. – De regreso de la tienda, lo senté en el asiento de pasajeros del jeep… mucha gente se detuvo a mirar al copiloto.

- ¡Gracias! - Lisa seguía sonriéndole, sintiéndose emocionada al pensar que durante todos los días que habían salido, Rick hubiera estado tomando notas mentales para comprarle todos aquellos regalos. – Yo… tengo algo más para ti, Rick…

- Lisa, no es necesario… yo—en realidad mis regalos son muy poca cosa comparados con los tuyos y—

- ¡Rick! – Ella lo regañó. - ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! Ahora abre este regalo y espero que te guste…

- ¡A la orden, comandante! – Rick bromeó, haciendo un muy poco protocolario saludo militar.

Abrió el paquete que Lisa le había entregado, notando que aun había por lo menos otras 3 o 4 cajas debajo del árbol, todas con regalos para él. Pero antes de que pudiera comentar nada, sus ojos se posaron en lo que tenía en las manos… era un cuadro enmarcado de un avión y Lisa le sonrió.

- Lo vi en la tienda, pensé que te gustaría para decorar tu habitación o algo.

- ¡Es increíble!

- Pero hay más… - Lisa le señaló dentro de la caja, en donde había algo envuelto en un plástico negro. – Antes de que abras eso Rick, debes de prometerme que no se lo vas a enseñar a nadie.

- ¿Uh? – Rick tomó el envoltorio en sus manos y miró interrogativamente a Lisa. - ¿A nadie¿Por qué¿Qué es?

- De acuerdo, puedes mostrárselo a Max… pero fuera de él… eso es sólo para ti, Rick.

Rick estaba bastante intrigado con aquel regalo. Abrió el paquete que tenía en las manos y una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un modelo a escala de un avión de la RDF.

- Lisa, esto es— ¿Es lo que creo qué es?

- Supongo que sí. – Lisa sonrió. – Me dieron ese modelo para revisión, pero yo no creo apreciarlo como tú lo harás, Rick… es un prototipo secreto y lo sabes, por lo mismo quiero que seas discreto… sólo pensé que te gustaría tenerlo.

- Lisa… es que—no se que decir, no puedo creerlo. – Rick examinaba aquel prototipo con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. - ¡Es perfecto! Es el nuevo VT-YF4¿cierto? Me han llegado algunos reportes esporádicos sobre esta nave pero jamás había visto una. ¡Es simplemente… wow!

- Si, lo es… todavía está en fase de desarrollo y pruebas pero pronto vas a estar piloteando uno de esos, Hunter.

- ¡Es precioso!

Rick seguía examinando el avión y hablando de aspectos técnicos del mismo, mientras Lisa sonreía al pensar que ninguna mujer, ni siquiera Minmai, podía competir con una nave de ese tipo por el amor y la atención de un piloto.

- Es triste pensar que los VT-F1S van a ser discontinuados cuando los VT-YF4 estén listos… - Rick terminó su larga explicación de las características de la nueva aeronave. - ¿Qué crees que le vaya a suceder al Skull 1, Lisa?

- No lo se, Rick. – ella tomó otra caja. – Pero no te preocupes por ello desde ahora… mejor abre este regalo, porque necesito ver si te queda bien.

- ¡Ah! Entonces debe de ser ropa. – Rick le guiñó el ojo, al tiempo que cuidadosamente colocaba el prototipo sobre la mesa de café y tomaba el regalo que Lisa le entregaba.

- Si, de hecho es algo de ropa… fueron algunas prendas que vi que te gustaron el día que fuimos de compras, pero que no compraste por alguna razón.

Aquello era un conjunto deportivo color caqui que de hecho a Rick le había gustado mucho, pero con el gasto de los muebles pensó que no debía pasarse con las compras en la tienda de ropa. Una vez más se impresionó con la atención que Lisa parecía ponerle, pues él no le había comentado nada sobre ese conjunto deportivo, pero ella simplemente lo observó y supo… y también ahí estaba una pijama de franela de un color amarillo-mostaza que a Rick también le había gustado mucho.

- ¡Lisa! Esto es— ¡Gracias!

- Al menos ya tienes algo de ropa para salir a correr o hacer ejercicio. – Ella le sonrió, al tiempo que acariciaba la ropa que él sostenía. – Es suave y cómoda¿no lo crees¿Crees que te quede bien?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Rick estaba examinándola. – Es exactamente mi talla.

- Si, bueno… fue bueno ir de compras contigo aquel día, ahora se que tipo de ropa te gusta y tu talla… eso hace más fáciles las cosas. Esta pijama te mantendrá caliente por las noches… ¡Está haciendo frío! Pero con esto y tus sábanas de franela, creo que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

- ¡Me gusta mucho esta ropa, Lisa! No te hubieras molestado, yo—

- Un momento. – ella lo detuvo. – Antes de que me agradezcas nada, tengo un último regalo para ti.

- Pero Lisa… es demasiado…

- Rick¿Y todo lo que tú has hecho por mí qué? No estoy tratando de pagar tus servicios ni nada, pero realmente te mereces todo esto y más, Hunter.

Él sonrió agradecido y tomó la caja que ella le entregaba. Lisa parecía particularmente emocionada con aquel regalo. Rick lo abrió y dejó escapar un silbido cuando vio lo que había en su interior.

- ¡Oooh! Lisa, es—

- Sip, es la gabardina militar que querías… un modelo hecho especialmente para los oficiales de la RDF… es una prenda oficial y reglamentaria, Rick.

- Lisa, tú sabes que he tratado de conseguir una de estas por años… siempre me gustó mucho la de Roy, lástima que esté tan grande y no la pueda usar… pero yo se que estas no se consiguen tan fácilmente… ¿Cómo es que tú… es decir, dónde?

- Es bueno tener contactos… - Lisa le guiñó el ojo. - ¡Vamos, pruébatela! Con el frío que está haciendo, se que te va a servir de mucho.

Rick se puso la gabardina y sonrió emocionado al darse cuenta de que le quedaba perfecta, como si la hubiera mandado hacer.

- ¡Es más cómoda de lo que pensé! Es realmente calientita también… ¡Lisa, esto es maravilloso! – Rick se miraba a sí mismo por todos los flancos. - ¡Y me queda muy bien!

- Te ves muy bien, Rick. – Lisa le comentó con gran sinceridad y una sonrisa en los labios. – Te queda perfectamente y—y te ves muy guapo.

Rick dejó de admirar su gabardina y miró a Lisa, quien le sonreía radiantemente. No pudo menos que devolverle aquella sonrisa tan cálida y se arrodilló al lado de ella, besándola suavemente en la mejilla.

- ¡Gracias Lisa! – le susurró en un tono de voz que hizo que ella se estremeciera.

- Me alegra que te hayan gustado tus regalos, Rick.

- ¿Gustarme? – él se rió. – Jamás en la vida nadie me había dado tantas cosas tan increíbles… Lisa, tú eres increíble.

- Me da gusto verte tan contento… a mi también me gustaron mucho mis regalos Rick… gracias.

- No me lo agradezcas todavía. – Rick le replicó con una sonrisa triunfal. – Hay dos cosas más que yo quiero darte pero las dejé hasta el final porque pienso que una de ellas te va a gustar mucho… y, bueno… no estoy muy seguro sobre la segunda, pero ya llegaremos a eso.

Rick tomó una caja de tamaño mediano, la última que quedaba debajo del árbol y se la entregó a Lisa. Ella lo miró interrogativamente, sin saber que era lo que Rick planeaba, pues era obvio por su sonrisa que había algo especial en aquella caja. Cuando la tomó en sus manos y comenzó a abrirla, Rick sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Lisa.

- Un momento, comandante… antes de que abras ese regalo, creo que debo darte alguna explicación sobre el mismo.

- ¿Si?

- Es que—en realidad ese regalo no es mío… digamos que te lo estoy dando en nombre de otra persona. Espero que no te moleste que lo haya escondido durante todo este tiempo pero… bueno, creo que mejor lo abres primero y me haces la corte marcial después¿de acuerdo?

- Me estás asustando, Hunter… ¿De qué se trata esto y de quien viene este regalo?

- Ábrelo y ya lo verás.

Lisa retiró la tapa de la caja y una expresión de absoluto asombro apareció en su rostro. Rick sonrió cuando vio los ojos verdes de la comandante agrandarse y brillar como si fueran un par de diamantes. Lisa dejó escapar el aire que hasta entonces había contenido en los pulmones y miró a Rick.

- Pero esto—Rick…

- El Almirante Hayes te desea una feliz navidad, Lisa. – Rick habló en un susurro.

Los ojos de la comandante se llenaron de lágrimas, lo que hizo que brillaran aun más. Rick pensó que se veía hermosa, pero intentó no pensar en ello y mejor enfocarse al regalo que Lisa, cuidadosamente estaba sacando de la caja.

- Es el tablero de ajedrez… mi papá me enseñó a jugar en este tablero… de hecho ambos pasábamos horas en su estudio jugando… Rick¿dónde…?

- Fue la última noche que estuvimos en tu casa. – El le explicó, despejando un poco la mesa de café para que Lisa pudiera colocar ahí el tablero. – Tú te fuiste a dormir temprano y yo—bueno, yo terminé de cargar las últimas cajas en el VD01… estaba revisando el estudio cuando encontré esto debajo de unos escombros… tenía algunos daños, pero ya fueron reparados. Te lo iba a entregar, pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron… así que terminé por traerlo conmigo y—bueno, pensé que este sería un buen momento para entregártelo, a nombre de tu padre, por supuesto.

Lisa había estado acariciando el tablero casi con devoción mientras Rick hablaba. Ella recordaba aquella noche y el porqué se había retirado al refugio tan temprano… después de que él la había besado. No podía creer que Rick se hubiera tomado tantas molestias por ella… había rescatado los dos objetos más significativos que ella tenía de sus padres, los que más recuerdos le traían: el piano y aquel tablero de ajedrez. ¿Por qué Rick parecía tener tanto interés en ella y en sus cosas?

La comandante Hayes levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Rick. Él le sonreía con cariño y en sus ojos se podía ver la alegría y satisfacción que sentía al ver a Lisa tan emocionada. Ella no sabía que hacer o cómo demostrarle su agradecimiento. Sentía el impulso de dejarse ir sobre de él y besarlo, decirle cuanto lo quería y lo mucho que apreciaba todo lo que él hacía por ella. Sin embargo, no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Finalmente se vio a ella misma ofreciéndole la mano a Rick, como lo había hecho aquella mañana después de que él la había rescatado de la Base Alaska. Rick miró la mano que ella le ofrecía de la misma manera en que la había mirado en aquella ocasión, con un leve gesto de decepción en el rostro. Lisa se odió a sí misma por ser tan cobarde una vez más.

- ¿Un apretón de manos? – Rick habló. - ¿Eso es todo lo que voy a recibir de usted esta noche, comandante¿Ni siquiera un abrazo de feliz navidad?

Lisa se rió, pensando en lo tonta que debía verse así, con su mano extendida frente a un arbolito de navidad… _frente a un muy original arbolito de navidad_, se corrigió. Aquello era sin duda una imagen que ningún editor que se preciase de serlo pondría en una tarjeta de navidad.

- ¡Ven acá! – Rick habló fingiendo enfado y con un movimiento rápido puso sus brazos en torno a los hombros de Lisa y la atrajo hacía él en un cálido abrazo.

Aquello tomó a Lisa por sorpresa. Por un momento sintió que se paralizaba, como generalmente sucedía cuando Rick se acercaba demasiado, pero después cerró los ojos y se permitió a sí misma relajarse en aquel abrazo. Puso sus brazos alrededor del torso del piloto y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

- Feliz navidad Lisa. – Él susurró en su oído. – Se que este año que pasamos no fue exactamente el mejor de nuestras vidas, pero siempre hay esperanzas de un mejor porvenir.

- Feliz navidad a ti también, Rick… yo también espero que el próximo año sea mejor que él que dejamos atrás.

Después de que intercambiaron sus felicitaciones navideñas, la mente racional de Lisa le dijo que era tiempo de terminar con aquel abrazo, a pesar de que su corazón le gritaba que no lo hiciera. Hizo un leve intento por separarse del piloto, pero él no se lo permitió, antes bien, cerró sus brazos con más fuerza en torno a ella, al tiempo que seguía hablándole al oído.

- Se que a veces me comporto como un tonto… que soy muy inmaduro y que actúo como un chiquillo berrinchudo, pero Lisa quiero agradecerte porque a pesar de todo jamás te has dado por vencida conmigo… te he dado tantas razones para hacerlo pero tú has sido lo suficientemente persistente como para seguir adelante… y hacer de mí el hombre, el soldado y el piloto que ahora soy. Gracias comandante Hayes, porque todo lo que soy te lo debo a ti.

- ¡Rick…! – ella quería decir tantas cosas en ese momento, pero el estar en los brazos del comandante de esa manera hacía que ella se olvidara de todo lo demás. – El mérito es tuyo, no mío.

- Claro que no comandante… el mérito es todo suyo y no permitiré que me contradiga.

Lisa sonrió, inhalando profundamente el aroma de Rick. Ella quería agradecerle por todo lo que él había hecho por ella, por todas las veces que le había salvado la vida y de tantas maneras diferentes.

_- Porque aunque no te hayas dado cuenta Hunter, tú le has devuelto la ilusión y la esperanza a un corazón que yacía agonizante dentro de un cuerpo sin espíritu. Tú no sólo me has salvado la vida, sino que me has devuelto las ganas de vivir._

Lisa deseó que pudiera reunir el valor suficiente para decirle esas palabras a Rick. Hizo un par de intentos, pero su voz murió en su garganta una y otra vez y cuando por fin un débil sonido salió de sus labios, este fue acallado por Rick, que sin darse cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando, se había separado de ella y la miraba a los ojos sonriendo.

- ¿Recuerdas que me prometiste que me ibas a enseñar a jugar ajedrez¿Crees que este sea un buen momento?

- Uh—pues un momento tan bueno como cualquiera. – Lisa tartamudeó, todavía sintiéndose en las nubes por la cercanía física que tenía con Rick.

- La noche todavía es joven. – Rick miró a la ventana. – Y está nevando bastante… así que creo que todavía vas a tener que soportarme por un buen rato, Lisa.

- ¡Si no hay más remedio!

Lisa suspiró, al tiempo que comenzaba a sacar las piezas del ajedrez. Se detuvo y miró a Rick, quien estaba haciendo un puchero.

- Se supone que tu línea era: "_No hay problema Rick, tu sabes que me encanta estar contigo y agradezco que la nieve no me deje irme a mi casa"_… ¿Qué no leíste tu libreto antes de venir?

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y soltaron una carcajada. Rick se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué se te antoja¿Té, café, chocolate caliente? Porque el postre viene en camino.

- Un café está bien.

- Buena elección, señorita… el café va muy bien con este pastel de limón.

- ¡Me encanta el pastel de limón!

- Claro que te gusta… por eso lo compré.

Ella no podía ver a Rick en la cocina, pero podía imaginar su sonrisa de satisfacción mientras había dicho aquello. Lisa estaba sentada en el suelo sobre la alfombra, su espalda recargada contra la parte baja del sofá de la salita. Miraba a su alrededor, donde había papel de envoltura regado por todos lados. Todos los regalos se encontraban esparcidos en la mesita de café, en el sofá y aun el la alfombra.

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de ordenar un poco aquel lugar, pero se contuvo. Aquel desorden navideño la hacía sentir bien… trató de recordar, pero no pudo saber con exactitud cuando había sido la última vez que había pasado una nochebuena tan agradable… en los últimos años todas sus navidades las había pasado trabajando, y antes de eso había tenido que pasar muchas nochebuenas encerrada en su habitación en la Academia Militar.

- Ahora entiendo porqué todo el mundo parece disfrutar tanto de la navidad… el compartirla con quien amas le da un significado muy diferente a esta festividad.

- Te quedaste muy callada, Lisa. – Rick volvió con una bandeja con dos tazas de café y dos rebanadas de pastel. - ¿Qué estás tramando?

- Nada… - ella le sonrió, mientras él ponía la bandeja sobre la mesita y se sentaba en el suelo al lado de ella. – Sólo estaba—recordando, eso es todo.

- Bueno… Lisa, antes de que otra cosa pase… te dije que había un último regalo que quería hacerte y… no es un regalo en sí pero… es que no estoy seguro de que te vaya a agradar o no pero es mi manera de corresponderte… es decir—

Rick se frotaba nerviosamente la nuca mientras hablaba. Lisa sabía que estaba nervioso y ella se sentía bastante intrigada con aquello. Le sonrió con ternura y le puso la mano en el hombro para transmitirle un poco de seguridad.

- Rick, tu sabes que yo aprecio y valoro cualquier cosa que venga de ti.

- Es que—bueno, cuando estábamos en la Misión Sahara tú me diste la clave de tu habitación¿recuerdas? Y cada noche yo iba y pasaba horas ahí contigo… me permitías usar tu computadora, incluso para jugar… y cuando volvimos al SDF1 me dijiste que podía usar la misma clave en tu departamento, y llegué a hacerlo aquella vez que fui a… bueno, tu sabes, cuando sucedió todo el asunto de los boletos del concierto.

- Si… - Lisa no sabía a donde quería llegar Rick con aquello.

- Pues estuve pensando y—no quiero que lo tomes a mal o que pienses que yo… bueno, Lisa no se cómo hacer esto, así que mejor toma esto y ya veremos que sucede.

Al decir eso, Rick sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una pequeña cajita y se la entregó a Lisa. Ella la recibió y miró interrogativamente a Rick, quien con un movimiento de cabeza la animó a que la abriera. Ella lo hizo sin mayor preámbulo, sintiéndose realmente curiosa por lo que pudiera contener en su interior.

- Es… ¿Una llave?

Rick asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el rostro de ella, como estudiando sus reacciones y tratando entender lo que ella pensaba de aquello. Lisa tomó la llave en sus dedos y la examinó.

- Es la llave de tu casa… - su voz se escuchó sorprendida. – Pero… ¿Qué…?

- Quiero que la tengas, Lisa. – él le explicó con sinceridad. – Tú siempre me has abierto tus puertas, así que creo que es hora de que yo te abra las mías… al menos este lugar es más cómodo que mi habitación en las barracas… y si algún día quieres venir… no se, siento que es tonto porque con la casa que tú tienes¿por qué querrías venir a la mía, verdad? Pero aun así… pues… no lo se. Sólo quiero que sepas que tu eres bienvenida aquí en cualquier momento y que no tienes porque llamar a la puerta… tienes acceso ilimitado a mi casa desde hoy y para siempre.

- Rick…

Lisa no sabía que responder a eso. Sostenía la llave, mirándola con atención, emocionada de que él le demostrara esa confianza y esa apertura. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, con esa llave él no sólo le estaba abriendo las puertas de su casa, sino también las puertas de su vida; le estaba dando acceso ilimitado a su mundo, a su universo… ¿sería posible que también a su corazón?

- Espero que no lo tomes como una falta de respeto, Lisa.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – ella lo miró y parpadeó, confundida. – Rick esto es lo más lindo y significativo que alguien ha hecho por mí en mi vida… yo—no se que decir pero… te agradezco la confianza y…

- Nah, ni lo menciones. – Rick sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto. – De hecho me siento contento de saber que aceptas esa llave… tal vez sea tonto pero… no se, me siento seguro.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si… bueno… tú me haces sentir seguro.

Rick se acercó a Lisa y recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su comandante, mientras comenzaba a juguetear con las piezas del ajedrez que estaba frente a él en la mesita.

- Rick…

- Si algún día después del trabajo quieres venir a conversar un rato… o a ver una película… incluso a cenar conmigo… y si yo todavía no he llegado de mi patrullaje o salí a comprar algo… o estoy bañándome o lo que sea, tú puedes entrar a la casa… quiero que tomes literalmente ese dicho de que mi casa es tu casa¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. – Ella sonrió.

- Pero en serio, Lisa. – Rick ladeó su cabeza para mirarla al rostro. – No quiero que tengas esa llave de adorno, quiero que la uses.

- Lo haré Rick, te lo prometo.

- Bien, eso espero.

Se hizo un breve silencio entre ellos. Finalmente Lisa se movió un poco, para alcanzar su bolso que estaba sobre el sofá. Rick vio como guardaba la llave en él y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como ella se seguía moviendo. Cuando se dejó de mover, escuchó su voz pronunciar su nombre y cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Lisa sostenía una llave frente a su rostro.

- ¿Uh…? – Rick se enderezó. – Lisa… ¿Qué…?

- Tómala… creo que es lo justo.

Casi como reflejo, Rick tomó la llave que ella le ofrecía. Era la llave extra de la casa de la comandante y él la miró interrogativamente.

- Lisa, en realidad no tienes porqué hacer esto, yo—

- _Quiero_ hacer esto. – Ella le aseguró. – Siempre me he sentido segura al saber que tú tienes acceso a mi departamento, porque se que en caso de emergencia tú estarás ahí para ayudarme… creo que eventualmente te hubiera entregado esta llave, pero ahora que la oportunidad se presenta… pues quiero que la tomes. Y no creas que solo estoy correspondiendo al hecho de que tú me diste la tuya.

- ¿Estás segura de esto, Lisa?

- Absolutamente.

Rick tomó la llave que ella le ofrecía y en un gesto muy significativo para ella, la colocó en su llavero de inmediato.

- Gracias por la confianza. – él repitió sus palabras.

- Está bien, Rick… no confío en nadie como en ti y eso tú lo sabes. Esa llave no es solo para las emergencias¿de acuerdo? Si algún día tú también quieres ir a mi casa… a lo que sea… si necesitas usar algo, si simplemente te quieres esconder… úsala. Mi casa también es tu casa, Hunter.

Rick sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento, mientras pensaban cosas muy similares. Aquello no se sentía extraño en lo absoluto, de hecho sentían que habían hecho lo correcto; se sentían emocionados y felices de saber que ahora ambos tenían acceso a la vida del otro. El intercambiar las llaves había sido, sin duda, la prueba máxima de cariño y confianza que ambos se podían haber dado aquella navidad.

- Entonces, Hayes… ¿me vas a enseñar a jugar ajedrez o no?

- Claro que sí… pero debes de estar prevenido y advertido, soy bastante buena en esto… incluso el almirante tenía problemas tratando de vencerme.

- Acepto el reto.

Lisa le explicó a Rick las bases del juego, le mostró las diferentes piezas y le enseñó los movimientos básicos de cada una de ellas y las diferentes estrategias que podía seguir para tratar de ganar el juego. Rick escuchaba sus instrucciones con atención, hacía preguntas y observaba los movimientos que ella le estaba enseñando. Aquel juego le parecía interesante y no podía esperar para comenzar a jugar.

La primera partida fue de entrenamiento y Lisa trató de hacer un juego tranquilo y sencillo para que Rick comenzara a familiarizarse con las piezas y los movimientos. Ella confirmó lo que siempre había pensado, Rick aprendía rápido y aunque muchas personas, incluso Claudia, pensaban que Hunter era algo lento, Lisa tenía la absoluta seguridad de que era un muchacho muy inteligente que sólo necesitaba un poco de paciencia… y ella estaba dispuesta a tenerle toda la paciencia del mundo.

Después de una victoria bastante sencilla, intercambiaron las piezas para el segundo encuentro de la noche. Al parecer Rick había entendido bastante bien las bases del juego y había observado los movimientos y estrategias de Lisa durante la primera partida, porque aquel segundo juego no fue fácil en lo absoluto. Cada vez que ella trataba de atacar, Rick salía a defenderse, pero a la vez comenzaba a avanzar por otros flancos, obligándola a ella a dividir su atención. Ella no había tenido un juego tan interesante y emocionante desde la última vez que había jugado con su padre. Después de casi una hora de lucha encarnizada sobre el tablero, Lisa pudo salir victoriosa con un jaque mate que Rick no vio venir.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick seguía examinando las piezas aun después de su derrota, con gran atención, frotándose la barbilla en un gesto de profunda meditación. - ¿De dónde saliste, Hayes? No te vi entrar por ese extremo… pensé que me llegarías por la derecha… muy inteligente. ¿Siempre tienes que atacar de esa manera? Uno no tiene defensas contra ti… me hiciste caer en tu trampa.

- Bueno, el ser el Oficial en Jefe de Operaciones Tácticas del SDF-1 me ha enseñado una cosa o dos. – Lisa bromeó, mientras daba cuenta de su último pedazo de pastel. – Sólo es cuestión de práctica, Rick… fuiste un contrincante bastante difícil¿sabes? Hacía mucho que no jugaba una partida como esta… después de que mi papá y yo dejamos de jugar, mi único contrincante ha sido la computadora.

- ¡Olvídate de esa máquina cabeza hueca! – Rick todavía examinaba el tablero. – De ahora en adelante YO voy a ser tu contrincante. Te tengo que ganar, Lisa Hayes.

Lisa sonrió y por alguna razón recordó aquella vez en que Rick se había peleado con una máquina dispensadora de Petite Cola… ahora lo podía imaginar discutiendo con la computadora.

- Ya es tarde. – Lisa comentó distraídamente, mirando a la ventana. – Y no deja de nevar… supongo que tendré que llamar un taxi.

Rick la miró y luego miró hacia la ventana, para confirmar la información de Lisa.

- Es peligroso salir con este clima, Lisa… la carretera está resbalosa y no hay visibilidad, yo no me quedaría tranquilo… ¿Porqué no te quedas esta noche aquí?

Lisa miró a Rick sin poder ocultar su sorpresa ante la propuesta del comandante. Él le sostuvo la mirada por un segundo, dejándole ver lo sincero que era con lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

- Puedes usar mi habitación, yo estaré bien aquí en el sofá. – Rick le propuso. – Puedes usar la pijama que me acabas de regalar… así estarás cómoda y caliente. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Estás seguro? Rick… no quiero importunarte… y dormir en el sofá no debe de ser muy cómodo… quizás yo debería de quedarme en el sofá en todo caso.

- ¡Claro que no! Jamás permitiría que mi oficial superior durmiera en mi sofá… y mucho menos que mi mejor amiga estuviera incomoda esta noche. – Rick le replicó con una sonrisa. – Así que¿Qué dices¿Te quedas? Te prometo que mañana tendrás el mejor desayuno de navidad que puedas imaginar… complementado con tu latte, claro está. – Le guiñó el ojo.

- De acuerdo. – Lisa sonrió, sintiéndose emocionada con aquello. – Esta ha sido sin duda la mejor nochebuena de mi vida.

- Y la mía también… ¿Qué te parece si vas a cambiarte y yo hago lo mismo… y nos ponemos a ver una de las películas que me regalaste¿Cuál me recomiendas?

- Bueno, - Lisa comenzó a buscar en el altero de películas que Rick tenía sobre la mesita. – Esta en particular le gustaba mucho a mi papá… yo solía verla con él, es muy buena… una historia de amor en época de la Primera Guerra Mundial.

- ¡Excelente elección señorita! – Rick se puso de pie y la ayudó a incorporarse. – Aquí está su pijama… vaya a cambiarse mientras yo arreglo un poco este lugar.

Lisa sonrió y se fue a la habitación de Rick, en donde se cambió rápidamente. La pijama que le había regalado le quedaba grande, pero era muy cómoda y suave. Cuando regresó a la sala, Rick ya había limpiado un poco y estaba colocando una frazada sobre el sofá.

- Voy a ponerme mi pijama… no tardo.

Lisa lo vio desaparecer dentro de la habitación. Aquello era maravilloso, pasaría la noche en casa de Rick Hunter… dormiría en su cama… desayunaría con él. Aun no podía creer que él le hubiera dado la llave de su casa. Había un aire de confianza y familiaridad que la hacía sentir segura y feliz… ¿Sería cierto? Hacía tanto que ella no se había sentido así que casi había olvidado lo que era esa sensación de paz y alegría.

Aquella noche era perfecta y ella pensó que no sabía como celebraría la siguiente navidad porque la vida de un soldado está llena de riesgos y de imprevistos, pero pasara lo que pasara y estuviera donde estuviera, ella siempre recordaría con cariño aquella nochebuena. La mejor que había pasado en su vida.

Cuando Rick volvió a la salita, encontró a Lisa, en la semioscuridad de la habitación, mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Afuera la nieve seguía cayendo interminablemente. Rick se acercó a ella y la tomó por sorpresa cuando le puso las manos en los brazos y comenzó a frotárselos.

- ¿No tienes frío? – le preguntó en un susurro.

- Estoy bien. – ella le contestó en el mismo tono de voz.

- Parece que va a nevar toda la noche… me alegra que hayas decidido quedarte, Lisa. A decir verdad, no quiero estar solo esta noche y—tú eres la mejor compañía que podría tener.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Tal vez sea desobediente Lisa, pero no soy un mentiroso. – Rick le contestó con una sinceridad que hizo que ella se estremeciera.

- Esta ha sido la mejor nochebuena de mi vida, Rick… gracias.

- La mía también...

Lisa miró a Rick al rostro y el le regaló una sonrisa cálida y llena de gratitud. Sus manos, que todavía estaban en los brazos de Lisa, la atrajeron hacia él y la abrazó por detrás en un gesto que más que romántico era protector. Lisa se relajó en sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

- Una vez me dijiste, - él siguió hablando. – que los soldados no teníamos la vida asegurada y que vivir el presente tanto como podamos es lo único que podemos hacer… sólo eso. Esas palabras se quedaron bien grabadas en mi mente, Lisa… y te agradezco porque eres tú la que día a día haces que mi presente sea algo digno de ser vivido.

Lisa sonrió nostálgicamente… recordaba bien cuando le había dicho aquellas palabras al entonces teniente Hunter. Fue aquel día de la premier de la película de Minmai, cuando ambos habían quedado atrapados mientras la nave había sido transformada para la batalla. Aquel día había sido muy significativo para ambos, era como si el destino se hubiera empeñado en unirlos a pesar de que las circunstancias querían mantenerlos separados.

- Entonces, comandante Hayes… ¿Todavía vamos a ver esa película?

- Por supuesto.

Rick la liberó de su abrazo y ella lo vio dirigirse al reproductor de DVDs y colocar el disco. Lisa fue a instalarse en el sofá, entre las almohadas y frazadas que Rick ya había colocado en él. Él encendió la televisión y control remoto en mano, fue a sentarse al lado de Lisa. Ella le ofreció un extremo de la frazada y cuando ambos estuvieron bien acomodados y cobijados, Rick oprimió el botón para que la película comenzara.

En un movimiento que la tomó incluso a ella por sorpresa, Lisa se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Rick. El sonrió y puso su brazo en torno a los hombros de Lisa; ambos se relajaron y la película comenzó. Aquello le traía muchos recuerdos a Lisa, quien había visto tantas veces esa misma película con su padre, acurrucada en el sofá de su casa de la misma manera como ahora estaba con Rick. Su padre le explicaba algunos detalles de la película, de la misma manera cómo ahora ella se encontraba explicándoselos a Rick.

Para cuando la película terminó, Lisa dormitaba recargada en el pecho del comandante Hunter, mientras que él distraídamente subía y bajaba su mano por la espalda de ella. Rick apagó la televisión con el control remoto y miró a Lisa al rostro, iluminado sólo por las lucecitas del árbol de navidad. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era rítmica y profunda. Él sonrió, pensando en lo bien que se sentía tenerla así, tan cerca de él, sentirla tan indefensa en sus brazos y saber que él podía mantenerla segura y protegida.

- Quisiera dormir a tu lado… despertar a tu lado. – Rick pensaba, mientras la mano que tenía libre comenzaba a acariciar el cabello de su comandante. – Quisiera besarte al despertar… Lisa—quisiera que esta noche…

De pronto ella se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos. Había despertado de golpe y la expresión de sorpresa y aturdimiento en su rostro hizo que Rick soltara una risita.

- ¿Se acabó la película? – preguntó adormilada, enderezándose y frotándose los ojos.

- Si… - Rick bostezó. - ¡Estuvo muy buena! Me gustó mucho…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?

- Desde cómo por la mitad, pero no importa… estás cansada. ¿Por qué no vas a la cama y duermes un poco, Lisa?

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son casi las tres de la mañana. – Rick contestó, mirando al reloj que había en la pared. – Ya es muy tarde.

Lisa se puso de pie y le sonrió adormiladamente a Rick. Él sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho; se veía absolutamente adorable así, en esa pijama que le quedaba tan grande y con el cabello despeinado y los ojos que apenas podía mantener abiertos.

- Descansa Lisa… buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Rick. – le respondió suavemente.

Rick la observó mientras caminaba hacia la habitación. Sin poderse contener se puso de pie y fue a alcanzarla, le puso la mano sobre el hombro y cuando ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, él la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Feliz navidad! – le susurró al oído.

- ¡Feliz navidad para ti también, Rick!

Cuando se separaron, él la miró al rostro, le quitó el cabello que le cubría la frente y le plantó un beso lleno de cariño justo en medio de los ojos. Lisa sonrió y sin poder contenerse, su mano acarició el rostro de Rick, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara con un estremecimiento que le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

- Sueña bonito. – ella le dijo.

Cuando Lisa entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, Rick se quedó de pie ante ella por un buen rato. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al tiempo que volvía al sofá y se acomodaba para pasar la noche.

- Fue una noche perfecta. – pensó antes de dormirse. – Creo que sólo una cosa podría haberla hecho aun más perfecta…

Sonrió una pequeña sonrisa traviesa y enseguida comenzó a caer en un sueño profundo. La frazada tenía impregnado el aroma de Lisa y aquello fue suficiente para que Rick se relajara y durmiera tan bien aquella noche como no lo había hecho en días.

-

* * *

-

El día siguiente comenzó cuando Lisa se despertó con el sonido de música navideña que provenía de la sala. Mientras se frotaba los ojos, recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y sonrió. Rick había tenido razón cuando había comprado ese colchón ortopédico, porque su cama era muy cómoda… o tal vez era el hecho de que era la cama de Rick, que olía a él, que se sentía como él, ella no lo sabía, pero había dormido muy bien aquella noche.

Se puso de pie y trató de acomodarse un poco el cabello. Miró a la ventana y vio que todo estaba cubierto de nieve. Eran las diez de la mañana pero parecía que fuera mucho más temprano. Lisa salió de la habitación y se encontró con Rick, quien tarareaba los villancicos mientras se movía por la cocina, ocupado en preparar el desayuno. Lisa se recargó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió mientras lo miraba trabajar. El comandante todavía traía el pantalón de la pijama, pero se había puesto una camiseta blanca de mangas rojas con el escudo de la RDF en el pecho.

- ¡Lisa! – la saludó cuando se percató de su presencia. - ¡Buenos días¿Descansaste bien?

- Si… - ella volvió a tallarse los ojos. – Muy bien, gracias… ¿Y tú?

- Jamás había dormido mejor… ven, siéntate… te levantaste justo a tiempo, porque el desayuno está listo.

Lisa tomó asiento y Rick le sirvió su taza de café latte; ella le dio un sorbo y sonrió, sabiendo que él sabía exactamente cómo tomaba su café por la mañana y sabía prepararlo de la manera que a ella le gustaba. Rick puso su taza de café negro bien cargado en su lugar y fue a traer los hot cakes que había estado preparando con tanto cuidado.

- Tengo miel de maple, mermelada de arándano, mermelada de fresa… ¿Qué se te antoja?

- La de maple está bien.

- Bien… aquí hay algo de fruta picada… y jugo.

- Todo se ve delicioso Rick, gracias.

Rick tomó su lugar frente a ella y comenzaron a hablar de mil cosas diferentes, desde el clima, hasta la manera en cómo habían celebrado la navidad cuando eran niños; de ahí la conversación se dirigió a todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior y eso en eso se les fue el resto del desayuno. Los dos se reían y bromeaban con todas las cosas que habían sucedido. Seguían comentando sus dos partidas de ajedrez, e incluso Lisa tuvo que utilizar algunos pedazos de fruta para explicarle a Rick algunos movimientos. Luego hablaron un poco sobre la película que habían visto… bueno, que Rick había visto, porque ella se había quedado dormida a la mitad.

Estuvieron en la cocina hasta casi el medio día, hora en la que decidieron comenzar a prepararse para ir a la comida a casa de los Sterling. Lisa consideró la idea de ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, pero Rick la convenció de que con la ropa que traía el día anterior se veía muy bien y que le gustaría que le enseñara su nuevo suéter a Miriya. Lisa accedió, pues después de todo le gustaba mucho la ropa que había usado la noche anterior.

Mientras ella fue a tomar una ducha, Rick arregló la casa. El decidió que también usaría el suéter azul de la noche anterior… y se pondría su nueva gabardina. Quería ver la cara de Max cuando supiera que aquello había sido uno de los regalos que Lisa le había dado… y quizás hasta se llevara el modelo del VT-YF4. Quería presumírselo a Max, estaba seguro que Miriya no le había dado regalos tan buenos como esos. Rick se rió, dándose cuenta de que literalmente se estaba comportando como un niño con juguete nuevo en la mañana de navidad.

- Es gracioso, -pensó. – Pareciera que Lisa y yo—es decir, cuando veo a Max y Miriya inmediatamente pienso en—no, pero no puede ser. – sonrió con cierta tristeza. – Lisa merece algo mejor que esto… algo mejor que yo.

Lisa salió del baño y le dijo que podía utilizarlo, aprovechando que aun estaba calientito por el vapor. Rick sonrió, dándose cuenta una vez más de lo mucho que ella se preocupaba por él, incluso en los detalles más pequeños, como el dejarle el baño caliente para que no se fuera a enfriar mientras se duchaba.

Rick entró a tomar su ducha y Lisa se sorprendió al encontrar sobre la cama un sobre color verde con su nombre escrito con la letra de Rick. Sonrió y lo abrió; era una tarjeta de navidad. Tenía un paisaje rural cubierto de nieve, que le recordó a Lisa el paisaje de su casa familiar en esa época del año. En el interior de la tarjeta decía:

"_En esta Navidad y para siempre estaré siempre a tu lado, aunque no me necesites, sabes que cuentas con mi amistad incondicional hoy y siempre. Necesito verte feliz, porque te mereces toda la felicidad de este mundo, simplemente por ser tú. Estoy aquí para apoyarte en tus sueños, desearte tus éxitos, compartir tus alegrías y ser tu compañía en los momentos de tristeza. Amiga mía, yo estoy aquí. ¡Feliz Navidad!"_

Y debajo de ese texto impreso, simplemente la firma de Rick Hunter, acompañada de una carita feliz y la fecha de ese día. Lisa sonrió con alegría y puso aquella tarjeta en su bolso. Siguió vistiéndose, impaciente por llegar a casa de los Sterling, pero aun más impaciente por pasar todo el día al lado de Rick.

Antes de salir de la casa ambos comandantes tuvieron una discusión sobre la gabardina de Rick. Ella le decía que aquella sólo era para usarse con el uniforme, pero a Rick no le importaba, la iba a usar ese día y punto final. Lisa lo acusó de parecer un niño chiquito, como frecuentemente lo hacía, pero terminó riendo cuando Rick le contó que cuando era niño hubo un tiempo en que decidió que quería usar sus botas amarillas impermeables todos los días y durante dos semanas no se las quitó ni para dormir.

- ¡Ni siquiera mi mamá podía conmigo cuando me ponía terco, comandante! Y ella tenía mucho más autoridad y rango sobre mí que usted… ella podía darme un par de golpes si quería.

- En primer lugar comandante Hunter, sigo compadeciendo a su pobre madre… en segundo lugar, dudo mucho que esa santa mujer le haya puesto un dedo encima, y si alguna vez lo hizo, bien merecido se lo tenía… y en tercer lugar¿Qué le hace pensar que yo no puedo propinarle un par de golpes bien dados si me da la gana?

- ¡Comandante, eso es abuso de autoridad! En este mismo momento podría reportarla al cuartel, porque le advierto que esta conversación está siendo grabada.

Lisa se acercó a él y le dio un golpe en el estómago, sacándole el aire. Rick se dobló sobre sí mismo… el golpe no había sido tan fuerte, pero a él le gustaba ser dramático.

- Entonces hágalo. – Lisa habló con dignidad, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Rick comenzó a reír y Lisa lo miró sobre su hombro, sin poder contener su propia risa.

- Supongo que no es buen momento para informarle que también me voy a llevar el VT-YF4 conmigo.

- ¿De qué me sorprendo? Está bien comandante, seguramente va a disfrutar mucho de su tiempo en la caja de arena con el niño Max.

Rick se detuvo, imaginándose a él y a Max como dos niños pequeños jugando con avioncitos en la caja de arena y no pudo evitar el reír. Era una imagen demasiado vívida en su mente. Lisa pareció leerle sus pensamientos, porque comenzó a reír también. Rick se apresuró a tomar el abrigo gris-azulado de Lisa, que descansaba en el respaldó de una de las sillas y caballerosamente le ayudó a ponérselo.

- ¿Llevamos todos los regalos? – Lisa le preguntó.

- Si, aquí están en la bolsa. – Rick le mostró la bolsa de plástico que traía en la mano. – Después de la comida con los Sterling podemos venir a recoger tus cosas, Lisa… si quieres.

- Me parece muy bien.

- ¿No te vas a llevar tu pingüino? Para que se lo enseñes a Miriya…

Lisa miró a Rick y sonrió, pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una risa divertida. No se imaginaba a ella misma caminando por la calle con un pingüino de peluche tamaño familiar y mucho menos se imaginaba a Miriya y ella compartiendo una conversación sobre ese pingüino. Rick se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que el cerebro de los hombres y el de las mujeres parecía tener un cableado diferente.

- De acuerdo, vámonos…

Salieron de la casa y el aire frío les alborotó el cabello. Rick cerró la puerta y le ofreció galantemente el brazo a Lisa. Ella le sonrió, lo tomó del brazo y así caminaron la poca distancia que separaba la casa de Rick de la de los Sterling.

-

* * *

-

Aquella comida fue la mejor manera de cerrar con broche de oro aquella experiencia navideña. Los cuatro amigos tenían mucho que compartir, pero sobre todo aquel día compartían una misma experiencia…

Sin importar que Lisa fuera la hija de un almirante, que Miriya fuera una Zentraedi, que Rick fuera un piloto acrobático de un circo aéreo o que Max fuera un huérfano que se unió a la RDF por insistencia de su amigo Ben Dixon, aquellas cuatro personas tenían algo en común: esa era la primera navidad que en realidad disfrutaban en mucho tiempo.

Para Miriya la experiencia era completamente nueva, pues era su primera navidad, pero para Lisa, Max y Rick aquella navidad, aunque no era la primera que vivían, parecía que lo fuera. Todo era nuevo y diferente para ellos. Habían pasado muchos años, más de los que ellos mismos recordaban, desde la ultima vez que habían estado reunidos en esa fecha tan especial con la gente que querían, con sus amigos… con la gente a la que amaban.

Max comprobó que sus habilidades culinarias estaban mejorando, pues la comida no podía haber sido más deliciosa ni abundante. Las bromas y las historias divertidas condimentaron aquella comida y después vino el intercambio de regalos.

Miriya fue la que más pareció disfrutar de aquello. A pesar de que no todos los regalos eran para ella, se emocionaba con cada uno de ellos. Todos estuvieron muy contentos con lo que recibieron, y la Zentraedi estaba particularmente conmovida de que Rick y Lisa hubieran incluso comprado algunas cosas para el bebé.

Rick se sonrojó cuando recordó que la vendedora de la tienda de artículos para bebé le había preguntado que para cuando nacía el pequeño e incluso había hecho algún comentario sobre lo hermoso que el bebé sería, teniendo unos padres tan atractivos como Lisa y él. Rick no le había comentado nada de eso a Lisa… lo que él no sabía era que a ella le habían preguntado exactamente lo mismo… e incluso si prefería un niño o una niña y que si quería que el bebé heredara sus ojos verdes o los ojos azules de su esposo.

Max y Miriya compartían miradas de complicidad cada vez que observaban lo cercanos que Lisa y Rick parecían estar aquel día. La manera en como Rick la miraba a los ojos, su sonrisa cada vez que ella hablaba, el hecho de que no parecía perderla de vista e incluso que, cuando estaban sentados en el sofá, Rick se mantenía cerca de ella y extendía su brazo en el respaldo, como tratando de cobijarla.

Las actitudes de Lisa eran muy obvias también. En más de una ocasión Max la observó mientras ella, pensando que nadie la veía, contemplaba extasiada a Rick, de la cabeza a los pies, con una mirada de mujer enamorada que era más que evidente… para todos, excepto para el objeto de sus afectos.

- Lisa pasó la noche en casa de Rick. – Miriya le anunció a Max cuando ambos se encontraron en la cocina.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes¿Ella te lo dijo? – Max sonrió, emocionado de que por fin algo hubiera sucedido entre ellos.

- No, no me lo dijo, pero es más que obvio… cenaron juntos, vieron una película, intercambiaron obsequios… para la media noche la tormenta estaba arreciando, Rick jamás la hubiera enviado a casa con ese clima.

- Tienes razón.

Max miró a sus amigos, quienes estaban sentados en la sala, conversando animadamente entre ellos. Miriya le hizo la observación de lo cercanos que estaban el uno del otro.

- Su espacio personal ya desapareció entre ellos. – La Zentraedi le señaló. – Mira la manera en que Lisa le arregla la ropa a Rick… y cómo él le alcanza su taza de té… para alguien que viene de una sociedad en la que hombres y mujeres no se mezclan entre sí, estos son signos demasiado evidentes.

- ¿Crees que algo haya pasado entre ellos anoche, Mir? Es decir, algo más… íntimo.

- No… no lo creo. Ninguno de los dos tiene _la sonrisa tonta _en los labios, tú sabes, la que no te puedes quitar cuando _ese tipo_ de cosas pasan.

- Si, tienes razón. – Max se rió divertido al escuchar los razonamientos de su esposa. - ¡Pero ya se están tardando!

- Max, te juro que si siguen con esto, voy a llegar a un punto en el que yo misma los voy a obligar a estar juntos, por la fuerza si es necesario. ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente ser honestos con ellos mismos y con el otro?

- Miriya, quien logre responder ese enigma va a ser mi héroe.

Poco más tarde Claudia y el Trío llegaron a unirse a la fiesta. Aquella se prolongó por más tiempo del que cualquiera de ellos hubiera planeado. Ya en la noche, mientras las mujeres conversaban amenamente en la sala, Rick y Max se habían retirado a la cocina.

Rick le enseñó a Max su modelo de VT-YF4 y ambos se enfrascaron en lo que era uno de sus temas de conversación favoritos: los aspectos técnicos de las naves Robotech. Mientras ellos discutían de las diferencias y características de las diferentes naves VT-VF y recordaban cuantas de ellas habían volado y en qué condiciones, Lisa no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al piloto.

Las chicas estaban conversando sobre los planes que tenían para el Año Nuevo y de ahí habían pasado a hablar sobre el embarazo de Miriya y el tema de los bebés salió a flote. Este tema irremediablemente venía acompañado del tema de los galanes en turno, que era el favorito del trío. Claudia notó lo distraída que Lisa estaba y sonrió al percatarse de la causa de que la comandante Hayes estuviera en las nubes.

- ¿Qué tal la Nochebuena, cariño?

- ¿Eh? – Lisa pareció despertar de un sueño. – Fue genial, Claudia… la mejor de mi vida. ¿Cómo estuvo su fiesta?

- Estuvo bien, pero supongo que no tan bien como tu fiesta privada… ¿Qué tal se portó tu piloto?

Lisa sonrió soñadoramente y Claudia sintió que esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba, pero aun así decidió abundar en el tema.

- ¿Así de bien?

- Fue maravilloso… fue una noche que no voy a olvidar.

- ¿Acaso ustedes—?

- ¿Qué? – Lisa se sonrojó. - ¡No Claudia! Claro que no…

- Entonces no fue una _noche tan buena_, después de todo. – Claudia bromeó. - ¿Por qué te sonrojas, Lisa? No me digas que no te hubiera gustado.

- Yo—es que…

- No se hasta cuando van a seguir jugando este juego de las escondidas mezclado con el gato y el ratón. Sólo espero que no se cansen de jugarlo antes de que lleguen al final…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Lisa, se que tu y Rick se han acercado mucho… y es fantástico y estoy feliz por ti. Pero en este punto de su relación ambos son vulnerables porque están tan cercanos que cualquier cosa que el otro haga o diga tiene efectos… y si no definen pronto su situación, esta puede ser un arma de dos filos. Al estar así de cerca el fuego es más certero… y las heridas más profundas. Solo recuerda lo que te digo, y sabes que te lo digo porque te quiero… definan su situación. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

Claudia se puso de pie y se alejó de ahí, para servirse un poco más de refresco. Lisa se quedó sentada en el sofá, mirando a Rick quien obviamente estaba pasando un rato bastante agradable con Max, pues ambos conversaban animadamente y reían felices.

- En estos momentos somos amigos. – Lisa pensó. - ¿Qué situación habría que definir? Creo que ambos sabemos en donde estamos parados… yo se bien que él ama a Minmai… y que por ahora a lo más que puedo aspirar es a lo que tengo… su amistad.

Claudia observaba a su amiga y su mirada iba de ella al piloto y de regreso a Lisa. Era más que evidente el fuego que había entre ellos, aunque ellos prefirieran ignorarlo. Cualquiera que los viera juntos podía percatarse de aquello.

_- Él te ama, Lisa… sólo que no sabe como acercarse a ti, cómo decírtelo. Seguramente tiene miedo de echar las cosas a perder. Tu le estás mandando muchas señales confusas… es obvio que lo amas, pero también tratas de mantener tus sentimientos bajo control… y si ustedes no arreglan esta situación, Minmai podría volver a aparecer en la vida de tu piloto y sería fatal, porque en este momento tú lo tienes con el corazón totalmente expuesto… si ella volviera a él, se sentiría confundido, podría correr tras de ella pensando que su amor pertenece a ella… y tú saldrías lastimada pero él también, a la larga comprendería su error… ¡Todo es tan complicado¿Por qué no pueden tener el mismo valor entre ustedes que el que tienen en las batallas? Roy… tienes que ayudarme. Esta es una misión que no puedo llevar a cabo yo sola. Estamos hablando de la comandante más inflexible y enérgica y del piloto más rebelde y cabeza dura de la RDF… necesito artillería pesada, mi vida… tú que estás allá arriba, ayúdame por favor._

_-_

* * *

-

El resto del día pasó sin contratiempos. Todos tenían que reportarse en la base temprano a la mañana siguiente, por lo que decidieron retirarse temprano. Después de las acostumbradas felicitaciones de rigor y después de comprometer a Lisa y Rick de que asistirían a la cena de Año Nuevo que el Trío estaba organizando, los dos comandantes se retiraron.

Caminaron lentamente hasta la casa de Rick, en donde Lisa recogió sus cosas y luego Rick la acompañó a su casa. Ahí todavía se dieron el tiempo para conversar un poco sobre una taza de chocolate caliente.

Cuando Rick se retiró esa noche, se despidieron con un cálido abrazo navideño y él quedó de pasar por ella en la mañana para ir a trabajar. Aquella noche Lisa durmió abrazada a su pingüino de peluche, mientras que Rick durmió abrazado a su almohada, la que aun estaba impregnada con el aroma de la comandante Hayes.

A la mañana siguiente, Rick se levantó temprano, desayunó mientras escuchaba las noticias en la televisión y finalmente se puso su gabardina antes de salir de su casa. Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, escuchó que alguien lo saludaba. Era uno de los mensajeros del SDF 1, quien se bajó de un pequeño carrito parecido a los que se usaban en los campos de golf, y le entregó un paquete a Rick.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Lo dejaron para usted en la mensajería de la base ayer, comandante. A partir de hoy comienza a funcionar el correo militar, así que se lo entrego. ¡Que tenga buen día, señor!

Rick le dio las gracias y mientras el mensajero se alejaba, Rick observó aquel paquete. Tenía su nombre escrito en una cara y en la otra un sello comercial.

- No puede ser, apenas me mude a mi casa y ya estoy recibiendo basura por correo. ¿Cómo consiguen estas gentes los nombres y direcciones de las personas?

Rick abrió el sobre y se sorprendió cuando en su interior encontró una copia del CD navideño de Minmai.

- Pero… ¿Qué es esto?

Dentro del sobre también había un póster promocional de Minmai en un abrigo rojo, mientras copos de nieve caían a su alrededor. Rick notó que el CD incluso estaba autografiado. Había una carta dentro del sobre y él se apresuró a sacarla para leerla, pero su decepción fue grande cuando vio que estaba membretada por la compañía disquera de Minmai y que de hecho era un formato en el que se explicaba que aquel era un paquete promocional del nuevo material de la Señorita Macross.

- Supongo que este fue su regalo de navidad. – Rick suspiró con tristeza mientras ponía todo de vuelta en el sobre amarillo. – Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia… ¿Para qué? Supongo que estaba demasiado ocupada siendo el centro del universo… y cuando tienes un departamento de relaciones públicas para que se encargue de enviarle un paquete promocional a quien tú quieras… ¡Qué más da!

Rick puso el paquete dentro del buzón y sin mucho ánimo comenzó a caminar hacia casa de Lisa. Recordó todos los regalos que la comandante Hayes le había dado… y no era el hecho de los regalos materiales, sino el significado de ellos, el tiempo que ella había dedicado a buscarlos para él, a envolverlos para él… mientras que él podía imaginarse a Minmai, en el tiempo que le quedó libre entre su cita con el estilista y el maquillista, hablando con su publicista para pedirle que le enviara algo.

- Al menos se acordó de mí. – Rick pensó. – Minmai…

Cuando el comandante Hunter llegó a casa de Lisa y ella salió a su encuentro, como si lo estuviera esperando detrás de la puerta, él no pudo menos que sonreír y olvidarse de aquel incidente tan poco agradable. Sin embargo Lisa sintió que algo no estaba bien.

- Rick… ¿Qué te pasa¿Te sientes bien?

- Muy bien Lisa…

- ¿Seguro? No quisiera que te estuvieras enfermando.

Lisa le puso el dorso de su mano en la frente a Rick y el sonrió, sintiendo aquel calorcito tan particular que sólo Lisa podía provocarle, inundándole el pecho. Ella se preocupaba por él… ella sinceramente se preocupaba por él.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. – Ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la base del teleférico que los llevaba al SDF 1. – Hey¿quieres que almorcemos juntos hoy?

- Me parece excelente… ¿A qué hora crees que regreses de tu patrullaje¿Revisaste los informes preliminares que te enviaron anoche por correo electrónico?

- Si… yo creo que como a las 1500 horas… es que—

Y así siguieron hablando mientras se alejaban de la colonia militar. Cualquier persona que los viera caminar por la calle creería, sin duda alguna, que eran una pareja… una pareja feliz y muy atractiva. Una pareja que compartía una historia, que compartía intereses y aficiones… dos personas que habían llegado a conocerse tan bien que muchas veces las palabras eran innecesarias entre ellos… dos personas que se tenían tanta confianza que en navidad habían incluso intercambiado las llaves de sus respectivas casas… dos personas que se amaban tanto que el sentimiento los asustaba…

… y el miedo a pronunciar esas dos palabras que hubieran significado la diferencia total en su historia, hacía que ellos se obligaran a sí mismos a estar separados, a pesar de que el universo completo conspiraba para que estuvieran juntos. - - -

* * *

**NOTAS AL CAPITULO:**

· Los cumpleaños de Lisa y Rick que aparecen en este capítulo fueron tomados de los perfiles de los personajes que aparecen en las notas de producción de la serie Macross.

· Algunos de los regalos de navidad son cosas que de hecho aparecen en la serie de televisión: la imagen enmarcada de un avión que Rick tiene al lado de su televisión, el delantal con el perrito y las iniciales de su nombre en japonés (H.I), la gabardina militar, todos estos artículos aparecen en el episodio #35 _"Season's Greetings_". El pingüino que Rick le regala a Lisa puede ser visto en el capítulo #28 de la serie "_Reconstruction Blues_", en una toma general de la habitación de Lisa Hayes. El modelo del avión VT-FY4 es con el que Rick está jugando en el capítulo final de la serie (y que posteriormente estará volando en _Macross Flashback 2012_).

· Con este capítulo quise explicarme un poco la tristeza y la frustración de Lisa en la siguiente navidad. El hecho de tener recuerdos tan memorables de la navidad anterior debió de hacer las cosas un poco más difíciles para ella en el capítulo #35 de la serie, e incluso para Rick… porque la cena que Minmai preparó para él en esa ocasión no podía compararse con la que Lisa y él habían compartido el año anterior. ;)

* * *


	13. Capítulo 13

**LAMENTACIÓN DE OTOÑO**

**por Evi**

**o O o**

* * *

-

**CAPITULO XIII**

**-**

El día de trabajo había sido largo y pesado pero la noche había caído sobre Nueva Macross y la mayoría del personal del SDF1 se había retirado a sus hogares. En el Centro de Control de Comando las luces y los monitores se habían ido apagando poco a poco, hasta que solamente quedaban en aquel lugar las oficiales Sammy Porter y Kim Young.

Sammie estaba terminando sus reportes del día y Kim se encontraba enviando algunos diagnósticos de ultima hora que le habían sido solicitados por el departamento de ingeniería.

- ¿Vamos a salir a algún lado esta noche? – Sammie le preguntó a Kim después de que había cerrado su sesión en la computadora. - ¡Estoy exhausta! Realmente quisiera divertirme un poco.

- Si, igual yo. Hay que esperar a Vanessa y ya haremos planes.

- ¿Y dónde está ella? No la vi en toda la tarde.

- Fue con la comandante Hayes a una reunión con Gloval… no creo que tarde mucho.

Casi como si la hubieran invocado, la puerta de la sala inferior del puesto de control se abrió y Vanessa entró, arrojó una carpeta sobre la consola y se dejó caer en uno de los asientos vacíos.

- ¡No se cómo Lisa soporta estas jornadas! Tuvimos una reunión de tres horas… tuve que pellizcarme para no quedarme dormida y la comandante Hayes en estos momentos está entrando a otra reunión… no creo que esté libre antes de la media noche.

- Pero su turno comienza a las 0600 hrs. por la mañana. – Kim comentó. ¿Cómo le hace?

- Vanessa, Kim y yo estábamos planeando hacer algo divertido esta noche… tal vez ir a bailar o a un bar karaoke o algo… ¿Qué te parece?

- A mi me parece genial… ¿Ya terminaron su trabajo?

- Solo estoy esperando que se terminen de transmitir estos archivos. – Kim le informó. – Denme cinco minutos y estaré lista.

- Bien, entonces mientras podemos revisar esto.

Vanessa sacó de su carpeta un CD y lo agitó frente a sus amigas, al tiempo que les guiñaba el ojo.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Me topé con Max en el pasillo, parece que finalmente nuestras amenazas surtieron efecto, porque me entregó el disco que le habíamos estado pidiendo desde el día de la cena de año nuevo.

- ¿El disco con las fotos?

- Sip, ese mismo.

Kim se apresuró a arrebatarle el disco a Vanessa e introducirlo en su computadora. Sammie también vino a mirar sobre los hombros de Kim. El Trío había organizado una cena de año nuevo que había resultado ser todo un éxito… la comida había sido buena, la música excelente y además se las habían ingeniado para tener una buena selección de los pilotos más atractivos de la RDF esa noche en la fiesta. Sin embargo, tal vez el logro más grande era que habían hecho que la Comandante Hayes y el teniente comandante Hunter asistieran a una fiesta de oficiales… era la primera vez para ambos y eso había sido todo un acontecimiento.

Max había sido el fotógrafo oficial de la fiesta, pues quería estrenar su nueva cámara digital, un regalo que Miriya le había dado en la navidad. Durante semanas el Trío había estado detrás de Max, pidiéndole una copia de las fotos de esa noche… y esas fotos eran el contenido del CD que tanta emoción les había causado.

- ¡Espero que esa foto que me tomó con el teniente Carver haya salido bien! – Sammy exclamó, juntando sus manos sobre el pecho y suspirando. - ¡Voy a imprimir una copia de esa fotografía!

- Y de la que te tomaste con el capitán Rusell, con el sargento Ward, con el teniente Klein, con el comandante Reiter… - Kim comenzó a contar con sus dedos.

- ¡Deja de criticarme, Kim! – Sammy le sacó la lengua, mientras Vanessa se reía divertida. – Yo sólo estaba tratando de ser sociable.

- ¡Ahora se dice así!

Sammy iba a darle un golpe a Kim, pero se detuvo cuando la primera fotografía apareció en la pantalla. Era una foto general del salón y las tres amigas comenzaron a comentar lo bien que había quedado la decoración y lo mucho que todo el mundo parecía haberse divertido.

Después vinieron algunas fotos de Miriya en todas sus poses, una foto bastante buena del Trío, luciendo como _"si fueran artistas de cine"_, según sus propias palabras y una foto de Claudia, mostrando un plato con una selección de bocadillos, los cuales estaba a punto de devorar. Después de varias fotos paparazzi de muchos de los pilotos presentes en la fiesta (que habían sido tomadas por Sammy cuando en un descuido le había robado la cámara a Max), venía una fotografía de Lisa y Rick.

Cuando aquella apareció en la pantalla, un tierno y sonoro _"¡Ahhhh!" _escapó de las gargantas de las tres amigas. Y no era para menos, pues la fotografía era bastante significativa. Max la había tomado desde la distancia, usando el zoom y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, por lo que era bastante natural. Lisa y Rick estaban conversando en su mesa. Ella se reía espontáneamente mientras Rick, con una sonrisa en el rostro, parecía no poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

- ¡Se ven tan bien juntos¿No les parece? – Kim comentó.

- Cualquiera diría que son una pareja… de hecho hacen una pareja bastante atractiva… ¡Si tan sólo no discutieran tanto! – Sammy suspiró.

- Pues cuando están fuera de servicio no parecen discutir tanto. – Vanessa señaló. – Esa noche en la fiesta realmente disfrutaron la compañía el uno del otro… ¿Acaso fui la única que notó que en toda la noche no socializaron con nadie? Se la pasaron juntos durante toda la fiesta.

- Eso es cierto. – Kim asintió. – Incluso cuando el baile comenzó… aun me preguntó porqué no quisieron salir a bailar… ¿Acaso no les gustará? Yo intenté sacar al comandante Hunter, pero inventó mil excusas para negarse… al final fue Lisa quien me pidió que ya no lo torturara, me dijo que ese era su trabajo. – Kim soltó una risita. – Creo que a la comandante le divirtió bastante aquello.

- ¡Me preguntó que se sentirá bailar con el comandante Hunter! – Sammy sonrió soñadoramente.

- Creo que fue el único hombre con el que no bailaste esa noche, Sammy. – Kim le cerró el ojo.

- ¡Pues discúlpame por tratar de divertirme!

- Por lo menos Max tuvo más suerte que tú, Kim. – Vanessa comentó. – Él si pudo obligar a la comandante Hayes a bailar con él… una canción, pero algo es algo…

- ¿Y no vieron la cara del comandante Hunter mientras Max bailaba con ella? – Kim habló. – Yo estaba segura de que de un momento a otro se pondría de pie e iría a quitar a Max de por medio para él continuar bailando con Lisa… podría jurar que incluso se puso de pie para hacerlo… ¿Ustedes creen que al comandante le guste Lisa?

- Es difícil saber lo que un hombre piensa. – Vanessa respondió. – Pero si parece estar muy interesado en ella.

- Yo creo que sólo son amigos. – Sammy opinó. – No puedes pasar tanto tiempo con una persona que te gusta y a la que quieres sin revelarle tus sentimientos… y la comandante Hayes y el comandante Hunter ya han estado juntos por mucho tiempo.

- Eso es cierto. – Kim asintió. – Pero… ¿Acaso el comandante Hunter no tenía un romance con Minmai¿Alguien sabe que sucedió con eso?

- Pues a cómo están las cosas con la señorita Macross, sinceramente no creo que ella esté muy interesada en un piloto como el comandante… sobre todo teniendo a un hombre como Lynn Kyle a su lado. – Vanessa habló. – Y no es que el comandante sea mal parecido ni nada… pero es cuestión de status, supongo.

- Si… pero es demasiado obvio que Lisa si siente algo por el comandante… la conocemos desde ya hace muchos años y jamás la habíamos visto así… sobre todo como se comportó en esa fiesta… ¿No notaron que en toda la noche ellos no discutieron y que ella era todo dulzura con él? Esa es una Lisa Hayes que uno no ve todos los días.

- ¡Sólo quisiera que el comandante supiera apreciarla! – Sammy hizo un mohín. – Ella es una mujer increíble… no creo que el comandante encontrara un mejor partido en toda la RDF.

- No es cuestión de conveniencia, Sammy… es cuestión de amor. – Kim la reconvino.

- ¡Pero es que para mi es obvio que a él le gusta ella tanto como a ella le gusta él!

- Claro, de que le gusta, le gusta… solo hay que verle esa mirada. – Vanessa señaló a otra fotografía en donde Rick observaba a Lisa mientras ella hablaba animadamente con Claudia. – Sin embargo una cosa es la atracción física y otra muy diferente es el amor.

- ¡Pero si el comandante se diera tiempo para analizar las cosas se daría cuenta de que Lisa lo ama! Sería un hombre demasiado insensible si rechazara o no correspondiera esos sentimientos…creo que es obvio para todos los que los vemos juntos. – Sammy replicó.

Pasaron otra serie de fotografías y finalmente llegaron a otra que Max había tomado sin ser visto. En ella Rick se inclinaba sobre Lisa mientras ella le susurraba algo al oído. Por la expresión en el rostro del comandante Hunter, aquello era algo divertido, pues la sonrisa que tenía en los labios y la mirada en sus ojos hacían que su rostro brillara radiantemente.

- Miren esta fotografía y díganme si en realidad no piensan que hay algo entre ellos…

- Tal vez lo hay, y lo están ocultando. – Sammy se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativamente.

- ¿Conocen a Lucy, la hija del capitán Hicks? Bueno, ella está trabajando después de la escuela en el supermercado de la colonia militar… ella me dijo que todos los viernes en la noche la comandante Hayes y el comandante Hunter van juntos a comprar su despensa… me preguntó si estaban casados o si vivían juntos, porque ella los ve muy seguido en la casa del comandante Hunter…

- Si, es cierto… - Vanessa asintió. – A mi me ha tocado ver salir al comandante de la casa de la comandante Hayes ya tarde en la noche…

- ¿Y qué hacías tú tarde en la noche por la casa de Lisa, Vanessa? – Kim y Sammy comenzaron a burlarse de ella.

- ¡Tenía una cita!

El relato de la cita de Vanessa pareció apartar su atención del tema de la telenovela Hunter-Hayes. Mientras seguían pasando las fotos y observándolas distraídamente, Vanessa les relataba de los pormenores de su cita. Finalmente se detuvieron otra foto de Lisa y Rick que Max les había tomado deliberadamente. Ambos posaban para la cámara y Rick había colocado su brazo casualmente alrededor de los hombros de Lisa. Era una fotografía excelente que no sólo capturaba el cariño que parecía existir entre ambos oficiales, sino también los hacía verse como la pareja tan atractiva que en realidad eran.

- El comandante Hunter es bastante guapo. – Kim comentó. – Aunque no creo que sea solamente por eso que Lisa se enamoró de él.

- ¡Es valiente, atrevido y muy varonil! – Sammy sonrió. – A pesar de que sea un degenerado a quien le gusta visitar las tiendas de ropa interior femenina.

Las tres amigas se rieron por un momento, recordando aquel incidente. Después fue Vanessa la que habló:

- Pues Lisa no está nada mal… véanla en esa fotografía y con esa sonrisa… su rostro es perfecto y sus ojos son hermosos… ¡No puedo creer que el comandante Hunter no se de cuenta de la clase de mujer que tiene a su lado!

- Los hombres son unos cabezas duras. – Kim suspiró, al tiempo que cerraba la fotografía y sacaba el disco de la computadora. – La única manera de que el comandante dejara su obsesión por Minmai y notara que es Lisa a quien realmente ama sería que ella se alejara de él… los hombres son así, nunca valoran lo que tienen sino hasta que lo ven perdido.

- Cierto. – Sammy y Vanessa apoyaron las palabras de su amiga.

- Bien, transferencia completada… ¡Vámonos de aquí! La noche es joven y tenemos que divertirnos.

Las tres amigas salieron del Control de Comando comentando los pormenores del día y haciendo planes para su escapada de esa noche. La relación entre Lisa y Rick comenzaba a ser uno de los temas de conversación favoritos de todos en la base… el fuego que había entre ellos era obvio para todo el mundo, excepto para ellos mismos.

-

* * *

-

Los días se iban como agua para todos en el SDF1. El trabajo cada vez se hacía más pesado y demandaba de más tiempo y dedicación. Había todo un planeta que reconstruir y una civilización que levantar de las cenizas. Ahora que la recuperación ecológica estaba dando sus primeros frutos, era hora de comenzar a trabajar. Simultáneamente habían surgido una serie de problemas en varios sectores de los nuevos territorios bajo el nuevo Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

Por un lado estaban los zentraedis, que a pesar de que habían sido recibidos por los humanos y absorbidos por la cultura terrestre, comenzaban a dar signos de hastío. Eran una raza genéticamente adecuada para la guerra y el estar inactivos y en paz comenzaba a causar trastornos en su comportamiento. Por fortuna la mayoría de ellos había elegido vivir en paz, pero esa minoría de _"malcontentos"_, como se les llamaban a los zentraedis rebeldes, estaban causando estragos y caos en lugares en donde apenas se había logrado restablecer el orden.

Era trabajo de los escuadrones Veritech el patrullar esas zonas y mantener a los malcontentos bajo control. Y era el comandante Rick Hunter quien había sido asignado como responsable de tal misión. Aquello era física y mentalmente desgastante para Rick.

Por otro lado estaban los grupos de personas que comenzaban a rebelarse contra el nuevo orden de la Tierra. Esos grupos separatistas que, motivados por movimientos pacifistas y anti-militares, habían comenzado a salir de las zonas resguardadas con el objetivo de fundar sus propias ciudades con gobiernos autónomos, sin percatarse de los peligros que eso representaba para todos.

El Almirante Gloval le había pedido a Lisa, como una tarea especial y específicamente asignada a ella por el almirante, que mantuviera un ojo vigilante sobre esos grupos separatistas. Aquello también había resultado agotador y hasta frustrante para la comandante, quien tenía que lidiar todos los días, de manera diplomática, con personas que lo único que buscaban era la oportunidad para atacar y criticar al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y a los militares.

En las últimas semanas Lisa y Rick no habían tenido muchas oportunidades de estar juntos, a pesar de que trataban de estar en contacto y comunicación constante, ya fuera por el tacnet o por teléfono. Cuando sus horarios se los permitían, siempre procuraban cenar juntos. Ambos conocían las asignaciones y horarios diarios del otro, por lo que ya no era ni siquiera necesario hacer planes. Él esperaba por ella en su casa y ella hacía lo mismo. Incluso muchas veces Lisa había dejado la cena preparada para Rick antes de volver a su casa y viceversa… siempre había algún detalle, algo entre ellos que los hacía recordar que aunque no estuvieran juntos, siempre podían contar el uno con el otro.

Aquella tarde Lisa estaba en la casa de Rick. Según su asignación del día él tenía que haber vuelto de su patrullaje a las 1800 hrs. pero Lisa sabía que habían surgido algunos problemas en una colonia Zentraedi cercana a Ciudad Monumento y que Rick seguramente no volvería sino hasta la noche.

Ella había ido a su casa a revisar que su despensa estuviera surtida, pues ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de ir de compras como generalmente lo hacían los viernes. Había hecho una lista de las cosas que él necesitaba: leche, cereal, frutas, y había ido a comprarlas al supermercado.

Después le había preparado un platillo de espagueti con atún para cenar y se lo había dejado listo en el horno de microondas, con una nota en donde le indicaba que sólo tenía que calentarlo. Sabía que Rick llegaría cansado y sin ganas de preparase nada para comer y ella quería asegurarse de que por lo menos no se fuera a la cama con el estomago vacío.

Mientras Lisa lavaba los trastes, su mirada se posó en el calendario que Rick tenía al lado del refrigerador. Ya había pasado un mes desde aquella cena de año nuevo… había sido una noche muy especial para ella, no tanto como la navidad, pero había tenido lo suyo. Pero había sido la última vez que ella y Rick habían salido juntos. A partir del primer día del año las cosas se habían complicado mucho en la base con sus nuevas asignaciones y sus horarios.

Sin percatarse de ello, su mirada se posó en una fecha sólo dos semanas adelante… el día 14 de febrero. Lisa bajó su mirada, clavándola en la cazuela que estaba lavando y comenzó a pensar en lo que aquello significaba.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ese día? Seguramente todos van a salir… a tener citas… y nosotros… ¿Nosotros qué¿Sería demasiado optimista pensar que Rick me invitará a cenar¿Lo presionaría demasiado si yo lo invitara a cenar a mi casa?

Lisa volvió a mirar el calendario, preguntándose por milésima vez en aquella semana cual era exactamente la relación que ella y Rick tenían en esos momentos. Eran amigos, era cierto… pero ¿Qué clase de amigos¿Qué clase de amiga va por las noches a cocinar para su amigo, a revisar que su ropa esté limpia y su casa ordenada? Lisa sabía que ante los ojos de las personas podría parecer que ellos tenían una relación de pareja… aunque ella sabía que no era así. Después de la navidad y del año nuevo ella había tenido esperanzas… pero las obligaciones profesionales habían enfriado las cosas entre ellos una vez más.

Ambos habían hecho hasta lo imposible por mantener la calidez y cercanía de su amistad, pero había semanas, como aquella por ejemplo, en las que sus turnos de trabajo no coincidían. Rick regresaría de su patrullaje tarde esa noche, pero Lisa tenía que irse a la cama temprano pues su turno comenzaba a las 0600 horas el día siguiente. Y al día siguiente, para el momento en que el Escuadrón Skull estuviera agrupado y listo para despegar, ella estaría en alguna junta… quizás, con un poco de suerte, tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él por el tacnet por un minuto antes de su despegue… y por la noche una llamada por teléfono. Pero había sido difícil mantener la relación a buen ritmo, cuando el trabajo parecía estar asfixiándolos a ambos.

- Una cena de amigos no estaría mal. – Lisa pensó. – No creo que sea nada comprometedora… simplemente dos amigos que se reúnen para ponerse al día en sus asuntos… espero que ese día podamos salir temprano de nuestros turnos.

Lisa se limpió las manos en el delantal, se lo quitó, lo colgó al lado del refrigerador, revisó que todo estuviera en orden y salió de la casa de Rick. Para esas horas estaba agotada y lo único que quería era tomar un baño e irse a dormir.

Apenas Lisa iba entrando a su casa, cuando escuchó el timbre del teléfono sonando insistentemente. Se apresuró a contestar la llamada, con la esperanza de que fuera Rick. Sin embargo no pudo evitar una mueca de frustración y desencanto cuando escuchó la voz del teniente Mitchell.

- Comandante Hayes, lamento molestarla a estas horas, pero el Almirante Gloval acaba de convocar a una junta de staff para mañana a las 1900 horas.

- ¿Junta de staff¿De qué se trata?

- No lo se, pero creo que tiene que ver con el proyecto ecológico del Doctor Lang. Necesito confirmar su asistencia.

- De acuerdo, a las 1900 hrs. Ahí estaré.

Cuando Lisa colgó el teléfono, suspiró profundamente. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era pensar en juntas. Fue a su habitación, se quitó el uniforme y se puso su bata de baño. Pensaba relajarse en el agua tibia y después irse directamente a la cama. El teléfono sonó una vez más mientras ella se dirigía al baño y regresó a contestarlo sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Comandante Hayes…

- Yo diría Chef Hayes… Lisa, acabo de entrar a mi casa y me he encontrado con una cena deliciosa esperando por mí… no tenías que molestarte pero admito que después del día que tuve hoy, esta sorpresa realmente me alegró.

- Te conozco Hunter… y se que te hubieras ido a la cama con una Petite Cola y unas galletas en el estómago.

- Probablemente. – Rick se rió. - ¡Gracias Lisa!

- También te surtí la despensa… ya tienes leche y cereal para el desayuno…

- ¡Eres increíble!

- Si, lo soy. – respondió Lisa con una sonrisita. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu patrullaje?

Del otro lado de la línea el comandante Hunter gruñó y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

- Terrible… los zentraedis rebeldes de la colonia de Ciudad Monumento han estado calentando los ánimos de los pacíficos… tuve que enviar un grupo de resguardo a la ciudad, solo para asegurarme de que todo estaría bien. Ya había dado la orden de volver al cuartel cuando recibimos una llamada del cuadrante 14; en una colonia de ese sector unos zentraedis habían robado algunas armas y estaban amenazando con iniciar fuego si no se les reubicaba en la zona 24 con privilegios de jefes de sector… eso no es competencia nuestra, pero no pudimos establecer contacto con el mando central… pedí que se enviara una misión diplomática el día de mañana… pero al parecer vamos a tener que escoltarlos.

- Debes de estar exhausto.

- Lo estoy… voy a comerme mi cena y luego a dormir… esperaba que mañana pudiéramos vernos… ¿Crees que sea posible?

- Iba a salir de mi turno a las 1800 horas, pero me acaban de notificar de una reunión de staff a las 1900 horas… no creo estar en casa antes de las diez.

- Lisa… ¿por qué nos están haciendo esto?

- ¿Qué cosa, Rick?

- No se… se que como soldado no puedo cuestionar mis ordenes y tu sabes que tal vez me quejo, pero al final trato de cumplir con mi deber… pero últimamente siento que cada vez que algo surge siempre somos tú o yo a quienes envían a resolverlo. ¿Todos los demás oficiales de la RDF tienen sus horarios tan pesados como los nuestros o nosotros tenemos suerte?

- No lo se Rick. – Lisa respondió suavemente, sin querer admitir que ella misma había pensado en eso muchas veces en los últimos días. – Supongo que necesitan gente experimentada… tu sabes bien el déficit de personal que tenemos en la RDF en estos momentos.

- Si, lo se… pero aun así… sólo quisiera que nos dieran un tiempo para descansar… de otra manera van a terminar por reventarnos.

- Si… - La voz de Lisa fue apenas un susurro.

- ¿Te importaría si mañana paso por tu casa en la noche? Aunque sea tarde… se que vas a estar cansada pero… aunque sea solo para saludarte.

- No, no hay problema Rick… ya sabes que esta es tu casa… había algo que quería decirte, - Lisa recordó la cena de San Valentín. – Pero mañana te lo digo en persona¿de acuerdo?

- Claro… entonces descansa comandante… mañana nos vemos. ¡Gracias por la cena!

- De nada… descansa tú también. ¡Y buena cacería mañana!

Ambos colgaron el teléfono. Lisa se dirigió a tomar su baño mientras Rick, en su casa, se dirigía a la cocina a cenar. Lo que Lisa le había preparado estaba sencillamente delicioso. Mientras comía, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en el mes que había transcurrido desde el Año Nuevo.

- Hace mucho que Lisa y yo no salimos a ningún lado. – pensó. – Quizás debería de invitarla… pero con los horarios que tenemos está un poco difícil… y con Miriya incapacitada y Max entrenando a los nuevos reclutas… las cosas no han sido fáciles en lo absoluto.

Rick miró hacia el calendario que tenía en el refrigerador y sonrió levemente, al tiempo que una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

- El día de San Valentín… ¿Por qué no? Tal vez sería una buena ocasión para salir, vestirnos elegantes y pasar un buen momento juntos… ¡La he extrañado tanto! Mañana mismo le voy a proponer la idea. Estoy seguro que le va a agradar… ¡Si tan sólo pudiéramos hacer algo con nuestros horarios ese día! Pero tal vez si ella habla con Claudia…

Rick sonrió satisfecho y una vez más se maravilló de lo deliciosa que estaba su cena. Aun y cuando Lisa no estuviera presente, él la sentía a su alrededor y así había sido en las semanas pasadas. Ella no tenía que estar físicamente presente para que él sintiera su calor y su presencia a su lado. Todo en su casa le hablaba de Lisa, él podía ver su mano amorosa en cada rincón y en cada detalle.

Mientras lavaba su plato no pudo evitar el preguntarse la misma pregunta que tantas veces se había hecho en los últimos días:

- ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mí¿Por qué se interesa tanto en mí, en cómo me fue en el día, en mis planes para el día siguiente¿Realmente le importo tanto?

Rick fue directamente al baño, en donde arrojó toda su ropa al cesto de ropa sucia, se dio una ducha rápida y sin más ceremonias se dejó caer sobre su cama, en donde apenas cerró los ojos cayó en un sueño profundo. Aquella noche sentía que cada gota de energía había sido succionada de su cuerpo.

-

* * *

-

El día siguiente comenzó temprano para ambos oficiales. Rick pasó por casa de Lisa en la mañana, con la remota esperanza de que por alguna razón su turno hubiera sido movido y pudieran irse juntos al trabajo, pero el lugar estaba vacío. Lisa había salido a la base una hora antes. Rick caminó con desgano hasta la estación del teleférico y mientras era transportado al SDF1, junto con media docena más de oficiales, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho a Lisa la noche anterior… a veces sentía que todo el RDF estaba formado sólo por cuatro personas: la comandante Hayes, el teniente comandante Hunter, el teniente Sterling y la sargento Parino-Sterling.

- Entre más entrega uno a este trabajo, más le exigen. – Rick pensó con cierta frustración. – A veces quisiera que simplemente pudiéramos tener una vida normal… pero Lisa tiene razón, no hay muchos oficiales experimentados en estos momentos.

Mientras caminaba hacia su hangar, después de salir del teleférico, Rick se sintió viejo… apenas tenía 21 años, pero sentía que estaba envejeciendo antes de tiempo. Sentía que había vivido demasiado… pero a la vez sentía la angustia de saber que aun le faltaba mucho por vivir y que la vida se estaba pasando sin que él tuviera tiempo para dedicarle a las cosas que eran realmente importantes… más allá de sus obligaciones militares y de su deber estaba su vida personal… y si como soldado era uno de los mejores, como hombre sentía que estaba fallando en todo lo que se podía fallar.

- Quisiera simplemente hacer un alto en el camino y ordenar mi vida y mis prioridades. ¡A veces me siento tan confundido!

Minutos después Rick se encontraba en la cabina de su Skull 1, revisando la asignación del día en su computadora de vuelo, mientras escuchaba la voz de Sammy en el intercomunicador, dando órdenes de despegue.

- ¡Va a ser un largo día! – Rick pensó, mientras se enfilaba a la pista.

- Delta 1 a Líder Skull… cambio…

La voz de Lisa hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del comandante Hunter, sonrisa que se hizo más grande y sincera cuando vio el rostro de Lisa en su pantalla.

- ¡Buenos días Delta 1¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?

- Muy bien Rick… sólo quería desearte un buen día… y que te vaya muy bien con tu misión de escolta.

- Gracias Lisa… no estoy emocionado de pensar que tendremos que estar lidiando con esos zentraedis rebeldes todo el día pero… - Rick se encogió de hombros. – Me da gusto verte…

- A mi también. –contestó ella con sinceridad. – Sammy está a punto de darte pista para tu despegue… entonces nos vemos en la noche¿de acuerdo?

- Ahí estaré, comandante… ¡suerte en todo, Lisa! Y no trabajes demasiado.

- ¡Buen vuelo y buena cacería! – Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa.

La comunicación terminó y ella se recargó pesadamente en su consola. También se sentía exhausta y emocionalmente desgastada.

- ¡Daría cualquier cosa por unas vacaciones! – Lisa pensó, al tiempo que se colocaba su diadema en la cabeza y ajustaba los audífonos y el micrófono. Un día más de trabajo había comenzado.

-

* * *

-

Eran las 1900 horas cuando Lisa entró a la sala de juntas acompañada de Claudia. Ambas mujeres tomaron su lugar en la mesa de consejo y Gloval las saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. La junta comenzó y como se lo habían anticipado a Lisa, el asunto principal de aquella reunión era la evaluación que llevaría a cabo el doctor Lang de algunas de las zonas de recuperación ecológica.

- La revisión de estas zonas es asunto prioritario. – El doctor Lang explicaba, mientras mostraba imágenes en la pantalla. – Hace unos meses encontramos nada más que yermos desiertos… se llevaron a cabo misiones de reforestación y recuperación ecológica en todos los sectores que se muestran en el mapa. Dentro de los viveros y laboratorios del SDF1 se llevó a cabo la misión titánica de producir los elementos necesarios para el soporte de la vida en los diferentes ecosistemas. Hicimos estas zonas naturales protegidas de recuperación ecológica con la simulación de los diferentes ecosistemas terrestres en microcosmos. Es por ello que dichas zonas pueden parecer demasiado alejadas entre sí, necesitábamos la variación del clima, la temperatura, la humedad y otros factores que son determinantes para la vida. Ahora debemos de ir a evaluar los primeros resultados. De ellos depende la recuperación global que iniciaremos si nuestro experimento tuvo éxito.

- Va a ser una misión de 3 semanas. – El Almirante Gloval explicó al consejo. – Para ello se utilizará la nave Sahara 001, que probó ser excelente en este tipo de misiones de reconocimiento. – Gloval miró a Lisa y ella asintió. – Teniente Grant¿cómo van los preparativos de la nave?

- Hoy se completó el mantenimiento de la misma, almirante. En estos momentos se lleva a cabo el abastecimiento. Para mañana a las 1500 horas estará lista en un 100.

- Excelente. – Gloval se dirigió al doctor Lang. – Entonces la misión puede comenzar como había sido originalmente planeado, pasado mañana.

Lisa sentía que estaba asistiendo a una reunión en la que su presencia no era necesaria. Obviamente todos en aquel lugar conocían los pormenores de la misión excepto ella y eso la hizo sentirse fuera de lugar.

- Comandante Hayes, - el Almirante habló, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos – solicité su presencia en esta reunión porque necesito que haga las asignaciones correspondientes a los pilotos que serán los escoltas del Sahara 001 durante esta misión.

El coronel Maistroff le entregó a Lisa la carpeta que Gloval le había alargado. Lisa asintió con la cabeza y en cuanto tuvo la carpeta en sus manos la abrió para leer su contenido.

- ¿El teniente comandante Hunter? – la voz de Lisa hizo que varios de los oficiales la miraran con extrañeza. – Es decir… señor, el comandante Hunter está encargado de los patrullajes en las colonias zentraedis y creo que han leído los reportes, las cosas no son fáciles en esos sectores y pienso que la presencia del comandante Hunter es requerida aquí.

- Espero que no esté cuestionando las órdenes que se le han entregado, comandante Hayes. – el coronel Maistroff habló. – El doctor Lang específicamente solicitó al comandante Hunter como líder del grupo escolta dada su experiencia en este tipo de misiones.

- Creo que Hunter ha estado batallando con zentraedis rebeldes demasiado en estos días. – el almirante Gloval completó, encendiendo su pipa. – Será bueno para él cambiar de aires un poco… incluso los líderes de escuadrón necesitan relajarse de vez en cuando.

- Y pienso que no hay mejor hombre para estar al frente de los pilotos que nos custodiaran en esta misión. – Lang opinó. – Basándome en los reportes que tuve a bien leer y en las recomendaciones que me hicieron, pienso que el comandante Hunter hará un excelente trabajo.

- Eso no lo dudo. – Lisa respondió, sintiendo que se sonrojaba un poco. – Sólo me preocupa un poco el hecho de que el escuadrón Skull se quedará sin líder mientras él no está.

- El teniente Sterling quedará al frente del escuadrón Skull mientras tanto. – Gloval respondió. – Se que en estos momentos está a cargo de la instrucción aérea de los nuevos reclutas, pero en estas tres semanas se les programaran vuelos de simulador que estarán coordinados por la sargento Parino-Sterling. Mientras tanto el teniente Sterling tomará la posición de líder de grupo que le corresponde a Hunter.

- Bien… si todo ha sido arreglado. – Lisa habló casi entre dientes.

Claudia miró a su amiga y quiso que hubiera algo que ella pudiera hacer o decir para salir en su defensa, pero supo que no había nada. Lisa sintió la mirada de Claudia y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la teniente Grant le dijo, sin palabras, que sería mejor simplemente acatar las ordenes… después de todo las decisiones ya habían sido tomadas por el consejo.

- Es escuadrón de apoyo deberá de estar integrado para mañana. Comandante Hayes, dígale al teniente comandante Hunter que esperamos un reporte preliminar mañana a las 1200 horas y el reporte completo antes de las 1800 horas. – el coronel Maistroff ordenó.

- Si señor.

Cuando salieron del salón de juntas, Claudia esperó a Lisa para caminar con ella hasta la salida de la base.

- ¿Porqué esa cara, cariño? – Claudia habló. – Se que va a ser difícil estar separada de tu piloto durante 3 semanas, pero dicen que la ausencia hace al corazón más cariñoso. ¡Deja que te extrañe, Lisa!

- No es eso, Claudia… es que anoche Rick me dijo algo que me ha estado molestando todo el día… el hecho de que siempre que algo surge, es a nosotros a quienes envían a hacernos cargo de la situación.

- ¿Y no se han puesto a pensar de que eso se debe a que ustedes son los mejores¿Crees que haya alguien más capaz que tu piloto para liderar una misión de esta naturaleza? El tiene la experiencia necesaria, las habilidades de mando… deberías sentirte orgullosa de eso.

- Y lo estoy… no sabes el orgullo que siento cada vez que veo al Skull 1 volando en los cielos o que veo a Rick descender de la cabina, orgulloso como todo un buen piloto de combate… se que él tiene un potencial muy grande y que llegará lejos… también se que las ordenes no se cuestionan ni se desobedecen, Claudia… pero me preocupa lo que él pueda pensar de todo esto.

- No debería… el es un soldado, debe recibir sus ordenes, cumplirlas y guardarse sus opiniones.

Lisa no respondió, solo suspiró frustradamente.

- ¿Estás preocupada por él¿Hay algo en particular que te moleste, Lisa? Cómo yo veo las cosas, es una buena oportunidad para que el muchacho se relaje. Ha estado manteniendo zentraedis rebeldes bajo control por semanas y creo que el almirante Gloval quiso darle una actividad menos extenuante.

- ¿No hubiera bastado con darle vacaciones?

- Lisa, amiga… - Claudia la detuvo para mirarla a los ojos. – Deja que tu piloto tome su decisión¿de acuerdo? Aquí estas, angustiándote sin saber siquiera que es lo que él vaya a decir de todo esto.

- Es que tengo una vaga idea de lo que va a decir, Claudia… por eso me preocupo.

- Pues diga lo que diga, no es asunto tuyo. ¿O prefieres que sea yo quien le entregue su nueva asignación? Puedo hacerlo si es demasiado complicado para ti…

- No, yo lo haré… creo que será mejor que vaya ahora mismo… se hace tarde y esos reportes deben de estar listos mañana al medio día.

- ¡Suerte Lisa!

La comandante Hayes se alejó con rumbo a la salida del Prometheus. Claudia se quedó en el pasillo, observándola por un buen tiempo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Era tierno el ver cómo Lisa se preocupaba por aquel chiquillo y cómo ella misma parecía no tener idea de cómo comportarse con él.

- Ya aprenderás… esto es algo que sólo se perfecciona con la práctica y sobre la marcha.

-

* * *

-

Lisa abrió la puerta de su casa e inmediatamente notó que había una tenue luz iluminando el pasillo, proveniente de la sala. Dejó su bolsa y su gabardina colgando del perchero que tenía al lado de la puerta y caminó lentamente hacia la sala. Cuando entró, sonrió enternecida al ver a Rick profundamente dormido en el sofá. Su mirada se dirigió al reloj de pared y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde, casi las 11 de la noche.

Cómo sintiendo su presencia en la habitación, Rick se movió un poco y se estiró antes de abrir los ojos y parpadear repetidamente para ajustarlos a la luz tenue de la lámpara que iluminaba e lugar.

- ¡Lisa! – su voz adormilada hizo sonreía a la comandante. - ¿Qué hora es? Me quede dormido—lo siento, yo…

- Está bien, Rick. No te apures… es tarde. Lamento llegar a esta hora pero la reunión se prolongó más de lo que pensé.

- No te preocupes. – Rick bostezó. – Tuve tiempo de tomar una siesta… ya es ganancia.

- Si… - Lisa bajó la mirada, apretando fuertemente su carpeta en donde traía el sobre con la asignación para Rick.

- Te traje algo para que cenes. – Rick se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano para conducirla a la cocina. – Sabía que ibas a llegar tarde… iba pasando por el Café Seciele y recordé que la última vez que cenamos ahí te gustó el bagette de queso manchego y vegetales que pediste¿te acuerdas? Pues te traje uno… también tengo agua caliente para tu té¿Qué te parece?

- Gracias Rick. – contestó Lisa con una sonrisa sincera.

- Hey… - Rick le quitó la carpeta de las manos y la arrojó sobre la barra de la cocina. - ¡Me da mucho gusto verte, Lisa! Hacía días que no nos veíamos…

Lisa asintió y tuvo el impulso de acercarse a Rick y recargar su cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía muy cansada… agotada. Él la observó por unos segundos y puso su mano en el hombro de ella, masajeándoselo gentilmente mientras hablaba:

- Te ves cansada… ¿Qué tan malo fue el día?

Lisa se encogió de hombros y Rick decidió no hacer más preguntas. Había algo en Lisa que lo hacía sentir que ella estaba molesta… quizás demasiado cansada, él pensó. Le ofreció un asiento en la barra y puso el bagette frente a ella.

- Bueno, olvídalo… mejor come algo, estoy seguro que no has comido nada en todo el día. Déjame servirte el té… - Rick fue a sacar un par de tazas de la alacena.

- ¿Tú no vas a cenar nada?

- Cené en la base. – Rick le informó con una sonrisa.

- ¿No quieres un pedazo de bagette? Está muy grande Rick, no me lo voy a acabar… ayúdame con un pedazo.

- Hmmm… - Rick sonrió, mirando el bagette. – De acuerdo, pero un pedazo chiquito.

Mientras él servía el té, ella partía el bagette exactamente por mitad. Rick protestó, pero al final terminó aceptando el trozo que ella le ofrecía.

- Estaba pensando… - Rick comenzó a hablar, mientras se sentaba al lado de Lisa en la barra y comenzaba a comer. – Todavía no estoy muy familiarizado con todos los asuntos administrativos de la RDF pero… ¿No habría manera de solicitar unas vacaciones?

- ¿Estás cansado?

- Agotado… - él suspiró. – No me quejo del trabajo, tú sabes que siempre cumplo mis responsabilidades… pero esta mañana tuve que, literalmente, dejarme caer de la cama… aun mientras me estaba duchando, sentía que me estaba quedando dormido… siento que necesito un descanso y estaba pensando en hablar con Claudia pero quise preguntarte a ti primero… ¿Crees que haya posibilidades? Aunque sea un descanso de una semana…

- Sinceramente yo tampoco estoy muy familiarizada con esos procedimientos administrativos. – Lisa admitió con cierta timidez, al tiempo que pizcaba ajonjolíes con su dedo índice y se los llevaba a la boca.

- ¿Me vas a decir que en todo el tiempo que llevas en la RDF jamás has tenido vacaciones? – Rick estaba asombrado.

- Bueno… supongo que me he mantenido ocupada.

- Veo que mis posibilidades son pocas. – Rick recargó su mentón en su mano.

- Voy a investigar en el área de Personal y te prometo avisarte en cuanto sepa cómo se debe de llevar a cabo el trámite…

- Gracias Lisa… es que realmente me siento exhausto. Siento que si no descanso pronto, esto podría tener repercusiones incluso en mi desempeño aéreo… es difícil mantener la concentración cuando tu mente se rehúsa a mantener la misión en foco y tu cuerpo simplemente no responde con la precisión con que debería.

- Tienes razón.

- Esto de estar teniendo que mantener a esos zentraedis rebeldes bajo control es extenuante… tú también deberías de solicitar tus vacaciones, Lisa… siento que te has dejado exprimir demasiado.

- Rick… - Lisa decidió arrojar la bomba cuanto antes. – antes de que hagamos planes… hay algo que tengo que decirte.

- Si, lo sé… me lo dijiste ayer en el teléfono. ¿De qué se trata? He estado curioso todo el día.

- Bueno, no es lo que originalmente te iba a decir, es que nuevas ordenes me fueron entregadas y—lo otro realmente ya no importa…

- ¿Nuevas ordenes? – Rick pasó saliva nerviosamente. No le gustaban esas palabras y no le gustaba la actitud de Lisa.

- Si, en la junta de esta noche… en dos días saldrá una misión científica a hacer una evaluación preliminar de los proyectos de recuperación ecológica que se están llevando a cabo… una misión de tres semanas.

Rick no hizo comentarios, pero sus ojos no se apartaban del rostro de su comandante. Se sentía nervioso, estaba seguro que ella le diría que la habían puesto al frente de esa misión o algo por el estilo. Lisa no hizo más comentarios, simplemente tomó la carpeta que estaba sobre la barra, la abrió y le entregó a Rick un sobre cerrado.

El comandante Hunter la miró interrogativamente y enseguida se apresuró a abrir el sobre y leer su contenido. Era su nueva asignación, firmada ni más ni menos que por el Almirante Gloval, el coronel Maistroff y el Doctor Lang. Los ojos de Rick se movían rápidamente mientras leía y los ojos de ella estaban clavados en su rostro, tratando de estudiar sus reacciones.

- Pero—es que esto… - Rick balbuceó. - ¿Qué hay de mi trabajo aquí¿Quién va a dirigir el escuadrón si a mi me reasignan?

- Max va a estar al frente del Skull en tu ausencia y Miriya se encargará de los nuevos reclutas en sus ejercicios de simulador.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick dobló la carta y la puso dentro de la bolsa de su chaqueta. – Así que ya todo está bajo control… todo está arreglado. Un día me dicen que mi trabajo con los zentraedis rebeldes es excelente y al día siguiente me mandan a una misión ecológica. ¿Quién entiende al ejército?

- No puedes cuestionar tus órdenes, Rick… tu mismo me has dicho que el trabajo con los zentraedis te tiene físicamente agotado y mentalmente desecho.

- ¿Entonces me envían a una misión ecológica para que me relaje¿De eso se trata¡Vaya! Recuérdame que le de las gracias a los de Recursos Humanos, son tan eficientes que no sólo dan vacaciones antes de que uno las solicite, sino que además incluso planean el itinerario… ¿No me enviaron folletos turísticos de las zonas que visitaremos?

Lisa no contestó, sólo bajó la mirada, sabiendo que esa era exactamente la reacción que esperaba de Rick.

- Te gustó salir en la misión Sahara¿no?

- Era diferente, Lisa… ¿Tú no vas a participar en esta misión?

- No…

- Pues yo no quiero ir sólo…

- Te serviría para descansar y relajarte un poco. – Lisa argumentó débilmente.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas¿Acaso tu tuviste algo que ver en estas ordenes, Lisa?

- ¿Yo? – ella lo miró sorprendida. - ¡Claro que no! Lo creas o no, estas son ordenes que fueron emitidas por el alto mando… a mi sólo me pidieron que te las transmitiera por ser tu oficial superior. Si tienes algún problema, es con ellos con quien debes de dirigirte, no conmigo. Son ellos los que dan las ordenes… a mi sólo me toca lidiar con los pilotos. – Lisa terminó su frase con amargura escurriéndole en las palabras.

- ¡Ah, vaya! – Rick habló con sarcasmo. – Así que ahora yo soy un _piloto_ con el que debes de _lidiar_… ¡Eso es excelente!

- ¡Rick! – ella lo llamó, pues él ya se había puesto de pie y comenzaba a retirarse de la cocina. - ¡No has terminado de cenar!

- De pronto se me quitó el hambre, comandante.

Lisa trató de controlar su rabia respirando profundamente.

- ¡Rick Hunter! – su voz sonó más autoritaria de lo que ella hubiera querido. - ¿Sinceramente crees que yo tengo que ver en tus nuevas ordenes¿Crees que eres tan importante que yo me paso el día entero sentada en mi puesto de control tomando café y pensando en nuevas formas de torturarte?

Lisa había salido detrás de Rick y fue a alcanzarlo a la sala, en donde él ya se estaba poniendo su gabardina sobre su uniforme.

- ¡Lo que me molesta es que siempre somos nosotros, Lisa¿Por qué no pueden enviar a alguien más? Eso de que somos los mejores, los más experimentados… esas son solo excusas tontas para justificar el hecho de que tal vez tu y yo somos los únicos estúpidos que jamás cuestionan las ordenes y siempre sacan adelante la misión… ¿Por qué no podemos, por una vez en la vida, rechazar una misión y simplemente descansar un poco?

- ¡No me gusta escucharte hablar así, Hunter! - Lisa lo reprendió. – Somos soldados, tenemos deberes y obligaciones…

- ¿Qué son más prioritarios incluso que nuestras vidas personales?

- A veces un soldado no puede darse el lujo de tener vida personal.

Rick suspiró con frustración y se encaminó hacía la puerta.

- Ese es tu problema, Lisa… jamás has conocido un mundo más allá de la RDF y la milicia…

- ¡Por lo menos se cuál es mi lugar en este mundo y cumplo con mi obligación!

- ¿Por qué contigo todo es obligación, Hayes? – Rick estaba exasperado. - ¿Por qué no puedes hacer las cosas por gusto o por pasión¿Por qué no puedes dejar de ser un soldado y permitirte el lujo de ser simplemente una mujer de vez en cuando?

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Yo no emití esas ordenes, Hunter… no está en mis manos revocarlas… si tanto te molestan puedes ir a hablar con el Almirante…

- Me molestan las órdenes, pero sabes que las voy a cumplir, como siempre lo hago… lo que me enfurece es que tú trates de justificar todo esto, Lisa… ellos serán los altos mandos, pero no siempre tienen la razón y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie… ¿Por qué te pones de su lado? Yo se que tu no puedes cambiar la situación, pero al menos el sentir que tu opinas cómo yo, eso sería suficiente para sentirme mejor… para al menos saber que hay un corazón latiendo dentro del militar sin sentimientos que pretendes ser.

- ¿Qué se supone que eso significa?

- ¡Significa que aunque tú no lo quieras aceptar tú también llegas a cansarte, tú también llegas a fastidiarte y a cuestionar lo que se te dice, lo que se te ordena! Pero prefieres tragarte tu frustración y tu rabia antes de admitir que las cosas podrían ser diferentes… - Rick estaba bastante alterado.

Rick se detuvo en la puerta al darse cuenta de que Lisa ya no había respondido a su última acusación. Miró sobre su hombro y vio a la comandante de pie en el pasillo, mirándolo con una expresión que más que de enojo era de decepción o quizás de tristeza. Rick bajó su mirada y se sintió culpable… ¿Por qué le estaba gritando a Lisa si no era ella quien había dado esa orden? Tuvo el impulso de darse la media vuelta y disculparse, pero la voz de Lisa hizo que se detuviera.

- Quieren que presentes un reporte preliminar mañana al medio día y el final antes de las 6 de la tarde… mañana antes del final de la jornada se te harán llegar tus instrucciones y toda la información que necesites.

La voz de Lisa había sonado tranquila, profesional… distante. Rick sintió una vez más que la rabia y la impotencia le inundaban el pecho. Tenía ganas de tomar a Lisa por los hombros, sacudirla y pedirle que dejara de ser un soldado por un momento… que se diera cuenta de que ella necesitaba el descanso tanto como él… quería pedirle que ambos se desaparecieran por una semana, que fueran a algún lugar tranquilo donde estuvieran solos… donde pudieran relajarse y olvidarse de todo y ser simplemente ellos.

- Tengo que irme. – Rick se escuchó a sí mismo decir. – Es tarde y mañana tengo que comenzar la jornada temprano para poder entregar los reportes a tiempo, comandante.

Lisa asintió a las palabras de Rick y él abrió la puerta. Todavía se detuvo por un segundo antes de traspasar el umbral, pero no tuvo el valor de hacer lo que quería hacer. Al final solo cerró la puerta detrás de sí y comenzó a caminar por la calle, con la cabeza baja y las manos en los bolsillos.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos… y las cosas tenían que ser así. ¿Por qué siempre terminamos discutiendo por cosas que salen de nuestro control¿Por qué Lisa tiene que ser tan terca¿Por qué me molesta tanto esta misión?

Rick siguió caminando hacia su casa, al tiempo que en alguna parte de su cerebro, una pequeña voz le respondía: _"Porque pasarás tres semanas sin verla, ese es el porqué."_

-

* * *

-

El día siguiente pasó sin novedades. La comandante Hayes estuvo todo el día en su puesto de control y ni siquiera quiso salir a comer cuando Miriya pasó por ahí al medio día y la invitó a ir con ella al comedor. Lisa argumentó que tenía mucho trabajo, pero Miriya sabía cuál era la razón de la actitud de la comandante. Aquella mañana Rick había hablado con Max y el teniente Sterling le había pasado el informe completo de esa conversación a su esposa.

Miriya sabía que Rick pretendía estar enfadado, cuando la verdadera razón de su rabia y su frustración era el hecho de verse alejado de Lisa por tanto tiempo. Ella así lo comprendía y Max estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Pero los Sterling sabían que no importaba cuantas pistas y cuantas indirectas – y no tan indirectas – lanzaran en la dirección de Hayes y Hunter, ellos estaban tan cegados el uno por el otro, que no se percataban de lo que ocurría a su alrededor… incluso más, estaban tan enfocados el uno en el otro que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de lo que ocurría entre ellos.

Rick por su parte había pasado el día en la Base Prometheus, encargándose de la organización del grupo de escolta de la Misión de Recuperación Ecológica, la MRE como todos la llamaban. Había hablado con Max aquella mañana, dándole instrucciones precisas sobre el escuadrón Skull y los patrullajes que estaban efectuando en zonas zentraedis. Después había tenido una junta con los miembros de su grupo de escolta y había pasado el resto del día supervisando el mantenimiento de los Veritech que serían utilizados en la misión.

Los reportes habían sido entregados a tiempo, tal y cómo se le había ordenado e incluso había recibido un mensaje en donde se le hacía un reconocimiento por su eficiencia y profesionalismo. Sentado frente a la computadora en la sala de oficiales adjunta al hangar del Escuadrón Skull, Rick no podía dejar de pensar que todo aquello lo había aprendido de Lisa. Era ella quien le había enseñado a hacer esos reportes breves, precisos y sustanciosos. Reportes profesionales y sin datos inútiles… ella le había enseñado a redactarlos, a darles un buen formato, una presentación profesional… era ella quien se había convertido en su mentora, su maestra y su guía después de que Roy había muerto.

- Esta misión ecológica será un paseo en el parque. – Rick pensaba, mientras jugaba distraídamente con un lápiz. – Simplemente es extraño, en el momento en que le comenté a Lisa sobre lo cansado que estoy y lo mucho que me estaba estresando con los patrullajes, esta misión aparece, como caída del cielo… no se porqué, pero presiento que ella me recomendó… quizás quería que me relajara un poco y—y yo le agradezco pero yo no quiero que las cosas sean así… prefiero pelear con zentraedis rebeldes todo el día sabiendo que por la noche al menos escucharé su voz… que estar en este día de campo, sabiendo que ella está lejos.

Rick gruñó con rabia contenida, partió el lápiz por mitad y lo arrojó al cesto de basura.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terca¿Por qué todo tiene que hacerse a su manera?

Rick se congeló en su asiento cuando se percató de la solitaria figura que se encontraba de pie en la puerta de la oficina, mirándolo con ojos tristes y sosteniendo una carpeta contra su pecho.

- Lisa… - Rick balbuceó, sabiendo que lo había escuchado.

- Si aun piensas que esto es cuestión mía es que todavía no me conoces, Rick. – La voz de Lisa era triste y él sintió que algo se le rompía dentro del pecho cuando la escuchó. - … después de todos estos años aún no me conoces.

- Tal vez por que tú no quieres que te conozca… - Rick le respondió en voz baja, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella. - … porqué tu no has dejado que te conozca… si tan sólo me dijeras de una vez por todas todo lo que en realidad traes adentro, tal vez entonces yo podría llegar a conocerte mejor.

Lisa negó con la cabeza y respondió casi en un susurro, sin poder ver al comandante a los ojos:

- Tal vez si pusieras más atención a los detalles podrías darte cuenta de la situación… pero tú sólo escuchas lo que quieres escuchar e interpretas las cosas a tu manera.

- Pues si tú fueras más clara en lo que en realidad quieres decir, en lo que sientes y en lo que piensas, yo no tendría que interpretar las cosas.

- Si todo esto es por tu nueva asignación, por esas ordenes que consideras tan poco dignas de ti…

- ¡No es eso Lisa, y tú lo sabes!

- Lo único que sé es que los mandos del SDF1 no están supeditados a lo que nosotros queramos o podamos hacer… el mundo no gira en torno a ti… ordenes son ordenes y punto.

- Pues tal vez yo no nací siendo soldado cómo tú. – Rick levantó el tono de su voz. – Tal vez yo no tengo un concepto del deber como tú lo tienes… ¡El mundo no gira en torno a mí, gira en torno a ti, Lisa Hayes!

- ¿Y qué significa eso? – Lisa le respondió ofendida, al tiempo que agitaba la carpeta con las órdenes de la misión frente al rostro de Rick. - ¡Yo no soy la que está cuestionando ordenes y comportándose como un niño berrinchudo, Hunter!

Rick apretó los dientes y los puños, tratando de controlarse. Sentía que estaba temblando y no sabía si lo que sentía era rabia, frustración o simplemente las ganas de abrazar a Lisa y suplicarle que no lo obligara a cumplir esas órdenes que lo mantendrían alejado de ella por tres semanas. El comandante Hunter quería decir algo… necesitaba decir algo, pero no se atrevió. Su boca se abrió en un par de ocasiones, pero su voz murió en su garganta.

Finalmente lo único que pudo hacer fue extender la mano y tratar de arrebatarle la carpeta a Lisa; ella fue más rápida y no le permitió tomarla. No iba a permitir que él se comportara de esa manera. Rick dio un paso al frente y tomó a Lisa por la muñeca, jalándola hacia él con cierta brusquedad, para impedir que se alejara de ahí. Sus ojos se encontraron y por un momento ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro… los ojos de ambos brillaban, consumidos por la rabia, la frustración y el fuego que en ese momento los estaba quemando por dentro. Después de un momento que pareció durar una eternidad, Lisa se soltó bruscamente, liberándose de la mano que le aprisionaba la muñeca y en un arranque de rabia, arrojó la carpeta al suelo.

Rick miró la carpeta, sorprendido de lo que Lisa acababa de hacer y enseguida sus ojos se clavaron en la comandante Hayes, que se había dado la media vuelta y se alejaba de ahí como si fuera un huracán en acción. Rick quiso seguirla, pero se contuvo. En lugar de eso pateó la carpeta con las ordenes de la misión, haciendo que los documentos quedaran regados por todo el hangar y, para desquitar la rabia y la frustración que llevaba dentro, le tiró un fuerte puñetazo al fuselaje de su Skull 1, al tiempo que gruñía salvajemente.

Después de aquella tormenta, el comandante Hunter simplemente recargó su frente en su Veritech y suspiró profundamente.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Lisa Hayes? – murmuró, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

Miró las hojas que estaban regadas en el suelo y lentamente se inclinó a recoger una de ellas. Inmediatamente pudo darse cuenta de que aquellas órdenes no venían de Lisa, pues la presentación era muy inferior a la que la comandante Hayes solía hacer. Rick comprendió que quizás era cierto, y que Lisa no había tenido nada que ver con su nueva asignación. Tal vez ella estaba tan contrariada como él… pero eso no era el asunto… lo que realmente lo molestaba era pensar que ella no quisiera admitir lo que sentía.

- Tengo que reportarme en la base a las 0500 horas. – Rick murmuró, leyendo el documento que tenía en la mano. – No tiene caso… Lisa no va a cambiar su postura ahora que está tan molesta conmigo. Creo que lo mejor será ir a casa y dormir. Estoy cansado y mañana será un día muy largo.

Rick recogió el resto de las hojas y las colocó dentro de la carpeta. Miró hacia la puerta por la que Lisa había salido y suspiró con frustración.

- Desearía que nos hubiéramos despedido en mejores términos, Lisa.

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse del asunto y enfocarse en la misión que tenía frente a él. Ya tendría tiempo de aclarar las cosas con Lisa cuando volviera y ella estuviera más tranquila.

- Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de invitarla a cenar para el día de San Valentín.

Rick tomó su mochila militar, se la echó al hombro y salió del hangar, caminando lentamente, casi arrastrando los pies. Sin detenerse en ningún lugar, fue directamente a su casa, en donde pensaba ducharse, cenar y dormir todo lo que pudiera aquella noche.

-

* * *

-

Cuando Lisa salió de la base, decidió caminar hasta su casa. Ya era un poco tarde y la noche era fría, pero no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa, encontrarla vacía y pasarse el resto de la noche atormentándose con sus pensamientos. Caminó despacio, sin prisas e intentó no recordar todo lo que había sucedido con Rick en las últimas horas. Trató de pensar en cosas diferentes, en las noches que solía pasar mirando las estrellas con su telescopio en la terraza de su casa paterna, en el libro que estaba leyendo… cualquier cosa que lograra mantener su mente lejos de Rick.

Pasó por la casa del comandante Hunter y se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que las luces aun estaban encendidas. Su primer pensamiento fue que él ya debería de estar durmiendo, pues su misión comenzaría temprano la mañana siguiente. Se quedó de pie en la banqueta, mirando hacia la casa, obligándose a no acercarse y llamar a la puerta.

_- No puedes dejar que se vaya sin siquiera desearle un buen viaje. _– una voz pareció hablar dentro de su cabeza.

- ¿Pero por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la que tiene que buscarlo y arreglar la situación? Yo no he hecho nada para disgustarlo… ¡Dios santo, si ni siquiera se exactamente qué fue lo que lo molestó tanto!

Lisa se dio media vuelta y aun miró la casa de Rick sobre su hombro por un segundo. Después bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

- No tiene caso… - susurró mientras intentaba alejarse de ahí.

Dentro de la casa, Rick estaba cenando sin mucho apetito. Delante de él sólo había un sándwich mordido y una Petite Cola, pero él parecía estar perdido en otro planeta. Se entretenía en equilibrar un tenedor en su dedo índice derecho, mientras su barbilla estaba apoyada en su mano izquierda. Aunque su mirada estaba clavada en el tenedor, su pensamiento estaba muy lejos.

En su aparato de sonido se escuchaban algunas de las canciones clásicas de Minmai, y él ocasionalmente, de manera distraída, tarareaba en voz baja algún fragmento de la canción o incluso llegaba a canturrear alguna línea.

- Minmai… - Rick pensaba. - ¿Dónde estarás y cómo estarán las cosas contigo? Espero que Kyle te esté tratando bien…

Pero los pensamientos del comandante pronto volvieron a Lisa. No podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de Lisa, saliendo del hangar del Skull 1 después de arrojarle las ordenes al suelo. Jamás la había visto actuar de esa manera y aquello a la vez lo había atemorizado e intrigado. Lisa no era la Reina del Hielo que todos creían… dentro de ella había una mujer hecha de fuego. Sólo que era una lástima que la comandante Hayes mantuviera a Lisa Hayes bajo ese estricto control.

- Cuando se enoja sus ojos brillan como si estuvieran hecho de fuego… de un extraño y mítico fuego verde. – Rick sonrió levemente. – Hacía tanto que no nos veíamos, que no pasábamos tiempo juntos… ¿Por qué siempre tengo que echar a perder las cosas¿Por qué tuve que reclamarle cosas de las cuales ella no tenía la culpa?

El comandante Hunter suspiró dejando salir toda su frustración y movió la cabeza como resignándose ante lo inevitable.

- Admítelo Hunter, la vas a extrañar, eso es lo que en realidad hace que te sientas tan molesto… ¿Por qué tenía que hacerla enojar? Ahora ni siquiera podré despedirme de ella…

El timbre de la puerta sonó, sacando a Rick de sus pensamientos. Se sobresaltó y el tenedor cayó al suelo.

- ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?

Cuando abrió la puerta, sintió que el corazón se le detenía por un segundo y se le aceleraba a mil el siguiente al ver a la comandante Hayes de pie en su portal.

- Lisa… - Rick tartamudeó. – Lisa, pero… tú no tienes que tocar, tienes la llave…

Ella hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y un gesto fugaz apareció y se esfumó de su rostro en un segundo cuando escuchó la canción que sonaba en el fondo. Rick estaba escuchando a Minmai otra vez. Sin embargo la letra de aquella canción le llegó al alma como si fuera una espada atravesándole el corazón.

"… _esperas el momento de felicidad mientras el cariño se transforma en amor y el afecto en ternura… el amor verdadero deja una marca eterna…" (Runner – Macross)_

Lisa reconoció la canción, era la misma que la Señorita Macross había cantado el día de la boda de Max y Miriya… aquella canción que ella había escuchado en la Base Alaska y cuya melodía había hecho que su corazón volara de regreso a Rick aquella vez.

- ¿Lisa? – Rick le habló con cierta preocupación, pues la comandante no parecía percatarse de que él estaba parado frente a ella. - ¿Te sientes bien?

- Rick… - ella finalmente lo miró al rostro, como si despertara de un sueño, pero inmediatamente apartó sus ojos de los suyos y los clavó en el suelo. – Pasaba por aquí y vi la luz encendida, yo—yo sólo quería desearte un buen viaje… y una buena cacería, piloto.

Una pequeña sonrisa fugaz apareció en los labios de Rick y con la misma velocidad se esfumó.

- Lisa, yo—

- Buena suerte.

Rick miró a Lisa y sintió una vez más la rabia y la frustración inundándole el pecho, mientras ella le extendía cortésmente la mano.

_- ¿Un apretón de manos¿Otra vez?_ – Rick pensó con amargura. – _Lisa, lo último que deseo es darte un apretón de manos… quiero—necesito mucho más que eso¡Por favor!_

Sin embargo, por más que lo intentó, aquellos pensamientos jamás se transformaron en palabras y terminó por aceptar el saludo que ella le ofrecía.

- Gracias… - fue la única respuesta que su cerebro pudo proporcionarle. - ¿Por qué no entras? Hace frío… estoy cenando¿Gustas algo?

- No. – Ella lo detuvo. – En realidad ya me tengo que ir y tú debes dormir, Rick. Así que… buenas noches.

Rick bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza. Cuando habló, su voz no era más que un murmullo.

- ¿Por qué las cosas siempre tienen que ser de esta manera entre nosotros?

- Somos soldados. – ella le respondió en el mismo tono. – Esta es la manera en que las cosas funcionan para nosotros.

- No me refiero a eso, Lisa… es sólo que—oh, simplemente olvídalo. No tiene caso.

- ¿A qué te refieres entonces? – preguntó Lisa, mirándolo al rostro.

- Lisa, tú—es que… - Rick se detuvo y sus ojos se clavaron en aquellas esmeraldas de fuego por un segundo, pero enseguida desvió su mirada. – Tú simplemente no haces las cosas más fáciles para mí, Lisa…

- Rick… - Lisa trató de buscar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, pero al no hallar la manera de hacerlo, optó por salir huyendo. – Ya te dije lo que había venido a decir… buenas noches, comandante Hunter.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick la llamó al tiempo que ella se daba media vuelta y se alejaba de la casa.

El comandante Hunter intentó seguirla, pero apenas dio dos pasos cuando su voz racional lo convenció de que aquello no era lo correcto. Su corazón le ordenaba que saliera tras ella, que la abrazara, le dijera cuando la quería, cuanto la iba a extrañar… pero su mente lo obligaba a quedarse donde estaba, argumentando que a veces quedarse quieto es el mejor movimiento que se puede hacer en esos casos.

Rick finalmente se dejó caer en el suelo duro y frío. Se sentó en el escalón justo fuera de su casa, apoyó sus brazos en sus rodillas y escondió su rostro en el hueco que se formaba.

- Lisa… - aquel era el único pensamiento que parecía ser procesado por su mente en ese momento.

-

* * *

-

La noche transcurrió dolorosamente lenta… angustiantemente lenta para ambos comandantes. Lisa había intentado dormir sin éxito y al final había terminado con una taza de té caliente, instalada en el sofá de la sala, mirando la ventana. Había tantas cosas que ella deseaba decirle a Rick antes de que se fuera, pero sabía que si no había reunido el valor de hacerlo en tantos años, menos lo haría en una noche.

- La vida de un soldado es tan azarosa. – pensaba. – Uno nunca sabe en que momento las cosas pueden cambiar irremediablemente. Yo lo se, he perdido a mis seres queridos en el ejercito… mi padre, Riber, Roy… ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente ir a casa de Rick y decirle lo que siento? No espero que el me declare un amor eterno y que me diga que siempre me ha amado… pero si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo escuchar… eso sería suficiente.

Lisa bajó su mirada y por un largo momento observó el líquido ámbar dentro de su taza. Como un susurro vinieron a ella aquellas palabras que tantas veces se había repetido cada vez que sentía que se estaba acercando demasiado a Hunter.

"_Huye del amor, antes de que este huya de ti."_

- Pero… ¿Cómo ignorar esto que siento¿Cómo cerrar los ojos al hecho de que… de que Rick Hunter es la razón por la que vivo día a día?

Finalmente Lisa puso su taza de té sobre la mesita y regresó a su habitación. Sabía que no podría dormir aquella noche y decidió que podría aprovechar el tiempo adelantando algo de su trabajo del día siguiente.

No muy lejos de ahí, en casa de Rick, él se encontraba en la penumbra de su habitación, acostado en su cama con sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y mirando fijamente al techo como lo solía hacer frecuentemente. De vez en cuando giraba un poco la cabeza para mirar al reloj que tenía sobre su mesita de noche. Las horas pasaban y él no podía conciliar el sueño, por más que lo quisiera. Cada vez que sus ojos se entrecerraban, la imagen de Lisa aparecía en su mente y aquello lo hacía volverlos a abrir.

- Lo más frustrante de todo esto, - pensaba- es darse cuenta de la clase de pasión que existe en ella… de ese fuego interno que podría llegar a ser mi perdición… de esa fuerza que ella tiene dentro de sí… y saber que todo eso simplemente lo enfoca a su trabajo. ¿Por qué no puede comprender que en la vida hay otras prioridades? Se que su trabajo es importante y no podría pensar en una mejor persona para hacerlo… todos los pilotos le debemos la vida y estamos agradecidos con ella… pero ¿por qué Lisa no se permite enfocar algo de ese fuego, esa pasión y esa energía a algo más?

Rick cerró una vez más los ojos, sintiendo los párpados pesados por el sueño, pero su mente se rehusaba a dejar de pensar en la comandante Hayes.

- El día que Lisa se enamore… - una pequeña sonrisa adormilada apareció en los labios de Rick. - ¡El hombre que llegue a conquistar su corazón será un maldito demonio con suerte!

Finalmente Rick se movió un poco, quedando sobre su costado y jaló su cobija hasta cubrir sus hombros. Se estaba quedando dormido.

- Pero ella… jamás… ella sólo vive para su trabajo…

La respiración de Rick comenzó a hacerse rítmica y profunda. Sólo podría dormir un par de horas antes de que su despertador sonara, pero después de una noche de insomnio, de remordimientos y de frustración, aquellas dos horas de paz eran bienvenidas.

-

* * *

-

Todavía no amanecía cuando Rick, enfundado en su gabardina militar y con su mochila al hombro, salió de su casa. Cerró la puerta y le puso llave lentamente, como si le costara trabajo hacerlo. Enseguida comenzó a caminar cabizbajo hacía el SDF1. Tenía tiempo suficiente como para caminar hasta la base en lugar de tomar el teleférico. No había dormido muy bien y se sentía agotado, pero sabía que pasaría el resto del día en la cabina de su nave y quería estirar las piernas mientras pudiera.

Rick se detuvo cuando se encontró a sí mismo frente a la casa de Lisa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y él casi pudo imaginarla durmiendo en su cama. Una ráfaga de aire frío de la madrugada lo golpeó con furia, alborotando su cabello rebelde y sacudiendo los faldones de su gabardina. El comandante Hunter se mantuvo erguido, impasible ante el viento, sus ojos clavados en la puerta de la casa de Lisa Hayes. Jamás en la vida sus ojos habían lucido más tristes.

Sacó de la bolsa de la gabardina una fotografía de él con la comandante, una de las que Max había tomado en la fiesta de año nuevo. La miró por un momento y se acercó al buzón. Estaba a punto de ponerla ahí, cuando lo pensó mejor. Volvió a ver la foto en la que él y Lisa aparecían juntos y felices y sonrió casi con tristeza al recordar aquella noche. Puso la fotografía en el bolsillo del pecho de su gabardina y después, con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, recorrió el nombre de ella que se encontraba en su buzón.

- ¡Hasta pronto, comandante Hayes!

Con una ternura poco característica en él, Rick se besó la punta del dedo y lo colocó sobre el nombre de Lisa. Luego se dio media vuelta y continuó con su camino hacia la base Prometheus, en donde en menos de una hora su nueva misión comenzaría.

Cuando Rick se cambió y estuvo listo, salió a la plataforma de vuelo en donde todo era movimiento. Los técnicos iban y venían, los pilotos ya habían abordado sus naves y habían personas hablando en pequeños grupos. Las órdenes se podían escuchar por los altavoces de los hangares. Rick se detuvo en medio de aquella conmoción, con su casco debajo del brazo y miró a su alrededor.

Una pequeña sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios cuando vio la nave Sahara 001 en la pista, lista para aterrizar. Aquella nave le traía muy buenos recuerdos… recuerdos de Lisa y del tiempo que habían pasado juntos a bordo de esa nave. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz lo llamó a sus espaldas.

- ¡Comandante Hunter!

Rick se dio media vuelta sólo para encontrarse de frente con el doctor Lang, quien le sonreía amistosamente.

- ¡A sus órdenes, señor!

- Comandante Hunter, me da mucho gusto que haya aceptado unirse a nuestra misión ecológica. Como le dije al almirante Gloval, necesito a un hombre con experiencia y sobre todo con mucho corazón para que sea el líder militar de la misión. Usted siempre fue mi primera opción… tuve que discutir con la comandante Hayes por usted.

- ¿Lo hizo? – Rick parpadeó un par de veces. - ¿Y por qué fue eso, señor?

- Pues al parecer usted es un elemento muy valioso. La comandante presentó toda clase de razonamientos de por qué era mejor que usted se quedara en Nueva Macross… pero al final el mismo almirante Gloval lo asignó a mi misión. Serán 3 semanas muy relajadas, comandante… espero que las disfrute. Vamos a estar visitando diferentes zonas de recuperación ecológica. Usted tiene experiencia en campo en este tipo de misiones. Necesito un comandante capaz de guiar al equipo de escolta en vuelos de reconocimiento, pero le aseguro que no tendremos contratiempos. Bien comandante, lo veo allá arriba.

El doctor Lang le hizo un saludo militar que Rick respondió, aunque su cerebro había dejado de escuchar las palabras del doctor desde hacía un rato, desde que le había dicho que Lisa había intentado detener su reasignación.

- ¡Lisa…! – Rick susurró. – Entonces es verdad… tu no tuviste que ver nada en esto… yo realmente pensé que tú… que—

- ¡Atención a todos los pilotos, favor de abordar sus naves! El escuadrón de escolta comenzara a despegar en 10 minutos. Nave Sahara 001, favor de reportar su estatus al puente… la cuenta regresiva—

Rick levantó la vista al enorme reloj que había en el puesto de vuelo y se dio cuenta de que aun tenía un par de minutos que podría aprovechar para llamar a Lisa… aunque fuera solo para despedirse de ella.

Se dio media vuelta y entró corriendo al hangar que ya estaba despejado, pues todo el mundo se encontraba ya en la pista. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de salida, prácticamente chocó contra una persona que iba entrando con igual prisa. Rick tuvo que poner las manos en los brazos de aquella persona para evitar el impacto, pero aún así ambos terminaron estrellándose contra el muro.

- ¡Lo siento…! – ambos tartamudearon al mismo tiempo, antes de reconocerse. - ¡Rick¡Lisa¿Qué haces aquí? – sus voces se confundieron, pues ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

- Yo—es que yo iba a…

- Comandante Hunter, favor de reportarse en Skull 1, el resto del escuadrón de escolta favor de llevar sus Veritech a la pista… las ordenes de despegue comenzarán a darse en T-6 minutos.

Rick y Lisa miraron hacia arriba, como si con ello pudieran ver a quien estaba dando esa orden. Ambos sabían que en esas circunstancias no había tiempo que perder, cada segundo contaba.

- Yo sólo quería darte esto… - Lisa le entregó a Rick una mochila pequeña. – Y desearte un buen viaje.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Rick preguntó con curiosidad.

- Llamémosle un paquete de supervivencia. – Ella le sonrió con cierta complicidad. – Te puse algunos dulces, un libro, un juego de video portátil… algunas cosillas para que te mantengas ocupado.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick sonrió y ella podría jurar que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. – Yo… sólo quería decirte que lo—

- Está bien, Rick. – Lisa le impidió seguir, colocándole un dedo sobre los labios. – Ya habrá tiempo para hablar… creo que es hora de que te reportes en tu nave.

Rick la miró a los ojos. Ella aun mantenía su dedo sobre los labios de él y Rick aprovechó para tomar su mano y apretarla con fuerza.

- ¿Estamos bien, Lisa? – le preguntó con inquietud y ansiedad. – Eso es lo único que quiero saber antes de irme.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos verdes escudriñando profundamente en el azul intenso de los ojos del comandante Hunter.

- Comandante Rick Hunter, última llamada… favor de reportarse en su puesto de vuelo inmediatamente… repito…

- Tengo que irme. – su voz se escuchó triste pero resignada. – Voy a cumplir mis ordenes, Lisa… tal y cómo un soldado debe de hacerlo.

- Hablé con Claudia. – Lisa comenzó a caminar rumbo a la plataforma de vuelo, con Rick a su lado. – En cuanto vuelvas de esta misión podrás solicitar tus vacaciones. Te prometo hacerme cargo de todos los trámites administrativos… son sólo tres semanas Rick, y vas a estar mucho más relajado que en tus patrullajes diarios en las colonias zentraedis.

- Gracias Lisa. – Él le respondió con sinceridad. – ¿Crees que podamos hablar aunque sea por el tacnet mientras estoy en esta misión?

- Supongo que sí… estaremos en contacto.

- Y cuando vuelva… ¿quisieras salir a cenar conmigo?

- Claro. – Lisa le sonrió con ilusión pero con tristeza a la vez.

- Entonces no hagas planes para tu cumpleaños… déjame encargarme de eso¿de acuerdo?

Lisa no podía creer que él recordara que su cumpleaños estaba por venir. Aquello le pareció sumamente significativo y considerado de su parte.

- De acuerdo. – ella susurró su respuesta.

La plataforma de vuelo estaba completamente despejada, sólo el Skull 1 esperaba pacientemente por su piloto. Rick miró a su escuadrón en posición de despegue y luego a Lisa, quien de pie ante él, lo miraba con tristeza.

- Me alegra que hayas venido. – Él murmuró.

- ¡Buen viaje, Rick… y buena cacería!

Lisa le dedicó un saludo militar que él correspondió en el acto. Sus ojos se encontraron y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para romper aquel contacto visual. Se dio media vuelta e inmediatamente abordó el Skull 1. Lisa no lo perdía de vista… él la miró desde la cabina de su nave y con un gesto le agradeció por su paquete de supervivencia. Ella le sonrió y agitó su cabeza, cómo diciéndole que no tenía nada que agradecer. Rick sacó de su uniforme la foto que pensaba dejar en el buzón de la comandante, pero en lugar de eso la colocó en el tablero de su nave.

Comenzó a recibir instrucciones de despegue pero antes de enfilar hacia la pista volvió a mirar a Lisa, quien se encontraba fuera del hangar. El viento jugaba con su cabello y con su gabardina haciéndola verse frágil y hermosa. Aquella era una imagen que Rick jamás podría olvidar.

- ¡Buena cacería para usted también, comandante Hayes! – Rick susurró.

El Skull 1 tomó pista y ella lo siguió con la mirada. Cuando finalmente despegó, Lisa sintió cómo una lágrima rebelde se le escapaba y era barrida por el viento del amanecer.

- _¡Cuídate, por favor… y regresa a salvo!_

-

* * *

-

Las semanas que Rick estuvo fuera, participando en la misión del doctor Lang parecieron ser las más largas que Lisa había pasado en Nueva Macross… o que Rick había pasado en la RDF. Las horas parecían alargarse eternamente y el calendario no tenía ninguna prisa. A pesar del trabajo interminable que Lisa tenía en el Control de Comando, siempre había horas de hastío en las que ella se encontraba a sí misma simplemente mirando hacía el cielo y preguntándose por Rick.

Para el comandante Hunter las cosas no eran más sencillas, incluso se podría decir que eran peores. El patrullar las zonas de recuperación ecológica había resultado ser una tarea más sencilla y relajada de lo que él había esperado. Era un trabajo interesante, pues era bonito poder ver la recuperación terrestre, los ecosistemas volviendo a la vida gracias a los científicos del SDF 1 y la tierra respondiendo tan noblemente a los esfuerzos humanos por renovar lo que alguna vez había sido.

Pero Rick tenía que pasar horas simplemente sentado en la cabina de su Veritech en modalidad Guardián, viendo como los equipos científicos trabajaban sin parar, tomando muestras, haciendo evaluaciones… y mientras tanto lo único que él podía hacer era pensar…

Y por las tardes, cuando el equipo científico y el escuadrón escolta volvían a la nave Sahara 001, Rick se encontraba sólo en su habitación, con una larga noche por delante y con nada que hacer más que seguir pensando.

Mientras más se alejaban del SDF1 la comunicación con Nueva Macross se había hecho más difícil. Los primeros días Rick y Lisa habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar en un par de ocasiones por el tacnet, pero ahora él tenía suerte si lograba enviarle un correo electrónico en los momentos en que el Sahara 001 abría comunicación, ya que se prefería mantener la radio en silencio para evitar que los grupos rebeldes zentraedis captaran esa comunicación y pudieran establecer la posición de la misión científica.

Una noche particularmente aburrida, Rick había salido al pequeño comedor del Sahara 001 a cenar algo antes de regresar a su habitación y pasar el resto de la noche jugando con el videojuego de bolsillo que Lisa le había dado.

El comedor era un espacio reducido en donde solamente había un par de mesas comunitarias. Rick no era una persona a la que le gustara socializar ni fraternizar mucho, él siempre se había sentido feliz teniendo un grupo pequeño de amigos y no necesitaba más, pero esa noche los muchachos del escuadrón estaban jugando a las cartas cuando él tomó asiento. Enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho y pensó que hubiera sido mejor llevarse la comida a su habitación, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Los pilotos saludaron a Rick y lo invitaron a jugar con ellos, pero él rechazo la invitación, argumentando que estaba cenando. Por un momento todos volvieron a su juego y Rick se apresuró a terminar su cena.

En el comedor sonaban las canciones de Minmai y el comandante Hunter no pudo evitar pensar en ella y preguntarse qué habría sido de su vida. Hacía ya muchos meses que no la veía. Sabía que estaba de gira, que había estado dando conciertos en todos lados y apoyando los esfuerzos de reconstrucción… sabía lo que se publicaba en las revistas o lo que escuchaba en la televisión… pero aun así se sentía preocupado por su amiga. Jamás había confiado en Kyle y le molestaba el pensar que era él quien manejaba la carrera artística de Minmai. Había habido fuertes rumores de un romance entre ellos pero…

- ¡Comandante Hunter! – uno de los pilotos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. - ¿Por qué no nos cuenta de sus aventuras con Minmai?

- ¿Qué? – Rick pareció despertar de un sueño. - ¿A qué se refieren…?

- ¡Vamos comandante, no sea tímido! – otro se rió. - ¡Todos en la RDF saben que usted es novio de Minmai!

- No somos novios… - Rick se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente. – Sólo somos amigos.

- ¡En serio comandante, cuéntenos un poco de ella¿Es tan bella en la vida real cómo se ve en la televisión y en las revistas?

- Es muy bella. – Rick sonrió.

- Y… ¿Usted y ella…? Ya sabe… - otro de los pilotos le guió el ojo. - ¿Qué tan buena es la Señorita Macross en ese departamento?

- ¡Hey! – Rick protestó, sonrojándose.

- ¡No sea tan humilde, señor! Todos sabemos que en una ocasión estuvo atrapado con ella por muchos días en un compartimiento del SDF 1… todos hemos escuchado las historias que se cuentan sobre ese… encuentro.

Los pilotos se rieron ruidosamente y Rick se sintió contrariado. Se puso de pie para abandonar el lugar, pero uno de ellos le cerró el paso, le puso la mano en el hombro y lo obligó a sentarse en medio de todos.

- ¿En serio jamás fueron novios usted y Minmai? Porque dicen que siempre se veían muy acaramelados…

- Dicen que usted se unió al ejercito por ella… ¿Es cierto?

- Dicen que ella le compuso a usted la canción de _"Mi novio es un piloto"._

Rick se había sonrojado profundamente y mantenía su mirada en las cartas que estaban sobre la mesa. El corazón le latía con fuerza al escuchar todo lo que sus subalternos le estaban diciendo.

- Si… - susurró después de un momento. – Alguna vez tuvimos una relación que era más que amistad… pero eso fue hace mucho.

- A mi me contaron que en la última batalla, antes de que ella comenzara a cantar, le dijo a su representante, el antimilitarista estúpido ese, que ella no cantaba más que para usted, comandante Hunter.

Rick sintió un dolorcillo en el corazón al recordar las palabras de Minmai aquella vez. Cómo él le había revelado los sentimientos que siempre había tenido para ella… cómo ella había estado a su lado mientras la Tierra era destruida, cómo le había cantado al planeta mientras este agonizaba… cómo había llorado por sus padres y más tarde le había dicho que cantaría sólo para él… sobre todo recordó la manera en cómo se habían besado. Él había puesto todo su corazón en aquel beso, tratando de que ella pudiera sentir lo que tal vez él no había podido expresarle con palabras… el amor tan incondicional que siempre le había tenido.

- Aquel beso… - la voz de Rick fue apenas audible. - _¡Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo!_

- Ya dejen en paz al comandante. – un teniente salió en su defensa. - ¿A ustedes les gustaría que alguien les hiciera recordar algo así?

- ¡Debe ser terrible amar así a una persona y no poder estar con ella! – uno de los sargentos habló. – El pensar que tu novia de pronto salta a la fama y que con ello tu te quedas atrás… y verla convertida en una estrella tan famosa sabiendo que jamás podrá ser tuya…

- Si, pero con todo, ella no es el único pez que hay en el mar. – otro sargento sentenció. – Estoy seguro que el comandante Hunter debe de tener todo un harem… ¿No es así, comandante?

Rick miró al sargento, sin estar seguro de qué era lo que le había preguntado, pues no estaba poniendo atención. Su mente se había quedado atrapada en los recuerdos de los momentos que habían precedido a esa última batalla.

- Yo… tengo que irme. – Rick se puso de pie. – Sigan con su juego, caballeros… y no se desvelen demasiado, mañana comenzamos temprano.

- ¡Si señor!

Rick salió del comedor y los pilotos siguieron comentando a sus espaldas todos los chismes que circulaban entre ellos sobre la famosa historia de amor entre Rick Hunter y Lynn Minmai… y los crecientes rumores de que ahora el comandante Hunter estaba saliendo con alguien de los altos mandos de la RDF.

- ¡Ese maldito demonio con suerte! – el teniente se rió de buena gana, al tiempo que todos volvían a su juego de póquer.

-

* * *

-

Rick se dejó caer en su cama, soltando un gruñido de frustración. Abrazó su almohada y escondió su rostro en ella. Por un buen rato estuvo inmóvil. Después se dio media vuelta para quedar sobre su espalda y poder mirar al techo, el lugar en el que todas sus dudas parecían resolverse.

- Minmai… - susurró. - ¿Qué sucedió con nosotros? Me pregunto si alguna vez me quisiste… si en algún momento tuve alguna oportunidad contigo… ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si no hubieras ganado ese concurso de Señorita Macross¿Qué hubiera sucedido si aquella vez que estuvimos atrapados nosotros hubiéramos—?

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a recordar muchos episodios de su vida con Minmai… y sobre todo el beso, aquel beso antes de la batalla.

- ¡Te amo! – él le había dicho con una sinceridad y una pasión con las que él jamás le había dicho esas palabras a nadie más en su vida.

Rick cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo entero se estremecía y era recorrido por una descarga eléctrica al recordar aquel beso.

- ¡Lisa! – su voz se escuchó casi como un gemido, cómo una súplica.

E inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados. ¿Había escuchado bien¿En medio de aquellas sensaciones que el recuerdo de aquel beso le había provocado en el cuerpo… había mencionado el nombre de Lisa?

Rick se dio vuelta para descansar sobre su costado y abrazó su almohada. En su mente parecían mezclarse las imágenes de esas dos mujeres que lo hacían perder la cabeza…

Lyn Minmai, hermosa y exitosa… quien era famosa, adorada por las multitudes y venerada por los zentraedis… quien desde el primer momento lo había hecho sentir una ilusión que jamás había tenido en su vida con anterioridad. Minmai, quien destilaba sensualidad y femineidad en cada movimiento, en cada sonrisa coqueta, en cada mirada asesina… esa chica por quien gustoso arriesgaría la vida una y otra vez.

Y luego también estaba Lisa Hayes… la mujer más complicada, incomprensible y autoritaria que había conocido en su vida… pero a la vez la más valiente, fuerte e inteligente. Aquella mujer que lo hacía perder sus estribos, que siempre lo presionaba, lo empujaba, lo obligaba a superarse, a llegar un poco más lejos cada día aunque aquello significara continuas discusiones y peleas. La mujer que lo intrigaba, que lo hacía permanecer noches enteras despierto, tratando de entenderla, de descifrarla… aquella mujer que era un misterio, un enigma… quien había estado a su lado en los peores momentos de su vida, siempre lista a tenderle una mano amiga, a dejarlo llorar en su hombro, a darle un consejo y a prestarle toda la ayuda que él necesitara de una manera incondicional y sincera… Lisa, una mujer llena de orgullo y dignidad. Una mujer que era admirada, temida, respetada… una mujer con un exterior de hielo que escondía el fuego que ardía en su interior… Lisa Hayes, la mujer por quién él había arriesgado la vida tantas veces, sin importarle la muerte. Una mujer por quién él daría la vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

Rick suspiró profundamente e intentó enfocar sus pensamientos en otras cosas. Comenzó a recitar de memoria todas las especificaciones técnicas de su VT-VF1S una y otra vez hasta que poco a poco fue quedándose dormido y comenzó a soñar… soñó con Minmai mientras ella cantaba sus canciones… pero era a Lisa a quien él veía… sintió un beso quemándole los labios… pero en la nebulosa realidad de sus sueños, no pudo ver el rostro de la mujer que lo besaba de esa manera… aunque sus labios susurraban una y otra vez aquel nombre que se escuchaba casi como una oración o una suplica… el nombre de la mujer que, desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, era la única dueña de su corazón.

-

* * *

-

En Nueva Macross las cosas no parecían mejorar para Lisa. El 14 de febrero siempre había sido una fecha sin significado para ella, pero este año, al ver a las parejas tomadas de la mano por la calle, al escuchar la música de Minmai sin cesar en todos los lugares en donde se le ocurría poner un pie, al pasar el día entero viendo a todas las personas a su alrededor recibir flores, regalos, chocolates y cartas de amor, ella no podía menos que pensar en Rick.

Ella jamás esperaría que él hiciera algo así por ella… no lo imaginaba llegando al puente con un ramo de rosas y un globo que dijera: _"Te amo"_. Sin embargo no podía dejar de imaginarse cómo serían las cosas si ellos… si al menos pudieran caminar por la calle tomados de la mano… si hubieran salido a cenar ese día… si al final él la hubiera sorprendido con una flor, cómo lo había hecho cuando estuvo enferma en el hospital.

Sentada en su puesto de mando, Lisa pretendía estar muy ocupada mientras a su alrededor, Kim, Vanessa y Sammy no dejaban de hablar y de comentar sobre los regalos e invitaciones que habían recibido aquel año. Para ellas era casi como una competencia anual… y este año parecía que era Kim quien llevaba la delantera. Lisa no podía evitar sonreír para sí al escucharlas tan felices y entusiasmadas. Ella misma se sentiría así si Rick Hunter…

- ¡Olvídalo! – se regañó a sí misma. – Debes de dejar de hacerte ilusiones de cosas que no van a suceder jamás, porque al final tu misma te estas hiriendo… Rick es tu amigo, pero su corazón… tu bien sabes que pertenece a otra mujer y tú no puedes competir contra eso.

A la hora del almuerzo, Lisa estaba más que feliz de poder encontrarse con Claudia, quien al parecer era una de las únicas personas a bordo del SDF1 que eran tan inmunes como ella al Día de San Valentín.

- Roy siempre odió este día. – Claudia le comentó, mientras enfriaba su sopa con la cuchara. – Siempre le pareció que era un inútil alarde de consumismo.

- ¿Jamás salieron a cenar ni a celebrar en esta fecha? – Lisa preguntó con interés.

- No… en alguna ocasión nos quedamos en casa y tuvimos nuestra celebración particular ahí. – Claudia le guiñó el ojo. – Pero… no, en realidad jamás fuimos una pareja de demasiadas celebraciones.

Lisa bajó la mirada, concentrándose en su plato de comida como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Claudia la observó por un momento y sonrió al notar que a pesar de que Lisa siempre había tenido una mirada triste, ahora había una luz brillando en sus ojos… aun y cuando el comandante Hunter estuviera tan lejos.

- Me alegra que al menos hayas podido arreglar las cosas con tu piloto antes de que él se fuera. Se necesita mucho valor para dar el primer paso, Lisa.

- No creo que las cosas se hayan arreglado del todo. – ella comentó.

- Pero eso por lo menos les dará la excusa perfecta para hablar cuando el regrese en un par de semanas.

- Si… - Lisa sonrió. – Me dijo que quería que hiciéramos algo para mi cumpleaños.

- Hmmm… interesante, el chico no solo sabe cuando es tu cumpleaños, sino que lo recuerda además… eso se ve prometedor.

- No te burles de mí, Claudia. – Lisa respondió un tanto defensivamente. – Yo—no quiero hacerme ilusiones. Mira lo que sucedió esta vez, y así pasa siempre… cada vez que parece que las cosas han mejorado… algo sucede.

- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, cariño… es simplemente tensión emocional entre ustedes. Hay demasiada atracción, demasiada energía… debe de haber un medio de escape y si ustedes no son lo suficientemente valientes como para… ejem… proporcionar esa válvula de escape, pues todo el fuego y el vapor deben de salir de alguna manera¿no es así?

- ¡Vaya! Así que la causa de nuestras peleas es el amor… interesante concepto. – Lisa respondió con cierto sarcasmo.

- Lo único que digo es que el día en que finalmente se rindan a lo que sienten… bueno… no se de cuantos grados richter estaremos hablando.

Claudia le guiñó el ojo a Lisa y ella se sonrojó profundamente.

- ¡Claudia!

- Te conozco Lisa… por más que quieras ocultarlo, eres una mujer apasionada… te he visto dirigir demasiadas batallas… te he visto golpear demasiadas consolas cuando esa pasión y ese fuego te consumen… te he escuchado gritar y dar órdenes de combate… y él, bueno… el muchacho puede ser algo lento pero es un piloto de combate, creo que no hay nada más que decir… fuego contra fuego.

Claudia se rió ruidosamente y Lisa se sonrojó aun más.

- ¡Vamos Lisa, no tienes porqué avergonzarte! Eso que sientes es algo hermoso, cariño. Conmigo no necesitas fingir, porque yo sé exactamente como te sientes… ya he pasado por eso antes. Ahora, si tan solo dejaras de comportarte como una oficial orgullosa y le dejaras saber al muchachito lo que sientes por él… Roy siempre me lo dijo, es un buen chico, pero no es muy bueno tratando de expresarse. Y no creas que te estoy presionando… si hago esto es porque me importas, Lisa… y porque no quiero que el día de mañana te arrepientas de todas las cosas que ahora te estas perdiendo… somos soldados, cariño… tú sabes bien lo que eso significa.

- Lo se Claudia… y te agradezco el interés… es sólo que—

Lisa fue interrumpida por el sonido de su localizador personal. Miró el mensaje en la pantalla y suspiró resignadamente.

- Bien, de vuelta a las trincheras.

- Lisa, - Claudia la detuvo. – aprovecha lo que tienes… no dejes que el tiempo se te vaya porque… tu sabes que el tiempo jamás ha estado del lado de los soldados.

- ¡Gracias Claudia! – Lisa le agradeció sinceramente.

Cuando la comandante Hayes salió del comedor, Claudia suspiró y sonrió para sí misma.

- ¡Hacen una bonita pareja! No se a qué le tienen tanto miedo… no se porque fingen no saber lo que es tan obvio para todos… yo se lo he dicho mil veces a Lisa… incluso se lo dije a Rick aquella vez en el Parque Observatorio… están tan cercanos que no se ven… pero se que el día en que finalmente estén juntos… ¡Ese día será el fin de Nueva Macross! – Claudia se rió. – El día que finalmente admitan que se aman no quedará piedra sobre piedra en esta ciudad… una vez que abran las compuertas de su amor, va a ser imposible detenerlo.

-

* * *

-

Otra semana pasó lenta en Nueva Macross. Aquella noche Lisa caminaba lentamente por el puente del Prometheus camino a su casa. El clima estaba frió y el aire nocturno presagiaba tormenta. Un auto se detuvo a su lado y la voz familiar de Max la saludó:

- ¡Buenas noches comandante!

- ¡Max! Buenas noches… ¿Dónde está Miriya?

- En la casa… ¿Vas para la colonia¿Quieres que te lleve?

Lisa abordó el jeep de Max y este se puso en marcha enseguida. Él notó lo triste y abatida que la comandante se veía y sonrió para sí mismo sabiendo exactamente cual era la causa de aquel estado de ánimo. Rick había estado igual cuando Lisa había abandonado el SDF 1 para ir a la Tierra. En aquella ocasión él había tratado de subirle los ánimos a su amigo llevándolo a jugar videojuegos. Esta vez decidió intentar algo diferente con Lisa.

- No estés triste, comandante… ya falta poco para que Rick regrese… yo también lo he extrañado mucho.

Lisa miró a Max, sorprendida de la manera en que él parecía haber leído sus pensamientos. Aunque por otro lado era más que obvio lo que le ocurría.

- La misión ha sido alargada por tiempo indefinido. – Lisa le explicó a Max. – Hoy recibí la notificación.

- Oh… - Max no supo que decir que pudiera hacer que Lisa se sintiera mejor. – Al jefe no le van a gustar esas noticias.

- Si, lo se.

- Pero… ¿Por qué ellos…?

- No se… al parecer los trabajos de evaluación están tomando más tiempo del planeado. La misión ha sido todo un éxito hasta ahora…

- Me alegro por ellos pero… bueno. – Max se encogió de hombros. – Lisa¿por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros? A Miriya y a mí nos daría mucho gusto que nos acompañaras y además ella quiere enseñarte el cuarto del bebé… ya comenzamos a decorarlo. Pusimos todo lo que Rick y tú nos regalaron en navidad para nuestro pequeñito.

- ¿En serio? – A Lisa se le iluminó el semblante. - ¡Que ternura!

- ¿Vienes entonces? Esta mañana pasé mucho tiempo cocinando mientras Miriya estaba en el simulador con sus pupilos… es comida italiana. ¿Qué dices, comandante?

- No quisiera causarles molestias Max, yo—

- Ninguna molestia… hey, mira… estamos en la casa de los Sterling… creo que no hay escapatoria así que comandante Hayes, considérese secuestrada por esta noche.

- ¡Que insubordinación! – Lisa se rió por primera vez en semanas. - ¡Creo que te está afectando el juntarte tanto con el comandante Hunter, Max! Solías ser un muchacho tan obediente…

- Bueno, algo se pega…

Max le abrió la puerta del jeep a Lisa caballerosamente y la invitó a entrar en la casa, donde fue calurosamente recibida por Miriya, quien ya comenzaba a mostrar sus primeros signos de embarazo. Lisa pensó que la Zentraedi se veía muy linda con la ropa suelta y con un osito bordado en el pecho que estaba usando esa noche.

En una escapada que los Sterling se dieron a la cocina, mientras Lisa veía las fotos del Año Nuevo, Max le informó a su esposa sobre el retraso en la misión de Rick y lo triste que Lisa se veía cuando la había recogido afuera del Prometheus. Miriya le aseguró a Max que ellos harían que ella se sintiera mejor esa noche.

Cuando volvieron a la sala, Lisa sonreía soñadoramente mientras observaba con interés las fotografías en las que ella y Rick aparecían juntos. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero en cada foto en la que estaban juntos ambos se veían… felices.

- Mi nueva cámara fotográfica es excelente¿no te parece, Lisa? - Max le comentó, mientras le ofrecía una taza de té. – Bueno, el fotógrafo también es increíble…

- Todas tus fotos son muy buenas, Max.

- Hey, - Miriya se sentó al lado de Lisa y le quitó el álbum de las manos. – Necesito espacio para las fotos que Max me tomó ayer en el parque… era la primera vez que usaba ropa de maternidad y posé para la cámara… tengo que quitar algunas fotos del álbum, Max… Lisa¿por qué no te llevas estas fotos donde sales tú?

- Yo… - Lisa se sorprendió. – Bueno… no se… ¿no les importa?

- Claro que no. – Max sonrió. – Llévatelas todas…

Miriya ya había sacado del álbum una docena de fotos en las que Lisa aparecía con Rick. Se las entregó a la comandante y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa al tiempo que las ponía dentro de su bolso y se hacía el propósito de colocar alguna de ellas en un portarretratos en su mesita de noche.

La noche transcurrió en calma y Lisa pudo olvidarse, al menos por un rato, de la tristeza y soledad que había estado acumulando en los últimos días. Había pasado muchas noches sola en su casa, odiando a Rick por lo que le estaba haciendo… odiándolo porque, sin que siquiera él supiera, se había convertido en una parte indispensable de la vida de ella.

La cena no pudo haber estado más deliciosa y la conversación fluía naturalmente. Lisa se dio cuenta, una vez más, de lo bien que se sentía con los Sterling. La conexión que se había creado entre ellos era mucho más que sólo un lazo afectivo basado en la amistad… Lisa había llegado a considerarlos su familia. No podía evitar mirar a Max y pensar que era el hermano pequeño de Rick… sabía que no había ningún parecido físico, ni siquiera de carácter pero ella así lo sentía. Y es que ella sabía el lazo tan estrecho que existía entre Rick y Max… eran dos huérfanos que habían sido hermanados por la guerra.

Más tarde, mientras Max lavaba los platos, Miriya le mostró a Lisa la habitación que estaban preparando para el bebé. La estaban pintando de un tono amarillo bastante agradable a la vista y ya habían comprado una cuna y varios otros muebles para bebé. Lisa estaba encantada mirando alrededor, tratando de imaginar la emoción que Miriya debía sentir al saber que llevaba una vida dentro… que esa vida era el resultado del amor que sentía por Max… y qué pronto tendría aquel pedacito de vida en sus brazos… y ella sería una mamá.

Ya se había hecho bastante tarde cuando Lisa anunció que se retiraba. Había sido una velada muy agradable y les agradeció la hospitalidad. Les prometió que pronto los invitaría a cenar a su casa y les prepararía una antigua receta de familia. Max se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, pero ella le dijo que prefería caminar un poco. Se despidió cariñosamente de sus amigos, se puso su gabardina y salió de la casa, apretando contra su costado su bolso, en donde llevaba su pequeño tesoro, las fotografías de ella y Rick.

Cuando pasó por fuera de la casa del comandante Hunter, no pudo menos que detenerse y mirarla por un buen rato. Estaba oscura, sola… se veía triste. Lisa buscó en su bolsa y encontró la llave de la casa, con su inconfundible llavero azul. Sin pensarlo mucho, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. El lugar se sentía frío y abandonado y Lisa notó un olor extraño… el olor de las casas cuando no son habitadas, cuando les hace falta el calor humano.

- ¡Que desastre! – Lisa murmuró, mirando alrededor y notando que había polvo por todos lados y el ambiente se sentía húmedo y encerrado. – Debería de darle una limpiada a este lugar… Rick va a volver cansado y sería triste que llegara a un lugar sucio y húmedo.

Lisa sabía que aun faltaba un buen rato para que Rick regresara, pero se hizo el firme propósito de que en su día libre, que era sólo tres días después, iría a limpiar la casa… y después cada tercer día regresaría para mantenerla ordenada y lista para el regreso de Rick.

Antes de salir, Lisa no pudo evitar el entrar a la habitación del muchacho. La cama estaba sin hacer y su pijama había sido arrojada sobre el respaldo de una silla. Lisa sonrió suavemente y sacudió la cabeza, como reprobando aquello.

- ¡Oh Rick¿Cuándo cambiarás?

Con gran delicadeza y amor arregló la cama del comandante, deteniéndose un momento para abrazar su almohada y aspirar profundamente el aroma de Rick que ella aun podía encontrar ahí, aun después de semanas de ausencia. Después dobló la pijama y la frotó contra su rostro antes de colocarla en el guardarropa.

- Para el día que regrese quiero que encuentre la casa limpia y la despensa bien surtida.

Lisa se quedó un momento en el pasillo, observando a su alrededor. Todo en aquel lugar la hacía recordar a Rick y los momentos que habían vivido… la navidad que habían pasado juntos. Buscó su bolso, que estaba sobre la barra de la cocina y lo abrió, sacando de su interior las fotos que Max le había dado.

- ¡Rick…! – Lisa susurró con ternura, trazando con la punta de su dedo el contorno del rostro atractivo del comandante Hunter. – Espero que vuelvas pronto… ¡No sabes cuanto te he extrañado!

Sin poder contenerse y sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Lisa se llevó la fotografía de Rick a los labios y la besó el mismo amor y ternura con que lo hubiera besado a él.

- ¡Te amo! – murmuró, pero luego su voz subió de tono. - ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter! …. ¡Te amo!

Suspiró profundamente, deseando que tuviera el mismo valor para decir esas mismas palabras en ese mismo lugar y de esa misma manera… algún día que él estuviera presente.

Lisa salió de la casa del comandante Hunter y se dirigió a la suya. La noche era helada y las calles de la colonia militar estaban vacías a esas horas de la noche. En pocos minutos Lisa llegó a su casa y mientras abría la puerta pensaba que tal vez el hacerse cargo de la casa de Rick en su ausencia podría hacer que el tiempo se fuera más rápido para ella.

-

* * *

-

Durante los siguientes días Lisa hizo una costumbre el detenerse en casa de Rick por un momento antes de llegar a su propia casa. Un día se dedicó a limpiar la cocina, otro día a poner alguna decoración extra en la sala, al día siguiente, que era su día libre, se dedicó a limpiar la casa a conciencia, incluyendo el lavado de las sábanas y toallas del comandante. Dos días más tarde llegó a la casa del comandante en taxi, trayendo consigo algunos pequeños arbustos que diligentemente sembró en el frente de la pequeña casita prefabricada. Aquel lugar cada vez era más acogedor y especial, gracias a la mano de Lisa.

Una noche en particular, Lisa estaba agotada, pues el día había sido muy ajetreado y lleno de actividad. Pensó en ir directamente a su casa, pero a último momento cambió de idea y fue a la de Rick. En realidad no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pero le gustaba estar en aquel lugar. Se preparó una taza de café y se instaló en la sala. Ahí se puso a ver una de las películas que él tenía. Aquello hizo que se adormilara un poco. Cuando la película se terminó, Lisa se dirigió al dormitorio, en donde se tendió sobre la cama del comandante, tratando de descansar un poco sus ojos antes de volver a su casa… pero se quedó dormida.

No era la primera vez que dormía en aquella cama, pues ya antes había pasado ahí la noche de navidad… pero el estar ahí de esa manera, siendo la guardiana de la casa de Rick en su ausencia la hacía sentir especial. Sentía que de una u otra manera, había un lugar en el mundo en donde ella podía refugiarse y había una persona en el mundo que confiaba tanto en ella, que incluso le había dado acceso a su vida, entregándole las llaves de su casa.

Al día siguiente Lisa despertó fresca y relajada. Se duchó en el baño de Rick, desayunó en la cocina de Rick… y el resto del día fue incapaz de quitarse la sonrisa de los labios.

-

* * *

-

Lejos, muy lejos de Nueva Macross, las cosas con Hunter eran muy diferentes. El comandante estaba más retraído que de costumbre. Cumplía cabalmente con sus órdenes y el doctor Lang no ponía en duda que era el mejor líder de escuadrón de la RDF, como bien se lo habían informado. Pero en cuanto la misión del día concluía, era raro ver al comandante. Hunter siempre había tenido la idea de que hay que conocer personalmente a los pilotos bajo sus órdenes. Durante las largas horas de patrullaje y el tiempo que debían de estar estacionados vigilando, Rick frecuentemente hablaba con sus pilotos, preguntándoles sobre su vida, sus familias. Todos los miembros del escuadrón estaban convencidos de que el comandante Hunter era un líder natural y se sentían orgullosos de servir bajo sus órdenes, pues él tenía para con ellos algo que era muy difícil encontrar en un líder militar: calor humano.

Sin embargo, fuera de las horas de servicio, Rick raramente socializaba con ellos. Prefería encerrarse en su habitación y mirar al techo durante largas horas. En esos días tuvo la oportunidad de pensar en muchas cosas, de recordar todo lo que había vivido desde aquella mañana en que había llegado a bordo de su_ Mockingbird_ a la Isla Macross. A veces todo parecía tan irreal que era como si estuviera recordando fragmentos de un sueño. Pero no importaba lo que pensara o lo que recordara, no importaba a donde fuera su pensamiento… al final siempre se encontraba a sí mismo con la imagen de Lisa en su mente.

Lisa… era ella quien había estado a su lado todo ese tiempo. No había sido Minmai, ni siquiera Roy Fokker… no, había sido ella. En las buenas, pero sobre todo el las malas. ¿O quizás solamente en las malas? Porque era un hecho que cuando las cosas iban bien, él corría al lado de Minmai… pero cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, era a Lisa a quien siempre acudía. Y ella siempre estaba ahí, esperándolo, lista para apoyarlo, para darle consejo, para ayudarlo de la manera en que ella pudiera.

Muchas veces, durante las largas horas de vigilancia que Rick pasaba sentado en la cabina de su Veritech en modo Guardián, mientras los equipos científicos trabajaban en las áreas de recuperación ecológica, Rick se había encontrado a sí mismo pensando en el futuro… en un futuro en el que Lisa estaba incluida. Muchas veces al ver algún área particularmente hermosa, él pensaba en lo mucho que ella disfrutaría el estar en ese lugar. Últimamente Lisa parecía ser lo único que ocupaba su mente.

- Si tan sólo no fuera tan terca y voluntariosa… si me dejara acercarme y me permitiera demostrarle lo que siento por ella… si tan sólo no me atemorizara tanto… si no temblara ante el sólo pensamiento de… es que en estos momentos un movimiento en falso con ella sería fatal. Yo no se que es lo que siento por ella y quisiera comprenderlo… pero para ella lo único que parece existir es su trabajo. Si se interesa tanto en mí quizás es porqué trabajamos juntos, somos colegas y quizás ella me ve como su pupilo, tal y como Roy lo hacía… una mujer como Lisa no puede rebajarse al nivel de un tipo como yo.

- La misión ha sido un éxito. – El doctor Lang le informó al comandante Hunter aquella noche en que lo citó en su oficina. – Comandante Hunter, quiero agradecerle por el desempeño tan perfecto que usted y su escuadrón han tenido durante este tiempo. Se que se les ha exigido demasiado y que incluso, con el tiempo extra que le hemos dedicado a la misión, los hemos mantenido alejados de sus casas y sus familias por más tiempo del que originalmente se había planeado.

- Somos soldados, señor. – Rick le contestó marcialmente, de pie en posición de firmes ante el escritorio del Dr. Lang. – Nuestro deber es nuestra máxima prioridad.

- Pensé que diría eso, comandante… hay una última zona que necesitamos evaluar. Está en las inmediaciones de una cadena montañosa cercana al sector de Nueva Macross. La dejamos hasta el último precisamente por eso, por su cercanía a la ciudad. Nos moveremos a esa zona mañana a primera hora, pero quería informarle que requiero de su apoyo durante otra semana. Hace un rato hablé con el comando central y han autorizado este cambio de planes.

- ¿Una semana más, señor? – Rick sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

- ¿Tiene algún inconveniente, comandante?

Rick bajó la mirada… si, había un inconveniente… uno bastante grande.

- La zona es la máxima reserva ecológica con la que cuenta Nueva Macross. En ese lugar se han instalado incluso algunos laboratorios, que aun no son 100 operables pero que una vez que pongamos a trabajar, serán los responsables de todos los programas de recuperación ecológica en este sector. En esta reserva incluso tenemos unas granjas modelo. Necesitaremos su apoyo, comandante, porque cerca de esa zona hay colonias zentraedis y usted mejor que nadie sabe cual es la situación con los malcontentos.

Rick mantenía la mirada clavada en el piso. Por más que intentaba ocultarlo, un gesto de frustración había aparecido en el rostro.

- Se que esto sale de los planes originales de la misión, pero ha habido imprevistos. Sin embargo los resultados han sido muy alentadores. Así que comandante, informe sobre esto a su escuadrón. Y no se preocupe, esta semana será casi como si estuvieran de vacaciones… como le digo, es una reserva ecológica modelo y se que les gustará el lugar.

- Si señor.

Rick salió de la oficina de Lang e inmediatamente informó a su equipo de la nueva asignación. Sus muchachos ya estaban algo cansados, pero todos eran jóvenes y sin compromisos, así que aunque ansiaban regresar al SDF1, la idea de que _"aquella semana sería como si estuvieran de vacaciones" _pareció agradarles bastante. Rick regresó a su habitación cabizbajo y cuando entró, lo primero que revisó fue el calendario que tenía sobre su escritorio y que tenía marcados, con grandes X rojas, los días que habían transcurrido desde el inicio de la misión… ya se encontraban a solo un par de días de uno marcado con un círculo azul.

- ¡Tenía tantos planes para tu cumpleaños, Lisa! – Rick pensó con tristeza.

-

* * *

-

Lisa recibió las noticias del retraso de la misión científica del doctor Lang sin mucho entusiasmo. Había estado contando los días… incluso las horas que faltaban para que Rick regresara. Había tenido la esperanza de que aquel cumpleaños sería diferente, especial… pero simplemente había ocurrido lo que generalmente ocurría en esos casos… todos los planes se habían roto.

La comandante Hayes había arreglado sus horarios y había logrado que su cumpleaños coincidiera con su día libre. Aquel día con el que ella había fantaseado tanto durante las últimas semanas… un día que había pensado compartir con Rick.

La noche anterior, Lisa llegó a su casa después de hacer un alto en la de Rick para revisar que todo estuviera en orden, como ya era parte de su rutina. Una vez en su casa, arrojó sus zapatos dentro de su guardarropa, se puso ropa cómoda y comenzó a limpiar un poco. Se había preocupado tanto por la casa de Rick, que ella misma no había tenido mucho tiempo de limpiar la suya. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en lo que podría hacer el día siguiente… pero lo único que se le ocurría era quedarse en casa y dormir.

Max había llamado un poco más tarde para invitarla a cenar, pero ella había cortésmente rechazado la invitación. Más tarde Claudia también había llamado y había pasado un buen rato al teléfono, intentando convencer a Lisa de que tenían que salir a algún lugar a festejar. Pero Lisa no estaba de ánimo para eso. Poco más tarde, mientras Lisa estaba en el cuartito de lavado, encargándose de su ropa, escuchó el mensaje que Miriya dejó en su contestadora, diciéndole que no importaba si tenía que arrastrarla para sacarla de su casa, no importaba si gritaba, pataleaba o rasguñaba, ella misma se encargaría de hacerla salir la noche siguiente y todos iban a festejar su cumpleaños. Lisa se rió cuando escuchó el mensaje, y pensó hablarle más tarde a su amiga y decirle una pequeña mentira blanca, la única que sabía podría mantener a Miriya a raya, le diría que la noche siguiente estaría de servicio.

Y así lo hizo… Miriya no parecía creer las palabras de Lisa y a la comandante le tomó un buen rato convencerla de que estaría bien y de que no había necesidad de celebrar nada. Un año más de vida… ¿Qué había que celebrar?

Mientras hablaba con Miriya, Lisa había estado revisando distraídamente los cajones de su escritorio. Había muchos papeles que ya no necesitaba y comenzó a ponerlos en el bote de basura. Pero de pronto, debajo de esos papeles, escondida en el fondo del cajón, Lisa encontró una fotografía de ella con Karl Riber. La sostuvo frente a sus ojos, mirándola casi con incredulidad, mientras en el teléfono la voz de Miriya seguía insistiéndole que había que celebrar que estaba viva, que no había muerto en el Apocalipsis de la Tierra, que tenía amigos… Lisa ya no la escuchaba. Al final le dijo que tenía que colgar, que tenía una llamada del Puente en espera. Miriya gruñó y le dijo que estaba bien, pero que esa conversación aun no terminaba.

Lisa colgó el teléfono y por varios minutos estuvo mirando aquella fotografía. Recordaba cuando la habían tomado… el día en que Karl se había ido a despedir de ella. Más tarde le había mandado esa copia junto con una carta de despedida… una carta que debía de estar por ahí en algún lugar.

Lisa buscó afanosamente en el cajón y no le tomó mucho tiempo el encontrar el sobre amarillento. Con manos temblorosas sacó el papel que estaba dentro del sobre, lo desdobló ceremoniosamente y tuvo que tragarse el nudo que se le formó en la garganta cuando reconoció la escritura suave y elegante de Riber.

"_Mi querida Lisa:_

_No se cuando volvamos a vernos, pero no quiero que esta carta suene como una despedida porque no lo es. Espero que muy pronto puedas estar conmigo en la Base Sara de Marte, tal y como es tu sueño. Voy a dar lo mejor de mí y tu padre se convencerá de que soy un hombre digno de su hija. Yo sé que tú harás tu mejor esfuerzo y que llegarás a ser la mejor de tu clase, como siempre lo has sido. No olvides que te amo y que pronto estaremos juntos… juntos para siempre. – Karl Riber."_

Cuando terminó de leer aquella pequeña carta, las lágrimas fluían libremente por su rostro, nublando ante sí la imagen de la fotografía que sostenía en la mano.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste, Karl? – Lisa preguntó en voz alta. -¿Por qué tuviste que morir en el lugar en donde habías ido buscando paz? Buscando tu seguridad… buscando…

Lisa comenzó a llorar sin poderse contener. Se sentó y apoyó sus codos en el escritorio, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos. Su padre siempre le había dicho que Riber era un hombre que no era digno de ella, que la había abandonado, sólo pensando en su propia seguridad y en sus intereses… su padre le había dicho que el hombre que la amara siempre regresaría por ella, sin esperar a que ella fuera a buscarlo. El hombre que la amara arriesgaría todo por ella… y jamás la dejaría atrás.

- Yo era sólo una niña… una chiquilla con ilusiones e ideas de cuentos de hadas en la cabeza… y Karl era mi príncipe encantado… se que fueron fantasías de adolescencia pero a veces me pregunto si esa relación no podría haber llegado a ser algo más…

Lisa se limpió las lágrimas y buscó a su alrededor. Encontró una pequeña caja con un portarretratos vacío en su interior. Hacia unos días había comprado uno similar para poner la foto de ella y Rick que ahora decoraba su mesita de noche, pero el paquete era de dos, así que ese le había sobrado y decidió darle un buen uso. Puso en él la foto de ella y Riber y desganadamente la colocó sobre el escritorio. Guardó la carta en el mismo cajón en donde la había encontrado y se puso de pie.

- Bueno… -pensó. – La vida sigue… con amor, sin amor o a pesar del amor tengo una vida que vivir… mi propia vida. Una vida en la que nadie más está incluido… nadie más. ¿A quién le importaría de todas maneras?

-

* * *

-

La luz grisácea del amanecer se filtraba tímidamente por las cortinas de la habitación de Lisa. En su cama, la comandante dormía plácidamente con una expresión angelical en el rostro. Cuando dormía, Lisa siempre se veía plácida, tranquila, joven y muy hermosa. De pronto un sonido fuerte, seco e insistente la sobresaltó, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe y que su corazón se le acelerara en el pecho.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Alguien estaba llamando insistentemente a la puerta. Lisa se sentó en la cama al tiempo que el timbre se dejaba escuchar. Ella bostezó y miró el reloj que tenía sobre su mesita de noche. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana.

- Es mi día libre… - Lisa pensó, al tiempo que se ponía su bata y sus pantuflas y se arreglaba el cabello, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. - ¿Habrá problemas en la base¿Por qué no me llamaron por teléfono? Tal vez lo hicieron y no lo escuché…

Cuando Lisa abrió la puerta sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se entreabrió, sin saber que decir. Ahí, parado frente a ella se encontraba el comandante Hunter, en su uniforme de vuelo, sonriéndole divertidamente.

_- Creo que estoy soñando…_ - Lisa pensó, al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos.

Rick se inclinó caballerosamente y le entregó lo que hasta entonces había mantenido oculto detrás de su espalda: una rosa blanca.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, comandante Hayes!

Lisa tomó la flor que él le ofrecía, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Aquello simplemente no podía estar ocurriendo, porque Rick estaba en una misión científica muy lejos de Nueva Macross y no regresaría hasta la siguiente semana. Los ojos verdes de la comandante estaban clavados en el rostro de Rick pero ella ni siquiera estaba respirando.

Rick dio un paso al frente y abrió sus brazos. Casi como un reflejo, ella buscó el calor de su pecho y dejó que él la sostuviera, apretándola cariñosamente contra él.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lisa! – Rick murmuró contra su cabello. – Lamento haberte despertado…

- Rick… - Lisa no sabía qué más podía decir en ese momento. – Rick… pero… ¿Cómo…? Si tu…

Rick sonreía, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos subían y bajaban por la espalda de Lisa. Ella se sentía tan calientita y suave en su bata de dormir, que él tuvo problemas al dejarla ir. Finalmente sólo la miró a los ojos y habló:

- ¿Podemos pasar¡Esta helando aquí afuera!

- Si… claro… pasa, adelante… pero…

- Nos enviaron a la zona principal de recuperación ecológica. En realidad no está muy lejos de aquí. – Rick comenzó a explicarle, mientras ella aun no podía creer que aquello fuera real. – Se instalaron laboratorios en ese lugar, pero todavía no son operativos. No se ha designado una misión científica porque tienen miedo de los ataques de zentraedis malcontentos. Estuve pensando mucho y hablé con el doctor Lang sobre la posibilidad de mantener un grupo permanente de científicos y militares en la zona para echar a andar los laboratorios y proyectos científicos y ecológicos.

- ¿Un grupo permanente?

- Si, como si esa zona fuera… ya sabes, una zona modelo. Muchos de los proyectos deben de ser probados en campo, no en laboratorio.

- ¡Vaya! – Lisa sonrió. – Comandante Hunter, me impresiona.

- Bueno, uno hace lo que puede. – Rick se encogió de hombros pero sonrió. – A Lang le gustó mi idea y habló con el almirante Gloval hace un par de días… creo que a Gloval también le agradó la idea porque enseguida asignaron a un escuadrón permanente al mando del teniente Philliphs… de todas maneras él y Laura, su novia, ya tenían cierta experiencia en asuntos ecológicos. ¿Qué te parece?

- Suena maravilloso pero… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Rick fingió estar indignado con la pregunta de Lisa, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Está bien, si no quieres que esté aquí, me voy…

- ¡Rick! – Lisa se rió y lo detuvo por el brazo. - ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

- Si… - él la miró traviesamente. – Bueno… es que tuve que traer al escuadrón escolta de regreso y tengo que llevar al nuevo escuadrón a la zona… sólo llevarlos y ya estaré libre… ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Hoy mismo?

- Sip… hoy mismo.

- Pero… las asignaciones… y todo el papeleo… ¿En dos días?

- Bueno, Claudia ayudó bastante. – Rick le guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Claudia sabía? – Lisa parecía estar escandalizada. – Pero… ¿Cómo es que no me dijo nada?

- Tal vez salía de su jurisdicción, comandante.

Rick se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros, lo que fue suficiente para que Lisa se olvidara de cualquier protocolo militar que Claudia hubiera omitido.

- El Escuadrón Verde estará volando en una hora y tengo que ir al frente de ellos, comandante Hayes… y estaba pensando… no se, que tal vez una visita de una oficial de alto rango como usted a la zona ecológica sería… pues, digamos que motivante para las tropas.

- ¿Aja…? - Lisa sonrió sarcásticamente. - ¡No me diga, comandante!

- Si, bueno… son ordenes del alto mando. – Rick le sonrió. – Usted debe de ir a entregar la estafeta del nuevo escuadrón a la misión científica que ahora, al parecer, se quedará estacionada permanentemente en la zona de recuperación. Y yo vine porque me han encomendado la misión de ser su escolta personal en esta misión. Según nuestras órdenes, estaremos de vuelta al anochecer.

- Pero… - Lisa no sabía que decir.

- Lamento interrumpirla en su día libre… que también es el día de su cumpleaños, comandante Hayes pero esta misión es imperativa.

- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer exactamente?

- Solo ir y decirle a Lang que ahí le manda Gloval. – Rick se rió. – Pero el resto del día podemos visitar la reserva ecológica… yo estoy perfectamente bien entrenado para ser su guía de turistas, madame. Y… hay caballos. – Rick le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Oh Rick! – la voz de Lisa se enterneció. - Tú planeaste todo esto¿verdad?

Rick sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

- No iba a dejar que tu cumpleaños pasara así nada más… y digamos que tienes amigos en los altos mandos que también están interesados en que tengas un buen día.

- Claudia… - Lisa sonrió. - ¿Y el almirante Gloval?

- ¡Exacto! Ahora señorita¿Porqué no va a cambiarse? Tenemos que estar volando en menos de una hora.

- Rick… - Lisa ocultó su rostro detrás de la rosa. - ¡Gracias!

- No me lo agradezcas. Es trabajo, no diversión… espero que todavía siga en pie la cena que tenemos pendiente.

- Por supuesto.

Lisa lo miró a los ojos y él le sonrió con ternura.

- ¡Te extrañé mucho, Hayes! – Rick comentó, al tiempo que con suavidad colocaba un mechón del cabello de Lisa detrás de su oreja.

- Yo también te extrañe Rick… - Lisa sintió que los ojos se le nublaron con lágrimas.

- ¡Anda! Vete a cambiar… - Rick la apresuró. – Y aparte de tu uniforme, empaca algo cómodo… hoy vamos a ir a cabalgar.

Lisa sonrió y prácticamente corrió hacia su habitación, mientras le decía a Rick que se preparara un café o algo. La puerta del cuarto de Lisa se cerró de golpe y Rick suspiró satisfecho. Un café no le caería nada mal. Fue a la cocina y puso a hervir agua. Mientras esperaba que hirviera, él comenzó a caminar alrededor de la casa de Lisa, contento de estar en ese lugar tan familiar otra vez.

Parecía que conocía cada espacio, cada rincón, cada objeto que la comandante tenía en cada habitación. Rick pasaba la mano suavemente por los muebles, por las sillas… era la casa de Lisa… estaba de regreso a ese lugar en donde se sentía tan seguro… y con esa persona que le daba un sentimiento de paz y de alegría que no podía encontrar con nadie más.

De pronto algo atrapó su atención. Sobre el escritorio de Lisa había algo que él no había visto antes… una fotografía de Lisa con Karl Riber. Rick hizo un gesto de disgusto y tomó el portarretratos en su mano, observándolo con atención. Lisa era todavía muy chica cuando esa foto había sido tomada… Karl se veía mucho más grande que ella. Rick lo observó y suspiró con frustración al notar el parecido que efectivamente tenía con Kyle.

- ¿De dónde habrá sacado Lisa esta foto? No la tenía cuando arreglamos la casa… demonios, no la tenía cuando me fui a esa misión. ¿Por qué la habrá sacado ahora?

Rick volvió a poner el portarretratos en el escritorio y regresó a la cocina, en donde con desgano comenzó a preparase un café. De pronto se sentía cansado y desanimado otra vez, tal y como lo había estado en los días anteriores.

- ¿Por qué? – se preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿Por qué esa foto¿Por qué ahora y… y por qué siento esta rabia y esta frustración?

Lo que él sentía en realidad eran celos mezclados con un miedo profundo e inconsciente. Miedo a que de un momento a otro Lisa lo apartara de su lado… miedo a que en esas semanas en las que prácticamente no se habían visto y en esas otras en las que él había estado lejos, Lisa se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella no lo necesitaba a él… que podía seguir adelante por ella misma, como siempre lo había hecho… que Lisa se hubiera dado cuenta de que él era una carga para ella… un problema.

Lisa entró a la cocina sonriendo radiantemente, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a Rick, recargado sobre la barra, tomándose su café, con una expresión ausente y distante en sus ojos.

- ¿Rick, qué pasa?

- ¿Estás lista? – él le preguntó sin mucha emoción. – Toma, te preparé el latte que te gusta. – le dijo, entregándole un vaso térmico. – Te lo puedes tomar en el camino.

- Rick… ¿Te sientes bien? – Lisa estaba preocupada por él, pues de pronto se notaba débil y agotado.

- Estoy bien… es solo que quiero terminar con esta misión y descansar un poco… eso es todo.

- Bien… - Lisa sabía que había algo más. Rick se había comportado muy diferente hacía sólo unos minutos. – Entonces vámonos.

Rick vio como Lisa caminaba hacia la puerta y se odio a si mismo por ser tan estúpido. Una vez más estaba actuando como un tonto con Lisa.

- ¡Lisa, espera! – Él la alcanzó en la puerta. – Estoy bien, sólo me siento cansado, eso es todo… ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. – Lisa lo miraba a los ojos, tratando de descifrarlo sin éxito.

- Sobre lo que ocurrió antes de que me fuera a esta misión y—

- ¡Olvídalo Rick! Eso ya quedó muy atrás.

- Si… bueno… Lisa… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Rick utilizó esa excusa para abrazarla una vez más. Ese abrazo tomó por sorpresa a la comandante Hayes. Él la abrazó con tal fuerza que literalmente le sacó el aire de los pulmones.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick pensaba. - ¡Lisa...¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Lisa… ¿cómo puedo llegar a ti?

- Rick… - ella habló apenas, sin aliento. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Te quiero mucho, Lisa. – él susurró suavemente. – Eres la mejor amiga que tengo…

- Yo también te quiero mucho, Rick. – Lisa murmuró con una voz que hizo que Rick se estremeciera.

Lisa sintió cómo él la liberaba de su abrazo y ella se odió a sí misma por no tener el valor de decir las palabras que podrían cambiar su vida entera… las palabras que la quemaban por dentro, que luchaban por salir… ella quería decirle a Rick que lo amaba… cierto, lo quería mucho… pero lo amaba aun más.

- ¡Vamos! – Rick le ofreció galantemente el brazo. – Vamos a volar un VT-F1D de doble plaza¿qué te parece? Te prometo que vas a tener un buen cumpleaños…

- Ya es un buen cumpleaños. – Lisa le respondió con una sonrisa. – Tú estás aquí.

Rick le devolvió la sonrisa y enseguida le abrió la puerta del jeep militar, ayudándola a subir y cerrando la puerta galantemente antes de tomar su lugar en el asiento del piloto.

- Aunque en realidad no se que haya que celebrar. – Lisa comentó mientras Rick ponía el auto en marcha. – Es un año menos de vida… un año más de edad.

- Bueno, celebremos que te estás convirtiendo en un modelo clásico… y ya sabes, los clásicos nunca pasan de moda. – Rick le hizo un guiño.

Lisa soltó una carcajada y un golpe sobre el brazo de Rick al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo comprobó una vez más de que ese piloto tenía la boca demasiado grande… y siempre se las arreglaba para poner una sonrisa en sus labios.

En poco tiempo ambos oficiales estaban camino al Prometheus, de donde saldrían hacia la zona de recuperación ecológica… Lisa sabía que sería un día para recordar… el primer cumpleaños memorable que tendría en mucho tiempo.

-

* * *

-

Una vez en el Prometheus, Rick se adelantó a preparar el VT biplaza que los llevaría a él y a Lisa a la reserva ecológica y de regreso. Rick le había comentado a ella lo extraño que sería no volar su Skull 1 en aquella ocasión. Ambos pensaron en el milagroso escape de la Base Alaska y sonrieron al pensar que no sería tan malo hacer el viaje hasta la reserva de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho en aquella ocasión… sin embargo sabían que por protocolo y conveniencia era mejor utilizar el biplaza.

Mientras Rick se adelantaba a preparar la nave, Lisa se quedó en el pasillo conversando con Claudia, quien había ido a desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Cuando Rick estuvo fuera de su alcance, Lisa le reclamó juguetonamente a su amiga el que no le hubiera dicho nada, pero Claudia le respondió que había decidido darle su propia versión de una fiesta sorpresa. Le pidió que disfrutara su día y se relajara y sobre todo, que tratara de arreglar las cosas con Hunter.

Lisa entró al elevador, en donde dos pilotos se cuadraron formalmente al verla. Ella les respondió el saludo, pero permaneció impasible, mirando fijamente los números del elevador, mientras los pilotos proseguían con su conversación a sus espaldas.

- Pues sí, como te decía, estoy muy contento de que el comandante Hunter haya logrado este arreglo. Creo que ya todos estábamos deseosos de volver a casa.

- Es un buen comandante, me alegra que me hayan asignado a su escuadrón.

Lisa sonrió para sí misma cuando escuchó aquello, sintiéndose inmediatamente orgullosa de su piloto, como Claudia insistía en llamarlo.

- Es un poco reservado el comandante Hunter, pero un líder excelente.

- Cierto… no se porqué será tan taciturno y callado… con la suerte que tiene con las mujeres… si yo fuera él, lo proclamaría a los cuatro vientos. No todos los pilotos de la RDF pueden presumir que han tenido un romance con Minmai.

Al escuchar aquello Lisa hizo un mohín de disgusto y silenciosamente rogó por que el elevador se moviera más de prisa. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era escuchar los chismes que corrían sobre Rick y la Señorita Macross.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo aquel día que estábamos jugando póquer?

"_¿Y desde cuando Rick juega póquer?"_ Lisa se preguntó.

- No fue tanto lo que dijo… fue _la manera en cómo lo dijo_. Es increíble que ella le haya compuesto una canción y todo… supongo que aquel episodio en que quedaron atrapados en la nave fue muy significativo para ella…

- Si, ese Hunter es un demonio. Y cuando recordó aquel beso…

- ¡Si los ojitos nada más le brillaron! - el otro piloto se rió.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Lisa salió hecha un torbellino… justo a tiempo para perder la siguiente parte de la conversación entre los pilotos:

- Pero cómo él dice, ya es cosa del pasado… ¿notaste que en la consola del Skull 1 traía la fotografía de otra mujer?

- Si… durante las horas que estábamos estacionados, sólo vigilando el perímetro, el comandante se pasaba todo el tiempo mirando a esa foto. Yo lo veía desde mi cabina. Una vez por curiosidad me asomé a su cabina cuando su nave estaba en pista… la chica era preciosa.

- ¡Un demonio! Te digo que ese Hunter es un maldito demonio con suerte.

Fuera del ascensor, Lisa se detuvo por un momento para tratar de calmarse un poco antes de encontrarse con Rick.

- ¡No puedo creer que unos chismes como esos te afecten tanto, Hayes! – se reprendió. – Todo lo que ellos dijeron tu ya lo sabes¿de qué te sorprendes? – Tal vez del hecho de que aun a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado… él sigue hablando de ella… pensando en ella…

- ¡Lisa! – Rick se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. – Todo está listo, el escuadrón Verde ya está en el aire y sólo nos están esperando… el Veritech ya está en la pista y acabo de empacar nuestro almuerzo, cortesía de la teniente Grant… así que estoy listo para despegar a su discreción, comandante Hayes. – Rick la saludó formalmente, pero con una sonrisa.

- Si… - Lisa trató de devolverle la sonrisa. – Claro… vamos, no hagamos esperar a los verdes.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el VT color anaranjado y crema que los esperaba en la pista, listo para despegar. Rick no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Lisa… siempre le había encantado cómo se veía cuando traía puesto su uniforme de vuelo. El que había usado durante la Misión Sahara había sido un poco diferente, pero verla con el clásico le traía muchos recuerdos.

- ¿Qué? – Lisa sonrió coquetamente cuando de improviso miró a Rick y lo descubrió examinándola de la cabeza a los pies.

- Uh… - Rick se sonrojó y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza. – Yo… no, es que—hace mucho que no te veía con… con ese uniforme de vuelo, yo solo estaba… recordando cuando fue la ultima vez, es todo.

Lisa asintió con la cabeza. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo… desde aquel milagroso escape de la nave de Breetai hacía ya muchos ayeres. Lisa miró la nave frente a ella y no pudo evitar el recordar el peligro de aquella aventura, la emoción del escape… aquellos besos…

- ¡Es grandioso volar contigo, Lisa! Me da gusto que hayas aceptado acompañarme en este viajecito.

- Vas a tener que explicarme cómo le hiciste para que Claudia aceptara colaborar contigo.

- Te lo dije, hay gente allá en los altos mandos interesada en que la Comandante Hayes tenga un buen cumpleaños.

Lisa abordó el VT-F1D y Rick tomó su lugar en el puesto del piloto. La carlinga se cerró sobre ellos y Rick le pidió a Lisa que ajustara su cinturón de seguridad. Una vez que ella le dio la indicación, el comandante Hunter despegó sin problemas. Lisa sonrió, pensando que Rick era sin duda el mejor. Miró a su alrededor y la sonrisa se hizo aun más grande cuando vio el paisaje debajo de ella: la ciudad Nueva Macross en toda su gloria. Rick notó su emoción y sobrevoló un par de veces la ciudad antes de encontrarse con el Escuadrón Verde y enfilar hacia la zona de recuperación ecológica. Rick le informo a Lisa que era solo una hora de vuelo y ambos pasaron esa hora conversando de todo en general y de nada en particular.

-

* * *

-

Una vez que aterrizaron en la pista de la zona de recuperación, Lisa no perdió tiempo y fue a hablar con el doctor Lang. Él le informó de los pormenores de la misión y de lo buena que había resultado ser la idea del comandante Hunter. Lisa le entregó formalmente los nombramientos, acreditaciones y demás documentos del nuevo Escuadrón Verde. Hablaron un poco sobre los programas de recuperación y sobre todo lo que habían encontrado en las semanas que habían estado evaluando las diferentes zonas ecológicas.

Finalmente el comandante Hunter le informó al doctor Lang que según las ordenes de Gloval, él llevaría a la comandante Hayes a revisar la zona para que ella pudiera emitir un juicio correcto en las reuniones de consejo. El permiso para Rick fue otorgado inmediatamente y poco después, ambos vestidos en ropa de civiles, salían de la nave Sahara 001, listos para buscar un poco de aventura que los pudiera relajar en esos momentos.

De antemano Rick les había pedido a algunos de los participantes en la misión que le prepararan dos caballos para la misión de reconocimiento de la comandante Hayes. Ellos habían argumentado que era mejor que se llevaran un jeep, pero Rick había insistido, así que cuando salieron, encontraron a un joven científico de la misión, sosteniendo pacientemente las riendas de dos caballos, con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

Rick fue a recibir las riendas que se le entregaban, mientras el joven se alejaba murmurando entre dientes que él no se había unido a esa misión científica para cuidar los caballos de la comandante. Rick soltó una risita, pero Lisa no se percató de nada de aquello, pues sus ojos estaban clavados en los dos hermosos animales que golpeaban nerviosa e impacientemente el suelo con sus patas delanteras.

Rick sonrió al ver el rostro de Lisa iluminarse de una manera como pocas veces lo había visto. Una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad apareció en sus labios cuando se acercó a tocar la cabeza de uno de los caballos. El noble animal sacudió su melena suavemente y clavó sus enormes y dulces ojos en los de Lisa.

- ¡Son preciosos! – dijo Lisa al tiempo que acariciaba la melena clara del aquel caballo color chocolate. – En nuestros establos teníamos uno que era exactamente igual a este.

- ¿Es ese el que quieres montar entonces? - Rick le entregó las riendas.

- ¡Absolutamente! – ella recibió las riendas que él le entregaba y antes de que Rick pudiera hacer ningún otro comentario, Lisa ya había montado su caballo.

- ¡Vaya! – Rick estaba sorprendido.

Lisa lo miró sonriendo.

- ¡Hace tanto que no montaba a caballo! Y este lugar es hermoso… ¡es como un sueño!

Rick estaba asegurando las alforjas con la comida en los flancos de su caballo. Hacía mucho tiempo que él tampoco montaba y por un segundo se sintió un poco nervioso, particularmente al ver la destreza con que ella se movía con su caballo… esa era la comandante Hayes que él conocía, la mujer que sabía dar ordenes de manera precisa y que siempre mantenía el control de cualquier situación y acontecimiento.

El comandante Hunter montó su caballo y se acercó a Lisa con precaución.

- Bien… pues comandante, tu marca el camino.

- Rick… hace mucho que no hacía esto… ¡muchas gracias!

- Nada que agradecer… mejor vámonos para aprovechar el día.

- ¡Adelante! – Lisa hizo trotar a su caballo, mostrando de una vez por todas, la excelente jinete que era.

_- ¿Habrá alguna cosa en este mundo que ella no sepa hacer? – _Rick sonrió para sí, lanzándose en persecución de Lisa.

Durante horas recorrieron todos los rincones de la reserva ecológica. Ambos estaban maravillados de lo que el trabajo preciso, dedicado y entregado del equipo científico de la misión había logrado con aquel lugar en un periodo de tiempo tan corto. Los árboles, las plantas, las flores, incluso los animales eran un logro de proporciones gigantescas para el equipo del doctor Lang.

Finalmente ambos desmontaron cerca de un pequeño cuerpo de agua y se sentaron a comer lo que Claudia había preparado para ellos. Rick abrió las alforjas y sacó la comida, mientras Lisa les quitaba los bocados a los caballos para que ellos también pudieran saborear un delicioso almuerzo de hierba fresca y agua del manantial.

Rick la observaba de cuando en cuando, sin poder dejar de pensar en la fotografía de Karl Riber que había visto esa mañana. Desde ese momento algo le molestaba en el pecho, como si una espina se le hubiera clavado y lo lastimara cada vez que recordaba la fotografía.

_- ¿Por qué? _– se preguntaba. –_ Pensé que ella ya había superado lo de Riber… nunca habla mucho de él… pero bien dicen que de lo que menos hablamos es en lo que más pensamos._

Rick se imaginó a Lisa sola en su casa por la noche, sentada en la sala en penumbra, con una taza de su té favorito en la mano, viendo antiguas fotos de Riber. El solo pensamiento de aquello le provocó un gesto de rabia e impotencia que no pasó desapercibido para Lisa, quien ya se encontraba a su lado.

- ¿Porqué esa cara, Rick? Claudia es una excelente cocinera, te aseguro que la comida es de primera… ella se ofendería si supiera que le estas haciendo caras a su comida.

Rick la miró y a su pesar sonrió.

_- Bueno, pero Riber está muerto._ – pensó con cierta satisfacción. – _Y Lisa está aquí… conmigo._ –pero enseguida su mirada se volvió triste y sombría. - _¿Cómo puedo competir contra un muerto¿Cómo luchar contra los recuerdos de Lisa?_

- Rick… ¿Te sientes bien? - Lisa le puso la mano en el hombro, mostrándole su sincera preocupación.

- Si… muy bien. Solo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo.

Mientras Rick le ofrecía a Lisa un plato con comida y comenzaba a servirse el suyo, Lisa lo observó con cuidado. Efectivamente, se veía cansado… de hecho se notaba agotado y ella pensó que las vacaciones de las que habían hablado antes no le caerían nada mal ahora. Decidió comentar sobre ello apenas tuviera la oportunidad. Pero había algo más en Rick… algo que la hacía sentir inquieta y ansiosa. No podía saber exactamente de qué se trataba, pero se temía que tuviera que ver con la conversación que había escuchado esa mañana en el elevador.

_- Seguramente está pensando en Minmai._ – Lisa suspiró. – _No me puedo imaginar a Rick con los demás pilotos, jugando póquer y hablando sobre sus aventuras amorosas con la señorita Macross, pero supongo que eso es lo que los pilotos hacen cuando están solos…_

Lisa lo miró una vez más. Él estaba sentado cerca de ella, comiendo en silencio con su mirada fija en su plato de comida. El paisaje ante ellos era espectacular, pero él estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se detenía a admirar lo que tenía frente a sí.

_- Si… está pensando en ella. _

La comida de pronto le había sabido amarga a Lisa y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para pasarse el bocado que traía en la boca, pues sentía un nudo en la garganta. Bajó su mirada y ahora el esfuerzo fue sobrehumano cuando trató de impedir a toda costa que las lágrimas que súbitamente le habían nublado la visión escaparan de sus ojos.

Rick la miró de soslayo y pudo notar como Lisa agachaba la cabeza y su semblante adquiría ese aire de tristeza tan característico de la comandante Hayes. Él podría haber jurado que incluso había visto lágrimas en sus ojos.

_- Me imagino que debe de estar recordando los cumpleaños que pasó al lado de… de él._ – Rick pensó amargamente, sin permitirse siquiera pensar en aquel nombre que le estaba resultando tan desagradable. -_ ¿Hasta cuando el fantasma de ese hombre la va a dejar en paz? _

Tuvo ganas de acercarse a Lisa, de abrazarla y decirle que debía de dejar que el pasado se fuera… que aquel hombre jamás la había merecido, que la había abandonado cobardemente, que no valía la pena torturarse por una persona que en realidad jamás la había amado.

_- Yo jamás te dejaría atrás_. – Siguió pensando. _– Yo jamás te abandonaría Lisa… y creo que te lo he probado una y otra vez… y lo seguiré haciendo cuantas veces sea necesario. Tú te mereces mucho más que esto, Hayes… te mereces un hombre que esté dispuesto a morir por ti._ – _La miró una vez más y luego bajó su mirada. – Yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo… pero mi pregunta es¿yo te merezco?_

Lisa lo vio bajar la mirada y poner su plato de comida a un lado. El comandante Hunter estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos y Lisa sintió la necesidad de hablar con él, preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía, por qué estaba tan pensativo aquel día. Pero no pudo hacerlo… ella sabía la clase de respuesta que él le daría y lo que ella menos quería era pasar el resto de su cumpleaños escuchándolo hablar sobre Minmai.

_- ¡Si tan sólo te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que yo te quiero, Rick! Se que amas a Minmai y es algo que ya he aceptado de ti… no lo he superado, pero lo he aceptado. Pero yo te amo… se que no soy la estrella que ella es… se que yo no soy famosa, yo no tengo carisma ni soy simpática… se que yo jamás podría competir con sus encantos ni con su belleza y comprendo porqué estás tan ilusionado con ella… pero al menos yo soy real… yo estoy aquí… Rick¿cómo podría yo competir con ese cometa que es Minmai, que entra y sale de tu vida como un fantasma?_

Lisa levantó su mirada justo en el momento en que Rick volteaba a verla. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y en ellos había miedo, incertidumbre… y mucho dolor. Ambos desviaron la mirada al ver reflejado en los ojos del otro lo que ellos mismos estaban sintiendo en ese momento.

_- Está pensando en Minmai…_

_- Está pensando en Riber…_

Los dos terminaron de comer en silencio. La comida había estado deliciosa pero ellos en realidad no la habían disfrutado mucho. Aquello hubiera ofendido a Claudia, si se hubiera enterado de ello. La teniente Grant había pasado toda la noche cocinando. Había estado muy emocionada cuando Rick le había anunciado sus planes y lo había ayudado en todo lo que había podido. Claudia sabía sin lugar a dudas que Rick y Lisa eran almas gemelas que debían estar juntas aunque ellos insistieran en estar separados. Pero su comida no había servido de mucho, no cuando ambos volvían a ser atormentados por fantasmas con los que no podían luchar.

- Siento mucho el ser tan mala compañía el día de hoy, Lisa. – Rick finalmente se disculpó, mientras arrojaba distraídamente piedritas al agua. – Se supone que este día debería de ser especial para ti y aquí estoy yo, sin nada que decir.

- Estás cansado Rick, yo lo comprendo.

Rick bajó la mirada. ¿Por qué ella tenía que hablarle así? Si, ella lo comprendía, siempre lo había hecho… ella lo comprendía mucho mejor de lo que él se comprendía a sí mismo.

- Un poco…

- Pero ahora podrás tomar tus vacaciones. Te dije que me iba a encargar del papeleo y estuve platicando con Claudia, yo—

- Está bien Lisa, no te preocupes. – Rick forzó una sonrisa. – No se si sea prudente tomar vacaciones en estos momentos.

- Pero pensé que tú…

- Si, se que lo dije antes pero—si tu no tomas vacaciones, yo tampoco lo haré.

Lisa ladeó la cabeza y lo miró interrogativamente.

- Es simple, Lisa… me doy cuenta de que a veces me comporto como un chiquillo berrinchudo cuando en realidad soy un soldado, un oficial de la RDF y debo estar a la altura de las circunstancias. He pensado mucho en ti y en todo lo que haces día tras día… digamos que—bueno, que tú eres mi modelo a seguir. Con todos los malcontentos que hay y con Max y Miriya asignados a otras misiones, es mi obligación hacerme cargo del escuadrón. No puedo dejarlos solos ahora.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Rick?

- Si, lo estoy… tal vez pida uno o dos días de licencia para descansar ahora que regrese a la base… pero como te dije, si tu no pides vacaciones, yo tampoco lo haré.

Ella sonrió suavemente y él tomó la oportunidad para acercarse a ella y poner su mano en el hombro de Lisa, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. La mirada profunda y penetrante de esos ojos azules pareció suavizarse en cuanto se encontró con los ojos tristes de Lisa.

- Feliz cumpleaños, comandante Hayes. Aun le debo una cena y su regalo¿de acuerdo?

- No te preocupes Rick… el que te hayas aparecido en mi puerta esta mañana…

- ¿Si?

Lisa sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Tuvo que bajar su mirada para evitar que él se diera cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando ligeramente. Quería decirle que el tenerlo ahí con ella era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que ella podría haber recibido, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

- Tenemos un par de horas más. – Lisa suspiró, poniéndose de pie. - ¿Quieres que sigamos cabalgando?

- Si tú quieres. – Rick le respondió con una sonrisa forzada, pues él hubiera preferido quedarse ahí con ella por un rato más.

Rick comenzó a recoger los platos y los restos de comida, mientras Lisa fue por los caballos. Él no podía dejar de mirarla… de admirarla. Se veía preciosa con la ropa que traía puesta y se preguntó porqué Lisa no salía de su uniforme más seguido y se permitía simplemente usar ropa civil y comportarse como una chica, no como una oficial del ejercito. La manera en cómo le hablaba a los caballos, como los acariciaba y como los besaba hizo que Rick sintiera celos de esos animales. Se rió para sí mismo y fue a colocar las alforjas en su caballo.

- Bien… todo está listo, comandante Hayes. Creo que todavía podemos dar otra vuelta por la reserva antes de volver.

- Si… no se cuando volvamos a tener la oportunidad de estar en un lugar como este.

- Te prometo que algún día iremos de día de campo al bosque, Lisa. – Rick habló con sinceridad. – Si algún día durante mi patrullaje encuentro algún bosquecillo, te prometo que iremos juntos¿de acuerdo?

- Eso me gustaría mucho, Rick.

Lisa le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del piloto se derritiera ahí mismo. Lisa Hayes le gustaba mucho, cada aspecto de su personalidad era fascinante… y esa ternura que pocas veces mostraba era una de las cosas de ella que más conquistaba a Rick. Cuando la veía así, tan tierna, tan vulnerable, tan delicada sentía la urgencia de tomarla en sus brazos y protegerla del mundo entero… aunque claro que él sabía muy bien que ella jamás le permitiría hacer eso. Era demasiado autosuficiente como para admitir su propia vulnerabilidad.

Lisa estaba poniendo su pie en el estribo de su montura, cuando Rick dio un paso al frente, puso sus manos en la cintura de ella y con un movimiento rápido la impulsó hacia arriba, ayudándola a montar. Ella lo miró con un gesto de sorpresa en el rostro. Lo inesperado de aquella acción había enviado una corriente de electricidad a través de su cuerpo. Rick le sonrió y le hizo un guiño antes de ir a montar su propio caballo. Lisa lo siguió con la mirada y luego sonrió para sí misma. Cualquier cariño, cualquier caricia, cualquier mirada que ella pudiera robarle al piloto eran su tesoro más valioso.

- ¡A aquel árbol del otro lado de ese llano! – Rick gritó, asustando un poco a Lisa y poniendo nervioso a su caballo. - ¡El último en llegar es un Zentraedi micronizado!

Rick ya había salido a todo galope. Lisa soltó una carcajada y salió tras el piloto.

- ¡Miriya resentiría ese comentario! – le gritó.

- ¿Y quién se lo va a decir¿Tú?

- ¡Puede ser!

- ¡Vamos Hayes, contigo todo son amenazas¡Muéstrame un poco de acción!

Lisa espoleó a su caballo y rápidamente se puso a la par de Rick. Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo antes de que ambos fijaran sus ojos en la meta que se encontraba delante de ellos. Los caballos corrían a todo galope y el viento que les daba de lleno en el rostro parecía, por un momento, borrar toda la incertidumbre y las dudas que ambos llevaban en el alma.

Cuando les faltaban solo unos metros para llegar al árbol en cuestión, Lisa hizo que su caballo cambiara de rumbo, dejando a Rick detrás.

- ¡Demasiado fácil, Hunter¡La meta es la cima de aquella colina!

- ¡Lisa! – Rick le gritó. - ¡Eso es trampa!

Pero ella ya no respondió, pues se había adelantado demasiado. Rick detuvo su caballo y la miró. Se veía hermosa con su cabello flotando libremente al viento. El piloto hizo un gesto de falso fastidio y murmuró entre dientes:

- ¡Ya veremos quien gana, comandante Hayes¡Voy a vencer! Yo, Rick Hunter voy a ser quien al final sea el ganador.

Lisa había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y Rick se preguntó qué camino habría tomado para llegar a la cima de la colina. Prefirió no preocuparse por ella, después de todo sabía cuidarse sola, y mejor enfocarse en él mismo. Le tomó bastante tiempo encontrar un camino por el que el caballo pudiera subir sin problemas y cuando finalmente alcanzó la cima, soltó un gruñido cuando encontró a Lisa de pie, sosteniendo las riendas de su caballo, al lado de un precipicio y observando el horizonte.

- ¡Rick! – ella le sonrió. - ¡Ven a ver esto!

La cima de la colina estaba iluminada por los tonos anaranjados y dorados del atardecer. Rick desmontó su caballo y se acercó a Lisa. Sus ojos se clavaron en el imponente sol color fuego que, formando un círculo perfecto en el cielo, estaba descendiendo rápidamente.

- Es el primer atardecer que veo desde que…

Lisa no terminó su frase, no tenía que hacerlo, él sabía perfectamente bien a lo que ella se refería.

- ¡Es hermoso! – murmuró él con una voz apenas audible.

Lisa lo miró y sonrió. Rick no pudo menos que acercarse a ella por detrás y en un movimiento atrevido y no premeditado, puso sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Lisa y recargó su barbilla en el hombro de la comandante. Aquello la tomó por sorpresa, pero enseguida una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y se permitió a sí misma relajarse en los brazos de Rick.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lisa! – el susurró con un tono de voz que hizo que ella se estremeciera.

- Gracias Rick. – le respondió en el mismo tono. – Este ha sido uno de los mejores cumpleaños de mi vida.

Rick frunció el entrecejo con incredulidad. Sentía que aquel día no había sido exactamente perfecto. Él había estado distante… ella había estado distante. Sentía que las cosas podían haber estado mucho mejores entre ellos y aun así ella lo consideraba _"uno de los mejores cumpleaños de su vida". _

_- Puede mejorar_. – se dijo a sí mismo. – _El próximo año me encargaré de que tu cumpleaños sea el mejor de tu vida._

- ¿En qué piensas? – ella lo cuestionó.

- En que… bueno, en que todavía tenemos una cena pendiente.

- Claro.

Lisa cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra el pecho de Rick. El espectáculo ante ella era impresionante, el primer atardecer desde el Apocalipsis, pero ella prefería perderse en la sensación de estar, aunque fuera por un momento, en los brazos de su piloto. Sabía que pronto estarían volando de regreso a Nueva Macross, sabía que Rick pasaría la noche escuchando canciones de Minmai y recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado con la estrellita… sabía que el corazón del piloto tenía dueña y que ella no podía competir contra eso. Pero también sabía que en ese momento, por un fugaz instante, ella podía pretender que Rick Hunter era suyo… y de nadie más.

Rick sonrió cuando sintió a Lisa relajarse en su abrazo. Hacía mucho que deseaba tenerla así en sus brazos… desde aquel primer amanecer que contemplaron juntos desde la cabina del Skull 1… aquel amanecer que había sido un nuevo comienzo… una nueva oportunidad que ninguno de los dos parecía querer tomar, a pesar de que la vida misma se las había dado. Porque ambos seguían atados a los fantasmas del ayer… fantasmas que quizás sólo existían en su imaginación.

Lo que tenían entre ellos era real, pero a pesar de tantas promesas que se habían hecho, ninguno de los dos parecía tener el valor de simplemente dar un paso al frente y decir esas palabras que lo cambiarían todo… esas palabras que harían que el dolor y la frustración de una vida de soledad se desvanecieran al viento. -

**-**

* * *

**-**


	14. Capítulo 14

**LAMENTACIÓN DE OTOÑO**

**por Evi**

**o O o**

* * *

**-**

**CAPITULO XIV**

**-**

Había días en la vida del Comandante Rick Hunter, cuando él se detenía por un momento y trataba de analizar y de comprender la situación que vivía y el papel que le había tocado representar en la comedia de la vida. Era joven, más sin embargo llevaba sobre sus hombros las responsabilidades de un adulto experimentado. En cualquier otra circunstancia, él sería tal vez un estudiante universitario, sin responsabilidades y con el único interés de divertirse mientras pudiera, mientras le llegara el momento de crecer y enfrentar la vida. Pero el mundo ya no funcionaba de esa manera, y ahora él se encontraba en una posición en la que se le habían otorgado demasiadas responsabilidades y obligaciones. A veces se sentía exhausto, cansado y agotado físicamente, pero sobre todo se sentía moralmente deshecho.

Sobre todo en días como aquel, en el que, tras aplacar una rebelión en una colonia Zentraedi, uno de sus pilotos del escuadrón Skull había sido seriamente herido… y acababa de recibir la notificación del hospital militar de que su piloto había quedado parapléjico de por vida. Rick había suspirado aliviado, al saber que por lo menos estaba vivo… pero ¿Qué era un piloto que no podía volar? Tal vez aquello era mucho peor que estar muerto…

Ahora estaba en su oficina, anexa al hangar del Skull 1, revisando los historiales de diferentes pilotos que esperaban ser asignados a un nuevo escuadrón. Tenía que elegir al nuevo integrante el escuadrón Skull… otro piloto al que seguramente enviaría al matadero.

Rick puso las carpetas que estaba revisando a un lado y revisó la pantalla de su computadora. En ella aparecía su horario del día. Después de revisar su reloj, se dio cuenta de que tenía sólo 20 minutos libres antes de salir en una misión de entrenamiento con algunos pilotos novatos que le habían sido asignados la semana anterior. Ellos habían sido entrenados por Max y Miriya, pero ahora era el momento de salir en una verdadera misión de patrullaje. Los informes que tenía a la mano indicaban que estarían patrullando la colonia Zentraedi # 23, cerca de Ciudad Monumento. Era una zona que hasta ahora se había mantenido tranquila, pero Rick sabía que muchas veces las más tranquilas podían ser las más explosivas.

Rick se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y cerró los ojos, exhalando ruidosamente el aire de sus pulmones. Aquel día había tenido que trabajar un doble turno, ya que el escuadrón Fantasma, que era quien debía llevar a cabo el patrullaje de esa zona, estaba estacionado en Ciudad Granito después de que un grupo de zentraedis rebeldes hubieran atacado la base el día anterior y dañado los Veritech del Fantasma. Un mantenimiento de emergencia se les estaba dando a las naves en esos momentos, pero no estarían en condiciones de volar, al menos por ese día.

El comandante Hunter volvió a hojear los expedientes que tenía ante sí, sin poderse decidir por ningún piloto en particular. Todos ellos eran jóvenes, inexpertos, llenos de vida y de ilusiones… eran lo que él había sido aquella mañana que había llegado a la Isla Macross hacía ya tanto tiempo.

- ¿En qué me he convertido? – Rick se preguntó con frustración. - ¿En qué _me han _convertido?

Puso los expedientes a un lado y comenzó a calzarse sus guantes, mientras pensaba que más tarde pasaría por casa de Max y le pediría ayuda para elegir al nuevo piloto del Skull. Después de todo Max estaba entrenando a esos nuevos reclutas, si alguien podía hacerle recomendaciones precisas, ese era el teniente Sterling. Después de tomar esa decisión, agarró su casco, que estaba sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a la pista de vuelo, donde su grupo de nuevos pilotos lo esperaban con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, sintiéndose a la vez emocionados y atemorizados por su primer vuelo de patrullaje.

-

* * *

- 

Lisa había salido del Centro de Comando tarde esa noche. Sin haber sido avisada con anterioridad, a las 1800 horas se le habían hecho llegar instrucciones desde el Puente, en las que se le ordenaba que dirigiera las maniobras de un grupo estratégico que en esos momentos se disponía a salir de Nueva Macross con destino a Ciudad Monumento, llevando una importante carga de material industrial. Aquel transporte de material se había mantenido en secreto por precaución ante los ataques de rebeldes zentraedis. El escuadrón Azul había sido asignado como escolta del convoy y Lisa había tenido que dirigir aquella misión de transporte. Todo había transcurrido sin incidentes que reportar, pero para la hora que Lisa salió del SDF1 ya eran más de las diez de la noche.

Al día siguiente tenía que reportarse temprano, antes de las 0700 horas, pues tenía algunas misiones que coordinar a partir de las 0800 horas. Mientras caminaba de regreso a la colonia militar, Lisa no podía dejar de repasar sus asignaciones del día siguiente ni de pensar en los reportes del día. Le podría haber pedido a alguno de sus asistentes que hiciera esos reportes, pero siendo la perfeccionista que era, siempre prefería hacerlos ella misma.

- Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Rick con su vuelo de esta tarde… - pensó. – Espero que bien… después de lo que sucedió esta mañana con el cabo Walter…

Un velo de tristeza pareció cubrir el rostro de Lisa por un segundo. Se sentía mal al pensar que la carrera militar de un joven tan prometedor como Walter había quedado truncada, pero también le preocupaba Rick y lo que pudiera estar sintiendo. Sabía que una de las cosas que hacían del comandante Hunter un líder de escuadrón tan respetado y querido era precisamente el hecho de que él tomaba responsabilidad por sus pilotos, se preocupaba por ellos y por lo mismo, cuando cosas así sucedían, afectaban profundamente al comandante.

Lisa decidió pasar por casa de Rick, para ver cómo estaba y ofrecerle su simpatía. Cuando llegó al número 251 de la Calle del Parque, se detuvo en seco y dudo un momento entre llamar a la puerta o usar su llave. Había luz proveniente de la cocina, así que Lisa decidió simplemente entrar.

- ¿Rick? – lo llamó tentativamente al cruzar el umbral. – ¿Estás aquí?

Lisa notó que no había nadie en la cocina e inmediatamente sus ojos encontraron a Rick, acostado en el sofá de la salita, con sus brazos debajo de la cabeza y su mirada fija en el techo. Ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de Lisa sino hasta que ella apareció parada frente a él.

- ¡Lisa! – se incorporó rápidamente. – No te escuché llegar…

- Si, no te preocupes. – Lisa se sentó a su lado en el sofá. – Sólo quería saber cómo te sientes… si todo está bien.

Rick bajó la mirada y la clavó en la alfombra, al tiempo que recargaba sus codos en sus rodillas y frotaba nerviosamente sus manos.

- Me pasé el día entero peleando con zentraedis revoltosos… en el hospital, en donde uno de mis hombres fue confinado a una silla de ruedas de por vida y después tuve que elegir quien será la siguiente víctima para el matadero antes de volar por el resto del día con un grupo de mocosos bien entrenados pero demasiado arrogantes… supongo que todo está tan bien como puede estar.

- ¿Ya cenaste?

Lisa intentó cambiar el tema, pues sabía que de todas maneras no había nada que ella pudiera decir que lo hiciera sentir mejor… y que en todo caso, siempre que ella trataba de poner las cosas en perspectiva, terminaban discutiendo.

Rick negó con la cabeza. Después de salir de la base había pasado a casa de Max y se había tomado un refresco con su amigo, pero tenía hambre y Lisa así pareció comprender, porque de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a prepararle algo rápido de cenar. Había algo de comida congelada en el refrigerador, así que solo fue cuestión de ponerla en el microondas mientras ella preparaba algo de té.

Rick seguía sentado en el sofá, absorto en sus pensamientos. Lisa lo observaba desde la cocina, pensando que en los últimos días Rick parecía estar más callado y taciturno que de costumbre. Lisa se entretuvo en lavar algunos trastes sucios que se habían acumulado en el lavadero y luego, de manera automática, revisó la despensa para asegurarse de que nada le faltara al comandante Hunter. Se hizo la nota mental de que al día siguiente, si salía temprano de la base, pasaría a darle una limpiada a la casa que ya comenzaba a acumular polvo. No podía criticar a Rick por ser tan descuidado, ella sabía mejor que nadie que el piloto apenas y había tenido tiempo para dormir en esos días.

De pronto Rick parpadeó, como si hasta entonces hubiera recordado que Lisa estaba en su casa. Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina, se recargó en el marco de la puerta y la observó por un minuto, mientras ella ponía platos y vasos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Lisa?

- Igual que de costumbre. – ella se encogió de hombros. – Juntas, horas interminables en el Centro de Comando, reportes… lo usual.

- ¿Y saliste hasta esta hora?

- Si, tuve que dirigir una misión de último momento.

Rick tomó asiento en la mesa, pues Lisa así se lo había indicado con un movimiento de mano. Enseguida procedió a servir la cena. Rick la miró con admiración, preguntándose, como frecuentemente lo hacía, cómo era que Lisa podía hacer tantas cosas durante el día y aun así tener tiempo para él.

Lisa se sentó frente a Rick y ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio. Últimamente las peleas y discusiones por cualquier tontería se habían hecho más frecuentes, por lo que ambos habían acordado, por su cuenta, que cuando se sintieran demasiado frustrados para hablar, lo mejor sería permanecer en silencio y así evitar discusiones inútiles.

Después del cumpleaños de Lisa las cosas habían empeorado en el cuartel. Rick había decidido no solicitar sus vacaciones en ese momento, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho aquellas le hubieran sido negadas. En esos momentos ningún oficial del SDF1 podía darse el lujo de un descanso… y la cena de cumpleaños de Lisa, aquella que él tantas veces le había prometido, jamás había llegado. Ya habían pasado semanas desde ese día que habían compartido en la reserva ecológica del doctor Lang, y desde entonces no habían vuelto a tener un solo día libre, mucho menos tiempo para salir a cenar.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Lisa comenzó a lavar los platos mientras Rick guardaba las cosas, secaba los trastes y los ponía en su lugar. Todo aquello lo hacían de manera tan automática y rutinaria que era bastante obvio que aquellas cenas tardías eran ya una costumbre entre ellos. Cuando Lisa terminó de lavar, se secó las manos en el delantal, lo colgó al lado del refrigerador y fue por su saco que había dejado en la sala.

- Bien Rick, se hace tarde…

- Gracias por venir, Lisa… - Rick le contestó de la manera más sincera que pudo. – Y gracias por estar al tanto de todo.

- Sabes que siempre mantengo un ojo sobre ti, Hunter. – Lisa le sonrió débilmente.

Él bajó la mirada, sin sentirse completamente seguro de que aquello fuera bueno. Apreciaba lo que ella hacía por él, pero sentía que no podía corresponderle y eso lo hacía sentir inútil.

- Lamento mucho lo de Walter. – ella comentó en un susurro, mientras se detenía frente a la puerta de entrada de la casa.

Rick seguía en silencio. Lisa dio un paso al frente y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Rick. Esto lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

- Te veo mañana.

- ¿Vas a estar de servicio en la mañana?

- Si, desde las 0700 horas.

- Espero que puedas ponernos en el aire. – Rick forzó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque su petición había sido bastante sincera.

- Cuenta con ello.

- Entonces descansa, Lisa… ¡Buenas noches!

- Buenas noches para ti también, Rick.

Rick extendió su brazo y frotó el brazo de Lisa cariñosamente, al tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa cansada. Lisa asintió con la cabeza y salió de la casa de Rick, dirigiéndose a la suya, mientras que por el camino no podía dejar de pensar en todos los sentimientos, temores y frustraciones que esa noche había visto en los ojos del comandante Hunter.

-

* * *

- 

Habían pasado algunos días desde aquella noche en que Lisa había ido a casa de Rick. Los turnos de trabajo parecían hacerse cada vez más largos y más pesados y nadie en el SDF1 parecía poder llevar una vida normal, en particular los comandantes Hayes y Hunter, que siempre se encontraban encabezando la lista cuando se trataba de nuevas asignaciones. Rick y Lisa apenas y se habían visto en los pasillos de la base y su comunicación más frecuente era a través del tacnet.

Era cierto que Lisa frecuentemente pasaba por casa del muchacho, cuando tenía tiempo, para mantenerla en orden. Ella sabía que en los últimos días él había estado volando en misiones de patrullaje hasta de 18 horas seguidas y a ella le preocupaba que él por lo menos tuviera una casa limpia y una despensa bien surtida cuando llegara a su casa. Ella no tenía tiempo de cocinar, pero se encargaba de llenarle el refrigerador de comida congelada y otras cosas que, si bien la hacían cuestionar su aporte nutricional a la dieta de Rick, por lo menos eran comida… mucho mejor que las papas y Petite Cola con las que él parecía creer que podía sobrevivir.

Lisa iba entrando a su estación de trabajo, después de haber asistido a una junta con el equipo encargado del convoy de abastecimiento que saldría a Ciudad Monumento esa noche, cuando Vanessa la llamó:

- Lisa… es decir, comandante Hayes, llegó un mensaje del Almirante Gloval. Quiere verte en su oficina a la brevedad posible.

- ¿Problemas? – Lisa se sobresaltó de inmediato.

- No creo, sonaba bastante tranquilo. Pero no dijo nada más.

- De acuerdo, gracias Vanessa.

Lisa iba saliendo del puesto de control, cuando un mensaje entrante del comandante Hunter apareció en la pantalla de Vanessa.

- ¡Aquí líder Skull! El patrullaje no ha tenido contratiempos ni eventualidades que reportar. Solicito autorización para llevar a mi escuadrón de vuelta a la base.

- Autorización concedida, comandante Hunter.

- Gracias… nuestro tiempo estimado de arribo será en una hora… Vanessa¿Estará Lisa por ahí?

- Lo siento comandante, pero la comandante Hayes acaba de ser citada por el almirante en su oficina. Si usted se hubiera reportado un minuto antes…

- ¡Vaya, que suerte la mía! Bien… vamos de regreso. Cambio y fuera.

Rick cerró la comunicación con el puente, pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a Lisa, como siempre lo hacía cuando pasaban días sin verse. Recordó que aun le debía una cena y aunque sabía que era imposible llevarla a cenar en esos días, decidió que por lo menos podría pasar por algún restaurante y comprar algo para cenar. Podría esperar a Lisa en su casa y quizás, si ella volvía temprano de su turno, tendrían algo de tiempo para ellos.

Él deseaba contarle todas las cosas que había visto en su patrullaje, todo lo que había sucedido en esos días, quería decirle que los arbustos que ella había plantado en su jardín delantero habían comenzado a florear… simplemente tenía ganas de relajarse en el sofá, teniéndola a su lado por unos momentos.

En el SDF1, Lisa entró a la oficina de Gloval después de que él le indicara que podía hacerlo. Hizo un formal saludo militar al tiempo que se reportaba con el almirante. Él no pudo evitar el sonreír.

- ¡Descanse, comandante! Vanessa me informó que ha tenido un día muy ajetreado.

- Lo rutinario, señor.

- Si… pero para usted la rutina es mucho más que la obligación diaria. No hay muchos oficiales que lleven la obligación a los extremos que usted lo hace, comandante Hayes. Usted es una mujer llena de pasión y de convicciones.

- Le agradezco sus palabras, almirante. – Lisa se ruborizó un poco, pues no estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos.

- El viejo Donald estaría muy orgulloso de su hija. – Gloval encendió su pipa. – Siempre me dijo que él esperaba grandes cosas de ti, Lisa… pero creo que tú has excedido todas sus expectativas. Muchos cuestionaron mi decisión cuando te elegí como la Primera Oficinal del SDF1 pero ahora veo que mi elección fue la correcta.

- ¿Señor? – Lisa lo miró interrogativamente, sin saber a qué venía todo aquello.

- Bueno, soy sincero. – Gloval sonrió enigmáticamente. – Confío en ti Lisa y conozco tu potencial… por eso tengo una nueva asignación para ti.

- ¿Una nueva asignación, almirante? – Lisa se sintió nerviosa. - ¿Y de qué se trata, señor?

- Como sabes, después de la última batalla todo fue un caos… nos enfocamos a lo más prioritario, que en su momento fue la reubicación civil, la recuperación ecológica y por supuesto, la vigilancia constante. Pero ahora que las aguas están tomando su curso una vez más, tenemos nuevas prioridades. Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de todo, Lisa y es por eso que necesito de tu ayuda, pues no hay nadie más capaz en esta nave que tú. Una de las prioridades que en este momento tengo ante mi es una completa reestructuración de la RDF. Nuestras tropas han estado bastante desorganizadas desde que volvimos a la tierra. Después de esa batalla fatal, los escuadrones quedaron deshechos, la cadena de mando severamente dañada y los rangos militares totalmente desorganizados. Necesito que tú, Lisa estés al frente de esta misión. Se que lo que te voy a pedir es demasiado, pero te pido que aceptes porque no confío en nadie más que en ti para que sea llevado a cabo eficientemente.

- Señor… - Lisa se sentía agobiada por aquello. - ¿Reestructuración total de la RDF? Pero… es que—claro que acepto la asignación pero no se…

Lisa sentía que era algo demasiado grande, que no podía siquiera imaginar la magnitud de la tarea que Gloval le estaba asignando, sentía que el peso que estaba poniendo sobre sus hombros rebasaría sus propias fuerzas.

- Debes de tomarlo con calma, Lisa… es cuestión de estrategias y no hay una mejor estratega en esta tierra que tú. Ahora, básicamente lo que quiero que hagas es una reestructuración de los escuadrones de combate. Quiero que además hagas una revisión a fondo del personal y sus rangos, para que podamos también reorganizar la cadena de mandos. Y en tercer lugar, quiero que supervises la creación de la nueva Academia Militar Robotech… los nuevos reclutas necesitan una preparación integral. En los últimos días hemos perdido demasiada gente nueva y todo se debe a que los estamos arrojando al ruedo sin las armas necesarias, sin la preparación necesaria.

- Son jóvenes bien entrenados, pero demasiado arrogantes. – Lisa usó las palabras de Rick.

- Exactamente… necesitan aprender algo de disciplina militar. Uno no se convierte en piloto de combate solamente piloteando un Veritech. Debe de haber una instrucción militar integral previa. Originalmente había considerado la idea de ponerte a ti al frente de la Academia… tú fuiste la mejor de tu clase y una de las mejores estudiantes que alguna vez se graduaron de la Academia Robotech, así que la elección era obvia… pero después de mucho meditarlo decidí que tu puesto está al frente de la RDF. Quiero que entiendas que si aceptas lo que te estoy asignando, tú estarás al frente de todas las misiones militares de la RDF de ahora en adelante.

- Lo entiendo, almirante.

- Yo solamente intervendré cuando la misión tenga algún interés especial para el alto mando. Pero tu estarás al frente de cualquier eventualidad rutinaria… tú serás la nueva comandante de operaciones militares con la autoridad y prerrogativas que eso implica, pero también con todas sus responsabilidades.

- Si señor, lo comprendo y acepto mi nueva asignación.

- No tenía duda de que lo haría, comandante. Aquí está una carpeta con toda la información que necesita. Le repito, básicamente será la Comandante de Operaciones Militares, deberá reorganizar los escuadrones, reestructurar la cadena de mandos militares y supervisar la creación de la nueva Academia Militar. ¿Cree que pueda manejarlo?

- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, señor. – Lisa asintió.

- Se que así será… ahora, Lisa… me gustaría que a la brevedad posible te pusieras en contacto con tu comandante de campo… quien será tu segundo al mando. Necesitan organizarse porqué él podrá ayudarte mucho en lo que respecta al comando de misiones y la reorganización de escuadrones.

- ¿El teniente comandante Rick Hunter? - La voz de Lisa sonó con una mezcla de emoción y sorpresa, mientras leía los documentos que se le habían entregado.

- La elección era obvia¿no es así? – Gloval pareció sonreír. – En fin, ponte de acuerdo con Hunter… van a trabajar muy estrechamente los dos, así que creo que es saludable que se pongan las cartas sobre la mesa desde ahora. Su asignación le será entregada apenas regrese de su patrullaje del día. Él estará a cargo de todos los escuadrones en misiones de patrullaje y al frente de toda operación militar en campo.

- Trataré de verlo esta misma noche, señor.

- Bien… en ese caso puede retirarse, comandante Hayes. Sus órdenes son efectivas a partir de este momento. Cualquier duda no dude en consultarme.

- Gracias señor… le agradezco la oportunidad y la confianza.

- No me lo agradezca, comandante Hayes. Usted es la mejor, siempre lo ha sido… y eso usted lo sabe.

Lisa se sonrojó otra vez y saludó militarmente a Gloval antes de salir de la oficina. Una vez en el pasillo volvió a revisar su carpeta con las nuevas asignaciones. El trabajo era sin duda mucho más de lo que ella podía imaginar, pero decidió tomar un paso a la vez, convencida de que podría sacarlo adelante. El hecho de que estaría trabajando con Rick también le daba un valor agregado a esa asignación. De pronto se sintió muy orgullosa de sí misma… de lo que había logrado y hasta donde había llegado.

- ¡Quisiera tanto que pudieras verme ahora, papá!

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió al centro de comando, en donde lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a Vanessa que la pusiera en comunicación con el comandante Hunter.

- Lo siento mucho, comandante Hayes pero el comandante Hunter aterrizó en Prometheus hace 10 minutos y cómo su turno terminó, no creo que me sea posible localizarlo en la base… a menos que—

- Está bien Vanessa, no hay problema… creo que yo también me retiro por la noche. Tengo que ver a Rick para hablar sobre las nuevas asignaciones que tenemos.

Vanessa vio a Lisa salir a toda prisa del puesto de control, sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de preguntarle cuales eran esas nuevas asignaciones.

-

* * *

- 

Lisa fue directamente a casa de Rick, pero la encontró vacía y oscura. Pensó en entrar a esperarlo, pero decidió mejor ir a su casa, refrescarse un poco y volver más tarde. Por primera vez en muchas semanas, estaba en la colonia militar antes de que el sol se escondiera. Aquello era un cambio bien recibido por Lisa.

Entró a su casa y fue directamente al baño. Tenía ganas de tomar una ducha tibia, relajarse un poco y después comenzar a revisar la carpeta que Gloval le había entregado. Pero cuando estaba en su habitación, vistiéndose con un par de jeans y el suéter amarillo que Rick le había regalado en la navidad, Lisa escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y la voz de Rick llamándola:

- ¡Lisa¿Estás en casa?

- Estoy en mi cuarto. – ella le respondió, sintiéndose emocionada al escuchar su voz. – En un segundo estoy contigo.

Lisa terminó de arreglarse, pensando en cómo le daría las noticias a Rick. No quería que él volviera a hacer un numerito como el que había hecho cuando le había entregado sus ordenes para la misión científica del doctor Lang, sin embargo en las últimas semanas Hunter había demostrado una gran responsabilidad y había estado siempre listo al llamado del deber, por lo que Lisa pensó que tal vez aquella nueva asignación no le vendría tan mal.

Cuando Lisa salió de su habitación, encontró a Rick ocupado en la cocina, sacando varios recipientes de una bolsa de papel que traía consigo. Miró a Lisa y le sonrió:

- Comida japonesa, pensé que te gustaría.

- ¿Eh? – Lisa miró todo lo que él había puesto sobre la barra. – Pero—no te hubieras molestado, yo…

- No fue molestia, de hecho tenía ganas de comer algo diferente esta noche, algo que no fuera comida de la base ni comida de microondas. Iba pasando por este local y bueno—pensé que te gustaría. Siéntate y sírvete… ¿tienes algo de beber?

- Hay algo de agua mineral en el refrigerador.

- Bien… - Rick fue a sacar la bebida. – Max me recomendó este sitio, dice que es bastante bueno… algún día reacuérdame cocinarte mi famosa receta de pescado.

- Mientras no sea pescado radioactivo… - Lisa le sonrió.

- ¡Claro que no¿Por qué querría yo cocinarte un pescado radioactivo? – Rick se rió, al tiempo se sentaba al lado de Lisa en la barra.

- No lo se… uno nunca sabe… - Lisa se sirvió. - ¿Cómo estuvo el patrullaje?

- Tranquilo para variar… ningún incidente que reportar.

- Me alegro.

- Si… he estado algo preocupado en los últimos días.

- ¿Preocupado por qué¿Algo anda mal?

- No lo se… - Rick suspiró, mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en la comida en su plato y comenzaba a jugar con ella. – Es que… con todos los zentraedis malcontentos que tenemos en las colonias… hay muchos que se están micronizando y adaptando a nuestra cultura y costumbres pero creo que es un poco peligroso que los altos mandos de la RDF permitan que otros se queden en su tamaño natural… no es que tenga nada contra ellos, pero los altos mandos los está usando como fuerza de trabajo… ellos no están conformes con la situación, Lisa… temo una revuelta a mayor escala.

- ¿Crees que sería posible?

- Muy posible… hasta ahora no ha pasado a mayores. Los malcontentos nos han causado dolores de cabeza, atacando algunas zonas militares y creando problemas en sus colonias… pero ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto tomaran armas y fueran a atacar a la población civil de alguna ciudad?

- Esperemos que eso nunca suceda.

- Si… sería terrible… eso es algo que simplemente no podemos permitir. Debemos evitarlo a toda costa.

Lisa decidió que aquel momento era el indicado para hablar con Rick sobre sus nuevas asignaciones. Por unos segundos estuvo en silencio, eligiendo perfectamente bien sus palabras para no provocar una reacción inesperada de parte de Rick.

- Rick, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar… Gloval me pidió que tuviera esta conversación contigo hoy mismo e incluso te busqué después de tu patrullaje, pero ya te habías ido.

- ¿Nuevas asignaciones?

- Si, puedes decir eso.

- ¡Vaya! Pues ni modo… a ver, tú dispara Lisa… estoy preparado.

- Quiero que me escuches bien primero, todo lo que voy a decir… y que las quejas vengan después¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo… ¿Qué fue lo que Gloval nos asignó esta vez?

- Bueno… - Lisa comenzó a jugar con su comida de la misma manera que él lo estaba haciendo. – Gloval quiere que tú te hagas cargo de comandar y supervisar todos los patrullajes, vuelos de rutina y misiones militares como comandante de campo.

Rick miró a Lisa sin decir nada. Ella lo miró a él, esperando alguna reacción pero al no obtenerla, ella siguió hablando:

- Básicamente harás el trabajo que has venido haciendo, pero con un nombramiento oficial, con beneficios económicos, por supuesto… y esto además te pone en línea directa para obtener una promoción.

- ¿Comandante de campo, eh? – Rick habló en voz baja. – Eso quiere decir que yo estaría al frente de prácticamente todos los escuadrones de la RDF.

- Así es… tu serás su líder general y a ti deberán reportarse. Tú tendrás autoridad para tomar decisiones y voz y voto en el Consejo. Supervisaras los horarios de patrullaje diarios de cada escuadrón, la asignación de nuevo personal… en fin, yo te daré tu manual de procedimientos en cuanto lo tenga disponible.

Lisa guardó silencio, todavía esperando por el _estallido Hunter_, pero él parecía no haberse inmutado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Seguía picando su comida distraídamente con su tenedor.

- El líder general… - se rió con cierto sarcasmo. – Realmente deben de tener muchos problemas de falta de personal en la RDF para haber elegido a un tipo como yo para ser comandante de campo.

- No te menosprecies Rick. Fuiste la única opción del almirante Gloval y a mi parecer, la mejor opción también. Eres un buen soldado, Hunter… sigues siendo indisciplinado y voluntarioso, pero eres el mejor elemento que tenemos en la RDF.

- Pero… - Rick estaba un poco apenado con las palabras de Lisa. – En todo caso tengo que reportarme con mi superior… que en este caso… ¿Serías tú¿O acaso Gloval te dio alguna nueva asignación?

- Tengo nuevas asignaciones… pero efectivamente, yo seré tu oficial superior… de hecho el almirante me asignó la misión de dirigir y supervisar la total reorganización de la RDF.

Durante unos minutos Lisa estuvo hablando, explicándole a Rick todos los pormenores de su asignación y las responsabilidades que había que cumplir.

- Por lo mismo necesito que estemos en perfecta sincronía, Rick… tu vas a ser mi brazo derecho, mi hombre de más confianza… tenemos que trabajar juntos en esto.

- ¡Y lo haremos, comandante! – él se escuchó confiado, incluso emocionado con aquello. – No puedo creer que hayamos llegado tan lejos… pero Lisa, esto no va a ser fácil.

- No, no lo será. Pero creo que podemos sacar las cosas adelante.

- Bien, comandante Hayes… estando consciente de los riesgos y responsabilidades que este trabajo significa, acepto formalmente mi nueva asignación. – Rick habló con seriedad.

- Creo que es tu mejor oportunidad para hacer la diferencia¿no lo crees Rick? Con todos esos malcontentos por todos lados… no hay mejor hombre para encargarse de esto.

- ¡Gracias por el voto de confianza, Lisa!

- No lo agradezcas… otra cosa, debemos de tener listos los horarios de la semana… así que supongo que nos estaremos reuniendo frecuentemente para organizar todo.

- Pues ese es un gran plus de esta nueva asignación… pasaremos tiempo juntos aun durante horas de trabajo… cuando no esté patrullando, por lo menos tendremos excusas para darnos alguna escapadita a tomar un café o algo.

- Si, - Lisa sonrió aliviada. – A decir verdad esperaba otra reacción de ti, Hunter.

- Lamento lo que sucedió antes de la misión ecológica de Lang. No te voy a mentir Lisa, me siento muy cansado y a veces siento que nada tiene sentido… estoy hastiado de todo esto. A veces pienso que debería desaparecer, irme a algún lugar lejano y dejar que otros se preocupen… pero cuando esos pensamientos me entran a la cabeza, no puedo evitar el recordar a Roy y pensar que él murió tratando de defender una causa, un ideal… y siento que yo no puedo retroceder. Es algo que le debo a mi hermano.

- Es inspirador escucharte hablar así, Rick.

- Pues es cierto… cuando estoy a punto de explotar y de arrojar todo por la borda, escucho su voz, motivándome, incluso regañándome… y después te veo a ti, siempre tan devota a tu trabajo, tan comprometida… Lisa, te confieso que muchas veces me siento frustrado contigo, porque quisiera que no te enfocaras tanto a tu trabajo, que te dedicaras a vivir tu vida… pero cuando te veo me doy cuenta de que lo que haces es tan importante que—no lo se.

- Bueno… - Lisa no sabía que decir. – Gracias por el cumplido—creo.

Rick la miró y se rió.

- Jamás he sido bueno para estas cosas.

- Pero eres bueno en lo que haces, Rick. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Rick le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo… entonces, comandante Hayes… a partir de hoy estaremos trabajando juntos. Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter… al frente de los escuadrones de la RDF.

Rick le extendió la mano a Lisa y ella la tomó, sonriendo. Se estrecharon las manos ceremoniosamente, pero con una expresión medianamente divertida en el rostro.

- ¡Y qué Dios nos proteja! – Lisa se rió. – Espero que podamos llegar vivos al fin de esta misión.

Rick se rió otra vez, sabiendo que Lisa tenía razón. Iba a ser difícil el estar tan involucrados en la misión y no tener desacuerdos. Sabía que iban a pelear, a discutir y a tener sus desavenencias, pero esa noche él se hizo el firme propósito de que, en lo que fuera posible, trataría a toda costa de separar su relación personal de su relación laboral, aunque en aquellos tiempos y bajo esas circunstancias esa sería sin duda alguna la misión más imposible que ellos enfrentarían en su vida.

-

* * *

- 

Durante los siguientes tres meses el teniente comandante Hunter y la comandante Hayes se dedicaron en cuerpo y alma a la misión que se les había sido asignada. Fueron meses que pusieron a prueba el lazo amistoso que se había formado entre ellos, un lazo que probó ser más fuerte que las circunstancias y que incluso el mismo destino. Fueron tres meses en los que ellos no solo probaron que no había en todo el SDF1 personas más capaces para sacar adelante una misión de esa importancia que ellos, sino además también probaron que entre ellos, a pesar de las diferencias que pudiera haber, existía un respeto y una admiración mutua en el plano profesional que los llevaba a ser leales al otro a morir.

Había habido veces en las que las cabezas militares o jefes políticos cuestionaban los métodos poco ortodoxos de _"ese piloto de circo"._ En todas esas veces la comandante Hayes había dado un paso adelante y había enfrentado a esos funcionarios frente a frente, defendiendo ferozmente al comandante Hunter. Igualmente, cuando en alguna reunión de consejo alguien comenzaba a discutir con Lisa y a poner en duda sus resoluciones como jefa de reestructuración de la RDF, siempre era Rick quien saltaba a su defensa.

En alguna ocasión había ocurrido que, después de alguna pelea o discusión no resuelta, encontrándose en el salón de consejo, ninguno de ellos había dudado en apoyar al otro, en defenderlo, en tomar golpes para sí en nombre del otro, olvidando las diferencias que pudieran haber tenido hacía unos minutos, fuera de ese salón.

Tampoco faltaron las ocasiones en que, cuando uno de ellos estaba ausente, el otro lo defendiera con uñas y dientes, ante los ataques o cuestionamientos del consejo. Si algo había quedado claro en esos meses es que entre ellos existía una lealtad a toda prueba.

Era cierto que en más de una ocasión Rick había cuestionado las ordenes de Lisa, incluso las había desobedecido… también era cierto que había habido varias veces en las que Lisa le había llamado la atención a Rick sobre alguna decisión tomada… eran gajes del oficio, después de todo. Sus peleas, discusiones y desacuerdos eran frecuentes y en alguna ocasión Lisa había dejado hablando sólo a Rick, mientras él se tragaba su frustración… y a media noche se aparecía en la puerta de la casa de su comandante, amenazando con usar su llave o incluso tirar la puerta si ella no hablaba con él.

Pero más allá de todo aquello, Lisa y Rick se respetaban, se admiraban, se apreciaban y se defendían a morir. Nunca nadie escuchó al comandante Hunter cuestionando las decisiones de Lisa ni a ella hablando mal de él. Si tenían problemas, los mantenían lejos de los ojos y los oídos de los demás. Sin embargo para todos en el SDF1 era más que obvio lo que sucedía… las constantes peleas y discusiones de lo que ya llamaban _"La telenovela Hunter-Hayes"_ no pasaban desapercibidas para el personal de la RDF e incluso era un tema de conversación común en los pasillos y vestidores de la base. Quizás eran Lisa y Rick los únicos que no se percataban de lo que estaba sucediendo, ni del hecho de que ellos eran las estrellas de ese reality show en que se había convertido su relación.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, la situación laboral se complicaba más y más para ellos. Al principio habían acordado tener una reunión cada día a primera hora de la mañana para planear la agenda del día, los vuelos de patrulla y demás cosas que tenían que hacer. Aquellas reuniones comenzaron a hacerse imposibles cuando los turnos de patrullaje de Rick se llegaban a extender durante 18 horas y cuando Lisa debía presentarse ante el consejo apenas llegara a la base.

Rick pasaba horas asignando a los nuevos reclutas a sus escuadrones, revisando los reportes del día, volando sus propias misiones de patrullaje, manteniendo un ojo vigilante en la situación de las distintas colonias zentraedis.

Lisa por su parte tenía que dividirse entre su trabajo en el control de comando, las reuniones con el consejo, con los directivos de la nueva academia militar y con los diferentes lideres de grupo de los escuadrones de la RDF. Y cuando no estaba en reuniones, pasaba horas revisando reportes, aprobando los planes de estudios de la academia, redactando sus propios reportes, leyendo los currículos de los oficiales de la RDF que debían ser reasignados… en alguna ocasión estuvo durante 24 horas seguidas en el Control de Comando.

- ¡Se qué el trabajo es importante Lisa pero… ya nunca tenemos tiempo para nosotros! – Rick le había reclamado aquella noche en el teléfono.

- Rick… ¿podríamos discutir esto mañana? – la voz adormilada de Lisa se escuchó al otro extremo de la línea. – Tengo que estar en la base a las 0700 horas y… son las 3 de la mañana.

- ¿Discutir esto mañana¡Ja! – Rick habló con cierta ironía. – No lo se… ¿A qué hora cree que podamos vernos, comandante¿En los 20 segundos que tiene libre mientras sale de su reunión con el consejo a las 0959 horas y camina a la reunión con los directivos de la academia militar que tiene a las 1000 horas¿Cree que me pueda dedicar esos 20 segundos?

- Rick, no seas injusto… bien sabes que ambas reuniones son importantes.

- Claro, claro… ayer fue Gloval revisando las nuevas asignaciones y después la reunión con Maistroff para revisar los currículos… hoy cancelaste el almuerzo porque tenías que verte con el capitán ese… ya ni se su nombre… tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero me pareció verlos en el comedor de la base al medio día.

- Teníamos que revisar la carga de materias… ya te lo había dicho, Rick… decidimos hacerlo mientras comíamos. Ambos teníamos otras cosas que hacer más tarde… así que era o comer con el capitán o morirme de hambre por el resto del día. – Lisa trató de suprimir un bostezo.

- ¿Y yo, Lisa?

Ella tomó el auricular con ambas manos, no sabiendo que contestar a eso. Al final respondió de la única manera que parecía saber hacerlo en esos días: con fuego.

- ¿Y tú qué? Rick, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien quedaste de pasar a cenar aquí conmigo hace 2 noches y nunca te apareciste.

- ¡Bien sabes que en el último momento recibimos esa señal de auxilio de la colonia Zentraedi # 23, y sabes bien que no es la primera vez que esos zentraedis causan problemas!

- Ahí tienes tu respuesta… son imprevistos de última hora, cosas que no podemos controlar.

- Y cómo no podemos controlarlas entonces dejamos que nos controlen a nosotros.

- Rick, sabíamos lo que estaríamos enfrentando cuando aceptamos esta asignación. – la voz de ella sonó seria y profesional.

Rick guardó silencio por un minuto y Lisa lo escuchó suspirar profundamente al otro lado de la línea.

- Lo se, lo se… pero es que es tan frustrante… a veces creo que la gente no logra ver más allá de ciudad Macross… su mundo es este pequeño pedazo de tierra. Pero si uno sale un poco más allá¿Qué es lo que encuentra? Destrucción, muerte… a veces por las noches cierro los ojos y lo único que puedo ver en mi mente son esas escenas de la chatarra espacial regada por los campos desiertos… a veces recuerdo el olor fétido de aquel refugio que encontramos cuando estábamos en la Misión Sahara… a veces… no lo se, Lisa. Es difícil.

- No niego que lo sea, Rick. – Lisa respondió con calma. – Y es por eso que es necesario tanto sacrificio de nuestra parte, para evitar que algo así vuelva a pasar y para curar las heridas de lo que ya sucedió.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo… pero mi pregunta es, mientras nosotros sanamos las heridas del mundo… ¿Quién cura las nuestras?

Lisa no respondió, simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Por un momento ambos oficiales quedaron el silencio, con el auricular pegado a la oreja, escuchando simplemente la respiración del otro; tan sólo aquel sonido tenía un efecto calmante en ambos. Después de un largo silencio, fue Rick quien habló:

- ¿Vas a tener tiempo libre mañana o no?

- No se. – Lisa respondió casi en un susurro.

- Bien… no hay problema entonces. Creo que ambos sabemos nuestras prioridades. – Rick sonó más rudo de lo que él hubiera querido y se arrepintió en el acto.

- Rick, si tú piensas que te estoy evitando…

- No es eso, es sólo que—

- ¡Olvídalo entonces! – Lisa se escuchó bastante irritada. – Cómo al parecer tú eres la persona más importante del universo y mi agenda del día debe de girar en torno a ti, no me molesta cancelar alguna de mis reuniones… mañana a primera hora te llamaré para darte los pormenores de—

- ¡No se trata de eso, Lisa! Simplemente… ¿Sabes qué? Sólo olvídalo… mañana voy a patrullar el sector de Nueva Detroit todo el día… de todas maneras no podemos vernos aunque quisiéramos… ya no te quito más tu tiempo, Lisa. Te veo… cuando te vea.

- ¡Buenas noches, Rick! – respondió ella en el mismo tono indiferente y colgó el teléfono.

Rick miró su auricular casi como si esperara que Lisa volviera a hablar en cualquier momento. Después de unos segundos simplemente se encogió de hombros, mientras un gesto de frustración aparecía en su rostro. Fue directamente a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse el uniforme.

- ¡Quisiera ir ahora mismo a su casa y pedirle que me deje dormir en su sofá… tan sólo eso sería suficiente! Lisa… ¿No entiendes que la causa de toda mi rabia es que es difícil estar sólo? Si tan sólo se nos fuera dado un poco más de tiempo… no pido mucho, 5 o 10 minutos al día… ¡las cosas se sentirían tan diferentes! Pero no… otra noche en la cual me voy a la cama estando en malos términos contigo, Lisa.

En casa de la comandante ella se cubrió los hombros con su cobija y se hizo un ovillo entre sus sábanas.

- ¿Quién se cree que es? – Lisa luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos. - ¡No voy a tolerar sus arranques inmaduros ni una vez más! Rick… ¡si tan sólo entendieras que yo no controlo mis horarios! Y que… cada día que no nos vemos siento que—que algo se me va muriendo dentro.

Lisa hizo un gesto y cerró los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar, así que decidió no resistirse y dormir… las cosas mejorarían con la luz del nuevo día.

-

* * *

- 

Al día siguiente la comandante Hayes llegó a su puesto de trabajo unos minutos antes de que su turno comenzara. Mientras se tomaba una taza de café y revisaba la agenda del día, escuchó a Sammy, en el control inferior, dando instrucciones al Escuadrón Skull que estaba a punto de despegar. Por un momento Lisa tuvo el impulso de abrir su canal privado de comunicación y desearle una buena cacería a Rick, pero se contuvo. Ella no había sido la que se había comportado terca e irascible la noche anterior así que no tenía por qué ser ella la que diera el primer paso. Tuvo que morderse el dedo índice para impedir que este, por su propia voluntad, abriera la comunicación.

- Se que estaba cansado… era ya muy de madrugada… pero no se porqué siempre tiene que terminar peleando.

Lisa se sentó en su sillón y trató de concentrarse en los documentos que traía en la mano, pero sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se dirigía a la consola de Sammy, quien estaba teniendo una discusión con Hunter sobre algunos códigos. Lisa sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

- Algunas cosas simplemente jamás cambian.

Lisa revisó las asignaciones del día del comandante Hunter. Se dio cuenta que antes de su patrullaje de esa mañana, ya había tenido una junta con los jefes de mantenimiento en el hangar y que cuando volviera por la tarde estaba citado para dar un informe rápido de la situación en las colonias zentraedis ante el Consejo que sesionaba esa noche.

- Tiene el día totalmente lleno. – Ella trató de encontrar un espacio, sin éxito. - ¡Pobre Rick! Voy a tratar de arreglar los horarios para darle un día libre lo más pronto posible…

Su mirada se dirigió a una de las pantallas gigantes del centro de comando, justo a tiempo para ver la majestosa y familiar figura del Skull 1 elevándose por los cielos. Lisa no pudo menos que murmurar una pequeña oración en voy baja y desearle en su corazón la mejor de las buenas suertes a su piloto.

- Comandante Hayes… - Vanessa la sacó de sus pensamientos. – Nos están solicitando el informe de resultados de la última revisión del padrón de personal de la RDF en el departamento de sistemas… dicen que—

- Envíaselos por favor, Vanessa. – Lisa revisó sus notas. – Es el informe 009-23, está en—

- ¡Comandante Hayes! – Mitchell la llamó desde el nivel inferior. – Tiene una llamada del Almirante Gloval por la línea 3.

- Está en la carpeta de personal, - Lisa se dirigió a tomar el intercomunicador. - ¿Lo ves? Ese, el tercero… Almirante Gloval, aquí la comandante Hayes, señor…

El almirante comenzó a hablarle a Lisa sobre algunas modificaciones que serían necesarias en el plan de estudios preliminar que se había presentado para la Academia Militar, así como la revisión de los perfiles del primer grupo de reclutas que iniciarían con su preparación la siguiente semana. Lisa lo escuchaba, mientras tomaba nota de lo que él le decía… de pronto sintió su teléfono celular vibrando en el bolsillo de su uniforme. Lo sacó y vio el nombre de Max Sterling parpadeando en el identificador de llamadas.

Vanessa no pudo menos que sonreír con simpatía cuando vio a Lisa, sosteniendo en una mano el intercomunicador contra su oreja y en la otra el celular que vibraba insistentemente. Lisa tenía una cara de preocupación que daba lástima, mientras sus ojos se movían del intercomunicador al celular. Vanessa se puso de pie y con un gesto silencioso le pidió que le entregara el celular, a lo que Lisa accedió con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

- Si… no se preocupe Almirante… mañana a primera hora se habrán hecho las modificaciones necesarias y la revisión de los reclutas. Le enviaré mi reporte preliminar por la mañana… no se preocupe. Yo me encargo de todo.

Lisa cerró la comunicación con el almirante y se pasó la mano por la frente, quitándose algunos mechones de cabello que le caían sobre los ojos. Miró a Vanessa, quien todavía estaba pegada a su celular y suspiró con resignación, sabiendo que algún nuevo chisme seguramente era la causa del interés de su amiga en esa conversación con Max. En ese instante Vanessa colgó y le entregó el celular a Lisa, al tiempo que literalmente comenzaba a brincar por toda la estación.

- ¡Miriya y Max van camino al hospital!

- ¿Qué? – Lisa preguntó incrédula y escuchó la misma pregunta viniendo de la estación inferior, en las voces de Kim y Sammy.

- ¡Ya viene el bebé! – Vanessa estaba muy emocionada. - ¡Ya viene!

- ¿Qué te dijo Max?

- Sólo eso… quería hablar contigo, darte la noticia… ¡Pobrecillo, se oye tan nervioso!

Lisa no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus manos se juntaron sobre su pecho con alegría. Max y Miriya por fin iban a tener a su bebé.

- Vanessa, voy al hospital. – Lisa se dirigió a la salida. – Por favor, trata de cambiar la fecha de mis reuniones del día de hoy¿Lo harías por mí?

- No hay problema, comandante…. ¡Déle nuestros saludos a Max y Miriya y manténgannos informadas!

Vanessa apenas alcanzó a gritar las últimas palabras antes de que la puerta del centro de comando se cerrara detrás de Lisa.

-

* * *

- 

Lisa entró corriendo al hospital e inmediatamente fue dirigida al área de maternidad, en donde se topó frente a frente con Max, quien miraba la ventana y golpeaba el suelo con la punta de su zapato nerviosamente. Lisa notó la taza de café que traía en la mano y el hecho de que a pesar de estar llena, parecía estar fría.

- ¡Max! - lo saludó al llegar. - ¿Cómo está Miriya?

- Comandante… ella está bien… bueno, tan bien como una mujer a punto de dar a luz puede estar. – Max se notaba nervioso, lo cuál era bastante poco común en él.

- ¿Cuándo empezó?

- Desde la madrugada, pero como ayer ella insistió en cocinar… pues al principio pensamos que era sólo una indigestión.

Lisa no pudo evitar el soltar una risita con el comentario tan sincero de Max.

- La están preparando para ingresarla al quirófano… el doctor Lang ya está ahí junto con su equipo de camarógrafos.

- ¿Miriya consintió que su parto fuera grabado?

- No se opuso. – Max se encogió de hombros. – Creo que algunas personas todavía tienen sus dudas sobre esto… creen que mi hijo va a ser un pequeño ser verde con orejas puntiagudas y ojos rasgados… bueno, admito que hay posibilidades de que herede el cabello verde pero—

- ¡No te preocupes Max, todo va a salir bien! Miriya es una mujer muy fuerte, una guerrera… además el dar a luz es algo natural… en poco tiempo estarás sosteniendo a tu bebé en tus brazos.

Max miró a Lisa y le sonrió con ternura. Por un momento se preguntó porqué Rick no valoraba a aquella mujer como debía. Era más que evidente que la comandante Hayes tenía un gran corazón hecho de oro puro, que además era sensible y cuando no estaba dando órdenes de combate, incluso se veía tierna. Max no pudo evitar el notar la manera en cómo sus ojos verdes brillaban con la emoción sincera que sentía en ese momento.

_- Rick debe de estar completamente ciego, -_ pensó Max. – _Para no darse cuenta de la belleza de esta mujer… interna y externa. _

- Teniente Sterling. – una enfermera apareció en el pasillo. – Su esposa está lista… pase por favor, tiene que esterilizarse y ponerse una bata quirúrgica. Sígame.

Max asintió y miró a Lisa. Ella le sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- ¡Suerte! – le dijo con sinceridad y una sonrisa. - ¡Todo va a salir bien!

- Gracias Lisa… te lo agradezco mucho.

Max siguió a la enfermera y Lisa se encontró a sí misma sola en el pasillo. Fue a sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban contra la pared y se preguntó si debería quedarse o simplemente regresar a su puesto y volver más tarde. De pronto la voz de Rick resonó en su cabeza, diciéndole que debería dedicarse un tiempo para vivir su vida. Lisa suspiró y pensó que el estar ahí con sus amigos, en ese momento tan importante, sin duda era más significativo que pasarse el día discutiendo con militares de alto rango y políticos.

- Un bebé… - Lisa sonrió con ternura. – Es todo un acontecimiento… y más aún porque es el primer bebé mestizo de humanos y zentraedis. Es sin duda un momento histórico y me alegra que Miriya haya dado autorización de que se documentara… sólo espero que el doctor Lang le de la privacidad que necesita.

Lisa cerró los ojos y se recargó en la pared detrás de ella. De pronto comenzó a soñar despierta… ¿Qué se sentiría ser mamá? Tener un pedazo de vida creciendo dentro de ella y luego darlo a luz, sostener a su hijo en sus brazos… ¿Qué se sentiría tener un hijo con el hombre a quién ella amaba? La imagen del comandante Hunter apareció en su mente de inmediato y no pudo evitar el sonreír. Un hijo de Rick… un hijo _con_ Rick.

Después de un momento abrió los ojos, sin percatarse de la sonrisita que tenía en los labios. Se puso de pie y suspiró con alegría.

- Voy a llamar al centro de comando para avisarles que pueden localizarme aquí… y de paso voy por algo de desayunar.

Lisa se dirigió al ascensor y esperó pacientemente que este se abriera, tarareando una cancioncilla para sí misma. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, antes de que ella pudiera moverse de su sitio, el comandante Rick Hunter, aun en su traje de vuelo, salió del ascensor hecho un remolino. Se detuvo bruscamente y miró a su alrededor. Se veía tan confundido y desubicado como siempre y Lisa no pudo menos que sonreír. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, sino hasta que ella lo saludó.

- ¡Buenos días, comandante Hunter! Pensé que estaba de patrullaje.

- ¡Lisa! Yo… pensé que tú tenías juntas todo el día…

Ambos sonrieron muy a su pesar y Lisa sintió que se sonrojaba levemente al recordar lo que había estado pensando hacía sólo unos minutos. Por suerte Rick no pareció notarlo.

- ¿Dónde está Max? Apenas recibí la noticia y volví a la base… ni siquiera tuve tiempo de cambiarme. Dejé el escuadrón a cargo del sargento Bobby.

- ¿Sargento Bobby? - Lisa se rió. – Bueno… Max acaba de entrar con Miriya al quirófano… va a pasar un tiempo antes de que el bebé nazca.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Rick estaba ansioso.

- No lo se… pueden ser minutos, pueden ser horas… eso depende del bebé.

- ¿Pero está bien?

- ¿Miriya? Claro que si, no te preocupes… todo va a salir bien.

- No se cómo puedes estar tan tranquila Lisa, yo estoy temblando… ¡y ni siquiera soy el papá!

- Bueno… eso es algo que a Max le gustaría escuchar.

- ¡Hey! – Rick se rió.

De pronto sus miradas se encontraron y súbitamente ambos recordaron que se suponía que estaban enojados. Rick bajó su mirada, sintiéndose un tanto culpable por la conversación de la noche anterior. Lisa lo miraba insistentemente, tratando sin éxito de descifrarlo.

- Siento mucho haberte llamado a esa hora anoche. – Rick comenzó a hablar. – Es que… me sentía mal y necesitaba hablar con alguien… no se cómo le hago, pero siempre me las arreglo para terminar echándolo todo a perder, Lisa. Soy un cabeza de ladrillo y lo siento mucho.

- No te preocupes Rick… creo que muchas de las cosas que dijiste estuvieron fuera de lugar… aunque creo que muchas de mis respuestas simplemente estuvieron a la altura de tus provocaciones y me disculpo por ello. Pero admito que tienes razón en muchas otras de las cosas que dijiste.

- Creo que en este momento me caería bien una taza de café… ¿Ibas a algún lugar en particular o quieres acompañarme a la cafetería?

- Iba a hacer una llamada al centro de comando y después iba a ir a desayunar algo.

- ¡Excelente! Entonces tenemos tiempo… tal vez podamos hablar sobre esto mientras comemos algo.

Lisa asintió y Rick llamó el elevador, que de inmediato se abrió ante ellos. Los dos jóvenes oficiales de la RDF entraron, mientras comenzaban a hablar tímidamente sobre los acontecimientos sucedidos en los últimos días en el trabajo.

Mientras Lisa hacía su llamada a la base, Rick se ocupó de llevar a la mesa dos tazas de café y unos panecillos de manzana con canela. Cuando Lisa se sentó a la mesa, el comandante le sonrió tímidamente y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, él ya estaba hablando sobre Max y lo emocionado que estaba al ver que su amigo había encontrado el amor y ahora tenía una familia.

- A veces me pregunto cómo le hace Max para mantener su vida tan balanceada… ser el mejor piloto de combate de la RDF, cumplir sus obligaciones militares y aun así darse el tiempo de vivir fuera del ejército… de tener una esposa, ahora incluso un bebé.

- Si… - Lisa asintió. – Lograr ese balance no debe de ser nada fácil.

- ¿Tú crees que algún día nosotros pudiéramos lograrlo, Lisa?

La comandante miró a Rick con una mirada interrogativa. No sabía a qué se refería con ese _"nosotros". _Rick se frotó la nuca nerviosamente, captando por una vez en su vida, lo mismo que Lisa había captado.

- Es decir, tú comandante Hayes… y yo, Rick Hunter… nosotros como individuos… ¿Algún día crees que puedas alcanzar el balance entre tu vida militar y la privada?

- No lo se. – contestó ella con sinceridad. – Nací en una familia de militares, crecí entre militares, ahora soy una militar… supongo que esto es mi vida y para mí es difícil separar a la oficial de la mujer.

- Si… - Rick respondió distraídamente. – Eso es cierto… Lisa, se que muchas veces te he recriminado lo mismo y se que tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia… incluso se que esa fue la causa de la discusión de anoche por teléfono pero… me gusta ver a la mujer de vez en cuando.

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Rick, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Rick bajó la mirada y siguió hablando.

- A veces necesito a la amiga a mi lado… no a la comandante Hayes, ni a la primera oficial del SDF1… tampoco a la Oficial en Jefe de Operaciones Tácticas… a veces quisiera simplemente conversar con Lisa.

- Lo entiendo. – fue el turno de Lisa de bajar la mirada. – Se que mi actitud no es la que debería y no pretendo disculparme ni justificarme… son circunstancias, supongo… pero Rick, lamento si te he dado la falsa impresión de que te estoy evitando o de que no me preocupo por ti.

Rick no contestó. En los últimos días esos habían sido precisamente sus pensamientos. Sentía que se estaba alejando de Lisa… a pesar de que trabajaban juntos, había un muro entre ellos que él no parecía poder derribar. Al estar tan cercano a ella había conocido a la Comandante Lisa Hayes en toda su plenitud y aquello lo atemorizaba un poco. Él sabía muy bien que cualquier tregua que pudiera pactar con ella en aquel momento no duraría más de unas pocas horas, ese parecía ser el rango de tolerancia mutua que ambos habían alcanzado antes de que uno de los dos estallara.

Y no es que él no quisiera a Lisa, por el contrario… porque la quería tanto, no deseaba perder la amistad de la única persona que era cercana a él… de su mejor amiga y su compañera incondicional.

- A veces, cuando veo a Max me pregunto… - Rick finalmente rompió el silencio. - ¿Algún día tendré lo qué el tiene? Y no es envidia, sino admiración… ¿No te sientes igual, Lisa¿Tú no te preguntas si alguna vez tendrás la oportunidad de tener una familia?

- ¿Tú has pensado en ello, Rick?

El piloto se encogió de hombros e intentó sonreír.

- No creo que nadie quisiera formar una familia conmigo… soy un piloto de combate, podría morir en mi próxima batalla… ¿Qué mujer podría aceptar eso de mí? No tengo nada que ofrecer… Max tuvo suerte, encontró el amor en una compañera de armas, alguien que tiene sus mismos ideales y comprende lo que implica ser un soldado.

Lisa no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Rick. Quería alargar su mano en la mesa y tomar la del muchacho, quería mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que ella comprendía… que ella estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo con él… que ella era su amiga, su compañera de armas… que ella, como él, tenía la idea de que jamás tendría la oportunidad de formar una familia.

_- ¡Estoy aquí, Rick! _– ella suplicaba en silencio. - _¡Por favor, mírame y date cuenta de las cosas! _

- Bien, - Rick sonrió. – Entonces… ¿acepta mi ofrecimiento de tregua, comandante?

Lisa lo miró a los ojos y se forzó a sí misma a sonreír.

- Claro… acepto su oferta… por las 12 horas que seguramente durará.

- Lamento haberme portado como lo hice ayer por teléfono.

- Yo también lo siento mucho, Rick… creo que ambos estábamos totalmente fuera de contexto con nuestros comentarios.

Después de aclarar las cosas, ambos oficiales regresaron a la sala de espera del ala de maternidad. Estaban cansados y aunque tenían mucho de qué hablar y qué compartir, al final terminaron adormilándose en los mullidos sofás de aquella sala. Pero aquel silencio no se sentía incomodo… era un silencio compartido, el silencio entre dos personas que saben que no necesitan de las palabras para comunicarse sus emociones.

Pasó el tiempo… una o dos horas tal vez… no podían estar seguros. Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando vieron a Max aparecer con una sonrisa de oreja a orejea, en la sala de espera.

- ¡Niña! – Max anunció sin mayor preámbulo. – Miriya está agotada, pero muy bien… y mi hija… ¡Dios santo jefe! Tienen que ir a verla en cuanto la pasen a cunas… ¡es preciosa! - Max estaba orgulloso y se le notaba.

- ¿Niña? – Lisa se había puesto de pie de un salto. - ¡Felicidades Max!

La comandante Hayes fue a darle un cálido abrazo a Max que él reciprocó con alegría. Ambos estaban riendo alegremente y Rick no pudo menos que sonreír mientras se rascaba la nariz.

- ¡Vaya Max! Ahora si eres un papá…

- Lo soy jefe. – Max le dio un beso amistoso a Lisa en la mano cuando se separó de ella y se dirigió a Rick, quien había abierto los brazos para recibirlo. - ¡Jamás en mi vida había estado tan emocionado ni tan feliz!

Rick lo apretó con fuerza y lo golpeó en la espalda. Max respondió el abrazo de la misma manera, haciendo que Lisa diera un paso para atrás y levantara una ceja. ¿Por qué los hombres eran tan salvajes?

- Miriya está agotada. – Max seguía sonriendo cuando se alejó de Rick. – Creo que su entrenamiento como guerrera quadrono jamás la preparó para algo como esto… ¡Pero se comportó valientemente! Y cuando vi salir esa cabecita… ¡Dios santo! En ese momento supe que el mundo había cambiado por completo para mí…

Max no podía evitar las lágrimas que le habían súbitamente nublado la vista. Agachó la cabeza y se quitó los lentes para frotarse los ojos.

- ¡Es algo que no puedo describir, jefe! Es… es la vida misma.

Lisa puso su mano sobre el hombro del teniente y le sonrió con cariño. Rick simplemente no sabía que decirle a Max. El ver a su amigo tan conmovido y tan feliz lo hacía sentirse de la misma manera. Rick miró a Lisa, quien ya había abrazado a Max y le susurraba algo al oído mientras él escondía su rostro en el hombro de su comandante. Rick sonrió, sintiendo ternura por esa mujer. En momentos como ese era cuando él en realidad podía ver a la verdadera Lisa Hayes, la mujer sensible, tierna y adorable que tanto le gustaba.

- Gracias… - dijo Max cuando se separó de Lisa. – Gracias por quedarse aquí todo el tiempo y por estar al tanto de lo que sucede con nosotros. Jefe, comandante… para Miriya y para mi ustedes son nuestra familia… y espero que algún día podamos corresponderles.

- ¡Ni lo menciones, Max! – Rick habló, palmeándole el hombro. – Para nosotros es un honor el estar aquí en estos momentos.

- Tengo que regresar con Miriya y ver cómo está el bebé… creo que no podrán verlos por un rato¿por qué no van a descansar un poco? Deben de estar agotados. El horario de visitas empieza a las 5 de la tarde.

- Entonces regresaremos a esa hora. – Lisa sonrió. – Max, muchas felicidades y felicita a Miriya de nuestra parte.

- Gracias.

Max puso su mano en el brazo de Lisa y lo frotó amistosamente y luego de pasada le dio unas palmaditas a Rick en el hombro antes de desaparecer detrás de una puerta. Rick y Lisa se miraron y sonrieron.

- ¡Una niña¿No es hermoso, Rick? Siempre me he preguntado qué se sentirá ser mamá… tener a tu bebé y—

Lisa se detuvo abruptamente y se sonrojó. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esas cosas a Rick? Tuvo el impulso de taparse la boca con las manos, pero al ver la mirada enternecida y la sonrisa en el rostro del comandante Hunter, decidió que lo más recomendable en esas circunstancias era simplemente desaparecer.

- Tengo que volver a la base… yo—

Lisa se había dado media vuelta y estaba a punto de salir del lugar, cuando algo la obligó a detenerse. Miró a Rick y luego bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la mano del comandante… sosteniendo la suya.

- ¿Tienes que irte, Lisa? Es que… de todas maneras ya avisaste en la base que estarías aquí… y yo también tengo permiso… ¿Por qué no aprovechamos el tiempo y vamos a mi casa? Podemos comer algo… ver alguna película… descansar un rato y después venir a ver a Miriya. ¿No te gustaría?

Lisa no contestó de momento. Sus ojos se habían clavado en los de Rick y él conservaba la mano de Lisa en la suya. Aquello era demasiado para la comandante Hayes. Él le sonrió esa sonrisa a la que ella no podía resistirse. Finalmente sólo asintió levemente.

- Me parece buena idea. – se escuchó balbucear a sí misma.

Rick la soltó y con una inclinación caballerosa y casi teatral, le indicó el camino. Lisa sonrió y ambos salieron del hospital, caminando sin prisas, comentando sobre lo felices que estaban por Max y Miriya y dirigiéndose a la casa del comandante Hunter.

-

* * *

- 

Las semanas que siguieron al nacimiento de Dana Sterling fueron sin duda las más difíciles para el comandante Rick Hunter. Max tenía un permiso de 2 semanas y el de Miriya era aún más extenso. Esto provocaba que el trabajo se cargara en su totalidad sobre los hombros de Rick. Él siempre había contado con los Sterling para apoyarlo, ayudarlo y sacarlo de apuros cuando los horarios se le complicaban, pero ahora estaba trabajando con un grupo de pilotos novatos que le daban más dolores de cabeza que satisfacciones.

Muchas veces por la noche, Rick pensaba que cuando él se había enlistado en el ejercito, había aprendido rápido. No había muchas opciones, estaban en guerra y quien no aprendía bien las cosas, simplemente pagaría con su vida. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Hunter sentía que los nuevos reclutas eran perezosos, que se habían unido al ejército tan solo por la aventura y que no tenían el espíritu y la mística que aquellos reclutas de su tiempo habían tenido. Hacían falta jefes de la estatura de Roy Fokker, lideres que supieran motivar y hacerse superar a sus reclutas.

_- ¿Y se supone que yo estoy al frente de ellos? _– Rick pensaba. – _Tal vez yo no soy el indicado para llevar a cabo este trabajo._

Sus horarios se habían vuelto tan pesados que había llegado a ocurrir que él no pasaba por su casa ni a cambiarse de ropa durante 3 o 4 días. En su pequeño anexo en el hangar del escuadrón Skull ya tenía mudas de ropa y otras cosas de uso diario. Aquella pequeña oficina se había convertido en su habitación y él a veces se preguntaba que caso había tenido que le asignaran una casa en la colonia militar, siendo que de todas maneras tenía que pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en el Prometheus.

Los recuerdos de aquella tarde que había pasado con Lisa en su casa el día que había nacido Dana eran la única motivación que tenía en esos días. Aquella había sido una tarde tranquila y cordial, no habían discutido, no habían tenido desacuerdos… habían comido juntos, habían visto una película, habían conversado civilizadamente y luego habían salido a comprar algunos globos, flores y dulces para Miriya antes de regresar al hospital.

Rick no podía menos que sonreír cuando recordaba a la pequeña Dana. Era una nena preciosa y de muy buen carácter. No podía olvidar lo que sintió cuando Max la puso en sus brazos. Era la primera vez que él había sostenido a un bebé y aquello lo asustó. ¡Era tan pequeña y frágil! Había tenido miedo de que se le cayera o de que él la apretara con demasiada fuerza… pero Lisa, por el contrario, parecía tener un talento, casi un instinto natural para con los bebés. Había sido Lisa la única que había logrado que la bebé dejara de llorar cuando se había puesto algo inquieta. La imagen de Lisa sentada en el sillón, sosteniendo a Dana contra su pecho era una que Rick jamás podría olvidar.

Pero aquel día parecía haber sido sólo un oasis en el camino… quizás un espejismo. Porque al día siguiente ambos habían tenido que volver a la realidad. Una realidad hecha de patrullajes interminables, revueltas zentraedis que se deberían de manejar y mantener en secreto para no alarmar a la población civil, de vuelos demasiado largos por campos totalmente desolados… de una soledad que cada día que pasaba se hacía más y más insoportable.

_- Al menos antes podía ir a hablar con Max o con Lisa cuando me sentía solo. –_ Rick pensaba, mientras volaba su Skull 001 sobre un llano desierto._ – Ahora no hay nadie con quien pueda hablar… con Max de permiso y Lisa tan ocupada…_

Lo que Rick no sabía era que la comandante Hayes estaba tomándose un tiempo extra cada noche para hacer los reportes de los patrullajes del día… reportes que por procedimiento le correspondían a él. Pero sin que Rick lo supiera, ella había tomado para sí esa responsabilidad. Ella sabía que Rick regresaba cansado, muchas veces incluso desanimado y deprimido. Lo último que quería era mortificarlo con esos reportes al final del día. Así que con los datos de patrullaje y los reportes preliminares que le eran transmitidos a Sammy durante los vuelos de rutina, Lisa armaba el reporte del día. Había veces que necesitaba un dato extra o aclarar algún punto. En esas ocasiones había llamado a Rick para preguntarle la información que necesitaba.

Y en todas esas ocasiones Rick y ella habían terminado discutiendo. Él le reclamaba que todo lo que pensaba era en su obligación y en su trabajo… que no le gustaba que lo llamara por la noche, después de un turno pesado, solo para hacerle preguntas irrelevantes sobre el patrullaje.

- ¡Pasamos muy poco tiempo juntos, apenas y tenemos la oportunidad de hablarnos durante el día y cuando por fin me llamas, es solo para saber los pormenores de la patrulla del día! – Rick le había reclamado en una ocasión.

Lisa había aguantado todo aquello, sin revelarle cual era la verdadera razón de su súbito interés en los patrullajes. Rick terminaba proporcionándole la información que ella requería, pero no por ello estaba feliz. El comandante Hunter odiaba lo dedicada que ella era a su trabajo, deseaba que algún día simplemente lo llamara para decirle que se escaparan, que pasaran el día en algún lugar lejano, acostados debajo de un árbol, mirando las nubes pasar… pero no, Lisa era demasiado profesional para eso. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dedicarse a su horario de trabajo y luego ser una persona normal?

Una noche Rick se dio cuenta de que se sentía celoso… celoso del trabajo de Lisa. Celoso de que ella tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarlo a sus obligaciones y tan poco para él. Rick sentía que todo aquello los estaba asfixiando, los estaba matando lentamente… los estaba separando.

Y a veces, en la mitad de la noche, Rick sentía esa rabia inundándole el pecho. La rabia de saber que Lisa estaba en su casa… mirando aquella fotografía de Riber, recordando los buenos tiempos… pensando en aquel hombre. En más de una ocasión Rick tuvo el impulso de ir a casa de Lisa cuando ella no estuviera y simplemente deshacerse de esa fotografía. Y es que desde que ella la había encontrado parecía comportarse diferente, más fría y distante con él.

-

* * *

- 

Por su parte Claudia se encontraba preocupada por Lisa y la manera en que las cosas se estaban desenvolviendo entre su amiga y el comandante Hunter. En más de una ocasión había intentado hacer que Lisa entrara en razón, sin mucho éxito.

- Pero Lisa, tienes que decirle por lo menos lo de los informes que estás haciendo… después de todo, lo estás haciendo por él.

- Es que siento que se molestaría conmigo, Claudia.

- Tal vez… pero por lo menos se daría cuenta de lo mucho que te importa y lo mucho que tú haces por él. Además creo que no sería una mala idea que los dos hicieran esos reportes juntos al término de cada jornada. Eso les daría tiempo para ustedes.

- Llegue a pensarlo, pero Rick siempre regresa tan cansado… después de volar por 18 horas seguidas, creo que lo que menos desea es encerrarse conmigo a hacer un reporte.

- ¿Y por qué no dejas que sea él quien lo decida?

- ¿Qué caso tendría?

- Al menos aclararías la mente de tu piloto… Lisa, hay que afrontar la realidad, el chico es simpático y atractivo, pero no es muy brillante y las señales confusas que tú le envías no están ayudando de mucho.

- Pero Claudia…

- ¡No me interrumpas! – Claudia cortó la protesta de su amiga. – Él piensa que lo estás evitando, que no te preocupas por él… y todo lo que tu estás haciendo es trabajar horas extras en reportes que él debería hacer sólo para que él tenga un poco más de tiempo para descansar… ¡Rick ni siquiera sabe lo que estás haciendo por él! Es bueno hacer cosas por la persona a quien amamos… pero creo que no has entendido muy bien el concepto, cariño… cuando haces algo, ellos se deben de enterar. Tal vez tú sepas leer la mente, pero tu piloto no es ni un oráculo, ni un adivino… ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera capta las indirectas… ni las directas. Lisa, por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son.

- ¿Y qué debo de hacer?

- ¿Qué debes de hacer? Pararte frente a él y decirle que has estado trabajando de más por él… porque lo quieres, tonta… de otra manera, alguno de los dos terminará por tronar. Y tengo la impresión de que tu piloto está a punto de hacerlo.

Claudia se dio media vuelta y salió del puesto de control de Lisa. Aquel receso para tomar café había terminado y había dejado a la comandante con muchas dudas y preguntas sin contestar. Lisa miró los reportes sin terminar que tenía sobre su consola y pensó que tal vez Claudia tenía razón. Intentaría hablar con Rick lo más pronto que se pudiera… si es que el valor no la abandonaba antes.

Lisa fue a casa de Rick y lo esperó por un par de horas. Aprovechó ese tiempo en relajarse un poco, ver algún programa en la televisión y después incluso salió al supermercado y regresó con una bolsa llena de frutas. Rick jamás volvió y Lisa decidió que lo mejor era irse a casa. Tenía que reportarse en su estación temprano en la mañana y necesitaba descansar. Escribió una nota rápida para Rick, dejándole saber que había estado ahí esa noche y que le dejaba algo de fruta para que comiera. Inmediatamente después salió de la casa.

-

* * *

- 

No habían pasado más de diez minutos de que Lisa se había marchado, cuando la puerta se abrió y un agotado y desganado Rick Hunter entró a la casa, arrastrando los pies y con el cansancio reflejado en su rostro. Arrojó las llaves a la mesita de la sala y se dirigió automáticamente a su habitación. Al pasar por la cocina se detuvo en seco. Había algo en el ambiente… algo que era muy de Lisa. Entró a la cocina y sonrió levemente al encontrar la canasta llena de fruta y la nota de la comandante. Pero enseguida su sonrisa dio paso a la frustración.

- Esto es todo lo que puede haber entre nosotros en estos días… solamente visitas rápidas a casas vacías y pequeñas notas sobre la mesa. La casa se siente tan vacía y tan sola en estos días.

Rick tomó una manzana y la mordió. Fue a su habitación y se quitó sus botas y su chaqueta militar. Mientras se seguía comiendo su manzana abrió las puertas del guardarropa y sacó su pijama. Terminó de comer su fruta y se fue a darse una ducha. En menos de 10 minutos ya se encontraba tendido sobre su cama, mirando distraídamente al techo en la semioscuridad de la habitación.

- Al final siempre vuelvo a estar solo. – Rick estaba pensando. – Cuando era niño y mamá murió, Roy estuvo conmigo… pero luego se fue para nunca volver… y mi papá, el viejo también se fue… y me quedé solo otra vez… más tarde me reencontré con Roy y conocí a Minmai, pero él murió y ella… - el comandante sacudió la cabeza. – Después vino Lisa… solíamos estar tan cerca el uno del otro, aun con mis modales y mi bocota, ella siempre estaba conmigo… pero ahora otra vez estoy solo. Comprendo que su trabajo es importante y básico pero… no se, solo quisiera que de vez en cuando tuviera un poco de tiempo para mí.

Los ojos de Rick se cerraron en contra de su voluntad y comenzó a caer en un sueño profundo. La imagen de Lisa no se apartaba de su mente… Lisa, siempre Lisa… cargando a la bebé de Max… piloteando su VD01… hablando ante militares y políticos en alguna reunión… sonriéndole con alegría… acariciándolo con suavidad, como lo había hecho aquella vez en el refugio… aquella vez que le había dado el masaje más maravilloso de su vida.

Aun en aquel estado de duermevela en el que se encontraba, Rick podía sentir las manos de Lisa recorriéndole el pecho… era una sensación relajante que a la vez le provocaba reacciones muy intensas en el cuerpo. Subconscientemente Rick comenzó a soñar…

En sus sueños, Rick sintió una presencia en su habitación y el inconfundible aroma suave y delicado de Lisa inundándole los sentidos. Él abrió los ojos y la vio sentada a su lado en la orilla de la cama, sonriéndole con ternura. El fuego que brillaba en los ojos de Lisa hizo que el corazón de Rick se derritiera. Su pulso se aceleró cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre él para besarle suavemente la frente. Él cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios suaves y tibios de ella en medio de sus ojos.

El calor de Lisa, su aroma y su presencia, todo lo hacía sentir una oleada de emociones recorriéndole el cuerpo y provocándole vértigo. Era demasiado para él, sentía que de un momento a otro su corazón le iba a estallar. Sentía como la ternura de Lisa lo envolvía y cuando ella por fin se enderezó, él la miró al rostro y lentamente, casi como si temiera hacerlo, Rick extendió su mano para tocar su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos.

- Lisa… - él susurró. - ¿Quién eres tú en realidad¿Por qué siento esto por ti?

- Soy una mujer que sólo vive para ti. – la voz de Lisa parecía venir de muy lejos, como amortiguada por la distancia y la bruma que parecía envolver su sueño.

Rick se incorporó lentamente, clavando sus ojos en los ojos verdes de ella y sintiendo como su fuego le quemaba las entrañas. Él sintió desesperación en su pecho, algo que le decía que debía hacer algo para recuperarla, para mantenerla a su lado en esos momentos en los que sentía que podía perderla…

Sin poder contenerse, Rick puso su mano en el cuello de Lisa y la atrajo hacia él, sin romper el contacto visual. Cuando estuvieron cerca el uno del otro, él cerró sus ojos, buscando ávidamente los labios de su comandante.

- Lisa… - Rick murmuró aquel nombre que tanto significaba para él, contra los labios de ella.

Cuando sus labios tocaron suavemente los de Lisa, él no pudo contenerse más, no pudo pensar, no pudo razonar… en ese momento las emociones tomaron control sobre su voluntad haciéndole perder todo sentido de realidad. Sus labios hambrientos de amor, de cariño y de ternura devoraban los de ella, que respondía a aquel beso con la misma pasión y necesidad con que él la besaba. Rick sentía que estaba siendo completamente consumido por el amor que en ese momento sentía por ella… y que ella reciprocaba.

Cuando finalmente sus labios se separaron, Rick no pudo abrir sus ojos. Desesperadamente comenzó a besar el cuello de Lisa, sintiendo su pulso, la vida misma corriendo por el cuerpo de ella en aquel lugar tan sensible. Escuchó a Lisa suspirar profundamente y aquello solo lo motivó a poner más pasión y sentimiento en aquellas caricias. En algún lugar de su cerebro algo le ordenaba que se detuviera, que aquello no era lo correcto, que él no debería de estar haciendo aquello, no con la comandante Hayes, no en esos momentos y no bajo esas circunstancias. Pero él no podía detenerse, ahora que había llegado a ese punto, simplemente sentía que no podía parar… que quería más… que necesitaba más.

- Rick… - la escuchó susurrar en su oído, causándole un corto circuito en el corazón. – Amor…

Rick sonrió con ternura, sus labios aún contra la piel en el cuello de ella. No podía olvidar aquel episodio en la tienda de ropa, cuando ella lo había llamado _"amor"_ y cuanto le había gustado escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Lisa, dirigiéndose a él.

- Lisa… - el respondió contra su cuello. – Yo… yo te—

Rick no pudo atreverse a pronunciar aquellas palabras… de pronto perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio y un suspiro, casi un gemido escapó de su garganta cuando sintió los labios de Lisa en su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja. Aquello era demasiado para él. Sentía su cuerpo entero palpitando al ritmo de su corazón, sentía que estaba a punto de desvanecerse… su respiración entrecortada era el único sonido que parecía escuchar… eso y el sonido fuerte y acelerado de su propio corazón.

Todo lo que sabía era que en aquel momento se sentía amado y protegido. Era una sensación de paz y seguridad que jamás había experimentado en su vida. La presencia de Lisa era tan fuerte que sentía que aquellos sentimientos le consumían el corazón en una hoguera de emociones.

Rick cerró sus brazos en torno a Lisa, apretándola vehementemente contra sí mismo, murmurando su nombre como si se tratara de una oración… quería tenerla tan cercana de sí como pudiera… poco a poco él hizo que ella se recostara a su lado, sin romper el contacto físico entre ambos… sin que sus ojos dejaran los de ella por un segundo. Rick se inclinó, buscando desesperadamente sus labios una vez más, mientras dejaba que el peso de su cuerpo descansara sobre ella.

Sintió que el fuego que en ese momento le consumía las entrañas ardía con más fuerza y pasión cuando sintió las manos de Lisa deslizarse debajo de su camisa para acariciarle la espalda… tal y cómo lo había hecho aquella vez en el refugio. Él la besó aun con más urgencia y pasión, como si quisiera consumirla con el fuego de su corazón. Rick la necesitaba, la quería, la deseaba—la amaba. Y él sabía que ella compartía esas emociones con él, eso era obvio en la manera en como ella respondía a sus besos y a sus caricias.

Rick jamás imaginó que aquellos sentimientos y aquellas emociones fueran posibles. Lo que en ese momento sentía era algo tan poderoso, que sentía su piel arder en respuesta al roce más mínimo de la piel de ella. Y de alguna manera todo aquello se sentía tan verdadero, tan real… tan correcto.

- Rick… - su voz susurró en su oreja cuando su beso terminó, provocándole un shock emocional.

- Lisa…

Sin poder contenerse, él volvió a reclamar sus labios y ella correspondió a aquella caricia sin dudarlo. Rick quería convencerse de que aquello era real, de que Lisa era real. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo tibio de ella y sentía como las suyas seguían moviéndose por su espalda, arrancándole las más deliciosas sensaciones que hubiera experimentado en su vida.

Aquello no podía ser un sueño… se sentía real, demasiado real. El cuerpo de Rick respondía a la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos. Él podía sentirla respirar, sentía el corazón de ella acelerándose contra su pecho… Lisa era real, no era un fantasma ni un sueño… ella era real y estaba ahí, con él.

- Rick… - escuchó la voz suave y llena de pasión y ternura de Lisa susurrándole en el oído. – Rick… ámame...

Y de pronto, como si aquello hubiera hecho que Rick volviera de golpe a la realidad, abrió los ojos. Las palabras de Lisa habían sonado casi como una súplica y aquello hizo que el corazón del piloto se congelara.

- Lisa… - Rick susurró, mirándola a los ojos. – Lisa… yo… yo no puedo amarte… no puedo amarte porque… porque_ no se _cómo amarte.

Y con esas palabras, aquella escena pareció desaparecer a su alrededor. Rick intentó mantener a Lisa en sus brazos, pero fue inútil. Ella se esfumó, como si hubiera sido devorada por la bruma de sus sueños y haciendo que él se sintiera sólo, vulnerable y perdido una vez más.

Rick abrió sus ojos lentamente. Su habitación estaba en penumbra, era la mitad de la noche y todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio. Aun en ese estado de duermevela que precede al despertar, Rick pudo escuchar la voz de Lisa susurrando su nombre en su oreja; aquello fue tan real que él podría jurar que incluso había sentido su aliento sobre su cuello.

- Lisa… - Rick murmuró.

Por un momento su mente vago entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad cotidiana. Por un momento él aun pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Lisa contra el suyo. Sentía su piel impregnada con el suave aroma de ella… y por un momento aun pudo sentir la dulzura del beso de Lisa en sus labios.

- Lisa… - murmuró otra vez, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba. – Lisa… ¿Cómo podría ser¿Cómo podría yo amarte? Yo no soy el hombre que tú quieres o necesitas… yo no soy culto ni tengo un árbol genealógico como él tuyo… mi padre jamás fue oficial del ejército, yo jamás fui a la Academia Militar… yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte. Simplemente yo no soy Karl Riber.

De pronto Rick había sentido mucho frío. Se tendió para recostarse sobre su costado y torpemente abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche, de donde extrajo la fotografía de él y Lisa que había llevado consigo a la misión científica del doctor Lang. Estaba algo maltratada y gastada. Él la observó con calma, en la penumbra de su habitación, a la luz de la luna que se filtraba suavemente entre las cortinas. En aquella fotografía ella sonreía y aquello hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? – pensó. - ¿Cómo puedo tener esta clase de sueños y de pensamientos con—con Lisa¿Cómo es que tuve ese sueño tan vívido cuando Lisa y yo jamás…?

Las imágenes de ese sueño tan intenso se iban desvaneciendo de su mente poco a poco, aunque su cuerpo aun no podía recuperarse de aquella experiencia vivida.

- ¿Por qué soñé contigo de esta manera, Lisa? – se preguntó, mirando la fotografía insistentemente. - ¡Es imposible! Esto no puede estarme sucediendo a mí… Lisa… Lisa¿Por qué te gusta torturarme de esta manera¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Rick estaban clavados en aquella imagen, como esperando una respuesta que jamás llegó. De pronto se sentía enojado, furioso con ella, por introducirse de esa manera en sus sueños… y furioso consigo mismo, por permitir que aquellas fantasías llegaran tan lejos.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? – Rick trataba desesperadamente de mantener su control. – No podemos continuar así… debemos salir de esta fantasía en la que hemos estado viviendo ya por tanto tiempo… no podemos permitir que esto llegue más lejos porque todo se está saliendo de nuestro control… esto tiene que terminar… esto debe de terminar.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, Rick no pudo evitar el caer en un sueño profundo una vez más. Pero esta vez ningún sueño interrumpió su descanso. Esta vez su cuerpo decidió que era momento de darle un respiro al comandante Hunter… después de todo el patrullaje del día siguiente comenzaría temprano y él necesitaba descansar y no pasarse la noche entera pensando en una mujer que, aunque lo hacía perder la cabeza, sólo vivía por las dos cosas con las que Rick no podía competir: el amor a su trabajo y la lealtad a un fantasma llamado Riber.

-

* * *

- 

La luz del nuevo día encontró a Rick somnoliento y cansado. A pesar de que había dormido toda la noche, no se sentía en su mejor momento. Había derramado su café en la mañana, había metido el pie a un charco lodoso sin darse cuenta, casi había perdido el teleférico a la base y por más esfuerzos que había hecho, no había podido recordar el nombre de uno de los mecánicos del Prometheus. Sin duda aquel no era su día.

- ¡Rick!

La voz familiar de Lisa lo llamó a sus espaldas mientras él, frente a su escritorio en la oficina adyacente al hangar, revisaba las asignaciones del día. Sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en el cuerpo cuando escuchó aquella voz. Recordaba perfectamente bien el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior y las reacciones que había provocado en él. Ahora sentía que no tenía el valor suficiente de mirar a la comandante de frente… no podía mirarla a los ojos.

- ¡Hola Lisa! – saludó él sin siquiera levantar la mirada de los documentos que estaba leyendo. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Yo… - Lisa se detuvo al notar que Rick parecía distante. – Yo sólo quería saludarte. Anoche pasé por tu casa y te dejé algo de fruta, yo…

- Si, te lo agradezco. – Rick la miró por un segundo, pero ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por sonreír. – Oye, ya te debo mucho por todo lo que me compras de despensa. Luego me pasas la cuenta.

- Olvídalo. – Lisa se sintió un poco lastimada al escuchar aquello dicho de esa manera tan seca e impersonal.

- Bien… voy a salir a mi patrullaje en 15 minutos, sólo estaba revisando las asignaciones.

- Está muy bien que seas precavido. – Lisa trató de mantener esa conversación tan fría que Rick había iniciado. - ¿Todo en orden?

- Si… todo bien. ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Pues, lo mismo de todos los días. – Lisa comenzó a caminar a su lado hacia la pista. – Trabajo, reuniones… la misma rutina.

- Si, me imagino. – Rick bajó la vista. – Supongo que tienes todo el día ocupado.

- No se cuales sean los imprevistos de la jornada pero yo tengo planes de estar en casa para la cena. ¿No te gustaría pasar por ahí cuando salgas de la base?

Rick la miró y sin querer, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Estaba perdido… sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba en un instante y las manos le comenzaban a sudar.

- Yo—no se, es que… no se a qué hora vaya a desocuparme… yo—

- Bien, no importa. – Lisa se encogió de hombros. – Si sales temprano, ahí te espero.

Rick le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella bajó la mirada, sintiéndose de pronto fuera de lugar. Era obvio que Rick no quería hablar con ella esa mañana y ella se preguntó porqué había ido a buscarlo… él no parecía estar muy contento de su presencia en el hangar y Lisa pensó que tal vez él deseaba mantener su espacio territorial en su hangar y su presencia ahí era una amenaza a ese espacio.

- Te veo más tarde, Rick… te deseo un vuelo tranquilo y que regresen sin contratiempos.

- Gracias Lisa. – fueron las únicas palabras que él pareció poder pronunciar.

La comandante Hayes se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Rick la siguió con su mirada, sin poder quitarse de la mente la sensación de sus labios en los suyos, de su corazón latiendo contra su pecho, de su aroma, de sus manos sobre su espalda… todo en esa mujer lo hacía volverse loco de deseo, ahora podía admitirlo. Hacía mucho que sabía que Lisa le gustaba… pero ahora sabía que además la deseaba como mujer… y la necesitaba como amiga.

Estuvo a punto de llamarla, pero el jefe de mecánicos apareció frente a él, pidiéndole que le firmara algunos documentos. Rick lo hizo casi automáticamente, mirando sobre los papeles a Lisa, que salía del hangar.

- ¡Estúpido como siempre, Hunter! – se dijo. – Parece que lo has hecho otra vez…

-

* * *

- 

El patrullaje de aquel día fue particularmente largo, pesado y lleno de incidentes. Ninguno grave en sí, pero un día lleno de pequeños problemas tiene el mismo efecto en una persona que un día con un gran problema. Rick había llevado su escuadrón a un sector que no habían patrullado con anterioridad. Era una zona que había recibido un impacto directo durante la Lluvia de la Muerte y el daño ecológico y humano en ese territorio había sido devastador, así como devastador había sido el efecto que aquello había producido en el comandante Hunter ese día.

Cuando Rick salió de la base en la noche, se sentía triste, cansado, vacío… incluso asustado. Decidió caminar hasta la colonia militar, a pesar de que ya era tarde. Necesitaba relajarse y distraerse un poco. Había miles de pensamientos contradictorios llenándole la cabeza, yendo y viniendo, mezclándose en torbellinos y produciéndole una fuerte jaqueca.

Había tanta muerte, tanta destrucción, tanto daño hecho a la Tierra…

Cuando pasó por afuera de la casa de Lisa, se detuvo automáticamente y la observó con una mirada distante y vacía en sus ojos. Sin siquiera saber porqué se acercó a la puerta y llamó con insistencia, a pesar de que las luces ya estaban apagadas. Al no obtener respuesta se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero apenas había dado un paso, cuando la puerta se abrió y Lisa apareció frente a él en su bata de dormir.

- ¡Rick! – su voz más que un saludo fue una exclamación de sorpresa. - ¿Qué… qué haces aquí a esta hora?

- Es tarde. – él admitió, mirando su reloj. – Lo siento Lisa… no—yo no debí venir… no quise despertarte y—

- No me despertaste. – ella se apresuró a responder. – Estaba leyendo… pero pásate, no te quedes afuera… ¿Qué sucede?

Rick entró a la casa y movió la cabeza negativamente, sin saber siquiera que decir.

- ¿Apenas vienes de la base? – Lisa preguntó, aunque sabía que cuando ella había salido del trabajo el escuadrón Skull todavía no volvía. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Rick seguía sin responder. Lisa estaba un poco alarmada con aquella actitud tan extraña del piloto. Por un momento se quedó frente a él, en silencio, esperando una respuesta o al menos tratando de pensar en qué podía decirle… después decidió que utilizaría el arma infalible en Rick: la comida.

- ¿Ya cenaste¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

- ¿Eh? – Rick pareció volver de un sueño. – Oh… no, no Lisa… yo en realidad debería irme, yo—

- ¡Vamos Rick! Me sobró algo de comida esta noche, no me tardaré más de 30 segundos en ponértela en el microondas para que cenes. Ven, vamos a la cocina.

Rick la siguió dócilmente y se sentó en la barra mientras ella se movía por el lugar, sacando platos, abriendo el refrigerador, metiendo la comida al horno de microondas. Rick la observaba con atención, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. En menos de 3 minutos, ante él tenía un plato de comida caliente y una taza de café, justo como a él le gustaba. Lisa se sentó a su lado en la barra, acompañándolo con un vaso de jugo de arándano.

Rick clavó su mirada en la comida y comenzó a comerla lentamente. Lisa lo observaba pero no hacía comentarios. Sabía que si Rick tenía algo que decir, lo haría cuando quisiera hacerlo. Había aprendido a jamás presionar al muchacho, a darle su espacio y su tiempo.

- Ella jamás me cuestiona. – Rick pensaba. – Jamás me obliga a hablar si no quiero hacerlo… aun ahora, aunque me aparecí en su casa a mitad de la noche y sin decir media palabra, ella está aquí conmigo, haciéndome compañía… sin cuestionarme.

Rick la miró de soslayo. Lisa miraba fijamente el interior de su vaso de jugo, que mantenía entre sus dos manos. El silencio entre ellos se había prolongado ya bastante y comenzaba a hacerse pesado. Fue Rick quien finalmente habló:

- El patrullaje estuvo difícil. Supongo que leíste algunos de mis reportes preliminares durante el día.

- Lo hice. – Lisa asintió, sin dejarle saber que de hecho el reporte final estaba casi listo. Solo hacían falta algunos detalles que no creyó prudente preguntarle a Rick en esos momentos.

- ¿A veces no te sientes fastidiada de todo esto?

Lisa lo miró y luego bajó su mirada. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era tener una discusión con Rick sobre su lealtad al ejército. Tratando de evitar polémicas, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Tantas revueltas zentraedis… es cuestión de tiempo antes de que salgan de control y los altos mandos y los políticos no ven la urgencia de la situación. Los zentraedis no están conformes con los arreglos que se hicieron… están siendo usados como fuerza de trabajo, se les han dado muchas responsabilidades y obligaciones pero muy pocos privilegios…

- Ese es un tema que se ha tratado mil veces en consejo sin mucho éxito. – Lisa respondió en voz baja.

- ¡Exacto¿Y sabes por qué, Lisa? Porque todos los que están allá arriba son unos ciegos que no ven más allá de sus narices… ellos piensan que el mundo entero se llama Nueva Macross y no se han tomado la molestia de salir de la ciudad y ver la verdadera situación de la tierra… ¡Claro! Nueva Macross es bella, moderna, es el epítome del triunfo humano sobre la adversidad… pero a sólo 5 kilómetros de aquí hay una fosa común de zentraedis, en el sitio donde su unidad de transporte se estrelló contra la tierra tras el disparo del Gran Cañón… dicen que los restos se cuentan por cientos… en el sector sureste que patrullamos hoy hay zonas en que la tierra se abrió por completo, como si fuera una herida gigantesca en la faz del planeta… aquella grieta es tan grande que ciudades enteras desaparecieron dentro de ella… día tras día estamos en contacto con la muerte, la destrucción, con la verdadera cara del planeta… día a día pierdo hombres tratando de aplacar revueltas que los altos mandos están provocando… cada día que vuelvo con un hombre menos… cada día que vuelvo a casa sabiendo que maté a algún Zentraedi rebelde, cuyo único delito era buscarse una vida mejor, una vida como se la prometieron… cada día que algo así sucede me pregunto qué estoy haciendo con mi vida y cuanto tiempo más esto tendrá que continuar.

- Te entiendo. – Lisa asintió.

- Últimamente me he sentido desgastado… vacío… sin propósito. A las personas no parece importarles lo que uno hace por ellas. Siempre exigen más, y mientras más les entregamos, mientras más les damos, mientras más nos sacrificamos y esforzamos por ellos, siempre piden más. Piensan que por ser soldados somos personas sin necesidades y sin sentimientos… los civiles no están ayudando mucho. Todos parecen estar encerrados en ese pequeño mundo ideal llamado Nueva Macross… nadie quiere ver más allá.

Lisa asintió, sabiendo que Rick tenía toda la razón en sus palabras. El piloto siguió comiendo en silencio, pensando en que, a pesar de todo, Lisa siempre tenía tiempo para él… sin embargo él sabía lo ocupada que ella siempre estaba y de pronto se sintió culpable de quitarle ese tiempo que era tan valioso para ella. No podía aparecerse en su casa cada vez que sintiera esas dudas o esa frustración. Debía aprender a manejar sus propias emociones y a equilibrar su vida. Lisa no era un salvavidas siempre listo para sacarlo a flote cuando se estuviera ahogando. Ella tenía sus propios problemas, sus propias frustraciones y sus propias responsabilidades… él no podía demás obligarla a cargar con las suyas.

Rick se puso de pie y Lisa lo miró desconsolada. No quería que se fuera… no así. Lisa estuvo a punto de detenerlo, de pedirle que se quedara un poco más, que podían hablar si él quería y si no… simplemente podrían sentarse en el sofá y acompañarse mutuamente en esa noche de soledad. Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, Rick ya se estaba despidiendo.

- No quiero importunarte, Lisa… y te agradezco la cena… lamento haber dicho todo lo que dije, pero creo que tenía que sacármelo del pecho.

- Sabes que estoy aquí siempre que quieras hablar, Rick.

- Lo se.

- ¿Vas a estar bien?

Rick se detuvo en la puerta, su mano se detuvo sobre el picaporte y recargó su frente sobre el frío material.

- A veces siento que necesito un poco más de espacio. – Rick susurró. – A veces creo que no hay futuro para mí en esta tierra, Lisa… cada vez que salgo de patrullaje lo hago pensando que ese podría ser el último, que en cualquier momento podría morir… haber sido sobreviviente se siente más como una carga que como una bendición.

- No puedes decir eso, Rick. – Lisa le respondió con suavidad, luchando contra el impulso de acercarse a él y abrazarlo por la espalda. – Hay vida, tenemos una segunda oportunidad… oportunidad que les fue negada a millones de personas más. Yo también me he preguntado ¿Por qué nosotros¿Por qué no ellos¿Qué nos hace tan especiales que fuimos nosotros los que recibimos esta oportunidad de sobrevivir?

- ¿Y cuál es tu respuesta a esas preguntas?

- No lo se. – Lisa bajó la mirada y respondió con sinceridad.

Rick asintió con la cabeza y luego habló:

- Volar es mi pasión… desde niño siempre quise volar, llegar al cielo… alcanzar las estrellas. Pero en estos momentos no tengo motivación e incluso volar se siente como algo tan… inútil.

- Vuelas para mantener la seguridad de la tierra. Vuelas para darles un mundo seguro a las personas que sobrevivieron… un mundo en donde podamos reconstruir nuestra civilización.

- Ese es el problema… que tal vez yo no quiero volar por esas personas… para mi es difícil imaginar a la multitud, yo necesito enfocar mi vista en alguien en particular… alguien por quien valga la pena salir día a día a arriesgar la vida… alguien por quien yo estuviera dispuesto a morir en la próxima batalla.

Rick miró a Lisa sobre su hombro. Ella había bajado su mirada y estaba inmóvil y en silencio.

_- ¿Y si ese alguien fueras tú? –_ Rick se preguntó en silencio. –_ Lisa… pídeme que me quede un poco más… dime que no me vaya… Lisa, en este momento necesito que me saques adelante… sin ti siento que me voy a ahogar._

Lisa no podía hablar. Las palabras de Rick le habían llegado hondo en el corazón. Rick estaba dispuesto a morir por aquella quien le diera sentido a su vida… y Lisa sabia perfectamente bien a quién se había referido el piloto cuando había dicho aquello. Sin duda Rick Hunter estaba pensando en Minmai, su amor platónico.

Lisa sabía que Rick tenía que hablar, sacarse todo aquello del pecho. Sin embargo no era momento de presionarlo, Rick estaba vulnerable en ese momento y Lisa pensó que lo mejor sería darle su espacio, no asfixiarlo… pues si ella intentaba acercarse demasiado, sólo terminaría por fastidiarlo y alejarlo de ella.

- Deberías ir a descansar. – Lisa por fin habló. – Seguramente las cosas se verán mejor por la mañana.

Rick bajó su mirada, sintiéndose un tanto frustrado con la actitud de Lisa. Sin embargo comprendía que ella estaba cansada y que el día siguiente sería bastante pesado para ambos.

_- Con tantas responsabilidades encima y con tantas preocupaciones y asignaciones del trabajo¿por qué Lisa debería de preocuparse de mí y de mis problemas¡Debes de crecer Hunter! No puedes venir corriendo a ella cada vez que te sientas mal… debes ser un hombre… salir adelante por ti mismo._

Lisa notó que Rick se había quedado inmóvil y que no había respondido a lo que ella le había dicho. ¿Era acaso que el muchacho todavía tenía algo más que decir? Ella dio un paso al frente y levantó la mano para ponerla sobre su hombro. Sus labios pronunciaron el nombre de Rick, y estaba a punto de decirle que no se fuera, que podían seguir hablando si él quería. Pero antes de que su mano se posara sobre el hombro de él, Rick ya había abierto la puerta.

- Siento mucho haberte importunado, Lisa. – le dijo. – Se que estás cansada y que aquí estoy yo, quitándote tu tiempo… manteniéndote despierta… lo siento.

- Está bien… tú sabes que a mi no me importa.

Rick se dio media vuelta para mirarla y asintió levemente con la cabeza, aceptando el hecho de que ella siempre parecía estar dispuesta a dedicarle el poco tiempo que tenía libre. Jamás la había escuchado quejarse por una llamada inoportuna, por una visita a deshoras, por una conversación que se hubiera prolongado la noche entera. El trabajo para Lisa era su vida… pero fuera de sus obligaciones militares, él parecía tener la posesión exclusiva del tiempo de la comandante.

-_ Quizás la estoy asfixiando. _– Rick pensó. – _Debería dejarla descansar, darle su espacio… después de todo ella está tan cansada, agotada y exhausta como yo, aunque nunca lograré hacer que lo admita._

Sin darse cuenta, los ojos de ambos se habían encontrado. Rick no podía dejar de recordar el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Incluso aquel día, mientras patrullaba, era ese sueño todo en lo que él podía pensar.

- Buenas noches, Lisa. – susurró con cierta nota de dolor en su voz. – Te veo mañana.

- Descansa Rick… espero que te sientas mejor.

Él asintió y salió a la calle. Miró a Lisa una última vez y aun tuvo el impulso de volver y por lo menos tomarla de la mano… pero últimamente le era muy difícil incluso acercarse a ella.

_- ¡Dame la mano, maldita sea! –_ Rick pensaba. –_ En estos momentos hasta tu estúpida costumbre de agradecerme todo con un apretón de manos sería mejor que esto… sería mejor que irme a la cama sabiendo que me estoy muriendo por besarte… y que no puedo hacerlo… no debo hacerlo._

Lisa se ajustó su bata en torno a su cuerpo y se alisó el cabello, provocando con ese movimiento una sacudida en el cuerpo de Rick. Aquel silencio se estaba prolongando por más de lo que cualquiera de los dos podía soportar. Finalmente Rick sacudió su cabeza, sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo y se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse de ahí. Lisa lo observó desde el umbral, hasta que desapareció en la esquina. Suspiró con tristeza y cerró la puerta, pensando en lo distantes que ella y Rick parecían estar últimamente… y sabiendo que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para mejorar la situación.

Regresó a su habitación y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse su uniforme militar. Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a Rick, la verdad es que cuando él había llegado ella estaba durmiendo, porque habían surgido algunos contratiempos y le habían dado permiso de ir a su casa a dormir y cambiarse por 3 horas… para ella era hora de volver al trabajo.

- Si él hubiera querido quedarse otro rato… - Lisa pensaba. – Hubiera llamado a Claudia, seguramente ella me hubiera ayudado.

Lisa terminó de vestirse y salió de su casa, en el fresco de aquella noche de verano, dirigiéndose a la estación del teleférico y sin saber que, apenas ella había dado vuelta en la esquina, Rick Hunter había aparecido ante su puerta otra vez y se había quedado parado frente a ella por unos minutos antes de reunir el valor suficiente para tocarla con los nudillos… y no obtener respuesta. Rick pensó que Lisa ya estaba dormida y decidió no molestarla más.

Mientras Lisa caminaba solitaria en su camino hacia la base, en la calle paralela Rick se dirigía lentamente a su casa, con sus manos en los bolsillos del uniforme. Ambos caminando en la misma dirección, tan cercanos uno del otro y sin embargo tan distantes.

-

* * *

- 

El día siguiente había empezado mal para ambos oficiales de la RDF. Lisa había trabajado toda la noche y su turno aun seguiría por otras 4 horas más. Temprano en la mañana había tenido una junta con Maistroff y otros oficiales sobre las observaciones que ella había hecho a la carga de materias de la Academia Militar. Lisa tenía un enfoque más práctico y progresista sobre la educación militar, mientras que Maistroff y los otros, educados en la vieja escuela, tenían ideas demasiado ortodoxas… ideas que seguramente habían funcionado con sus abuelos, pero que ya no eran muy útiles en un mundo post-apocalíptico.

Gloval había llegado al final de la junta, y como siempre, y solo para añadir fuego a la enorme fogata en la que la RDF se estaba convirtiendo últimamente, el almirante había apoyado las decisiones de la comandante Hayes. Todavía en el pasillo afuera del salón de juntas, Lisa y Maistroff habían discutido. Ella lo había puesto en su lugar, sin importarle mucho el rango que el Coronel ostentaba. Pero había vuelto a su estación hecha una furia.

Rick por su parte no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior. Ese día se sentía particularmente cansado y distraído. Y cuando había entrado a su hangar, había descubierto a un grupo de sus nuevos reclutas pasando algunas fotografías, manipuladas digitalmente, de algunas de las oficiales del SDF1. Rick sabía que aquellos muchachos eran jóvenes e inmaduros y que eso era lo que los chicos de esa edad hacían para divertirse… soldados con demasiadas hormonas en el cuerpo. Pero él jamás iba a tolerar que en el hangar del escuadrón se dieran ese tipo de situaciones… y mucho menos si entre esas fotografías había algunas de Lisa quien, al parecer era bastante popular entre las tropas.

Rick había confiscado las fotos y les había llamado la atención a los reclutas de una manera muy poco amable. Había entrado al hangar justo a tiempo para escuchar a uno de ellos hablar de _"La reina del hielo Hayes"_ en términos bastante insultantes y peyorativos. Rick lo había tomado por la solapa del uniforme y prácticamente le había escupido las palabras en el rostro, haciéndole saber que todos y cada uno de los pilotos que había peleado – y sobrevivido- a la Guerra Robotech le debían la vida a la comandante Hayes. Les dijo que ellos eran demasiado inmaduros como para entender lo que los pilotos veteranos habían pasado en esa guerra y que de ahora en adelante, o se comportaban a la altura del nombre del Escuadrón Skull, o él mismo firmaría su expulsión irrevocable del escuadrón.

Rick había destruido las fotografías y las había arrojado a la basura. Pero apenas se había dado media vuelta, cuando algún otro recluta ya estaba haciendo algo que merecía otro sermón. Sin duda aquella no había sido la mañana de Rick.

Cuando por fin fue hora de iniciar la patrulla, se sorprendió encontrarse con Lisa en el tacnet, ya que últimamente eran siempre Sammy o Vanessa las que dirigían sus operaciones. Lisa se veía cansada esa mañana y un tanto seria.

- ¡Buen día comandante Hunter! – lo saludó. - ¿Todo en orden?

- Claro que si… ¿Vas a ser nuestro control aéreo el día de hoy, Lisa?

- No, sólo estoy cubriendo por Sammy mientras ella salió a atender una llamada. Ella estará con ustedes en el aire… la pista 3 está libre para su despegue, Líder Skull.

- Entendido. – Rick respondió, mientras observaba molesto a los reclutas tomando pista de manera desordenada y pensando que debía hablar con ellos al volver del patrullaje del día. - ¡Estos nuevos reclutas me van a matar uno de estos días!

- ¿Me decía, Skull 1?

Rick levantó una ceja, preguntándose porque Lisa parecía estar particularmente distante aquella mañana.

- Olvídelo comandante Hayes… la verdad es que no tiene importancia. – Rick le contestó algo molesto.

Lisa parpadeó un par de veces, sin poder comprender la molestia de Rick. Se encogió de hombros y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Rick ya estaba dando por terminada la comunicación.

- Skull Líder, estoy en el aire… mantengo canal de emergencia abierto para comunicación. Transmitiré mi primer reporte preliminar a las 0910 horas… cambio y fuera.

- Aquí Delta 1… ¡Buena suerte Skull 001!... – Lisa dudó un segundo antes de cerrar su comunicación, pero después decidió que en realidad no tenía nada más que decirle a Rick. – Cambio y… fuera.

Lisa se sentó en su sillón y cerró los ojos, permitiéndose descansarlos un momento. La noche había sido larga, la mañana pesada y ahora solo deseaba ir a descansar un poco. En ese momento entró Vanessa acompañada de Sammy, quien le traía un café a Lisa.

- Negro y sin azúcar, como lo pediste. – Sammy le informó. – No sabía que tomaras así el café, Lisa… según recordaba tu eres de café latte y con dos de azúcar.

- Necesito algo que me mantenga despierta. – Lisa sonrió, pensando que si aquello lograba mantener despierto a Rick, quizás en ella también obrara el milagro.

- Oh… comandante Hayes. – Vanessa informó, revisando sus mensajes en pantalla. – Tengo una notificación del Almirante Gloval… quiere que se reporte a las 1700 horas en una reunión especial sobre la reestructuración de la RDF.

- ¿Maistroff va a estar presente?

- Hmmm… me temo que sí. – Vanessa revisó la lista de notificados.

- ¡Excelente! Bien, no se puede huir del deber. Vanessa, voy a mi casa a dormir un par de horas, a comer algo y regreso al medio día¿de acuerdo?

- ¡No hay problema, comandante! Nosotros nos encargamos de todo por aquí.

Lisa salió del centro de comando, mientras Vanessa y Sammy, detrás de ella, seguían con la conversación que habían tenido mientras habían ido por el café… el chisme más nuevo entre los pilotos, sobre unas fotografías bastante reveladoras que estaban circulando entre los diferentes hangares de la base…

Eran las 1000 hrs. en punto cuando el Escuadrón Skull recibió una llamada de auxilio en la zona industrial adyacente a la ciudad de New Pórtland. Media docena de zentraedis, bastante molestos por sus condiciones laborales en una planta industrial, se habían atrincherado en una bodega y estaban amenazando con volar las instalaciones si no se accedía a sus demandas.

- ¡No se hasta cuando se darán cuenta de la situación! – Rick pensaba mientras volaba a atender la llamada. – Primero las colonias zentraedis, ahora las plantas militares… son los civiles el próximo blanco de estos zentraedis rebeldes… y cuando eso suceda espero que no haya víctimas que lamentar.

La situación era más complicada de lo que el comandante Hunter había anticipado y lo que comenzó como una llamada rutinaria pronto se convirtió en una batalla campal de zentraedis contra Battloids.

En Nueva Macross la comandante Hayes fue inmediatamente requerida en el Control de Comando para que se encargara de aquella situación. Se envió un jeep militar por ella. En su casa, apenas había terminado de desayunar y de tomar un baño cuando recibió la llamada de alerta. Para el momento en que el jeep llegó por ella, Lisa ya estaba en su uniforme, esperándola fuera de su casa. Mientras iban en camino no podía dejar de pensar en Rick, quien era quien estaba al frente del escuadrón que había acudido a la llamada de auxilio.

Lisa entró hecha un torbellino a su puesto de control y mientras Vanessa le daba un reporte de la situación, Lisa ya se había colocado sus audífonos y micrófono y estaba abriendo comunicación directa con el Líder Skull.

- Delta 1 a Skull 001, responda por favor, cambio…

- Delta 1 aquí Skull 1… - Rick suspiró aliviado al escuchar la voz de Lisa del otro lado de la línea y ver su rostro aparecer en pantalla. – La situación es bastante difícil en este sector, comandante. Según informes hay por lo menos media docena de zentraedis aquí, dispuestos a matar o morir, pero están llegando refuerzos.

Lisa no perdió tiempo, comenzó a leer los informes de satélite que le estaban llegando e inmediatamente le comenzó a pasar instrucciones de combate al Líder Skull. Era tal y como en los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo la situación se tornaba complicada cuando los involucrados en los disturbios eran supuestos aliados a los que no podían herir, sin importar lo difíciles que se pusieran.

Un Zentraedi particularmente molesto tomó una enorme pieza de metal y se dejó ir con todo contra uno de los nuevos reclutas del Skull. Rick vio la escena en cámara lenta, cuando el Zentraedi golpeó al Battloid, que cayó fulminado y cuando el guerrero lo iba a terminar, otro Battloid, que apareció de la nada, disparó a quemarropa sobre el agresor, derribándolo de inmediato. El cuerpo sin vida del Zentraedi cayó pesadamente de espaldas.

Rick no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a aquello, había sucedido demasiado rápido. Los demás zentraedis se dejaron ir sobre el piloto que había disparado y fue cuando Rick se interpuso entre ellos. Al menos tres zentraedis atacaron al Skull 001, mientras el comandante Hunter, tratando de defenderse y dar ordenes al mismo tiempo, solo podía ver cómo aquellos gigantes, totalmente fuera de sí, daban cuenta no sólo del piloto que había disparado, sino además del piloto al que originalmente habían derribado.

- ¡No! – Rick pensaba. - ¡Uno no puede estar luchando contra quienes nos han ofrecido la paz¡Esto no debe de ser de esta manera!

Lisa trataba de poner un poco de orden en el caos que se había generado en la radio, ya que todos los pilotos gritaban y maldecían y aquella batalla se había convertido en todo un zafarrancho.

- ¡Están muertos! – algunos pilotos gritaban. - ¡Los mataron!

- ¡Alto el fuego! - Rick trataba de controlarlos sin éxito. - ¡Alto el fuego he dicho!

Con una pericia increíble y movimientos precisos y contundentes, Rick se quitó de encima a los zentraedis que lo aprisionaban y se interpuso entre los dos bandos, inmovilizando de inmediato al jefe de los agresores, quien seguía gritándoles a sus compañeros, ordenándoles que volaran la fábrica cómo lo habían planeado. Sin embargo algunos zentraedis ya habían emprendido la huida y con el jefe bajo control, no fue tan difícil poner a los demás en resguardo.

Después de más de tres horas de combate feroz, Rick finalmente pudo reportarse a la base.

- Líder Skull a Delta 1… la batalla ha terminado. El líder rebelde y 4 de sus hombres han sido puestos bajo resguardo y serán entregados a las autoridades de New Pórtland. Las casualidades de la batalla… un Zentraedi y dos pilotos de la SDF.

La voz de Rick sonó seca, sin emoción cuando reportó lo último. Lisa asintió, sabiendo cuanto afectaba a Rick perder a alguno de sus hombres. Perder a dos y que ambos fueran nuevos reclutas… sabía que aquello lo iba a hacer sentir muy mal.

La comandante Hayes ordenó que el Escuadrón Skull regresara a la base. El comandante Hunter le informo que solo esperarían el arribo de la autoridad civil para hacer entrega de los consignados y enseguida se pondrían en camino de vuelta a la base.

- Me gustaría verte cuando llegue. – Rick habló, cambiando a un canal privado. - ¿Crees que podamos vernos, aunque sea unos minutos?

- Tengo una reunión pero puedo verte antes.

- De acuerdo. – Rick asintió. – Lisa… gracias. Aunque no lo creas, el solo hecho de escuchar tu voz en una batalla hace que las cosas sean más fáciles.

Lisa sonrió, realmente conmovida con aquel comentario de Rick. Le agradeció sus palabras, le pidió que se cuidara mucho y le dijo que lo esperaría a su regreso.

Cuando Lisa cerró la comunicación, una oficial de comunicaciones apareció con un memorando de parte de Gloval. La reunión que originalmente se había planeado para las 1700 hrs. se llevaría a cabo en ese preciso momento en el salón de juntas de Prometheus.

- ¿En este momento? – Lisa suspiró con frustración.

- Si comandante. El coronel Maistroff me pidió que la escoltara a la reunión.

Lisa movió la cabeza, sin poder creer su mala suerte. Tomó su carpeta y siguió a la oficial. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que aun faltaban un par de horas para que Rick volviera. En su corazón rogó al cielo que aquella junta no se demorara tanto.

-

* * *

- 

Rick regresó a la base puntualmente a la hora estimada de arribo. Tenía una jaqueca muy fuerte y sabía que tenía que visitar al doctor de la base, pues en la trifulca se había golpeado la cabeza y sentía que podía tener alguna herida.

Bajó del Skull 001 y sus ojos escanearon el lugar, tratando de encontrar a la comandante Hayes. Le pareció muy extraño que no estuviera esperándolo, pero luego recordó que en realidad no habían definido el lugar en donde se verían. Decidió cambiarse e ir a buscarla al centro de control.

Cuando se quitó su casco se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, tenía un golpe en el lado derecho de su cabeza. Estaba hinchado, le dolía y sentía que le palpitaba. Pasó por el consultorio del médico de guardia del Prometheus, quien le informó que era una leve concusión. Ahí mismo hizo que se le tomaran algunas placas de rayos X y se le hicieran algunas pruebas rutinarias para examinar su fuerza, sensación, balance, reflejos y memoria. El temor del médico era que estuviera produciendo sangrado interno, pero al parecer Rick tenía una cabeza bastante dura. Aquello no pasaría de una fuerte jaqueca.

El médico le dio una prescripción que debía de seguir por un par de días y después debía volver a visitarlo. Le ordenó que fuera a su casa y durmiera, pues el medicamento era fuerte y podía provocarle algunas reacciones secundarias y el descanso era el mejor medicamento contra ese tipo de golpes.

En contra de las indicaciones del médico, y a pesar del mareo producido por el golpe y los medicamentos que ya comenzaban a surtir efecto, Rick fue al Centro de Comando a buscar a Lisa. Vanessa le informó que la comandante no se encontraba, que había salido a una reunión y no había vuelto aún. Rick se sintió molesto, recordando que Lisa le había dicho que estaría ahí… si no quería verlo simplemente podría habérselo dicho.

- ¿Se siente bien, comandante Hunter? – Vanessa le preguntó al ver cómo Rick trastabillaba un poco al caminar. - ¿Quiere que un jeep lo lleve a su casa?

- Estoy bien. - Rick contestó molesto. – Hoy perdí a dos de mis hombres… a dos chiquillos imberbes a quienes había regañado esta mañana por ser irresponsables e irrespetuosos… ahora tengo que ir a mi casa a escribir esas malditas cartas de condolencia para sus padres, diciéndoles que sus hijos eran de los mejores soldados de la RDF, cuando sabemos que no era así… y que lamentamos su perdida… y mañana mismo tengo que volver a revisar expedientes para asignar 2 nuevos elementos a mi escuadrón… a mandar a otros dos al matadero. ¿Por qué no habría de estar bien?

Rick salió del Control de Comando sin siquiera despedirse y sin hacer ninguna otra parada, se fue directamente a su casa.

La cabeza le dolía y las imágenes de aquel día se le mezclaban en la cabeza provocándole nauseas. Llegó y se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala. La luz mortecina de la tarde se filtraba en la casa. Rick cerró los ojos, quería dormir y olvidarse de todo. Se sentía cansado, asqueado… totalmente hastiado de todo. En esos momentos hubiera dado lo que fuera en el mundo porque Lisa estuviera con él… porque pudieran hablar, compartir un poco de tiempo… ella sabría que decir para hacerlo sentir mejor. Ella sabría cómo consolarlo, cómo cuidarlo… ella sabría cómo hacerlo olvidar el mundo por una noche. Pero ella no estaba allí. Él estaba sólo… sólo como nunca se había sentido antes.

- ¿Por qué siempre termino persiguiendo a la mujer equivocada? – Rick se preguntó en voz alta.

Casi cómo una burla del destino, en ese momento en alguna casa cercana comenzaron a escuchar canciones de Minmai. Alguno de sus vecinos tenía una parrillada, a juzgar por el olor que llegaba hasta la casa de Rick y las voces y risas distantes y apagadas… y esa música sonando sin parar. Si, sin duda alguien de los alrededores estaba disfrutando de aquella hermosa noche de verano.

_- Minmai…_ - Rick pensó con dolor. – _A veces pienso que esa ilusión que tuve contigo fue lo más real que he tenido en mi vida… al menos contigo siempre supe en donde estaba parado… con Lisa jamás he podido estar seguro de cuál es mi lugar o mi situación… al menos tú jamás peleabas conmigo, jamás discutíamos, jamás terminábamos gritándonos el uno al otro, con ganas de asesinarnos mutuamente. ¡Las cosas eran tan fáciles cuando tú y yo estábamos juntos! _

Rick, con los ojos cerrados, escuchó aquellas canciones por varios minutos. Todas ellas le traían recuerdos de un pasado que jamás fue fácil… pero que sin duda era menos doloroso que el presente que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

_- Nuestra relación jamás fue buena, Minmai… pero era una ilusión que me motivaba a salir adelante día tras día… se que siempre has sido un fantasma para mi pero… a veces es más fácil amar a un fantasma que a un ser de carne y hueso. _

Rick hizo un gesto de disgusto y la imagen de la fotografía que Lisa tenía sobre su escritorio vino a su mente de inmediato.

- ¡Ya no quiero saber nada!

Rick se puso un cojín sobre la cabeza y trató de no pensar en nada. Se sentía mareado, tenía mucho sueño y estaba agotado. Lo único que quería era dormir y olvidarse de todo aunque fuera por unas horas.

-

* * *

- 

Lisa se detuvo fuera de la casa de Rick y suspiró profundamente. La casa estaba oscura y en silencio y por un momento ella se preguntó si Rick no habría ido a algún otro lugar… con los Sterling tal vez. Ella esperaba que así lo hubiera hecho, porque no sabía el estado en el que Rick se encontraba y sabía que Max era quizás la única persona a la que Rick escuchaba y quien podría ayudarlo en esa situación.

Lisa había salido de la junta más tarde de lo planeado, después de una ronda de interminables discusiones con Maistroff, y había corrido al Centro de Control para encontrarse con la noticia de que el comandante Hunter la había ido a buscar y que, según las palabras de Vanessa, _"se veía algo perturbado… como si estuviera… bueno—borracho."_

Ella sabía que Rick jamás tomaba de más, que el alcohol no era algo que le gustara particularmente y que en todo caso, jamás se presentaría en ese estado en el Centro de Comando.

- Aunque después de lo que ocurrió el día de hoy… no se que esperar de él. ¡Se ha estado comportando tan extraño en estos días!

Lisa decidió probar suerte y sacó la copia de la llave de la casa de Rick. Abrió la puerta y entró sigilosamente. Todo estaba silencio y en penumbras. Ella ni siquiera lo llamó. Pensó que había dos opciones, o bien no estaba en casa o estaba dormido. Cuando pasó por la sala escuchó el sonido rítmico de la respiración de Rick. Ahí estaba, sobre el sofá, durmiendo profundamente con un cojín sobre el rostro y la mano colgando sobre la alfombra. Lisa lo miró y sonrió con ternura.

- ¡Rick! – susurró. - ¿Cómo puedes dormir así? Te va a dar tortícolis… ni siquiera te quitaste los zapatos.

Lisa se sentó al lado de Rick en el sofá y con cuidado le quitó el cojín del rostro.

- ¡Despierta bello durmiente! Tenemos que llevarte a la—

Lisa se detuvo en seco cuando vio una venda en torno a la cabeza del comandante. Una venda que Vanessa había olvidado mencionar esa noche. Lisa se inclinó con gran preocupación y pasó los dedos por la venda.

- ¡Rick! – habló en voz baja, con cierta urgencia. - ¿Qué te pasó?

Rick gruñó y se movió un poco mientras se despertaba.

_- ¡Minmai…!_

La voz de Rick había sido apenas un susurro, pero Lisa estaba tan cerca de él que para ella fue perfectamente audible.

- ¿Minmai? – Lisa repitió, sintiendo una vez más un dolor fuerte y profundo clavándosele en el pecho.

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a Lisa, sentada a su lado, mirándolo con una expresión de tristeza y preocupación en su rostro, iluminado apenas por las luces de la calle que se filtraban por la ventana.

_- ¡Lisa, no puede ser¡Estoy soñando otra vez! –_ fue lo primero que pensó, mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Lisa se movió un poco, para darle espacio. De pronto ya no sentía tanta preocupación por Rick y su cabeza dura. Pero cuando vio que el piloto se inclinaba sobre sí mismo, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y dejaba escapar un gemido de dolor, entonces su rabia desapareció de inmediato y ese instinto de protección que tenía para él apareció una vez más.

- ¡Rick¿Qué te pasó¿Qué tienes?

- Estoy bien… solo un poco… mareado. – él le contestó con una voz que no parecía ser la suya.

- ¿Te hirieron durante la batalla de hoy?

- Tuve suerte¿eh? – la miró al rostro. – No había muchas opciones, o una concusión o la muerte… creo que no me fue tan mal. El doctor dice que tengo la cabeza muy dura.

- ¡Oh Rick!

- Jamás habíamos estado en New Pórtland. – Rick siguió hablando y Lisa pensó que la medicina le estaba provocando un extraño estado de delirio a Rick, pues sus palabras no parecían ser muy coherentes. – Dicen… dicen que Minmai va a estar ahí la próxima semana… creo. ¿Sabías que está de gira?

- Lo he escuchado. – Lisa respondió diplomáticamente, poniéndole unos cojines en la espalda para que se recargara.

- Me gustaría ir a verla… hace mucho que no la veo… ¿escuchaste su nueva canción?

Lisa pretendió no haber escuchado ese último comentario. Después de tanto tiempo¿Acaso Rick todavía pensaba que ella andaba por ahí comprando todos los CDs de Minmai y escuchándolos por las noches, después de un largo día de trabajo, cómo seguramente él lo hacía?

- Dicen que es muy buena… ¿sabías que una vez me compuso una canción a mi?

- Rick… deberías descansar. – Lisa quiso cambiar el tema. – Creo que el medicamento te esta haciendo efecto.

- Si… tengo sueño.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a ir a tu habitación?

Rick negó con la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de Lisa. Ella sintió que con aquella mirada él le estaba escudriñando el alma.

- ¿Por qué Lisa?

- Lo siento Rick… - ella se disculpó, sabiendo a lo que él se refería. – Se que iba a ir a recibirte pero Gloval—

- Si, yo lo se. – Rick se dejó caer sobre los cojines y cerró los ojos. - Lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué siempre nosotros¿No hay alguna manera de que los que están arriba se den cuenta de que nos están matando día a día con esto? Porque con cada hombre que cae, un poco de nosotros muere también.

- Lo se Rick… y siento mucho lo de tus pilotos. Tu sabes que yo—

- Si, si… todos lo sabemos. Pero… ya han sido tantos años Lisa… tantos años… parecería que han sido 20 años… hubo un tiempo en el que me sentía inspirado, en el que creía que podríamos hacer grandes cosas, que nuestro trabajo era importante… ahora ya no estoy tan seguro… ahora ya no hay metas, ya no hay sueños, ya no hay motivos… estoy cansado… siento que ya he dado todo lo que podía dar. Siento que ya no puedo dar nada más.

- Rick tú eres el mejor piloto de la RDF y lo sabes. Es natural que te sientas así, pero no puedes darte por vencido ahora… no cuando te necesitamos tanto. La RDF te necesita…

- Lisa, yo jamás planeé esto… yo no estoy en la RDF por mi propia voluntad… eso fue algo que todos parecieron planear para mí… cierto, yo accedí al final y no me arrepiento de lo que he vivido ni de lo que he logrado… pero esto no es lo que yo quería de mi vida. Luché en una guerra, di todo de mí… pero ahora… ya nada tiene sentido. Me siento vacío.

_- Tal vez porque entonces tenías a Minmai a tu lado. _– Lisa pensó con amargura.

- Cuando pasan cosas como las que sucedieron hoy… no puedo evitar el preguntarme si cuando sea mi turno de morir… si acaso moriré una muerte gloriosa y digna… o moriré en vano, cómo esos chiquillos lo hicieron el día de hoy.

Lisa bajó la mirada sin saber exactamente que contestar a esas palabras de Rick. Él la miró y extendió su mano para tocar la de ella. Aquello fue como un shock eléctrico recorriendo el cuerpo de Lisa. No esperaba que él tuviera ese gesto cariñoso con ella, no después de lo mal que las cosas habían estado entre ellos en las últimas semanas.

- ¿Podrías quedarte aquí conmigo un momento? – Rick preguntó en voz baja.

- Por supuesto… todo el tiempo que quieras.

- Es solo que—tengo tanto sueño.

Rick cerró los ojos y Lisa lo observó por un buen rato. Poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño profundo que pareció hacerse más tranquilo cuando ella comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, pasándole los dedos por entre el cabello rebelde. Aquello pareció relajar a Rick, pues sus músculos se soltaron y una expresión más tranquila apareció en su rostro.

Lisa lo contempló por un momento, viéndolo dormir. ¡Se veía tan joven y tan guapo! Apenas tenía 21 años, pero ya había vivido demasiado y Lisa entendía perfectamente bien sus razonamientos, sus miedos, sus dudas… solo deseaba que ella supiera cómo acercarse a él, cómo reconfortarlo… cómo hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí, que siempre lo había estado y siempre lo estaría… incondicionalmente.

Lisa miró la mano de Rick, que aun mantenía aprisionada a la suya, como si estuviera aferrándose a un salvavidas que lo sacara a flote en medio de esa tormenta que en esos momentos estaba atravesando en su vida.

Lisa se llevó la mano de Rick a los labios, besándola con cariño. Luego se inclinó a besarlo en la frente y así, a solo centímetros de su rostro, lo observó con calma. ¡Le gustaba tanto!-- ¡Lo quería tanto!

… ¡Lo amaba tanto!

Ella se puso de pie y fue a instalarse al sofá contiguo, preparándose para pasar la noche ahí, al lado de Rick Hunter. Lo observó por unos minutos antes de que el sueño comenzara a cargarse en sus párpados.

- Te estoy perdiendo, Rick… no se porqué, pero siento que te estoy perdiendo.

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que sus ojos se cerraran definitivamente y ella se permitiera el lujo de dormir por primera vez en más de 40 horas. - - -

-

* * *

- 

**NOTAS:**

Algunas de los acontecimientos en este capítulo fueron inspirados por el radio-drama **"MACROSS CLASSIC",** en donde se menciona que en esos _"dos años perdidos_", Misa Hayase se dedicó a supervisar la reestructuración de la UN SPACY, mientras que Hikaru Ichijo coordinaba los patrullajes en la Tierra herida. En el mismo radio drama se menciona que estos fueron 2 años que pusieron a prueba el lazo afectivo entre nuestros héroes, a la vez que permitieron una evolución lenta en la relación entre ellos.

El siguiente capítulo es el final. Les agradezco mucho a todos los que han seguido esta historia con tanto entusiasmo. ¡Gracias por mantenerme motivada a lo largo de los meses que he estado escribiendo! Es mi primer trabajo extenso con Lisa y Rick, pero me ha dado muchas satisfacciones y les agradezco a todos ustedes.

**-**

* * *

**-**

**Evi06'**


	15. Capítulo 15

**LAMENTACIÓN DE OTOÑO**

**por Evi**

**o O o**

* * *

-

**CAPITULO XV**

**-**

Rick hizo un gesto de disgusto y arrugó la nariz, moviéndose inquietamente en su sofá antes de entreabrir los ojos y parpadear insistentemente para espantar el sueño; sus párpados se sentía pesados y su primer impulso fue cubrirse el rostro con la cobija, pues la luz del sol le daba de lleno en el rostro. De pronto un dolor en la cabeza lo hizo sentarse y llevarse la mano a la frente, en donde descubrió una compresa y al momento todo vino a su mente.

- El golpe de ayer… los muchachos… Lisa… ¿Lisa?

Rick miró a su alrededor, buscando casi con desesperación algo… o a alguien. Pero la casa estaba vacía y en silencio. Rick volvió a recostarse en el sofá y sus ojos se clavaron en el reloj de pared que tenía sobre la puerta. Era casi medio día. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y descubrió una nota sobre la mesita de café. Alargó la mano para tomarla y comenzó a leerla:

"_Rick: _

_Espero que te sientas mejor, cuídate ese golpe. Debes de tomar tu medicina a las 1230 horas, de todas maneras dejé la medicina sobre la mesa de la cocina y puse la alarma en el microondas para que no se te vaya a olvidar. Te preparé algo para que desayunes cuando te levantes. Tienes el día libre, así que no te preocupes por nada. En estos momentos debes de descansar. No te esfuerces demasiado. Te llamó más tarde, cuando salga del trabajo. Lisa."_

Rick suspiró y se cubrió el rostro con su brazo. Dejó la nota en el suelo y comenzó a recordar vagamente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Él se había quedado dormido en el sofá y Lisa había estado con él. Recordó que su cabeza había comenzado a dolerle demasiado y cuando ella había notado que estaba inquieto, había ido a su lado. Él no sabía que ella todavía estaba en la casa. Le dijo que no se moviera y luego fue a traerle almohadas y cobijas para ponerlo cómodo. Vagamente podía recordar que ella le había quitado las botas y su chaqueta, para que estuviera más cómodo. Luego le había traído un vaso de agua para que se tomara su medicina y cuando él se había quejado del dolor en su cabeza, ella le había dicho que quizás la venda estaba demasiado ajustada. Le quitó la venda, le puso compresas de agua fría que lo hicieron sentir mucho mejor y después le colocó unas gasas en lugar de la incomoda venda.

Rick se preguntó si en realidad aquello había sucedido o lo había soñado. Todo era demasiado borroso en su mente. Pero luego, al ver las cobijas, las almohadas, la compresa en su cabeza y todo lo demás, estuvo seguro de que aquello no había sido un sueño. Lisa en realidad había pasado la noche en su casa, cuidándolo.

El comandante Hunter gruñó y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Tenía jaqueca y no se sentía muy bien. Agradeció a los cielos que no tuviera que ir a trabajar ese día… aunque después volvió a tomar la nota en su mano y cuando la releyó se dio cuenta de que a la persona a quien debía agradecer era a Lisa Hayes.

Acomodó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza a manera de almohada y por un momento pareció volver a dormirse. Pero al poco tiempo sus ojos se entreabrieron y una expresión preocupada apareció en su rostro al recordar los eventos del día anterior. Sus hombres habían muerto, tenía que escribir cartas de condolencia a sus familias, una responsabilidad que él preferiría no tener.

Los zentraedis estaban más inconformes e infelices cada día que pasaba, los altos mandos no parecían entenderlo o no querían ver la realidad. Pero Rick, que tenía que lidiar con ellos todos los días, sabía que las cosas estaban a punto de explotar… y cuando eso sucediera, serían ellos, los pilotos de la RDF, los que pagarían los platos rotos mientras los miembros del Consejo se quedarían en sus oficinas leyendo informes, dando ordenes y teniendo largas juntas para pensar en estrategias ideales que no serían de ninguna utilidad en la práctica.

- ¿A qué hemos llegado? – Rick pensó. – Todo está mal… las cosas no se han hecho como deberían… los humanos no aprendimos la lección. Ciudad Macross es hermosa y la gente está feliz, pero hay otras ciudades que son miserables… ahora no podemos preocuparnos solamente por nosotros, sino también por los zentraedis y por esas personas que luchan día a día en esos ambientes hostiles y adversos. ¡Quisiera que el consejo saliera de su sala de juntas y fuera a darse una vuelta por aquellos lugares por donde nosotros patrullamos cada día!

Rick pensó en Lisa y la compadeció al tener que tratar con esas personas todos los días. Él sabía que había diferencias de opinión muy fuertes entre ella y los miembros del consejo. Lisa tenía una visión más realista de la situación y una actitud más humana ante la misma. Rick la admiraba por sus convicciones y por ser una persona que no se conformaba con permanecer en su centro de control, ella salía a campo, ella observaba, evaluaba, incluso ayudaba. Sin duda ella tenía un gran potencial para llegar a ser un líder dentro de la RDF algún día, tal y como su padre lo había sido.

- A veces me es difícil creer que Lisa es hija del almirante Hayes… jamás se comporta como la hija de un almirante, nunca lo ha hecho… ella siempre ha tratado de salir adelante por sus propios medios… eso me agrada de ella.

Rick pensó en Lisa, pero casi inmediatamente hizo un gesto de disgusto. Había algo que le molestaba de ella y no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba. Él intentaba justificar su frustración pensando que lo que le molestaba era la devoción que ella tenía por su trabajo, su entusiasmo, su entrega… el trabajo era la vida de Lisa y aquello no le parecía. Sin embargo también la admiraba por ello. En realidad no sabía qué era exactamente lo que tanto odiaba de ella… sólo sabía que últimamente, cada vez que estaban cerca, él se sentía molesto y frustrado. Era algo en su actitud… ¿O acaso era algo en su propia actitud lo que tanto le molestaba?

- ¡Es tan difícil poder saber lo que ella está pensando! A veces cuando me mira con esos ojos de esmeralda…

Rick suspiró y cerró los ojos. El rostro de Lisa apareció en su mente; jamás en su vida había visto ojos más hermosos que los de su comandante, y eso era algo que incluso le había dicho a Lisa en alguna ocasión, provocando que la comandante tartamudeara y se sonrojara. Rick soltó una risita al recordarlo. Había sido en medio de una discusión, cuando ella lo estaba regañando y gritándole por alguna situación del trabajo. Él había notado la manera en cómo sus ojos resplandecían con fuego y ahí, en medio de sus gritos, él simplemente le había hecho ese comentario sobre sus ojos. Aquello había sido el fin de esa pelea. Lisa no había sabido que responder a eso y había terminado por alejarse sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

- Ella aparenta ser fuerte, segura, independiente… y no dudo que lo sea… pero dentro de ella tiene tantas dudas e inseguridades como yo. Creo que ambos hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos porque nos hemos dado cuenta de que compartimos la misma soledad… aunque cuando estoy con ella ya no me siento tan solo.

Los ojos de Rick se abrieron de golpe cuando un ruido insistente en la cocina lo asustó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Era la alarma del microondas, anunciándole que era hora de tomar su medicina.

- ¡Ya voy¡Ya voy! – gritó con cierta molestia mientras se ponía de pie y se sostenía la cabeza con un mano. - ¡Maldito reloj del demonio, deja de hacer ruido, ya te escuché!

Rick entró a la cocina y de un manotazo silenció la alarma. Se recargó en la barra y se froto las sienes. Tenía una jaqueca terrible. Sus ojos se clavaron en la mesa, donde había un vaso con agua y su medicina. Al lado estaba un plato listo y otra nota diciéndole que la comida estaba en el microondas, que solo la pusiera a calentar.

- ¡Lisa piensa en todo! – Rick tomó el agua y su medicina. – A veces quisiera que no se preocupara tanto por mí… creo que yo bien puedo cuidarme a mi mismo.

Pero sus pensamientos contradecían lo que sus labios acababan de decir. Dentro de él sentía un agradecimiento profundo y sincero por lo que Lisa hacía por él. Nadie jamás se había preocupado por él como ella lo hacía y eso a veces llegaba a intimidarlo. Rick calentó la comida que ella le había dejado lista y se sentó a comérsela, mientras leía distraídamente el periódico del día que ella había dejado sobre la mesa.

Después decidió que necesitaba darse un buen baño. Fue a buscar su ropa, pero se percato de que todas sus camisetas estaban sucias. Finalmente entró al baño solo con un pantalón gris de uno de sus conjuntos deportivos y decidió preocuparse por la camiseta después. Se dio un baño tibio y cuando salió, se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de lavado adyacente a la cocina. Arrojó su uniforme sucio al cesto de ropa sucia que tenía ahí, y que estaba lleno hasta el tope, y fue a la secadora a revolver la ropa que tenía ahí, buscando una camiseta limpia y que estuviera decentemente desarrugada. Finalmente encontró una color blanco con las mangas rojas y el escudo de la RDF en el pecho y se la puso.

- Tengo que lavar esta ropa. – Rick miró el cesto. – Pero… es que cada vez que intento hacerlo todo se convierte en un desastre… Lisa tiene que supervisarme, si no voy a terminar encogiendo o despintando la poca ropa que todavía tengo… sin ella esto es una misión imposible… no puedo creer que pueda volar un Veritech de última generación y todavía no pueda aprender a usar esta maldita máquina del demonio… - Rick le dio un golpe a su lavadora. - ¿Porqué tienes que ser tan complicada, maquina cabeza hueca?

Rick se detuvo y se rió de sí mismo, al tiempo que recordó las palabras que Lisa tantas veces le había dicho en ocasiones como esa: _"¿Qué caso tiene que le grites¡Es sólo una máquina!"_

En ese momento algo atrapó la atención del joven comandante de la RDF. En unos estantes, en un rincón del reducido cuarto de lavado, había algunas cajas que contenían cosas que aun no había desempaquetado desde que se había mudado a su casa, hacía ya tantos meses.

- ¿En realidad ha pasado ya tanto tiempo? – Rick se preguntó. – Hemos estado tan absortos en nuestro trabajo y en tantos problemas que a veces simplemente no se ni en qué día vivo…

Rick fue a revisar las cajas. La mayoría de ellas tenían cosas irrelevantes, cómo viejas revistas o documentos que ya no necesitaba. Pero fue una caja de tamaño mediano la que capturó su atención. Estaba cerrada herméticamente con cinta canela y tenía algunos sellos oficiales.

Él la miró interrogativamente por un par de segundos antes de que recordara de dónde había venido esa caja… había sido hacía ya tanto tiempo… aquella mañana en que había sido dado de alta del hospital del SDF1 y había regresado a su habitación en las barracas, aun con una venda en su cabeza, tal y como ese día… esa caja había estado esperándolo en la recepción de las barracas. El vigilante se la entregó y le informó que la teniente Grant la había dejado ahí para él.

- Roy… - Rick murmuró, tocando la caja. – Jamás tuve la oportunidad de abrirla… después de que él murió todo se vino sobre nosotros como si fuera una avalancha y—cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo siempre me faltaba el valor.

Rick tomó la caja en sus brazos y la llevó a la sala. La colocó sobre la mesa de café y el se sentó en el sofá, mirando aquella caja por varios minutos. Recordó que en una ocasión Claudia y él se habían topado en el elevador. Habían pasado algunas semanas de la muerte de Roy y ninguno de ellos había querido hablar con el otro por temor a abrir las heridas que tanto estaban costando sanar. Esa tarde ni siquiera pudieron verse a los ojos. Se saludaron con una distante amabilidad y después de unos momentos de silencio, él le había comentado sobre la caja.

- Son las cosas que Roy tenía en su casillero. – ella le había contestado. – Pensé que te gustaría conservarlas.

Rick no había reunido el valor para abrir esa caja entonces. Pero ahora la tenía ante sí y la observaba fijamente. Su hermano jamás había tenido dudas sobre su decisión de alistarse en el ejército, jamás había demostrado debilidad, siempre había acatado sus órdenes y cumplido con su deber.

- ¿Habrá algo en esta caja que pudiera ayudarme en estos momentos?

Se inclinó y tomó un extremo de la cinta canela que sellaba la caja. Con un movimiento rápido y preciso quitó la cinta y las tapas se entreabrieron. Rick respiró profundamente y abrió la caja despacio, casi como si temiera hacerlo.

Lo primero que saltó a la vista fue un casco de vuelo reglamentario de la RDF con los inconfundibles colores negro y gris del antiguo líder de los Skulls. Rick se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, pero casi de inmediato reaccionó y de manera automática tomó el casco de Roy en sus manos y ceremoniosamente lo sacó de la caja.

- Roy… hermano.

Rick observó el casco que tenía en sus manos por varios minutos. Miles de recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse en su mente en ese momento. La primera vez que había visto a Roy en uniforme… había sido en unas fotografías que le había enviado antes de que su padre muriera. Rick le había contestado aquella carta diciéndole que era un presumido y enviándole una foto de él en su "Mockingbird" recibiendo su premio de primer lugar en la última competencia que había ganado ese año. También recordó aquella mañana en la Isla Macross, cuando después de años de no verlo, finalmente pudo reunirse con su hermano mayor, sin saber que aquella reunión cambiaría su vida y su destino.

Recordó las conversaciones que tuvieron a bordo del SDF1 antes de que él se enlistara. Roy había cambiado mucho, había madurado mucho. Ya no era el muchacho alocado y mujeriego que Rick había conocido en el circo del aire de su padre. Ahora se había convertido en un hombre sabio y responsable. Si Rick había decidido unirse al ejército había sido por él y por su motivación. Siendo un recluta, él siempre había soñado llegar a ser tan bueno como su hermano. Los demás soldados lo admiraban, lo querían y lo respetaban. Rick estaba impresionado. Roy siempre había sido su mentor, su ejemplo a seguir, pero el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos en la milicia bastó para que Rick se diera cuenta de que Roy era un héroe, una leyenda viviente… y cómo toda leyenda, tuvo que irse muy joven.

Rick examinó el casco con cuidado. Estaba impecable y se sintió conmovido de que Claudia le hubiera permitido quedarse con algo como eso. Significaba mucho para él. Se lo puso en la cabeza pero aquel casco era demasiado grande para él y cayó pesadamente, cubriéndole los ojos. Rick se rió y se lo quitó, al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

- ¡Siempre fuiste un cabezón, hermano!

Casi como un instinto, sus hombros se encogieron y sus ojos se entrecerraron, como si esperara que alguien viniera a golpearlo detrás de la cabeza, como Roy solía hacerlo. Pero aquel golpe jamás llegó. Rick suspiró con nostalgia y colocó el casco sobre la mesa de café, pasando su mano suavemente sobre él, acariciándolo con reverencia.

Rick sacó otra caja más pequeña de la caja más grande. En ella había varios artículos pequeños: el reloj de aviador de Roy, que a Rick siempre le había gustado; una brújula antigua que había sido regalo del padre de Rick para Roy la última vez que los había visitado; unos lentes oscuros que el comandante Hunter se probó, encontrándolos perfectos; las placas militares de Roy, que él sostuvo en sus manos durante unos minutos, mientras sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Y finalmente un pequeño cuaderno de pastas de cuero negras. Era la bitácora de vuelo del comandante Fokker, en donde llevaba un cuidadoso registro de sus vuelos diarios, sus misiones, sus patrullajes, sus pilotos, sus asignaciones… todo estaba en ese cuadernito. La última anotación estaba hecha la tarde en qué él había muerto y Rick se preguntó cómo, herido como estaba, aun tuvo tiempo de hacer esa última anotación en el cuadernito. Su letra se notaba temblorosa en las pocas líneas que había escrito, elogiando al sargento Max Sterling por su incomparable desempeño en combate. Las últimas líneas decían:

"_Me alegro de haber asignado a Max como compañero de Rick. Se que ambos se cuidarán mutuamente y llegarán a ser un gran equipo dentro de la RDF, aunque no tengo dudas de que también crecerán individualmente. Veo grandes cosas en el futuro de esos chicos. Max es un piloto increíble, pero creo que Rick tiene grandes cualidades de líder. Sólo espero que ambos puedan madurar como pilotos y como seres humanos y alcancen todo el potencial del que son capaces."_

Cuando Rick terminó de leer aquello, no pudo evitar una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla y cayó sobre el papel. Rick se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano y cerró aquel cuaderno, sintiendo que en esos momentos él daría cualquier cosa por tener a Roy con él y poder hablar, de hombre a hombre, con su hermano mayor.

Rick puso el cuaderno dentro de la caja pequeña y la colocó sobre la mesa, al lado del casco de su amigo. Se recargó en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos, mientras resoplaba con cierta rabia al sentir que no podía controlar sus emociones.

- Me haces tanta falta, hermano… las cosas serían más fáciles si tu estuvieras aquí.

Se sentía tan conmovido en ese momento, que simplemente no quería pensar más en todo aquello y terminar deprimiéndose. Estaba ya bastante confundido y triste tal y como estaban las cosas. No quería empeorar su estado de ánimo aún más. Rick iba a colocar aquellas cosas dentro de la caja otra vez, cuando notó algo más en el fondo de la misma. Abrió las tapas de par en par y observó con curiosidad… era un cuaderno… ¿Tal vez un libro? Tenía las pastas blancas y se veía nuevo. Rick lo sacó con cuidado y lo sostuvo en sus manos.

- ¿Un álbum?

Rick lo observó por un minuto, sin atreverse a abrirlo. No sabía la clase de fotos que Roy pudiera haber puesto en él y porqué Claudia había terminado dándoselo a él en vez de conservarlo ella. Aquello en sí era algo preocupante. Rick nunca pensó que Roy fuera del tipo que guardan fotografías ni ese tipo de recuerdos que su hermano mayor siempre consideró tan infantiles.

Cuando Rick finalmente abrió el álbum y vio la primera página, no pudo reprimir una expresión de sorpresa.

- ¿Minmai?

En efecto, en esa primera hoja había dos fotografías de la Señorita Macross. En la primera estaba él con ella. Rick se encontraba detrás de un columpio en donde ella estaba sentada. Recortaba muy bien esa foto, un día en el parque… antes de que se enlistara en la RDF. La segunda foto era un acercamiento del rostro de la estrellita que Rick no recordaba haber visto antes.

- ¿De qué se trata esto¿Por qué Roy tendría fotos de Minmai en este álbum? Nunca pensé que él fuera su fan…

Página tras página, todas estaban llenas de fotos de la cantante en todas sus poses: fotografías profesionales, del tipo que salían publicadas en las revistas; fotos caseras, fotos de Minmai con sus amigas, Minmai en un concierto, vestida con su traje típico Chino, sentada en la mesa de un restaurante al aire libre, Minmai comiéndose un pastel, caminando por el parque, sacando la lengua… y finalmente aquella fotografía que Rick y ella se habían tomado en el parque aquella noche antes de su primera batalla.

- ¡Minmai…! – Rick susurró con cariño en su voz, al tiempo que recorría con su dedo índice aquella fotografía. - ¡Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo!

Rick regresó las páginas del álbum y comenzó a ver cada foto desde el principio, con atención y con una sonrisa en los labios. Minmai era una muchachita preciosa y carismática. Aquellas fotografías sin duda capturaban su personalidad alegre, vibrante, contagiosa… su risa fácil, su sonrisa siempre a flor de piel, su energía, su talento… sin duda Minmai era una mujer hermosa. Jamás parecía estar triste o preocupada, Rick no recordaba alguna vez que la hubiera visto… bueno, que la hubiera visto actuar como Lisa.

Sin proponérselo, Rick comenzó a hacer comparaciones entre las dos mujeres en su mente, de manera inconsciente. Minmai era alegre, Lisa era melancólica. Minmai era carismática, Lisa tenía una presencia que era casi atemorizante… Minmai era simpática, Lisa era seria… sin duda aquellas dos mujeres parecían ser las dos caras de una moneda, totalmente lo opuesto una de la otra.

- ¿Por qué estoy pensando estas cosas? – Rick se cuestionó. – Minmai y Lisa no tienen nada que ver la una con la otra… ¿Por qué compararlas?

Al llegar a la última fotografía, en donde él aparecía con su uniforme militar, Rick no pudo evitar que su corazón se le partiera por mitad. Recordó los viejos tiempos, cuando él y Minmai estaban juntos, cuando él pensaba que había algo entre ellos… y luego vino aquel concurso de Señorita Macross, y su disco y sus presentaciones en televisión… después llegó Lynn Kyle… y Minmai saltó a la pantalla grande… ¿Y dónde quedó él? Siendo un soldado anónimo, peleando por la supervivencia del planeta y de los suyos… pero ¿Quiénes eran los suyos? Sin duda Roy, pero él podía defenderse a sí mismo… y Minmai.

Minmai… la mujer que lo había conquistado desde el principio… una persona a la que siempre había amado, a la que siempre se había entregado sin preguntas y sin cuestionamientos; la persona por la que él había decidido convertirse en soldado… la ilusión que lo levantaba de su cama día a día, con el deseo de ser mejor, de superarse, de llegar a ser un hombre que pudiera tener algo que ofrecerle a ella, a la mujer de sus sueños… Minmai, la Señorita Macross, siempre devota a sus admiradores y a su música. Una mujer que jamás había tenido tiempo para él, que jamás se había preocupado por él, por lo que le sucedía, por sus logros ni por sus fracasos.

Sin embargo era tan fácil amarla… aun después de haberle dicho adiós antes de la última batalla, ese día en que le había finalmente revelado sus sentimientos… ese día en el que él se había convencido que para ella él jamás podría ser nada más que un buen amigo… aun así, dentro de él, al ver ese álbum de fotografías Rick había sentido que algo que había estado dormido en su pecho durante mucho tiempo comenzaba a despertar. Sentía que necesitaba un rumbo, un propósito, un porqué… ¿Acaso no había sido Minmai todo eso para él cuando se unió al ejército?

Cierto, los tiempos habían cambiado y las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos pero…

- ¡Estás loco, Hunter! – Rick se regañó a sí mismo, colocando el álbum de regreso en la caja y caminando hacia un mueble cercano. – Lo tuyo con Minmai hace mucho que terminó… y siendo totalmente sinceros, creo que lo tuyo con Minmai en realidad nunca existió.

Rick abrió el cajón del mueble y sacó un sobre amarillo que había estado guardado en ese lugar por los últimos meses, desde la navidad para ser exactos. Lo abrió y sacó de su interior el CD de villancicos de Minmai y el póster doblado que venía en el sobre. Lo desenrolló y sonrió levemente al ver a Minmai, con un abrigo rojo, atrapando copos de nieve.

- ¡Minmai! – murmuró. - ¿Dónde estás¿Qué estarás haciendo? Espero que todo esté bien contigo, que Kyle te esté tratando bien y que tu carrera esté yendo tan bien como tú te mereces. ¡Te he extrañado mucho!

Rick sentía que el corazón le empezaba a latir con fuerza en el pecho. Sin siquiera pensarlo, puso el CD en el reproductor y la música navideña inundó su sala. Era extraño estar escuchando villancicos al inicio del otoño, que ese año parecía haberse adelantado un poco a causa de los desordenes climáticos que la tierra estaba viviendo.

El comandante Hunter se sentó en el sofá, se recargó en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la música. El escuchar la voz de Minmai le traía recuerdos de tiempos pasados, cuando la vida era más simple y él todavía era optimista. ¡Las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde entonces!

-

* * *

-

La medicina comenzó a hacer efecto y Rick cayó en un sueño pesado e intranquilo. Miles de imágenes diferentes se mezclaban en su cabeza causándole confusión, temor, incluso desesperación. Imágenes de Roy, de los combates que había peleado a su lado, de Lisa dándole la noticia de la muerte de su hermano; imágenes de cuando él era un niño y Roy le había enseñado a volar…

… y luego el funeral, en donde Lisa había estado a su lado. En algún momento él incluso había buscado la mano de su comandante y ella había tomado la suya, apretándola con fuerza…

… imágenes de Minmai y él, atrapados en aquella bodega del SDF1 durante tanto tiempo, el instinto de protección que ella había despertado en él, la ternura que le hacía sentir… imágenes de aquella fiesta de cumpleaños en la que ella había estado coqueteando con Max e ignorándolo todo el día sólo porque había olvidado comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños…

Aquel día en que había sido derribado sobre el Pacífico por los misiles disparados por órdenes de Lisa… de la misma mujer a quién él había rescatado de la Base Sara… de la misma mujer a quién había besado en la nave de Dolza… soñó con aquel combate en el que tuvo que proteger el trasbordador en el que Lisa viajaba, el mensaje en clave Morse que le envió antes de que ella entrara a la atmósfera terrestre… antes de que ambos estuvieran separados por tantas semanas…

Luego vino su declaración de amor a Minmai… una declaración de amor hecha mientras el planeta era aniquilado… cuando Lisa, la comandante Hayes seguramente había caído bajo el fuego enemigo, muriendo una muerte lenta e injusta… mientras Minmai le cantaba al planeta moribundo.

- ¡NO! – Rick gritó y se levantó de golpe. - ¡Comandante Hayes!

Rick miró a su alrededor. Ya estaba oscureciendo y él estaba todavía en el sofá. Su corazón le latía con fuerza y su respiración era rápida e irregular. Necesitaba aire en sus pulmones pues sentía que iba a desmayarse. La cabeza le dolía y un sudor frío le recorría el rostro.

- ¡Lisa! – pensó con angustia, sin recordar el porqué de su desesperación. - ¿Qué—?

Un toquido fuerte a la puerta los sobresaltó un poco y enseguida supo que eso había sido lo que lo había despertado. Se puso de pie, encendió la lámpara y fue a la puerta, abriéndola de par en par para encontrar a Max Sterling sonriendo frente a él, con una caja de pizza en sus manos.

- ¡Llegó el pedido!

Max entró a la casa sin más explicaciones y fue a la sala directamente.

- ¡Que oscuridad¿Qué estaba haciendo, jefe?

- Estaba… dormido. – Rick contestó, siguiendo a su amigo y todavía frotándose los ojos, tratando de despertarse. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Terminé mis asignaciones del día y me topé con la comandante Hayes en uno de los pasillos del Prometheus. Venía del hangar del Skull, creo que necesitaba unos informes para un reporte. Me dijo lo que había sucedido ayer y que estabas un poco lastimado, así que pensé que esto te levantaría un poco el ánimo. ¿Qué te parece?

Max puso la pizza sobre la mesa de café y Rick la miró, todavía tratando de procesar la información. Max notó que el aparato de sonido estaba prendido y fue hacia él.

- ¿Canciones de navidad? Jefe, creo que el golpe en la cabeza te hizo daño, estás un poco fuera de época… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy bien… es solo que—

- ¿Qué?

- Max… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro… pero mientras comemos. No se tú, pero yo me muero de hambre. ¿Tienes algo de tomar?

- Si… hay unas Petite Colas en el refrigerador.

Max fue a traerlas y no pudo menos que soltar una risita cuando se dio cuenta que el refrigerador de Rick estaba lleno de yogur, jugo, frutas, cosas saludables.

- ¿Jugo de arándano y jugo de manzana? No sabía que fueras tan naturista, Rick.

- No son míos, son de Lisa. – Rick contestó desde la sala, dando cuenta de su primer trozo de pizza.

- ¡Ah! – Max sonrió. – Si, supongo que le gusta el jugo en el desayuno.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Nada… - Max volvió a la sala. – Que está bien que tomes cosas más saludables que la Petite Cola. – dijo, arrojándole una lata a su amigo. - ¿Por qué empezó a comer sin mi, jefe? No es de buena educación hacer eso.

- Cuando se trata de comida, tú sabes que entre hombres no existe la buena educación.

- ¡Eso es cierto! – Max se rió, al tiempo que abría su lata de refresco y brindaba con él con Rick. - ¡A su salud, jefe! Así que¿me va a decir qué le pasó o me quedo con la versión de la comandante Hayes?

- Bueno, si ya hablaste con Lisa, supongo que no tengo nada más que decir.

- Siento mucho lo que sucedió con tus dos pilotos, Rick… desde que estábamos entrenando, siempre fueron demasiado indisciplinados. Jamás estuve de acuerdo en que se asignaran a un escuadrón, todavía les faltaba demasiada preparación pero en estos tiempos creo que la RDF no puede darse el lujo de ser demasiado selectiva.

- Cierto… yo también tengo mi responsabilidad en esto, Max… yo seleccioné a esos muchachos, yo los comandaba ese día… pienso que me hace falta liderazgo que—

- ¡No te atrevas a repetir eso, Rick! – la voz de Max sonó seria. - ¡Tú eres un líder excelente y todos los que hemos tenido el privilegio de servir bajo tus órdenes lo sabemos! Esos muchachos eran indisciplinados y demasiado alocados… algo así iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

- No lo se, Max. – Rick suspiró. – A veces veo hasta donde hemos llegado y en mi caso me pregunto ¿qué derecho tengo yo de estar aquí? Gente como Roy o como Lisa, ellos son líderes, ellos son personas que motivan, que inspiran… ¿Pero yo?

- Muchos te debemos la vida, Rick… ¡Deja ya de auto-compadecerte por cosas que ni siquiera son ciertas! – Max decidió cambiar el tema. – Oye, realmente te afectó ese golpe en la cabeza… ¿Y esa caja? Villancicos y cajas de regalos… la navidad te llegó muy temprano este año, jefe.

- No es un regalo… son las cosas que estaban en el casillero de Roy… apenas hoy abrí la caja y—

- ¡Oh! – Max tuvo la sensación de que había pasado de un tema escabroso a otro. – Lo siento Rick, yo no sabía—

- No te preocupes, pero precisamente hay algo que quiero preguntarte sobre esto.

- ¿Si?

- Bueno… Ben y tú estuvieron con Roy los últimos días antes de que él muriera… ¿Tú sabes acaso que significa esto?

Rick sacó el álbum de la caja y se lo mostró a su amigo. Max lo miró y lo reconoció enseguida, sin necesidad de siquiera tomarlo en sus manos o abrirlo.

- Si… es un álbum de fotos de Minmai.

- Eso ya lo se, pero ¿Por qué Roy tendría algo así?

- No era suyo… era tuyo, Rick.

- ¿Mío?

Rick parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de entender lo que su amigo quería decir con aquello. Max le dio una mordida a su pizza, la masticó con calma y luego le dio un trago a su refresco. Rick lo miraba insistentemente, demandando una explicación.

- Bueno, jefe… tú estaban en el hospital y el comandante Fokker te veía demasiado deprimido. ¿Recuerdas que fuimos a verte? Estabas triste porque Minmai no había ido. Aunque Lisa ya se había encargado de la decoración de tu habitación… pero bueno, esa tarde el comandante Fokker nos dijo que iba a hablar con Minmai para que fuera a verte. Incluso fue a verla a los estudios en donde estaba grabando su película.

- ¿Roy se tomó todas esas molestias por mí?

- Si, pensaba que Minmai era la única que podía subirte el ánimo.

- Recuerdo que ella mencionó que Roy le había dicho que yo estaba en el hospital…

- Bueno, pues mientras él hablaba con Claudia, para obtener información sobre Minmai, nos mandó a Ben y a mí a que fuéramos a todos los lugares que pudiéramos para conseguir fotografías de Minmai… él mismo tomó un par de fotos de tu habitación y Ben y yo compramos algunas en varias tiendas de Ciudad Macross e incluso fuimos a casa de los tíos de Minmai, al restaurante chino. Cuando supieron que las fotos que les pedíamos eran para ti, nos dieron algunas.

- ¿Pero por qué hicieron eso¿Qué pretendía hacer Roy con esto?

- Bueno, no sabía si Minmai iba a ir a visitarte o no, así que este era su plan B. Si ella no aparecía, él te iba a dar estas fotos diciéndote que ella te las enviaba… el comandante Fokker estaba muy preocupado por ti, Rick.

- ¿Y qué sucedió después?

- Ben y yo llevamos las fotos al hangar, el comandante trajo ese álbum que creo que había sido un regalo de Claudia para él. – Max sonrió.

- Si, a Roy le gustaba reciclar regalos. – Rick se rió.

- Pusimos las fotos en ese álbum y bueno… salimos a la batalla…

Max bajó la mirada y Rick comprendió que no quería seguir hablando de ello. Aquella había sido la batalla en la que Roy había muerto.

- Supongo que el álbum quedó abandonado en su casillero hasta que alguien lo recogió.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada sobre este álbum, Max?

El teniente Sterling miró a su amigo a los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

- Rick, sinceramente… Roy murió ese día y Ben poco después… Lisa se fue a la Tierra, Miriya apareció en mi vida… ¿Tú crees que ese álbum de fotos era importante para mí¡Ni siquiera volví a pensar en él!

- Bueno, era importante para mí.

- Rick, ni siquiera te diste cuenta de las fotografías que faltaban en tu habitación.

El comandante Hunter bajó la mirada y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- No puedo creer que Roy hiciera esto por mí.

- Él siempre hacía mucho por ti, Rick… siempre fuiste su hermanito. Recuerdo cuando nos dio nuestras nuevas órdenes, asignándonos bajo tu mando, antes de presentarnos contigo tuvo una larga conversación con nosotros. Nos hizo jurarle lealtad total y absoluta a ti, Rick… nos hizo prometerle que seríamos los mejores compañeros para ti… claro que yo no tengo que cumplir ese juramento como una obligación… sin afán de parecer un sentimental, tengo que decirte que tú te has convertido en un hermano para mí, Rick.

El comandante Hunter sonrió y se inclinó para palmear el hombro de su amigo. Max le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un puñetazo amistoso a Rick en el brazo.

- Roy siempre se preocupó por mí… siempre se aseguró de que estuviera rodeado de personas que fueran buenas para mí… cómo Ben y tú, por ejemplo… siempre me motivó a acercarme a Minmai, incluso antes de morir, fue él quien la envió a mi cuarto de hospital. ¿Tú crees que él haya visto algo que nosotros no?

Max hizo un gesto de fastidio que no pasó desapercibido para Rick y se encogió de hombros.

- No lo se, Rick… el comandante hizo mucho por ti, pero yo no iría tan lejos como para decir que él pensaba que Minmai era una mujer que te convenía.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? A Roy le agradaba…

- Si, lo se… pero—

- ¿Pero qué?

Max miró a Rick a los ojos y tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar decirle lo que en realidad le quería decir, que Roy no había llegado a conocer a Minmai tal y cómo era, que Rick no podía comenzar a tener ese delirio por la estrellita otra vez sólo porque Roy le pensaba dar un álbum con sus fotos. Quería decirle que se diera cuenta de las cosas de una vez por todas y que tratara de acercarse más a la comandante Hayes. Esa tarde, cuando habían hablado, Max había notado a Lisa triste, melancólica y muy callada y tenía la impresión de que Rick tenía algo que ver en todo aquello.

- No lo se, Max. – Rick dejó escapar un suspiro. – He estado pensando en tantas cosas en estos días… a veces necesitamos una ilusión para seguir adelante. Tú tienes a Miriya y a Dana… yo quisiera tener algo así, algo que me motive, que me haga salir cada día sabiendo que… que volveré y me estarán esperando… yo—

- ¡Rick tú ya tienes eso! Sólo que no quieres darte cuenta de ello. ¿Quién es la que te motiva cada día, la que te espera después de cada batalla, la que viene y pasa la noche en vela curando tus heridas sin importar que al día siguiente tenga que trabajar temprano?

Rick bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza. Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro.

- No Max, te equivocas… yo se a quién te refieres, pero las cosas no son tan ideales como tal vez tú las ves desde el exterior.

- Nada en la vida es ideal, Rick… tal vez lo que hay entre ustedes no es ideal, pero es real y creo que eso es lo importante.

- Se que muchas personas piensan que hay algo entre ella y yo, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que no es así. En algún momento llegué a pensar que tal vez podría pero—ella no es una mujer para un tipo como yo.

- Pero Rick, ella—

- No Max. – Rick sacudió la cabeza. – Lisa está demasiado absorbida por su propio trabajo, sus obligaciones, sus tradiciones familiares, su obsesión por el deber… yo no puedo lidiar con eso y no puedo competir con los recuerdos que ella tiene de su prometido… el que murió en Marte.

- Es que—

- Es la realidad, Max… hace mucho que me di cuenta de que Lisa puede ser mi mejor amiga, y de hecho lo es, pero lo nuestro no puede ir más allá.

- Entonces, - Max estaba fastidiado. - ¿Vas a cambiar una relación real y verdadera por esto? – el teniente Sterling le dio un golpecito al álbum que estaba sobre la mesa. - ¿Por un fantasma, una ilusión de adolescente?

- No voy a cambiar nada por nada… simplemente trato de ser realista.

- Si, es muy realista pensar que Minmai, la Señorita Macross, heroína de la tierra y salvadora de la raza humana va a venir a ti, Rick… a un soldado de la RDF.

- ¿Es más realista pensar que Lisa, la hija de un almirante, la primer oficial del SDF1, la oficial en jefe de las operaciones tácticas de la RDF, la comandante Hayes realmente se pueda interesar en un piloto acrobático de circo?

Max movió la cabeza, sorprendido de lo denso que su amigo podía llegar a ser. Lisa lo amaba, eso saltaba a la vista… ¿Acaso Rick era el único que no lo notaba?

- Rick, ella te—

El teléfono celular de Max sonó insistentemente y él suspiró frustrado.

- ¡Un minuto! – Max tomó la llamada. – Mir… amor, no te preocupes, yo—si, si, está bien… dame un minuto… voy en camino.

Max colgó y se puso de pie.

- Ni modo, el deber llama… instrucciones de los altos mandos.

Rick lo miró y se rió divertido. Max se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Piensa lo que te dije, jefe. Recuerda que nadie sabe lo que tiene sino hasta que lo ve perdido.

- Max…

- Rick, - Max lo interrumpió. – Tienes un álbum con fotos… y tienes a una mujer que pasó la noche en vela a tu lado… piénsalo amigo, piénsalo muy bien. Ahí te lo dejo de tarea.

Max salió de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Rick se quedó de pie en donde estaba y luego bajó la mirada.

- ¡Si tan sólo las cosas fueran tan fáciles!

El póster de Minmai estaba sobre el librero. Rick lo tomó, junto con la caja que estaba en el suelo y fue a su habitación. Puso el casco de Roy sobre su mesita de noche y a su lado colocó el álbum. Luego puso el resto de las cosas de Roy en un cajón de su guardarropa y enseguida buscó un espacio vacío en donde pudiera colocar sobre la pared el póster de Minmai. Finalmente decidió ponerlo al lado de la puerta, de manera que quedara frente a su cama y pudiera verlo cada mañana con facilidad.

- ¡Minmai! – volvió a decir. – Tal vez nadie entienda lo que siento por ti… tal vez tu nunca lo llegarás a entender y quizás yo mismo nunca lo comprenderé del todo… pero una cosa es cierta, tú fuiste mi razón para entrar a la RDF. ¿Crees que puedas seguir inspirándome?

Rick miró el póster, contemplándolo por un largo rato mientras pensaba que Roy hubiera querido que él y Minmai terminaran juntos. Incluso Roy había hecho todo lo posible por acercarlos… y su hermano mayo siempre había tenido la razón.

- Hay una mujer que pasó la noche en vela cuidándome… eso es cierto. La mujer a quien más quiero y respeto en este mundo… pero ella no me necesita, ella es demasiado fuerte e independiente… ella puede cuidarse sola y jamás me permitiría acercarme demasiado… y está Minmai… un fantasma, es cierto… pero una ilusión al fin.

-

* * *

-

No había pasado mucho desde que Max se había ido, cuando Rick escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y la voz suave de Lisa llamándolo:

- Rick… ¿estás aquí?

- En la sala, Lisa… pásate.

Lisa entró y lo encontró sentado en el sofá, con los pies sobre la mesa del café, comiendo pizza y tomando refresco, contemplando el muro frente a él pensativamente.

- ¿Cómo sigues?

- Muy bien. Me siento mucho mejor.

Rick evitó la mirada de Lisa y ella bajó sus ojos, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien. Rick se había estado comportando de manera muy extraña los últimos días y ella no sabía porqué.

- Bien… yo—quería ver como seguías… pero me retiro, tengo que ir a casa, yo—

- ¡Hey! – Rick la llamó. - ¡No te vayas¿No quieres un pedazo de pizza? Max la trajo, está rica.

Lisa se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Rick y él le sonrió amigablemente, pero no había en sus ojos aquella chispa que a Lisa tanto le gustaba ver cada vez que él sonreía. Se notaba preocupado, cansado… triste.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Rick? – la voz de Lisa sonó tierna y preocupada.

- No me pasa nada… ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?

- No se—te siento frío… distante.

- Estoy bien.

Rick se puso de pie y fue a la cocina. Lisa lo siguió con la mirada y luego miró a su alrededor, como si quisiera encontrar en el ambiente alguna pista que le hiciera entender la actitud de Rick. El comandante volvió con un vaso de jugo de manzana con agua mineral, una de las bebidas favoritas de Lisa y se la entregó.

- ¡Gracias!

Rick volvió a su lugar y Lisa pensó que era realmente significativo el que él supiera preparar el café como a ella le gustaba, supiera qué jugo y qué marca de agua mineral eran sus favoritas, sabía la cantidad de cubitos de hielo que le gustaban con su bebida… él parecía saberlo todo de ella sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

- ¿De casualidad no sabes mi turno del día de mañana? – Rick preguntó.

- ¿Eh? Ah… si, tienes que reportarte en la base a las 0600 horas, tu patrullaje empieza a las 0700 hrs.

- ¡Va a ser un largo día entonces!

- ¿Cómo sigues de tu cabeza? Si no te sientes bien yo puedo—

- No, olvídalo, está bien. Agradezco lo que haces por mí Lisa pero… ya no te preocupes tanto por mí.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No lo se. – Rick se encogió de hombros. – No quiero causarte problemas… tampoco quiero ser una molestia así que… aunque te estoy agradecido por todo, quisiera que de ahora en adelante me dejaras encargarme de mis asuntos…

- ¿Estás enojado por lo de hoy¿Por qué cambien tu día libre sin consultarte?

- Claro que no… no estoy enojado. Sólo que estuve pensando y creo que debo de aprender a manejar mis propios asuntos… se que tienes mucho trabajo y el estar arreglando mis horarios no está ayudando.

- Está bien, de acuerdo. – Lisa se sintió un poco dolida con aquello.

Rick se recargó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

- Estaba pensando en Roy…

Lisa lo miró al rostro, comprendiendo de pronto la actitud de Rick. El pensar en Roy siempre lo hacía sentirse triste y deprimido. Habían pasado ya muchos meses desde la muerte del comandante Fokker, pero había veces que Rick parecía no haberlo superado del todo.

- ¿Buenos recuerdos? – Lisa preguntó con interés.

Rick se encogió de hombros, pero no contestó.

- Era una gran persona. – Lisa continuó. – Un héroe que jamás será olvidado en la RDF.

- Si… un héroe… - Rick abrió los ojos. - ¿Y nosotros qué somos, Lisa?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No se… en todas las historias héroes como Roy Fokker salvan la tierra… ¿Y nosotros? Nosotros somos quienes debíamos de ser héroes pero terminamos siendo incapaces de salvar nuestro planeta. ¿En qué nos convierte eso?

- No seas injusto contigo mismo, Rick… tal vez no salvamos en planeta pero lo estamos reconstruyendo.

- Estamos reconstruyendo Nueva Macross… ¿Y lo demás qué?

Lisa puso su vaso de jugo en sus labios para evitar contestarle algo a Rick que pudiera provocar una de sus famosas peleas. Lo último que quería en ese momento era tener una discusión con él. Rick tomó un trozo de pizza y se lo entregó a Lisa, mientras seguía hablando:

- No quiero ser injusto, Lisa… se que el trabajo que hemos hecho es fundamental pero… supongo que he estado un poco triste en estos días, eso es todo.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Rick?

- No… todo va a estar bien. Es solo que cuando uno recuerda los viejos tiempos… bueno, los recuerdos lo ponen a uno sentimental.

- Así es. – contestó Lisa con desgano.

- Estaba… estaba recordando a Minmai.

Los ojos de Lisa se abrieron de golpe, sintiendo como si Rick le hubiera dado un golpe en el estómago tan solo con la mención de ese nombre. Lo miró incrédula pero él estaba mirando a la ventana, con sus ojos clavados en la oscuridad del cielo.

- Hace mucho que no la ves. – Lisa respondió, luchando por que su voz no delatara su frustración. – Supongo que está ocupada con los conciertos que está dando en beneficio de la reconstrucción de las ciudades autónomas.

- Si, supongo que sí. – Rick suspiró. – Todo era tan bueno cuando había tanta libertad… cuando ella aun no era famosa y… y yo no era un soldado.

- ¿Extrañas esos tiempos? – Lisa sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero decidió que era mejor hablar con él que salir corriendo y provocar un lío entre ellos.

- No lo se… es que… volar es mi pasión pero…

Rick volvió a guardar silencio, mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué estaba haciendo eso… por qué le estaba hablando a Lisa sobre Minmai. Las fotos que había encontrado esa tarde lo habían afectado más de lo que él mismo había imaginado. No eran tanto las fotos, era el hecho de que Roy Fokker, su hermano mayor hubiera hecho todo lo que había podido para que él y Minmai estuvieran juntos. Eso tenía un peso muy grande en el corazón de Rick.

Sin embargo ahí estaba Lisa… Lisa, siempre Lisa… su hermosa e inteligente oficial superior, su amiga, su cómplice, su aliada… su confidente y su compañera… su alma gemela… Lisa Hayes, su ángel de la guarda.

Rick la miró de soslayo y la vio comerse su pedazo de pizza sin mucho interés. Lo que él no sabía era que Lisa había visto la cubierta del CD de Minmai sobre el mueble y ahora estaba pensando en que Rick seguramente había pasado la tarde escuchando a la Señorita Macross.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Rick se cuestionó a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Lisa apenas pudo murmurar esas palabras. - ¿Sobre Minmai?

- ¿Qué podría hacer, Lisa? – Rick suspiró con frustración. – Tengo ganas de verla, no te miento. Pero la realidad es que ella es una estrella, yo sólo soy un piloto, y eso es todo. Cualquier cosa que yo pueda considerar hacer es sólo una fantasía, nada más. No me engaño, soy realista.

- Supongo que es difícil localizarla en estos días.

- Debe serlo. – Rick asintió. – Como te dije, simplemente me puse un poco sentimental el día de hoy… encontré algunas cosas de Roy que Claudia me había dado y—bueno… supongo que estuve pensando en los viejos tiempos. – se encogió de hombros.

- Si…

Lisa bajó su vista, rogando al cielo que fuera sólo eso, un sentimiento de nostalgia por los viejos tiempos y no un segundo aire al amor que un día le tuvo a Minmai… él mismo le había dicho que se habían despedido antes de la última batalla… pero él mismo también le había revelado que le había confesado que la amaba.

Las cosas entre Lisa y Rick no habían estado en su mejor momento en esos días, pero ella pensaba que era sólo el cansancio y la frustración de las jornadas interminables de trabajo. Ella podía lidiar con eso… pero jamás podría competir con la Señorita Macross si ella decidiera regresar a la vida de Rick.

_- El que escuche un CD de Minmai no significa que vaya a regresar corriendo a ella, profesándole amor eterno e incondicional¿O sí? _– Lisa se preguntó. -_ ¿O acaso yo soy la estúpida que piensa que puedo ganarme el corazón de Rick cuando bien se que ese corazón ya tiene dueña y no soy yo?_

- ¿En qué piensas, Lisa? – Rick le preguntó con voz suave.

- En nada…

- No es cierto… algo te preocupa. Cuando tus ojos brillan de esa manera es que estás molesta o preocupada. ¿Qué pasa¿Necesitas hablar de ello?

Lisa miró a Rick, preguntándose cómo era que él parecía conocer los diferentes tonos de verde de sus ojos y sus significados. ¿En realidad él prestaba atención a esos detalles o simplemente estaba tratando de ser amable?

- No es nada, Rick… estoy bien.

- No se. – él se encogió de hombros. – A veces creo que no estás bien del todo… es que tú siempre me escuchas y me aconsejas, Lisa… quisiera corresponderte.

- No tienes que hacerlo… estoy bien, son sólo… cosas del trabajo.

Rick asintió, sintiéndose frustrado otra vez. Esperaba esa clase de respuesta de ella.

_- ¡Trabajo¡Deber! Siempre es lo mismo con ella… -_ Rick pensó con cierta rabia. _- ¿Por qué es tan difícil todo esto? Las cosas parecían ser tan sencillas antes… Lisa, aunque tú no lo sepas, eres mi faro y mi ancla. Sin ti yo estaría perdido en este mundo, andaría a la deriva… ¿Por qué me da miedo decírtelo¿Por qué siento que… que nos estamos alejando y que te estoy perdiendo irremediablemente, Lisa Hayes?_

- Será mejor que me vaya. – La voz de Lisa trajo a Rick de vuelta a la realidad. – Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano y yo—

- No te vayas todavía. – Rick la detuvo. – No tengo sueño y… no quiero quedarme sólo. ¿Te quedarías un ratito más?

Lisa se detuvo. Rick mantenía su mano firmemente alrededor de su muñeca. Ella sonrió apenada y asintió levemente.

- Un rato más, supongo que está bien.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y por un momento, en silencio, ambos se hicieron la misma pregunta… ¿Por qué se sentían tan nerviosos últimamente cuando estaban juntos? Había una tensión muy fuerte entre ellos en esos días… la tensión de un amor compartido pero no profesado que ha llegado al límite de la resistencia. En ese momento había dos opciones: dar rienda suelta a ese amor que los estaba consumiendo por dentro o arriesgarse a perderlo todo.

Hacía falta solo una chispa, una pequeña chispa para hacer que ese amor comenzara a arder o bien explotara y se destruyera. Lisa y Rick estaban parados en esa delgada línea que separa al amor del odio. Cualquier movimiento en falso en ese momento podría ser fatal e irreversible.

Rick suspiró profundamente y sin pensarlo recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Lisa. Ella se sorprendió con aquel movimiento tan inesperado del joven comandante. Sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza y que el corazón se le aceleraba en el pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rick? – su voz era apenas audible.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza. –murmuró él.

- ¿Te tomaste tu medicina?

Rick solo asintió con la cabeza y se acercó un poco más a ella, para poderse acomodar más cómodamente en su hombro. Lisa puso sus brazos en torno a los hombros de Rick y lo abrazó con suavidad. Él movió su rostro, para mirarla a los ojos e intentó sonreírle. Ella le devolvió aquella sonrisa y con cuidado acarició su cabello, para dejar al descubierto su frente y revisar su golpe. Al parecer Rick tenía la cabeza bastante dura, pues aquel golpe había prácticamente desaparecido, dejando sólo un área enrojecida en la frente del muchacho. Lisa pasó sus dedos por el golpe y él cerró los ojos. El contacto de los dedos de Lisa contra su piel lo hacían estremecerse. El cariño y la ternura con la que ella siempre lo tocaba eran suficientes para derretir su corazón.

Rick se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Lisa y bajó su rostro, escondiéndolo de ella. Lisa cerró sus brazos en torno a él, acunándolo contra su pecho. Ambos permanecieron así abrazados en silencio.

Los ojos de Lisa estaban llenos de lágrimas. El tenerlo así de cercano y saberlo tan lejano… el tenerlo en sus brazos, sabiendo que no era suyo… el sentir cómo se aferraba a ella mientras pensaba en otra persona… todo eso hacían que su corazón le doliera como jamás en la vida lo había hecho. Ni siquiera cuando Riber había muerto. Lisa tenía un mal presentimiento esa noche… sentía que de alguna manera aquello era el principio del fin.

_- ¿De qué serviría, Rick?_ – se preguntó en silencio. _– El tiempo ha pasado y creo que mi situación ha sido definida… jamás me has engañado respecto a tus sentimientos… quizás me aventuré a soñar demasiado… ¿Algún día podrás amarme como yo te amo a ti¿Algún día podrás enamorarte de mí¿Llegará para nosotros un mañana en el qué tú puedas amarme? _

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Lisa y cayó sobre el cabello rebelde de Rick, sin que él se percatara de ello. En silencio, lo único que parecía importarle en ese momento era el sonido fuerte y rítmico del corazón de Lisa. Por un momento deseo poder volver el tiempo atrás, hasta esa mañana en que él la había rescatado de la Base Alaska… quería estar con ella en esa mañana, la primera después del Apocalipsis, y decirle que la amaba… que la necesitaba, que le gustaba… que la quería a su lado para siempre.

_- Pero ya es demasiado tarde…_ - Rick pensó._ – Ella jamás lo entendería… ella se debe a su trabajo y a sus responsabilidades, yo no puedo alejarla de eso. Lisa, por lo menos déjame ser tu amigo… no me hagas a un lado; no me obligues a alejarme de ti… __Lisa… no quiero perderte… por favor, no me abandones._

Sin que él pudiera evitarlo, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Se aferró aun más a Lisa, escondiendo esas lágrimas en el pecho de la comandante.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Rick? – Lisa estaba preocupada. - ¿Crees que puedas volar mañana?

- Claro que puedo. – Rick se incorporó y se limpió el rostro con la mano. – Es solo una jaqueca, nada de que preocuparse.

- Entonces debes de ir a dormir. – Lisa sugirió, mirándolo a los ojos insistentemente.

- Si, supongo que será lo mejor.

Rick se puso de pie y Lisa hizo lo mismo. Se hacía tarde y ambos estaban cansados.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe o que llame un taxi? – Rick ofreció.

- No te molestes… iré caminando. Me gusta mucho caminar de noche.

- Bien… pero me llamas en cuanto llegues a tu casa¿De acuerdo?

- Lo haré. – Lisa le sonrió.

Ambos fueron a la puerta y Rick la abrió para ella.

- ¿Crees que regreses mañana temprano de tu patrullaje? Es mi día libre y podría, no se… cocinar algo.

- Pues eso no depende de mi, Lisa… pero en cuanto vuelva pasaré por tu casa, si te parece bien.

- Me parece perfecto.

Ambos se quedaron parados en la puerta, en silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. La luz que provenía del interior de la casa iluminaba suavemente los rasgos de Lisa, mientras que la luz de la calle hacía que los ojos de Rick brillaran. Ninguno de los dos sabían que decir para romper aquel silencio. Era obvio que había algo entre ellos, algo que luchaba por escapar aunque ambos trataban con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerlo oculto. Finalmente fue Lisa quien rompió aquel hechizo, bajando su mirada y susurrando suavemente algunas palabras:

- Me voy Rick, cuídate mañana.

El comandante asintió con la cabeza y cuando Lisa levantó la mirada, Rick puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla. Lisa contuvo la respiración cuando sintió el roce tibio y suave de los labios de Rick… el muchacho no se movía, mantenía sus labios en la mejilla de la comandante. Cuando finalmente, después de unos segundos que parecieron durar una eternidad él comenzó a alejarse, Lisa sintió las piernas débiles cuando la mejilla de Rick rozó la suya por un segundo.

- Buenas noches, Lisa. – Rick susurró, mirándola a los ojos insistentemente y sin retirar la mano que mantenía en su hombro.

- Buenas noches, Rick. – Lisa contemplaba su rostro, como queriendo memorizar cada rasgo, como si fuera la última vez que podría mirarlo así.

Rick dio un paso atrás, exhalando con cierta frustración. Lisa se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. En el rostro de ambos se reflejaban las mismas incertidumbres, la misma tristeza y el miedo… ese miedo infinito que ambos sentían al saber que de alguna manera, las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar. Había algo en el aire esa noche que presagiaba una tormenta.

Lisa jamás miró sobre su hombro para ver a Rick. Si lo hubiera hecho, quizás sus ojos se hubieran encontrado y ambos se hubieran dado cuenta de que en esos momentos el sentimiento era mutuo. Rick la vio alejarse despacio por aquella calle desierta. Sentía que su corazón le dolía. Aquello había sido casi como una despedida…

- La voy a ver mañana… ¿Por qué me siento así?

Rick cerró la puerta cuando Lisa dio vuelta en la esquina. Apagó las luces de su casa y fue directamente a su habitación, en donde se cambió desganadamente. Se puso su pijama favorita que consistía en un pantalón azul y una camiseta color verde y enseguida se dejó caer en la cama.

Rick sabía que aquella noche no podría dormir. Había demasiadas cosas en qué pensar. Casi como si fuera un reflejo, tomó el álbum que estaba sobre su mesita de noche y comenzó a hojearlo lentamente, examinando cada foto y recordando todos los momentos vividos con Minmai. Sin duda habían sido buenos tiempos y sus recuerdos eran muy bonitos. Dejó el álbum a un lado y apagó la luz.

- Lisa y yo hemos pasado por tanto juntos. – pensó. – He pasado más tiempo a lado de ella que de Minmai… tengo muchos recuerdos bonitos de las cosas que Lisa y yo hemos vivido juntos… sin embargo… una relación entre militares… no se si sea posible o si Lisa aceptara. Ella es tan recta, tan apegada a los manuales y la etiqueta. ¿Por qué no puede ser más espontánea? A veces siento que no tengo vida fuera del ejército y tal vez eso no sea saludable… quisiera tener a alguien a mi lado, pero ¿no sería sano que quien estuviera conmigo fuera alguien civil? No se si soportaría regresar cada día a casa para sólo seguir hablando de cosas del trabajo… y con Lisa ese parece ser nuestro único tema de conversación.

Miles de pensamientos contradictorios comenzaron a llenar la cabeza del joven comandante. Pensamientos que no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro. Pensaba en Lisa, en Minmai, en su relación con ambas mujeres… pensaba en su escuadrón, en el tiempo en que él sirvió bajo las órdenes de Roy; en sus épocas al frente del Bermellón con Max y Ben… en los amigos y subordinados que había perdido, en las cartas de condolencia que había escrito y en las que aun le faltaban por escribir… recordó sus batallas, una a una, como si estuviera viendo una película ante sus ojos…

Por más que intentaba sacarse todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza, no podía. Sólo daba vueltas y más vueltas en su cama, desesperado de no poder dormir a pesar de que el sueño hacía que sus párpados se sintieran pesados. El reloj seguía marcando inexorablemente las horas… pronto tendría que levantarse.

Apenas Rick comenzó a caer en un sueño profundo, aunque algo inquieto, cuando el despertador sonó, haciéndolo brincar de la cama.

- ¡Maldita sea! – murmuró entre dientes, golpeando el aparato de una manera no muy amable. - ¡Ya cállate, ya te oí!

Rick se volvió a recostar en la cama, cubriendo su rostro con su antebrazo. Todavía estaba oscuro y él se sentía cansado y con sueño. Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse una vez más, hasta que el despertador volvió a sonar. Rick se puso de pie de un salto, dándose cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde. Ya no alcanzaría a darse un baño, ni siquiera a desayunar. Buscó un uniforme limpio en el guardarropa, arrojó su pijama sobre la cama y un minuto después salió corriendo rumbo a la base, en aquel fresco amanecer otoñal de Nueva Macross.

-

* * *

-

Lisa abrió los ojos aquella mañana y giró en su cama para quedar de costado y poder ver su reloj despertador. Eran las 8:30 am, mucho más tarde de lo que ella generalmente solía dormir. Se estiró y miró hacia la ventana, por donde la suave luz de aquella mañana otoñal se filtraba tímidamente.

Recordó la noche anterior… había llegado a su casa, había tomado un relajante baño y se había ido a dormir. Había dormido bastante bien y aquella mañana se sentía tranquila y relajada. Al parecer todas las dudas y las incertidumbres de la noche anterior habían desaparecido con la luz del día.

- Tal vez ayer estaba nerviosa y por eso me sentía tan extraña. – Lisa pensó. – Rick estaba bastante deprimido… es normal, con todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente. Espero que se recupere pronto, no me gusta verlo así.

Lisa se sentó en la cama y miró la fotografía de ella y Rick que tenía sobre su mesita de noche. Una de las que Max había tomado aquella noche de año nuevo. Lisa sonrió y con cariño recorrió la imagen de Rick con la yema de sus dedos.

- ¡Rick Hunter! –pensó. - ¿Por qué te quiero tanto?

La comandante Hayes se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina para prepararse su desayuno. No podía creer que tuviera el día libre. No tenía planes, pero esperaba que Rick regresara temprano de su patrullaje y pudieran pasar algún tiempo juntos.

Lisa desayunó viendo las noticias de la MBS en la televisión. El día era bastante tranquilo, pues las noticias más relevantes del día eran sobre los proyectos de recuperación ecológica del Doctor Lang. No había ningún informe de incidentes militares, lo cual hizo que ella se sintiera mejor, sabiendo que era Rick quien estaba patrullando en esos momentos.

Mientras se daba una ducha, Lisa recordó la noche anterior y lo que Rick le había dicho sobre Minmai. Ese pensamiento hizo que un gesto de fastidio apareciera en su rostro, pero enseguida intentó recuperar el buen humor.

- Ella está demasiado ocupada con su carrera… hace ya mucho tiempo que salió de Nueva Macross y no creo que decida volver pronto… además no tengo que preocuparme. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que ella volviera a la vida de Rick?

Lisa se salió de bañar y se vistió con un traje que acababa de comprar y que le había gustado bastante desde que lo había visto en la tienda: una falda y un saco color caqui con algunos detalles en rojo y una blusa color rosa. Con esa ropa se sentía cómoda y eso añadía algo al buen humor con que había amanecido.

Salió de su casa camino al supermercado. Pensaba comprar algunas cosas para preparar una buena cena aquella noche. Tenía la esperanza de que Rick y ella pudieran cenar juntos.

- Creo que podríamos hablar y arreglar la situación… Rick me reclama que soy demasiado adicta al trabajo y tal vez tenga razón. Le voy a proponer que ambos tomemos algunos días libres y nos relajemos un poco. Nada de trabajo, nada de nada, simplemente dedicarnos a descansar. – Lisa pensaba, mientras caminaba rumbo al supermercado.

Imaginaba todo lo que Rick y ella podrían hacer en esos días libres. Tal vez trabajar un poco en el jardín de la casa de él o incluso ir a la reserva ecológica del doctor Lang y pasar un par de días en aquel lugar. O podrían pasar algunos días simplemente paseando por Nueva Macross… irían al cine, a cenar a algún restaurante elegante. Podrían ir a alguna función de teatro o a algún concierto de música clásica. ¡Había tantas posibilidades!

- Estoy segura de que podremos arreglar las cosas entre nosotros y relajarnos bastante. Ambos lo necesitamos desesperadamente. Hoy en la noche voy a hablar con Rick al respecto. Conociendo a Rick, me va a decir que lo único que él quiere hacer es quedarse en el sofá de su casa viendo películas… no que yo tenga nada en contra de ello.

Lisa sonrió y comenzó a tararear una canción mientras caminaba por el parque y observaba lo bonito que todo se veía por ahí. El clima era fresco, sin llegar a ser frío y el cielo azul era simplemente esplendoroso, sobre todo después de tantos meses de cielos nublados y lluvias constantes. Sin duda la Tierra estaba comenzando su propia recuperación.

Una vez que Lisa estuvo en el supermercado, se encontró comprando cosas para Rick y no para ella. La noche anterior se había percatado de que el comandante Hunter tenía su despensa casi vacía y se había hecho una nota mental de comprarle lo básico.

- Voy a llevar esto a su casa. – Lisa pensó, mientras estaba formada en la fila para pagar. – Y de regreso pasó y compro lo que necesito para la cena.

Salió del supermercado llevando consigo dos bolsas de víveres y caminó sin prisa hasta la casa de Rick. Sacó su llave, abrió la puerta y dejó las bolsas en la cocina. Sus ojos hicieron una revisión rápida del lugar y sonrió al tiempo que movía la cabeza, reprobando las actitudes de Rick.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el señor limpió este lugar?

Lisa entró a la sala y vio las almohadas y cobijas que ella había llevado al sofá hacía dos noches, todavía en aquel lugar. Las almohadas estaban amontonadas en una orilla del sofá y las cobijas echadas descuidadamente sobre el respaldo. Sobre la mesita de café estaba la caja vacía de la pizza del día anterior y algunos vasos y latas de Petite Cola. Lisa fue a la cocina por su delantal que tenía en ese lugar y se dio cuenta de que el lavadero estaba lleno de trastes sucios. Una vista rápida al cuarto de lavado fue suficiente para que ella también se diera cuenta de que Rick necesitaba urgentemente que su ropa fuera lavada.

- Bien… no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Lisa puso la ropa a lavar y mientras tanto fue a limpiar la sala. Lo hizo de buena gana, sintiéndose contenta de poder hacer algo por Rick. Sabía que su piloto había tenido días difíciles y muy poco tiempo para encargarse de sus asuntos personales, ni siquiera de su casa.

En poco tiempo la sala y el baño quedaron relucientes. Lisa fue a sacar la ropa de la lavadora y la puso en la secadora. Enseguida regresó a la cocina, en donde puso la despensa en su lugar, limpió la mesa y comenzó a lavar los trastes sucios, mientras seguía cantando en voz baja para sí.

- ¡Listo! – dijo al tiempo que cerraba la llave de agua y se secaba las manos en su delantal. – Ya acabé con esto… ¡Vaya trabajo! Debería cobrarle por hacerlo… aunque por otra parte, nadie me lo pidió.

Lisa sonrió para sí misma y decidió ir a echar un vistazo a la habitación de Rick. Tal y cómo lo esperaba, encontró la cama sin tender, su pijama arrojada descuidadamente sobre la cama y varios objetos fuera de su lugar. Era bastante obvio que el comandante había salido de prisa esa mañana.

- ¡Cielos¿Por qué será que su dormitorio siempre está tan desordenado?

Lisa comenzó a tender la cama y a tratar de ordenar un poco aquel lugar, mientras pensaba que algunas cosas jamás cambiarían. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su mirada fue capturada por algo que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche. Ella conocía esa casa como la palma de su mano y enseguida se dio cuenta de que aquello estaba fuera de lugar… era algo que no había estado ahí antes.

El casco de vuelo de Roy… Lisa sabía que Claudia había decidido dejar que Rick lo conservara, ella se lo había dicho. Pero nunca hasta ahora Lisa lo había visto en la casa de él. Tal vez era eso a lo que Rick se refería la noche anterior cuando le había dicho que estaba algo nostálgico después de ver algunas cosas que le habían pertenecido a Roy.

Pero había algo más… algo que realmente fue lo que capturó toda su atención. Era un álbum de pastas blancas. Lisa sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y que la sangre se agolpaba en sus sienes. De pronto todo su optimismo desapareció y un sentimiento extraño le inundó el pecho… alargó su mano para abrir aquel álbum y por un segundo se detuvo, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, nerviosa de lo que pudiera encontrar en su interior. Pero sin poder contenerse, como si su mano tuviera conciencia propia, levantó la cubierta del álbum y su corazón se detuvo cuando vio las fotografías que adornaban la primera página: en una estaba Rick, en el parque con ropa civil y… Minmai. La otra era un acercamiento del rostro perfecto de la Señorita Macross.

- Minmai… - Lisa pensó, sintiendo cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. – No sólo está escuchando su música… ahora también esto… creo que no lo ha superado… creo que yo he sido demasiado ciega para ver las cosas… para aceptar que él todavía la ama, que todavía piensa en ella… que todavía… que todavía pasa las noches viendo estas fotografías.

Lisa continuó mirando las fotografías, sintiendo que su valor y su voluntad disminuían con cada página que pasaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que ve en ella?- – se preguntó con ironía y cierta amargura. - No mucho, además de un físico excepcional, hermosa voz y una carrera maravillosa.

Lisa siguió pasando las páginas del álbum lentamente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que aquello era real y no una pesadilla.

- Oh Rick… ¿Cómo podría competir con una chica que tiene tantos encantos? Supongo que no puedes evitar sentir por ella lo que yo por ti. Además no pareces interesado en cambiar tus sentimientos.

Lisa cerró el álbum tratando de contener las lágrimas que súbitamente habían nublado su visión. Dio media vuelta, queriendo escapar… salir de aquella habitación y no volver. De pronto todo parecía claro frente a ella. Rick Hunter pertenecía a Minmai y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiar las cosas.

- ¿Qué caso tiene?

Pero cuando su mirada se encontró con aquel póster en la pared, al lado de la puerta, sintió que aquello era la estocada final a su corazón. Podía pensar que Rick hubiera tenido el álbum guardado en algún lugar en el que ella no lo hubiera visto antes, pero el hecho de que ese póster hubiera aparecido en esa pared de la noche a la mañana simplemente terminó por confirmar sus temores: Rick no sólo seguía enamorado de la Señorita Macross, sino que además ese amor, alimentado por la distancia y la ausencia, se había hecho más fuerte y profundo al paso de los meses. Rick quería volver a Minmai… quería tenerla a su lado una vez más. Eso sin duda explicaba el comportamiento tan extraño que el piloto había tenido en los últimos días.

En un impulso extraño para el carácter siempre ecuánime de la comandante Hayes, Lisa tomó un extremo del póster y lo arrancó de la pared, arrojándolo al suelo. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y Lisa clavó su mirada en el muro vacío, sintiéndose avergonzada de su actitud tan infantil. Se inclinó a recoger el póster y cuando estaba a punto de colocarlo en la pared, un gesto de fastidio y frustración apareció en su rostro, mientras volteaba el póster de cabeza y lo pegaba sobre la superficie del muro.

- Es el fin. – Lisa pensó, mientras recogía sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta. – Ya me cansé de luchar… ya me cansé de intentarlo. Ya no puedo seguir persiguiéndote Rick, siempre yendo detrás de ti mientras tu corres hacía ella y lo único que yo tengo de ti es la sombra que vas dejando detrás. No se que va a suceder conmigo mañana… pero creo que debo de enfocarme en mis metas, en mis proyectos… creo que hoy he comprendido finalmente las cosas… pasamos buenos momentos, pero esos ya quedaron atrás… olvídate de lo que sucedió, Lisa… enfócate en lo que vendrá. Y sobre todo, deja de incluir a Rick en tu visión del futuro, pues bien sabes que él jamás será parte de tu vida… ¡Jamás!

Lisa salió de la casa, prometiéndose que sería la última vez que estaría en ese lugar. Rick jamás le había mentido sobre sus sentimientos por la cantante… sin embargo si le había dado esperanzas de que algo pudiera suceder entre ellos. La había acompañado, la había abrazado, la había cuidado… incluso la había besado… todo mientras seguía pensando en Minmai; mientras seguía pasando las noches escuchando su música, mirando sus fotografías, contemplando su rostro perfecto de estrella de cine en aquel póster.

- Ya no puedo más, Rick. – Lisa se rindió. – Simplemente no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para competir con ella… me atreví a soñar demasiado… pero el sueño terminó.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, Lisa puso su copia de las llaves de Rick en el buzón. No tenía siquiera el valor de mirarlo de frente y entregárselas en sus manos. Se alejó de ahí sintiendo sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero prometiéndose a sí misma que no derramaría una sola lágrima más por él.

- Sola otra vez. – pensó mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo. – Así es como siempre ha sido… al final todos se van… al final siempre me quedo sola. ¿Por qué tratar de luchar contra un destino como este? Rick… espero que al menos conserves buenos recuerdos de mi y de estos meses que pasamos juntos… porque supongo que—que este es el fin de todo.

Bajó su mirada, sabiendo que ya no tenía nada más que hacer, nada más por qué luchar. Si amaba a Rick, si realmente lo amaba, debía dejarlo libre, aunque eso significara desgarrarse el corazón.

- Jamás podremos estar juntos. – Pensó, mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que estaban a punto de escapar de sus ojos. – Pero siempre… _siempre_ te amaré.

-

* * *

-

El día había sido pesado para el comandante Rick Hunter. No había dormido bien la noche anterior y aun se sentía un poco débil y decaído después del golpe que había recibido. Pero sobre todo, se sentía bastante triste y pensativo. Las cosas entre él y Lisa no estaban en su mejor momento y se sentía sólo y perdido. No sabía que hacer o cómo recuperar lo que alguna vez habían tenido entre ellos. Ni siquiera sabía en que momento lo habían perdido todo. Durante su patrullaje no había dejado de pensar en ella. Estaba tan distraído, que ni siquiera se percató de que se había alejado de su escuadrón y ahora volaba solo sobre una zona en donde no había quedado nada sobre la superficie de la tierra. Aquellas eran las cosas que lo hacían estar de ese humor tan sombrío y taciturno en los últimos días.

Una mancha verde a la mitad de aquel paisaje desértico había capturado poderosamente su atención. Con sorpresa y alegría había descubierto que se trataba de un campo de dientes de león, sus flores favoritas. Había recordado episodios de su niñez, cuando Roy Fokker volaba su avioneta en los campos cercanos a la granja de los Hunter y cómo él, siendo tan sólo un niño, corría tras aquel avioncito amarillo, a través de un campo igual a aquel.

- ¡Roy! – sus pensamientos volvieron a su hermano, cómo lo habían hecho desde el día anterior. - ¡Hermano… te he extrañado tanto!

Rick recogió algunas flores y semillas y regresó con ellas a su Veritech. Sin embargo no pudo despegar. La imagen de un VT destruido en medio de un campo de flores era una imagen dramática pero casi poética. Era como si aquel lugar fuera un monumento levantado por la Tierra misma en contra de la guerra.

- Pues si, Roy… aun sigo en el ejército. – Rick comenzó a tener un diálogo mental con su hermano muerto.

- ¡Quita esa cara tan patética! – Rick casi podía escuchar la voz de Roy en sus oídos. - Te uniste al ejército para proteger a Minmai¿No¿Cómo está ella?

- No la he visto en mucho tiempo. – Rick respondió a ese diálogo, sin saber si en realidad aquello era producto de su imaginación o…

- ¿No la has visto? – la voz sorprendida de Roy le respondió. - ¿Qué acaso tienes a otra mujer en tu vida?

Rick bajó la mirada y suspiró profundamente, al tiempo que el rostro de Lisa aparecía frente a él.

- Eso quisiera… - respondió en un susurro. – Realmente hermano… eso quisiera.

- Por eso fue que yo me uní al ejército. – la voz de Roy continuó resonando en su cabeza. – Amo a las mujeres… me uní para proteger a las mujeres que amo. ¿Acaso ese no es un trabajo maravilloso?

- ¿Proteger a las mujeres que amo?

Rick se preguntó en voz alta, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. De pronto sintió que la esperanza volvía a su corazón. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido… y de lo mucho que tenía que decirle a Lisa. Tenía que hablarle de lo que había sucedido en el SDF1 en su ausencia, hacía ya varios años, cuando ella había vuelto a la tierra… tenía que contarle cuales habían sido sus sentimientos durante la última batalla, durante el rescate de la Base Alaska… durante aquel amanecer después del holocausto… tenía que decirle todo lo que no había podido decirle cuando estaban en la Misión Sahara, cuando habían visitado la Residencia de los Hayes… incluso durante esa navidad que habían pasado juntos. Quería hablar con ella… de las cosas que no se había atrevido a hablar incluso la noche anterior.

El Skull 1 se elevó majestuosamente por los cielos sobre aquel campo de flores, mientras Rick, con una sonrisa en la boca seguía pensando en las palabras de Roy.

- ¡Un trabajo maravilloso! – Pensó con gran optimismo, - ¡Proteger a la mujer que amo!

Sin embargo el destino tenía planeado que aquel no sería el día en que Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes pudieran revelarse los sentimientos que durante tanto tiempo habían mantenido en su corazón. Su tiempo aun no había llegado, pues ambos tenían aun algunas situaciones que resolver en sus vidas, situaciones que, mientras no llegaran a su fin, jamás dejarían de atormentarlos… y una de esas situaciones tenía nombre.

- _¡Minmai!_ – La voz de Rick sonó incrédula cuando por accidente captó una transmisión desde la Ciudad Granito.

-

* * *

-

Los acontecimientos que sucedieron aquel día, después de que él captara esa transmisión de un concierto de Minmai, se agolpaban en la cabeza del comandante Hunter la mañana siguiente, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su casa.

Él había abandonado su ruta de patrullaje, se había alejado de su plan de vuelo y había volado a 5000 Km. de Nueva Macross hasta ciudad Granito, para poder ver a Minmai en un concierto que en esos momentos estaba dando en esa ciudad.

Pero ya no era la Minmai glamorosa, amada por las multitudes y adorada por sus seguidores que Rick recordaba. La había visto triste, cansada, desmotivada… el concierto había sido en un improvisado escenario callejero ante unas cuantas docenas de personas y unos pocos zentraedis. Y después, cuando Rick quiso acercarse a hablar con ella, había escuchado una conversación entre Minmai y su primo Kyle… al parecer las cosas tampoco iban muy bien entre ellos.

Rick hubiera querido escuchar más, hubiera querido quedarse y hablar con ella… hubiera querido decirle cuando la había extrañado y lo mucho que había pensado en ella en esos días… sin embargo no había podido hacerlo, pues el deber lo había llamado.

Un grupo de zentraedis habían robado 3 battlepods y estaban atacando – por primera vez – una zona residencial en la ciudad de New Pórtland. El Escuadrón Skull, sin un líder que lo guiara, fue enviado a la batalla mientras Rick Hunter se apresuraba a reunirse con ellos.

En Nueva Macross, la comandante Lisa Hayes había sido requerida al Centro de Comando en cuanto habían llegado los primeros informes del ataque. Lisa había acudido a toda prisa, preocupada al saber que Rick seguramente ya se encontraba en combate y dispuesta como siempre a guiarlo y ser sus ojos desde tierra. Pero cuando se reportó a la base, el primer informe que recibió fue que el Escuadrón Skull estaba volando sólo… y que el comandante Hunter se aproximaba a toda velocidad desde el cuadrante de Ciudad Granito, pero que aun tardaría un rato en reunirse con su escuadrón.

Aquello había caído sobre Lisa como un balde de agua fría. Era la primera vez que Rick desertaba de su puesto, era cierto, pero estaban en situación de emergencia y ella sabía que aquello podía ser causa de degradación, incluso de corte marcial… sintió rabia al pensar que Rick estaba arrojando por la borda una brillante carrera militar que había logrado a base de trabajo duro, esfuerzos, sacrificios, lágrimas e incluso sangre… sólo por ir con ella. Porque Lisa bien sabía el motivo de aquel repentino viaje del comandante Hunter a Ciudad Granito. Aunque nadie lo sabía, la RDF seguía los pasos de Minmai y le brindaba protección a cada momento, pues era considerada un arma secreta poderosa en caso de nuevos ataques zentraedis y por lo mismo Lisa sabía exactamente en donde se encontraba la Señorita Macross en un día determinado.

- ¿Cómo es posible que un Líder de Escuadrón ignore su propia misión? – Lisa le había gritado por el tacnet.

- ¿Te llamaron en tu día libre? – aquella fue la única respuesta que Rick pudo proporcionarle, sintiéndose nervioso al pensar que si Lisa sería quien dirigiría la operación, entonces la situación debía ser más grave de lo que él había pensado.

- ¡Contesta mi pregunta! – Lisa le había demandado con firmeza.

- Fui a ver a alguien. – Rick respondió con esa inocencia que a veces enternecía a Lisa y a veces la sacaba de sus casillas. – No pensé que las cosas fueran a llegar al punto de que los zentraedis robaran armas y atacaran una zona residencial… aunque era algo que ya me temía que pudiera suceder.

- Creo que se muy bien quien es ese _"alguien_". – Lisa le respondió enfadada, ignorando todo lo demás que él había dicho. - ¡En fin¡Date prisa! Alguien que descuida su misión, aunque sea por un segundo no está preparado para ser un líder de escuadrón.

- ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

Pero antes de que Rick hubiera podido siquiera completar su pregunta, Lisa cerró la transmisión de una manera bastante violenta, dejándolo confundido y solo. Pero además se sentía furioso… eran esas las actitudes de Lisa que siempre terminaban por sacarlo de sus casillas. ¿Por qué tenía siempre que actuar de esa manera¿Por qué jamás le daba siquiera la oportunidad de explicarse?

Rick había llegado a la zona de conflicto, en donde ya su escuadrón se las había arreglado para sacar los 3 battlepods de la ciudad. Rick les pidió que se retiraran, y les indicó que él se haría cargo… y así lo hizo. Primero intentó razonar con ellos diplomáticamente, les ofreció escuchar sus demandas… pero cuando nada de eso pareció funcionar, comenzó el combate.

Un combate que fue largo y difícil… y que hizo que Rick cuestionara muchas de sus ideas sobre la alianza entre humanos y zentraedis hasta ese punto.

-

* * *

-

El vuelo de vuelta a casa le pareció eterno. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar y lo único que podía pensar era en el momento en que pudiera estar en su casa y dormir… dormir todo lo que su cuerpo quisiera. Se sentía agotado, física y mentalmente. Aquel patrullaje de rutina había terminado siendo una misión de 24 horas y Rick sentía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido ante los controles del Skull 1.

Vislumbrar la familiar silueta del SDF1 en la distancia fue un alivio para el comandante Hunter. Aterrizar en la pista exterior del Prometheus fue una bendición… pero encontrar que la comandante Hayes estaba esperando por él… eso fue una verdadera sorpresa. Generalmente cuando Lisa se disgustaba con él, - y sabía que en esos momentos estaba disgustada – le huía, no le hablaba, evitaba verlo… jamás lo había ido a esperar después de una misión.

Rick la miró cuando descendió del Skull 1. No parecía estar enojada, ni siquiera molesta. Más bien se notaba triste y pensativa, como si estuviera desilusionada, cómo si de alguna manera él le hubiera fallado. Rick sintió vergüenza de sí mismo, al pensar que en realidad así había sido… al abandonar su puesto le había fallado a su escuadrón, le había fallado a la RDF, le había fallado a Roy, su hermano y mentor… y le había fallado a ella. Rick sabía que lo que había hecho ameritaba un castigo y decidió que lo afrontaría como un hombre, cualquiera que este fuera.

- Esa mirada en tus ojos significa que vas a decirme que no soy lo suficientemente responsable para ser un buen líder de escuadrón.

Rick comentó, acercándose a Lisa y sintiendo que se aproximaba a su propia ejecución, pero dispuesto a dar pelea hasta el final. Sin embargo la expresión en el rostro de ella, el tono de su voz y su actitud general lo desarmaron.

- No, en realidad no.

- Estaba actuando bastante extraña en el tacnet, comandante Hayes. – Rick trató de limar asperezas con la gracia y sutileza que le eran tan características.

- El almirante Gloval quiere verte. – Lisa le respondió.

- ¿El almirante Gloval? – Rick se dio la media vuelta para alejarse de ella, comprendiendo perfectamente su actitud. No era ella quien lo reprendería esta vez. Era el almirante Gloval quien seguramente le haría corte marcial. - ¿Es por lo que sucedió ayer?

La voz de Lisa lo había hecho detenerse repentinamente.

- ¿Lograste ver a Minmai? Supe que se encuentra en Ciudad Granito con su representante, dando conciertos a favor de la reconstrucción de la ciudad.

- La vi. – Rick admitió, sabiendo que no tenía caso mentir. – Pero no hablé con ella. Sólo la pude ver de lejos.

- ¿Y por qué? – Lisa fue tras él. - ¿Acaso porqué estaba rodeada de tantos admiradores que no pudiste acercarte?

- Yo no diría exactamente eso. Simplemente no me pareció que fuera un buen momento para hablar con ella.

- ¿Sucedió algo?

- ¿Qué podría haber sucedido?

- No lo se…

Rick no se había detenido para esperar a Lisa mientras caminaban pero en cierto momento la comandante Hayes había hecho que Rick se detuviera, corriendo hasta quedar frente a él para impedirle que diera un paso más. Él la había mirado al rostro, interrogativamente, totalmente extrañado y sorprendido por la actitud de Lisa. Desde el día anterior había estado actuando muy extraña.

Lisa sólo le había entregado un sobre, le había dicho que era algo para que la recordara y enseguida había salido corriendo, haciéndole la recomendación de que no hiciera esperar al Almirante Gloval.

Aquel sobre contenía algunas fotografías. Rick las miró con curiosidad, preguntándose el motivo que Lisa podría tener para darle esas fotografías. Quería alcanzarla y detenerla… quería disculparse por su actitud del día anterior, pues se sentía arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Sin embargo algo dentro de él le dijo que ese tampoco era el momento adecuado para hablar con Lisa.

Fue al vestidor, tomó una ducha fría que lo hiciera despertarse, se uniformó y guardó las fotografías de Lisa en la bolsa de su uniforme. Minutos más tarde se presentó ante Gloval, dispuesto a tomar responsabilidad por sus acciones y sabiendo lo que aquella falta podía llegar a costarle.

- Recibí un reporte completo de la comandante Hayes sobre lo que sucedió en New Pórtland hace unas horas.

Cuando el almirante comenzó a hablar, Rick sintió que no tenía escapatoria. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente Gloval parecía no saber nada del abandono de su puesto al frente de su escuadrón. Rick suspiró aliviado cuando el almirante comenzó a hablarle de planes de reubicación para los zentraedis, para evitar que esos episodios volvieran a ocurrir.

Mientras Gloval hablaba, en su mente y en su corazón el comandante Hunter le agradecía a Lisa que no lo hubiera delatado… aunque él bien sabía que al cubrirlo ella misma estaba poniendo en peligro su rango y su posición en el SDF1. Pero no pudo pensar mucho en eso, pues el almirante había terminado de hablar y el Rick le respondió que lo que Gloval decidiera sería totalmente respaldado y apoyado por él.

Rick salió de la oficina de Gloval, repasando en su mente todos los acontecimientos de las últimas horas, desde que había ido a ver el concierto de Minmai, mientras se dirigía a su casa.

-

* * *

-

El comandante Hunter se detuvo frente a su casa. Se sentía cansado, totalmente exhausto y confundido. Las actitudes de Lisa lo confundían hasta el límite. Buscó la llave de su casa en su bolsillo y su mano se topó con las fotos de Lisa que tenía ahí. Las sacó y las volvió a ver, tratando de comprender la mente de su comandante y resolver el enigma que esa mujer era para él.

- ¡Lisa! – suspiró con cierta frustración al ver las fotos. – Primero vienes y me cuidas, después me regañas y me gritas… se que me lo merecía pero aun así… cuando espero mi ejecución simplemente ignoras lo que sucedió y me preguntas cosas que—pues que son personales… me entregas estas fotos y me envías con Gloval… sólo para hacerme ver que a pesar de lo que hice, que a pesar de lo que arriesgué y de que te fallé, tu sigues siendo mi cómplice… ¿De qué se trata todo esto, Lisa Hayes?

Casi cómo reflejo, Rick abrió el buzón para revisar su correspondencia. Su corazón se detuvo y por un momento incluso se olvidó de respirar cuando lo único que encontró dentro de su buzón fue una llave… una única llave en un llavero azul.

- ¡Lisa! – Rick murmuró sin aliento.

Rick levantó la llave hasta que quedó a nivel de sus ojos, como queriendo asegurarse de que era real, de que era cierto… Lisa le había devuelto la llave que él le había dado aquella noche de navidad.

Le había entregado unas fotografías _"para que la recordara"_ y luego le había devuelto esa llave, ese pequeño trozo de metal que significaba el acceso que él le había dado a su vida. Aquello había sido una despedida.

- ¡Lisa!

Rick apretó la llave en su puño cerrado y miró las fotografías que sostenía en su otra mano. Ahí estaba la comandante Hayes, levantando esos muros a su alrededor una vez más… muros que él había tardado tanto tiempo en derribar y que ella era capaz de reconstruir con solo un par de movimientos. Él ya lo había presentido, ya veía venir algo así. Sabía que tarde o temprano Lisa se cansaría de él y de sus actitudes irresponsables e inmaduras. Ella lo había tomado bajo su ala, lo había guiado, enseñado y protegido… pero él jamás le había correspondido y lo que había sucedido el día anterior había sido la prueba contundente de que él, en realidad, no era el comandante que ella había intentado hacer de él. Le había fallado, la había desilusionado, le había demostrado que todo el tiempo y el esfuerzo que ella había invertido en él no habían servido para nada.

Rick bajó su mirada, sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo. Roy había creído en él… y cuando Roy había muerto, él jamás hubiera podido salir adelante sin la guía y el apoyo incondicional de Lisa. Ella lo había ayudado a convertirse en el hombre y en el soldado del que Roy se sentiría orgulloso. Todo lo que él había logrado se lo debía de alguna manera a ella. Y así era como le pagaba… fallándole a ella y a la memoria de su hermano, de Roy Fokker.

- ¡Tengo que demostrarle que puedo ser un buen piloto, responsable y capaz de ser un líder de escuadrón! – Rick murmuró. - ¡Te lo voy a demostrar, Lisa Hayes!

Rick miró las fotos una vez más. Sentía que su corazón le dolía y sentía que algo le aprisionaba el pecho, no permitiéndole respirar. Eso no era solamente sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, no… Rick sabía que había raíces más profundas y heridas que aun no habían sanado entre ellos. Sentía que tenía ganas de llorar; quería ir a casa de Lisa y pedirle que lo disculpara, que le diera otra oportunidad. Pero sabía que no tenía el valor para hacerlo y que no merecía que ella ni lo disculpara ni le diera más oportunidades.

Lisa… su guía, su faro, su luz… Lisa Hayes, su compañera, esa mujer buena y hermosa, siempre comprometida con su trabajo, siempre dispuesta a escucharlo, a apoyarlo, a cuidarlo… Lisa, su mejor amiga…

- Lisa… - Rick susurró y su voz se quebró. – La perdiste, Hunter… el día que tanto temías finalmente llegó… y todo fue tu culpa. ¿Qué te queda ahora? Sólo ese fantasma, esa ilusión llamada Minmai… porque en tu vida sólo los fantasmas parecen ser reales.

Rick bajó su mirada mientras el suave aire del otoño le acariciaba el rostro y le alborotaba el cabello. Ahora estaba sólo… ahora sentía que no tenía a nadie. Por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo. Se sentía perdido y atemorizado… y por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que tendría que seguir adelante caminando solo por el camino de la vida. Un camino que en ese momento le parecía demasiado largo e intransitable.

Iba a tener que salir adelante por sí mismo, había llegado el momento de madurar… de hacer un alto en el camino y evaluar su vida. Había llegado el momento de demostrar que era un hombre… el momento de actuar como tal. Pero sobre todo quería que Lisa se sintiera orgullosa de él y haría cualquier cosa para lograrlo.

Rick entró a su casa, sabiendo que tenía un día entero por delante y preguntándose cómo podría sobrevivir a él, sabiendo que Lisa Hayes ya no estaría a su lado para vivir los aspectos más cotidianos de la vida con él. Y es que en ese momento se dio cuenta de que cada vez que pensaba en su vida, era ella la que siempre había estado en sus pensamientos. Ella y nadie más.

Así, en el frío aire de ese día otoñal, Rick y Lisa se dieron cuenta de que a partir de ese momento cada quien debía luchar sólo. Ambos habían cambiado, ninguno podía regresar, el camino estaba delante de ellos y quizás era sano para ambos tener un poco de espacio, marcar una distancia entre ellos, darse con ello cuenta de cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos y lo que en realidad significaba el uno para el otro. Sin duda aquel día la línea había sido cruzada… ¿Hacía que lado? Eso sólo el tiempo lo diría.

_Yo no sabía que el azul mañana_

_es vago espectro del brumoso ayer;_

_que agitado por soplos de centurias_

_el corazón anhela arder, arder._

_Siento su influjo, y su latencia, y cuando_

_quiere sus luminarias encender._

_Pero la vida está llamando,_

_y ya no es hora de aprender._

(Porfirio Barba Jacob)

-

* * *

-

**NOTAS AL CAPITULO:**

- No puedo decir que este es el fin de esta historia, porque a partir de este momento se sigue con la serie y como sabemos, el fin no llega sino hasta el capítulo # 36.

- Muchos de los diálogos de este capítulo están basados en "Macross".

- Originalmente había planeado que la última escena de esta historia fuera la primera escena del capitulo 28 de la serie, sin embargo a último momento decidí cambiar un poco los planes, para tratar de que la historia se fusionara mejor con la serie. Espero que haya resultado.

- Aunque este fue el último capítulo, aún hay algo más que voy a publicar, así que no se vayan. Digamos que todavía hace falta un pequeño epílogo.

- Agradezco profundamente a todas las personas que han llegado hasta aquí por su tiempo, su paciencia, sus comentarios y el interés que tuvieron en esta historia. ¡Espero que haya valido la pena!

-

* * *

-


	16. Epílogo

**LAMENTACIÓN DE OTOÑO**

**por Evi**

**o O o**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

-

La última vez que alguien había estado en aquel lugar todo se encontraba cubierto de bruma, bajo el manto de una lluvia eterna. Aquel lugar no había sido más que un montón de ruinas en medio de un desolado lodazal, en donde la vida había sido exterminada por completo.

Habían pasado ya más de dos años desde aquellos días y la Tierra había probado, una vez más, que era tan terca y tan voluntariosa como los valientes seres que la habitaban. Ellos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por reconstruir, por repoblar, por evitar a toda costa que la vida se extinguiera… la Tierra, por su parte, estaba haciendo lo propio y por todos lados la vida surgía en forma de plantas, de flores, de bosques completos… después del Apocalipsis, la vida se abría camino en medio de la devastación.

Lisa observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro aquel paisaje ante ella. La hierba verde se movía, tocada por el viento suave de la tarde. Los árboles habían retoñado y había parches de flores de diferentes colores en donde quiera que sus ojos se posaran. El agua fluía lenta, pero incansablemente a sus pies, por el arroyo que desembocaba en un pequeño estanque. Y frente a aquel estanque, las ruinas de la Residencia Hayes parecían un monumento, un legado en honor del valor y persistencia del ser humano. Y casi completando aquella imagen que a Lisa le parecía sacada de una tarjeta postal, un Veritech biplaza hacía guardia, impasible, la lado de la antigua mansión.

- La vida sigue su curso. – Lisa murmuró.

El sol de la tarde acariciaba su rostro, acentuando aun más sus bellos rasgos y haciendo brillar sus ojos verdes como si fueran dos esmeraldas acariciadas por el fuego. La suave brisa del verano revolvió juguetonamente sus cabellos color miel, pero a ella aquello no pareció importarle. Tan absorta estaba en el paisaje ante sí, que no parecía darse cuenta de nada más…

… hasta que sintió unos brazos fuertes cerrarse en torno a su cintura, mientras Rick la abrazaba por la espalda y escondía su rostro en su cabello, suspirando profundamente.

- ¿En qué piensas, amor?

Lisa no pudo evitar el sonreír con ternura, mientras se relajaba en el abrazo de Rick. No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, pero cada vez que él la llamaba _"amor"_, ella sentía que el corazón se le derretía inevitablemente. Puso sus manos sobre las de Rick, que se cerraban sobre su abdomen y se acurrucó contra su piloto.

- Pienso… en lo diferente que todo se ve… este paisaje es casi como el que recuerdo de mi niñez, cuando mamá todavía vivía y cuando mi padre pasaba tiempo con nosotras. ¡Todo es tan diferente a cómo era la última vez que estuvimos aquí!

- Si… - Rick recargó su barbilla en el hombro de ella y miró a su alrededor. – Entonces todo era destrucción y muerte… pero ahora… todo parece estar resurgiendo. La vida se abrió camino y la tierra nos está dando una segunda oportunidad. Las cosas sin duda son muy diferentes ahora.

- Lo son.

Lisa sonrió y cerró los ojos, mientras sus pensamientos volaban a Nueva Macross y a los recuerdos de todo lo que había sucedido en el último año… todo lo que la vida había cambiado desde la última vez que había visitado su residencia familiar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió los labios tibios y suaves de Rick besándole traviesamente el cuello. Lisa no pudo evitar un suspiro de satisfacción y la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

- ¡Rick…! – Lisa trató de protestar pero la risita que se escapó de sus labios la contradijo.

El Mayor Hunter sonrió contra su piel y sus labios recorrieron el cuello de Lisa hasta llegar a su oreja.

- ¿Hay algún problema, Almirante Hayes?

Lisa se estremeció cuando sintió en su piel la vibración de las palabras de Rick. Giró levemente la cabeza, de manera que pudiera mirarlo al rostro, y cuándo lo hizo, los ojos azules del piloto atraparon los suyos, fascinándola con esa expresión traviesa y un poco arrogante que era tan característica de él. Lisa no contestó, sólo sonrió e hizo un casi imperceptible movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

- Me lo imaginaba…

Rick susurró las últimas palabras contra los labios de Lisa, mientras los reclamaba con apasionada ternura. Ella no intentó luchar contra aquello. Cerró los ojos y respondió al beso del Mayor. Sin romper el beso, Lisa se movió de manera que quedó de frente a él y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Él cerró sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de ella, apretándola posesivamente contra su cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos finalmente se separaron, lentamente, como si no quisieran hacerlo. Ambos suspiraron, intentando recuperar el aliento, y se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo. Ninguno de los dos hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por alejarse del otro. Él la seguía sosteniendo firmemente contra sí, mientras ella le acariciaba distraídamente la nuca y el cabello. Rick recargó su frente en la de Lisa, sin que ninguno de ellos quisiera romper el contacto visual o la magia del momento.

- No puedo creer, - Rick habló casi en un susurro. – Que hayamos sido tan tontos como para perdernos de _esto _durante tanto tiempo…

- No fuimos tontos. – Lisa sonrió y su dedo índice derecho comenzó a trazar levemente el contorno del rostro de Rick, produciendo una corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo del muchacho, mientras su otra mano continuaba acariciándole el cabello. – Sólo estábamos asustados… confundidos—teníamos miedo.

- Si… - Rick sonreía, sintiendo que sus piernas se debilitaban con las caricias de Lisa. – Miedo a enamorarnos… miedo a sentir el amor… miedo a necesitar de alguien, a sentirnos amados y protegidos… teníamos miedo de ser felices, de disfrutar las cosas buenas de la vida.

- Tienes razón… habíamos vivido tanto tiempo a la sombra de la muerte, de la destrucción, del dolor y de la guerra que no conocíamos más… y el ser humano siempre le teme a lo desconocido.

Rick asintió y ella se acercó más a él, buscando su calor y su protección. Recargó su cabeza en el pecho del Mayor Hunter y suspiró, mirando la antigua mansión que se levantaba orgullosa frente a ellos. Rick la abrazó con fuerza y recargó su mejilla en el cabello de Lisa, mirando hacia la misma dirección en que ella lo estaba haciendo.

- Gracias Rick… gracias por traerme de vuelta a casa otra vez.

- De nada. – su mano subía y bajaba distraídamente por la espalda de ella, cómo queriéndole asegurar que todo estaba bien. – Yo te había prometido que algún día volveríamos… y que reconstruiríamos este lugar¿recuerdas?

- Si… gracias por cumplir tus promesas.

- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, almirante.

Lisa sonrió y sus pensamientos volaron de regreso a Nueva Macross y a los eventos de los últimos seis meses… esos interminables seis meses que habían transcurrido entre el ataque de Khayron al SDF1, aquella fatídica mañana de invierno, hasta el día presente. Las cosas no habían sido fáciles para ella, aunque en realidad, siendo totalmente honestos, las cosas _jamás en su vida_ habían sido fáciles para ella. Nuevas responsabilidades le habían sido encomendadas y de pronto, sin saber siquiera cómo o porqué, se había encontrado a sí misma detentando el rango que durante tanto tiempo había sido de su padre… una vez más había un Almirante Hayes dentro de la RDF. Aquello la llenaba de orgullo pero a la vez la aterrorizaba. Era demasiada autoridad, demasiada responsabilidad… demasiada confianza depositada en una sola persona.

Si, las cosas no habían sido fáciles… pero había algo que lo había cambiado todo. Algo que había sido su fuerza y su sustento durante todos esos meses de dolor, de reajustes y de adaptación a esa nueva vida que había comenzado tan abruptamente aquella mañana de invierno… ese algo era el amor de Rick Hunter.

- Me alegra que finalmente hayamos podido tomarnos estos días libres, Lisa. – Rick parecía estar leyendo sus pensamientos. – No habías tenido descanso desde… - lo pensó un poco. – ¡Lisa Hayes, creo que en realidad nunca habías tenido descanso!

- No, creo que no. – Ella sonrió contra su pecho, tratando de llenarse los pulmones con ese aroma que tanto le encantaba, el olor del cuerpo de Rick. – Me alegra estar aquí contigo. Tú también necesitabas un descanso.

- ¡Urgentemente!

Rick rompió el abrazo y le sonrió a Lisa, al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la conducía a un árbol cercano, en donde se sentó sobre la hierba, recargando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol y con un movimiento de su mano le indicó a Lisa que se acercara.

Ella no objetó su invitación. Se acercó al piloto y se sentó justo entre sus piernas. Rick colocó sus brazos en torno a ella y Lisa recargó su espalda contra el pecho de él. Ambos se relajaron y suspiraron profundamente. La hierba se movía, acariciada por la tibia brisa de la tarde y el cielo azul, totalmente despejado, era surcado de vez en cuando por bandadas de aves, que se alejaban haciendo toda clase de sonidos.

- Esto es tan diferente de la otra vez, cuando todo estaba tan frío, tan devastado… y tan lluvioso. – Lisa comentó.

- Si, es verdad… la lluvia parecía que jamás terminaría. Pero finalmente volvió a salir el sol… ¡es tan hermoso!

Lisa sonrió y aunque Rick no podía verle el rostro, él sabía que lo había hecho. Así de bien habían llegado a conocerse.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Él también sonrió.

- Nada… - Lisa levantó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿Por qué crees que ha sucedido algo?

- Te conozco, Hayes. – Rick le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice, provocando cosquillas en Lisa, quien arrugó la nariz, mientras él se reía divertido. – Sé qué estás pensando en algo… o tramando algo.

- No puedo esconder nada de ti¿no es así?

- Nop… nada en lo absoluto, almirante. Entre usted y yo no existe la información clasificada. Entre nosotros sólo existe la política de transparencia de información.

- Por supuesto. – Lisa se rió. – Sólo estaba pensando en que la lluvia no era tan mala después de todo… al menos fue un buen pretexto para estar contigo en aquella noche lluviosa en Nueva Macross¿Recuerdas?

- Hmmm… - Rick cerró los ojos. – El té era muy bueno.

- ¿El té? – Lisa lo miró, fingiendo estar ofendida. - ¿Eso es todo lo que recuerdas de esa noche, Hunter¿El té?

- Bueno… eso y que tú estabas algo—

Lisa lo miró con unos ojos que le indicaron, sin ninguna duda, que en caso de no elegir bien sus palabras, aquello se convertiría inmediatamente en una corte marcial.

- … algo mojada.

La Almirante Hayes no pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida. Rick siempre sabía cómo sacarla de sus casillas… y cómo salir con la respuesta perfecta. Él la abrazó juguetonamente, sacudiéndola un poco, mientras pegaba su mejilla contra la de ella y le hablaba con ternura:

- ¡Claro que recuerdo esa noche, amor! Recuerdo cada palabra que dijimos… recuerdo cada expresión de tu hermoso rostro… recuerdo cada latido de mi corazón mientras hablábamos… ¿Crees que me olvidaría de algo así¿Acaso crees que me olvidaría de la noche en que supe que una mujer tan hermosa, inteligente y gentil como tú estaba enamorada de mí?

- ¡Oh Rick!

- Pues señorita Hayes, resulta que la única manera de olvidarme de esa noche es precisamente recordando otra noche aún más especial… una que pasamos en una cabaña, en aquel bosque…

Rick le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió de una manera que hizo que Lisa se sonrojara, aunque no pudo evitar el sonreír también. Rick se rió y la abrazó estrechamente contra sí. Ella se relajó en sus brazos y comenzó a jugar distraídamente con las manos de él.

- Sucedieron tantas cosas desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí. – ella comentó distraídamente. – A veces todavía despierto por la noche pensando que todo esto… es un sueño.

- _Es un sueño,_ Lisa. – Rick le besó la mejilla. – Al menos para mí ha sido un sueño… pero uno real… porqué tú eres real. Lo más real que hay en mi vida. Sólo lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo el darme cuenta de ello.

Ella sólo sonrió y Rick comenzó a besarle la línea de la mandíbula, hasta llegar a su oreja. Lisa se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse consentir. ¡Había soñado con aquello tantas veces! Y ahora que Rick estaba con ella, que era suyo y solamente suyo, ella había jurado que no desaprovecharía ningún minuto, ningún segundo que pudiera pasar a su lado. Pues cada momento al lado de él era un momento que le robaba directamente al paraíso.

- ¡Me gustas tanto, Lisa! – Rick le susurró al oído. - ¡Te amo tanto!

- ¡Y yo a ti, amor!

- Cuando recuerdo esos tiempos en los que ambos estábamos tan cerca… pero nos tratábamos de mantener tan lejos… siento rabia al pensar en todo el tiempo que desperdiciamos… en toda la felicidad que dejamos pasar…

- Supongo que las cosas pasan cuando están destinadas a suceder…

- Tal vez… pero aún me preguntó que hubiera sucedido si ambos hubiéramos sido más sinceros aquella noche lluviosa… ¿Qué tan diferentes hubieran sido las cosas?

- No lo se…

Inconscientemente ambos comenzaron a recordar aquella noche y todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos desde el momento en que habían llegado a casa de Rick, después de que él la había ido a buscar a casa de Claudia.

-

* * *

- 

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que Lisa había estado en casa de Rick. Durante todo ese tiempo él había tenido un sentimiento de vacío y pérdida que sin embargo no lograba comprender. Su casa se sentía fría, había perdido la calidez y el sentimiento de hogar. Ahora era sólo un refugio, un lugar en donde comer y dormir… nada más. Pero la presencia de Lisa en su casa aquella noche le había devuelto el calor y la había vuelto hacer sentir acogedora.

Para Lisa el estar una vez más en casa de Rick después de tantos meses le hacía tener sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado la alegría de estar ahí con él aquella noche… por el otro, el pensar en el motivo por el que ella se había mantenido ausente y distante todo ese tiempo… Lisa recordó la última vez que había estado en aquel lugar… y lo que había visto.

Rick le indicó que se sentara en la sala mientras él preparaba el té. Lisa tuvo el impulso de ir con él a la cocina, pero se detuvo al recordar que aquel ya no era un lugar en donde ella pudiera moverse con libertad. Escuchó a Rick buscando la tetera en la alacena y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no indicarle que buscara en el anaquel inferior, a la izquierda. ¡Así se bien conocía su espacio! Lisa miró alrededor y se percató de que aquel lugar, aunque limpio y ordenado, se sentía frío y extraño… se sentía tal y cómo su propia casa.

El tiempo que Rick estuvo en la cocina, ella lo pasó tratando de preparar algún discurso en su cabeza, una manera de revelarle sus sentimientos a Rick y terminar de una vez por todas con esa incertidumbre que le estaba corroyendo el pecho.

- ¿Qué podría decirte para hacerte comprender, Rick? Si lo único que se es que te amo… que siempre lo he hecho… y que siempre lo haré. – Lisa había pensado.

Rick entró a la sala con dos tazas de té y le entregó uno a ella. Se sentó a su lado, en el sofá y le dio un trago a su bebida. Aquel té era realmente bueno y él tuvo que admitirlo. Sin embargo Lisa no parecía interesada en probar su bebida. La observaba con cuidado, sin tomarla. Al parecer incluso la presencia de Rick le era indiferente en esos momentos. Estaba demasiado absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – él le preguntó con sinceridad. – Te ves un poco… pálida.

- Estoy bien.

Lisa sabía que aquello era consecuencia del vino. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber de esa manera y se sentía algo mareada. Rick la observaba insistentemente, tratando de descubrir el motivo de su malestar y pensando que hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido un momento privado con ella. Desde aquella mañana, en que ella le había entregado sus fotografías habían sido pocos los momentos que habían compartido juntos. Generalmente habían sido conversaciones impersonales en la base, durante algún receso o charlas en el teleférico o en el elevador en un par de ocasiones en las que habían coincidido. Pero desde aquel día jamás habían vuelto a comer juntos, ni siquiera a tomar café juntos… mucho menos se habían visitado.

Rick no sabía cómo acercarse a Lisa después de que ella le había devuelto las llaves de su casa. Había querido ir a ella y preguntarle sus motivos, pero siempre le había faltado el valor… y el tiempo. Porque era indiscutible que las actividades de ambos habían sido un factor determinante en el deterioro de su amistad.

Rick recordó que el único momento de privacidad que ambos habían tenido en esos meses había ocurrido en la nave de Breetai, cuando ella lo había invitado a tomar té a su habitación porque quería decirle algo… algo que en aquella ocasión había quedado en el aire.

- Lisa… yo—quería pedirte perdón. Creo que me extralimité esta mañana y actué como un tonto. Estaba cansado y un poco molesto, pero no tenía derecho a hablarte como lo hice y lo lamento.

La disculpa de Rick sonó sincera y sentida y Lisa no tuvo el valor de verlo a los ojos. Sólo asintió con la cabeza e hizo tiempo, tomando un poco de su té.

- No te preocupes Rick… yo también tengo que pedirte disculpas por lo que ocurrió con Minmai… acepto que me comporté como una arpía y—y me extralimité en mi autoridad al enviarte tras Khayron cuando ya habías cumplido tu misión. Lo siento mucho y espero que puedas disculparme.

- Ya pasó. – Rick respondió. – Debemos dejar el pasado atrás.

Lisa lo miró. Él se había recargado en el respaldo del sofá y tenía su vista clavada en el muro frente a ellos. Ella sabía que estaba recordando los eventos de aquel día y a Minmai. Pero en realidad Rick se preguntaba los motivos que Lisa tendría para actuar de esa manera aquella mañana. ¿Estaría acaso celosa?

"_Dile lo que sientes"._ Las palabras de Claudia resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Lisa, pero ella no podía reunir el valor que le hacía falta para hablar con Rick y revelarle sus verdaderos motivos y sus sentimientos. Se maldijo a sí misma por haberle pedido a Claudia que le sirviera vino esa noche… tal vez si estuviera más sobria podría pensar mejor las cosas y decidir que hacer. Sin embargo sabía que durante años de sobriedad jamás había podido dar el paso definitivo que la acercaría a Rick, o la apartaría de su lado para siempre.

- Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que las cosas entre nosotros no han estado muy bien últimamente, - se escuchó a sí misma decir. – Pero Rick… solo quiero que sepas que… que a pesar de todo…

- ¿Si? – Él se inclinó hacía ella con interés.

- Yo… yo—

Lisa miró a Rick al rostro y pudo ver un brillo en su mirada… un fuego que hacía mucho no veía en aquellos ojos azules que la fascinaban y la atemorizaban tanto.

- … yo te—te he extrañado mucho.

La capitana Hayes inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras. No era eso lo que había querido decir, sin embargo era lo mejor que había podido. Rick asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose decepcionado de lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Yo también te he extrañado mucho, Lisa… la casa se siente muy vacía sin ti.

Lisa dejó su taza de té sobre la mesita y se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, ladeándose un poco para observar a Rick de frente. Se sentía un poco adormilada y mareada y deseaba que él no se diera cuenta de su estado. Rick continuaba con su vista fija en el muro frente a él mientras seguía hablando:

- A veces cuando voy a la ciudad recuerdo cuando íbamos juntos y todo lo que nos divertíamos… últimamente he estado comiendo sólo en la base, pues Max y Miriya están muy ocupados con su bebita y con todo lo demás. Te he extrañado, Hayes… he extrañado a mi amiga.

- A su amiga, - Lisa pensó. – Sin duda eso es todo lo que puedo llegar a ser para él… aunque después de la manera en que me he comportado con él últimamente, creo que tengo suerte de que él todavía me considere su amiga.

- ¿Qué sucedió con nosotros, Lisa? – Rick suspiró e imitando a la capitana, se movió un poco en el sofá para quedar de frente a ella.

- No lo se. – esa era la única respuesta que ella podía proporcionarle.

- Yo tampoco… pero—a veces pienso y siento que me gustaría rescatar lo que alguna vez tuvimos. ¿Recuerdas los buenos amigos que éramos¿Tú crees que aun estemos a tiempo de rescatar un poco de eso?

- Seguimos siendo amigos, Rick… simplemente nos hemos distanciado un poco.

- Tal vez, pero esa es la cosa… no quiero estar distanciado. Te necesito, Lisa… necesito que alguien me mantenga con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra… necesito tus palabras siempre oportunas, tus consejos… incluso necesito nuestras discusiones… extraño aquellas veces en que cenábamos juntos, compartiendo las experiencias del día… me gustaría ir contigo a comprar mi despensa, como solíamos hacerlo… extraño hablar contigo por teléfono en la madrugada, sólo para decirte que no puedo dormir o que vi algún programa interesante en la televisión. ¿Recuerdas cómo eran las cosas entonces entre nosotros?

- Jamás las he olvidado, Rick… yo también extraño todo eso.

- Y si ambos lo extrañamos… ¿Qué sucede con nosotros?

- Quisiera saberlo…

Ambos guardaron silencio y estuvieron un momento mirándose a los ojos, tratando de escudriñar en ellos las respuestas que simplemente no tenían a tantas preguntas que se negaban a ser formuladas.

- Te necesito en mi vida, Lisa. – La voz de Rick fue apenas audible. – Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga… y aunque se que no he sido el prototipo del amigo ideal, quiero que sepas que te quiero… que me importas mucho… y que me gustaría que me dieras una segunda oportunidad… quisiera volver a intentarlo, volver a ser tu amigo, Lisa… quisiera que dejáramos de pelear y de discutir… que volviéramos a compartir tiempo juntos como antes… ¿Crees que podamos hacerlo? Yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

Lisa lo miró insistentemente a los ojos por un momento que para Rick fue una eternidad. Él esperaba que respondiera de inmediato a su oferta de paz, pero ella parecía estarlo pensando y eso lo alarmó un poco. Rick no podía estar seguro, pero por un momento le pareció ver los ojos de la comandante humedecerse levemente.

- Rick… - finalmente ella respondió en un susurro. - ¿Por qué ahora?

El capitán Hunter bajó la mirada, apenado. Él comprendía perfectamente lo que ella le estaba tratando de decir. Las últimas semanas no habían sido fáciles para ellos y él sabía que se había comportado muy mal con ella, inconsciente e incluso conscientemente. Había hecho todo lo que había podido para hacerla enojar, para molestarla… incluso para herirla.

Y lo peor es que no tenía excusas, no sabía porqué lo había hecho… no sabía porqué había invitado a Vanessa a desayunar esa mañana, no sabía porqué le había arrojado aquel informe a Lisa, sin permitirle siquiera hablar; no sabía porqué había cuestionado sus planes durante la operación para rescatar a Minmai o porqué había argumentado en contra de sus órdenes… no sabía porqué había dedicado aquel saludo militar a Minmai aun cuando Lisa, su oficial superior, estaba presente… lo único que sabía es que después de haber hecho cada una de esas cosas, su corazón le había reclamado… y él se sentía mal por todo ello.

_- ¡Demonios, Lisa!_ – Pensó. - _¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así entre nosotros¿Por qué me enfureces tanto¿Por qué me enterneces tanto?_

- Si me estás diciendo todas estas cosas sólo porque te sientes mal por lo que ocurrió esta mañana—

- ¡No es sólo eso! – Él la interrumpió. – Es… es todo lo que ha sucedido. No se que pasa entre nosotros, Lisa… pero yo te he extrañado mucho.

Lisa bajó la mirada y Rick la observó con interés, tratando de leer en su rostro sus pensamientos. Cuando Lisa levantó sus ojos de improviso, él se sobresaltó un poco, pues lo descubrió mirándola insistentemente.

- ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme a casa de Claudia esta noche¿Por qué saliste de tu casa en medio de esta tormenta, Rick¿Por qué precisamente hoy?

Fue su turno de bajar la mirada… quería decirle la verdad, que no era sólo el hecho de que se sentía mal y estaba arrepentido de su actitud y su comportamiento. Quería decirle que la verdadera razón detrás de sus actos eran las palabras que Vanessa le había dicho aquella mañana… que ella, la capitana Lisa Hayes, estaba enamorada de él. Rick quería verla a los ojos y descubrir algún indicio, alguna señal… algo, cualquier cosa que le confirmara aquella declaración. Pero lo único que veía en los ojos de ella esa noche era incertidumbre y tristeza.

Al no obtener respuesta, Lisa volvió a pensar lo peor. Minmai había aparecido momentáneamente en la vida de Rick y como una estrella fugaz, nuevamente se había retirado. Ahora él volvía a sentirse solo y regresaba a buscarla a ella, porque sabía que sin importar lo que pasara, Lisa siempre estaría ahí para recoger los pedazos de su corazón cada vez que la Señorita Macross se lo rompiera. Era el eterno ciclo que se repetía una y otra vez.

- Si me estás diciendo todo esto sólo por lástima o por—

- ¡No es eso!

Rick la interrumpió de una manera más agresiva de lo que él hubiera querido, pero enseguida su tono de voz se suavizó.

- Entiendo que estés enojada conmigo, Lisa… tienes todo tu derecho. Yo también me he sentido bastante enfadado contigo últimamente… jamás has sido una persona con la que se pueda convivir fácilmente… pero yo tampoco he sido el oficial más amable del SDF1… pero a pesar de todo, me gusta estar contigo… y cada vez que me haces enojar, cada vez que me siento furioso contigo, recuerdo los buenos momentos y—y extraño esos días. ¡Te extraño a ti!

- Yo también te extraño, Rick. – Lisa susurró.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y por un momento se perdieron en la mirada del otro. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban juntos de esa manera¡Tanto tiempo desde la última vez que habían hablado sin discutir! El estar ahí juntos esa noche se sentía bien… se sentía correcto. Lisa pasó saliva y respiró profundamente. Sentía que el sueño se le estaba cargando en los párpados y que la cabeza le daba vueltas y no sabía si era el efecto del alcohol o la cercanía con Rick.

- ¿Entonces? – Rick preguntó después de un momento. - ¿Crees que podemos hacerlo, Lisa¿Crees que podemos recuperar la amistad que un día tuvimos?

- No va a ser fácil.

- Pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

Lisa bajó la mirada. Rick le estaba ofreciendo una tregua… la oportunidad de enmendar los errores, de trabajar juntos para reconstruir esa amistad que alguna vez había existido y que ambos se habían dedicado a destruir durante las últimas semanas. No podía hablarle en ese momento del amor que sentía por él, aquello estaría totalmente fuera de lugar. Él quería una amistad… ella no podía ofrecerle amor a cambio. Lo único que conseguiría con eso sería alejarlo una vez más. Sin embargo aquello ya era un paso adelante… debía aceptar lo que él le ofrecía. Ya después tendría la oportunidad de demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero aquello era un buen principio.

- Yo también quiero intentarlo. – Lisa finalmente respondió, mirándolo a los ojos. – Yo también quiero recuperar nuestra amistad, Rick… tu bien sabes cuanto me importas y lo mucho que aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí. Te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento de las últimas semanas… se que cometí errores y lo siento…

- No te preocupes, Lisa… yo quiero que comencemos en cero. ¿Qué dices¿Amigos?

Rick le extendió la mano a Lisa y ella le sonrió, tomando la mano que él le ofrecía y estrechándola con fuerza.

- Amigos…

Rick le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró con cierto alivio. Una vez más, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Aquel apretón de manos se alargó por más tiempo del requerido. Era obvio que ambos querían decir algo más, pero ninguno tuvo el valor para hacerlo. Al final, fue Rick el que atrajo a Lisa hacia él de una manera bastante imprevista.

- ¡Ven acá! – le dijo, abrazándola con cariño. - ¡Te extrañé, Hayes!

- Y yo a ti, Hunter. – ella le contestó, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose contra el pecho de Rick.

Por unos momentos ambos se quedaron inmóviles, Rick sosteniendo a Lisa, abrazándola contra su pecho y ella, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el latir de su corazón. Finalmente Lisa rompió el encanto del momento, apartándose un poco de él.

- Se hace tarde, debo irme… mañana tenemos que reportarnos temprano y—

- ¡Espera! – Rick la silenció. – La tormenta aun no ha amainado y no pienso dejarte salir de esta casa con este clima… además no te ves muy bien… ¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más y descansas un rato mientras la lluvia cesa un poco?

- Rick… no quiero causarte molestias y tú…

- ¡Ninguna molestia! – él la tomó por los hombros y la volvió a estrechar contra sí. - ¡Vamos, descansa un poco!

Rick estaba recargado contra el respaldo del sofá y Lisa posó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y cerró los ojos. Él comenzó a frotarle la espalda con cariño, mientras ella sentía que comenzaba a relajarse en su abrazo. ¡Hacía tanto que no había estado en los brazos de Rick de esa manera! Miles de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente… recuerdos de los buenos tiempos cuando su amistad había florecido y se había hecho fuerte y profunda. Esos tiempos que ambos deseaban recuperar.

- Estaba pensando, - Rick habló después de un momento. – Deberíamos salir un día de estos… muchas veces quise invitarte a cenar a un restaurante bonito… pero jamás pudimos hacerlo… ¿No te gustaría?

- ¡Claro! – Lisa sonrió ilusionada.

- No se… quizás también podríamos salir de vez en cuando… ya sabes, a alimentar a las palomas en el parque… o a tomar un café en el Café Seciele, hace mucho que no voy por allá… tengo ganas de—

- Un café expreso con una buena rebanada de pastel de zanahoria. – Lisa recordó lo que él siempre pedía cuando iban a ese lugar.

- ¡Claro! – Rick sonrió, al percatarse de que a pesar de todo, ella seguía recordando aquellos detalles. – Y un moka con una rebanada de pay de queso para la señorita Hayes.

- ¡Que rico! – Lisa sonrió contra el pecho de Rick.

Rick comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades… enseguida vino a su mente un bosquecillo que había sobrevolado no hacía mucho en uno de sus patrullajes. Seguramente a Lisa le gustaría visitarlo. Hizo la nota mental de que al día siguiente pasaría a revisarlo, y si veía que todo estaba en orden en aquel lugar, invitaría a Lisa… después de todo ambos tenían el siguiente día libre. Dejó escapar una risita al percatarse de que, inconscientemente, jamás había dejado de revisar las asignaciones de Lisa.

El capitán Hunter iba a comentarle algo a ella sobre la posibilidad de pasar el día libre juntos, pero cuando miró hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que Lisa estaba profundamente dormida.

- Claudia no debió de haberle dado vino. – Rick pensó. - ¿Por qué estaría bebiendo Lisa? Que yo sepa, ella no es precisamente una bebedora social… ella es más del tipo de agua mineral y jugo de manzana. – Sonrió al recordar la bebida favorita de la comandante. – Bueno… tal vez estaban celebrando algo.

Sin poderse contener, Rick apartó unos mechones de cabello de la frente de Lisa y se inclinó para besarla cariñosamente en la frente.

- ¡Lisa Hayes! – murmuró. - ¡Tan hermosa como siempre¿En dónde se había metido, capitana?

La contempló por largo rato. Siempre le había gustado verla dormir, se veía tan bella y tan relajada… y siempre le había gustado sostenerla en sus brazos de esa manera. Siempre se sentía tan suave, tibia y siempre olía muy bien. Rick suspiró profundamente y sin poder evitarlo, acarició los labios de Lisa con la yema de su dedo.

- ¿Será cierto lo que Vanessa me dijo¿Podrá ser cierto… que tú me amas?

Rick se inclinó sobre ella, con cuidado, tratando de no perturbar su sueño. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sin poderse contener, comenzó a buscar los labios de Lisa con los suyos. ¡Hacía tanto que deseaba besarla! Pero así, en la intimidad, sin público y sin que fuera una orden… pero cuando sus labios apenas rozaron los de la capitana, él se detuvo y se alejó al tiempo que en su rostro aparecía una expresión de dolorosa frustración.

_- ¡Pero no así!_ – se dijo a sí mismo. - _¡No de esta manera!_

Cerró sus brazos en torno a Lisa, acunándola contra su pecho en un gesto protectivo y cariñoso. Se acomodó contra el brazo del sofá, sobre los cojines, de manera que ella pudiera descansar con comodidad en su pecho. Luego entrecerró los ojos y decidió que aquella noche Lisa se quedaría con él. No pensaba despertarla… antes bien, él pensaba cerrar sus ojos y descansar… mientras trataba de descifrar los misterios y enigmas de esa mujer que sostenía en sus brazos esa noche. Esa mujer que lo fascinaba, lo enfurecía, lo enternecía, lo hacía perder los estribos, lo emocionaba… aquella mujer que lo volvía loco de más maneras de las que él mismo podía comprender. Ese enigma llamado Lisa Hayes.

-

* * *

- 

Lisa y Rick sonreían al recordar los eventos de aquella noche. Sentados debajo del árbol, en aquella pequeña colina frente a la residencia de los Hayes, aquellos recuerdos de esa noche lluviosa parecían lejanos.

- Recuerdo que cuando desperté en tus brazos la mañana siguiente, no sabía qué había sucedido… ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba o cómo era que había llegado hasta ahí. – Lisa le dijo.

- Si… después de tanto tiempo de peleas y discusiones, también para mí fue una sorpresa el despertar con esta preciosidad de mujer en los brazos.

- ¡Oh Rick! – Lisa se sonrojó.

- Ambos estábamos muy felices ese día. – Rick le besó la frente. – Recuerdo que desayunamos juntos, pasamos a tu casa a que te pusieras tu uniforme, nos fuimos a la base juntos… y cuando volví del patrullaje comimos juntos.

- Sí… nos pusimos de acuerdo para nuestra salida del día siguiente.

El rostro de Rick se ensombreció al recordar lo que había sucedido el día siguiente. Lisa lo notó y enseguida intentó cambiar de tema. Las cosas habían sucedido como debían suceder… ya no era hora de seguir sufriendo por todo aquello que ya había quedado tan atrás. Ella había decidido vivir cada día al tope, sin angustiarse por el pasado. Durante años ambos habían dejado que sus fantasmas y sus miedos los dominaran… pero ahora era el amor el que debía guiar sus vidas. ¡No más lágrimas y no más sufrimientos!

Lisa dio media vuelta y sin advertencia previa, se dejó ir sobre Rick, haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre la hierba que se movía levemente, acariciada por el viento tibio de aquella tarde. Ella cayó sobre él, riendo juguetonamente y buscando sus labios. Los ojos de él se abrieron sorprendidos con aquel intempestivo ataque, pero enseguida decidió que no iba a luchar contra ella… después de todo sería insubordinación el resistirse a los deseos de una almirante. Cerró los ojos y se entregó a Lisa, quien lo besaba con amor, poniendo todo lo que tenía en aquel beso.

Cuando, después de varios minutos, se separaron, Rick entreabrió sus ojos, respirando agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y miró a Lisa, quien le sonreía con ternura. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y su mano acarició levemente el cabello de ella.

- ¿Cuál fue el motivo de tan inesperado ataque, almirante?

- Los almirantes no necesitamos motivos. – Lisa le guiñó el ojo coquetamente y se inclinó para besarlo levemente en los labios. – Nosotros sólo damos órdenes.

- Es extraño… no recuerdo haber escuchado ninguna orden.

- Tal vez no estaba poniendo la atención debida, mayor… pero en todo caso, ahora le estoy dando una orden directa.

- ¿Y cuál orden sería esa, mi estimada almirante Hayes? – Rick sonreía divertido, acariciando el rostro de Lisa.

- Mayor Hunter… - Lisa clavó sus ojos verdes en los suyos, mirándolo profundamente con esa mirada de fuego que siempre lo hacía estremecerse. – Le ordeno que me bese… y más le vale que la orden sea cumplida correctamente, porque de lo contrario—

- ¿Me enviará al calabozo?

Rick habló, al tiempo que intempestivamente tomaba a Lisa por la cintura y la hacía rodar por la hierba, de manera que ahora fuera él quien quedara sobre de ella. Lisa gritó, a la vez sorprendida y divertida por lo imprevisto de la reacción de Rick. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle a su cuestionamiento, los labios del Mayor Hunter ya habían encontrado los suyos.

Ambos se entregaron a aquel beso. Rick sostenía el peso de su cuerpo sobre su brazo izquierdo, mientras su mano derecha acariciaba el costado de la almirante. Lisa por su parte, acariciaba la espalda del piloto con una mano, mientras que los dedos de la otra se enredaban en el cabello del muchacho. El suave sonido del viento al colarse entre los árboles y la hierba, y el ocasional ruido de los pájaros que sobrevolaban el lugar eran los únicos sonidos que interrumpían la paz y la calma de aquel momento.

- ¡Lisa…! – Rick susurraba vehementemente contra sus labios. - ¡Te amo!

- ¡Y yo a ti, Rick! – Lisa respondía, al tiempo que atraía al capitán nuevamente contra sí para continuar con aquel beso.

Cada vez que ella se encontraba en los brazos de Rick de aquella manera, no había defensa posible, ella no podía oponer resistencia. La orgullosa almirante Hayes se rendía por completo a los deseos de aquel joven y arrogante piloto, el único hombre que había sido capaz de penetrar todas sus defensas, de destruir sus murallas y derretir el hielo que durante tanto tiempo había mantenido aprisionado a su corazón.

Cada vez que él la abrazaba, una paz profunda le embargaba el corazón y la hacía sumergirse en un mar de sentimientos y sensaciones que sólo él sabía provocar en ella con el más mínimo toque de sus labios y de sus manos sobre su piel… aun más, una simple mirada de esos ojos azules era capaz de enviarla a la luna y de regreso. Era Rick Hunter y sólo él quien hacía correr la sangre en sus venas, quien hacía fluir la vida en su cuerpo.

Lisa no tenía defensas posibles ante él; estaba indefensa en sus brazos, totalmente entregada a su amor. Pero Rick sabía como tratarla, con ternura y cariño, pero a la vez con el amor apasionado y profundo que sentía por ella.

Él jamás pensó que llegaría a sentir esos sentimientos por alguien… porque al amar a Lisa él se había encontrado a sí mismo… él se había entregado totalmente a ella, en cuerpo, alma y espíritu, él le pertenecía exclusivamente a ella, era suyo. Él sabía que ahora que la había encontrado, no podía vivir sin ella. Lisa era su razón de vivir, su motivo para abrir los ojos cada mañana; era ella el porqué de su vida… cada latido de su corazón, cada bocanada de aire, cada parpadeo, cada pensamiento, todos le pertenecían a ella. Él sólo vivía por ella y para ella. Lisa era su vida entera, alguien que había llegado a ser tan importante para él, que ahora se había vuelto indispensable… _"como el aire que respiró"_, - pensó Rick.

Ambos se separaron después de aquel beso en el que habían puesto su alma y su vida entera. Rick escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella y Lisa lo acarició con ternura y cariño, mientras ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento y normalizar su respiración. Después de unos segundos, Rick se levantó un poco, para contemplar el rostro de esa mujer que se había convertido en el amor de su vida. Su respiración aún estaba un poco agitada y ella le sonrió cariñosamente, apartándole el cabello de la frente.

- ¿En qué piensas, amor? – ella lo cuestionó con esa voz tierna que sólo él conocía.

- Pienso en ti… - Rick se inclinó para besarle la frente. – En lo dulce que es beber de tu aliento y lo hermoso que es escuchar el murmullo de tu respiración.

Lisa lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo conmovida. Rick podía ser un romántico incorregible cuando se lo proponía… ese era un aspecto de él que ella había comenzado a descubrir aquella primera mañana en que abrió los ojos sabiendo que Rick la amaba y aquello le encantaba. Rick la contemplaba extasiado, preguntándose en silencio, por milésima vez, por qué había desperdiciado tanto tiempo… por qué había estado tan ciego durante todos esos años… pero sobre todo, recriminándose todo el sufrimiento que le había causado a Lisa y prometiéndose una vez más, que iba a pasarse la vida entera compensando ese sufrimiento con amor… con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Lisa sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cada vez que él la miraba de esa manera, con una sonrisa llena de ternura y con ese fuego ardiendo en sus ojos… en esos momentos entre ellos hablaba el amor. ¡Había tantas promesas en esa mirada!

- Lisa Hayes… ¿Qué me hiciste?

Rick habló con una voz llena de amor y de pasión, mientras acariciaba con ternura el rostro de ella. La ternura de su caricia contrastaba con la pasión que ardía en sus ojos.

- ¡Te amo, Lisa¡Te adoro! Me gustas tanto… ¡Eres tan bella, tan perfecta y tan hermosa! Por dentro y por fuera…

- ¡Yo también te amo, Rick Hunter!

Ella puso su mano en la mejilla de Rick, atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarlo levemente en los labios. Rick sonrió y cuando se separaron, se alejó de ella, no queriendo incomodarla con el peso de su cuerpo. Se incorporó y se sentó en la hierba, al tiempo que Lisa también se incorporaba. Ella se movió hasta quedar a espaldas del piloto y lo abrazó alrededor de los hombros, recargando su barbilla en su hombro. Rick sonrió de oreja a oreja. Le encantaba sentirse así, completamente rodeado por ella. Lisa lo besó en la mejilla, mientras el aire jugueteaba con sus cabellos.

Lisa pensó que aquella escena no podía ser más perfecta… que el estar ahí en ese momento y con Rick era lo más correcto. Estaba de vuelta en su antigua casa, pero esta vez con el hombre a quien amaba… y quien la amaba de una manera que jamás creyó posible. Esas ruinas de la vieja propiedad familiar guardaban para ella recuerdos de los buenos tiempos pasados al lado de sus seres queridos, pero también guardaban recuerdos tristes, de despedidas y de promesas no cumplidas.

Para Lisa el estar ahí con Rick era como cerrar un ciclo. Era volver a casa y descubrir, por fin, que las cosas habían caído en su lugar. Que la vida, aunque no es perfecta, no tiene porque ser dolorosa. Estar ahí con Rick era una manera de enfrentar sus fantasmas y las sombras del pasado y exorcizarlas, alejándolas para siempre de su vida. El estar ahí con el amor de su vida era una manera de volver a su padre y a su madre y dejarles saber que – al fin – ella estaría bien, porque estaba con él.

Aunque aun había luz de día, el cielo comenzaba a adquirir un tono cobalto que hacía resaltar la enorme luna llena que había aparecido sobre el horizonte. Era una tarde magnífica.

- Aquel día, bajo los restos del SDF1 me prometiste las estrellas, Rick… me prometiste que algún día llegaríamos juntos.

- A las estrellas juntos… a las estrellas y más allá. – Rick sonrió al recordar sus palabras.

- Así es… pero lo que nunca me dijiste fue que cumplirías esa promesa tan pronto.

Rick sonrió y ladeó un poco su rostro para mirar a Lisa a los ojos.

- ¿Crees que la he cumplido?

Los ojos verdes de Lisa brillaban con esa luz que solamente Rick podía producir en ellos; ese brillo tan especial que sólo él conocía, porque era suyo y de nadie más. Era el fuego que su amor producía en lo más profundo de ella.

Lisa recordó aquel fin de semana que habían pasado en una pequeña cabaña de madera en un bosque en la región de Nueva Montreal… aquella había sido la primera vez que habían estado juntos en su intimidad y era un recuerdo que ninguno de los dos podría olvidar mientras vivieran. Si había un cielo, probablemente era muy parecido a ese fin de semana en el bosque.

- Si… - ella le sonrió provocativamente. – Y con creces…

- Bueno, almirante Hayes, - Rick se puso de pie y le ofreció las manos a Lisa para ayudarla a levantarse. – estamos aquí… tenemos una semana de absoluta libertad… somos las únicas personas en kilómetros a la redonda y no tenemos nada que hacer más que dedicarnos el uno al otro.

Rick había puesto sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Lisa y la había atraído hacia él, mientras que ella instintivamente había deslizado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Así es, mayor Hunter… ¿Le importaría darme un reporte del estado de esta misión?

- Hmmm… - Rick pegó su frente contra la de ella, mirándola a los ojos y comenzando a moverse lentamente casi como si estuviera bailando con ella. - ¿Por qué decírselo si puedo mostrárselo, almirante?

Lisa sonrió, esa sonrisa lenta que Rick adoraba; esa sonrisa que parecía alumbrar el universo e iluminar su mundo entero… esa sonrisa a la que él jamás podía evitar responder con otra sonrisa… o con un beso.

El tiempo de dudar, de temer y de sufrir ya había quedado atrás. La guerra, la pérdida de sus seres queridos, la destrucción de su planeta, el dolor y la tragedia habían marcado sus vidas durante mucho tiempo. Pero ahora estaban juntos, ahora por fin se habían dado cuenta de que el corazón necesita un hogar y que ellos eran el hogar el uno del otro, un refugio, un faro, un ancla en la vida del otro. Por mucho tiempo habían temido abrir sus corazones, permitir que el amor fluyera, que el amor sanara tantas heridas que ambos llevaban en sus almas.

Pero todo había cambiado una fatídica mañana en la que Lisa se había ido a despedir de Rick, a decirle que era su destino volar a las estrellas… y que era un destino que iba a cumplir… aunque eso significara tener que decirle adiós y alejarse de él, otorgarle una libertad que él no deseaba, porque su vida sin Lisa – ese día lo comprendió – no era vida. Aquel día el mundo cambió para ellos… pero entre las cenizas y las ruinas de un mundo que una vez más había sido devastado, ellos encontraron el amor.

El amor… un amor tan poderoso, que se había convertido en la vida que fluía en sus venas a cada momento del día. Un amor en el que confiaban ciegamente, en el que creían de tal manera que se había convertido en su única fe. Un amor que los había hecho entregarse el uno al otro sin miedos, sin reservas y sin límites. Un amor tal, que si por él exigieran el sacrificio de su vida misma, ni Rick ni Lisa dudarían en entregarla el uno por el otro.

Ahora Rick conocía una verdad innegable, el amor de Lisa era la fuerza que había sido capaz de despertar al héroe que él llevaba dentro. Porque había sido ella quien lo había guiado, motivado, enseñado… quien había confiado y creído en él aun en los momentos en los que ni él tenía confianza en sí mismo.

Y Lisa, la orgullosa Almirante Hayes, por su parte había comprendido finalmente que el amor no es una debilidad, sino una fuerza… porque si el amor era su debilidad más grande, eso la convertía en la persona más fuerte del mundo.

Lisa y Rick se miraban, totalmente absortos en uno en el otro. Había miles de promesas y de declaraciones de amor en esas miradas. Sin embargo Rick había hecho un juramento aquel día, el día del ataque final a Ciudad Macross; había jurado que jamás, pasara lo que pasara, daría por hecho el amor que sentía por Lisa. Se prometió a sí mismo que no pasaría un día sin que le profesara su amor y le recordará lo mucho que la amaba y todo lo que ella significaba para él.

- Te amo, Lisa Hayes… te amo y te amaré por toda la eternidad…

Rick murmuró aquellas palabras contra los labios de Lisa, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y sus almas se fundían en un beso de amor profundo y sincero. Sus siluetas se destacaban contra el magnífico fondo del lago, el cielo azul cobalto, las ruinas de la residencia Hayes, el VF1 biplaza en modalidad guardián y la enorme luna llena que lentamente comenzaba a ascender en el cielo.

-

**- F I N -**

**-**

* * *

Aquí llegamos al final de _"Lamentación de Otoño"._ Esta historia me deja con muchas satisfacciones y muchos recuerdos muy bonitos. Y sobre todo, con muchas amistades maravillosas. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que tuvieron la paciencia de llegar hasta aquí conmigo y a todas aquellas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme algun comentario o enviarme algún mensaje. ¡A todos ustedes muchas gracias porque me mantuvieron motivada durante este largo viaje! Esta historia resultó un poco más larga y compleja de lo que originalmente había planeado y hubo momentos en los que sentía que se me iba de las manos. Por eso, llegar a este punto es un logro del que me siento bastante satisfecha. Trabajar con Lisa y Rick fue mágico, un verdadero honor y privilegio. Y compartir este mundo con todos ustedes fue una experiencia maravillosa. Esta historia fue toda una aventura.

-

* * *


End file.
